


Batalha de Reis

by KYTH



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crossover, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demons, F/F, F/M, Human Derek Hale, Lemon, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 226,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYTH/pseuds/KYTH
Summary: Derek era um homem complicado, nunca tivera uma vida muito normal. Mas o pouco de normalidade que existia em sua vida estava para desaparecer. Seria naquela noite, na noite em que sua mulher lhe traiu, que ele iria entrar como participante do recomeço de um evento de séculos atrás. Pessoas iriam aparecer do nada, dando início a uma antiga tradição há muito esquecida.





	1. Whisky

É, ele estava com medo. Afinal de contas, era normal, levando em consideração a sua profissão. Ele conseguia sentir a ansiedade em seu peito o consumir. Ele encarava as luzes que vinham da saída do corredor a sua frente. Os gritos e assobios que vinham da plateia ainda o deixavam nervoso, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Sabia que eles colocavam toda a sua fé em seu talento. Sabia que eles faziam apostas em si e não queria decepcioná-los.

Começou a dar pequenos pulinhos, enquanto balançava as mãos, como se conseguisse espantar o nervosismo que sentia apenas com isso. Sentia-se ansioso para ouvir o seu nome ser chamado. O seu short preto balançava ao ritmo de seus saltos. Logo o seu assistente chegou trazendo algo transparente consigo, juntamente com uma garrafa d’água.

O rapaz se aproximou de si lhe entregando a garrafa, a qual aceitou agradecendo ao rapaz. Após tomar alguns goles da água na garrafa, o homem encarou o rapaz para que o mesmo colocasse o protetor bucal em si.

\- ainda nervoso? – perguntou enquanto via o homem morder o protetor.

O homem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes apenas soltou um “hunrum” antes de ouvir o inicio de sua chamada. Ele viu o seu agente se aproximar e passar um braço por sobre os seus ombros.

\- é o seguinte, garotão. Você já deixou gente bem maior e mais forte na lona, entendeu? Esse daí vai ser peixe pequeno – falou o homem dando alguns tapinhas no peito desnudo de pele morena antes de se afastar.

\- boa sorte, cara – falou o assistente dando um leve aperto no ombro do homem e se afastou logo após, bem na hora em que o seu nome fora proferido pelo apresentador.

\- O LOOOOOOOOOBO DA NOOOOOITEEEEEEE – gritou o homem no microfone, logo a multidão de espectadores começou a gritar e o homem de olhos verdes adentrou o local, acenando para o público enquanto caminhava na direção do ringue.

Derek encarava o seu adversário. O homem tinha o mesmo porte físico e altura que Derek. O homem era careca, enquanto que Derek possuía cabelos negros; o homem não tinha barba, já Derek amava a sua; os olhos do homem eram castanhos enquanto que os de Derek eram verdes.

O estomago de Derek embrulhou no exato momento em que pisara no ringue. Não contara a ninguém, muito menos ao seu agente. Mas hoje era uma data meio que importante para si e sua família, mas ao invés de estar com a mesma, ele se encontrava em um ringue de luta livre.

Fazer o quê, não é?

Ele tinha que sustentar a própria casa.

Mas aí você diz: “e por quê não procurar um emprego normal? Um daqueles em que você pode pegar folga?”

Bem, essa pergunta é muito simples. Derek até tentara um emprego normal. Já fora garçom, pedreiro, entregador, motorista, vigilante, faxineiro, porteiro ... Enfim, Derek já teve muitas profissões, mas a sua atual era a de mecânico. E a luta livre? Bem, a luta livre era apenas um bônus.

Ele ficou ali, apenas encarando o adversário a uma distância segura e quando o sinal para que a luta começasse foi dado pelos juízes. Nesse momento, o homem avançou contra si como uma fera. Ele rugia e suas mãos estavam posicionadas como se ele tivesse garras e as mostrasse para Derek. O moreno de olhos verdes não pareceu se amedrontar pelo ato do adversário e se preparou para o mesmo.

Quando o homem se aproximou de Derek, o Hale rolou para o lado e o homem bateu na grade do ringue. Derek se levantou já golpeando as costas do homem com seus punhos. Mas não esperava que ele se virasse com tanta brutalidade. O homem se virou urrando de raiva e conseguiu acertar o cotovelo no queixo de Derek.

O moreno de olhos verdes se afastou após girar involuntariamente com a dor. Enquanto estava tentando fazer o mundo para de girar, o homem acertou um soco certeiro nas costas de Derek, que deu alguns passos trêmulos antes de levar um chute nas costas e cair de cara no chão.

Derek podia ouvir vaias e gritos. O que era comum, visto que, independente de quem dá ou recebe o golpe, vaias e gritos serão ouvidos. O Hale tentava recuperar o folego enquanto o mundo parava de girar e ele forçava os seus braços a ajudarem o resto do corpo a levantar.

Derek sabia que tinha pouco tempo.

Ele podia ouvir o seu adversário urrando vitorioso para os espectadores e, pelo que havia visto dele nas outras lutas, ele costumava passar muito tempo se gabando. O moreno se colocou de pé, curvado para a frente ainda zonzo enquanto encarava o homem que se dizia seu adversário estar de costas para si, jogando os braços para o alto e gritando “é isso aí”. O moreno de olhos verdes sorriu ao se lembrar da fala do Miau da equipe Rocket. O quê? Era o favorito de sua irmãzinha Cora quando eles ainda assistiam.

Derek conseguiu se recuperar antes que o seu adversário se desse conta de que ele havia se recuperado dos golpes. Derek admitia que os golpes doeram mais do que ele podia imaginar. O moreno inflou o peito, jogando os ombros para trás e logo fez o processo inverso enquanto fazia força nos bíceps e cerrava os punhos. Como se retirasse algum resquício de dor e cansaço.  
O Hale correu na direção do homem, que se virava para dar atenção ao publico a sua direita, e saltou acertando um soco no ouvido do mesmo. Ele pôde ver sangue escorrer da mão do homem que tapava o ouvido enquanto fazia uma careta de dor. Derek aproveitou que o homem estava meio zonzo e chutou a parte de trás do joelho do mesmo.

Assim que o homem caiu de joelhos, Derek acertou um soco no nariz do mesmo. Quando iria acertar mais um soco, dessa vez no olho, o homem interceptou o ataque com sua mão que não segurava a orelha. Derek fez uso da outra para acertar um golpe no olho do homem, o fazendo soltar sua mão.

O homem era mais resistente do que o Hale imaginara. Ele soltara a orelha e agora segurava o os dois braços do Hale. Derek tentou uma cabeçada, mas ele pareceu levar mais danos do que aquele troglodita. Estando meio zonzo, devido ao seu próprio golpe, e preso pelas mãos grandes homem careca e musculoso, Derek não teve como tentar se livrar da cabeçada que atingiu o seu nariz e no momento seguinte ele sentia um líquido quente escorrer pelo seu nariz, passando pela boca, queixo e finalmente passar a gotejar em seu peito.

Ok, hoje era o dia de deixarem Derek tonto. O moreno tentou se concentrar nos movimentos do adversário. Mas não conseguiu ver o gancho de esquerda do homem. Derek cambaleou para trás e o homem avançou. O moreno deu um soco no nariz do homem que avançava em sua direção. Um golpe de sorte, ele sabia. O homem, surpreso pelo golpe, deu alguns passos para trás. Derek aproveitou o momento e chutou o peito do homem, o fazendo se ajoelhar enquanto tentava recuperar o ar.

Derek segurou a cabeça do homem pelas orelhas e a forçou para baixo enquanto erguia o joelho direito, acertando uma sequencia de joelhadas no rosto do adversário. Os espectadores iam a loucura com as joelhadas de Derek. Assim que soltou a cabeça do homem, o mesmo permaneceu ajoelhado, mas o seu corpo pendia para os lados em sinal claro de tontura.  
Derek chutou o lado direito do rosto do homem o fazendo cair para a esquerda. O homem não pareceu ter qualquer sinal de que iria levantar, ou de que estava em condições de levantar. O juiz logo se jogou no chão de começou a gritar a contagem enquanto batia com as mãos no chão.

\- ESTÁ FORA – gritou o juiz fazendo os espectadores que torciam e apostaram na vitória de Derek explodissem em felicidade.

Derek permaneceu ali, parado no meio do ringue, arfante, dolorido e zonzo. O Hale conseguiu identificar Arth, o assistente, se aproximar do ringue, adentrar o mesmo e passar pelo juiz e pelo seu adversário indo até si. O rapaz tocou em duas costas e apontou a saída do ringue. O Hale logo entendeu do que se tratava e saiu acompanhado do rapaz.

Arth o guiou até a sala de pagamentos e bateu na porta. Derek pôde ouvir um “entre” vindo do outro lado da porta. O Hale adentrou a sala e encontrou uma cena um tanto quanto desagradável. Uma mulher castanha estava arrumando a roupa no corpo quando Derek entrou. Ele e ela se encararam antes de a mulher sair do escritório. O homem atrás da mesa fechava o cinto e agora se levantava e ia na direção do moreno. Ele retirou um grande maço de dinheiro e entregou para o moreno de olhos verdes.

Aquele homem dava nojo em Derek desde que ele começou a lutar ali. Aquele homem era a representação de pior ser humano do mundo. Ele conseguia reunir todos os pecados capitais em um ser humano só. Ele era orgulhoso para com seu negócio, muito ambicioso e invejava a riqueza alheia.

Aquele homem baixinho, gordo, mas tão gordo que Derek tinha certeza de que quando aquele homem tirava a roupa a sua barriga cobria-lhe as partes íntimas. Preguiçoso demais até para assinar o próprio nome, se brincar. Derek não conseguia nem encarar aquele homem sem sentir nojo ou repulsa.

\- sabe, garoto. Eu gosto de você. Sua luta trás muitos lucros. E mais e mais pessoas querem ver a sua luta. Você é bom, garoto. Nasceu pra isso. E é por isso que eu decidi te dar um aumento – falou o homem jogando outro maço de dinheiro para Derek. O Hale agarrou o dinheiro e encarou o homem a sua frente.

\- já posso ir? – perguntou encarando o baixinho pançudo a sua frente.

\- a menos que queira terminar o trabalho da minha amiga, você já pode ir, sim – falou o homem voltando para trás de sua mesa e se sentando na cadeira giratória.

Assim que Derek saiu, ele deu de cara com dois homens de sua altura e porte físico. Ambos vestiam paletós vagabundos e tinham uma arma na cintura. Com certeza eram os guardas do turno da noite. O Hale passou pelos dois homens os ignorando e sendo ignorado também. Derek seguiu para o vestiário vendo muito homens se preparando para lutar no caminho.

O Hale, assim que chegou no vestiário, caminhou até um dos armários vermelhos e acabados. O Hale o abriu, ignorando os outros homens que ali estavam. O moreno trocou de roupa e se retirou. Ele sentia seus olhos arderem e ficarem úmidos, sua respiração estava começando a acelerar. Ele caminhou até a porta de saída do prédio.

Procurou pelo seu carro estacionado ali em frente e o encontrou facilmente, passando a caminhar em sua direção. Assim que o moreno adentrou o carro e estava se preparando para ligar o veiculo, o lutador foi surpreendido por batidas na janela do seu carro. Ele nem precisou se virar para ver de quem se tratava.

\- o que você quer, Jennifer? – perguntou o Hale abaixando o vidro do carro, ainda sem olhar a mulher.

\- Derek, eu posso explicar aquilo – falou a mulher, ela tinha um tom de desespero em sua voz. O Hale a encarou e pôde ver a castanha que antes estava na sala de seu “chefe” naquele trampo.

\- explicar o quê, Jennifer? Que você estava dormindo com aquele homem nojento e repugnante? Isso já deu para perceber, mas obrigado por, ao menos, ter coração por um momento e pensar em mim. Você é a melhor – falou o moreno com uma expressão de ódio na face.

\- amor, por ... – a mulher tentou tocar Derek, mas o Hale a mandou um olhar tão frio, que a castanha desistiu da ideia.

\- não me chame de amor. Não mais, te espero em minha casa. Quero a aliança de volta, e a chave do meu loft – falou o moreno dando partida no carro

\- Derek, eu fiz isso por nós. Você já trabalha aqui há tanto tempo e ainda ganha tão pouco – falava a mulher e Derek.

\- não venha me dizer que fez isso por mim, vadia. Você fez isso por você, pelo dinheiro – respondeu o moreno rangendo os dentes.

Derek nem esperou por mais uma palavra de Jennifer. O Hale deu a partida e arrancou com o carro dali, ignorando os apelos de sua, agora, ex-mulher para que ele parasse e lhe escutasse. Derek saiu dali o mais rápido que ele pôde. Agora, ali sozinho, Derek deixou suas lagrimas, antes presas por seu orgulho, rolarem livremente, já que tanto teimavam para o fazer.

Ele não acreditava naquilo.

Ele estava com Jennifer há três anos. Quantas vezes ela o traiu? Com quantos? Os pensamentos de Derek faziam tudo, menos melhorar a sua condição emocional. Eles faziam ele se sentir pior, o faziam odiar Jennifer ainda mais, mesmo que seu coração doesse e batesse por aquela mulher.

Tiveram tantos momentos felizes.

Ele nem acreditou quando aquela enfermeira aceitou o seu convite para tomar uma cerveja no fim do expediente dela. Só Deus sabe o tamanho da felicidade de Derek quando ele acordou no dia seguinte sentindo o cheiro doce daquela mulher, sentindo a sua respiração calma em seu peito.

Com toda a certeza do mundo, Derek acordara feliz naquele dia. E ficou mais feliz ainda quando a mulher acordou, lhe sorriu e o abraçou mais. Naquele momento, Derek soube que queria aquilo para a vida toda.  
Na noite em que pedira a morena em casamento fora ótima.

Eles estavam reunidos com a família do Hale quando ele fizera o pedido. Derek se sentiu nas nuvens quando a castanha disse sim ao seu pedido. Eles nunca haviam transado tanto e tão intensamente em uma noite quanto naquela noite. Fora tudo perfeito.

Eles iriam aniversário de casamento no mês que vem e agora ela destruirá tudo. Tudo ... Os dois anos de casados, os meses de namoro, quando eles começaram a morar juntos no loft do moreno. O jantar que Laura e a família de Jennifer prepararam para comemorar o noivado dos dois.

Tudo ...

Derek estava terrivelmente abalado. Abrira o porta luvas e tirou um cantil de metal de dentro. Abriu o recipiente e virara a metade em um gole. Ele precisava beber. Fodam-se as leis de trânsito, foda-se o que as pessoas achavam irresponsável ou não. Foda-se a polícia, foda-se qualquer lei ou tipo de autoridade.

Derek queria que o mundo se fodesse.

Ele queria apenas afogar suas magoas em uma longa e incrível sequencia de doses de Whisky. Derek parou em uma loja de conveniências no posto mais próximo e comprou uma garrafa do whisky mais fajuto que ele vira na prateleira.

Jennifer era uma vaca e não merecia ser esquecida em um Whisky bom.

O Hale pagou o produto, resmungando algum xingamento para o aviso de não beber dirigindo proferido pelo caixa e seguiu em direção ao seu Prius prateado que estava estacionado de mal jeito e tendo o seu tanque abastecido.

Derek parou de abastecer, colocou o dinheiro sobre qualquer superfície plana que vira e saiu cantando pneu. Ele estava desesperado para tirar aquela desgraçada de sua mente, mas seu coração insistia em dizer não. O seu cérebro não conseguia se lembrar de momentos em que Jennifer não estivesse presente.  
Derek acelerava e dirigia inconscientemente pelas ruas. Ele nem sabia para onde estava indo. Ele reconhecia aquela rua como a da pracinha que havia perto de sua casa. Foi quando um vulto branco passou por seu campo de visão e algo grande e azul caiu na frente do Prius prateado.

O Hale não teve muito tempo de reação.

Ele girou o volante para a esquerda a tempo de desviar daquela coisa grande que surgira em seu caminho e evitar um acidente grave. O Hale sentiu o seu carro bater com a lateral naquela coisa e ouviu a sua lataria ser danificada. Ele teve um pouco de dificuldade para retomar o controle do carro, mas o conseguiu antes de sofrer algum acidente. O moreno de olhos claros parou o carro de qualquer jeito na rua, já que a mesma estava deserta, e desceu do veículo, procurando ver o que fora aquilo.

\- mas o que diabos ... – ele murmurou vendo aquele enorme cristal azul perfurando o asfalto. Derek se aproximou do enorme cristal lentamente. O Hale e tocou, sentindo a temperatura baixa do mesmo. Aquilo parecia um grande e enorme espinho de gelo.

\- eu devo estar MUITO CHAPADO – falou o Hale cobrindo a boca.

Ele ... Ele estava ... Rindo? É. Ele estava chapado. Três quartos da garrafa em sua mão já haviam ido parar em sua corrente sanguínea. Derek tocou o espinho de gelo esperando que o mesmo sumisse de sua visão, mas não ocorreu e ... CARALHO! Aquilo era realmente muito gelado. Em um ato digno do prêmio de idiota do ano, Derek retirou um canivete de seu bolso e raspou o espinho de gelo, despejando as raspas dentro da garrafa.

\- eu estou muito chapado – ele riu de si mesmo enquanto tomava mais um gole da bebida em suas mãos. O chão tremeu atrás de si e Derek se virou assustado. Outro espinho de gelo havia caído ali, mas o que diabos estava acontecendo. Aquelas coisas pareciam tão reais.  
Derek ficou analisando aqueles espinhos que pareciam ter o tamanho do seu carro. Ele tocou o segundo espinho e percebeu que ele possuía a mesma angulação que o primeiro. Ele olhou para os dois espinhos, que apontavam para o céu que cobria a pracinha. Demorou um pouco mas Derek pôde ver mais um vindo em sua direção.

O Hale não teve tempo de reação, pois assim que identificou o objeto que vinha em sua direção o mesmo já havia se fincado no chão ao lado do seu carro, assustando Derek, que cobriu os olhos com os braços e virava para o lado contrario. Assim que Derek percebeu que não corria perigo, ele voltou a encarar o seu carro, rezando para que o mesmo estivesse bem. E Derek pôde soltar o ar que prendia quando viu que seu carro estava intacto. Mas afinal, o que estava acontecendo ali?

\- mas que porra é essa? – perguntou para si mesmo enquanto se aproximava de seu carro lentamente.

Ele olhava para o céu com medo de ser atingido por outro daqueles projéteis gigantes. Foi quando um clarão vindo da pracinha onde ele pediu Jennifer em namoro chamou a sua atenção. O moreno se aproximou, receoso, mas tudo o que viu fora dois adultos, uma criança e um adolescente.

A criança aparentava ter os seus oito anos, o adolescente parecia ter dezessete, a mulher parecia ter os seus vinte anos, enquanto que o homem aparentava já estar nos seus quarenta. Os adultos seguravam livros grossos e de cores distintas. Os livros estavam abertos e os adultos os seguravam com uma das mãos.  
A mulher estava atrás da garotinha de cabelos brancos e o homem estava atrás do adolescente de cabelos castanhos. O homem sorria como um psicopata que estava prestes a ganhar na loteria, o adolescente sorria orgulhoso como se tivesse acabado de derrotar o time adversário no campeonato de futebol da escola.

Derek notou que a criança os encarava temerosa enquanto segurava o próprio ombro. A lateral de seu vestido parecia estar queimada. A mulher encarava o homem e o adolescente com um olhar mortal. Ela também estava com vestígios de queimadura em suas roupas, mas não parecia ligar tanto.

\- mas o que diabos eles estão fazendo? – perguntou e logo viu o livro da mulher começar a brilhar.

\- **_CHIKA_** – gritou a mulher e a garota abriu as mãos e as apontou para os outros dois.  
Delas saíram cristais de gelos do tamanho de um pé adulto. Derek arregalou os olhos vendo os cristais voarem na direção do adolescente e do homem. O homem correu para o lado, enquanto que o adolescente saltava, fazendo os cristais passarem direto por si. Agora Derek sabia o motivo das roupas do adolescente estarem rasgadas.

\- eu só posso estar muito chapado – falou Derek esfregando os olhos antes de voltar a encarar o campinho de futebol que havia ali na pracinha.

Assim que seus olhos caíram na criança ele ficou boquiaberto. A garota estava em cima do adolescente, estrangulando o mesmo. Derek não conseguia crer naquilo. Como que uma garota de oito anos conseguia estrangular um adolescente de quinze anos?! O mesmo parecia não ter forças para ir contra a garota.

\- **_FEMUL_** – gritou o homem e o seu livro brilhou em laranja.  
Derek não entendeu muito bem, mas a garota se afastara do adolescente com urgência. Não demorou muito para uma esfera de algo laranja subisse e voasse na direção do céu.

\- é, eu estou muito chapado. Chapado para caralho – falou o Hale balançando a cabeça em negação e se virando para voltar ao seu carro. Ele colocou um pouco do whisky na boca.

\- o fato de você admitir que está chapado diz que ainda resta alguma sanidade aí dentro – Derek ouviu alguém dizer e cuspiu o líquido imediatamente devido ao susto.

\- caralho! Não me assusta assim – ralhou o Hale encarando o estranho ao seu lado. Ele usava roupas negras e um sobretudo vermelho escuro.

\- só estou dando uma opinião – falou dando de ombros enquanto encarava a luta lá embaixo.

\- você também consegue ver? – perguntou vendo que o outro encarava tudo o que ocorria ali.

\- claro que eu posso – falou dando de ombros – qualquer um pode – finalizou e o Hale abriu a boca em um perfeito O antes de começar a rir.

\- já entendi. Você também é obra do meu amiguinho aqui – falou balançando a garrafa de whisky na frente antes de voltar a encarar tudo aquilo.

\- sou tão real quanto você, cara – falou o outro ajeitando o capuz vermelho que lhe cobria o rosto.

\- ah, é. Então prova – falou o Hale já levando a garrafa a boca. Mas, ele não soube como, a garrafa havia sumido de sua mão. Ao olhar para o estranho ele o viu beber um pouco da bebida antes de a erguer em sua direção.

\- bem vagabundo – falou limpando a boca com as costas das mãos que estavam cobertas por luvas esfarrapadas.

\- então tá, você é real. Mas prove que aquilo lá é real – falou apontando para a garotinha, que agora havia disparado uma bola azul que tocou o campinho criando uma camada de gelo ao redor.

\- eu já disse que posso vê-los – falou o menor que Derek já julgava ser um morador de rua sem teto.

\- como posso saber que não está tão chapado quanto eu e não está tendo alucinações também? – perguntou o Hale bebendo mais um pouco.

\- simples. Eu sou um deles – falou apontando com o queixo para as pessoas que estavam no campinho de futebol.

\- você tem uma criança ou um irmão que faz mágica? – perguntou Derek com ironia e bebeu um pouco mais do whisky.

\- eu sou como a garotinha e o outro garoto, cara – falou e o Hale sorriu.

\- ah é? Então faz uma mágica daquelas – falou Derek cruzando os braços e encarando o estranho.

\- você não percebeu, não é? Claro que não, já que você está bem chapado para ver aquilo e achar que é o Whisky e não puxar o celular para filmar – falou o outro mexendo no casaco vermelho e puxando um livro negro com marcas estranhas.

\- um livro? – perguntou Derek rindo.

\- sim – respondeu o outro estendendo-o para Derek.

\- o que quer que eu faça? Conte uma historinha para você? – perguntou o Hale em um tom irônico. Não há como criticar o seu humor. Quem não estaria irritado e extremamente ácido ao descobrir que fora traído por sua esposa? Qualquer um.

\- é sério isso? – perguntou o outro lhe encarando. Derek pôde ver a cor âmbar dos olhos do outro e, por um momento, ficou apenas admirando. – hunf, humilhante. Um adulto desse tamanho com medo de um livro – falou guardando o livro embaixo do braço.

\- não tenho medo de um livro – argumentou encarando o outro e bebendo um pouco mais.

\- então do que está com medo? – perguntou o outro novamente estendendo o livro para o Hale.

\- de nada. Só não vejo motivos para ler o livro – falou o Hale dando de ombros.

\- ele pode te mostrar poder e te dar recompensas – falou o outro e Derek o olhou com desdém.

\- cara, é só um livro, o máximo que isso pode me dar é conhecimento e olhe lá – respondeu o Hale encarando o outro.

\- já ouviu falar que conhecimento é poder? Vamos lá. Eu só preciso que você leia em alto e bom tom – falou e o Hale se mostrou indeciso.

\- cara ... – tentou argumentar

\- o que você tem a perder lendo? Hein? Leia – falou pegando a mão do moreno e colocando o livro sobre ela.

Derek não iria admitir aquilo em voz alta, mas, assim que o livro tocou a sua mão uma sensação estranha tomou o seu corpo. Por um momento, o Hale poderia jurar que viu o livro emitir um brilho roxo, como um espelho que refletiu a luz do Sol ao ser movimentado.

Mas do que Derek estava falando?! Eles estava chapado.

De rabo cheio pelo álcool, como diria a sua irmã mais velha.

\- eu não acredito que vou fazer isso – falou Derek pegando o livro com as duas mãos colocando o whisky embaixo de seu braço, abrindo o livro e passando a primeira página.

\- apenas leia – falou o castanho se posicionando de frente para os espinhos que estavam no asfalto atrás de Derek.

\- tudo bem, mas, eu não consigo ler nada – falou e o menor soltou um xingamento baixo antes de se aproximar.

\- fala sério – falou estendendo a mão para pegar o livro das mãos de Derek, que passou a segunda folha.

\- espera, achei uma coisa – falou encarando o livro e depois passou a encarar o outro, que lhe fitava com um brilho no olhar.

\- SERIO?! VAMOS, LEIA – o menor agora gritava em animação, se virando para o campinho onde acontecia a briga entre a garotinha e o rapaz.

\- tudo bem, lá vai – falou e pigarreou um pouco. Derek viu o livro a sua frente brilhar em um roxo escuro, quase negro quando ele deu indícios de que iria falar.

\- **_RAYH_**


	2. Pacto

Derek acordou com a maior dor de cabeça de sua vida naquela manhã. Ele sentia como se sua cabeça fosse explodir a qualquer momento. A luz que vinha da janela do seu quarto parecia ser o detonador da bomba que estava em sua cabeça. O moreno realmente estava com muita dor. Ele sentia vontade de arrancar a própria cabeça para ver se aquela dor exorbitante cessava.

O moreno relutou. Mas relutou mesmo em abrir os olhos. Não apenas pela dor, mas pela possibilidade de encontrar a cama vazia ao seu lado. Ele se lembrava de grande parte do dia anterior. Ele havia acordado ao lado de Jennifer, tiveram uma manhã romântica com muito sexo. Ele se levantou para se preparar para o trabalho enquanto a mulher ia preparar o café da manhã.

Eles comeram juntos, sorrindo felizes. Eles eram daqueles casais que não importava quanto tempo estivessem juntos, eles faziam as mesmas coisas que faziam no início do relacionamento. Enquanto Jennifer ia tomar banho para ir para o hospital, Derek arrumava a cozinha e lavava os pratos. Depois os dois saiam juntos. Derek a deixava no hospital e depois seguia de volta para o apartamento para pegar algumas coisas, já que era caminho para a oficina onde trabalhava.

Eles almoçaram juntos em um restaurante barato próximo ao apartamento deles. Voltaram para o trabalho e desejaram um bom dia um para o outro. Jennifer seguiu para casa de ônibus, pois sabia do trabalho noturno do marido. Ela não gostava muito, mas já que trazia dinheiro para casa, e não era tão pouco, ela aceitava o fato de ter que dar de cara com um Derek surrado assim que o mesmo chegasse em casa.

Derek lutou, pegou o dinheiro na sala do dono da casa de apostas que era também o local das lutas, se deparando com o mesmo fodendo a boca de sua mulher, ou ao menos se preparando para. O moreno se lembrava de ter saído furioso, discutido com a mulher no estacionamento, antes de se dirigir para o posto mais próximo, comprando o whisky mais vagabundo que encontrara.

Depois disso, eram apenas flashs. Flashs os quase Derek julgava constituir um sonho maluco que ele tivera. Qual é? Crianças soltando elementos das mãos? Aquilo era tudo muito louco. Louco demais. Com certeza era tudo fruto da sua imaginação repleta de álcool no seu sistema sanguíneo.

O moreno abriu os olhos, sentindo os mesmos queimarem como se o homem os tivesse mergulhado no próprio Sol. Derek rolou na cama, enquanto tentava proteger os olhos com a mão até que os mesmos se adaptassem a claridade do local. O moreno sentia o corpo suado e os lençóis grudentos. Provavelmente não deve ter ligado o ar-condicionado quando chegara em casa.

Derek se ergueu, sentindo o lençol de cama acompanhar sua pele no processo, até que não fosse mais possível seguir caminho. Nojento, ele sabia, mas não tinha muito o que fazer, a não ser se erguer, tirar o lençol e colocar para lavar. Mas ele permaneceu sentado, fazendo careta para tudo.

O seu mundo era uma merda.

A sua vida era uma merda.

E para completar a merda toda: A ressaca!

A ressaca estava ali como cereja do bolo.

UHUL, VALEU RESSACA!

O moreno deslizou os olhos claros por todo o local, analisando o mesmo. O seu quarto estava uma bagunça. Provavelmente ele tentou destruir tudo para extravasar a raiva por ter sido traído pela mulher que ele julgava ser “A mulher perfeita”. É, e pelo visto ele quase conseguiu.

Estava tudo bagunçado. Roupas jogadas por todo o quarto, algumas de Jennifer. Haviam malas “arrumadas” pelo chão, com pedaços das roupas que estavam no interior das mesmas, presas do lado de fora da mala, que se encontrava fechada. Derek não queria nem saber como ele conseguira fechar aquilo.

O moreno olhou para o relógio, constatando estar atrasado. Daimon, o seu parceiro, iria lhe matar. O cara não conseguia dar conta de tudo sozinho. Mas ele bem que poderia aguentar um pequeno atraso do chefe. O moreno desviou o olhar para alguns milímetros à direita, olhando o porta retrato contendo uma foto dele com Jennifer, ambos sorrindo na noite em que o moreno a pedira em noivado.

Ah, aquele fora um momento mágico na vida de Derek. Ele reuniu toda a sua família, ou o que sobrou dela, e alguns amigos para um jantar. Onde ele se ajoelhou na frente da mulher que amava mais do que tudo, causando um grito de espanto em Laura, que passou a saltitar no mesmo lugar sem parar, e um gritinho agudo em Cora.

A família de Jennifer também estava presente. A mãe da garota só faltou abrir a janela e gritar para todo o bairro o quanto estava feliz por sua filha. O pai de Jennifer, assim como o irmão da mesma, parabenizaram Derek, além de deixar claro o que lhe ocorreria caso ele a machucasse.

Mas ao que parece, ninguém alertou Jennifer do que ocorreria a ela caso a mulher lhe magoasse. Pois é, mais um dia na vida de Derek Hale. Nesse capítulo, vimos como lidar com uma traição: Beba como se não houvesse amanhã, mesmo que isso não amenize a sua dor. E era justamente isso o que havia ocorrido. A bebida não havia amenizado a dor, só havia atrasado o efeito da mesma.

Derek pegou a sua foto com a mulher e jogou a mesma longe. O objeto bateu contra a parede, quebrando o vidro que cobria a foto quebrado e sendo espalhado em vários pedaços pelo local que já estava incrivelmente bagunçado.

O Hale sentia vontade de chorar, uma vontade tremenda. Ele não se aguentou e começou a desabar em lágrimas. A sua mulher, a pessoa que ele mais amava e em quem ele mais confiava, havia lhe traído. Havia lhe traído com um homem baixo, gordo, nojento sem higiene e muito menos escrúpulos, apenas por dinheiro. Caramba. Ele esperava muito mais de Jennifer. Ela sempre se mostrou uma mulher simples, sem nenhum interesse financeiro maior do que o normal de todas as pessoas de família humilde.

Depois de passar mais ou menos uma hora sentado na cama, chorando como nunca havia chorado antes, pelos menos depois do acidente de seus pais, onde ambos morreram, o moreno de olhos claros se levantou e rumou em direção ao banheiro. Ele se olhou no espelho apenas para constatar o óbvio:

Ele estava horrível.

Olheiras enormes, pálido como o conde Drácula. Se fosse Hallowen, era capaz das pessoas acharem que ele tinha se fantasiado e esquecido de tirar a maquiagem. O moreno bufou, negando levemente com a cabeça, tomando cuidado para não intensificar a sua dor de cabeça ou a tontura que sentia.

Derek pegou a escova de dentes e o creme dental, enquanto sentia o estômago revirar. Ele estava indeciso em começar a escovar os dentes ou esperar para ver se vomitava agora, ou era só alarme falso. Sua dúvida não permaneceu por muito tempo, já que o estômago se contraiu, fazendo todo o conteúdo que o mesmo continha subir rumo a boca do homem.

Derek praticamente jogou tudo na pia do banheiro e correu na direção do vaso sanitário. Ele ergueu a tampa com velocidade, enquanto segurava aquele líquido ácido em sua boca para não ter que limpar o chão. E seu estômago se contraiu novamente, fazendo mais daquela mistura de suco gástrico com Deus sabe o quê que Derek havia comido noite passada subir pela sua garganta.

Derek colocou tudo para fora no vaso sanitário, enquanto tateava o mesmo em busca da descarga. Ele teria que ligar para Daimon e avisar que não iria trabalhar hoje, e que se quisesse poderia tirar o dia de folga. Derek não tinha condições de trabalhar. Ele estava esgotado, tanto física, quanto emocionalmente.

O Hale demorou um pouco, colocando tudo para fora, antes de escovar os dentes e tomar um banho, para retirar o suor que lhe cobria o corpo. Assim que saiu do banheiro, Derek procurou por alguma roupa limpa, sua, em meio àquele caos que havia se tornado o seu quarto. Ele vestiu as primeiras peças que encontrou e saiu do quarto.

Ele tentou não olhar para os retratos no corredor, mas fora inevitável. Seu olhar parecia ser puxado por uma força Jedi para todas aquelas fotos. Derek não queria sofrer mais. E ele sabia que se olhasse para as fotos ele iria sofrer. E ele não queria sofrer por Jennifer, ela não o merecia. E foi pensando nisso que Derek parou no corredor do apartamento e decidiu ir para o fundo do mesmo.

Quer saber?

Ele iria arrancar todas aquelas fotos. Todas as fotos que envolvessem Jennifer seriam queimadas. E foi exatamente o que fez. Derek saiu retirando foto por foto. Toda foto que havia pelo menos um sinal de Jennifer, o homem a arrancava do lugar e a rasgava em pedacinhos. Ele fez isso com todas as fotos. TODAS. Mas quando chegou na entrada para a sala, ele ouviu o barulho de frigideira vir da cozinha.

O moreno sentiu os punhos cerrarem em raiva. Como ela ainda tinha coragem de adentrar em seu apartamento sem que seja para pegar suas coisas e ir embora de vez da sua vida? Será que aquela vadia ainda pensava em se explicar para ele achando que ele a perdoaria? Ah, ela estava sendo mais do que idiota achando que isso iria acontecer.

Derek adentrou a sala a passos rápidos, já imaginando os gritos que daria com aquela mulher, os empurrões que daria assim que ela se aproximasse na tentativa de abraçar a sua pessoa. Mas Derek parou na sala assim que viu um casaco vermelho sangue com bordas bastante felpudas jogado perto do seu sofá. Parecia ser uma daquelas peças de grife, mas estava para lá de sujo e surrado.

Derek se perguntava quem diabos usaria uma peça daquela em pleno verão. Só poderia estar louco, um ser humano desses. Derek notou um certo volume abaixo do casaco. O mesmo parecia esconder algo. Um livro, talvez? É. Pela forma deveria ser um livro, e era bem grosso. Derek estranhou mais ainda. A pergunta que vinha a sua mente era:

De quem era aquele casaco?

Ele não se lembrava de ter um desses. Na verdade, o casaco nem parecia dar em si. Jennifer também não tinha uma peça dessas no guarda roupa. Mas Derek se lembrou de que Jennifer estava lhe traindo com o seu chefe, que tinha dinheiro, muito. Com toda a certeza o homem já havia dado aquele casaco para a mulher.

A cólera voltou a crescer em Derek. Como ela ousava voltar para casa e ainda por cima com presentes que aquele homem nojento lhe dera? Mas o que intrigava o Hale era o estado da peça. Jennifer era muito cuidadosa com a sua aparência. Jamais deixaria uma peça de roupa sua chegar ao estado daquele casaco. O mesmo possuía vários rasgos e arranhões.

O homem balançou a cabeça, se libertando da sua rede de pensamentos. Ele tinha que enfrentar Jennifer. Não poderia deixar a mulher ali por mais um segundo. Ele a expulsaria, e agora ela não teria motivos para voltar, já que Derek iria a jogar para fora do apartamento com todas as coisas dela. Jennifer Blake partiria de sua vida hoje, e sem direito ou chances de volta.

Quando Derek adentrou a cozinha com a sua melhor expressão de ódio, não que ele estivesse forçando a mesma, mas estava tentando separar a mesma da sua expressão de dor, ele se surpreendeu ao ver a imagem de um homem castanho, de pele clara um pouco maltratada. No mesmo instante, Derek voltou para detrás da parede que separava o corredor de entrada da cozinha.

QUEM DIABOS ERA AQUELE CARA?!

E PORQUE CARALHO ELE SE VESTIA COMO AQUELE DEMÔNIO DO DEATH NOTE?

Quer dizer, o cara usava uma camisa negra, que parecia ser de renda, já que dava para ver a pele do mesmo por debaixo da roupa. Mas a mesma possuía uma pelagem sobre a renda, fazendo uma espécie de X no torço do castanho. Derek voltou a colocar só uma parte do rosto na cozinha, apenas para olhar melhor o indivíduo.

Aquele cara, além de usar uma camisa que deveria ser muito quente para o verão, estava trajando uma calça também preta, com alguns rasgos que Derek não sabia dizer se era maus tratos ou estilo mesmo. O castanho possuía mangas negras nos braços, que possuíam uma pelagem se enroscando nelas, mas deixando bem clara a renda por debaixo da mesma.

Derek engoliu em seco. O que aquele cara estava fazendo ali? Teria invadido o apartamento? Derek estava temeroso. O moreno procurou por alguma arma ao seu redor, mas parou ao se lembrar de um fato.

CARALHO!

Ele era lutador. Ele lutava luta livre e era bom no que fazia. As únicas armas das quais ele precisava agora eram seus punhos. E foi pensando nisso que Derek esperou pelo melhor momento para avançar no castanho. E este não demorou a chegar. Derek sorriu antes de morder os lábios e correr até a cozinha, se jogando no homem de cabelos castanhos.

Derek pulou no homem de preto, derrubando o mesmo no chão, com força. O moreno de olhos claros nem esperou por mais nada, apenas socou o rosto do homem, antes de erguer o torso do mesmo pelos ombros e bater com força contra o chão, ouvindo um gemido baixo e um pouco agudo escapar dos lábios alheios, antes do corpo do homem permanecer estático, com os olhos fechados.

Derek encarou aquilo em dúvida. Teria feito o cara desmaiar, ou seria apenas um truque para escapar de si. O Hale não parou muito para decidir, ele apenas desviou os olhos do rosto pálido coberto por pintinhas e olhou para as mãos do castanho, vendo que o mesmo segurava uma espátula numa mão e na outra ele segurava pimenta.

Derek olhou para o fogão, vendo o mesmo ligado. Ah, era só o que lhe faltava. Um sem teto invadir a sua casa para lhe roubar comida. O moreno de olhos verdes respirou fundo, tentando conter uma espécie de rosnado que surgiu em sua garganta. Ele não tinha paciência para isso. Era muito estresse em menos de vinte e quatro horas para um ser humano só.

\- hey – falou o moreno encarando o castanho abaixo de si. Mas o castanho não se moveu, nem se quer abriu os olhos.

\- hey, idiota, acorda – falou o moreno de olhos claros cutucando o castanho abaixo de si.

O castanho nada respondeu, nem se quer se moveu. O moreno de olhos claros voltou a cutucar o castanho, na esperança que o mesmo desse sinal de vida, mas o castanho não respondia aos atos. O moreno até mesmo distribuiu tapinhas no rosto do castanho, mas nada aconteceu. Derek já estava desesperado. Ele temia ter matado aquele sem teto. Primeiro a sua mulher havia lhe traído e agora ele havia matado alguém.

É, a vida de Derek estava uma loucura.

Derek fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar, e nem percebeu quando o castanho abriu o recipiente da pimenta, em sua mão direita, com o polegar. Quando o moreno suspirou fechando os olhos, ele sentiu um movimento abaixo de si. Ao puxar o ar parar os pulmões, o moreno sentiu suas narinas arderem.

O moreno passou a espirrar e seus olhos a lacrimejar. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele só sentiu o seu corpo ser empurrado para o lado, perdendo o controle da situação. Derek se apressou em soltar o ar com força pelas narinas, tentando expulsar aquilo que tanto o irritava. Quando o moreno abriu os olhos, ele pôde ver o castanho se erguer.

\- filho da mãe – rosnou o moreno chutando a cintura do castanho, fazendo o mesmo cair no chão novamente.

\- o que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou o castanho e logo Derek já estava sobre o mesmo novamente.

\- o que VOCÊ pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou o moreno de olhos claros encarando o outro nos olhos, se surpreendendo ao ver um par de olhos da cor âmbar.

\- fazendo o café da manhã. Até um certo moreno louco pular em cima de mim e me socar – falou o castanho encarando o moreno com indignação.

\- o que você faz na minha casa? - perguntou o moreno vendo o castanho rolar os olhos.

\- você me deixou entrar, seu idiota – disse o castanho vendo o moreno rir irônico.

\- aham. Certo. E eu sou o presidente dos Estados Unidos – disse o moreno sorrindo tomando o cuidado de prender as mãos do castanho dessa vez.

\- você se chama Derek Hale. É mecânico de dia e lutador pela noite. Foi traído pela sua mulher e descobriu ontem, motivo pelo qual ficou completamente bêbado. Nos conhecemos depois de um quase acidente de carro e você me aceitou como seu parceiro do torneio – disse o castanho com seriedade e Derek o fitou com seriedade.

Ele não entendeu a última parte, mas não sabia como o castanho sabia de sua vida. E essa era a parte mais importante para ele no momento. O moreno estava temeroso de como o castanho abaixo de si tinha conhecimento de sua vida. Mas então o rapaz se lembrou de um certo alguém e uma possibilidade surgiu em sua mente. O moreno ergueu a cabeça e golpeou o nariz do castanho com a testa.

\- foi o Deucalion, não foi? Foi aquele filho da mãe que te mandou aqui – rosnou o moreno sentindo a raiva dominar o seu corpo.

\- quem é Deucalion? – perguntou o castanho encarando o homem acima de si com curiosidade.

\- não se faça de idiota, seu cínico – rosnou o moreno vendo o sangue começar a escorrer do nariz do castanho.

\- eu não sei do que está falando. Eu não conheço ninguém além de você – falou o castanho e o moreno se enfureceu mais ainda ao ouvir as palavras do menor.

\- você acha que eu tenho cara de idiota? Eu sei que você está aqui a mando do Deucalion. E eu vou deixar você sair vivo daqui apenas para que diga para ele que se ele continuar com isso, eu vou matar ele com as minhas mãos, beeeeem lentamente – falou o moreno socando o rosto do castanho, antes de se levantar e erguer o castanho pelo colarinho da camisa que usava.

\- eu falo a verdade. Eu não sou daqui – disse o castanho encarando o moreno nos olhos, expressando toda a sua sinceridade. Derek não soube bem o porquê, mas ele sentia sinceridade nas palavras do castanho, que pareciam quebrar a sua raiva aos poucos.

\- de onde você é, então? – perguntou o moreno ainda prensando o castanho contra o chão.

\- se você me deixar terminar o seu café da manhã, antes que ele queime, eu te digo – respondeu o castanho e Derek voltou a se sentir enfurecido.

Mas ele parou para pensar quando o cheiro de comida chegou a suas narinas. Ele pensou um pouco mais. Sua barriga roncava de fome, ele sentia fome, embora estivesse bastante triste e irritado para comer. Mas ele tinha de comer, e seu estômago suplicava por algo em seu corpo. O moreno suspirou derrotado antes de voltar a encarar o homem abaixo de si.

\- tente qualquer gracinha e eu acabo com a sua raça – disse o moreno de olhos verdes se levantando lentamente enquanto encarava o castanho com seriedade. O homem de olhos castanhos claros ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

\- não se preocupe, não planejo nada contra você – falou o castanho se virando com calma para o fogão.

Derek viu o castanho terminar seja lá o que ele estivesse fazendo para o desjejum deles. Ficou tudo em silêncio desde então. Nenhum dos dois falava mais nada. Derek analisava atentamente os movimentos do homem a sua frente, enquanto que este se concentrava em terminar o que fazia antes do ataque do moreno de olhos claros a sua pessoa.

Quando o castanho terminou, o moreno ficou tenso, mais vigilante do que antes. Qualquer movimento do castanho de olhos da cor âmbar era motivo de alerta para Derek. O moreno simplesmente não conseguia relaxar naquela situação. Ele já estava tenso o bastante antes, só pelo fato de sua mulher o ter traído, agora então? Hunf. Simplesmente impossível relaxar. O castanho pegou alguns pratos e talheres, como se conhecesse o lugar muito bem – fato que assustou Derek – antes de se virar e colocar um prato com tiras de bacon e ovos mexidos. Um dos pratos foi colocado a sua frente e o moreno o encarou com suspeita, antes de erguer o olhar para encarar o castanho com seriedade.

\- você acha mesmo que eu vou comer isso daí? – perguntou o moreno com um tom irônico finalizando com uma risada.

O moreno encarou o prato a sua frente, enquanto via o castanho levar um garfo ao seu prato e pegar um pouco dos ovos mexidos e os levar a boca. O homem encarou o castanho mastigar a comida com calma, antes de a engolir e levar um copo com água a boca. O castanho abriu a boca e mostrou a língua, fazendo questão de provar que havia engolido.

\- eu não preciso envenenar ninguém. Muito menos você – falou o castanho voltando a sua atenção para o próprio prato, começando a comer o mesmo com vontade.

O homem comia com tanta vontade que parecia um animal desesperado por alimento. O moreno encarava o outro comendo com surpresa e... medo? É, Derek sentia um pouco de medo do homem, sim. Embora já tivesse provado a si mesmo que era capaz de deter o mesmo, Derek ainda o temia. E ver o jeito que o castanho comia lhe assustava ainda mais. Quer dizer, ele não usava facas com o bacon, ele simplesmente os estendia com o garfo, fincava os dentes nas tiras de carne frita e puxava a cabeça, rasgando o bacon com os dentes.

Era assustador ver um estranho comer assim.

\- enfim – disse o moreno dispensando a comida. Ele já não sentia vontade alguma de comer devido ao ocorrido da noite anterior e da ressaca que o atacava – o que faz aqui? – perguntou o moreno encarando o outro terminar de comer e beber água como se não bebesse qualquer coisa há séculos.

\- eu já lhe disse. Você me deixou entrar. Você vai comer isso? – perguntou apontando para o prato do moreno. Derek ficou um pouco pensativo antes de empurrar o prato na direção do castanho, que passou a devorar o conteúdo da porcelana assustadoramente, de novo.

\- eu estou querendo saber por que você ainda está aqui? – perguntou o moreno vendo o castanho dar de ombros antes de pegar o copo com água e o levar a boca.

\- porque eu pertenço à você agora – respondeu o castanho antes de permitir que a água adentrasse sua boca e descesse por sua garganta.

Derek quase engasgou com aquilo. OK. De todos os intrusos que ele pensou que encontrasse em sua casa, ele jamais cogitou que seria um desse tipo. Se bem que, olhando para o jeito que ele se vestia, Derek deveria imaginar algo do tipo. O quê? O cara estava usando pele no verão. O que mais Derek deveria esperar além de um maluco pervertido? O moreno coçou a garganta, antes de olhar para a mesa, um pouco envergonhado por estar passando por algo do tipo. O moreno riu de nervoso antes de coçar a garganta novamente para pronunciar algo.

\- escuta, eu não sou esse tipo de cara. Falou? – disse o moreno de olhos verdes encarando fixamente o castanho.

\- você já falou que não costuma aceitar estranhos em sua casa – disse o homem de cabelos castanhos, continuando a comer a sua comida.

\- não estou me referindo a isso. Mas isso também. Eu só quero voltar para a minha vida normal, portanto... – o moreno fora interrompido por uma risadinha sarcástica do castanho. O Hale o encarou – qual é a graça? – perguntou o moreno encarando o castanho com curiosidade.

\- vida normal? Sua vida normal mudou, Derek – disse o castanho voltando a beber de sua água sendo encarado pelo mais alto.

\- do que está falando? – perguntou Derek encarando o castanho a sua frente com desconfiança.

\- do torneio – respondeu o castanho encarando o moreno com seriedade.

\- que torneio? – perguntou Derek encarando o outro como se ele fosse um alienígena tentando contato.

\- você foi selecionado para participar de um torneio raro – disse o castanho encarando o moreno com receio.

\- torneio? Você quer dizer de luta? – questionou o moreno animado. Ele sempre quis ser notado no ramo. Quer dizer, a luta livre lucrava quando ele era bom, mesmo que pouco, mas ser profissional era bem melhor.

\- sim. É um torneio de luta – respondeu o castanho encarando o moreno com desconfiança. Ele não esperava essa reação do maior.

\- Como funciona a seleção? – perguntou o moreno encarando o homem a sua frente. Derek estava tão animado que nem desconfiava de um homem daquele estado saber sobre algo do tipo.

\- bom. Não se sabe ao certo. Mas em geral, pessoas fortes, com determinação e algo a mais que eu não sei. Nunca descobri o que era – sussurrou a última parte com um olhar baixo. Parecia tristonho, fato que Derek não notou.

\- e eu fui selecionado? O que eu tenho que fazer para participar? – perguntou o moreno em uma animação surpreendente para alguém com o humor derrubado por uma traição.

\- bom. Você já foi selecionado, sim. Mas para participar você precisa assinar o pacto – disse o castanho e o moreno o encarou confuso.

Derek estava tão animado em se imaginar em ringues profissionais, ganhando muito para deixar qualquer homem no chão, que nem se quer cogitou a possibilidade de algo estar errado. E esse algo se revelou mais cedo do que ele esperava. O seu cérebro travou, seu raciocínio fora perdido, seu corpo retesou no exato momento da pronuncia da palavra “pacto”. Ele encarou o castanho com seriedade e logo a ficha caiu. Estava claro que era apenas um truque, uma brincadeira, uma completa idiotice por parte do outro.

\- pacto? – perguntou o moreno de olhos claros e o castanho se levantou e colocou a louça na pia, para ser lavada e caminhou até a saída da cozinha, sendo parado pelo moreno, que lhe fitou com um olhar repreendedor. O castanho ergueu as mãos em rendição e apontou para a sala.

\- eu vou pegar tudo para lhe explicar melhor – disse o castanho e Derek pareceu pensar se confiava ou não no homem a sua frente, antes de abaixar a mão, deixando o caminho livre para o homem de roupa preta caminhar até a sala, sendo seguido pelo olhar examinador do Hale.

O castanho foi até o casaco vermelho, que agora Derek notou se tratar de um sobretudo, e o ergueu o colocando sobre o ombro e pegou um livro negro que estava embaixo do mesmo. O homem de cabelos castanhos um pouco grandes demais retornou para a cozinha e se sentou no mesmo lugar, colocando o livro sobre a mesa. O livro era grande, muito grande. O livro de capa negra lembrava a Derek um livro de história que o mesmo utilizara no ensino médio: um livro grande e grosso o suficiente para caber o assunto de três anos letivos escolares.

O livro lhe pareceu bastante estranho. Ele possuía marcas brancas na capa. Era uma estrela de seis pontas, com símbolos em cada ponta. Mas havia uma marca que se destacava. Era a marca da ponta inferior da estrela. O moreno se perguntava o porquê de um homem naquele estado, carregar um livro que parecia estar impecável. Ainda mais um livro com um hexagrama. Mas havia algo errado. O coração de Derek estava diferente. Aquele livro... aquele livro se parecia muito com o livro que ele vira em seu sonho estranho. O moreno viu o castanho abrir o livro e, atrás da capa do mesmo, puxar o que parecia ser uma carta de baralho. Um baralho negro.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou o moreno já perdendo a paciência. Ele não estava nem um pouco afim de brincadeiras.

\- é a sua inscrição – respondeu o castanho encarando o moreno nos olhos, querendo captar toda e qualquer reação do mesmo.

O moreno viu a carta ser estendida para si, e ele a pegou afim de examinar a mesma. Nas costas da carta, havia símbolos estranhos desenhados em branco. Na frente, havia o mesmo hexagrama que estava desenhado na capa do livro desenhado ali, mas diferente da capa, os símbolos que se encontravam nas pontas do hexagrama estavam coloridos, cada um em uma cor: o de cima era vermelho; o desenho a sua direita era marrom; o da direita deste estava colorido com várias cores; o desenho de baixo era preto com roxo, o símbolo a esquerda do negro era azul; e o último, o que estava a esquerda do vermelho, era verde.

Abaixo do hexagrama, estava o símbolo negro com roxo no canto esquerdo da carta. Acima do hexagrama, havia o mesmo símbolo, no canto esquerdo e a direita do mesmo havia um nome assinado em branco: “Mieczyslaw Stilinski”

\- Stiles Stilinski? – perguntou o moreno encarando o castanho a sua frente.

\- sou eu – respondeu o castanho com as mãos unidas sobre a mesa. Ele parecia tenso.

\- então eu tenho que assinar aqui embaixo? – perguntou o moreno com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- exatamente. Mas você tem que entender que nem tudo o que reluz é ouro – disse o castanho encarando o moreno com seriedade

\- a que se refere? – perguntou o moreno encarando o castanho engolir em seco, enquanto desviava o olhar para os lados.


	3. Fazer

É.

Derek estava bem confuso. Sem contar que estava exausto. Era muita coisa acontecendo de uma só vez. Era muita informação em menos de 24 horas para ser absorvida. Foi por esse motivo que ele resolveu caminhar por uma área da cidade. Não a pracinha que ele sempre ia. Aquela pracinha sempre iria lhe lembrar de Jennifer enquanto a traição ainda fosse recente. Ele não iria pôr os pés naquela praça tão cedo. Foi por isso que ele resolveu ir a um parque.

O parque em que ele levaria Jennifer para fazer um piquenique na semana que vem. O parque era movimentado. Mas bem movimentado mesmo. Várias famílias iriam lá para fazer piquenique, respirar um pouco de ar fresco com os entes queridos... coisas do tipo. Derek se encontrava sentado em um café, bebericando um bom café extra forte, com creme por cima e muito açúcar.

Aquele era o seu café favorito e ele sempre corria para ele quando queria espairecer, dar um pouco de ar para o cérebro. E era exatamente isso o que Derek sentia que precisava fazer. Tipo, ele estava bastante tenso e sua mente estava nublada. Caramba. Ele havia sido traído e, ainda por cima, um completo maluco havia invadido a sua casa. Porque não, Derek não iria deixar um estranho com parafusos a menos como aquele entrar em sua casa, nem se ele tivesse injetado sais de banho em sua corrente sanguínea.

PORRA!

O cara era completamente pirado: Usava roupas de frio em um dos verões mais quentes dos Estados Unidos; fazia todo um escândalo por causa de um livro estranho e completamente idiota; falava coisas estranhas e comia mais do que sua família inteira. O cara era um verdadeiro pé no saco.

Derek olhou para o lado, percebendo a presença de uma mulher ali. Ela lhe lembrava e muito Jennifer. Os cabelos castanhos longos devidamente arrumados, do mesmo jeito que a enfermeira gostava de usar. O moreno suspirou, aproveitando para assoprar o café quente em suas mãos.

Lembrar de Jennifer lhe doía tanto. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu de seu olho, rondando a maçã de seu rosto e parando no queixo. Derek tratou de enxugar a pequena gota de água salgada. Ele sabia que Jennifer não merecia as suas lágrimas, mas mesmo assim ele chorava sempre que se lembrava da mulher.

O homem se sentia fora do controle de seus sentimentos. Ele estava com raiva e dor a todo momento. Não importa o que fizesse ou para onde fosse. Derek estava sendo tomado por aqueles dois sentimentos escuros rapidamente e sabia disso, mas não havia como fazer nada. Ele não via saída.

Derek ainda se perguntava o motivo de a mulher ter feito aquilo consigo. Ele sempre fora um homem fiel, idolatrava a mulher, nunca fizera mal nenhum a mesma, sempre tentando a proteger. Mas por que ela tinha que fazer aquilo? Derek sempre achou que, em um relacionamento, quando você se doava com todas as suas forças, a outra pessoa se doaria também. Um pensamento ingênuo. Agora ele via isso, o quão era ingênuo. No fundo ele achava que merecia isso, sabe? Agora Derek via o quanto precisava amadurecer.

Ele secou mais uma lágrima insistente que havia cismado em rolar seu rosto até atingir o queixo do mesmo. O moreno estava determinado: Não importava quais sentimentos insistiam em lhe engolir, ou se eles lhe consumiam por completo. Derek não iria derramar mais nenhuma lágrima por Jennifer. Aquela vadia não merecia o seu choro, não merecia o seu amor, não merecia a sua dor. Ela não merecia nem se quer o pensamento de Derek, imagine algum sentimento.

O moreno, determinado a esquecer a mulher, iria tirar o dia para se divertir. Iriai sair. Um shopping talvez? Quem sabe um cinema? Um bar? É. Um bar parecia ser um bom programa para um Derek solteiro. Pois é, se Derek não era mais casado com Jennifer, por que não voltar a vida de solteiro que tinha antes da mulher? Se o seu objetivo era esquecer Jennifer, seguir a vida como se nunca tivesse conhecido aquela vadia, o melhor jeito de fazer isso era recomeçando a sua vida de solteiro, do mesmo jeito que era antes de conhecer a mulher. Como se ele pegasse um filme velho e cortasse a parte que ele mais odiava do filme e colasse o filme restante.

É, Derek iria para um bar essa noite, pegaria alguma mulher e a levaria para casa. Ele iria tirar o cheiro de Jennifer daqueles lençóis e de sua cama. O moreno tentou sorrir com a ideia que tinha, mas, infelizmente, seu maldito peito martelava dizendo que isso era errado. Mas a mente de Derek gritava o oposto. Aquele relacionamento já era, não havia como ser salvo, e nem Derek queria o salvar. Ele tinha o direito de se relacionar com outras pessoas, tentar esquecer aquela vadia, tentar ser feliz.

Derek encarou uma garçonete muito bonita que havia ali no café. Ele sabia o nome dela... Nancy? Kacy? Tracy? Algo assim. Ele esperou a mesma passar por si, com um enorme sorriso no rosto e uma garrafa de café na outra mão, enquanto seguia para uma mesa atrás de si para poder olhar o crachá da garota. “Kandance”. É. Ele chegou perto. Talvez nem tanto mas o que importa é que a garota costumava sorrir bastante em sua direção. Seria essa a sua companhia de hoje à noite?

Derek gostaria que sim. O quê? A garota era bonita. Cabelos negros compridos, suas curvas não eram tão grandes, eram um pouco abaixo da média. Mas tudo bem, Derek poderia abrir mão de peitos somente pelo sorriso da garota. Era de derrubar leões. A grande quantidade de homens no café poderia confirmar isso. Ah, ela era até fofinha, sempre estendendo os pedidos da mesa ao cliente errado, sorrindo sem graça logo em seguida, antes de trocar a posição dos pratos na mesa. Derek sorriu ao encarar a garota voltar ao balcão, com uma pequena expressão de alívio no rosto. Mas o filho da mãe do seu coração voltava a apertar, dizendo-lhe que aquilo era errado, clamando por Jennifer. Derek sentia uma vontade tremenda de enfiar a mão no próprio peito e arrancar seu coração dali, jogando-o na lixeira mais próxima. Mas, infelizmente, esse maldito órgão burro era o que lhe fazia viver.

O moreno permaneceu a encarar a garota, que agora se encontrava atrás do balcão, limpando o mesmo e preparando alguns pedidos. Derek estava parecendo aqueles tarados que vinham ao café somente para encarar a agarota, e ele sabia disso. Mas quando ele pensou em desviar o olhar, uma imagem conhecida entrou em seu campo de visão.

Só pode ser brincadeira. Pensava Derek. Será que ele estava lhe seguindo? Qual é? O que um mendigo estaria fazendo num café? Derek iria dar uns bons socos em Stiles se ele o estivesse seguindo. Ah, iria, sim. Mas Derek se surpreendeu ao ver o castanho falar com Kandance como se a conhecesse há algum tempo. O castanho retirou uma nota de dentro da camisa negra e a garota sorriu pegando o dinheiro e entregando um pacote branco para o rapaz, para em seguida se virar para pegar um copo de café e o entregar ao castanho.

O Hale viu o castanho beijar a mão da garota, que sorriu tímida antes de acenar para o castanho, que já se afastava rumo a saída. Derek encarou o castanho sair do café e passar pela janela de vidro ao seu lado, indo em direção ao parque. O moreno ficou de olho no rapaz até o mesmo sumir do seu campo de visão. Derek estava curioso sobre o que o castanho estava fazendo num café e ainda mais com qual dinheiro pagou o lanche que levou. Derek encarou a garçonete. Talvez ela pudesse lhe dar algumas respostas, talvez não. Mas pelo jeito que ela e o castanho conversavam, eles pareciam se conhecer.

Derek encarou a mesa, procurando se decidir entre ignorar aquilo ou realmente procurar saber mais daquele estranho de roupas negras. Um lado seu mandava tudo aquilo ir a merda e ordenava que Derek levasse o café aos lábios, mas outro lado dizia para Derek erguer a mão e chamar Kandance para que pudessem conversar. Derek ficou em dúvida por um momento, mas logo a sua mão fora erguida e não demorou para que Kandance se aproximasse com um sorriso simples nos lábios.

\- posso ajudar em algo, senhor? – perguntou a garota com o seu tom suave e encantador. Derek se desconcertou, enquanto procurava pelas palavras certas.

\- hum... eu posso estar parecendo um pouco invasivo, mas... Você conhece aquele rapaz que acabou de sair? – perguntou o moreno e viu a garota estreitar os olhos em sua direção com desconfiança.

\- por que quer saber? – perguntou a garota e Derek notou a tensão vir da mesma. O Hale ficou um pouco confuso.

\- ah... É que eu acabei tendo um pequeno... problema, se é que posso chamar assim, com ele. E eu gostaria de saber mais sobre ele – disse o moreno e a mulher lhe olhou da cabeça aos pés várias vezes.

\- você não era o cara casado que vivia com uma mulher na mesa sete? – perguntou vendo o moreno suspirar encarando a mesa.

\- é, eu era – disse encarando a morena novamente e Kandance não pôde deixar de notar o olhar de dor do homem.

\- bom. Nesse caso... Acho que se envolver com alguém possa ser uma boa experiência para o Stiles – disse a morena se sentando de frente para Derek, que quase cuspiu o café na mesma, ao ouvir a fala da outra.

\- n-não, não. Ah, não. Você entendeu errado. Não quero me informar sobre ele para isso – disse o moreno tratando logo de dar um fim naquele mal entendido.

\- então para que quer saber sobre ele? O que foi esse tal problema? – perguntou a garçonete voltando a estreitar os olhos na direção do moreno. Derek procurou não falar a verdade, mas se viu sem opção. Talvez revelar logo o ocorrido lhe ajudasse.

\- é que noite passada eu acabei bebendo demais, quando acordei em casa, ele estava lá, fazendo ovos mexidos com bacon – disse o moreno encarando a morena, que parecia atenta a cada palavra sua.

\- e você quer saber se ele pode ser perigoso ou abusou de sua pessoa? – perguntou a morena tentando entender aonde o homem a sua frente queria chegar.

\- é isso aí –respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo a mulher se aproximar mais de si, como quem quer guardar segredo.

\- sabe? Na verdade o Stiles é um pouco complicado, mas não se preocupe, ele é um cara do bem. Jamais faria algo do tipo – disse a garçonete voltando a se sentar de maneira correta na cadeira.

\- complicado? Como assim? – perguntou o moreno e a mulher mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando o moreno curioso.

\- bem... No dia em que conheci o Stiles, eu perguntei de onde ele era? Ele me deu uma resposta um tanto quanto estranha – respondeu a morena encarando o homem a sua frente.

\- o que ele respondeu? – perguntou Derek curioso, enquanto Kandance parecia desconfortável.

\- Ele me disse que viera de um lugar distante onde nenhum humano nunca foi antes. Eu não sabia se ele estava me contando que era astronauta ou se era um doente mental, mas ele não me parece ter doença alguma. – respondeu a garota vendo o moreno a sua frente encarar a mesa pensativo. O Hale não fizera cara de quem ouvia aquilo pela primeira vez, nem que achava ridícula a resposta.

\- o que mais ele lhe disse? – perguntou o moreno encarando a garota lhe fitar curiosa

\- não achou a resposta um pouco louca? – perguntou vendo o moreno de olhos claros menear positivamente.

\- sim, mas o que ele lhe disse em seguida? – perguntou o homem vendo a mulher olhar para as próprias mãos.

\- eu fiquei tensa com a resposta, aí perguntei se ele era astronauta, mas ele negou. Eu perguntei onde fica esse lugar, e ele me disse que eu não gostaria de ouvir a resposta. Foi quando ele me disse que um evento louco estava acontecendo. Me disse que ele era uma espécie de ser mágico que estava aqui para fazer um acordo com um humano, para que assim ele se tornasse rei – narrou a garota e Derek a encarou surpreso.

\- o que mais? – perguntou o moreno vendo a garota suspirar e encarar a janela, olhando as pessoas caminhando para lá e para cá, os carros irem e virem.

\- eu perguntei como que ele faria isso. Sabe? Entrando na onda. Faça um louco acreditar que ele é normal e tudo ficará bem. Ele me mostrou um livro negro estranho. Me disse que o humano que conseguisse ler o livro se tornaria o dono dele na terra. Eu perguntei se poderia dar uma olhada, mas ele me pediu para tentar ler. Eu abri o livro, mas não entendi nada que havia ali. Era tudo muito estranho – disse a garçonete e Derek continuou com a expressão de surpresa no roso.

\- eu achei que era mentira dele, uma baboseira. Que ele era só um louco que havia escrito símbolos estranhos em um livro para poder fazer alguém acreditar em sua mentira. Mas dois dias depois... – a garota parou misteriosamente, fazendo Derek lhe fitar curioso.

\- o que houve dois dias depois? - perguntou a moreno tocando a mão da mulher como um modo de incentivar que ela falasse. Kandance parecia temerosa em contar algo. No final, a garota suspirou encarou a mesa.

\- dois dias depois, uma mulher e uma garota apareceram. Elas se sentaram exatamente nessa mesa. As duas me pareciam normais. Mas quando vim anotar o pedido, eu vi que a mulher carregava um livro idêntico ao que Stiles me mostrou. Perguntei o que era e a mulher me respondeu que era a sua passagem para a boa vida. A garotinha gargalhou divertida e passou a me vigiar o resto do dia em que fiquei no trabalho. Aquilo me assustou. Achei ser coincidência demais. Desde então, não sei mais o que pensar da sanidade de Stiles, mas de uma coisa eu sei. Ele não fará mal a você, se esse for o seu medo – disse a garota antes de alguém no balcão a chamar para que fosse trabalhar.

Derek ficou ali, parado, processando tudo o que lhe fora dito. Ele passou algumas horas da tarde ali no café, apenas processando tudo. Organizando os seus pensamentos. A história contada por Kandance não lhe era absurda. Não mesmo. Ele se lembrava muito bem da conversa que teve com Stiles quando acordou naquela manhã. O castanho lhe contara coisas das quais ele riu descaradamente na mesa. Mas agora ele não sabia o que pensar. É claro que ele não acreditava naquela baboseira de livros de magia e coisa do tipo. Puff. Por favor. Ele só não sabia se julgava Stiles um louco manipulador, ou apenas mais um homem com problemas mentais e que precisava urgentemente de um hospício.

Ele se lembrava da conversa que tivera com o castanho naquela manhã e ela não fora muito diferente da versão da jovem Kandance. Stiles realmente lhe dissera coisas estranhas, que fizeram o moreno duvidar da sanidade do castanho a sua frente. Principalmente a parte do livro. Ele insistia em dizer que Derek deveria proteger o livro o máximo que pudesse enquanto estivesse em sua posse. Foi uma loucura só, aquela conversa. Derek nem soube como teve paciência para ouvir aquilo tudo.

Ele ficou um tempo apenas encarando o seu café e pensando em tudo o que lhe ocorrera com aquele cara estranho. De todos os sem teto que poderiam entrar na vida de Derek, tinha que ser justo um maluco que achava ter um livro mágico e que Derek deveria ficar com ele para o proteger? É, o mundo gostava mesmo de tirar uma com a cara do Hale. Deus só poderia achar muito engraçado fazer essas coisas com o pobre moreno de olhos claros.

Derek suspirou derrotado, antes de terminar o pouco de café que jazia em sua xícara, o qual já se encontrava frio. O moreno pagou a conta e saiu do café, se perguntando o que fazer para passar o tempo. Inconscientemente, Derek olhou para a direita, vendo, ao longe, o parque o qual iria fazer piquenique com a ex-esposa vagabunda. Será que passear pelo parque iria lhe ajudar a colocar os pensamentos em ordem? Ou apenas os deixaria mais conflituosos?

Ele tinha muita coisa em mente ultimamente. Primeiro o divórcio, o qual ele iria pedir para a irmã advogada providenciar antes de sair para o bar; Segundo tinha o sem teto maluco que invadira a sua casa noite passada, do qual Derek sentia medo. Por mais que Kandance tivesse lhe dito que ele não fosse uma ameaça, Derek o temia. O cara era um completo pirado e já havia invadido a sua casa uma vez. Quem poderia lhe garantir que ele não iria mais repetir o ato? E quem poderia lhe garantir que ele não estivesse chapado quando o fizesse? E que não atacaria Derek enquanto estivesse sobre efeito de drogas?

Pois é, ninguém. Também tinha a possibilidade de o homem de cabelos castanhos levar mais alguém consigo. Mas era só o que lhe faltava: a possibilidade de seu apartamento se tornar um ponto de encontro de sem tetos drogados. Ah, ele mataria aquele filho da mãe se ele ousasse fazer isso. Aliás, Derek o mataria só de ele aparecer novamente em seu apartamento, imagina se levasse mais alguém para lá. Stiles teria um encontro marcado com o solo que se encontrava cinco andares abaixo se aparecesse por lá.

Stiles. Pff. Que diabos de nome era aquele? Parecia até que alguém tentou falar “Estilo” e acabou se engasgando com algum inseto que invadira sua boca durante a fala. O moreno sorriu com a ideia, enquanto caminhava rumo ao parque que já era possível ver o verde das árvores do local. Derek sentiu as mãos inquietas. Isso sempre ocorria quando ele estava tenso e não sabia o que fazer. Bem, Derek sabia o que fazer, mas ele não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo tudo.

Sem mais opções, Derek enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça que vestia e começou a caminhar com a cabeça baixa. Ele encarou uma livraria que tinha ali perto e logo o homem de cabelos castanhos veio em sua mente. Ele se lembrou da conversa maluca com o mesmo e sorriu, negando com a cabeça. Uma família saiu da livraria, fazendo Derek parar o que fazia para encará-la. Ele não queria o fazer, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar. Ele tinha um bom motivo para isso: A família era composta por um casal e três filhos, sendo um deles homem. Aquilo lhe apertou o peito, lhe lembrando de algo bastante doloroso para si.

A morte de seus pais.

Seus pais morreram quando Derek ainda era um garoto. Em uma noite, Alexander e Talia Hale estavam voltando de uma viagem de negócios. Eles iriam chegar atrasados para o jantar, mas pelo menos iriam passar o fim da noite com a família. Mas eles nunca chegaram em casa. Pois é, o que era uma noite comum para milhares de pessoas, era a lembrança da morte de seus pais, para Derek. O moreno chegou ao parque, vendo o mesmo movimentado, com várias famílias fazendo piqueniques. Havia um belo Sol para isso naquela tarde. O céu estava limpo, indicando que não haveria chuva tão cedo.

O Hale começou a caminhar pelo parque, com as mãos escondidas nos bolsos. Ele via algumas crianças correndo pelo parque, brincando de pega-pega. Algumas andavam de patins pela calçada do local, fazendo os cabelos e roupas balançarem ao vento devido a velocidade em que corriam. Derek sorriu se lembrando do tempo em que ele adorava fazer essas práticas. O moreno parou para se sentar em um banquinho que havia ali perto, embaixo de uma árvore. Ele ficou a olhar o movimento do parque, se perguntando se algum dia ele poderia fazer aqueles programas com um filho seu.

\- tem certeza? Não creio que consigamos achar um tão fácil assim por aqui – disse um adolescente com a farda de um colégio de renome na cidade caminhando ao lado de um rapaz gordo que usava uma camiseta branca suja de molho e terra, cabelos castanhos, calça jeans rasgada e tênis branco.

O que mais chamou a atenção do moreno foram os cilindros de metal que se encontravam nos pulsos do rapaz gordo. Eles lhe lembravam e muito algemas, tinham até alguns pedaços de correntes presos aos mesmos, mas as correntes eram grossas demais para serem da polícia. O Hale os seguiu com o olhar, vendo eles se infiltrarem no parque, largando a trilha da calçada.

\- é claro que eu tenho. O meu olfato nunca falha, cara – disse o gordo e logo Derek os perdeu de vista.

Derek ficou curioso sobre o que aqueles adolescentes estavam falando, mas ao se lembrar de em qual parque estava, imaginou que estavam falando de comida. Com certeza deveriam estar falando de comida. Os lanches que vendiam nesse parque eram maravilhosos e cheiravam muito bem. É claro que deveriam estar falando de comida. Eram adolescentes e um deles tinha a camisa toda suja de molho, claramente indicando o seu péssimo hábito alimentício. Do que mais poderiam estar falando?

Derek ignorou os adolescentes e fechou os olhos, sentindo o ar fresco do local. Aquilo era maravilhoso. Muito melhor do que o cheiro de graxa e óleo da oficina em que ele trabalhava. O moreno de olhos claros demorou alguns minutos naquele banco do parque, apenas aproveitando o tempo sozinho e o ar fresco para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Ele estava decidido a pedir o divórcio e o faria, mas se perguntava se deveria falar com Laura e Cora antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Talvez elas pudessem lhe ajudar em algo. Ele também sentia que precisava desabafar com alguém e Laura era a melhor opção para isso.

Ela sempre foi a mais sensata entre os três. Era como Cora dizia: Laura era o cérebro, Derek os músculos e Cora os instintos. Ah, sim. Derek sempre fora o bruto, Cora a impulsiva e Laura a sensata. Às vezes era engraçado ver os três juntos. Cora era louca, Derek era uma pedra e Laura parecia uma professora de Harvard perdida em um bar no fim do mundo.

O moreno se decidiu por falar com a irmã mais velha. Laura tivera bem mais relacionamentos do que ele, ela deveria saber como agir naquela situação, embora Derek já estivesse decidido por levar o divórcio adiante e sabia que Laura o apoiaria, mas ele precisava saber como fazer e se poderia ser tão rápido o quanto ele queria.

Derek se levantou e começou a caminhar para o meio do parque, com o intuito de atravessar a enorme área do mesmo, afim de encurtar o caminho. A casa de Laura e Cora ficava há alguns bons quarteirões depois do parque. Derek não reclamou por ter de ir a pé, já que a caminhada seria boa para ele. Ele ainda precisava pensar, ou achava precisar. Ele não sabia ao certo. Sentia que sabia o que fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo ficava inseguro sobre isso.

Quando Derek chegou ao centro do parque, encontrando um pequeno lago, ele sorriu. Aquele era o melhor lugar do parque. Era aberto, perfeito para praticar esportes com bola. Mas assim que cogitou em atravessar a área, o seu olhar parou em um ser de sobretudo vermelho e roupas negras, que saiu da água, chamando a atenção, não só de Derek como também de outras pessoas. O castanho erguia um livro preto, enquanto caminhava com dificuldade pelas roupas molhadas. Derek estreitou os olhos para a cena, enquanto dava passos lentos na direção da ponte que teria de atravessar para não precisar dar a volta no pequeno lago.

A risada de dois adolescentes chamou a atenção de Derek. Os dois atravessavam a ponte, em sua direção, com os olhos fixos no castanho de sobretudo vermelho. Derek encarou o gordo estalar os dedos, enquanto que o rapaz com farda de escola sorria com a mochila jogada nas costas e um livro de capa cinza debaixo do braço. O livro era grosso e lembrava à Derek o livro que Stiles guardava, o qual o castanho carregava abraçado agora, correndo em direção a algumas árvores.

\- NÃO VAI FUGIR DE NÓS – gritou o gordo começando a correr na direção do castanho.

\- quer ajuda? – perguntou o rapaz fardado e o gordo sorriu.

\- não preciso de você agora. Apenas guarde o livro – disse o outro desaparecendo nas árvores, assim como Stiles fizera.

Derek não sabia o porquê, mas tomou uma certa curiosidade para com a cena. Ele viu o adolescente sentar no gramado, com o livro cinza em mãos. Quando o adolescente colocou o livro cinza sobre o colo, tirando o braço da frente da capa, Derek pôde ver os mesmos símbolos que estavam na capa do livro negro que Stiles lhe entregara pela manhã. O moreno demorou alguns segundos encarando o livro, antes de encarar o adolescente, que agora bebia um suco de caixinha. Ele parecia bem a vontade com a situação.

O moreno balançou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos que julgava como idiotas no momento. Tá, e daí que o cara tem um livro parecido? Isso não quer dizer que a história contada pelo castanho seja verdade. Pff. Nunca. Derek deveria parar de pensar idiotices e ir de vez se encontrar com a sua irmã. Mas quando ele estava para se virar e ir embora, a imagem de Stiles voltou ao seu campo de visão. O homem corria abraçado ao livro negro. O adolescente a frente de Derek terminou o suco que bebia e amassou a caixa, se levantando e suspirando em tédio.

\- eu mereço estar com o mais gordo e lento de todos eles – disse para si mesmo abrindo o livro a sua frente.

Logo o rapaz gordo surgiu das árvores, respirando pesado pelo cansaço. Derek encarou o livro do rapaz, vendo os mesmos símbolos estranhos que se encontravam no livro de Stiles. Todos da mesma cor, igualzinho ao livro de Stiles, em azul. Mas alguns eram diferentes. Estes tinham a cor cinza, assim como a capa do livro. Derek também não conseguia ler eles. Os símbolos do livro começaram a brilhar em cinza, assustando Derek.

\- _**DOREI**_ – gritou o adolescente e do outro lado da clareira, o adolescente gordo estendeu as mãos para frente.

De suas mãos, uma luz branca surgiu e logo três cones pontudos e pratas voaram com velocidade para Stiles. O castanho, o qual Derek julgou ser um sem teto qualquer, sem qualquer chance de conseguir se defender daquilo, apoiou uma das mãos no chão e ergueu os pés para o alto, girando o corpo para que ficasse de lado. Os três projéteis enormes passaram por si e atingiram o chão. Algumas pessoas gritaram assustadas ao verem os projéteis atingirem o chão bem próximo a elas e logo começaram a correr, parando apenas a uma distância que julgavam segura.

Derek?

Derek encarava a cena perplexo. Ele poderia dizer que estaria bastante chapado se tivesse colocado uma única gota de álcool na boca naquele dia, mas não o fez. Ele encarava a cena perplexo, assustado. A única explicação plausível para aquilo que via era resumida em uma palavra: Sonho. Tudo aquilo só poderia ser um sonho maluco. As palavras de Stiles vinham com força em sua mente, assim como flashs de uma cena em uma pracinha que ele jurava conhecer. O moreno viu Stiles voltar a posição normal, enquanto encarava o rapaz gordo com fúria e receio. O Hale nem viu quando o livro cinza do adolescente a sua frente voltou a brilhar.

\- _**DOREI**_ – gritou novamente e o rapaz gordo voltou a erguer as mãos na direção de Stiles, que se jogou para o lado rapidamente, desviando dos cones pontiagudos que voltaram a se fixar no chão, quase acertando as pessoas que se encontravam atrás deles.

Logo começou uma gritaria e correria por parte das pessoas, que se afastavam o mais rápido possível do local. Derek era empurrado pelas pessoas, mas ele não conseguia desviar os olhos da cena a sua frente. O rapaz com o livro gritava a palavra repetidas vezes, enquanto se aproximava do outro adolescente que disparava seja lá o que aqueles cones que lembravam muito furadeiras enormes fossem.

\- mas que merda, Stiles! Fica parado para eu poder te mandar de volta – ditou o gordo enquanto seguia Stiles com as mãos, já que o castanho vivia a desviar.

\- ME DEIXA EM PAZ, GREENBERG! – gritou o castanho se virando para correr.

Nesse momento Derek viu o livro brilhar em cinza novamente. O adolescente que o segurava sorria sádico, assim como o gordo ao seu lado. Derek notou que Stiles de costas era tudo o que eles queriam. O adolescente abriu a boca diante do livro e virou a página do mesmo. Derek deu um passo para a frente, mas logo parou. O que diabos ele estava pensando? Mesmo que aquilo tudo não fosse um sonho maluco, o que Derek poderia fazer? Ele não tinha nada, nenhuma arma, muito menos algo para se defender.

\- _**DOREIDO**_ – gritou o adolescente e o rapaz ao seu lado abriu a boca. Dela emergiu um brilho forte, e do nada uma enorme broca na forma de cone surgiu diante deles. Assim que o gordo fechou a boca, a broca disparou na direção do castanho.

\- STILES, CUIDADO – gritou o moreno chamando a atenção dos três para si, sendo ele o único a permanecer no local.

Stiles olhou para Derek, para em seguida olhar para trás, enquanto fazia uma curva na direção do lago, mas o ataque fora rápido demais, atingindo o chão bem ao lado de Stiles. O giro da broca acertou a lateral do corpo do castanho, que fora lançado para cima. O castanho girou no ar algumas vezes, caindo no chão a alguns metros da broca, que logo se desfez, deixando apenas o buraco causado pelo impacto ali. Derek encarou o corpo do castanho com receio. O sobretudo que o castanho usava estava completamente destruído, estando preso ao corpo do homem por apenas uma manga. O castanho estava desacordado, o que deixou o moreno desesperado.

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê?

A resposta para a sua pergunta veio de onde o Hale menos esperava.


	4. Correr

\- _**DOREIDO**_ – gritou o adolescente e o rapaz ao seu lado abriu a boca. Dela emergiu um brilho forte, e do nada uma enorme broca na forma de cone surgiu diante deles. Assim que o gordo fechou a boca, a broca disparou na direção do castanho.   
  
\- STILES, CUIDADO – gritou o moreno chamando a atenção dos três para si, sendo ele o único a permanecer no local.   
  
Stiles olhou para Derek, para em seguida olhar para trás, enquanto fazia uma curva na direção do lago, mas o ataque fora rápido demais, atingindo o chão bem ao lado de Stiles. O giro da broca acertou a lateral do corpo do castanho. Primeiro as roupas de Stiles foram rasgadas no local em que fora acertado, depois a pele pálida do castanho ardeu e logo se tornou vermelha antes de ser rasgada pela broca, liberando um jato de líquido vermelho antes de ser lançado para cima. O castanho girou no ar algumas vezes, caindo no chão a alguns metros da broca, que logo se desfez, deixando apenas o buraco causado pelo impacto ali. Derek encarou o corpo do castanho com receio. O sobretudo que o castanho usava estava completamente destruído, estando preso ao corpo do homem por apenas uma manga. O castanho estava desacordado e sangrando, o que deixou o moreno desesperado.   
  
Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê?   
  
Ele não podia fazer nada.   
  
Primeiro porque ele estava em estado de choque. É claro que ele estava em choque. Quem em sua sã consciência não ficaria ao ver um adolescente acima do peso invocar materiais de construção do nada e os lançar contra alguém que aparentava ser apenas um morador de rua com roupas escrotas, causando um baita estrago? Só um louco não ficaria. Derek viu algo cair ao seu lado, mas ele nem se importou em ver o que era, estava mais preocupado em encarar o corpo desacordado de Stiles.   
  
O segundo motivo pelo qual ele não poderia fazer nada: Ele não sabia o que fazer. Como ele deveria reagir? Seus instintos diziam para ele correr, mas as suas pernas não se moviam para retirar o seu corpo dali. Elas ouviam o seu cérebro, que insistia e dizer para ajudar o castanho. Mas como? Se fossem adolescentes normais, Derek até faria algo, mas um invocava brocas do nada, sempre que o outro gritava palavras estranhas.   
  
O moreno deu um passo à frente, ao ver o castanho começar a se erguer lentamente. Os dois adolescentes encararam o mais velho ficar sobre os próprios pés, antes de os encarar por sobre os ombros. Derek viu o castanho olhar para os dois mais novos com fúria, antes de os dois adolescentes gargalharem alto. Derek voltava a se cobrar para que fizesse algo, mas sua cabeça não conseguia pensar em nada. Ele sentia medo. Medo do que pudesse ocorrer, medo do que podia presenciar, medo do que estava por vir.   
  
\- olha, devo admitir que, para alguém sem parceiro, você é bastante guerreiro. Consegue levantar sem ter algo pelo qual lutar – comentou o rapaz que segurava o livro cinza em mãos fechando o mesmo.   
  
\- me diga, Stiles. Você não é tão poderoso aqui, não é? – questionou o tal Greenberg encarando o castanho com um sorriso vitorioso.   
  
\- me deixe em paz –disse o castanho cerrando o punho do braço machucado, enquanto levava a outra mão para o machucado.   
  
\- ho ho ho! Continua arisco, hein? Me lembro muito bem do que fez comigo em nossa terra – disse o gordo de cabelos castanhos estalando os dedos. O seu parceiro sorriu divertido.   
  
\- você sabe que mereceu – disse o castanho vasculhando o local com os olhos discretamente.   
  
\- talvez, mas você sabe que eu vou me vingar e vai ser agora – respondeu estalando os dedos mais uma vez e o livro cinza nas mãos do adolescente ao seu lado começou a brilhar sem que o mesmo estivesse aberto.   
  
\- **_DOREI_** – gritou o adolescente e Greenberg ergueu as mãos na direção de Stiles.   
  
Os três cones voaram na direção do castanho, que rolou para o lado, fazendo com que os três cones de ferro passassem por si e atingissem algumas árvores que estavam um pouco atrás do castanho de pele clara. A dupla repetiu o ataque duas vezes mais, falhando miseravelmente.   
  
\- você continua tão bom de mira quanto em esportes – Stiles provocou, vendo Greenberg ranger os dentes em sua direção.   
  
\- David, seu merda. Invoque algo mais potente – disse o gordo e o rapaz ao seu lado rolou os olhos.   
  
\- a culpa não é minha se a verdade machuca – disse o adolescente abrindo o livro em suas mãos e folheando o mesmo.   
  
\- cala a boca e invoca logo – rosnou Greenberg encarando o adolescente com fúria. Stiles aproveitou o momento para olhar ao redor, como se procurasse por algo.   
  
\- está bem, está bem. Já estou indo – falou folheando o livro até bater em uma página – achei um feitiço legal – ele encarou o livro e sorriu.   
  
\- agora você vai ver do que eu sou capaz – falou Greenberg com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.   
  
\- não é mais fácil pedir o livro dele? Ele já está acabado. Ele não tem um guardião. O que ele pode fazer? – argumentou David encarando o castanho ao seu lado rolar os olhos.   
  
\- eu quero me vingar desse cara, falou? Só leia a caralha do feitiço logo – ralhou o castanho acima do peso com pulseira estranhas e David rolou os olhos.   
  
Derek ficou estático por um minuto. Aquela cena a sua frente... Ele já havia visto algo do tipo. Ele sentia isso. Do nada, flashs de memória começaram a dominar a sua mente. Ele via a pracinha que havia perto de sua casa, estava noite e ele estava parado na rua de cima, encarando a pequena praça. Nela havia dois adultos, uma criança e um adolescente. O moreno de olhos verdes apertou os olhos, sentindo os flashs irem embora e a voz de David e Stiles ecoarem simultaneamente em sua mente.   
  
_“__Livro__” _  
  
_“__Feitiço__” _  
  
_“__Guardião__” _  
  
Foi impossível para Derek não se lembrar da conversa estranha que tivera com Stiles naquela manhã, antes de expulsar o mesmo de sua casa. Era tudo tão estranho, maluco e sem sentido, mas que estranhamente, fazia Derek encarar como verdade agora. Ele encarou o castanho olhar para si surpreso. O Hale notou que não era só para si que o castanho olhava, Stiles também encarava os pés de Derek. O moreno seguiu o olhar do castanho para seus pés e ficou surpreso ao ver o que estava ao lado deles. Era o livro negro de Stiles. O livro estava aberto em uma página qualquer, mas Derek conseguia ler uma parte do que estava escrito naquela página.   
  
\- Rayh – sussurrou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o livro brilhar minimamente em seus pés, assustando o homem.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_\- é o quê? – perguntou Derek encarando o castanho a sua frente com uma sobrancelha erguida. _  
  
_\- eu sou um demônio, Derek. Uma espécie de demônio, pelo menos – disse o castanho lhe fitando com seriedade no olhar. _  
  
_Ok. _  
_Derek estava realmente tentando controlar a vontade de pegar aquele ser a sua frente pelos cabelos e o jogar pela janela. O quê?! Ele tinha esse direito. Primeiro o cara invade a sua casa, depois come da sua comida e agora, como se já não bastasse o fato de ter sido traído pela mulher, Derek tinha que aturar o papo de um maluco sobre ele ter vindo do inferno ou algo do tipo? Ah, o Hale merecia um desconto por tal pensamento. _  
  
_\- mas é claro que você é um demônio, está infernizando a minha vida neste exato momento. Agora tudo faz sentido – ironizou o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o castanho menear positivamente, encarando a mesa. _  
  
_\- eu já esperava que tivesse essa reação – disse o castanho coçando as costas da mão, antes de passar a mão pela nuca em ato de nervosismo. _  
  
_\- não me diga – disse o moreno cruzando os braços diante do peito e encarando o outro suspirar nervoso. _  
  
_\- eu sei que parece loucura, Derek. Mas isso é real. Tudo o que viu ontem, eu, os livros, o torneio. Isso é mais antigo do que nós – falou o castanho vendo o moreno a sua frente lhe encarar com os olhos estreitos e um sorriso ladino nos lábios. _  
  
_\- Stiles, se esse for mesmo o seu nome, não parece loucura. É loucura – respondeu o moreno encarando o castanho suspirar novamente. _  
  
_\- eu sei que não acredita em mim, mas tente se lembrar da noite de ontem. Tente... – o castanho fora cortado pelo Hale. _  
  
_\- não houve nada na noite de ontem que eu tenha que me lembrar – disse o moreno encarando o outro com fúria em seus olhos. _  
  
_\- Derek, lembre-se da pracinha. Se lembre do que viu, do que fez – disse o castanho e o moreno lhe olhou confuso. _  
  
_\- que pracinha? Eu não estive em pracinha alguma ontem pela noite – disse o moreno encarando o castanho lhe fitar confuso. _  
  
_\- você não se lembra? – perguntou vendo o moreno erguer uma das sobrancelhas. _  
  
_\- me lembrar do que? Olha, não me interessa, entendeu? Você pode me dizer de onde você realmente é para que eu posso ligar para lá? – perguntou o moreno vendo o castanho suspirar derrotado. _  
  
_\- pode ao menos, por favor, tentar ler esse livro? – perguntou o castanho se erguendo e abrindo a janela da cozinha, ficando ali apenas a encarar o céu como quem não quer nada. Derek estreitou os olhos para o pedido e pegou o livro apoiado na mesa e o folheou com cuidado, percebendo símbolos estranhos ali. _  
  
_\- mas o que é isso? – perguntou o moreno encarando os símbolos pintados em uma tinta azul diferente das tintas que já vira antes. _  
  
_\- são feitiços – disse o castanho encarando o moreno lhe encarar entediado. _  
  
_\- vai continuar com isso? – perguntou folheando o livro procurando por algo que pudesse ler _  
  
_\- estou te contando a verdade. Cada demônio que entrou no torneio recebeu um livro de magia assim que caiu em seu mundo. Os nossos poderes foram trancafiados e o único jeito de utilizar eles é quando um humano compatível lê o feitiço do livro em alto e bom tom – falou Stiles encarando o moreno espremer os lábios em desgosto para o que ouvia. _  
  
_\- pode parar com essa ladainha? Está me dando dor de cabeça – questionou o moreno rolando os olhos antes de finalmente desistir de sua procura e fechar o livro. _  
  
_\- o que houve? – perguntou o menor lhe fitando confuso. _  
  
_\- eu não consigo ler nada – disse o moreno vendo Stiles sair da janela e caminhar até si rapidamente. _  
  
_\- como assim não consegue ler nada?! Você leu isso ontem! – questionou folheando o livro desesperadamente. _  
  
_\- eu não consigo, entendeu? Essas coisas estranhas aí. Olha, cara, isso não existe, valeu? Não existem demônios, feitiços ou coisa do tipo. O inferno? O inferno é aqui encima, não lá embaixo – disse o moreno encarando o castanho folhear o livro com determinação. _  
  
_\- isso não está certo. Você foi escolhido como guardião. Você leu um feitiço ontem. Isso tem que estar errado – o menor falava desesperadamente enquanto folheava o livro da mesma forma. _  
  
_\- cara, para. Entendeu? Eu não sou guardião, isso tudo foi uma história inventada por sua cabeça. Eu vou chamar um médico psiquiatra – falou o moreno se virando, mas parou ao sentir seu corpo ser girado bruscamente. _  
  
_\- você não pode! Você tem que proteger esse livro – dizia o castanho empurrando o livro contra Derek. _  
  
_\- do que está falando? – perguntou o moreno empurrando o livro para o castanho. _  
  
_\- você é um guardião. Guardiões tem que proteger os livros de feitiços, é a regra do jogo – disse o castanho ainda empurrando o livro contra Derek _  
  
_\- agora você passou dos limites – falou o moreno segurando firmemente o castanho pelo braço e o arrastando pelo apartamento. _  
  
_\- por que você não entende? – perguntou o menor desesperado, enquanto era jogado para o lado de fora do apartamento. _  
  
_\- porque quem tem que entender alguma coisa aqui é você – respondeu o moreno ríspido, jogando o sobretudo vermelho rasgado no castanho e a carta negra também fora lançada contra o menor. _  
  
_\- Derek, você tem que proteger o livro – disse o castanho vendo o moreno fechar a cara para si. _  
  
_\- você tem que procurar um médico, Stiles – falou o moreno batendo a porta com força na cara do menor. _  
  
_Derek ainda ficou atrás da porta, encarando o castanho pelo olho mágico. Stiles suspirou pesado, antes de tomar um olhar tristonho e sair dali a passos lentos. O Hale suspirou pesado, antes de se desencostar da porta e caminhar para a cozinha. Derek não tinha ânimo para permanecer em casa. Então ele tomou banho e saiu dali o mais rápido possível. Ele queria se divertir, queria esquecer que tudo aquilo havia acontecido consigo. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Derek encarou o castanho, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar seriamente, antes de voltar a encarar Greenberg e David. A dupla encarou o castanho quase que imediatamente. David suspirou e Greenberg sorriu sádico. O adolescente acima do peso ergueu as mãos para frente, enquanto saltitava no mesmo lugar em uma espécie de preparação, enquanto o seu parceiro coçava a garganta. O rapaz que continha o livro cinza em mãos soltou um “vamos fazer isso logo”, quando Greenberg voltou a tagarelar sobre a sua alegria de finalmente poder acertas as contas que tinha com Stiles.   
  
\- Está ouvindo, Stiles? – perguntou o adolescente encarando o castanho mais velho sorrir ladino, um sorriso com o qual tentava disfarçar a dor que sentia em seu braço.   
  
\- estou ouvindo algo, sim – disse o castanho e Greenberg lhe encarou confuso, enquanto o castanho largava a pose de vulnerabilidade e tomava uma pose de superioridade.   
  
\- hm? E o que é? Está ouvindo os outros lhe chamando de perdedor? Já está ouvindo as vaias de nosso povo? – perguntou Greenberg sorrindo vitorioso.   
  
\- nah! Estou ouvindo um covarde tagarelando sobre fantasias – disse o castanho colocando a ponta de sua língua para fora e levando os dedos sujos do próprio sangue a mesma, provando do fluido que lhe mantinha vivo.   
  
Derek encarou a cena sentindo algo no peito. Medo. Aquela pose de Stiles, somado ao ato do castanho seguido do brilho vermelho que tomou os olhos do homem e de Greenberg liberou esse sentimento em seu peito. O Hale viu o castanho afastar as pernas minimamente, antes de respirar fundo e cerrar os punhos. Greenberg cerrou os punhos antes de encarar o guardião de seu livro com fúria. Nesse instante, Stiles correu na direção da dupla, surpreendendo Derek.   
  
\- o que você está esperando? – ralhou o adolescente gordo antes de voltar a encarar o castanho se surpreendendo ao ver o mesmo avançando contra eles.   
  
\- **_DOREIDO_** – gritou David e a mesma broca enorme que causou o ferimento no braço de Stiles surgiu e voou na direção do mesmo.   
  
O castanho se abaixou de última hora, deixando a broca passar por si, mas a mesma ainda acertou-lhe um lado da face, jogando Stiles para o lado. O castanho rolou no chão antes de parar de quatro, encarando a dupla. O homem de cabelos castanhos e camisa de renda com elagens levou uma das mãos ao rosto, sentindo a mesma ser molhada pelo sangue que escorria ali.   
  
\- O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu quero um novo feitiço – reclamou Greenberg sem encarar o próprio parceiro.   
  
\- foi calculado, Greenberg. Eu queria que ele parasse de avançar com velocidade – disse David e o livro voltou a brilhar com força   
  
\- para quê? – perguntou Greenberg vendo Stiles correr em sua direção novamente, mas dessa vez mais devagar.   
  
\- isso: **_KIBA DOREIDU_** – gritou o adolescente tão rápido que Derek demorou um tempo para entender o que fora dito.   
  
As mãos do adolescente gordo se transformaram em brocas, que giravam com velocidade. Greenberg encarou as próprias mãos sorrindo, controlando a hora em que giravam ou não.   
  
\- gostei – falou avançando contra Stiles.   
  
O adolescente gordo tentava perfurar o castanho vestido de preto com suas mãos metálicas que giravam a todo vapor, mas Stiles desviava de todos com agilidade, sofrendo poucos danos com as investidas do adversário. Derek encarava a cena surpreso. Stiles realmente não se parecia com um mendigo qualquer olhando para o mesmo agora. O castanho acertou um chute nas costas do joelho de Greenberg, fazendo o mesmo se ajoelhar, antes de se afastar com um salto.   
  
\- onde está o seu livro? Não vai conseguir derrotar Greenberg e tomar o livro de minhas mãos. Então seja inteligente e me entregue o seu livro para que eu possa destruir ele – falou David vendo o castanho voltar a se defender de Greenberg, que avançou novamente contra o castanho.   
  
\- VAI PRO INFERNO - gritou o castanho em resposta.   
  
\- então te vejo lá – disse o rapaz fechando o livro cinza e o colocando embaixo do braço.   
  
\- **_DOREIDO_** – pronunciou e Greenberg abriu os braços, dando espaço para a broca surgir da luz que emergiu de sua boca.   
  
Stiles tentou desviar, mas assim que desviou da ponta da broca, a mesma passou a girar e avançou contra si, acertando o castanho na lateral sadia do corpo, o lançando para o alto novamente. David gritou mais um feitiço e as mãos de Greenberg voltaram ao normal e logo três brocas pequenas voaram delas na direção do castanho. Uma acertou de raspão no tornozelo, a outra passou bem entre as pernas do rapaz e a terceira atingiu o ombro, se fixando ali, deixando muito sangue cair sobre o gramado, manchando o mesmo de vermelho. Greenberg gargalhou ao ver o corpo do castanho cair novamente. A broca no ombro de Stiles desapareceu, deixando um buraco considerável ali.   
  
\- E aí? Consegue ver a realidade agora? – perguntou Greenberg vendo o castanho se erguer enquanto arfava tentando conter a dor.   
  
\- você não conseguirá nos vencer sem um guardião – disse David ajustando os óculos que usava.   
  
\- eu não preciso de um... para mandar um merda como o Greenberg de volta para o inferno – disse o castanho arfante.   
  
\- agora chega. Vamos matar ele. Assim ele volta para o inferno de todo jeito – disse Greenberg e David negou com a cabeça soltando um “Já que ele não nos deu escolha”.   
  
\- **_DOREI_** – gritou David e Derek se desesperou encarando a cena surpreso.   
  
Greenberg apontou as mãos para o castanho, que colocou as suas para a frente, tentando impedir que o ataque lhe atingisse órgãos vitais. Das mãos de Greenberg um brilho prata surgiu e logo três brocas se materializaram ali, todas da cor prata. As brocas voaram até Stiles, mas pararam após colidirem com uma esfera negra arroxeada que surgiu entre os dois. Greenberg encarou aquilo surpreso antes de a esfera ser lançada em sua direção e jogar o adolescente gordo para cima. O rapaz caiu ao lado de David, que encarou a cena surpreso ao ver a esfera se desfazer após se chocar com uma árvore e deixar a mesma com um pedaço faltando.   
  
\- Greenberg? Você está legal? – perguntou David vendo o parceiro se sentar e encarar Stiles surpreso.   
  
\- como? – perguntou vendo Stiles encarar as próprias mãos, enquanto via pequenas correntes de energia negras arroxeadas percorrer por seus dedos.   
  
\- o que aconteceu? – perguntou David e Greenberg se ergueu.   
  
\- Como? Você não deveria invocar seus poderes sem que um guardião falasse o feitiço – disse Greenberg vendo o castanho lhe encarar tão surpreso quanto.   
  
\- acontece que ele tem um guardião – a voz grossa de Derek alcançou os dois adolescentes que encararam o homem de pele morena e olhos da cor de esmeraldas.   
  
Derek correu até Stiles com o livro negro em mãos. O homem parou ao lado do castanho encarando o mesmo lhe fitar surpreso. O moreno deu de ombros encarando os membros da dupla a sua frente lhe encarar tão confusos quanto Stiles. Como assim? Stiles havia achado o seu guardião de última hora? Derek encarou as suas mãos, notando as mesmas trêmulas, coisa que o castanho ao seu lado não deixou de notar.   
  
\- não tem com o que se preocupar. Apenas diga as palavras para mim que eu farei o resto – disse o castanho se colocando na frente do moreno assim que Greenberg apontou as mãos para os dois.   
  
\- **_DOREI_** – gritou David e Derek engoliu em seco quando Stiles lhe puxou para o lado, permitindo que o ataque da dupla a sua frente passasse por si e atingisse algumas árvores, ficando preso nas mesmas.   
  
\- nossa vez – disse o castanho largando o Hale e apontando uma das mãos para Greenberg e David.   
  
\- tudo bem – disse Derek encarando o livro, lendo as palavras ali contidas. O objeto passou a brilhar em roxo antes de Derek erguer a cabeça para encarar aquela cena novamente.   
  
\- **_RAYH_** – falou o moreno de olhos claros.   
  
Da mão erguida por Stiles uma esfera roxa brilhante se formou, a mesma fora envolvida por uma energia negra e logo voou na direção da dupla, que se jogou para os lados, deixando a esfera atingir o chão, deixando uma pequena cratera ali. O moreno encarou o castanho, ainda surpreso com aquilo. David encarou a cratera que surgiu no lugar em que ele e Greenberg estavam parados e desviou o olhar para o parceiro, surpreso.   
  
\- que tipo de demônio ele é? – perguntou David encarando o castanho do outro lado da área do parque.   
  
\- ele é um do tipo Darkus – disse Greenberg se erguendo e rangendo os dentes para Stiles, que sorriu vitorioso.   
  
\- consegue ver agora, Greenberg? Que era tudo uma fantasia? – perguntou Stiles encarando o mais novo lhe fitar com fúria.   
  
\- David, invoca o Doreido de novo – disse Greenberg cerrando os punhos.   
  
\- tudo bem – disse o rapaz abrindo o livro novamente.   
  
\- **_DOREIDO_** – gritou David. Stiles saltou para o lado sendo acompanhado por Derek, que já havia entendido que deveria seguir o castanho sempre que o ataque do inimigo viesse, mesmo sem que o castanho tivesse que falar nada.   
  
\- vocês de Erathus sempre se achando os mais resistentes – falou Stiles encarando Greenberg lhe fitar com fúria.   
  
\- De novo – ordenou o adolescente.   
  
\- Derek, eu quero que faça algo para mim – disse o castanho vendo Greenberg invocar o Doreido novamente.   
  
\- diga – disse o moreno vendo o castanho lhe fitar com seriedade.   
  
\- eu quero que corra – disse o castanho vendo a broca se aproximar deles.   
  
\- é o quê? – perguntou Derek sentindo o menor lhe empurrar e logo o Hale sentiu o chão tremer abaixo de si, enquanto ele via aquela coisa enorme atingir o solo, levantando poeira devido ao movimento de rotação.   
  
\- só me obedece, por favor. A sua função como guardião é proteger o meu livro – disse o castanho vendo o moreno lhe encarar confuso.   
  
\- você vai ficar bem? – perguntou Derek assim que a poeira baixou e ele pôde ver David e Greenberg os encarando furiosos.   
  
\- é claro. Só proteja o livro – disse o castanho apertando o ombro do moreno, que apertou o seu ombro antes de correr na direção das árvores do local.   
  
\- HEY! ONDE ELE PENSA QUE VAI?! – esbravejou Greenberg vendo o guardião do livro de Stiles correr na direção das árvores, perdendo o moreno de vista.   
  
\- fazer o que se faz quando se encontra um oponente muito forte. Ele corre e protege o meu livro. Ele faz o papel dele – disse o castanho vendo Greenberg e David sorrirem largo.   
  
\- então admite que somos fortes? – perguntou Greenberg encarando o castanho com um sorriso largo.   
  
\- não. Ele considerou vocês fortes. Eu sei do que você é feito. Você é só um grande e gordo monumento de areia: qualquer movimento brusco e você cai – disse o castanho e o adolescente enlouqueceu.   
  
\- David, eu gostaria de acabar com ele com as minhas próprias mãos, se é que me entende – disse Greenberg encarando o Stilinski com um olhar predatório.   
  
\- **_KIBA DOREIDU_** – o humano com livro cinza invocou o feitiço e as mãos de Greenberg começaram a girar rapidamente logo no final da pulseira de algema apertada.   
  
Greenberg avançou contra Stiles, que se preocupou apenas em desviar das investidas das mãos giratórias do demônio a sua frente. Eles ficaram nisso por um tempo. Coisa que surpreendeu Stiles. Ele esperava que David invocasse o Doreido sempre que Greenberg estivesse bem próximo a si, mas isso não ocorreu. Demorou alguns poucos minutos, Stiles arriscaria em dois ou três, mas as mãos de Greenberg logo pararam de girar, deixando a forma de broca para tomar a forma normal.   
  
\- ótimo – disse o castanho, vendo o mais novo encarar as próprias mãos temeroso.   
  
\- não... Agora nã... – Greenberg teve a sua reclamação interrompida por um soco do castanho que lhe fizera recuar a cabeça.   
  
David crispou os lábios vendo os demônios a sua frente começarem uma luta corpo a corpo. Greenberg estava apanhando e feio. Mas logo o adolescente começou a acertar o castanho repetidas vezes. David socou o ar animado, esquecendo-se completamente do livro em suas mãos. O adolescente só se lembrara que estava segurando o livro cinza de Greenberg, quando o objeto fora retirado bruscamente de suas mãos. O adolescente se virou para trás, vendo um moreno de olhos verdes jogar o objeto para cima com força.   
  
\- AGORA – gritou o moreno e David olhou surpreso para os demônios, vendo Greenberg ser derrubado no chão. Stiles correu na direção do livro cinza e o agarrou no ar, jogando o livro no chão logo em seguida.   
  
\- Beleza, já pode mandar – disse o castanho apontando uma das mãos para o livro cinza   
  
\- NÃO. POR FAVOR, E-EU FAÇO QUALQUER COISA. EU TE DEIXO EM PAZ. NUNCA MAIS APAREÇO NA SUA FRENTE. SÓ NÃO FAZ ISSO – implorou Greenberg se colocando de joelhos e encarando o castanho temeroso.   
  
\- eu até diria que sinto muito, mas eu não sinto – disse o castanho e Greenberg começou a chorar ao ver o livro negro emanar uma luz roxa.   
  
\- **_RAYH_** – ditou o Hale.   
  
A esfera disparada pelas mãos de Stiles atingiu o livro em cheio. A esfera sumiu, não deixando cratera ou qualquer outro sinal de sua existência, fato que deixou Derek intrigado. O livro de capa acinzentada com símbolos estranhos começou a pegar fogo. Um fogo vermelho, mas num vermelho de tom nunca visto por Derek antes. Era tão claro, mas mesmo assim não chegava a ser rosa, sem contar que não havia sinal nenhum de outra cor nas chamas, muito menos de dióxido de carbono produzido pelo fogo.   
  
\- Não! Não, não, não, não, não, não! – Exclamou o adolescente correndo até o livro na esperança de salvar o mesmo do fogo. Stiles encarou o adolescente estapear o livro na esperança de apagar as chamas, mas nada acontecia.   
  
\- você sabe que não adianta. Nada consegue apagar o fogo do inferno quando ele atinge o livro. Eu já vi isso acontecer antes. Nem mesmo mergulhando no lado do parque você vai salvar ele – disse o castanho se afastando do adolescente, enquanto este erguia as mãos, ao ver as veias das mesmas começarem a se enegrecer e a sua pele começar a rachar, emitindo um brilho vermelho das rachaduras igual as chamas do livro cinzento.   
  
\- SEU ADOLESCENTE IDIOTA. TINHA QUE SE DESCUIDAR? NÃO CONSEGUE NEM PROTEGER UM LIVRO? – gritou encarando o adolescente humano lhe encarar assustado.   
  
\- não culpe o garoto por algo que nem mesmo você notou. O ego de vocês ficou tão inflado quando eu menti dizendo que Derek correu para proteger o livro, que nem cogitaram a ideia de ser uma estratégia – disse o castanho vendo o adolescente gordo lhe fitar enquanto era tomado pelas veias negras e pelas rachaduras.   
  
\- estratégia? – perguntou David encarando a dupla surpreso.   
  
\- Stiles me disse para correr, quando vocês invocaram aquele feitiço, mas não para fugir. Quando o feitiço atingiu o chão e levantou poeira, ele sussurrou o plano para mim – disse o moreno encarando o castanho ao seu lado levar as mãos aos ferimentos do próprio corpo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_\- eu quero que você corra atrás das árvores e espere pelo momento certo para poder avançar no guardião do livro e roubar o livro das mãos dele – sussurrou o castanho encarando o moreno lhe fitar surpreso. _  
  
_\- tem certeza disso? Pode ser arriscado demais. E se eles atacarem você? – perguntou vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça. _  
  
_\- eu sei me cuidar. Apenas faça. Quando pegar o livro, jogue ele para mim. Assim que eu pegar ele, invoque o feitiço e nós ganhamos – disse o castanho e o moreno meneou positivamente. _  
  
_\- você vai ficar bem? – perguntou Derek assim que a poeira baixou e ele pôde ver David e Greenberg os encarando com fúria nos olhos. _  
  
_\- é claro. Só proteja o livro – disse o castanho apertando o ombro do moreno, que apertou o seu ombro antes de correr na direção das árvores do local. _  
  
_\- HEY! ONDE ELE PENSA QUE VAI?! – Derek ouviu o adolescente gritar, enquanto o moreno caminhava alguns metros até não poder mais ver nenhum dos três. O Hale passou a caminhar pelas árvores, tomando o cuidado de se manter afastado do local da luta entre Stiles e Greenberg. _  
  
_\- isso é tudo muito louco – o moreno sussurrava para si, enquanto calculava o quanto ele teria andado para saber se já estava perto de David e Greenberg. _  
  
_\- eu não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso – sussurrou para si mesmo, encarando o livro negro em sua mão esquerda. _  
  
_Derek dialogava consigo mesmo, enquanto pensava se já poderia ou não sair de trás das árvores. Ele esperou David parar de invocar feitiços para tentar se aproximar. Ao colocar os olhos na luta, ele pôde ver Greenberg avançar contra Stiles repetidas vezes, sempre recebendo golpes dos punhos do castanho em sua face, o que já estava incomodando a dupla adversária. Derek olhou de soslaio para Stiles, vendo o mesmo lhe encarar. O homem se permitiu ser golpeado pelo adolescente e logo David relaxou a pose, dando uma brecha para Derek, que tomou o livro cinzento das mãos do garoto com facilidade. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- então vocês planejaram isso? – perguntou David encarando o corpo de Greenberg estar quase completo pelas veias negras e rachaduras vermelhas.   
  
\- isso mesmo – respondeu o moreno e logo o demônio adolescente socou o chão com força.   
  
\- eu espero que o seu guardião morra tentando proteger o seu livro e que a morte de vocês dois seja bem lenta – disse o demônio com toda a fúria que tinha, enquanto o resto do seu corpo era consumido.   
  
\- vou me lembrar disso quando voltar para o inferno – disse o castanho se afastando mais e puxando Derek consigo.   
  
David saiu correndo e Greenberg olhou para os céus, rugindo de ódio antes de gritar de dor, abrindo os braços. O brilho que era emanado das rachaduras de sua pele aumentou quando as últimas partes do livro se transformaram em cinzas. O corpo do adolescente brilhou e logo o mesmo explodiu em iguais as do livro. As cinzas simplesmente desapareceram no ar, deixando o moreno de olhos verdes completamente confuso. Derek encarou a cena surpreso, enquanto Stiles suspirava aliviado, se permitindo cair sentado no gramado.   
  
\- ganhamos – disse encarando o moreno de olhos claros, que encarava o livro em suas mãos.   
  
\- é – respondeu analisando o objeto em mãos. Stiles iria falar algo, mas o som de sirenes chamou a atenção do demônio, que se forçou a se erguer e tocou o ombro do moreno ao seu lado, que ainda encarava o livro de capa negra e símbolos brancos estranhos.   
  
\- hey, temos que ir. A polícia não sabe de nada sobre o torneio. Não quer ser preso até que eles achem uma explicação plausível para isso tudo, quer? – disse o menor e o moreno pareceu acordar de seu transe e lhe encarou.   
  
\- consegue correr? – perguntou e o castanho sorriu divertido.   
  
\- é claro! – exclamou antes de pegar o livro das mãos de Derek e começar a correr na direção contrária ao som de sirenes.   
  
O moreno encarou o castanho por alguns segundos, antes de começar a seguir o mesmo. Eles corriam com velocidade pelas calçadas, ignorando os olhares das pessoas para os ferimentos do castanho, que parecia nem se lembrar mais dos mesmos. Eles até desviaram de algumas viaturas policiais que vinham de encontro ao parque. Derek nem se quer notou quando passou a acompanhar o castanho em um sorriso divertido, enquanto respirava exausto da corrida. A adrenalina em seu corpo apenas o fizera esquecer de tudo. Ele não se lembrava de Jennifer, demônios, inferno, livros. Ele só conseguia encarar o castanho sorrir para si e sorrir de volta, enquanto ouviam o barulho das sirenes, ao longe, irem diminuindo.   
  
Aquilo fora divertido.   
  
Estranho, para caralho   
  
Mas fora divertido, sim.   
  
  
  



	5. Faminto

  
O moreno de olhos verdes limpou as mãos mais uma vez com aquele pano velho e sujo que vivia no bolso de seu macacão todos os dias, encarando o carro do cliente sair da garagem de sua oficina. Ele viu o seu amigo acenar para o homem, antes de adentrar a oficina. Daimon batia as mãos uma na outra, enquanto adentrava a oficina, agora vazia. Haviam terminado todos os trabalhos pendentes. Agora era só arrumar o local, averiguar as peças em estoque e analisar os trabalhos que ainda havia para se fazer. Podiam ser poucas pessoas tocando a oficina, mas ela ainda conseguia competir em pé de igualdade com todas as outras que possuíam uma série de funcionários.

Porra, eram só Daimon, Derek e um outro rapaz, chamado Minho, que tocavam o lugar, mas mesmo assim conseguiam fazer um bom trabalho e em um período tão curto. Daimon era o mais velho dos três, o mais experiente, mas tinha uma alma de criança de vez em quando. Derek era o do meio, era o dono da oficina, mas tratava a todos como se fosse apenas mais um empregado, nunca erguendo o nariz para eles, ou ordenando as tarefas de forma rude. Já Minho era o mais novo, era um verdadeiro adolescente em um corpo de adulto, sempre curioso e comunicativo. O moreno olhou para o fundo da oficina, notando o livro negro sob a bancada de vidro, em meio a outros livros que haviam ali, na primeira prateleira inferior. O livro se destacava entre os demais, que possuíam uma coloração clara e com letras nas laterais, enquanto o livro que Derek encarava era negro com símbolos estranhos na lateral e um hexagrama em cada ponta da lateral.

\- vai fazer alguma prova, garoto? – perguntou Daimon chamando a atenção de Derek. O homem não era exatamente décadas mais velho do que o Hale, no entanto, ele tinha aquele costume de chamar alguns mais novos de garoto.

\- o quê? – perguntou o moreno de olhos claros fitando o mais velho com confusão no olhar.

\- olha, se for fazer algo como uma prova e precisa estudar, é só nos falar. A gente toca a oficina sozinhos enquanto você estuda – falou Minho, o mais novo dos três, limpando as ferramentas em uma mesa não muito distante dali.

\- do que diabos vocês estão falando? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o mais novo, que permaneceu a limpar as ferramentas.

\- olha, achamos muito bonito a sua atitude de voltar a estudar. Está tentando entrar para alguma faculdade? – perguntou Daimon encarando o Hale lhe encarar confuso.

\- por que acham que estou estudando? – questionou encarando o mais velho com desconfiança.

\- não está? Então por que está encarando aqueles livros o dia inteiro? – perguntou Daimon encarando o mais baixo confuso.

Sim, Daimon era maior do que o Hale e bastante. O homem chegava a assustar algumas pessoas de primeira, mas logo as conquistava com sua sabedoria e carisma. Derek engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar para o livro negro mais uma vez, antes de encarar Daimon e depois olhar para Minho, que lhe fitava questionador. O moreno de olhos verdes engoliu em seco novamente. Como responder àquela pergunta se nem ele sabia o porquê? Sem contar que nem ele sabia direito o que era aquilo. Como explicar que você está com um livro demoníaco sem parecer um maluco completo? Derek suspirou derrotado, não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

\- eu não estou estudando. Só estou guardando algo para uma pessoa – falou, por fim, guardando o lenço sujo no bolso traseiro do macacão jeans que usava.

\- deve ser algo bem importante, não é? Para você ficar encarando o dia todo? – perguntou Daimon encarando o moreno com uma calma e doçura, que era impossível ignorar o homem.

\- deve ser... – respondeu Derek e a cena do livro do adolescente chamado Greenberg, nome bem estranho, por sinal, queimando e do corpo do adolescente explodindo no final.

\- e por que está com isso? E por que guardar nos livros? – questionou Minho tentando não parecer rude.

Ele realmente estava curioso. Derek era bastante precavido para guardar coisas de pessoas assim. Ele sempre dizia que não era bom fazer favores do tipo, pois poderia ser algo errado. Mas, agora, ali estava o moreno de olhos claros, guardando seja lá o que fosse, para alguém. Aquilo realmente era de despertar a curiosidade dos dois companheiros de trabalho do Hale. Minho finalizou sua tarefa e fechou a sua maleta de ferramentas, antes de puxar a de Derek para começar a limpar as ferramentas utilizadas pelo moreno no último trabalho.

\- ele não está em condições de guardar no momento, não se sente bem – disse encarando o livro novamente.

\- entendo... Enfim, boa sorte cuidando disso, seja lá o que for – disse Daimon apertando suavemente os ombros do Hale.

\- por que guardar nos livros? – Minho repetiu a pergunta encarando o chefe lhe encarar pensativo.

\- porque é um livro – respondeu dando de ombros e ouvindo um “Hm” ser solto pelo mais novo.

O moreno de olhos verdes girou o corpo na direção da bancada e caminhou até a mesma, ficando de frente para o computador da oficina, onde eles deixavam planilhas com o número de cada peça e equipamento em condições de uso e anotavam as perdas e lucros. Como dito anteriormente, podia ser só eles trabalhando ali, mas trabalhavam duro por um ótimo resultado. Seus olhos desviaram o olhar do teclado, onde ele editava a planilha de equipamentos eletrônicos, reduzindo alguns números no estoque, e se focaram no livro negro que se encontrava logo abaixo do vidro onde sua mão estava apoiada, enquanto a outra movia o mouse para fechar o arquivo.

“Será que ele está bem?”.

Perguntou para si mesmo, encarando o livro negro de páginas de aspecto velho. A cor amarelada das páginas dava ao livro um ar de livro de biblioteca. Mas aquele livro velho, esquecido no fundo da última prateleira do último corredor, que passara anos sem ser lido, apenas acumulando poeira e mofo. A imagem de Stiles lhe veio a cabeça e ele balançou a mesma, decidindo se focar no trabalho. Se preocuparia com o castanho na volta para casa, que seria daqui há alguns minutos. Enquanto estivesse ali, deveria se focar no trabalho.

Não demorou muito para que desse a hora de fechar a oficina. O moreno pegou o livro negro e o colocou na mochila em que colocava a roupa que vestia no trabalho, para lavá-la em casa. Se despediu de Daimon e Minho, fechou a oficina e seguiu rumo ao seu carro. O moreno parou em uma farmácia e comprou alguns remédios, parou em um supermercado e comprou lasanha congelada e um refrigerante além de uma garrafa de Whisky. Ele sabia que iria precisar. Precisou da bebida durante o dia inteiro, mas se manteve forte. Estava trabalhando e ainda tinha Daimon e Minho, não poderia passar um vexame na frente de seus amigos.

O Hale chegou em seu prédio e estacionou na vaga em que tinha o número de seu apartamento. Ele teria que administrar melhor o seu dinheiro se quisesse continuar nesse apartamento. Ou talvez devesse apenas se mudar. Se aquele apartamento sempre lhe lembrasse daquela vadia, como vem fazendo nesses últimos dias, ele precisaria se mudar antes de desenvolver uma dependência incontrolável pelo álcool e uma cirrose.

O moreno de olhos claros caminhou pela garagem carregando as compras que fizera nas mãos e a mochila com o livro negro e as roupas sujas em uma sacola plástica, até alcançar o elevador. Ele apertou o botão do seu andar, um dos últimos, e esperou, encarando atentamente o visor que indicava por qual andar ele estava passando. Ele suspirou pesado, encarando as bolsas plásticas em suas mãos.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com a sua vida?

Primeiro a sua amada mulher lhe traiu com o seu chefe da noite, um homem para lá de escroto, simplesmente imperdoável e ultrajante. Sem contar no nojo que Derek sentia da mulher pelo motivo da mesma: Dinheiro. Como se ele com o seu salário e a mulher com o dela não conseguissem ter uma boa vida. Não era a melhor, ou uma das melhores. Mas era boa. Depois, lhe vem essa de demônios. O que? E daí que ele não acreditava nisso no começo? Mas agora Derek não sabia o que pensar. E se fosse verdade? E se os demônios existissem?

Ele estava ficando louco desde o momento em que fizera Stiles criar aquelas esferas negras arroxeadas. As imagens daquela situação no parque não abandonavam a sua mente. Flashes dos momentos em que Stiles e o tal Greenberg criavam coisas estranhas do nada sempre que Derek ou o adolescente com o livro de Greenberg liam o conteúdo do livro sempre vinham em sua mente quando ele pensava no assunto. O momento em que ele e Stiles destruíram o livro do outro demônio e ele explodiu no final da queima. O que será que havia acontecido? Teriam eles matado o rapaz?

E se eles tivessem matado o pobre coitado? Bom, pobre coitado, não. Aquele cara tentou matar Stiles. Mas... E se Stiles soubesse que destruindo o livro de Greenberg ele seria morto? Será que Stiles era uma espécie “boa” de demônio? Derek estava ficando louco com tantas perguntas. Ele precisava de respostas. O homem saiu do elevador assim que este se abriu e caminhou até a porta com o número de seu apartamento e pegou as chaves para destrancar a porta. Assim que entrou, ele se viu na escuridão do local. Estranhou. Talvez fosse coisa de demônio, sabe? Não precisar de luz.

\- Stiles? – chamou trancando a porta e passando a corrente na mesma, mas não obteve resposta do castanho. O Hale caminhou até o sofá, onde jogou a mochila e em seguida a chave do carro sobre o a mesa de centro em frente ao sofá. Ele caminhou até a cozinha, ascendendo a luz da sala no processo e em seguida a da cozinha.

\- Stiles? – chamou jogando as compras que fizera sobre o balcão da pia e estreitou os olhos para a sala ao não obter resposta novamente.

\- Stiles, estou em casa – falou pegando a sacola plástica com a logo da farmácia e caminhou na direção do corredor.

Ele subiu o pequeno degrau que separava sala de corredor e caminhou, lentamente no escuro, até o fundo do mesmo, adentrando na última porta. Ele abriu a porta com cuidado, olhando o escuro tomando o seu quarto, igualzinho ao que ocorria com a sala e cozinha quando Derek chegara ao apartamento. Ele olhou para a sua cama, vendo um homem de cabelos castanhos e rosto com band-aids espalhados pelo mesmo. O castanho estava coberto pelos lençóis de cama e logo um ar gelado bateu no rosto do moreno. O ar condicionado ainda estava ligado e Stiles permanecia na mesma posição que estava quando Derek saíra para trabalhar.

O Hale adentrou o quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Ele voltou a encarar o castanho. A janela de seu quarto estava fechada, assim como as cortinas, o que impedia que as luzes dos postes adentrassem o recinto. O moreno de olhos claros caminhou até o castanho, notando que o mesmo ressonava baixinho. É claro que era para o castanho estar morto de cansaço. Ele quase morrera lá no parque. O homem puxou o lençol com cuidado, encarando o corpo coberto por bandagens.

Derek suspirou se lembrando de quando chegaram no apartamento no dia anterior. Ele até tentara arrancar respostas do outro, mas assim que Stiles colocou os pés na sala, o seu corpo desabara no chão, sujando o mesmo com um pouco de seu sangue. Derek correu até o castanho, jogando o livro do mesmo sobre o sofá. Quando chegara ao castanho, notara que o mesmo respirava com dificuldade e lutava para deixar os olhos abertos.

“- vou te levar para um hospital, venha. Perdeu muito sangue – disse o moreno ao tentar levantar o castanho, mas o mesmo lhe empurrava com pouca força.

\- eu não preciso de hospital, Derek. Só preciso descansar. Hospitais humanos não tratam demônios – falou e o moreno lhe encarou confuso

\- e faz diferença? – perguntou encarando o castanho fechar os olhos um pouco mais.

\- só me deixe dormir por um tempo. Cuide bem do livro. Já viu o que acontece se ele for queimado – disse antes de fechar os olhos.

\- Stiles – chamou o moreno encarando o castanho ressonar.

\- Stiles – chamou novamente, sem obter resposta.”

Derek passou horas tentando acordar o castanho, mas nada funcionava. Sem outra opção, ele apenas enrolou os ferimentos do castanho com bandagens e passara alguns remédios nos ferimentos. Quando dera a hora de dormir, ele levou o castanho para a sua cama e o colocou ali, o enrolando com o lençol e ligando o ar-condicionado. O Hale dormira no sofá, para não acabar perturbando o sono do castanho, embora soubesse que nada o acordaria tão cedo. Quando acordara, o castanho ainda dormia. Derek tomou banho e se vestiu para o trabalho, preparou a mochila do trabalho e colocou a roupa que vestiria na oficina para trabalhar, fazendo questão de não ser silencioso no processo, mas Stiles não moveu um músculo.

Derek fora fazer o café, quase derrubando a cozinha para acordar o castanho, mas, novamente, Stiles não acordara. Agora, Stiles permanecia dormindo e já era noite. Derek já estava começando a se preocupar com o rapaz. Ele se sentou ao lado do castanho e chacoalhou o ombro do mesmo suavemente, chamando pelo seu nome, mas, novamente, Stiles não se movia. O moreno suspirou pesado.

\- será que vocês sempre dormem assim? – sussurrou encarando o castanho respirar calmamente.

\- olha, eu vou trocar logo as suas bandagens – disse começando a retirar a bandagem da mão do castanho, notando que a mesma já se encontrava bem melhor.

Na noite anterior a mesma estava sem a pele, revelando a carne vermelha do castanho, mas agora, quase não existia buraco revelando a carne do homem. Ele encarou o homem de cabelos castanhos surpreso. Derek olhou para o ombro do castanho, onde uma das brocas de Greenberg quase lhe arrancou o braço. Ele estava cogitando ligar para Laura, sua irmã. Ela cursara alguns anos de medicina. Ela poderia lhe ajudar com os ferimentos do rapaz. Mas, ao retirar as bandagens do ombro do castanho, o moreno ficou surpreso ao ver que o buraco que outrora caberia o seu braço ali, e acreditem, o braço de Derek era grosso para caramba, agora fora reduzido ao diâmetro do seu dedo. O moreno se levantou em um pulo e encarou o castanho boquiaberto.

Só se passara um dia e os ferimentos já estavam bem melhores. O moreno ficou apenas encarando o castanho ressonar baixinho, enquanto ele se encontrava em uma confusão de pensamentos. Aquilo não era lógico, muito menos natural. E nem vamos falar daquele estranho livro que brilha. Os ferimentos de Stiles estavam quase curados. Derek nem se quer fechou o ferimento do castanho, apenas correu para a gaveta de seu guarda-roupa, pegou o seu notebook e se sentou no chão do quarto. Passara horas pesquisando sobre demônios, livros demoníacos e demônios com poderes ligados a livros. Mas tudo o que encontrou foram referências religiosas, bíblias satânicas e nomes de séries e filmes de terror. Sem muita opção, ele leu alguns trechos das benditas bíblias, sempre pesquisando as palavras “livro” e “Rayh” para encurtar a leitura, mas não encontrara nada útil.

Derek então passou a pesquisar por pessoas com habilidades especiais. Mas também não tivera sorte. Achara vídeos falsos que não estavam relacionados ao que procurava, nomes de séries, filmes, livros e quadrinhos, até mesmo jogos. Então passou a pesquisar sobre pessoas com habilidades relacionadas a livros. Mas tudo o que encontrara fora um mangá sobre adolescentes com superpoderes adquiridos de livros. O moreno desistiu de sua procura e ficou encarando o castanho ressonar. O que diabos era Stiles?

O que merda ele e Greenberg estavam fazendo no mundo dele?

O que demônios querem ali?

O moreno estava tão confuso, surpreso e amedrontado com tudo aquilo. Quer dizer... Porra! Demônios, caralho! Demônios! Sabe-se lá do que eles são capazes... Bom, Derek ao menos sabe que não podem fazer nada sem o livro? Não é? E que o livro é uma maneira de acabar com eles, certo? Bom, o livro de Stiles estava consigo, então ele poderia muito bem se defender dele caso o castanho resolvesse aprontar. O moreno saltou do lugar em que estava ao ouvir a campainha tocar insistentemente. De início, Derek estranhou, não estava esperando ninguém. Mas quando parou para ouvir a campainha e o ritmo irritantemente rápido em que era tocada, sabia exatamente quem era.

\- Merda, por que agora? Por que hoje? – perguntou encarando o castanho deitado, dormindo em um sono para lá de profundo.

O moreno de olhos verdes tratou de correr até o castanho e cobrir todos os seus ferimentos expostos com as bandagens novamente, sussurrando uma enorme sequência de “merda”. Ele nem se importou de trocar as bandagens. O moreno correu até a porta da cozinha, ainda escutando a irritante campainha permanecer a tocar em um ritmo de alguma música desconhecida para si. Derek respirou fundo assim que chegou a porta. Ele ficou contando até dez para poder controlar a respiração e o nervosismo. Assim que se sentiu pronto, o Hale abriu a porta, sendo espremido pela mesma logo em seguida, vendo Cora e Laura passarem pela porta com vários pacotes de salgadinhos e garrafas de refrigerantes e um HD em mãos, assim como um cabo HDMI.

\- espero muito ter atrapalhado uma foda entre vocês – falou Cora caminhando até o sofá e se jogando no mesmo, empurrando a mochila de Derek para o chão. O peito de Derek apertou ao se lembrar de como sua irmã e Jennifer se tratavam.

\- não atrapalhou – disse Derek tentando controlar o tom tristonho. Todo o seu nervosismo se fora ao lembrar da mulher.

\- o que houve? Me parece para baixo – falou a mais velha dos três irmãos, se aproximando lentamente do moreno de olhos claros. Derek não ponderou muito, precisava da ajuda das irmãs nesse caso. Ele já havia pensado se contava a elas ou não há algum tempo e já havia se decidido.

\- eu e a Jennifer nos separamos – disse o moreno encarando as duas irmãs lhe fitarem impressionadas. Cora virara a cabeça como uma coruja que escuta o barulho da presa.

\- COMO É QUE É?! – as duas gritaram encarando o irmão surpresas. Cora saltou sobre o sofá e se aproximo do mais velho.

\- mas vocês eram tão fofinhos até semana passada – argumentou acariciando o ombro do irmão.

\- vocês sabem que eu... luto para um cara na luta livre, não sabem? – perguntou o moreno encarando as duas irmãs. Cora estreitou os olhos, enquanto Laura revirava os seus.

\- sabemos, o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Cora encarando o irmão suspirar.

\- ela estava me traindo como o meu chefe – respondeu o moreno em um tom baixo de voz, respirando fundo logo em seguida para tentar controlar o choro

\- AQUELA VADIA – gritou Cora socando a parede ao lado rosnando enquanto trincava os dentes. Laura e Derek encaravam a irmã com os olhos um pouco arregalados, mas logo suavizaram as expressões. Era Cora, a garota fazia aquilo desde criança.

\- Como assim, Derek? O que houve? – perguntou Laura empurrando Cora com força, quase a derrubando no chão, enquanto levava o irmão carinhosamente até o sofá, o forçando a se sentar.

\- eu estava trabalhando lá. Ganhei uma luta e fui pegar o meu dinheiro da noite, como sempre faço. Estranhamente eu vinha recebendo uns aumentos. Quando cheguei na sala daquele porco nojento, ela estava lá, ajoelhada entre as pernas daquele homem. No mesmo instante ela se levantou e saiu da sala, nervosa. Quando cheguei ao estacionamento ela veio tentar conversar, mas eu a mandei a merda e saí dali – respondeu o moreno começando a chorar.

Cora nem precisou ouvir mais nada, caminhou até a cozinha e pegou a garrafa de bebida encima da mesa. Pegou alguns copos e colocou gelo neles, caminhando para a sala logo em seguida. Laura não reclamou da atitude da mais nova, sabia que o irmão precisava disso e correria atrás disso o quanto antes, então era melhor que tivesse alguém para o ajudar quando o fizesse. A mais nova serviu a bebida para todos e tratou de beber a sua com velocidade, vendo o irmão fazer o mesmo, enquanto Laura apenas bebericava e logo apoiava o braço que segurava o copo no joelho, enquanto o outro tratava de acariciar os cabelos de seu irmão.

\- aquela vadia, quem diria que iria enganar todo mundo? – falou Cora servindo um pouco mais para si e seu irmão.

\- Cora... Ainda é recente – ralhou Laura encarando a mais nova com um olhar repreendedor.

\- o que? Eu vou fazer o quê? Se ela é uma vadia, eu tenho que chamar ela de vadia – argumentou a mais nova se sentando ao lado da perna do irmão, deitando a cabeça no joelho do mesmo e passando a acariciar a perna do homem.

\- o pior de tudo é que eu me dedicava a esse relacionamento, sabe? Um casamento é algo sério. Você tem que colocar o outro antes de si, tem que passar a pensar mais no “nós” ao invés de pensar mais em si. Mas o que ela faz? Me traiu com um velho sem escrúpulos apenas para conseguir mais dinheiro – falou o moreno voltando a virar a bebida em sua boca, sentindo a mesma queimar tudo por onde passava quando a engoliu.

\- Escuta, Derek. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, por que você realmente gostava dela, mas ela te traiu, isso é uma prova de que ela não te merece. Você tem que superar e esquecer. Pode demorar, e vai, mas você vai encontrar alguém que te mereça e que te fará esquecer a Jennifer – falou bebendo do Whisky em seu copo.

\- eu sei, Laura. Mas eu vou esquecer ela – falou o moreno bebendo de seu copo mais uma vez.

Cora, como toda irmã curiosa e bagunceira, pegara a mochila do moreno, retirando a sacola com roupas completamente acabadas e sujas de graxa. As mesmas que seu irmão usa para trabalhar. A garota encarou um livro negro no fundo da mochila e o retirou. Derek estava tão concentrado em afogar as mágoas que nem notara os movimentos de Cora. A garota abrira o livro e encarara o mesmo com aqueles símbolos escritos.

\- o que é isso, Derek? Ficou tão furioso que resolveu fazer parte de uma seita satânica? – questionou a mais nova encarando o irmão enquanto balançava o livro acima da cabeça. Derek quase se engasgou com o conteúdo.

\- me dá isso aqui – falou tomando o livro das mãos da irmã mais nova. Laura o encarou curiosa, enquanto Cora sorria divertida.

\- olha, eu não acredito muito nessas coisas, mas sei que sempre que mexem com algo do tipo se dão muito mal – falou a mulher mais nova sorrindo na direção do irmão que batera com o livro na cabeça da morena mais nova.

\- Isso não é nada demais. É só um livro – falou colocando o mesmo sobre o colo e tratando de se servir de mais da bebida.

\- e que língua estranha é essa aí? – perguntou se referindo ao conteúdo do livro.

\- isso não tem a ver com você – falou o moreno voltando a virar o copo.

\- está bem, brutalidade em pessoa – falou a mais nova voltando a se sentar ao lado da perna do irmão

\- Derek, não sei o que é isso, mas adoraria uma explicação. Entretanto, talvez seja melhor deixar para outro dia, no momento esquecer a Jennifer é a sua maior prioridade – falou Laura voltando a beber, educadamente, de seu copo, vendo Cora encarar o corredor e tomar um olhar de surpresa.

\- olha, Laura, eu acho que ele deve ter esquecido bem rápido, ou pelo menos está se esforçando para fazer – falou Cora levando a bebida aos lábios e bebendo calmamente, tratando de esconder o sorriso maldoso que tomava os seus lábios.

Derek encarou Cora com um olhar confuso e quando fora seguir o olhar da mulher, Laura fez o mesmo e acabou cuspindo no irmão, que lhe olhou surpreso e indignado. Por que raios Laura havia feito aquilo? A resposta veio rapidamente, quando ele se virou para o corredor, que era para onde as suas irmãs olhavam. Derek cuspiria se estivesse com bebida na boca. Stiles estava parado no corredor. A única coisa que vestia seu corpo eram as bandagens e mesmo assim não era na área devida. O mesmo encarava os três irmãos em confusão.

\- onde estão as minhas roupas? – perguntou encarando Cora morder o lábio inferior antes de olhar para o irmão com uma sobrancelha erguida. A técnica Hale chamada “sobrancelha do julgamento eterno”.

\- Eu não sabia que gostava do outro lado da coisa, Derek – comentou a morena mais nova sorrindo travessa para o irmão.

\- não é nada disso que está pensando, idiota – ralhou o moreno se erguendo e caminhando até o castanho. Derek não esperava que Stiles acordasse agora, mas também não se lembrava de ter colocado as roupas do castanho, ou pelo menos as peças que se salvaram, para lavar. Retirar o sangue que havia nelas, sabe?

\- olha, mas que está parecendo, está – falou a mais nova encarando o castanho de cima a baixo, demorando principalmente nos países baixos do homem com bandagens no torso, braços e mãos.

\- devo concordar – falou Laura também analisando muito bem o corpo do castanho de olhos claros. Derek encarou as irmãs incrédulo, antes de golpear, com o livro, a região pélvica do homem de cabelos castanho, que se inclinou para a frente, gemendo de dor.

\- se cubra com isso, enquanto eu pego as suas roupas – falou o moreno encarando o castanho erguer-se e lhe fitar confuso.

\- me cobrir? Com um livro? – questionou encarando o moreno voltar da área de serviços com a sua camisa rendada negra de pelos negros.

\- está aqui a sua camisa – falou jogando a camisa de renda negra na direção do castanho.

Stiles deixou o livro cair no chão para agarrar a camisa e quase caiu ao tentar agarrar a peça de roupa que ia passando por cima de si. Mas o moreno o puxou com força, fazendo o castanho trombar em seu corpo e quase voltar a cair para trás pela força que batera contra o corpo do moreno. As duas mulheres olharam curiosas para os dois homens, enquanto Derek perguntava ao castanho se o mesmo estava bem.

\- estou, mas, por favor, não me puxa de novo – pediu o castanho vestindo a camisa com cuidado.

\- está sentindo dor? – perguntou encarando o menor fazer uma careta ao se mover.

\- não, só estou com fome. Onde estão as minhas calças? – respondeu encarando o moreno olhar para baixo e corar um pouco ao ver o volume do castanho.

\- e-eu não sei se você se lembra muito bem do que aconteceu, mas... a sua camisa foi a única coisa que restou – falou o moreno baixinho encarando o castanho lhe encarar confuso antes de olhar para o nada por um tempo, antes de soltar um “oh” bem prolongado.

\- gente, a coisa foi quente mesmo, nem as calças do cara se safaram – comentou Cora para a irmã mais velha, que passou a rir discretamente, mas logo o eu riso discreto se transformou numa gargalhada escandalosa ao ver Derek corar fortemente com o comentário de Cora.

\- EU VOU MORRER – gritou a mulher em meio as gargalhadas.

\- vocês duas são umas pragas – ralhou o moreno jogando a mochila, agora vazia, nas duas.

\- meu livro – falou o castanho mansamente, se abaixando para pegar o livro negro, mas logo o estômago do castanho roncou e o mesmo gemeu um pouco com a mão no estômago – minha barriga – reclamou acariciando a barriga.

\- você quer comer? – perguntou o moreno encarando o castanho lhe fitar com os olhos brilhando.

\- eu posso? – perguntou animado.   
\- mas agora? – questionou Cora com um sorriso pervertido.  
Laura gritou de rir.  
Derek encarou a caçula fitar a cena com um sorriso travesso, antes de corar um pouco mais e puxar o castanho para a cozinha, sentindo o castanho bater em si outra vez. O homem de cabelos castanhos gemeu, antes de o moreno olhar para si surpreso.

\- foi mal, foi mal, foi mal – o homem mais alto se desculpava encarando o castanho passando a mão pelo estômago.

\- só me dá comida logo – pediu encarando o moreno menear positivamente e correr para abrir a caixa de lasanha congelada.

\- me dá isso – falou o castanho tomando a caixa das mãos do moreno e rasgando o papelão da mesma, despedaçando o plástico e devorando o alimento pré-preparado com necessidade, ignorando as pedras de gelo que se encontravam nele.

\- mas que diabos... – sussurrou Derek encarando os olhos do castanho brilharem em vermelho enquanto ele devorava o alimento com necessidade, levando o mesmo a boca com as mãos. Os dentes antes normais agora eram tão afiados em fileira quanto os de algum tubarão.

\- eu estava morrendo de fome – falou de boca cheia encarando o Hale rapidamente antes de voltar a dar atenção a lasanha, antes de a mesma terminar e ele encarar o moreno com os olhos vermelhos - tem mais? – questionou encarando o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar surpreso com os olho vermelhos.

\- esconde esses olhos vermelhos – ralhou em um sussurro encarando o castanho.

\- meus olhos estão vermelhos? – perguntou tateando o rosto.

\- sim! E minhas irmãs não podem saber que você é um... demônio – sussurrou vendo o homem fechar os olhos e respirar fundo por um tempo. Ao abrir os olhos, eles estavam castanhos novamente.

\- desculpe, meus olhos ficam vermelhos quando tenho sensações intensas – explicou vendo o moreno lhe entregar a outra caixa de lasanha.

\- vocês sempre comem tanto assim? E de qualquer forma? – perguntou encarando o castanho repetir o ato da outra lasanha com essa.

\- sim, no inferno nós não cozinhamos muito. Geralmente comemos tudo assim que caçamos – respondeu vendo o moreno engolir em seco ao escutar Cora coçando a garganta.

\- eu lamento interromper o papo entre vocês dois, que parece ser sério, já que sussurram, mas... Derek, a Laura e eu queremos conversar com você, sabe? Seu namorado não importa se nós te roubarmos por um minutinho, não é? – perguntou se aproximando e nem esperando alguma resposta, a garota simplesmente arrastou o homem para a sala, deixando um Stiles completamente confuso em meio a sua lasanha, a qual não durou muito, restando apenas um demônio de cabelos castanhos e olhos da cor âmbar nu da cintura para baixo e um estômago ainda roncando.


	6. Marvel

  
Derek fora arrastado por suas irmãs até o quarto, onde fora empurrado com certa brutalidade por Cora, que praticamente chutou o irmão para o interior do cômodo. Enquanto Laura encarava o corredor, vendo se não chamaram a atenção do castanho, antes de adentrar o cômodo e fechar a porta atrás de si. Cora correu até a cama, se jogando na mesma. Derek encarou o ato infantil da mulher mais nova, antes de encarar sua irmã Laura, que o surpreendeu com um salto sobre o seu corpo, o abraçando pelo braço e arrastando o moreno até a cama, onde forçou o irmão do meio a se sentar. Cora se arrastou pela cama de casal, até ficar ao lado do irmão, enquanto Laura se encontrava do outro lado do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Quem é ele? – perguntou Laura encarando o único homem dos três irmãos com os olhos brilhando em curiosidade.

\- ele é... – Derek começou, mas parou no meio da resposta ao notar um fato importante para aquela situação.

É claro que se ele aparecesse com um completo estranho pelado em sua casa, as duas iriam lhe fazer um interrogatório. Desde antes de a morte de seus pais, eles três sempre foram muito protetores entre si. Isso fora algo que eles pegaram com a convivência entre a mãe e o irmão gêmeo, Peter. Os dois viviam em casas diferentes, mas moravam na mesma região da cidade. E se um não ligasse para o outro durante o dia, pela noite, já batiam na porta um do outro, preocupados. Os três irmãos questionavam as atitudes dos mais velhos, e eles sempre lhes respondiam dizendo que família deveria ser protegida a todo custo, até mesmo do que ainda não havia acontecido.

Laura, a primeira a entender o que eles tanto falavam e sentiam, tratou de passar tal ensinamento aos irmãos assim que Derek e Cora passaram a ter idade para entender suas ações e palavras. Quando a notícia da morte de sua mãe chegou até eles, os três ficaram tão tristes, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão fortes. Eles ficaram desolados por perderem os dois pais de uma única vez e ainda tão cedo. Mas ficaram fortes, pois sabiam que os outros precisavam do pouco de força que lhes restava. Peter, desolado, tratou de pegar a guarda dos irmãos. Mas também não durou muito. Quando Laura e Derek se formaram na escola, o homem desapareceu misteriosamente. Não havia sinal algum do homem em lugar nenhum. Ele simplesmente desapareceu sem deixar pista alguma.

Laura, como maior de idade, ficou responsável pelos dois irmãos menores. A mulher tratou de reduzir o nível do estilo de vida em que viviam para que a herança deixada por seus pais e tio durasse até ela se formar. Derek, vendo o trabalho duro da irmã para estudar e ainda lhes manter, não quis saber de faculdade, embora Laura lhe tivesse puxado a orelha várias vezes. O moreno passara a trabalhar para ajudar a irmã mais velha a sustentar a casa. Ele se via nessa obrigação.

Quando adulto, se mudou para aquele apartamento, mas o mesmo só passou a ser considerado um lugar habitável, por Laura e Cora, quando Jennifer havia se juntado a ele. Derek era um homem que não ligava muito para ornamentação. Ele visava apenas o útil, mas quando Jennifer chegou aquilo mudou. O apartamento ganhou mais móveis, mais... aparência de uma casa. O peito do moreno se apertou novamente ao se lembrar da ex-mulher. Mas ele logo tratou de afastar pensamentos desnecessários sobre pessoas desprezíveis.

Quem era Stiles?

Como responder aquela pergunta para suas irmãs sem parecer maluco, se nem ele mesmo sabia a resposta?  
A única coisa que ele sabia sobre Stiles era que ele era um demônio com poderes presos a um livro, e que ele precisava de alguém específico para ler o mesmo. Ele não sabia como classificar Stiles, como responder aquela pergunta para suas irmãs. Ele não queria mentir para elas, muito menos responder algo como “Ah, ele é um demônio que eu achei por aí e que agora é o meu parceiro”. Ele se encontrava nesse dilema. O que deveria responder?

“parceiro...” Pensou.

\- um amigo – respondeu encarando o chão, se lembrando das palavras que um dia Daimon proferira para si.

“Alguém que não nos faz mal e nos ajuda a passar o tempo, alguém que queremos impedir que sofram coisas ruins é um amigo”

\- e por que nunca o vimos antes? – perguntou Laura encarando o irmão do meio lhe parecer pensativo. Ela temia estar sendo um pouco invasiva. Ela não queria atrapalhar ou ser inconveniente na vida do irmão.

\- nos conhecemos recentemente – respondeu vendo Cora se mover ao seu lado de forma manhosa.

\- Sei. Amizade recente, nudez, destruição de roupas e criação de caos no quarto. Amigo, sei... Aham – falou a mulher rolando na cama e ficando a fitar o teto com um sorriso divertido quando Laura riu da coloração avermelhada que a face do irmão tomou.

\- não pense idiotices. Ele é apenas um amigo – falou o moreno encarando a mais nova analisar as unhas da própria mão em desdém.

\- eu também tenho amigos assim, Derek. Não se preocupe – falou a morena sorrindo de lado.

\- Ele é um homem! – o moreno proferiu entre dentes.

\- e daí? Os meus amigos também são. Já tive amigos homens, já tive amigas – rebateu dando de ombros e Laura gargalhou alto quando Derek simulou um rosnado, tentando esconder a vergonha que sentia, antes de se erguer, pegando uma calça moletom que antes pertencera a Jennifer, que estava no chão ali perto.

\- pare de pensar besteira, Cora. Não precisam se preocupar, o cara é gente boa – falou caminhando na direção da porta e saindo do quarto.

Cora e Laura se encararam antes de sorrirem e caminharem na direção da porta. Ao chegarem na sala, as duas encararam o moreno encarar o castanho, enquanto o mesmo vestia a calça moletom da cor roxa. Derek estava de braços cruzados, com o livro negro em uma das mãos enquanto questionava se o outro ainda sentia dores. Stiles respondeu negativamente, antes de terminar de se vestir e encarar os três irmãos.

\- desculpa pela cor, mas é a única que serve em você – falou o moreno vendo o castanho olhar para o próprio corpo.

\- tudo bem. Eu gosto dessa cor – disse voltando o seu olhar para o moreno.

\- então... – falou Laura chamando a atenção e caminhando até o castanho, que lhe fitou seriamente – deixando a falta de educação por parte do meu irmão de lado. Eu me chamo Laura, sou a irmã mais velha de Derek, aquele ser ali ao fundo se chama Cora, é a nossa irmã mais nova – continuou a mulher antes de erguer a mão para o castanho.

\- eu me chamo Stiles, sou parceiro do Derek, prazer – disse o castanho apertando suavemente a mão da mulher, que lhe sorriu largo, antes de encarar Derek.

\- parceiro? – a mais velha encarava o mais novo com um olhar questionador.

\- não viaja – falou o moreno de olhos verdes apontando para a mulher mais velha.

\- acho que perdi algo – falou o castanho encarando os dois lhe fitarem.

\- relaxa, não liga para o nosso irmão. Ele costuma nos esconder as coisas até que não tenha outro jeito – falou Cora abrindo caminho entre os irmãos e estendendo a mão para o castanho.

\- essa é você – falaram os dois mais velhos em uníssono, cruzando os braços para a fala da mais nova, a encarando com tédio.

\- eles também têm o costume de mentir sobre a minha pessoa, não liga, não - falou a mulher sorrindo ladina para o castanho, que estendeu a mão em sua direção.

\- muito prazer – disse estendendo a mão para a mais baixa dos três humanos.

\- o prazer é todo meu – falou apertando a mão do castanho antes de voltar para perto dos irmãos. – Oh, se é – sussurrou assim que chegou perto dos mais velhos, que lhe fitaram surpresos.

\- então... Stiles. O que você faz? – perguntou Laura assim que o silêncio tomou o cômodo. Derek queria suas irmãs o mais longe possível de Stiles, mas não se mostrou contra a pergunta. Ele também queria saber mais sobre Stiles. Mas ele ainda queria suas irmãs o mais distante possível de qualquer demônio.

\- o que eu faço? – perguntou confuso encarando a mulher, ele não sabia ao que ela se referia.

\- é, o que você faz, sabe, da vida? Estuda? Trabalha? – esclareceu Laura vendo o castanho ficar pensativo por um tempo.

Derek se viu nervoso quando o castanho ficou pensando. Só então ele havia se tocado que Stiles era um demônio. UM DEMÔNIO. Na mente de Derek, vieram imagens do castanho torturando almas humanas, rasgando elas com os dentes ou as esmagando com aquelas esferas negras arroxeadas que o castanho tinha como poder. Derek tinha que impedir que a resposta de Stiles saísse dos lábios do castanho o mais rápido possível, mas quando iria se pronunciar, o castanho socou a palma da mão de leve.

\- segurança – respondeu causando espanto em Derek.

\- segurança? – questionou Cora encarando o castanho menear positivamente.

\- que tipo de segurança? – perguntou Laura vendo o castanho se sentar no chão, na posição de lótus.

\- do tipo particular, sabe? Eu era contratado para proteger uma pessoa específica – respondeu vendo as duas mulheres menearem positivamente, enquanto Derek, ao fundo, o encarava surpreso.

\- e você tem família? – perguntou Cora encarando o castanho lhe dar atenção para responder a pergunta.

\- tenho, mas não falo com eles. Na verdade, não os vejo faz anos – respondeu vendo Laura erguer uma sobrancelha para si.

\- e por que não? – questionou a humana mais velha encarando o castanho com desconfiança.

\- certos problemas familiares – disse dando de ombros antes de se voltar para Derek, que lhe encarava também curioso. Na mente de Stiles, os olhos severos de seus pais, brilhando em vermelho surgiram, lhe causando um temor menor do que já lhe causou um dia, quase inexistente, mas era apenas quase.

\- entendo – disse Laura encarando o homem encarar o relógio de parede da sala, logo acima da entrada do corredor – minha nossa. Olha a hora. Temos que ir, Cora – falou Laura já se levantando e encarando a mais nova fazer o mesmo.

\- vocês não vão dormir aqui? – perguntou o moreno encarando as irmãs se erguerem e pararem a caminho da porta.

\- não. Já que o quarto de hóspedes está ocupado com Stiles, vamos voltar para casa – falou a mais velha recolhendo as poucas coisas que havia trago consigo.

\- não se preocupem comigo. Acabei de acordar – falou o castanho esticando a mão para Derek, que ficou sem entender o ato do mais baixo.

\- o quê? – perguntou confuso encarando o outro fazer um gesto com os dedos como se estivesse lhe chamando.

\- o livro –respondeu e só então Derek se lembrou que estava com o livro do castanho em mãos.

\- ah, sim – disse o moreno de olhos claros entregando o objeto para o castanho, que tomou o livro em mãos e o apoiou em seu colo, passando a acariciar sua capa negra com marcas brancas na capa.

\- ah... tudo bem, então – disse Cora se jogando no chão, perto da televisão – o que vamos assistir? – questionou a mulher enquanto conectava um notebook ao aparelho televisivo.

\- conversaremos mais amanhã pela tarde. Quero que passe no meu escritório depois do seu almoço, pode ser? – questionou Laura vendo o irmão menear positivamente.

\- tudo bem, eu falo com Daimon e com o Minho – respondeu o moreno de olhos claros e a mais velha apertou o seu ombro antes de se virar para encarar o castanho que se encontrava com um livro negro no colo.

\- por que o Stiles não escolhe o filme? – indagou Laura vendo o castanho lhe fitar confuso, enquanto escondia um certo desespero em seu interior.   
O demônio não sabia nada sobre filmes. Ele sabia, sim, o que eram. Mas isso não era o suficiente para lhe fazer escolher um sem despertar a suspeita na mulher. Stiles não era daquele mundo e se manter invisível aos olhos humanos era difícil devido a diferença cultural gritante.

A mulher acenou para si positivamente e ele olhou para Derek, desesperado. 

\- ele gosta de terror – afirmou Derek, quase desesperado, vendo Laura franzir o cenho em sua direção, confusa.

Derek encarou a mais velha dar de ombros e se sentar no sofá antes de se virar para o demônio a sua frente. Stiles voltou o olhar para o livro, voltando a acariciar a sua capa negra, sentindo o relevo dos símbolos brancos em seus dedos. Derek encarou o castanho, antes de coçar a garganta, chamando a atenção do demônio de olhos da cor âmbar.

\- hm... podemos conversar? – perguntou o moreno, receoso, encarando o castanho lhe fitar.  
\- claro – respondeu vendo o moreno lhe encarar com seriedade. Derek chamou o castanho com a cabeça, antes de caminhar na direção do próprio quarto. 

O demônio seguiu o Hale, vendo Laura lhe seguir com o olhar. Ele fechou a porta do quarto assim que passou pela mesma, já imaginando sobre o que o moreno queria falar consigo. Derek passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro no quarto, enquanto Stiles se sentava calmamente na cama.

\- Precisamos conversar sobre... Você e... isso – falou o moreno de olhos claros apontando para o livro negro no colo do castanho.

\- pensei que quisesse afastar isso de suas irmãs – disse o castanho, em um tom de voz baixo.

\- e quero, mas também quero saber o que é tudo isso – argumentou encarando o castanho lhe fitar com seriedade, antes de encarar a porta do quarto.

\- não prefere esperar até que suas irmãs tenham ido embora? – perguntou voltando a encarar Derek, que seguiu o seu olhar para a entrada do cômodo.

\- podemos conversar baixinho – respondeu voltando a encarar o castanho, que lhe fitou com seriedade, antes de voltar a encarar a porta.

\- tudo bem, vamos então – respondeu vendo o Hale se sentar ao seu lado, na cama.

\- eu ainda aproveito e retiro as bandagens, já que você não precisa mais delas – falou o moreno já começando a desfazer os nós das bandagens.

\- o que quer saber? – perguntou o castanho vendo o moreno trabalhar na bandagem em sua mão.

\- o que são vocês? – perguntou o moreno erguendo o olhar para encarar o castanho de olhos claros, que jogou o livro ao seu lado na cama de casal.

\- eu já disse. Somos demônios, pelo menos um tipo de demônios - respondeu vendo o moreno lhe fitar com seriedade, antes de finalizar com a bandagem de sua mão, a jogando no chão, ao lado.

\- quantos tipos existem? – perguntou o moreno encarando o castanho, que bufou risonho, antes de se jogar deitado.

\- quantas espécies de seres vivos há no seu mundo? – perguntou e o moreno estreitou os olhos.

\- não sei, muitas – respondeu e o castanho estalou os dedos no ar.

\- a resposta é a mesma para a sua pergunta – disse e Derek suspirou, pensativo.

\- me deixe terminar de tirar as bandagens – falou e o castanho se sentou, retirando a camisa rendada ornamentada por pelos negros. – de onde vocês são? – perguntou levando as mãos as bandagens do outro, desenrolando o corpo alheio daquele emaranhado de tecido branco.

\- inferno – respondeu vendo o moreno engolir em seco, antes de sorrir nervoso.

\- não sabia que no inferno tinha empregos comuns, tipo segurança – falou e o castanho sorri minimamente.

\- é porque o meu inferno não é o seu inferno – disse Stiles fazendo o Hale parar o que fazia para lhe encarar.

\- o que quer dizer? – perguntou vendo o outro lhe encarar fixamente.

\- o meu mundo se chama Inferno, mas se parece muito com este. Pelo menos com alguns lugares. Temos flores, casas, torres, escolas , praias... – falou o castanho encarando o chão.

\- então o inferno não tem fogo, Diabo ou tridente? – questionou terminando de retirar a bandagem que cobria o torso alheio, vendo que o ombro já estava completamente curado.

\- como eu disse, o meu inferno não é o seu. O Inferno em que vivo é um mundo paralelo ao seu, uma outra dimensão –respondeu movendo o ombro, enquanto encarava o mesmo. Derek se assustou com o estalo dos ossos do castanho. Stiles apenas alongou o braço, mas o som emitido do seu ombro parecia com o de ossos se quebrando.

\- entendo. Mas o que vocês fazem aqui? – questionou enrolando a bandagem de qualquer jeito e a jogando no chão, sobre a anterior.

\- o nosso rei... – falou o castanho encarando o humano lhe fitar imediatamente.

\- vocês tem um rei?! – o Hale questionou surpreso.

\- tínhamos. Ele morreu – respondeu Stiles encarando o humano finalizar o trabalho em seu outro braço e voltar a jogar as bandagens no chão.

\- mas o que isso tem a ver com vocês estarem aqui? – perguntou juntando os tecidos ensanguentados e se levantando para jogar as bandagens no lixo do banheiro.

\- é uma lei nossa. Sempre que um rei morrer, o próximo rei deve ser escolhido através de um torneio – respondeu encarando o humano retornar do banheiro e permanecer em pé, lhe encarando seriamente.

\- e como isso funciona? – questionou vendo o castanho se levantar e caminhar pelo quarto, antes de se apoiar na parede ao lado da janela.

\- nossos poderes são aprisionados em livros, um portal é aberto e nós temos que caminhar por entre as dimensões até chegar ao mundo humano. Quando estamos aqui, temos que procurar pelo nosso guardião, antes que outros demônios que já tenham um guardião nos encontrem e queimem nossos livros. O último demônio a ficar nesse mundo, se torna o rei – respondeu vendo o humano caminhar até a cama e se sentar na mesma, pegando o livro negro e abrindo o mesmo.

\- quando destruímos aquele livro... o que aconteceu com o demônio dele? – perguntou cabisbaixo. 

Derek temia a resposta do demônio de cabelos castanhos. Se ele soubesse que havia contribuído para a morte de alguém, mesmo que fosse um demônio cruel, ele jamais se perdoaria. O Hale era um homem forte que podia aguentar qualquer barra. Mas lidar coma morte não era algo que ele sabia fazer. Ele não tinha forças para ter as suas mãos sujas de sangue.

\- quando o livro de um demônio é queimado, ele retorna ao nosso mundo imediatamente. Mas se o demônio morrer enquanto o seu livro está inteiro, ele fica preso dentro de seu livro, aqui, no mundo humano, até que o próximo torneio ocorra – respondeu vendo o moreno suspirar um pouco aliviado.

\- por que eu? Por que eu fui escolhido como um guardião? – perguntou encarando o castanho, que lhe analisou dos pés a cabeça, antes de suspirar cansado.

\- eu não sei. Ninguém sabe como isso acontece, só sabemos que os guardiões são únicos. Se você morrer, eu estou acabado – respondeu o castanho encarando o moreno, que lhe fitou surpreso.

\- então isso também é perigoso para quem é um guardião? – perguntou encarando o livro em suas mãos. Stiles encarou o humano, antes de desviar o olhar para a janela, vendo a rua escura ser iluminada pelas luzes dos postes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
\- e então? – perguntou Minho se aproximando do moreno de olhos claros, que acabava de trocar um carburador quebrado de um carro.

\- e então o quê? – perguntou encarando o rapaz de pele morena lhe encarar rapidamente, enquanto limpava as mãos no flanela em seu bolso, antes de fechar o capô do carro.

\- quem é o modelo da coleção outono-inverno? – questionou apontando para Stiles, com a sua típica camisa rendada, sentado num canto afastado. O castanho olhava para os próprios joelhos, enquanto o livro se encontrava em seu colo.

\- ah, ele – disse revirando os olhos – é só um amigo meu – respondeu indo até o dono do veículo, lhe entregando a chave e recebendo o pagamento pelo serviço prestado.

\- entendi, mas por que ele está aqui? – perguntou vendo o rapaz brincar com a pelagem negra da camisa rendada que usava.

\- longa história, apenas ignore ele. Não trará problema algum... eu espero – sussurrou a última parte, impedindo que seu amigo de trabalho lhe escutasse.

\- se você diz – disse Minho voltando para o balcão.

\- a propósito, eu vou sair mais cedo para o almoço. Tenho que resolver uns assuntos com a Laura. Algum problema? – perguntou vendo o mais novo negar com a cabeça.

\- você é o chefe aqui, cara. Você que sabe – respondeu sabendo que Derek não gostava quando ele lhe colocava na posição de manda chuva.

\- já disse para parar de fazer isso – reclamou o moreno jogando o pano sujo no rapaz descendente de asiáticos, que desviou do objeto, rindo do mais velho.

\- então eu paro, chefe – disse jogando o pano no moreno, que o agarrou, guardando-o no bolso traseiro do seu macacão.

\- eu mereço – sussurrou caminhando para os fundos da oficina – vou tomar um banho e já vou sair – disse recebendo uma continência de Minho, a qual lhe deu vontade pegar o jovem e o arrastar com a cara no asfalto quente.

Derek caminhou para o vestiário, já se desfazendo do macacão assim que adentrou o mesmo. Ele tomou um banho para retirar o suor e os vestígios de graxa e óleo de motor de seu corpo. O moreno se vestiu assim que acabou o banho, pensando em como seria sua conversa com Laura e se perguntando onde Jennifer estaria. A mulher ainda não havia aparecido no apartamento para pegar suas coisas, muito menos para tentar convencer Derek a voltar consigo. Aquilo era estranho, mas o homem ignorou. Talvez ela estivesse com aquele velho gordo. O moreno xingou ambos por uns cinco minutos antes de sair do vestiário e entrar na área de serviço da oficina, encontrando Minho jogando xadrez no computador.

\- vocês asiáticos e o xadrez – implicou com o rapaz, vendo o mesmo erguer o dedo do meio para si, antes de se virar surpreso para si.

\- desculpa, chefe, foi sem querer, não vai acontecer novamente – o rapaz fingiu arrependimento, antes de receber um soco no ombro.

\- estou saindo – falou pegando sua carteira e a chaves do carro, antes de se virar para onde Stiles estava sentado, percebendo que o mesmo não estava mais ali – cadê ele? – perguntou olhando ao redor.

\- o seu amigo? Ele saiu sem dizer nada, apenas colocou um livro em sua mochila e saiu – disse dando de ombros, voltando a jogar a sua partida, percebendo que seu cavalo fora capturado e xingando baixo.

\- ele deixou o livro? – perguntou surpreso, caminhando até sua mochila e abrindo a mesma, vendo o objeto de cor negra ali.

\- sim, ele saiu assim que você entrou no vestiário – respondeu movendo sua torre para o outro lado do tabuleiro. – GANHEI! – gritou batendo no balcão de vidro ao lado do teclado.

\- que irresponsável! – exclamou pegando sua mochila e a colocando por sobre os ombros, antes de se dirigir para o seu carro, estacionado ao lado de fora.

O moreno de olhos claros se despediu de Minho e saiu de seu local de trabalho, rumando para o escritório de advocacia onde sua irmã trabalhava. Ele foi o caminho inteiro se lembrando de tudo o que já havia vivido com Jennifer. Tudo o que ela jogou fora por dinheiro. E a cada pensamento seu, ele tinha mais certeza de que queria esse divórcio o quanto antes. Depois de ter conversado com a irmã e ter contado tudo sobre o que aconteceu, eles prepararam a papelada do divórcio. Laura disse que providenciaria tudo e que não deixaria o irmão perder nada do que tinha para aquela mulher. O moreno estava saindo do escritório para caminhar até o carro, que se encontrava próximo a uma loja de joias que havia ali perto. Aquela fora a mesma loja em que ele comprara as alianças utilizadas por ele e Jennifer.

Ele ainda não acreditava que havia sido traído. Se ainda fosse com alguém mais bonito ou tanto quanto ele, se fosse com alguém por quem ela pudesse se sentir atraída ou apaixonada, Derek nem acharia Jennifer tão nojenta assim. Mas, com aquele homem sem escrúpulos e por dinheiro? Ah, Derek sentia nojo até de pensar em Jennifer. Quantas noites ela já não havia se deitado consigo após transar com aquele homem? Quantas vezes ele não havia lhe tomado os lábios em um beijo quente e apaixonado depois que ela havia engolido o pau daquele ser repulsivo? Derek se sentia enjoado com a possibilidade. Quando ele finalmente chegou ao seu carro, um alarme lhe chamou a atenção. Ao olhar para a loja de joias próxima, ele pôde ver o vidro que constituía a vitrine se quebrar e uma esfera vermelha e flamejante atingir o asfalto, chamando a atenção das pessoas que passavam pelo local.

\- vamos embora, cara. Já temos o suficiente – gritou um adolescente que se vestia com roupas elegantes. O mesmo possuía uma tatuagem de estrela em sua cabeça que se parecia muito com um Sol.

\- estamos falando de dinheiro, Marvel. Nunca é o suficiente – gritou um homem aparecendo ao seu lado. Derek logo percebeu se tratar de um assalto quando viu as mochilas recheadas que ambos carregavam. O adolescente possuía duas, enquanto o homem possuía apenas uma.

\- tenha calma, homem. Já temos o suficiente por um tempo, fugir é o ponto principal agora – alertou o adolescente socando o vidro de um carro e logo abrindo a porta do mesmo.

\- é claro. Vamos logo – falou o homem jogando a mochila dentro do carro e Derek pôde ver que numa das mãos do homem havia um livro laranja.

Assim que os dois saíram dali as pressas, Derek adentrou o seu carro. Ele encarou a mochila no banco do passageiro, que se encontrava aberta, deixando uma parte do livro negro a mostra. Ele se perguntava se era coincidência, mas ao se lembrar a esfera vermelha que atravessou a vitrine, suas dúvidas foram para o espaço. O moreno esperou um tempo, até poder sair dali. Ele não iria se envolver com aqueles caras. Estava mais do que claro que eles eram perseguidos pela polícia, ela que resolvesse esse problema.

“Hospitais humanos não tratam demônios”

A voz de Stiles ecoou em sua mente, enquanto ele parava em um sinal vermelho. Será que a polícia conseguiria prender um demônio? Eles teriam capacidade ou equipamento para tal? Derek queria muito acreditar que sim. Mas algo em seu peito martelava em uma resposta negativa. Ignorando aquela sensação estranha, o Hale dirigiu até a oficina, estacionando próximo a mesma e indo direto para o vestiário, mas assim que passou pelo balcão, ele notou Stiles sentado no chão, completamente encharcado e com algo branco entre os lábios. O moreno encarou o demônio com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- por que está molhado? - perguntou vendo a roupa grudar no corpo do demônio enquanto o mesmo se virava para lhe fitar, antes de encarar Minho, que encarava a cena, curioso pela resposta do castanho.

\- falamos disse depois – respondeu o castanho voltando a brincar com aquilo que se encontrava entre seus lábios.

\- isso é... – antes que o moreno terminasse a fala, o castanho o cortou.

\- é – respondeu movendo a mandíbula, fazendo aquela coisa fina e branca se mover em seus lábios, até se encontrar em outra posição.

\- o que diabos você faz com uma espinha de peixe na boca? – perguntou em um sussurro jogando sua mochila ao lado do castanho, que a encarou, antes de se mover para pegar o livro de volta.

\- você sabe a resposta – respondeu encarando o humano lhe fitar com uma careta.

\- eu mereço – sussurrou antes de se dirigir ao vestiário, sem perceber que o demônio lhe fitava pelo canto dos olhos.

Derek se vestiu ainda se perguntando se a polícia seria capaz de prender aqueles dois. Sua mente expandiu a sua preocupação para: o quanto os demônios poderiam fazer de estrago nesse mundo. O seu peito apertava com a imagem de corpos jogados sobre qualquer lugar e imagens sombrias de demônios com olhos brilhando em vermelho, sorrindo largo para a carnificina que fizeram. Assim que saiu do vestiário, Derek, já devidamente vestido, caminha até a mesa de ferramentas. Ele pegou sua maleta e rumou para um dos carros estacionados, mas assim que passou pelo local onde faziam reparos embaixo dos carros, Derek erra o passo e acaba colocando o pé no buraco onde eles ficavam sob o carro. O moreno viu uma chave de fenda cair do seu bolso e se prender ao metal cheio de furos, que era onde as rodas do veículo ficavam.

O moreno iria cair bem em cima da ferramenta, que apontava para si. Derek fechou os olhos já esperando a dor de seu corpo sendo perfurado, mas tudo o que sentiu fora algo apertando o seu braço. Ao abrir os olhos, ele notou estar com a testa a milímetros da ponta um pouco enferrujada da ferramenta. O moreno de olhos claros olhou para trás, vendo o castanho molhado lhe segurando firmemente pelo pulso, lhe mantendo inclinado sobre a ferramenta e o buraco. Stiles lhe puxou calmamente, e saltou o buraco, pegando a ferramenta e saltou novamente para ficar ao lado do moreno. O homem de roupas molhadas lhe estendeu o cabo da chave de fenda, enquanto o moreno lhe fitava surpreso. O local onde se encontrava e o local onde o castanho estava sentado eram um pouco distantes para que Stiles tivesse se levantado e corrido até ali.

\- tenha mais cuidado em seu local de trabalho – falou retornando para o local em que se encontrava sentado, deixando uma trilha de marca de pés indicando sua trajetória.

O Hale ficou encarando o castanho um tanto surpreso, antes de ouvir a voz do mesmo em sua mente, repetindo palavras de sua conversa durante a noite. Derek negou com a cabeça, tentando espantar seus pensamentos, antes de se voltar para o carro, pegando o papel com os problemas que teria que consertar. Após tanto trabalhar, Derek finalmente estava de saída. O moreno tomou o seu banho e se vestiu. Quando estava saindo do vestiário, recebera uma ligação de Arth, lhe avisando que ele teria uma luta hoje pela noite. Derek confirmou a sua presença e logo saiu, encontrando com Stiles, seco, perto de seu carro.

\- vou ter que sair, tem problema ir para casa a pé? – perguntou vendo o castanho estreitar os olhos em sua direção.

\- para onde vai? – questionou vendo o moreno abrir a porta do carro e jogar a mochila em seu interior.

\- fazer hora extra – respondeu e o castanho adentrou o carro.

\- eu vou também – disse pegando a mochila do moreno e a jogando no banco de trás, depois de ter pego o seu livro negro.

\- você tem que ficar com isso em mãos sempre? – perguntou já ligando o carro.

\- eu gosto de ficar com ele – respondeu encarando o moreno negar com a cabeça.

Assim que chegaram ao local da luta, as quais ocorriam sempre no mesmo galpão, Derek seguiu para o vestiário, se trocando e logo Arth surgiu ao seu lado. O rapaz lhe falou que seu desafiante era um amigo do último cara com quem ele havia lutado. Derek logo rolou os olhos ao saber que seria apenas mais um brutamontes sem nenhum neurônio que funcionasse. Derek seguiu Arth para a saída do vestiário que levava ao ringue, esperando na porta até lhe anunciarem. Stiles o seguiu e, enquanto esperavam na porta, analisou o local, vendo um grande número de humanos aglomerados.

\- o que você faz aqui? – perguntou o castanho e a sua resposta veio com o baque de algo pesado caindo. Ao olhar para o centro do local, pode ver uma gaiola metálica, onde dois homens se enfrentavam ferozmente.

\- eu luto – respondeu o moreno fazendo um aquecimento básico.

\- oh, merda – falou o Stilinski encarando um ponto fixo.

\- o que foi? Nós também sabemos lutar – disse o moreno encarando o castanho.

\- demônio – o castanho apontou para um local específico do galpão. Derek seguiu o castanho com o olhar e engoliu em seco ao ver o mesmo rapaz da joalheria, sentado na arquibancada do local, com um saco de pipocas no colo e um cachorro quente em mãos, assim como um copo grande de alguma bebida. Ao seu lado, estava o homem que segurava um livro laranja despojadamente.

\- esses caras... o que fazem aqui? – perguntou vendo o castanho lhe fitar.

\- imagino que já tenha os visto antes – disse vendo o humano menear positivamente.

\- hoje, depois do almoço com Laura. Eles assaltaram uma joalheria próximo ao consultório de minha irmã – falou o moreno de olhos verdes, encarando o castanho e o homem de cabelos loiros que o acompanhava.

\- entendo, é bem a cara dele mesmo – comentou o castanho chamando a atenção do humano.

\- você o conhece? – perguntou vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- ele se chama Marvel, é um demônio do tipo Phyrus. Se ele está aqui, pode ter certeza de que alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer – falou encarando o humano ao lado do castanho com um Sol desenhado na testa.

\- tipo? – perguntou Derek encarando o castanho em confusão – agora que você falou, me lembro de já ter ouvido sobre isso – falou vendo o castanho abrir o livro negro e retirar da capa a mesma carta negra que ele lhe mostrou na primeira vez em que conversaram sobre o torneio.

\- existem seis tipos de demônios: Phyrus, os que tem poderes relacionados com fogo; Erathus, os que tem poderes relacionados com terra; Lumus, os que tem poderes relacionados com a luz; Darkus, os que tem poderes relacionados com as trevas; Hydrus, os que tem poderes relacionados com a água; e Harus, os que tem poderes relacionados com o ar – explicou o castanho, se colocando atrás do moreno de olhos claros.

\- entendo, mas por que está se escondendo e qual é o seu tipo? – perguntou vendo o castanho olhar por sobre o seu ombro

\- eu sou do tipo Darkus. Estou me escondendo para que ele não me veja – disse voltando a guardar a carta na capa do livro.

\- está com medo? Ele é forte? – perguntou vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- estou me escondendo pois se ele trama algo ruim, assim que me vir ele vai adiantar seu plano, seja lá qual for – disse olhando por sobre o ombro do Hale novamente.

\- o que pretende fazer? – perguntou vendo o castanho crispar os lábios e se encostar na parede.

\- pretende me ajudar com ele?- perguntou vendo o moreno morder o lábio inferior.

\- ele tem alguma chance contra nós? – perguntou encarando Marvel encarar o ringue com um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso travesso.

\- considerando que ele é destrutivo, já deve ter mais de um feitiço em seu livro. Nós temos apenas o Rayh. Não posso usar minhas outras habilidades. Só podemos depender de um feitiço e da sorte – argumentava o castanho pensativo, encarando o humano lhe fitar apreensivo.

\- então ele é forte comparado a gente – disse encarando o castanho lhe fitar surpreso.

\- pensei que não quisesse se envolver no torneio – disse o castanho vendo o moreno dar de ombros.

\- Laura disse que seria bom eu ter algo para me distrair para não ficar pensando em uns problemas aí – falou vendo o outro lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- está se referindo a sua mulher? – perguntou vendo o moreno lhe fitar com surpresa.

\- como sabe de Jennifer? – perguntou vendo o castanho se desencostar da parede.

\- você passou a noite em que nos conhecemos apenas falando de como ela foi uma vadia por ter lhe traído – sussurrou para que Arth não escutasse sua conversa. Derek corou ao pensar que revelara algo tão íntimo a um completo desconhecido.

\- esqueça isso. O que vai fazer quanto a Marvel e o guardião dele? – perguntou tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

\- Derek, quando a sua luta acabar, o que vai acontecer? – perguntou o demônio encarando o seu guardião.

\- vai haver outras duas e depois todo mundo vai embora – respondeu vendo o castanho olhar para Marvel por cima de seu ombro mais uma vez, antes de voltar a lhe fitar.

\- Derek, escute bem, o que eu vou fazer vai ser arriscado e nossa chance de sucesso depende apenas de você – disse o castanho encarando o moreno de olhos claros com seriedade, fazendo o Hale engolir em seco.


	7. Segunda

Derek fora encurralado na grade da jaula que delimitava a área do ringue em que lutava. Ele havia recuado de uma investida quando bateu de costas na jaula. O moreno de olhos verdes olhou para trás, rapidamente, antes de voltar o olhar para a frente, vendo o seu adversário avançar em si com uma fúria indescritível. Era tão estúpido deixar sentimentos como raiva lhe tomar logo no início da luta, que Derek cogitava a ideia de pegar leve com o homem de cabelos amarelos penteados em um estilo tosco que os deixava com aparência de macarrão instantâneo, na opinião do Hale.  
  
O moreno de olhos claros rolou para a frente no último instante, desviando do ataque de seu adversário, que se chocou contra a grade. Derek aproveitou o momento de fraqueza do inimigo e saltou, girando enquanto trazia a perna para junto do corpo. Assim que seu corpo finalizou um giro de 360°graus, o moreno chutou as costas do loiro que ainda se encontrava encostado na grade. O loiro gemeu de dor antes de Derek avançar contra si acertando uma série de socos e cotoveladas em suas costas com bastante força. O moreno de olhos claros viu quando o homem iria tentar lhe golpear com o cotovelo, dando um giro e impediu o ataque, se focando em prender o braço do homem contra a grade, o qual foi o seu erro para impedir a fuga do homem, que ao notar que o adversário se focava em prender um de seus braços, fez o mesmo movimento com o outro braço, acertando a orelha do moreno de olhos verdes.  
  
Derek cambaleou para trás, sentindo a tontura do golpe que sofrera lhe nublar alguns sentidos momentaneamente. Ele cerrou os olhos para tentar fazer o mundo parar de girar, quando os abriu novamente, ele pôde ver seu adversário avançando contra si mais uma vez. O Hale se esquivou de todos os socos dados pelo homem, mas quando o mesmo tentou lhe acertar um soco e Derek saltou para o lado, o loiro acertara um chute na boca do estômago do moreno de olhos claros, que se curvou para frente com a dor. O loiro aproveitou o momento e desferiu um gancho no rosto do Hale, mas o golpe fora interrompido pela mão do moreno que acertara um soco forte no queixo do loiro, o jogando no chão ao lado do corpo de Derek.  
  
O moreno de olhos claros não se deixou levar pela gritaria da plateia, que se encontrava em êxtase completo com aquela luta. Arth encarou bem o lutador chamado de Lobo de Beacon Hills caminhar até o loiro, estranhando a atitude do moreno. Derek, geralmente, esperava os adversários se erguerem, ou tentarem, para poderem ter, pelo menos, uma mínima chance de desviar de seus ataques, dando mais animação para a luta. O Hale, além de tudo, dizia que não havia graça em espancar alguém que não pode se defender. Mas hoje... Hoje, naquela luta, Derek Hale parecia tão empenhado em vencer aquela disputa. O Hale ia para cima a todo momento, não deixando muitas chances de contra-ataque para o adversário, que poucas vezes conseguia ter uma abertura para distribuir uma sequência de golpes em Derek.  
  
“Cai”  
  
Pensou Derek socando o rosto do homem de cabelos loiros que lhe lembravam macarrão instantâneo. O loiro apenas cambaleou um pouco, logo vendo o moreno lhe atacar novamente.  
  
“Rápido”  
  
Pensou o moreno de olhos claros ao chutar o peito do adversário, que girou com o golpe, caindo sobre a grade da jaula e se apoiando nela. O moreno correu e atingiu as costas do adversário com o seu ombro, ouvindo o homem gemer de dor, antes de Derek se afastar e observar qual seria a reação do loiro. O homem se virou e permaneceu ali, encarando Derek, arfando enquanto se segurava nas barras da jaula para se manter de pé.  
  
“Mais rápido”  
  
O moreno pensou antes de avançar contra o loiro com os punhos preparados. Para a sua surpresa, o loiro se apoiou na grade e ergueu os pés, tentando lhe acertar o queixo com aquele golpe, mas Derek rolou para o lado e cerrou o punho com o máximo de força que conseguiu reunir.  
  
\- POR QUE NÃO CAI MAIS RÁPIDO?! – gritou acertando um soco com a toda a sua força no boca do estômago do homem.  
  
O loiro largou das barras para se inclinar para a frente e levar as mãos a barriga e foi nesse momento em que Derek, se posicionou melhor, ainda abaixado, e cerrou o punho com força novamente. O Hale se ergueu com velocidade, acertando o punho com força no queixo do adversário, que jogou a cabeça para trás e revirou os olhos, antes de cair desacordado no ringue. Arth ficou surpreso com o golpe, mas despertou quando os gritos dos espectadores ficaram mais altos quando a contagem feita pelo juiz começou, este que também ficou surpreso com o golpe do moreno de olhos verdes, mas despertou quando o mesmo berrou, questionando o motivo de estar esperando.  
  
\- ESTÁ FORA! – gritou o juiz se levantando e os árbitros sinalizaram com o gongo metálico, indicando o fim da luta.  
  
Derek olhou atentamente por toda a plateia, antes de se orientar e achar os lugares vagos onde antes estavam um adolescente e um homem. O moreno de olhos da cor verde correu para a porta da jaula mais próxima e saiu correndo na direção do vestiário. Arth, confuso, se aproximou para questionar o motivo de tanta pressa e o que havia acontecido naquele ringue, já que aquela luta fora completamente fora do habitual de Derek, mas parou ao ouvir os sussurros do homem mais alto.  
  
\- que dê tempo, que dê tempo, que dê tempo – sussurrava o moreno correndo para se trocar, em seguida indo para a sala do chefe quase voando para receber o seu pagamento.  
  
O homem lhe entregou o dinheiro e falaria mais alguma coisa, mas Derek saiu antes que o homem emitisse qualquer som. O homem gordo sentado na cadeira luxuosa olhou abismado para a porta, se perguntando se aquela reação era devido ao fato de ter sido pego recebendo um oral da mulher do lutador. Derek correu para fora do local, indo direto para o estacionamento, que se resumia a rua onde aquele galpão se encontrava.  
  
\- tomara que esteja bem – falou consigo mesmo antes de correr pela rua, passando por várias marcas de queimado, marcas grandes, que seguiam para as docas que ficavam ali perto. Se lembrando das palavras do castanho para si, Derek apertou o passo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- Derek, escute bem, o que eu vou fazer vai ser arriscado e nossa chance de sucesso depende apenas de você – disse o castanho encarando o moreno de olhos claros com seriedade, fazendo o Hale engolir em seco.  
  
\- o-o que irá fazer? – perguntou Derek nervoso. Era pressão demais saber que algo como a vida de alguém estava dependendo apenas de você.  
  
\- você vai entrar naquele ringue e vai tentar acabar com essa luta o mais rápido que você conseguir – falou o castanho apontando para a jaula onde se encontravam os outros lutadores que estavam lutando no momento.  
  
\- mas e se ele decidir agir enquanto estou lutando? – perguntou o Hale encarando o demônio com um Sol desenhado na testa que comia alguns amendoins com um copo enorme de refrigerante, enquanto assistia a luta entediado.  
  
\- ele não vai. Vou garantir isso – respondeu também encarando o adolescente enquanto colocava o livro debaixo do braço.  
  
\- e como vai fazer isso? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho de olhos da cor âmbar voltar o olhar para si.  
  
\- essa será a minha parte. Eu vou chamar a atenção dele, fazer ele se focar em mim e esquecer qualquer que seja o objetivo dele aqui. O farei me perseguir até um local livre de pessoas. Até lá, você deve ter acabado a sua luta. Estarei nas docas que ficam aqui perto. Nesse horário não vai ter ninguém por lá. Quando você chegar as docas, procure o momento certo para se aproximar, o momento em que Marvel não solte nenhuma magia com o intuito de lhe atingir. – disse se virando para sair ao ver que a luta que ocorria no ringue havia acabado.  
  
\- e como sabe que não tem ninguém lá? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o castanho dar de ombros.  
  
\- passei todas noites lá desde que cheguei nessa cidade. É um local vazio, sem risco de humanos vagabundos e sem contar que quando eu tiver fome é só retirar a roupa e me jogar na água – respondeu se virando para encarar Derek.  
  
\- então foi para lá que você foi na hora do almoço? – perguntou vendo o castanho menear positivamente. – por que não me esperou para que eu te levasse para almoçar? – perguntou cruzando os braços e vendo o castanho lhe fitar com um sorriso mínimo.  
  
\- não quero lhe causar problemas. Você já está me dando um teto e roupas, além de ter os seus próprios problemas para resolver. Posso muito bem caçar minha própria comida – respondeu o castanho vendo o moreno lhe fitar negando om a cabeça.  
  
\- Sabia que você pode pegar botulismo comendo peixe cru? – questionou vendo o castanho erguer uma sobrancelha para si.  
  
\- botu... o quê? – perguntou estreitando os olhos na direção do humano de olhos verdes, mas assim que iria responder, Derek ouviu lhe chamarem ao ringue e, sem muita opção, subiu ao mesmo, encarando Stiles permanecer escondido atrás de Arth.  
  
O moreno se focou tanto em terminar a luta, que nem percebeu quando Stiles começou a agir. O castanho de camisa de manga comprida rendada caminhou lentamente pelo local entre a plateia e o ringue, questionando para algumas poucas pessoas se elas conseguiam ler o seu livro. Ele notou pelo canto dos olhos quando Marvel percebeu a sua presença, já que o adolescente nem se quer conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso psicopata que surgiu em sua face ao ver Stiles exibir o livro negro para as pessoas, que analisavam o objeto, antes de negar com a cabeça e devolver o mesmo para o castanho.  
  
Quando Marvel se levantou acompanhado de seu parceiro, que já abria o livro laranja, Stiles olhou diretamente para o mesmo e correu para perto do ringue, que se colocou entre os dois demônios, impedindo que qualquer magia lançada por Marvel alcançasse Stiles. O demônio com um Sol risonho desenhado na cabeça xingou baixo, antes de saltar de seu lugar, assustando boa parte das pessoas com o incrível salto feito por si. O demônio de camiseta branca e camisa xadrez nem se quer esperou pelo parceiro e já correu com velocidade atrás do outro demônio.  
  
Stiles atravessou o vestiário, os corredores e só parou quando chegou a rua, se posicionando no meio da mesma, um pouco afastado da porta do local. Marvel surgiu um tempo depois, também se posicionando no meio da rua deserta. O castanho com um Sol risonho desenhado no centro da testa sorria largo e encarava o demônio de cabelos castanhos e olhos da cor âmbar com um ar de superioridade. Logo o guardião do livro de Marvel, Calos, se aproximou arfante e se posicionou um pouco atrás de seu parceiro.  
  
\- Marvel – rosnou Stiles e os olhos do demônio acompanhado de seu parceiro brilharam em vermelho.  
  
\- ora, ora, vejam só quem temos aqui! Eu não sabia que você estaria participando do torneio desse ano – falou Marvel exibindo os seus dentes brancos e pontiagudos para o castanho de roupa negra.  
  
\- me deixa em paz, Marvel – ditou o Stilinski encarando o seu adversário com determinação.  
  
\- e o que vai fazer se eu não obedecer? Pelo que vi ainda não encontrou o seu guardião do livro – argumentou o rapaz de camisa xadrez sorrindo largo ou ver Stiles recuar um passo, enquanto estalava a língua no céu da boca.  
  
\- pense bem, Marvel. Não vá se arrepender depois – falou Stiles recuando mais alguns passos.  
  
\- Me arrepender? Imagina a glória que conseguirei ao mandar você de volta para o mundo dos demônios? Eu devo receber uma boa recompensa por te mandar de volta e impedir alguém como você de se tornar o nosso rei – disse sorrindo sádico na direção do castanho.  
  
\- acha mesmo que pode comigo? Pense bem, Marvel. Acha mesmo que alguém como você pode com alguém como eu? – questionou Stiles sorrindo divertido na direção do outro, que rosnou para si antes de sorrir largo novamente.  
  
\- É claro que sim. E quando eu voltar para o inferno como rei, eu vou te caçar e arrancar a sua cabeça fora! – respondeu em êxtase, vendo o castanho morder o lábio inferior e tomar um olhar de fúria.  
  
\- Filho da puta, eu vou... – antes que pudesse terminar a sua fala, Marvel estalou os dedos e o humano atrás de si abriu o livro laranja, que brilhou na mesma cor que o livro, porém, mais intensa, assustando o Stilinski.  
  
\- não prefere lidar com ele sem usar magias? – perguntou Calos encarando Marvel erguer a mão na direção de Stiles.  
  
\- não. Eu quero deixar a minha marca em seu corpo – respondeu o demônio vendo o adversário dar as costas para si no intuito de correr.  
  
\- **_APOLLU_** – invocou Calos vendo da mão de Marvel surgir uma esfera de fogo com um metro de diâmetro.  
  
A esfera em chamas voou na direção de Stiles, que saltou assim que a mesma iria atingir o seu corpo, vendo a esfera atingir o solo, queimando o asfalto e se desfazendo em grandes chamas, que queimaram antes de se transformarem em apenas pequenas chamas. Stiles olhou para trás, antes de ver Marvel caminhar em sua direção com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Stiles começou a caminhar de costas, procurando enxergar o ataque do inimigo quando o mesmo viesse, o que não demorou para ocorrer.  
  
\- **_APOLLU_** – Calos invocou o feitiço e a mesma esfera de fogo surgiu de uma das mãos de Marvel.  
  
Stiles olhou atentamente a trajetória do ataque e saltou para o lado, girando o corpo para apoiar o mesmo sobre a mão contra o solo, antes de finalizar o giro voltando a ficar sobre os dois pés. O castanho de olhos âmbares apertou ainda mais o livro em suas mãos ao ver a magia de Marvel atingir um poste, entortando o mesmo e deixando tudo ao redor com uma coloração negra.  
  
\- uma tripla, por favor – pediu Marvel e Calos sorriu, enquanto o livro voltava a brilhar.  
  
\- _**APOLLU**_, _**APOLLU**_, **_APOLLU_** – o humano invocou o feitiço repetidamente bem rápido.  
  
Marvel apontou as duas mãos para as laterais de Stiles e duas esferas de fogo foram lançadas simultaneamente. A terceira, fora lançada na direção do castanho de camisa negra e calça roxa. Stiles ficou estático por um momento. Não havia uma brecha entre as três esferas de fogo e elas se aproximavam rápido. Sem ter mais o que fazer, Stiles apenas correu. Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas o feitiço lançado pelo inimigo não demorou a lhe alcançar. O castanho saltou, o mais alto que pôde, enquanto abraçava o livro e encolhia as pernas, protegendo o objeto por todos os lados.  
  
Por sorte, o fogo não lhe alcançou, mas a onda de choque da explosão da esfera de fogo contra o solo lhe jogou para a frente, lhe fazendo cair e rolar pelo asfalto áspero algumas vezes, fazendo algumas poucas plumagens negras de sua camisa rendada se desprenderem da mesma e erguerem voo pela brisa fria da noite. Marvel sorriu com o resultado, embora estivesse explícito que Stiles não havia sido atingido pelo fogo.  
  
\- você está tão... patético. Eu só queria que as doze estrelas me vissem agora – falou Marvel caminhando na direção do castanho de camisa negra, que se ergueu e se virou para encarar o demônio de magias envolvendo fogo.  
  
\- você continua o mesmo merda de sempre, Marvel. As doze estrelas estariam vomitando de tédio só de olhar para essa merda que você chama de magia – falou o castanho antes de se virar e correr com velocidade.  
  
O castanho com um Sol desenhado na testa cerrou os punhos antes de seguir o castanho de roupas negras com Calos em seu encalço, sempre invocando a sua primeira magia. Mas Stiles, mesmo após sofrer alguns danos com a onda de choque que ocorreu bem próxima a si, conseguia correr rapidamente e desviar de todas com facilidade, o que já estava irritando Marvel, que decidira parar com as magias, já que estavam sendo inúteis na perseguição. Eles correram mais alguns metros e chegaram as docas. Stiles correu até uma área cercada por containers e saltou sobre um com extrema facilidade. Marvel parou no chão ao lado de Calos, apontando uma das mãos para o castanho.  
  
\- Mais uma vez, Calos – disse o castanho de camisa xadrez e o livro começou a brilhar em laranja.  
  
\- **_APOLLU_** – o humano invocou a magia e logo a esfera de fogo fora lançada contra Stiles.  
  
O castanho de roupas escuras apenas deu dois passos para o lado, desviando do ataque, sem nem se quer observar a trajetória do mesmo. Marvel e Calos sorriram. A esfera de fogo atingiu um container que estava pendurado por vários cabos e se encontrava bem acima de Stiles. O container caiu. Stiles saltou, desviando do container, mas Calos e Marvel sorriram novamente.  
  
\- **_APOLLU_** – Calos invocou o feitiço e uma nova esfera fora lançada contra Stiles, que se segurou em um dos cabos presos ao container que balançavam no ar, devido à queda do container, e o puxou, fazendo o seu corpo ir de encontro ao container, desviando assim do ataque, que subiu aos céus, antes de desaparecer entre as nuvens.  
  
\- desgraçado – falou Marvel rangendo os dentes antes de avançar contra o castanho de roupas negras.  
  
Marvel saltou, chegando a Stiles com facilidade. O castanho de camisa xadrez desferiu um soco contra o demônio de roupas negras, mas acertou apenas o container, amaçando levemente o mesmo. Stiles havia chutado o container, impulsionando o próprio corpo para cima, antes de girar o mesmo e acertar um chute no peito de Marvel com o pé esquerdo. O castanho com magias de fogo voou na direção de um grande grupo de containers empilhados, batendo de costas nos mesmos antes de cair ajoelhado no chão, já se levantando.  
  
\- filho duma mãe – rosnou o demônio com um Sol risonho desenhado na testa.  
  
\- você sabe que só vai me derrotar com magias, Marvel. Numa luta corpo a corpo eu deixo você no chinelo usando uma mão só – provocou o castanho completando em sua mente que também usaria as pernas.  
  
\- agora chega! Eu não vou queimar o seu livro. Eu vou matar você e prender você no seu livro por mil anos – rosnou correndo até Stiles, que saltou do container, passando por cima de Marvel, que apontou a mão para cima.  
  
\- **_APOLLU_** –  
  
A esfera de fogo subiu rapidamente e acertou de raspão a perna do castanho de olhos claros, que levou a mão até a calça moletom roxa, apagando o fogo que ali surgira, antes de cair em pé, no chão ao lado da pilha de containers. Marvel apontou a mão para o demônio adversário e Calos invocou o feitiço novamente. Stiles desviou do mesmo e correu para de trás do grupo de containers, aproveitando que as chamas de Marvel haviam lhe dado cobertura para sumir sem ser visto.  
  
_“Por que ele não utiliza as outras magias que ele tem? Será que assim como eu ele só tem uma?”_  
  
Se perguntava Stiles enquanto corria por entre as pilhas de containers que havia ali no porto. A mira de Marvel estava melhorando com o tempo. Se ele permanecesse apenas desviando enquanto esperava por Derek, seria acertado em breve. E se fosse atingido por um grande número de magias, ou fosse pego desprevenido, o seu livro certamente acabaria sendo atingido por um ataque do demônio de fogo e acabaria sendo queimado.  
  
_“Será que ele encontrou o seu parceiro recentemente também?”_  
  
Se perguntou Stiles enquanto olhava para trás, para ver se não havia sido descoberto ainda. O castanho virou a esquerda e acabou esbarrando em algo e caindo sentado no chão. Ao erguer o olhar para frente, ele pôde ver Derek também caído no chão. Ambos respiraram aliviados antes de se levantarem com velocidade. Stiles retirou o livro de dentro de sua camisa e entregou para o Hale, que pegou o livro e abriu na primeira página.  
  
\- eu demorei? – perguntou o Hale encarando o castanho e notando algumas manchas negras pelo corpo do mesmo, inclusive a perna da calça queimada.  
  
\- não. Acabamos de chegar aqui. – respondeu o castanho dando as costas ao humano e olhando pelo de soslaio o caminho por onde veio enquanto se escondia atrás da pilha de containers.  
  
\- onde ele está? Podemos com ele? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o castanho voltar a lhe fitar.  
  
\- as chances parecem aumentar e diminuir ao mesmo tempo. Se ele continuar lançando magias e melhorando o seu modo de batalha, ele pode acabar liberando mais uma magia e as coisas ficarão ruins para o nosso lado. Mas a cada vez que ele lança sua magia, eu consigo entender mais dela, aumentando nossas chances de sucesso – explicou o castanho se virando para o humano.  
  
\- então isso é como um jogo? Quanto mais jogamos, mais magias liberamos? – perguntou Derek olhando para o livro em suas mãos, onde apenas uma linha estava na cor negra arroxeada.  
  
\- não sei como funciona, mas está claro para mim que se não me envolver em batalhas, não vou liberar meus outros poderes – respondeu olhando para a própria mão.  
  
\- então vamos logo antes que ele nos encontre – disse Derek vendo o castanho menear em concordância.  
  
Os dois saíram de seu esconderijo e caminharam normalmente na direção do local em que Stiles estava enfrentando Marvel. Stiles ia na frente, dizendo o caminho, enquanto Derek olhava ao redor, enquanto seguia o castanho de olhos claros. O moreno se sentia nervoso, igual a vez em que eles lutaram pela primeira vez. Aquilo tudo era tão novo para Derek: Magias; livros demoníacos; pessoas estranhas com poderes; explosões de corpos. O Hale se perguntava se, em algum momento daquela batalha louca, ele iria se acostumar com tudo isso. Stiles mal colocou o pé no local e a voz de Marvel já ecoara pelo mesmo.  
  
\- então finalmente tomou vergonha na cara e decidiu parar de fugir? – perguntou Marvel vendo Stiles sair de trás do grupo de containers. Derek decidiu esperar atrás do mesmo, lançar uma magia de surpresa poderia lhes dar alguma vantagem, sem falar que ele não queria entrar na mira do adversário durante a luta.  
  
\- fugir?! De você?! Um demônio gato consegue ser mais intimidador do que você – respondeu o castanho dando de ombros e se posicionando um pouco mais distante de Derek e seu esconderijo.  
  
\- Calos! – ordenou o demônio e o livro laranja brilhou.  
  
\- **_APOLLU_** – Derek ouviu o feitiço e viu Stiles saltar para o lado. Logo a mesma esfera de fogo que ele vira pela tarde na joalheria entrou em seu campo de visão, cobrindo a imagem de Stiles. Assim que a esfera de fogo passou, Derek pôde ver Stiles com a mão erguida.  
  
\- o quê? Vai lançar magias sem um guardião? - perguntou Marvel cruzando os braços e o livro na mão de Derek brilhou  
  
\- **_RAYH_** – o moreno de olhos claros invocou a magia e encarou Stiles, vendo um pouco do ar se movimentar na direção do castanho, enquanto uma esfera negra se formava em sua mão. Logo a mesma voou na direção de Marvel e Calos, que encararam a esfera negra perplexos enquanto corriam para a direita, saindo do caminho do ataque. O ataque acertou um dos containers, abrindo um buraco na lataria do mesmo e logo desaparecendo.  
  
\- m-mas como? Você não deveria ser capaz de lançar magias sem um guardião – questionou o castanho com um Sol risonho desenhado na testa.  
  
Diferente do esperado por Stiles, Derek permaneceu onde estava. O castanho suspirou mas não reclamou, logo colocando um sorriso ladino no rosto e dando de ombros, fazendo o adversário cerrar o punho em ira. Marvel e Calos olhavam ao redor, tentando encontrar algum sinal de um humano ali, mas não achavam nada. Stiles aproveitou o momento de distração e avançou contra a dupla, que não demorou a perceber a sua movimentação.  
  
\- **_APOLLU_** – Derek ouviu novamente o feitiço do adversário e logo a imagem da mesma esfera de fogo surgiu em seu campo de visão. Stiles havia se jogado para o lado no momento em que o feitiço fora proferido, desviando da trajetória do mesmo. O castanho de olhos claros se afastou de Marvel assim que o mesmo voltou a apontar a mão para si.  
  
\- qual é o problema, Marvel? Não consegue dar conta de um demônio sem guardião? – questionou Stiles saltando e parando logo acima de outro container e apontando com a mão para o adversário.  
  
\- **_RAYH_** – Derek invocou e logo viu a esfera negra se formar na frente da palma da mão de Stiles.  
  
A esfera negra arroxeado fora disparada, voando na direção de Marvel e Calos, que invocara o seu feitiço novamente, fazendo a esfera de fogo e a esfera negra se chocarem no ar. O impacto entre os dois ataques gerou uma certa ventania, que assustou Derek, que não enxergava nada além de Stiles. O castanho de roupas negras sorriu, fechando a mão e logo ocorreu uma explosão no local do confronto entre as duas magias. Derek olhava o castanho de olhos claros sorrir vitorioso sobre o container, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam em vermelho rapidamente, logo voltando a cor normal.  
  
A curiosidade estava matando Derek. Ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo, ele ficava fascinado toda vez que via aquelas magias, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um medo fora do comum. Seu corpo tremia, o seu peito apertava, o coração acelerava e a respiração ficava descompassada. Mas ainda assim, Derek achava incrível observar todas aquelas coisas que ele pensava só ocorrer em ficção e videogames. O moreno queria poder olhar aquela luta, mas o medo lhe dominava ao ponto de ter que se esconder atrás de containers.  
  
\- entendi – Marvel se manifestou, despertando o moreno de olhos verdes de seus pensamentos.  
  
\- o que entendeu? – perguntou Stiles encarando o castanho com um Sol risonho desenhado na testa.  
  
\- o seu plano – respondeu fazendo Derek ter os olhos arregalados pelo espanto.  
  
\- hm? Me conte mais – falou Stiles cruzando os braços e olhando com seriedade para o demônio adversário.  
  
\- na luta livre dos humanos, você fingiu estar procurando o seu guardião, quando na verdade já possuía um. Me atraiu até aqui, onde o seu guardião nos aguardava. Quando fugiu, entregou o livro para o seu guardião, que continua escondido, e agora ele invoca suas magias sempre que você precisa – explicou o castanho de camisa xadrez, observando bem o campo, enquanto isso, a procura do guardião de seu inimigo.  
  
_“Merda”_  
  
Pensou Derek, mordendo o lábio inferior e se preparando para sair dali caso necessário, mas a gargalhada de Stiles lhe chamou a atenção. O castanho de roupa negra ria escandalosamente, enquanto negava com a cabeça, despertando a curiosidade de Derek, Marvel e Calos. O castanho de olhos claros balançou a mão na frente do corpo, antes de conter o riso.  
  
\- me desculpe. É que eu achei que você nunca fosse compreender algo tão simples – disse limpando uma lágrima que se formou no canto de seus olhos.  
  
_“MAS O QUE PORRA ELE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!”. _

Pensou Derek olhando incrédulo para Stiles.  
  
\- Seu desgraçado – rosnou Marvel cerrando os punhos.  
  
\- é sério. Qualquer um já teria percebido isso na primeira magia que eu tivesse lançado – zombou o castanho descendo do container e se aproximando lentamente do adversário.  
  
\- eu vou matar você – rosnou erguendo a mão direita.  
  
\- **_APOLLU_** – a esfera de fogo voou na direção de Stiles, que se jogou para o lado novamente, antes de tentar avançar de novo, mas recuou quando outra esfera de fogo fora lançada contra si.  
  
_“Por que ele não lança magias quando está perto?”_  
  
Se perguntava Marvel, vendo o castanho de olhos claros desviar de todas as magias que lançava. Stiles saltou para trás e assim que entrou no campo de visão de Derek, ele ergueu a mão na direção da dupla. Calos já se preparava para lançar mais uma magia, quando Marvel ergueu a mão indicando que parasse. Derek olhou para a mão do castanho e o livro em suas mãos brilhou em roxo.  
  
\- **_RAYH_** – invocou vendo o ataque sumir do seu campo de vista rapidamente, enquanto Stiles se colocava em uma postura ereta. Marvel olhou bem para o local em que Stiles estava e sorriu largo.  
  
\- entendo – a dupla rolou para o lado, desviando do ataque de cor escura - Calos. Só mais uma vez, mas uma bem grande – falou erguendo a mão na direção de Stiles.  
  
\- **_APOLLU_** – gritou o homem e o brilho que o livro em suas mãos emanou surpreendeu Stiles de tão forte.  
  
No último instante antes de a esfera ser lançada, Marvel apontou o braço para o grupo de containers do qual Stiles evitava se aproximar. A esfera voou com velocidade para os containers, enquanto Stiles corria na mesma direção com velocidade. Derek não entendeu muito bem, mas quando Stiles ergueu a mão para si ele não precisou de mais nada para começar a correr dali. Assim que saiu de seu esconderijo ele olhou para o lado, se surpreendendo ao ver uma enorme esfera de fogo voar na sua direção.  
  
_“Merda. Se continuar assim não vai dar para fugir. Eu vou morrer”_  
  
Pensou encarando aquela esfera, que era maior do que as outras que foram lançadas por Marvel e Calos. O moreno arregalou os olhos sentindo o peito apertar. Aquela coisa lhe engoliria facilmente. O moreno parou de correr e ficou observando aquela enorme chama de forma circular se aproximar de si. Ele já aceitava que estava acabado. Seria morto por um demônio ambicioso que soltava fogo pelas mãos. Derek sentiu o calor da esfera se aproximando, mas logo sentiu o mesmo sumir enquanto algo lhe apertava o pescoço.  
  
Stiles segurou firmemente na camisa do moreno, o puxando pela mesma, que forçava o tecido contra as costas e pescoço do moreno. O castanho girou sobre os próprios pés, jogando Derek para longe daquela bola de fogo, que ao atingir os containers, explodiu, gerando uma onda de choque que empurrou o castanho para trás. Marvel sorriu ao ver o humano segurar o livro negro de Stiles nas mãos e se erguer para encarar o demônio de roupas escuras que se encontrava de pé ali perto, mas possuía algumas marcas vermelhas na pele.  
  
\- Derek, Invoque a magia com a maior vontade que você tiver – disse o castanho erguendo a mão para Marvel, que lhe encarou intimidado.  
  
\- RAYH – recitou Derek, mas nada aconteceu. O livro se quer brilhou. Stiles olhou para suas mãos, depois olhou para Derek.  
  
\- O que está havendo? Por que não está saindo nada? – perguntou vendo Derek negar com a cabeça nervoso.  
  
\- E-eu não sei – respondeu vendo o livro não responder quando ele dava indícios de que iria recitar a magia. A gargalhada de Marvel chamou a atenção dos dois.  
  
\- parece que a energia deles acabou – falou Calos olhando divertidamente para a dupla. Stiles trincou a mandíbula, enquanto Derek os encarava receoso.  
  
\- Não foi isso. Nós soltamos bem mais magias e ainda temos energia suficiente para algumas. Esqueça as magias, Calos. Recupere a sua energia. Ele já está um pouco acabado. Posso cuidar dele no mano a mano – falou o castanho de camisa xadrez estalando os dedos e o humano ao seu lado fechou o livro em suas mãos.  
  
\- o que está havendo? Por que não soltamos magias? – perguntou Stiles a Derek, enquanto via Marvel avançar contra si.  
  
O castanho de roupas escuras avançou contra Marvel, no intuito de impedir que o mesmo se aproximasse de Derek. Marvel passou a distribuir uma série de socos bem ágeis contra Stiles, que bloqueava todos na mesma velocidade, surpreendendo Marvel e Calos. Derek olhava para a velocidade dos ataques físicos dos demônios embasbacado. Ele quase não conseguia ver os braços dos dois se movendo. Marvel socou Stiles, mas o mesmo desviou e levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos do outro, os puxando, forçando Marvel a se curvar. O castanho de roupas negras ergueu o joelho, acertando um golpe com o mesmo na boca do estômago de Marvel que gritou de dor.  
  
Stiles puxou os cabelos de Marvel novamente, o forçando a erguer o torso e chutou o queixo do castanho com um Sol risonho desenhado na testa, fazendo o mesmo sair do chão minimamente. Stiles girou o corpo e chutou o peito de Marvel, jogando o mesmo para trás. O demônio com poderes de fogo, deslizou com os pés pelo chão por alguns metros, até conseguir parar e avançar novamente. Stiles tentou chutar o peito do outro novamente, mas para a sua surpresa, Marvel agarrou o seu pé e o puxou com força, lhe erguendo do chão. O adolescente de camisa xadrez rugiu alto, antes de jogar Stiles contra o chão, fazendo o castanho gemer de dor. Marvel erguera Stiles do chão novamente e girou sobre os próprios pés, jogando Stiles contra alguns containers.  
  
\- idiota! Acha mesmo que pode comigo depois de levar um ataque daqueles, mesmo que indiretamente? – questionou Marvel avançando contra Stiles, que se encontrava apoiado aos containers.  
  
O demônio com um Sol risonho desenhado na testa começou a distribuir uma série de socos no torso do castanho de roupas negras, que apenas gemia enquanto recebia os golpes. Em um movimento de sorte, Stiles conseguiu desviar de um soco, acertando outro no rosto do adversário, que cambaleou por ser pego de surpresa pelo golpe.  
  
\- Derek, tente novamente – pediu o castanho apontando a mão para Marvel.  
  
No entanto, nada aconteceu de novo. Ele nem se quer ouviu a voz de Derek. Ao olhar para o moreno de olhos verdes, ele pôde ver que o mesmo nem encarava o livro, nem se quer segurava o mesmo. O castanho ficou surpreso. Derek estava sentado, olhando para o chão, encolhido, enquanto o livro negro se encontrava aberto jogado no chão, sendo folheado pelo vento. Agora ele entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele mordeu os lábios, concentrando sua força para gritar com o moreno, mas fora impedido por Marvel, que lhe chutara a face, o forçando para trás, fazendo com que sua cabeça batesse no container atrás de si. Marvel se concentrou em impedir que o castanho fizesse qualquer coisa, até mesmo falar. Aquela situação estava perfeita para si e ele não deixaria que Stiles acabasse com ela. Enquanto isso, Calos sorria, caminhando na direção de Derek, mais especificamente para o livro negro ao seu lado, enquanto ascendia um charuto com um isqueiro.  
  
\- é forte, não é? – perguntou o humano com livro laranja debaixo do braço, mas Derek nem se quer lhe fitou. Ele parecia perdido em seu próprio mundo.  
  
\- Dere... – um soco no queixo impediu o castanho de roupas negras de terminar o nome do moreno.  
  
\- O medo da morte. Ele é forte. Faz com que qualquer vontade nossa seja extinta. Ele acaba com nossa energia e nos deixa assim, fracos, sem vontade. E é por isso que você não consiga mais lançar magias, cara. O medo de morrer lhe tira todo sentimento que você coloca no livro – falou Calos se abaixando ao lado de Derek, que arregalou os olhos ao entender o que havia acontecido. Fazia sentido para si. Ele realmente estava com medo quando recitou a magia que não saiu.  
  
\- Mas eu posso te ajudar com isso. Se esse cara sumir, se eu queimar o livro dele, você nunca mais vai ter que lutar nessa guerra maluca – disse estendendo a mão na direção do livro negro.  
  
Stiles arregalou os olhos ao ver o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele segurou o punho de Marvel e girou o mesmo, quase quebrando o seu braço. Aproveitando o momento de fraqueza do outro, Stiles chutou Marvel, que caiu deitado um pouco distante e correu na direção de Derek, rugindo de raiva para o humano que se encontrava abaixado ao lado de Derek. Calos se afastou assustado e correu na direção de Marvel, que se erguer furioso.  
  
\- SAIA DE PERTO DELE – gritou o castanho encarando o humano adversário com fúria.  
  
Stiles se virou para Derek e ergueu a cabeça do outro com cuidado, que lhe fitou com uma expressão apática. O demônio de roupas negras desferiu um tapa forte no rosto do moreno de olhos claros, que ficou chocado, assim como Calos e Marvel. Derek levou a mão a face, que ardia, olhando surpresa para Stiles, que lhe encarava com os olhos vermelhos.  
  
\- Stiles... – sussurrou o moreno vendo o castanho a sua frente rosnar continuamente.  
  
\- Há! Já viu que não tem jeito e se voltou contra o próprio humano? Que estúpido – falou Marvel apontando com a mão para a dupla e Calos abriu o livro em suas mãos.  
  
\- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?! – questionou o demônio com fúria chamando atenção da dupla adversária e chocando Derek.  
  
\- SE TEM TANTO MEDO DE MORRER POR QUE SE RENDE AO INVÉS DE LUTAR PARA VIVER?! POR QUE AO INVÉS DE FICAR JOGADO NO CHÃO COMO UM MERDA VOCÊ NÃO COLOCA TODO ESSE MEDO NA PORRA DO LIVRO PARA VENCER – gritou pegando o livro e jogando o mesmo no moreno, que ficou estático, vendo o livro se chocar contra o seu colo e permanecer ali.  
  
\- Agora, Calos. Mesmo que ele escape, não tem como salvar o guardião e o livro ao mesmo tempo – falou Marvel sorrindo largo.  
  
\- **_APOLLU_** – Calos invocou a magia e Marvel disparou a esfera de fogo contra Stiles e Derek.  
  
\- são magias, Stiles. Eu não tenho como me defender disso. Nem sei porque me envolvi nisso – respondeu Derek tristonho encarando o livro em seu colo. Ele encarou a esfera de fogo se aproximar e viu Stiles permanecer de costas para a mesma.  
  
Quando a esfera estava quase os atingindo, Derek se surpreendeu ao ver Stiles golpear a mesma com o braço. Uma pequena onda de choque emanou do impacto, mas fora fraca para fazer qualquer coisa. Stiles forçou o braço contra a esfera de fogo, sentindo a mesma queimar a sua carne. O castanho forçou um pouco mais e a esfera se desfez em chamas que logo se apagaram no ar. Derek, Calos e Marvel encararam aquilo surpreso, enquanto o demônio de roupas negras voltava a ficar ereto, numa pose de superioridade.  
  
\- por acaso já se esqueceu da conversa que tivemos ontem? – perguntou o castanho olhando para Derek por cima dos ombros.  
  
\- Calos, coloque mais força nesse feitiço – ordenou Marvel apontando com as duas mãos para a dupla e o livro nas mãos de Calos começou a brilhar.  
  
\- **_APOLLU_** – gritou Calos e uma enorme esfera de fogo se formou na frente das mãos de Marvel.  
  
\- você se lembra do que eu disse quando me perguntou se as lutas eram perigosas para os guardiões? – perguntou Stiles abrindo um pouco as pernas e abrindo as mãos e os braços, se preparando para agarrar a esfera de fogo.  
  
\- Stiles... – sussurrou Derek vendo o castanho ser atingido pelas chamas e a camisa rendada que o mesmo usava começar a pegar fogo, enquanto o demônio tinhas a carne de suas mãos queimadas ao segurar a esfera de fogo nelas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
_\- por que eu? Por que eu fui escolhido como um guardião? – perguntou encarando o castanho, que lhe analisou dos pés a cabeça, antes de suspirar cansado._  
  
_\- eu não sei. Ninguém sabe como isso acontece, só sabemos que os guardiões são únicos. Se você morrer, eu estou acabado – respondeu o castanho encarando o moreno, que lhe fitou surpreso._  
  
_\- então isso também é perigoso para quem é um guardião? – perguntou encarando o livro em suas mãos. Stiles encarou o humano, antes de desviar o olhar para a janela, vendo a lua escura ser iluminada pelas luzes dos postes._  
  
_\- é, Derek. É perigoso, sim. A maioria das magias são ligadas a destruição ou reforço corporal para tal – respondeu o castanho ainda encostado a parede, olhando para fora do apartamento pela janela._  
  
_\- então participar dessas batalhas é perigoso – disse encarando o livro negro com receio._  
  
_\- não se preocupe quanto a isso. Você, como um guardião, é único. Alguns irão lhe atacar pelo meu livro, sim – falou vendo o humano respirar aceleradamente._  
  
_\- Mas qualquer coisa que lhe ameaçar nesse mundo terá que passar por mim primeiro. Enquanto eu estiver aqui, qualquer ataque direcionado a você me terá como obstáculo – finalizou vendo o moreno lhe fitar seriamente._  
  
_\- o que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou vendo o castanho lhe fitar com seriedade._  
  
_\- você, como o meu guardião, é a coisa mais importante para mim no mundo humano. Eu vou proteger você nem que tenha que abrir mão da minha vida para isso – finalizou vendo o moreno lhe fitar um pouco surpreso e se sentou no chão._   
  
  


  
  
\- Eu disse que vou te proteger nem que tenha que abrir mão da minha vida para isso – falou Stiles liberando um rugido de raiva de sua garganta enquanto aos poucos era empurrado para trás pela força da magia de Marvel, que queimava suas mãos.  
  
O castanho que possuía um Sol risonho desenhado na testa se surpreendeu com a força restante do demônio adversário. Stiles rugia enquanto forçava a esfera de fogo a parar, mas ao perceber que a mesma não cedia tão facilmente ele resolveu mudar de tática. O castanho movimentou uma mão para o centro da esfera, enquanto a outra ia para baixo. O demônio começou a empurrar a magia de fogo com as duas mãos, enquanto sentia a mesma lhe empurrar para trás. O castanho conseguiu jogar a esfera para cima, mudando a rota da mesma, que cortou os céus até desaparecer da vista de todos.  
  
\- incrível – sussurrou Calos encarando a esfera desaparecer aos poucos.  
  
\- você enfrenta coisas perigosas quase todos os dias. No trabalho, atravessando a rua, comendo, até mesmo estando em casa. Não vou nem falar das lutas que você participa. Você sente medo delas, Derek? Deixa de fazer o que faz por causa dos perigos? Não. Então por que deixa o medo lhe dominar aqui? – perguntou olhando para as mãos que eram cobertas pela chama da esfera que já se foi.  
  
\- Stiles, suas mãos – falou Derek vendo o castanho erguer as mesmas.  
  
\- não se importe com elas. Elas queimam por sua culpa. Queimam porque você está sendo fraco, está trancando sua força em si por medo de algo inútil como Marvel – falou abaixando as mãos e olhando para o demônio do outro lado do porto.  
  
\- O QUÊ?! – questionou Marvel irritado.  
  
Derek olhou para as próprias mãos, vendo as mesmas ainda tremerem devido ao medo que sentia. Ele se sentia tão inútil naquela situação. Ele nem conseguia invocar magias para ajudar o castanho. Stiles arfava de dor e cansaço, enquanto encarava Marvel com fúria, sendo correspondido de mesma forma. Derek olhou para o livro em seu colo, antes de olhar para as próprias mãos, novamente.  
  
_“por que eu sinto tanto medo? Por que tenho que ser fraco nesse jogo? Aquele homem parece não ter medo de morrer nessas batalhas malucas”_

Pensou observando Calos segurar o livro de Marvel com força.  
  
\- eu sou um merda – sussurrou pegando o livro e olhando para o mesmo com tristeza.  
  
\- não, você não é. Todo guardião sente medo nisso, eles não estão acostumados com magias mortais. Sentem medo de morrer, mas eles se apegam aos livros, confiando em seus parceiros, colocando em suas cabeças que se protegerem os livros e ajudarem seus parceiros, eles não sofrerão nada – falou o castanho dando as costas para Marvel e Calos e se aproximando de Derek, se abaixando ao lado do moreno.  
  
\- Você não sente raiva por sentir medo? Coloque essa raiva no livro. Os livros reagem aos sentimentos. Quanto mais forte for o seu sentimento, mais forte será a magia que eu irei soltar – falou antes de se erguer e caminhar na direção de Marvel, antes de parar e apontar as mãos para a dupla a sua frente.  
  
_“Colocar a raiva no livro?”_  
  
Se questionou Derek, pegando o mesmo e encarando as letras estranhas brilharem em roxo.  
  
_“Colocar a raiva nele”_  
  
Pensou fechando os olhos . Marvel bufou irritado e olhou para Calos, que entendeu o recado.  
  
\- _**APOLLU**_ – o humano invocou a esfera de fogo, vendo a mesma voar na direção de Stiles.  
  
\- vamos lá, Derek. Eu quero uma bem grande – disse o castanho apontando as mãos para frente e Derek sorriu ladino.  
  
\- você tem que ser sempre tão irritante? – questionou tendo o seu rosto iluminado pelo brilho arroxeado do livro.  
  
\- também te adoro – respondeu o demônio também sorrindo ladino, encarando a esfera de fogo se aproximar cada vez mais de si.  
  
\- **_RAYH_** – gritou o moreno e as chamas que queimavam os braços de Stiles, começaram a sumir, voando em direção a mão do mesmo.  
  
Uma pequena luz roxa se formou na frente das duas mãos do castanho. Parecia uma pequena estrela que brilhava distante, mas logo a mesma começou a tomar a forma redonda e a crescer. A magia cresceu até tomar o tamanho da esfera de fogo que avançava contra si. Marvel sorriu esperando o impacto, mas se surpreendeu ao ver a esfera arroxeada ser envolta por uma energia negra, ficando com o dobro do tamanho da esfera de fogo. A esfera negra voou na direção da esfera de fogo e atingiu a mesma com velocidade e força, desfazendo a mesma quase que imediatamente. Marvel deu dois passos para trás, antes de olhar desesperado para Calos.  
  
\- Impossível – falou o humano observando o brilho de seu livro desaparecer.  
  
\- Rápido, a segunda magia – falou voltando a encarar a esfera de energia negra se aproximar de si com velocidade.  
  
\- **_SUNSHIELD_** – gritou o humano e o livro laranja brilhou em laranja.  
  
O Sol risonho desenhado na testa de Marvel brilhou em laranja e logo a sua imagem fora projetada diante de Marvel e Calos, mas o seu tamanho era o mesmo da esfera de energia negra que se aproximava. O Sol risonho era feito de fogo, mas o seu rosto era destacado por um brilho mais forte. A esfera negra atingiu o Sol risonho de fogo com força, criando uma pequena onda de choque, que balançou a camisa xadrez do adolescente, que se mantinha de perna abertas e braços enrijecidos ao lado da cintura com os punhos cerrados apontando para a frente. Marvel rugiu, colocando toda a força que tinha em seu escudo, tentando fazer com que o mesmo aguentasse o ataque.  
  
Houve uma explosão, que cobriu tudo com fumaça e poeira. Derek protegeu os olhos, mas conseguiu ver Stiles se colocar em sua frente. O castanho encarava a sua frente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, como se não houvesse porque proteger os olhos. Quando a poeira abaixou, o escudo na forma de um Sol risonho surgiu e logo desapareceu, fazendo Stiles estreitar os olhos na direção da dupla, que lhe fitava com fúria.  
  
\- Vamos acabar com isso, Calos. Uma bem forte, dessa vez – falou o demônio com um Sol risonho ainda brilhando em sua testa.  
  
\- **_APOLLUJUZU_** – gritou o humano e do Sol risonho na testa de Marvel, cinco estrelas risonhas surgiram e se posicionaram ao redor do demônio que as invocara, as mesmas brilhavam intensamente, enquanto uma chama vermelha as cobria.  
  
\- Uma terceira magia? – perguntou Stiles surpreso.  
  
\- Com isso você já era, não pode lidar com todas elas. Cada uma tem o poder de um Apollu – falou o castanho com um Sol risonho na testa e camisa xadrez.  
  
\- Derek, corra – falou o castanho entrando em posição de luta.  
  
\- O que? – perguntou o moreno encarando o castanho lhe fitar por cima dos ombros.  
  
\- você ouviu. Não vou conseguir lhe proteger de todas elas. Tenho certeza de que ele pode controlar elas como bem entender. Então eu quero que você corra – falou o castanho voltando o olhar para as estrelas.  
  
Marvel moveu os dedos médio e indicador da mão direita para a frente e a estrela que se encontrava a direita da estrela que se encontrava acima de sua cabeça voou na direção de Stiles. A estrela girava, mas o rosto permanecia parado, sempre sorrindo para Stiles. Isso irritava o Stilinski.  
  
\- **_RAYH_** – Derek invocou a esfera negra, surpreendendo Stiles.  
  
A magia voou até Marvel, mas o rapaz moveu o dedo mindinho e o anelar da mão esquerda para a sua frente e a última estrela a sua esquerda se moveu para a sua frente, sendo atingida pela magia da dupla adversária. As duas magias explodiram com o impacto e desapareceram. A primeira estrela quase atingiu Stiles desprevenido quando o mesmo se concentrou em apontar a mão para Marvel em tempo de a magia ser perfeita, mas o castanho levou a sua mão livre para a pequena estrela, que era um pouco maior do que uma bola de basquete, a interceptando, mas teve que colocar toda a sua força em seu braço.  
  
\- Por que ainda está aqui, Derek? Você tem que correr – falou o castanho agarrando a estrela com as duas mãos e girando o corpo com dificuldade, rugindo no processo, antes de atirar a mesma no rio que havia ali perto.  
  
\- grande coisa. Tente com duas ao mesmo tempo – falou Marvel movendo os dedos indicador e do meio da mão esquerda e o mindinho e anelar da mão direita. As duas estrelas ao redor da estrela central avançaram contra o castanho.  
  
\- DEREK, CAI FORA – gritou Stiles avançando contra as duas estrelas.  
  
Uma lhe pegou pela direita vindo de cima, indo em direção ao seu pescoço, enquanto a outra veio da esquerda, por baixo. O castanho parou a de cima com a mão direita e a de baixo com o pé esquerdo, mas não conseguiu manter a defesa. Ele não possuía apoio no solo. As duas estrelas forçaram contra si e acabaram ganhando. O castanho girou no ar, antes de as duas subirem alto e lhe acertaram no ar, o forçando contra o solo. Stiles bateu de costas no chão, mas surpreendeu a todos segurando ambas as estrelas. Uma com as duas mãos e a outra com os dois pés.  
  
\- Santo Deus PhyDeu! Eu já tinha me esquecido de como a sua raça é difícil de se matar. O jeito vai ser matar o humano e queimar o seu livro – falou apontando os dois polegares para Derek e a estrela acima de si voou na direção do Hale, que a encarou surpreso antes de começar a correr.  
  
\- Filho da puta – rosnou Stiles encarando a estrela ir rápida na direção de Derek.  
  
Derek se jogou para o lado, vendo a estrela passar direto por si, mas quando olhou para trás, viu a mesma fazer a volta, perdendo o movimento que Marvel, que determinou o retorno do ataque. O moreno de olhos claros só teve tempo de envolver o livro nos braços e fechar os olhos. Houve uma explosão e Marvel sorriu largo. Quando a poeira desceu, ele pôde ver Derek ainda inteiro, abraçado ao livro.  
  
\- Hm? Ele ainda está vivo? – perguntou interessado, mas ao notar que o humano não possuía nenhum arranhão – como é que é? – perguntou dando alguns passos para a frente, irritado. Quando a poeira abaixou definitivamente, era possível ver um Stiles acabado, com o corpo ensanguentado e uma parte do braço direito e da perna esquerda faltando. Derek abriu os olhos, ao estranhar que não havia sentido nada.  
  
\- Stiles? – perguntou Derek surpreso por ver o castanho completamente acabado a sua frente.  
  
\- eu, definitivamente, odeio estrelas com carinhas risonhas – o castanho sorriu sôfrego para o moreno, que lhe fitou ainda mais surpreso ao notar que havia pedaços do parceiro faltando. O seu braço praticamente estava pendurado por um terço do que já fora um dia. Era possível ver os ossos de seu braço e sua perna e até mesmo uma costela.  
  
\- mas o que diabos você fez? – perguntou o moreno se erguendo.  
  
\- eu disse que iria te proteger, não disse? – perguntou erguendo o braço ferido, fazendo uma careta de dor no processo, e moveu os dedos da mão até fazer um joinha para o Hale.  
  
\- entendi – falou Marvel chamando a atenção de Derek – você deixou que minhas estrelas lhe acertassem e explodissem parte do seu corpo, para que pudesse se levantar e parar a estrela que iria acertar o seu guardião com o peito, já que se usasse os braços, perderia eles e demoraria dias para recuperar eles totalmente – falou Marvel, vendo o castanho lhe fitar com fúria.  
  
\- Derek. Fuja daqui, eu distraio ele enquanto você foge – ordenou o castanho encarando o livro laranja brilhar.  
  
\- mas e você? – questionou o moreno vendo o mais baixo olhar para si e sorrir.  
  
\- não se preocupe comigo. Eu me viro. Sem contar que, se eu morrer, vou voltar a vida no próximo torneio. Se você morrer, vai ficar morto permanentemente – respondeu sorrindo simplório, antes de lançar um olhar severo para Marvel.  
  
\- se sobreviver por mil anos e ao próximo torneio, vai ouvir histórias gloriosas do meu reinado ao voltar para o nosso mundo – o demônio castanho de camisa xadrez sorriu vitorioso.  
  
\- **_APOLLUJUZU_** – Calos invocou a terceira magia de Marvel, vendo as estrelas risonhas se projetarem acima do demônio.  
  
\- corra, Derek! – ordenou Stiles vendo as cinco estrelas voarem em sua direção.  
  
\- MORRA! – gritou Marvel sorrindo sádico, vendo as estrelas dançarem no ar, enquanto avançavam com velocidade.  
  
_“Stiles... Ele está se sacrificando para me salvar.... E eu não posso fazer nada.” _

Pensou o moreno cerrando os punhos enquanto mantinha o livro aberto.  
  
_“por que eu não posso fazer nada?”_

Se perguntou encarando o livro em usas mãos.  
  
_“parceria não deveria ser assim. Parceiros ajudam um ao outro. Por que eu não posso proteger ele?” _

Pensava vendo as únicas letras que ele conseguia ler, mas que eram inúteis no momento.  
  
\- por que eu tenho que ser tão inútil? – questionou Derek e o livro em suas mãos brilhou forte.  
  
\- Derek? O que você ainda... O livro... – falou Stiles vendo o livro brilhar e Derek olhou para o objeto surpreso.  
  
O demônio voltou o olhar para a magia adversária que ainda se aproximava. Stiles correu até Derek, o segurando pela gola da camisa com o braço bom e o jogando para o lado, para em seguida girar no próprio eixo algumas vezes, desviando das cinco esferas sem dificuldades. Marvel estalou a língua, irritado fazendo as esferas começarem a retornar para a dupla adversária.  
  
\- por que ele está brilhando? – perguntou vendo o objeto brilhar com intensidade sem parar.  
  
\- consegue ler alguma outra coisa? – indagou Stiles e Derek olhou para o livro, vendo que a segunda e terceira linhas da segunda página haviam mudado de cor.  
  
\- eu consigo – respondeu relendo a magia algumas vezes.  
  
\- ótimo. Invoque. Qualquer coisa que vier está valendo – falou erguendo os dois braços para a frente.  
  
Stiles voltou a desviar das cinco esferas, estanhando quando nenhuma delas tomou Derek como alvo. Todas miravam em si. Marvel queria lhe matar, mesmo. Tanto que aproveitava a situação do seu corpo para ignorar o seu humano e mirar exclusivamente em si. Marvel voltou a fazer as esferas de fogo com rostos retornarem a avançar contra Stiles e Derek.  
  
\- ok – disse Derek se virando para o castanho e o livro em suas mãos brilhou mais ainda.  
  
\- _**RAYHWALLU**_ – ele invocou a sua nova magia e as mãos de Stiles foram envoltas por uma energia negra.  
  
\- ei, eu conheço essa sensação – falou sorrindo animado antes de envolver o próprio torso em um abraço para em seguida abrir os braços com força.  
  
Uma enorme barreira de luz negra arroxeada se formou na frente de ambos. Derek encarou aquele enorme muro de luz roxa surpreso. Mas a surpresa maior veio assim que vira pequenos raios negros se formarem em cinco pontos diferentes. As estrelas de Marvel tentavam penetrar o muro a qualquer custo, enquanto o seu controlador rugia, colocando toda a sua força no ataque. Derek via Stiles se concentrar para manter a barreira que os protegia, enquanto o seu sangue escorria pelo resto de seus membros, até atingir o chão. Derek estava preocupado com o castanho. Se Stiles sofresse mais danos, poderia morrer. O Stilinski rugiu empurrando as mãos para os lados, abrindo mais os braços, expandindo o muro tanto em altura quanto em largura. As estrelas de Marvel não puderam contra o muro e explodiram, deixando o mesmo intacto, que desapareceu assim que Stiles se recompôs.  
  
\- Merda. Calos, coloque mais energia no feitiço! – ordenou e o humano meneou positivamente.  
  
\- APOLLUJUZU – Calou gritou com força, mas nada ocorreu.  
  
\- o que houve? Não me dig que... – o demônio fora cortado pelo humano.  
  
\- estou sem energia, Marvel – falou Calos receoso, vendo o demônio xingar baixo voltando um olhar receoso contra Stiles.  
  
\- é claro que estão. Eu fiz questão de fazer vocês lançarem vários feitiços para que isso acontecesse – disse o castanho apontando uma das mãos para a dupla.  
  
\- sabe, Marvel. Eu odeio pessoas como vocês – falou Derek chamando a atenção dos dois, enquanto o livro negro brilhava com intensidade.  
  
\- vocês tem força e usa isso para conseguir com facilidade o que o resto de nós trabalha duro para conseguir. Vocês subestimam as pessoas por achar que a sua força vai dar conta de tudo. Mas não vai. Não sei como funcionam as coisas lá no Inferno, mas aqui, existe um ditado que diz “Aqui se faz, aqui se paga” – falou o moreno vendo o demônio engolir em seco.  
  
\- Calos, temos energia para algum feitiço? – perguntou vendo o humano menear positivamente.  
  
\- apenas para um escudo ou um Apollu – respondeu vendo o demônio estalar a língua no céu da boca.  
  
\- Hey, Derek. Podemos cobrar o que eles estão devendo agora? – perguntou o castanho sorrindo ladino, vendo o moreno parar ao seu lado e sorrir divertido.  
  
\- claro e com juros – respondeu e o livro em suas mãos brilhou com mais intensidade.  
  
\- não sei o que é isso, mas se fizer com que Marvel sofra, eu sei que vou gostar- disse divertido e Derek sorriu ladino.  
  
\- **_RAYH_** – o moreno invocou o feitiço e uma esfera ainda maior surgiu da mão de Stiles.  
  
\- **_SUNSHIELD_** – Calos invocou o escudo de Marvel, mas o mesmo não resistiu por muito tempo, rachando antes de quebrar.  
  
A onda de choque jogou Calos deitado no chão e a esfera negra acertou Marvel e atingiu o livro do castanho, que voou da mão de Calos durante a queda do homem. Marvel e o livro foram espremidos contra um container, antes de a esfera sumir. O castanho de camisa xadrez caiu sentado no chão, com a testa sangrando e o torso machucado, enquanto sua roupa se encontrava completamente destruída. O seu corpo era tomado por veias negros e por rachaduras que brilhavam em um vermelho idêntico a chama que envolvia o seu livro.  
  
\- você continua um fracassado, Marvel. Se não fosse tão violento e não deixasse o seu ego lhe cegar durante a batalha, sua força seria muito maior. – falou Stiles encarando o demônio lhe fitar com uma careta de dor, antes de sorrir sôfrego para o castanho e o humano a sua frente. O castanho com veias negras riu baixinho, antes de erguer mais o olhar e tossir ao tentar manifestar sua voz.  
  
\- eu sempre achei que era esse humano que limitava o meu poder. Ainda acho que no Inferno, o resultado seria diferente – falou sorrindo vendo Stiles bufar irritado, rolando os olhos irritado.  
  
\- é claro que não. No Inferno eu teria lhe esmagado no primeiro golpe – argumentou o castanho ensanguentado voltando a olhar para o demônio que indicava que iria explodir a qualquer momento.  
  
\- é... eu também acho. Você é realmente forte. Como esperado de alguém com a... – a sua fala fora interrompida quando a última parte do livro virou cinzas e seu corpo explodiu ao mesmo tempo, espalhando cinzas negras por ali.  
  
\- o que ele iria dizer? – perguntou Derek encarando o local da explosão do corpo do demônio.  
  
\- eu não faço ideia – falou antes de cair ajoelhado, respirando com dificuldade.  
  
\- você está bem? – indagou vendo o demônio tentar se erguer, mas tendo dificuldade no processo. Então o moreno se abaixou e passou o braço bom do demônio sobre o seu ombro.  
  
\- estou. Demônios tem uma habilidade de cura incrível para o mundo humano. Enquanto o livro, o meu coração e minha cabeça estiveram bem, o resto se recupera ou restaura com o tempo – disse apoiando o corpo no do mais alto.  
  
\- você é sempre tão inconsequente? – perguntou vendo o castanho sorrir divertido com suas palavras.  
  
\- vamos para casa antes que a polícia resolva aparecer. Não vou conseguir correr com metade da minha perna sendo composta apenas de ossos – disse e Derek xingou o castanho antes de começar a caminhar na direção da saída, com o intuito de chegar ao carro, que se encontrava estacionado em algum lugar entre as docas e o galpão onde Derek lutava.  
  
Em cima de uma enorme pilha de container, duas sombras observavam tudo atentas. Uma abaixada ao lado da outra, que se encontrava de pé. As duas sombras sorriam largo na direção da cena abaixo delas. As sombras começaram a gargalhar baixinho, enquanto viam Stiles receber a ajuda de Derek para sair dali. Elas olharam o humano que perdera o demônio se erguer e sair dali correndo por outro lugar.  
  
\- isso vai ser divertido – falou a sombra que se encontrava de pé.  
  
\- com certeza. De todos os demônios que poderiam estar nessa cidade, eu jamais achei que fosse ele – falou a que se encontrava abaixada, lambendo os lábios e erguendo o olhar para a sombra ao seu lado.  
  
\- venha, vamos preparar as boas vindas – falou estendendo a mão para a outra sombra.  
  
\- sim – respondeu aceitando a mão da outra e se erguendo, antes de sumirem dali.


	8. Roupas

O vento soprava calmo, carregando o cheiro de flores consigo.

  
Flores?

  
Estranho. A casa de Derek não tinha cheiro de flores. Pelo menos não que Stiles se lembrasse. E tem mais. Aquelas flores... não tinham o cheiro das flores do mundo humano. Elas tinham o cheiro de flores do Inferno. O castanho tateou a região ao lado de sua cintura, não encontrando nada. Ele sabia que estava deitado com o torso um pouco inclinado para cima, mas não sabia onde se encontrava. Ele tateou mais um pouco, estranhando a falta da textura de um colchão. Ao sentir algo estranho, áspero, porem um pouco liso, o castanho abriu os seus olhos da cor âmbar.

  
\- e-eu... estou em casa? – se perguntou vendo a imagem de um campo aberto, em uma bela manhã, repleto de flores do inferno.

  
As flores eram tão bonitas? Elas possuíam várias cores. As que mais lhe agradavam eram as flores negras, que emanavam um cheiro doce com um toque de acidez. Mas as que mais se encontravam naquele campo eram flores com pétalas de cristais coloridos. A sua maioria possuía cristais brancos, multicoloridos ou amarelos. O vento soprou calmamente, mais uma vez, e Stiles sorriu minimamente ao ver algumas pétalas brancas voando ao vento. Ele tentou erguer a mão para agarrar uma das pétalas que dançavam no vento bem a sua frente, mas não conseguiu erguer o membro, o que lhe fez encarar as próprias mãos.

  
Ele se perguntava o motivo de conseguir mexer a mão, mas não conseguir levantar a mesma. No entanto, a sua linha de raciocínio fora cortada por algumas risadas baixas que alcançaram o seu ouvido. O castanho olhou para frente. Ele se localizava embaixo de uma árvore, que lhe cobria com a sua sombra naquela bela manhã fresca. A sua frente, ele podia ver a silhueta de três pessoas interagindo entre si com alegria. Uma mais alta, uma um pouco mais baixa do que a primeira e a terceira aparentava ser uma criança.

  
\- hm? Quem... – Stiles tentou falar, mas a sua voz não saía.

  
\- Hey, Stiles? Pretende ficar aí por quanto tempo? – perguntou uma das três sombras, a mais alta, se virando em sua direção e lhe estendendo a mão. Stiles tentou. Ele realmente tentou falar, mas nada saia de sua boca. Ele tentou erguer a mão para alcançar aquela mão, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era mover a mão de um lado para o outro.

  
\- Hey, Stiles, por que não vem brincar com a gente? – perguntou a menor das três sombras se aproximando e abraçando as pernas da mais alta. Stiles tentou gritar. Ele se sentia impotente por querer corresponder àquelas palavras. O demônio queria poder interagir com quem quer que fosse, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia de jeito nenhum. O castanho de olhos da cor âmbar fechou os olhos, se sentindo frustrado consigo mesmo.

  
\- Hey, Stiles, por que você... – o vento soprou calmo novamente, levando uma variedade de cheiros ao nariz do castanho.

  
Mas aqueles cheiros... aqueles cheiros não eram mais cheiros de flores do inferno. Aqueles cheiros eram de... sangue e morte? Ao abrir os olhos, o castanho não via mais o campo florido iluminado pelo sol de uma bela manhã fresca, mas sim um cenário completamente diferente. Não era mais um campo florido, era uma área urbana, com casas e outras construções completamente destruídas e aos pedaços. O fogo tomava tudo. Vários corpos estavam largados pelo chão e pelos destroços de qualquer maneira, enquanto tudo parecia estar sendo pintado de sangue.

  
-... tem que ser um inútil? – perguntou uma das três sombras.

  
Stiles as encarou, notando que suas silhuetas haviam mudado. A menor das três sombras possuía chifres e orelhas pontudas. A mais alta parecia mais larga e seus ombros estavam quadrados. Stiles logo percebeu que as três usavam armaduras. A sombra do meio possuía cabelos longos jogados ao vento, atrás de si uma capa e no topo de seus ombros, algo que pareciam ser asas. As três sombras lhe encaravam com sorriso de dentes brancos, pontiagudos e brilhantes, enquanto os olhos brilhavam em um vermelho sangue.

  
\- por que? Por que? Você deveria ser o melhor de todos. Mas tem que ser tão inútil? – perguntou a do meio, apontando a mão para si.

  
\- você me dá nojo – falou a mais alta, encarando o castanho por cima, como se o menosprezasse apenas com o olhar.

  
\- se não é útil, deveria simplesmente desaparecer para sempre – falou a mais baixa, apontando com a mão para si.

  
Stiles sentia o seu corpo tremer. Seu peito apertava e sua respiração estava descompassada. Logo várias gargalhadas puderam ser ouvidas. Stiles pôde ver que, em todo o cenário, mais oito sombras negras com detalhes que lhe lembravam e muito armaduras demoníacas surgiram e lhe lançavam sorriso divertidos. A sombra do meio, das três que se encontravam a sua frente, se aproximou da menor, que ergueu a mão em sua direção. A do meio apontava a mão esquerda para si, enquanto que a menor de todas as sombras apontava a mão direita. Ambas lhe fitaram com sorrisos largos moldando suas faces.

  
\- morra – falaram os dois e um brilho rosa e vermelho tomou a sua visão completamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stiles se levantou assustado, respirando com dificuldade. Ele encarou as próprias mãos, vendo as mesmas enfaixadas. O castanho estranhou o fato de suas mãos estarem envolvidas por aquele tecido branco de uso hospitalar. Flashs vermelhos e rosas vieram em sua mente, junto com o som de risadas sádicas. O rapaz olhou ao redor, notando estar em um quarto. O quarto não era bagunçado e nem carregava o cheiro de Derek, então o castanho deduziu não ser o quarto do mesmo. Ele se acalmou, passando a respirar normalmente, antes de se deitar novamente, com um dos braços sobre a testa, sentindo a mesma suada.

  
\- foi só um sonho – sussurrou olhando fixamente para a bandagem com mancha avermelhada envolvendo o seu braços.

  
O castanho olhou curioso para a mancha vermelha. Por quanto tempo ele havia dormido? Ele sentia que seu corpo ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente dos ferimentos da luta contra Marvel. A imagem do castanho com um Sol desenhado na testa com o corpo coberto de veias negras lhe veio à mente e um questionamento surgiu em sua cabeça: Como será voltar ao mundo dos demônios daquela maneira? Como seria explodir e voltar a vida em um outro mundo?

  
O castanho decidiu deixar aqueles questionamentos de lado para se focar em encontrar o seu parceiro humano. Ele retirou os lençóis que lhe cobriam o corpo, notando estar nu novamente. Ele não se importou. A nudez era algo comum para si. O castanho forrou a cama, deixando a mesma como se ele nunca estivesse ali, e caminhou na direção da porta do quarto. Ele olhou ao redor assim que colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto, notando estar no corredor da casa de Derek. O Stilinski olhou para a entrada da sala, vendo as costas do moreno de olhos claros, que se encontrava sentado no sofá. O castanho caminhou pelo corredor até alcançar a sala do apartamento. Na entrada do cômodo, o rapaz olhou ao redor, percebendo que o moreno de olhos claros se encontrava sozinho no cômodo.

  
\- Derek? – chamou o castanho, vendo o homem de cabelos negros virar a cabeça em sua direção quase que imediatamente.

  
\- ah, você já acordou? Achei que iria durar dias, dessa vez – falou vendo o castanho coçar a cabeça um pouco constrangido.

  
\- por quanto tempo eu dormi? – perguntou encarando o próprio braço – meu corpo ainda dói – finalizou vendo o Hale olhar para o relógio acima de sua cabeça.

  
\- estranho, você só dormiu por nove horas – falou descendo o olhar para o castanho, notando que as manchas de sangue nos braços e pernas do rapaz não paravam de aumentar. 

  
– é melhor você não se mexer, pode acabar perdendo mais sangue – disse vendo o castanho olhar para os ferimentos de seu corpo.

  
\- tudo bem. Vou me sentar aqui – falou se sentando no chão, próximo a parede que continha a porta que dava acesso a pequena varando do pequeno apartamento.

  
\- por que se sentar no chão se pode se sentar no sofá? – perguntou o humano encarando o demônio dar de ombros.

  
\- não quero sujar de sangue caso as bandagens não absorvam tudo – falou vendo o humano lhe direcionar um olhar desconfiado.

  
\- você não se sente muito confortável no meu mundo, não é? – perguntou o moreno vendo o castanho rir nasalado e puxar um dos cantos dos lábios, formando um sorriso ladino.

  
\- não muito. Ainda não entendo muitos dos seus costumes. Então procuro ficar na minha para não fazer nada que seja ofensivo – respondeu encarando o humano lhe fitar um pouco curioso. O castanho olhou melhor para o moreno e percebeu que o mesmo se encontrava com o seu livro sobre o colo, aberto na primeira página.

  
\- Stiles, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – questionou o moreno e o castanho meneou positivamente.

  
\- quando você veio para o meu mundo. Onde você parou? Digo, qual foi o lugar em que você apareceu? – perguntou o moreno de olhos claros fechando o livro, enquanto a carta negra ainda se encontrava em suas mãos e colocou o livro ao seu lado.

  
\- se eu não me engano, eu caí no que vocês chamam de país. Um chamado Canadá. Era um lugar frio e nevava bastante – respondeu olhando pensativo para o teto, enquanto via o moreno lhe encarar surpreso.

  
\- e como aprendeu a se virar aqui, nesse mundo? – perguntou o moreno de olhos claros um tanto surpreso.

  
\- foi uma viagem bem longa. Primeiramente, eu comecei procurando por você, não ligando para mais nada. Com a viagem entre mundos, o nosso cérebro sofre uma pequena modificação, devido ao selamento de nossos poderes no livro. O nosso cérebro acaba adquirindo a linguagem do humana em geral. Podemos nos comunicar com qualquer ser humano, independente da língua que falem – falou o castanho encarando o moreno lhe fitar perdido.

  
\- como assim? O que o selamento de seus poderes no livro tem a ver com a modificação em seu cérebro durante a viagem entre as duas dimensões? – perguntou Derek apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, inclinando-se na direção do castanho.

  
\- quando os nossos poderes são selados nos livros, todas as nossas memórias de nossas habilidades são retiradas de nossas mentes. Se tentarmos lembrar qual é o nosso ataque mais forte ou se possuímos algum tipo de escudo, não iremos conseguir nada. Porque qualquer memória de nossos poderes é retirada de nós, até que os despertemos. Quando você invocou aquele escudo na luta contra Marvel, a minha mente foi inundada de memórias nas quais eu utilizei aquele escudo – explicou o castanho e novamente ele se lembrou de momentos em que ele utilizou aquela barreira negra arroxeada.

  
\- entendo. Então é assim que vocês sabem exatamente o que fazer quando invocamos uma magia pela primeira vez – disse o Hale vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

  
\- isso mesmo. Quando eu caí no Canadá, muita coisa aconteceu. Aprendi que muitas coisas aqui não são como no Inferno. Demorei muito para aprender pelo menos o básico, entender como vocês agiam. Mas tudo ficou mais fácil quando eu conheci Evelyn. Uma humana que me acolheu e me ensinou como me adaptar a sociedade. Ela, por incrível que pareça, acreditou na minha história e ainda me ajudou a procurar por você. Mas ela era muito velha e não demorou a morrer. Depois disso eu parti e comecei a procurar por você por aí, e depois de meses eu te encontrei – falou o castanho sorrindo minimamente para o livro ao lado do moreno.

  
\- e-espera. Meses? Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? – perguntou o moreno encarando o castanho parecer calcular.

  
\- bom, eu fui um dos últimos a ter os poderes selados. Então... Uns nove meses – respondeu vendo o moreno de olhos claros lhe encarar incrédulo.

  
\- você está me dizendo que está há nove meses no mundo humano? Sozinho e fugindo desses caras? – perguntou vendo o castanho menear positivamente normalmente.

  
\- acredite. Esses caras não são nada. Tem muita gente bem pior do que Marvel e Greenberg – falou vendo o moreno lhe fitar incrédulo.

  
\- bem pior? Se com eles já estamos nesse nível, se encontrarmos alguém forte estamos fodidos – falou se jogando contra o sofá.

  
\- relaxe, Derek. Greenberg e Marvel já tinham bem mais tempo com seus parceiros do que eu. Eles tinham três magias cada, nós possuímos apenas duas. Tudo o que temos que fazer é ficar mais fortes e assim chegaremos ao nível deles bem rápido – falou o castanho vendo o moreno lhe fitar com seriedade.

  
\- tudo bem, mas como iremos treinar? Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas isso é Nova Iorque, cara. Não podemos sair por aí distribuindo magias tipo o Rayh para qualquer canto. Inclusive, eu queria que visse isso – falou ligando a TV e mudando para algum canal que tivesse passando o noticiário, passou-se algum tempo, até que o âncora falasse sobre as investigações do parque, dizendo que até agora a única informação que a polícia tinha era que um monstro com algemas nos pulsos causou toda a destruição do local.

  
“E agora a nossa equipe está cobrindo a investigação da polícia sobre as explosões ocorridas no porto de Nova Iorque. Algumas testemunhas dizem ter visto várias explosões no local e várias esferas de fogo subindo aos céus. E até mesmo uma luz roxa estranha. Alguns vídeos amadores foram enviados para a nossa equipe. Em um deles, é possível ver uma bola de fogo subir rapidamente aos céus. A polícia ainda não nos deu muita informação, mas até agora eles suspeitam de vazamento de algum produto químico presente em algum dos containers que se encontram destruídos pelo local”. Disse o âncora do noticiário e logo Derek desligou quando o mesmo anunciou um outro assunto.

  
\- Isso é ruim? – perguntou encarando o moreno jogar o controle sobre a mesa de centro na frente do sofá.

  
\- se isso é ruim?! Isso é péssimo, Stiles. Nós destruímos dois lugares com essas lutas. O que acha que aconteceria se descobrissem que fomos nós que destruímos o porto e o parque? A polícia vai vir atrás de nós – falou se levantando e passando a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

  
\- o que pretende fazer a respeito? Se continuarmos a agir do modo que agimos, poderemos chamar a atenção da polícia – disse o castanho encarando o moreno passar a mão pelo rosto, antes de lhe fitar com seriedade.

  
\- fugir não é uma opção, é? – indagou Derek vendo o castanho suspirar.

  
\- sabes que não. Assim que um demônio avista outro, mal espera para ser identificado. Principalmente se os parceiros estiverem por perto. – respondeu Stiles vendo o humano suspirar.

  
\- temos que dar um jeito de cobrir nossos rostos – falou o moreno colocando as mãos por cima da cabeça, enquanto permanecia a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

  
\- quer dizer tipo com máscaras? – perguntou o castanho e o moreno estalou os dedos antes de apontar para si.

  
\- isso. Máscaras. Podemos usar máscaras – disse o moreno olhando para o relógio – acho que podemos encontrar algumas com facilidade depois do almoço – falou e Stiles seguiu o olhar do moreno, constatando que já passava das dez horas da manhã.

\- você não tinha que trabalhar, hoje? - perguntou vendo o moreno negar.

  
\- hoje é o meu dia de folga – respondeu se jogando sobre o sofá novamente.

  
\- entendi – respondeu e logo o seu estômago roncou.

  
\- está com fome? – perguntou o moreno de olhos claros, vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

  
\- morrendo. Acho que vou pescar alguma coisa no rio. – falou vendo o Hale se levantar do sofá.

  
\- nem fodendo. Estão investigando o porto. Quero você o mais longe possível daquele lugar – disse o moreno encarando o castanho lhe fitar tristonho.

  
\- então onde eu vou conseguir comida? – perguntou vendo o moreno lhe fitar com tédio.

  
\- Stiles, eu lhe apresento a cozinha. Cozinha, Stiles – respondeu o moreno apontando do castanho para a cozinha e depois para o castanho novamente.

  
\- eu não quero lhe dar trabalho, Derek – falou vendo o outro caminhar na direção do cômodo.

  
\- Stiles, eu não vou deixar uma pessoa que vive embaixo do meu teto, comer peixe cru que ela mesmo pesca – falou o moreno em um tom autoritário.

  
\- eu não tenho escolha, tenho? – perguntou o castanho vendo o moreno lhe fitar com seriedade, antes de negar com a cabeça e voltar o olhar para a geladeira. O castanho se ergueu e caminhou até a cozinha

  
\- tenta esperar, pelo menos, eu fazer a comida e não só colocar ela a sua frente – disse Derek ao ver o olhar do castanho para os ovos que ele havia colocado sobre a mesa.

  
O brilho vermelho nos olhos de Stiles cessou quase que instantaneamente, assim como o sorriso do rapaz para o alimento. Derek gargalhou divertido quando vira o castanho fazer uma careta, enquanto cruzava os braços e lhe encarava com seriedade. Eles passaram algum tempo em silencio, enquanto o moreno fazia ovos mexidos e fritava algumas tiras de bacon para o castanho. O moreno nem se quer teve o tempo de finalizar a segunda remessa, antes de o castanho lhe estender o prato pedindo por mais.

  
\- vocês comem muito assim, ou é só você mesmo? – perguntou o moreno com um sorriso no rosto enquanto servia o rapaz ferido, que por sinal ainda se encontrava nu.

  
\- todos comemos assim – respondeu engolindo uma tira de bacon com a maior facilidade que Derek já havia visto. O Hale já sabia que teria que comprar mais bacon e uma caixa nova de ovos na próxima vez que saísse de casa.

  
\- Sabe, acabei de me tocar de uma coisa – falou o moreno começando a fritar mais ovos e bacon, parando para encarar o castanho.

  
\- o que? – perguntou apoiando o queixo na palma da mão.

  
\- quantos anos você tem? – perguntou o moreno se virando completamente para encarar o rapaz de olhos da cor âmbar.

  
\- eu tenho dezessete anos humanos – respondeu vendo o moreno lhe fitar surpreso. Stiles parecia ser mais velho.

  
\- sério? Eu jurava que você tinhas entre vinte e quatro a vinte e cinco – falou vendo o castanho sorrir divertido.

  
\- quantos anos você tem? – perguntou vendo o humano dar de ombros enquanto voltava a dar atenção aos pratos que tinha que lavar.

  
\- eu tenho vinte e sete – respondeu olhando para o demônio por cima dos ombros, vendo o mesmo erguer uma sobrancelhas para si.

  
\- por que suas irmãs moram juntas mas você vive separado delas? – perguntou o castanho vendo o moreno suspirar um pouco.

  
\- bom, eu me casei. Com uma vadia, mas me casei. Então tive que me mudar, sabe? Construir a minha própria família – respondeu o moreno de olhos claros encarando o nada, se lembrando de quando havia se mudado para aquele apartamento.

  
\- No mundo humano, você tem que abrir mão de sua família para começar outra? – perguntou o castanho, confuso, vendo Derek lhe encarar surpreso.

  
\- o que disse? – perguntou o moreno de olhos claros.

  
\- você teve que abrir mão de suas irmãs para começar uma família nova. Por que fazer isso? – perguntou com seriedade encarando o moreno estreitar os olhos na direção do castanho.

  
\- é claro que não! Eu só não moro mais com elas – argumentou um pouco irritado pela lógica do castanho.

  
\- e por que não? – perguntou ainda confuso.

  
\- você não entenderia. É algo dos humanos – respondeu vendo o castanho lhe fitar curioso.

  
\- então me explique – pediu colocando o queixo na palma da mão.

  
\- é algo complicado. Quando casais humanos se relacionam, eles precisam de... privacidade – falou enxugando as mãos e se virando para o demônio pelado sentado a sua mesa.

  
\- privacidade para que? – perguntou risonho ao perceber que suas perguntas estavam constrangendo o homem a sua frente.

  
\- ah... coisas de casais – respondeu sentindo as bochechas esquentarem, indicando que estava ficando vermelho.

  
“Será que demônios não se reproduzem? Não, não é isso. Ele já falou que tem uma família. Então eles se reproduzem de algum jeito. Mas será que é como nós, humanos?”. Pensou Derek enquanto se apoiava contra a pia.

  
\- e o que casais fazem em sua privacidade? – perguntou o castanho de olhos claros, vendo o rosto do humano tomar uma cor rosada, enquanto o mesmo desviava o olhar.

  
\- chega desse assunto. Vamos logo comprar as máscaras – falou se virando para a saída da cozinha, mas parou ao ouvir a gargalhada do mais baixo.

  
\- Ah, isso é muito divertido – disse o castanho vendo o moreno lhe encarar com um olhar perdido.

  
\- o que é muito divertido? – perguntou vendo o castanho limpar uma lágrima que se formava no canto dos olhos de tanto rir.

  
\- você envergonhado e todo acanhado para falar de sexo – respondeu o castanho batendo algumas vezes contra a mesa, mas logo fora impedido de continuar quando algo lhe agarrou o pescoço e lhe jogou no chão.

  
-EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, SUA PRAGA! – gritou o moreno rosnando para o mais baixo.

  
-Ah... D-Derek... I-isso dói – falou o castanho levando as mãos ao torso de Derek, tentando empurrar o mesmo para longe. Um sorriso ladino tomou os lábios do moreno, que encarava o castanho com um olhar sádico.

  
\- Ah, isso dói? Assim dói? – perguntou balançando o castanho para frente e parar trás pelo pescoço

  
\- Ah... D-Derek... – o castanho tentava falar, mas tudo o que saía eram gemidos de dor, enquanto o moreno lhe balançava.

  
\- E assim? Assim? – perguntava o moreno com um tom divertido, passando a bater a cabeça do castanho contra o chão algumas vezes.

  
\- Ah... Derek – o castanho gemeu mais uma vez antes de a porta se abrir.

  
\- Assim? – perguntou Derek antes de olhar para o corredor, depois de ouvir o som da porta se abrir.

  
Na porta do apartamento estava Cora, olhando para cena um pouco surpresa. A bolsa plástica que ela segurava fora ao solo, enquanto a mulher ficava estática. Derek não entendeu muito bem a reação da sua irmã mais nova, no início. Até se preocupou com a mulher, mas quando um sorriso travesso surgiu nos lábios da morena, o moreno de olhos verdes percebeu que estava deixando passar algo. Ele olhou ao redor, não notando nada que pudesse causar aquele sorriso em sua irmã.

  
\- então... Eu não quero atrapalhar nada. Só vim deixar algo que a Laura mandou, então vou deixar aqui na porta e já vou indo... Para deixar vocês aí... Fazendo suas coisas de “amigos” – falou a mulher fazendo aspas no ar, antes de fechar a porta. Quando Cora se foi, Stiles e Derek permaneceram calados, encarando a porta.

  
\- você entendeu alguma coisa? – perguntou o castanho ainda encarando a porta.

  
O demônio desviou o olhar para o humano, que permanecia a processar as palavras da mulher. E foi só então que Derek notou o que Cora observava. Eram eles. Era para eles que ela encarava. O moreno olhou para si e para o castanho e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Ele estava em cima do colo do castanho, usando apenas um short largo e uma camiseta branca folgada, enquanto o demônio estava completamente nu. Para completar, quando Cora tinha adentrado o apartamento, o castanho estava gemendo enquanto ele proferia palavras que com toda a certeza ajudaram a mente suja de sua irmã a imaginar coisas indevidas.

  
\- Meu Deus, eu mereço – falou o moreno largando o castanho e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, escondendo sua vergonha.

  
\- o que houve? – perguntou vendo o moreno se erguer.

  
\- nada. Minha irmã só é muito pervertida – respondeu e o castanho se levantou logo em seguida.

  
\- ah, ela está achando que estamos fazendo coisas pervertidas? – perguntou encarando o moreno menear positivamente.

  
\- desde a primeira vez que te viu – respondeu se virando para a varanda.

  
\- por que ela acharia isso? – perguntou encarando o moreno retirar o que restou de sua camisa rendada de um pequeno varal de ferro, antes de jogar a mesma para si.

  
\- por que Cora é uma idiota que só pensa coisa errada – respondeu o moreno caminhando até o quarto e pegando uma calça Jeans que um dia fora de Jennifer que mais se parecia com uma calça masculina.

  
\- entendi – respondeu se vestindo e pegando a peça de roupa grossas das mãos do moreno de olhos claros.

  
\- temos que comprar roupas para você. Você não pode sair por aí usando as roupas da minha ex-mulher. Sem contar que em algum dia ela irá voltar para pegar as coisas dela – falou vendo o castanho encarar o solo um pouco tristonho enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

  
\- eu estou te dando muitos problemas, não é? – perguntou o demônio encarando o chão do apartamento. Derek sorriu minimamente com a preocupação do castanho antes de bater levemente no ombro do mesmo.

  
\- que nada. Eu nem gasto tanto assim. Sem contar que eu tenho um certo dinheiro guardado há muito tempo – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o castanho lhe fitar com seriedade.

  
\- tem certeza? – perguntou o castanho encarando o moreno negar com a cabeça.

  
\- eu já disse que não – respondeu vendo o castanho suspirar aliviado.

  
\- ótimo. Por que se eu tiver que usar uma das camisas de sua ex-mulher eu juro que fico nu pela casa, mas não visto qualquer uma delas – falou caminhando na direção da porta, deixando um Hale incrédulo para trás.

  
\- qual é o problema com as roupas da minha ex-mulher? – perguntou risonho caminhando na direção do castanho.

  
\- são dois: O primeiro é que eu sou um demônio e preciso me mover bem para lhe defender, e o segundo é que eu não sou ela – respondeu parando no corredor do prédio e se virando para ver Derek trancando a porta, enquanto ria baixinho.

  
\- é, acho que posso aceitar essa resposta. Sem contar que ver você com as roupas dela faria meus olhos sangrarem – falou o moreno vendo o castanho sorrir divertido.

  
\- como se eu fosse ficar ruim em algum tipo de roupa, hunf – disse o castanho voltando a ter um semblante sério.

  
\- certo. Primeiro vamos comprar suas roupas, depois resolvemos as máscaras – falou o moreno guardando a chave de casa no bolso e pegando o celular para ver as horas, notando muitas mensagens de Jennifer em seu celular.

  
\- por mim tudo bem – disse o castanho dando de ombros seguindo o humano para o elevador, notando o mesmo apagar a tela do celular com certa raiva antes de guardar o aparelho e envolver a alça da mochila que usava com sua mão, a apertando fortemente.

  
\- você trouxe o livro, certo? – perguntou o castanho vendo o moreno menear positivamente, ainda com os punhos cerrados.

  
\- foi ela? – questionou o castanho cruzando os braços e encarando o moreno com seriedade.

  
\- o quê? – indagou Derek olhando confuso para o demônio.

  
\- foi ela que te deixou assim? Aquelas mensagens. São da sua ex-mulher? – inquiriu encarando o moreno morder o lábio inferior e logo o elevador se abriu.

  
\- apenas esqueça. Ela não vai nos causar problemas – falou caminhando na direção de seu carro e destravando o mesmo.

  
\- se você diz – disse o castanho dando de ombros, mas ainda assim ele encarava Derek de soslaio. O moreno era o seu guardião, Stiles se preocupava não só com sua saúde física, mas também psicológica.

  
\- certo, vamos em algumas lojas de roupas primeiro – falou o moreno jogando a mochila no banco de trás e ligando o carro, enquanto o castanho lhe fitava de canto de olho, fingindo encarar o painel do carro.

  
\- ok – respondeu o castanho e o moreno deu a ré, para poder sair de sua vaga, antes de manobrar o carro para o direcionar para a saída do estacionamento.

  
\- podemos aproveitar e almoçar fora, hoje – falou vendo o castanho virar o rosto para si com uma velocidade que o Hale se preocupou em saber se o demônio não havia quebrado nenhum osso. No entanto a preocupação deu lugar a uma gargalhada alta quando viu os olhos do castanho brilharem em vermelho.

  
\- podemos? – perguntou o castanho encarando o humano com uma expressão de desejo e alegria.

  
\- é claro. Mas eu escolho onde vai ser, já que sou eu que vou pagar – respondeu na esperança de arrancar alguma expressão de desanimo por parte do demônio, mas tudo o que vira fora o mesmo dando de ombros.

  
\- por mim tudo bem, não conheço essa cidade direito, mesmo – falou permanecendo com o sorriso largo ornamentando os seus lábios.

  
“Argh! Eu tinha me esquecido disso”.

  
Pensou o moreno rolando os olhos discretamente, antes de encarar o castanho, aproveitando que se encontravam parados em um sinal vermelho. O Hale encarou fixamente as bandagens manchadas que envolviam algumas partes do corpo do demônio. Ele ainda se lembrava do estado deplorável em que Stiles se encontrava quando chegaram em casa. Aquilo não fora nada comparado com o dano que ele sofrera com os ataques de Greenberg. Porra! Os ossos do demônio. Derek podia ver os ossos de Stiles quando deitou o mesmo no chão da sala para que pudesse enfaixar o corpo do mesmo. Ele podia ver com clareza que as bandagens pareciam apertadas demais. Talvez os músculos de Stiles já estivessem se reconstituído.

  
O moreno fora tirado de seus pensamentos pelo som da buzina do carro que se encontrava atrás do seu. O moreno tratou de passar a marcha e acelerar, ignorando o olhar curioso de Stiles para si. Ele ainda achava incrível como Stiles conseguia se curar de danos tão grandes em apenas tão pouco tempo. Se fosse o braço de Derek naquele estado, os médicos teriam que tirar carne de tudo quanto era parte de seu corpo para TENTAR reconstituir o mesmo. Já que qualquer ser humano provavelmente teria morrido de hemorragia a caminho do hospital.

  
Enquanto isso, Stiles se perguntava se o humano ao seu lado realmente estava bem. Depois de ver que seu celular possuía várias mensagens, Derek passou a agir diferente. Ele parecia distraído, abalado e até mesmo um pouco triste. Não que o Derek que ele conheceu seja apenas sorrisos e alegria, mas pelo menos, o Hale ria algumas vezes quando estava consigo. Mas agora, Derek se encontrava sério e distraído demais. No início Stiles achou que fosse apenas coisa de sua cabeça, mas quando o sinal abriu e Derek não acelerou, o castanho teve certeza de que algo estava abalando o Hale.


	9. Máscara

\- Eu ainda não acredito que você conseguiu encontrar uma camisa idêntica a sua que veio do inferno – falou Derek sentado no banco da lanchonete.

O Stilinski se encontrava sentado ao seu lado com um sorriso enorme. Ambos estavam no balcão, esperando pela entrega de seus pedidos. Stiles estava feliz por ter encontrado uma peça de roupa que se parecia muito com a que ele usava quando veio ao mundo humano. O rapaz ficara tão feliz, que comprara duas da mesma peça. Mesmo com o moreno de olhos verdes insistindo para que ele escolhesse alguma outra, mas nada tirou a ideia da cabeça do castanho. Eles compraram algumas blusas, algumas calças e alguns calçados e peças íntimas para o castanho.

Eles colocaram as compras no carro, antes de o Hale começar a caminhar na direção da lanchonete. Agora, os dois estavam sentados lado a lado, no balcão, conversando sobre banalidades. Derek achava engraçado o modo como Stiles sorria de suas histórias do mundo humano ou como o castanho tinha certas dúvidas de como as coisas funcionavam ali. Como por exemplo:

\- então quer dizer que seu mundo não é governado por uma pessoa, mas sim várias? – perguntou o castanho vendo o moreno lhe encarar risonho.

\- Sim. Aqui nós somos divididos em várias categorias. Primeiro são países. Ai, cada país tem um sistema com várias divisões internas. É algo bem louco. E acaba que muitas pessoas é que decidem as coisas por aqui. É algo bem complicado e que eu prefiro me manter afastado. Se der merda fodeu, se não der, legal. Ah, esquece. Você não vai entender o que eu falei. Depois eu te explico melhor. – falou o moreno bebericando um pouco de seu café, olhando emburrado para o copo.

\- eu entendi o que você disse – falou encarando o seu doce congelado com certa tristeza e melancolia no olhar. Derek e virou surpreso para o mais magro.

\- sério?! – questionou surpreso e com certa dúvida se o rapaz falava a verdade, mas ao ver o olhar do castanho, o Hale se pegou curioso e preocupado.

\- é sério. Lá no meu mundo, não existe apenas o “nosso” reino. Fora das muralhas do reino existem grupos criados por criminosos que foram banidos do reino. No lado de fora, eles acabaram formando grupos, que são denominados reinos externos. Alguns reinos se restringem ao seu elemento, outros se denominam a critérios estabelecidos por seus próprios reis e que são aceitos e seguidos por seus súditos à risca – falou levando o canudo a boca e dando uma leve sugada no conteúdo da taça, vendo o mesmo ter o seu volume reduzido.

\- entendo. Então eles funcionam como os estados, mas a sua maneira – falou vendo o castanho lhe fitar curioso – nada, apenas estou refletindo – disse vendo o rapaz dar de ombros e encarar a garçonete, que atendia outros clientes.

\- Stiles, quando estávamos lutando contra Marvel, eu lembro que houve um momento em que eles não puderam recitar as magias deles. Isso quer dizer que há um limite para magias? – perguntou o Hale encarando o castanho erguer o olhar para si.

\- Sim, Derek. Há um limite de magias. Os livros são como um manual de como utilizar o seu demônio. Eles apenas dizem nossas magias. A força que as invoca não vem de mim, ou de qualquer outro demônio – falou vendo o moreno lhe fitar atentamente.

\- de onde vem então? – perguntou o moreno vendo o castanho erguer a mão em sua direção.

\- vem daqui – respondeu tocando o peito do moreno com a palma de sua mão.

\- vem dos guardiões? – perguntou vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- vem do coração do guardião. É por isso que a magia só ocorre mesmo quando o guardião recita o feitiço com sentimento. A energia vem do coração de vocês. Por isso que quando você estava com medo de morrer, nós não conseguimos soltar magia alguma. Pois o seu coração foi tomado por um sentimento que inutiliza qualquer ser: o medo. Mas quando o coração de um guardião é tomado por um sentimento forte, como o de felicidade, paixão, raiva, amor, ódio, a vontade de proteger um ente querido ou até mesmo vingança, as magias saem com a força proporcional a intensidade do sentimento que a gerou – explicou o castanho, movendo o canudo de um lado para o outro antes de voltar a sugar o seu milk-shake.

\- então o coração de um guardião tem uma energia limitada para gerar magias? – perguntou vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- você acha que essa energia é o sentimento do guardião? – perguntou o Hale vendo o castanho negar.

\- A energia que gera as magias através de livros é chamada, no inferno, como energia do coração. As instruções que recebemos diziam que os sentimentos de vocês podem gerar mais energia do coração, mas não podem ser sugados pelo livro – respondeu vendo o moreno menear em concordância.

\- qual você acha que deve ser o meu limite? – perguntou encarando o café em suas mãos antes de tomar um longo gole do mesmo.

\- eu não sei. Mas se for um número baixo, não se preocupe. As batalhas alimentam e fortificam o coração humano. Quanto mais magias invocarmos ou batalhas lutarmos, você poderá aumentar o seu limite – respondeu o castanho apertando levemente a mão do moreno, antes de levar a mão para o ombro do homem, apertando o mesmo ali.

\- entendo – disse o moreno sorrindo tímido.

\- aqui está – falou a garçonete surgindo do nada e colocando duas bandejas atrás do balcão antes de se virar para o Hale – um X-Burguer com porção grande de batata frita e um refrigerante para o grandão – disse colocando o pedido do moreno na frente do mesmo – e agora, o surpreendente – falou se virando para Stiles – três X-Burguers, cinco porções grandes de batata frita e uma jarra de suco – falou colocando tudo na frente do castanho.

\- obrigado – agradeceram os dois e a mulher iria saindo, mas parou ao ver Derek golpear a nuca do castanho quando o mesmo abrira a boca e revelara os dentes afiados.

\- coma feito gente – falou ameaçador, vendo o castanho lhe fitar um pouco tristonho, antes de pegar o sanduíche cuidadosamente e o morder bem devagar.

\- com licença, mas, tem certeza de que está tudo bem deixar o seu amigo comer tanta porcaria de uma vez? – perguntou a moça vendo Derek fitar o castanho.

\- não, essa praga aqui não morre tão fácil – falou o moreno sorrindo largo, antes de a mulher menear positivamente, sorrindo tímida e saindo dali.

O moreno caminhava lado a lado com o castanho pelas ruas de Nova Iorque. Eles adentraram uma loja de fantasias e passaram a olhar algumas máscaras. Quando a atendente se aproximou, perguntando o que os dois procuravam, o humano respondera suavemente que procuravam algumas máscaras. A mulher sorrira para si e no mesmo instante Derek soubera que ela era daquelas atendentes insistentes que possuem uma lábia forte.

\- bom, há alguma ocasião especial, ou procuram algo que combine com vocês? – perguntou caminhando pelas poucas seções da pequena loja.

\- bom, eu não sei dizer muito bem. Eu acho que... – o moreno encarou o castanho em um pedido de ajuda, mas Stiles apenas dera de ombros – algo que combine conosco será legal – respondeu vendo a garota sorrir simpática em sua direção, antes de parar e indicar algumas máscaras espalhadas pelo local.

\- podem ficar a vontade – falou ficando quieta em seu canto, enquanto os dois começavam a olhar as máscaras.

\- o que você acha que é melhor? – perguntou Stiles encarando o moreno de olhos claros.

\- eu acho que algo que seja fácil de colocar e tirar seja melhor – respondeu vendo que a maior parte das máscaras envolviam personagens fictícios.

\- nossas bocas tem que ficar expostas – falou o castanho vendo Derek lhe fitar confuso.

\- por quê? – perguntou vendo o demônio se virar para encarar algumas máscaras que haviam ali.

\- se a sua voz sair abafada, eu não poderei ouvir seus sentimentos com clareza, logo a coisa não vai funcionar direito – respondeu vendo o moreno menear a cabeça levemente, se virando para as máscaras a sua frente.

\- entendi. Então nenhuma dessas irá servir – falou vendo que metade não cobria os seus rostos direito e a outra metade cobria tudo.

\- eu sinto muito, e agradeço o atendimento, mas nenhuma delas vai servir – falou o moreno se virando para a mulher, que sorria ladina para si.

\- não se preocupe, eu sei do que precisam. Me acompanhem por favor – falou fazendo sinal para que os dois a seguissem.

Derek olhou para Stiles, que deu de ombros antes de seguir a mulher. Eles saíram da loja e caminharam por um tempo, até adentrarem um prédio não muito distante. Eles subiram as escadas do prédio, que não era muito grande. O corredor de cada andar tinha no máximo quatro portas. Eles chegaram a primeira porta do terceiro andar e a mulher bateu na porta, ouvindo uma voz feminina ecoar no interior do local.

\- eu trouxe clientes – falou e não demorou muito para que a porta se abrisse.

\- sorte sua que eles estão aí, do contrário eu lhe matava – falou uma mulher loira que vestia apenas um roupão.

\- não se acanhem, ela é meio louca, mas é legal e talentosa – falou adentrando o apartamento. Stiles e Derek adentraram o local, sendo surpreendidos por uma espécie de ateliê.

\- o que desejam de tão especial? Judy não traz clientes para mim sem que eles queiram algo especial. Se for algo que eu já tenha feito só irei ajustar as medidas, do contrário só terão o que querem em alguns dias – falou a loira se sentando em uma cadeira giratória e puxando uma prancheta para o colo.

\- essa é Megan, ela faz máscaras e fantasias bem diferenciadas – falou se sentando em um sofá e indicando o outro para que a dupla se sentasse.

\- bom, nós gostaríamos de máscaras que fossem fáceis de colocar e retirar – falou Derek vendo a mulher anotar alguma coisa.

\- o que mais? – perguntou encarando os dois com uma expressão entediada.

\- elas não podem cobrir nossos olhos ou bocas, mas devem cobrir o rosto todo – falou o castanho vendo a mulher erguer uma sobrancelha rapidamente antes de anotar mais alguma coisa.

\- Megan. Você ainda tem aquelas máscaras que eu achei maravilhosas? – perguntou Judy vendo a mulher lhe encarar por um tempo, procurando entender, mas logo ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto.

\- Sim, sim, Estão guardadas ali – respondeu apontando para uma determinada porta que havia ali.

\- ótimo. Eu acho que eles vão gostar – falou abrindo a porta e mexendo um pouco no seu interior, antes de se voltar para os dois homens.

\- Bem pensado – falou Megan se levantando e pegando uma das máscaras das mãos da amiga.

\- aqui, o que acham? – perguntou apontando as máscaras para os dois. A que se encontrava em sua mão era uma máscara negra de lobo, mas que não tinha a mandíbula inferior, deixando a boca e o queixo expostos, enquanto que a que se encontrava nas mãos de Megan era uma máscara negra de raposa com uma estrela roxa desenhada na testa do animal.

\- nossa! São ótimas – falou Stiles vendo Megan se aproximar de si.

\- essa combina com você – falou colocando a máscara no rapaz.

\- mas ela cobre a minha boca – falou tendo a sua voz abafada.

\- é por isso que eu coloquei um zíper no lugar dos dentes – falou puxando o feche e a boca da raposa se abriu, deixando a boca do Stilinski exposta.

\- essa fica com você. Quando a Megan diz que uma máscara é perfeita para uma pessoa, ela não aceita que outra pessoa a leve – disse entregando a máscara de lobo para Derek.

\- está tudo bem. Essa aqui combina comigo – falou encarando o rosto do animal que continha linhas brancas cercando o buraco onde estariam os olhos de Derek. O moreno de olhos verdes vestiu a máscara, vendo que a mesma era do seu tamanho.

\- parece que é do tamanho exato de vocês – falou Megan sorrindo ao ver que ambas ficavam perfeita nos dois.

\- ótimo. Então eu vou indo – falou Judy acenando para os dois rapazes. Derek pagou pelas máscaras e ele e Stiles saíram do prédio.

\- é, acho que agora terminamos – falou Derek encarando as máscaras em sua mochila antes de ele a colocar nas costas.

\- então o que faremos agora? – perguntou Stiles, parando na calçada, para encarar o moreno de olhos claros.

\- o que acha de irmos ver como está o parque depois da luta com Greenberg? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho menear positivamente. Quando os dois começaram a caminhar, uma brisa leve passou por eles e Stiles parou na hora. O castanho se virou para trás, encarando aquela dúzia de pessoas que iam de um lado para o outro.

\- o que houve? – perguntou Derek um pouco mais para a frente, quando finalmente havia notado a ausência de Stiles ao seu lado.

\- eu não sei. Senti algo estranho – falou vendo a multidão de pessoas caminhar de um lado para o outro.

E foi nesse exato momento em que Stiles vira alguém lhe encarando. Essa pessoa usava uma máscara de ferro, mas que deixava os seus olhos vermelhos escarlates expostos. Parecia ser uma criança, que lhe encarava em uma pose de superioridade, com as mãos atrás das costas, como um homem de alta classe normalmente ficaria diante de alguém com quem trata de negócios. A pessoa vestia um sobretudo branco com detalhes em rosa.

\- acha que é um de vocês? – perguntou olhado na mesma direção que o castanho, mas não via nada além de humanos cuidando de suas próprias vidas. Stiles se aproximou de Derek e enlaçou a cintura do humano com o braço.

\- pegue o livro – falou o castanho e Derek lhe encarou confuso, tentando ignorar os olhares das pessoas para os dois.

\- o que...

\- o livro! Agora! - falou Stiles ainda encarando na direção da criança, que já havia sumido quando as pessoas voltaram a entrar no campo de visão do castanho.

Derek se contorceu no abraço do castanho para poder alcançar sua mochila. O moreno alcançou o livro, para em seguida colocar sua máscara e entregar a outra para Stiles, que a colocou rapidamente. Algo brilhou um pouco distante e logo uma luz azul e reta voou na direção de ambos. Stiles apertou Derek em seu abraço e saltou para a rua levando o moreno consigo. Derek olhou para o local onde estavam, vendo a calçada explodir, assustando as pessoas. O castanho saltou novamente, ainda segurando o moreno, desviando dos carros que quase lhe atropelavam.

\- vamos para um lugar tranquilo – falou o moreno assim que o castanho lhe depositou no chão.

\- acha que consegue desviar daquilo? – perguntou Stiles vendo o homem com máscara de lobo menear positivamente – certo, corra – falou começando a correr ao lado de Derek. Eles correram por um tempo, até se aproximarem do lado mais pobre da cidade.

\- ali. Vamos para aquela construção – falou Derek apontando para uma área deserta, com alguns materiais de construção e alguns trabalhadores.

\- recite a primeira magia. Vou mirar no portão, para assustar eles – falou Stiles e Derek abriu o livro, vendo o mesmo brilhar em roxo e se folhear sozinho até a página que continha a magia que lhe veio a mente.

\- _**RAYH**_ – falou o moreno vendo uma esfera negra se formar diante de Stiles e logo ser disparada contra o portão de grade da construção, destruindo o mesmo, assustando os trabalhadores, que pararam o que faziam para encarar a esfera negra arroxeada arrastar o portão por todo o caminho até bater na numa pilha de vigas que havia ali, as derrubando no chão.

\- mas o que foi isso? –perguntou um dos homens olhando surpreso para a destruição deixada pela esfera negra que desapareceu rapidamente.

\- CAIAM FORA DAQUI – gritou Derek chamando a atenção dos homens, que, ao invés de lhe obedecerem, ficaram lhe encarando com uma expressão confusa.

\- quem diabos é você? – perguntou um dos construtores encarando o Hale rosnar baixinho.

\- Aponte para cima... você – falou o Hale batendo de leve no ombro de Stiles, que lhe encarava perdido.

\- ah, certo – falou apontando a palma da mão para cima e o livro nas mãos de seu parceiro brilhou minimamente.

\- _**Rayh**_ ­– recitou o homem com máscara de lobo e os trabalhadores daquela construção ficaram pasmos vendo o homem mascarado menor liberar uma esfera muito parecida com aqui invadiu o local, mas a lançando para cima.

\- entendem, agora? Estamos tomando esse lugar para nós até o final do dia – falou o homem com máscara de raposa.

\- PARA FORA, VÃO! – gritou Derek apontando para a saída atrás de si.

Não demorou nem um minuto e todos já estavam saindo do local as pressas, ignorando, em parte, a presença dos dois ali. Assim que o último homem saiu do campo de visão dos dois, Stiles se virou para falar algo com Derek, mas fora surpreendido quando o humano lhe puxou para si. O castanho ficou sem entender, mas quando sentiu algo esquentar um pouco o seu pescoço ele compreendeu tudo. Derek havia lhe puxado para lhe tirar da mira de mais um ataque do inimigo.

\- mas que chato. Achei que iria conseguir dessa vez – falou um homem adentrando a área da construção, surpreendendo Stiles e Derek. Ele possuía metade do rosto feito de metal, e seu olho brilhava em azul, enquanto um fino filete de fumaça saía do mesmo.

\- na próxima a gente consegue, Cruel - falou um garoto aparecendo de trás do homem. Derek não daria mais do que doze anos ao garoto.

\- Cruel? – perguntou Stiles entortando a cabeça para o lado, como um cão confuso.

\- eu vi seu rosto mais cedo, mas não te conheço – falou vendo o homem com máscara de raposa encarar o homem com máscara de lobo.

\- me chame de Foxy – falou o castanho voltando a encarar o homem que possuía um olho azul e face metálica.

\- Eu sou Cruel, um demônio do tipo Hydrus – falou o homem com grande massa muscular, que conseguia ser maior do que Derek.

\- você tem certeza de que quer envolver esse garoto nessa batalha perigosa? – perguntou Derek encarando o garoto erguer uma sobrancelha para si, enquanto o tal Cruel sorria para o garoto com um olhar sádico.

\- vamos logo com isso, Cruel. Quero tomar um sorvete antes de voltarmos para o hotel – falou o garoto que trajava um terno azul escuro e seu cabelo era devidamente penteado, enquanto o homem ao seu lado usava uma regata branca, calça estilo exército e possuía a cabeça raspada, mas com alguns fios crescendo.

\- é só falar para mim – disse o tal Cruel e o garoto abriu o livro azul escuro que usava.

\- _**JIROU**_ – recitou o garoto.

Cruel olhou para o homem com o livro negro em mãos e de seu olho azul, uma linha da mesma cor surgiu voando na direção de Derek, que se jogou para trás de Stiles, o qual se surpreendeu com a reação rápida de seu guardião. Derek encarou a dupla inimiga com fúria, se perguntando o motivo de o homem ser do tipo que controla água, mas atirar raios pelos olhos. O livro negro brilhou com intensidade.

\- _**RAYH**_

Stiles apontou a mão direita para o peito de Cruel e uma esfera de energia negra arroxeada voou na direção do homem com velocidade.

\- segure – falou o garoto com firmeza e calma em sua voz, surpreendendo Derek.

Aquele garoto parecia mais habituado com aquelas batalhas do que ele. Isso fazia o Hale se sentir um pouco inferior. Para a surpresa de Stiles e Derek, Cruel permitiu que a magia de Stiles se aproximasse sem qualquer medo, mas a medida que a esfera se aproximava, o homem sentia o seu peito arder. No último instante, o homem agarrou o garoto em suas mãos e correu para o lado.

\- não deu. Aquilo é forte demais para eu segurar com o corpo no início de uma batalha – falou o homem ao colocar o garoto no chão.

\- que seja. Mire apenas no guardião do livro. Quero acabar com isso o quanto antes – falou o garoto de terno azul, impressionando o Hale com sua atitude.

\- certo. Já estou com ele na mira – falou se colocando na frente do garoto, que se posicionou de lado atrás de si, para que pudesse ver o que acontecia.

\- JIROU – recitou vendo o seu parceiro disparar a magia pelo olho novamente.

\- Mas que saco – falou Stiles apontando a mão para o ataque inimigo.

\- _**RAYH**_ – recitou Derek vendo a esfera negra atingir o ataque inimigo e uma explosão de fumaça ocorrer.

\- que história foi essa de Foxy? – perguntou Derek encarando o castanho que se aproximou de si e se abaixou ao seu lado.

\- se queremos nos esconder, não podemos sair gritando os nossos nomes durante as lutas – explicou ainda encarando a direção da fumaça, procurando qualquer sinal da outra dupla.

\- entendo. Foi uma boa jogada. Nesse caso, acho que preciso de um codinome também – falou sorrindo para o castanho ao seu lado.

\- Wolf me parece perfeito – falou o castanho saltando no exato momento em que uma linha azul voou na direção de ambos, vendo Derek correr para o lado, desviando do ataque.

\- não, eu prefiro Alfa – disse o moreno fazendo o livro em suas mãos brilhar

\- _**RAYH**_ – recitou a magia vendo Stiles aterrissar ao seu lado e atirar a esfera negra em Cruel e seu guardião.

\- exibido – respondeu o castanho vendo a fumaça se dissipar e revelar a dupla que desviara do seu ataque novamente.

\- parem de correr, seus desgraçados – ralhou Cruel apontando o dedo para os dois mascarados.

Sem falar uma única palavra, os dois demônios avançaram, começando uma luta corpo a corpo que impressionava Derek. Os dois sumiam e apareciam, deixando rastros de poeira por onde passavam. Os punhos colidiam, enquanto os demônios rosnavam um para o outro, revelando seus dentes de deixar tubarão com inveja e olhos de um vermelho tão brilhante, que poderiam competir com as mais belas joias. Cruel acertou um soco em Stiles, fazendo o castanho deslizar sobre os próprios pés até alcançar Derek, que ajudou o castanho a parar, abraçando o corpo do mesmo e inclinando o corpo para a frente.

\- não me subestime, palhaço do tipo Darkus! – esbravejou o homem surgindo diante dos dois. O homem golpeou Stiles com o punho, mas o castanho parou o golpe com a palma da mão. O demônio mascarado girou a mão, jogando o punho de Cruel para o lado, mas o homem logo revidou com outro soco.

\- não me julgue tão rápido – falou o castanho empurrando o homem para trás, enquanto os dois se enfrentavam com as mãos coladas.

\- saia do meu caminho – disse jogando as mãos para o lado e acertando um soco em Stiles que rolou no chão algumas vezes.

\- Foxy! – exclamou Derek ao ver o seu demônio ser lançado para o lado com facilidade.

\- me entregue o livro e tudo fica bem – falou Cruel com um tom de voz ameaçador. Derek caminhou alguns passos para trás, enquanto colocava o livro para trás de si.

\- NÃO OUSE ENCOSTAR NO MEU GUARDIÃO – gritou o demônio com máscara de raposa avançando com velocidade contra o demônio mais alto, surpreendendo o mesmo com sua velocidade. Stiles socou o queixo do homem com força, o deixando tonto, antes de girar e acertar o calcanhar na boca do estômago do inimigo com tanta força que este fora jogado de costas no chão e rolou algumas vezes até parar caído ao lado do próprio guardião.

\- está perdendo, Cruel? – questionou o garoto com um tom de voz entediado.

\- Tsc, cala a boca, Dillon – rosnou se erguendo e revelando os olhos vermelhos para os inimigos a sua frente.

\- que patético! Vamos usar outra magia, para acabarmos logo com isso – falou abrindo o livro em outra página e brilhar em um azul intenso.

\- _**ORUJIROU**_ – o garroto recitou, apontando com o dedo para Derek.

O Hale se preparou para soltar uma magia, fazendo o seu livro brilhar em roxo. Do olho azul de Cruel, o mesmo raio azul fora disparado, mas este era um pouco diferente. Ele possuía um círculo azul escuro na ponta do raio. Derek desistiu de recitar a magia e correu para o lado, conseguindo uma boa distância, sendo seguido no ato por Stiles. Mas para a surpresa de ambos, o raio azul os seguiu, fazendo a curva no mesmo lugar em que Derek e Stiles estavam antes de saltar.

\- O quê? – perguntou Derek, surpreso.

Quando o Hale colocou um dos pés no chão, o moreno fora surpreendido quando o seu pé deslizou e o seu corpo caiu em algo fofo e logo sua calça se tornou úmida. Derek apoiou a mão no chão e a que segurava o livro fora levada ao seu colo. Com a mão que se encontrava no solo, Derek sentira algo molhado e sujo. Ao olhar para o lado, o moreno notou algo que não havia percebido antes. O local acertado pelo tiro de Jirou do homem, se encontrava molhado. Aquilo não era lazer ou energia. Era água.

\- Isso é água – falou encarando aquele jato de água azul com um círculo na frente se aproximar dos dois com pouca velocidade.

\- eu sei. Ele é um tipo Hydrus – falou apontando com as mãos para a frente. – Rápido, vamos acertar aquilo antes que ele nos acerte – falou encarando o guardião por sobre os ombros.

\- _**RAYH**_ – o moreno invocou o feitiço e a esfera negra avançou contra o jato de água, mas o mesmo, surpreendentemente, fizera a volta na esfera, voltando para o seu percurso contra Stiles e Derek.

\- o escudo – falou Stiles envolvendo o próprio corpo num abraço de punhos fechados, mas Derek nada fizera.

\- Cara, o escudo! – exclamou o demônio mascarado encarando o ataque inimigo se aproximar mais.

\- espere – falou Derek encarando o jato azul passar a se aproximar com velocidade.

\- esperar o quê? Aquilo é rápido – falou encarando o ataque alcançar a área onde deveria se encontrar o escudo.

\- agora – falou Derek fazendo o livro negro brilhar.

\- _**RAYHWALLU**_ – recitou o moreno vendo as mãos de Stiles serem envolvidas por uma energia negra arroxeada e o castanho abriu os braços rapidamente, fazendo o muro de energia negra arroxeada surgir e, no mesmo instante, o feitiço inimigo o acertou, se transformando apenas em água e caindo no chão de areia, sendo absorvido pelo mesmo.

\- por que invocou o feitiço tão tarde? – perguntou vendo o Hale se levantar e limpar a mão na calça que usava.

\- se eu invocasse o Rayhwallu antes de aquela coisa se aproximar, ela teria dado a volta, do mesmo jeito que fizera com o Rayh – explicou vendo Stiles lhe encarar por um momento antes de se voltar contra Cruel e Dillon.

\- Bem pensado. Eu teria sido atingido se não fosse você – falou vendo o guardião do livro azul rolar os olhos para sua fala, antes de fazer o livro brilhar novamente.

\- coloque tudo nesse ataque – falou o demônio com poderes de água encarando os outros dois com fúria.

\- cara. Você só atira água pelo olho, o que pensa em fazer? Nos dar banho? – perguntou o demônio com máscara de raposa, vendo Cruel lhe fitar com mais fúria ainda, antes de sorrir ladino.

\- _**AJIROU**_ \- o garoto de terno invocou e seu demônio ergueu os dois braços.

\- vamos acabar com essa brincadeira de criança, Cruel. Eu quero tomar sorvete – falou o garoto colocando uma das mãos no bolço, enquanto a outro mantinha o livro aberto, o qual ainda brilhava.

\- se prepare – falou Stiles abrindo as mãos e abrindo um pouco as pernas e flexionando os joelhos.

\- eu já estou preparado, idiota – respondeu Derek encarando o demônio lhe fitar por cima dos ombros, sorrindo divertido, antes de voltar o olhar para a frente.

O demônio com um olho azul ergueu as duas mãos até seu olho azul e logo as afastou, surpreendendo a Derek e Stiles ao retirar duas espadas de seu olho cercado de metal.

\- demônios podem fazer isso? – perguntou vendo o demônio mais alto lhe sorrir sádico antes de avançar contra Stiles.

\- eu acho que... alguns podem, sim – respondeu olhando rapidamente ao redor.

\- estou aqui – Stiles fora surpreendido quando a voz de Cruel soou atrás de si.

Ele se virou para trás, enquanto Cruel desferia dois golpes laterais com as espadas de água que possuía em mãos. Stiles conseguiu parar o golpe, colocando o braço diante dos dois pulsos do inimigo. Cruel logo puxou os dois braços para trás e tentou desferir um golpe com uma espada em Stiles e um golpe com a outra em Derek, que se encontrava logo ao lado do demônio. Mas para a surpresa do mesmo, Stiles segurou o seu punho com as duas mãos, impedindo o ataque que o acertaria, enquanto chutava o pulso que segurava a espada que acertaria Derek, desviando a trajetória do ataque. O castanho deu um passo para o lado e permitiu que a espada que iria lhe acertar, continuasse o percurso, acertando o chão, o perfurando com facilidade. Cruel rapidamente voltou a erguer as duas lâminas de água, se preparando para outro ataque.

\- me poupe – falou Stiles surpreendendo o adversário, encostando a mão no peito do demônio.

\- _**RAYH**_ – Derek invocou, vendo o demônio com duas espadas de água tomar uma expressão de dor, antes ser lançado contra o “esqueleto” da construção, batendo no mesmo, que balançou e rangeu, antes de cair sobre o demônio, escondendo o seu corpo debaixo das grossas vigas de ferro.

A poeira liberada pela queda do projeto de prédio em construção assustou Derek que temia ser acertado por uma das vigas. O Hale fechou os olhos, colocando os dois braços na frente da cabeça, tentando proteger a mesma. Quando o homem mascarado abriu os olhos, pôde ver que haviam várias vigas fincadas no solo ao seu redor, e um Stiles um pouco arfante sobre a viga que se encontrava a sua frente. O castanho se encontrava abaixado, com as mãos entre os pés, como um gato.

\- nada nos atingiu? – perguntou vendo o demônio mascarado se virar pra lhe encarar.

\- elas são pesadas e duras, mas alguns poucos movimentos resolvem – falou mostrando o punho um tanto avermelhado.

\- você me salvou de novo? – perguntou vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- eu já disse. Qualquer coisa que ousar lhe machucar tem que passar por mim primeiro – falou antes de direcionar o olhar para o local onde o guardião de Cruel se encontrava.

\- será que ele está bem? – perguntou Derek após seguir o olhar do castanho.

\- se ele for forte, deve ter desviado – falou e Derek lhe fitou com seriedade.

\- somos humanos, Stiles. Seria impossível para ele ter desviado daquelas coisas – falou vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- vocês são fracos por falta de habilidade, Derek, mas isso pode ser superado com treino – disse o demônio dando de ombros.

\- é, vocês são bons. Devo admitir – a voz do garoto ecoou pelo ambiente, antes de alcançar os ouvidos da dupla que se virou abismada para a entrada da construção, onde o garoto se encontrava com o livro, ambos intactos.

\- COMO DIABOS VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ VIVO?! – gritou Derek surpreso.

\- eu saí da área da construção antes de tudo acontecer. Vocês não perceberam, mas, durante toda a batalha eu não saí de perto desta porta – falou apontando para trás e agora haviam pessoas mais a distante, observando tudo, ou tentando, ao menos, já que a distância era grande demais.

\- Sti... Foxy, pegue o livro – falou apontando para o livro azul.

\- certo – afirmou se preparando para correr na direção do garoto.

\- eu acho que não – ditou Dillon sorrindo ladino e abrindo o livro azul em suas mãos.

\- _**JIROU­**_ – invocou e algumas vigas foram jogadas para cima e não demorou para que a imagem de um Cruel ferido surgisse do meio dos escombros.

\- o livro, rápido – falou Derek e Stiles correu na direção do garoto.

\- NEM FODENDO – gritou correndo e surgindo um pouco antes de Dillon, que sorria com o livro debaixo do braço.

\- Já era – falou Stiles esticando a mão para o demônio mais alto, que segurou o seu pulso.

\- eu já disse que nem fodendo – ditou rosnando e apertando o pulso de Stiles, que conteve um gemido de dor ao sentir seu pulso quebrar com o aperto.

\- esqueceu que eu solto minhas magias pelas mãos? – questionou e quando Cruel olhou para a mão do castanho, a mesma já brilhava em roxo.

\- _**RAYH**_ – Derek invocou a primeira magia vendo a esfera acertar o peito de Cruel, que fora jogado para trás, derrubando Dillon, que largou o livro no chão. O garoto, ao notar que perdera o livro, passou a procurar pelo mesmo de forma desesperada, o encontrando um pouco próximo dali. Quando se aproximou do livro, se arrastando pelo chão, sua mão já estava quase o alcançando, uma pequena esfera roxa atingiu o mesmo, o envolvendo em fogo vermelho estranho.

\- NÃO! – gritou Dillon encarando o livro queimar até o final e logo o corpo de Cruel, próximo a entrada da área, explodir em cinzas, que logo desapareceram. Não demorou para que o som de sirenes pudesse ser ouvido.

\- vamos embora – falou Derek fechando o seu livro e o guardando na mochila que se encontrava em suas costas.

\- certo – disse vendo o Hale começar a correr e correu seguindo o mesmo.

Eles tiveram a sorte de não topar com nenhuma viatura pelo caminho. Enquanto os bombeiros e a polícia chegavam, a multidão ao longe observava tudo atentamente, esperando por novidades do ocorrido. Mas uma pessoa não. Ela trajava uma camisa rosa e uma calça branca. Também carregava um livro rosa grosso. Antes de caminhar pela multidão, ele estalou os dedos acima do corpo. No alto do prédio ao lado, um ser com sobretudo branco com detalhes em rosa sorriu largo por trás de sua máscara de ferro que lhe cobria toda a cabeça. Seus olhos brilharam em vermelho, antes de o sobre tudo crescer e girar ao seu redor, lhe envolvendo o corpo e logo a sua imagem se tornou turva, antes de desaparecer por completo.


	10. Forte

\- eu quase tive um ataque do coração com aquelas viaturas chegando! – exclamou o moreno de olhos verdes abrindo a porta e dando passagem para o demônio de cabelos castanhos.   
  
\- eu quase tive um troço com você quase sendo atropelado – disse o castanho adentrando o apartamento e correndo para se jogar no chão da sala.   
  
\- você e um chão! Meu Deus! – disse o moreno após fechar a porta e passar pela sala, rumando na direção da cozinha com a sacola que Cora havia deixado mais cedo na entrada.   
  
\- ele está geladinho – argumentou o castanho fechando os olhos.   
  
\- vem cá. Depois de todas as lutas vocês dormem, é isso? – perguntou o Hale, confuso, vendo o rapaz com dentes afiados lhe sorrir, ainda sem abrir os olhos.   
  
\- não. Eu só gosto de dormir, mesmo – respondeu o castanho ouvindo o humano bufar entediado.   
  
\- eu mereço – murmurou o moreno, guardando o que Cora havia entregue na geladeira e se dirigindo para a sala.   
  
\- me merece, sim. O livro disse, então está dito – implicou o castanho, ainda sem abrir os olhos.   
  
\- é impressão minha ou veio gente fraca para esse mundo também? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o castanho finalmente abrir os olhos para lhe encarar.   
  
\- você também estava mais forte – argumentou o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar surpreso.   
  
\- eu estava? – perguntou vendo o castanho menear positivamente, ainda sem se levantar.   
  
\- você não fechou os olhos quando ele me jogou longe e pediu o livro, nem congelou com ele lhe encarando de perto. Você sabia quando invocar as magias quase melhor do que eu, que as controlo desde que nasci. Você cresceu, Derek – falou o castanho, vendo o moreno corar um pouco. Derek apenas chutou a cabeça de Stiles, levemente, tentando quebrar aquele clima embaraçoso para si, mas acabou sentindo mais dor do que esperava. Algo havia lhe machucado.   
  
\- caramba! O que porra foi isso? Eu não posso lhe bater, não? – perguntou o moreno levando as mãos ao pé descalço, vendo o mesmo tomar uma coloração avermelhada no local da dor aguda.   
  
\- você chutou meu chifre, idiota! – exclamou o castanho, voltando a fechar os olhos, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, ignorando o moreno de olhos verdes que fazia uma expressão cômica para si   
  
\- c-c-chifres?! – perguntou surpreso, vendo o castanho sorrir nasalado.   
  
O rapaz nada respondeu Stiles apenas levou as mãos para a cabeça e espalhou um pouco o cabelo, revelando um pequeno, mas pontudo, chifre negro que havia ali, no lado esquerdo de sua cabeça. Derek encarou aquilo em completo choque, enquanto via o castanho retirar as mãos do cabelo e voltar a se deitar confortavelmente no chão.   
  
\- D-de-desde quando você tem chifres?! – perguntou o Hale, ainda em choque.   
  
\- eu sou um demônio, ué. Alguns de nós tem chifres, outros tem asas, alguns tem caudas, outros tem espinhos pelos corpos. Somos muito... Diferentes, apesar de sermos da mesma espécie – respondeu dando de ombros, voltando ao silêncio, enquanto tentava voltar a dormir.   
  
\- Stiles, você... tem chifres! – exclamou o moreno encarando o castanho dar de ombros.   
  
\- eu tenho – afirmou o demônio, não entendendo o motivo do espanto do homem sentado no sofá ali perto.   
  
\- você! Tem chifres! – o Hale exclamou novamente e Stiles abriu os olhos, olhando de um lado para o outro, sem mover o rosto.   
  
\- ah... eu tenho que dizer algo diferente? – perguntou o castanho, enquanto o Hale permanecia a lhe encarar perplexo.   
  
\- não, não. É só que... você tem chifres! - respondeu o humano vendo o demônio se sentar para lhe encarar confuso.   
  
\- ok. Eu estou perdido. Não sei se isso é um costume humano, ou é você surtando – disse o rapaz vendo o moreno levar as mãos a boca e sorrir irônico.   
  
\- você tem chifres! – exclamou novamente, vendo o castanho se aproximar.   
  
\- Derek, você está bem? – perguntou o demônio, se aproximando lentamente do humano   
  
\- por que eu não estaria? Você só tem chifres. Não é como se fosse um problema. São só... chifres – falou o humano vendo o castanho morder o lábio inferior, enquanto coçava a cabeça e olhava para baixo.   
  
\- porque você parece que está surtando – respondeu o demônio, vendo o humano se levantar e começar a andar, até parar na frente do rapaz novamente.   
  
\- eu não estou surtando. É só que... você tem chifres! – o moreno de olhos verdes argumentou e o demônio de olhos castanhos suspirou, antes de se lembrar do que a primeira humana com a qual fizera contato fez com um outro humano, quando o mesmo ficou em choque ao ver os chifres de Stiles. O castanho de olhos claros agarrou o humano pelos ombros, o fazendo ficar parado, antes de usar uma das mãos para lhe acertar o rosto com força moderada. Derek lhe encarou surpreso, enquanto o demônio lhe fitava com seriedade, antes de voltar a lhe agarrar os ombros.   
  
\- TENHA CALMA, HOMEM! – gritou o castanho e o humano lhe fitou surpreso e confuso.   
  
\- por que está gritando? – perguntou Derek, antes de levar a mão ao rosto   
  
\- e por que me bateu? – completou a pergunta acariciando o local onde ardia.   
  
\- eu não sei. Você estava surtando e eu vi que vocês fazem isso entre vocês, então achei melhor usar – disse dando de ombros, vendo o moreno reclamar da dor no rosto.   
  
\- bati forte? – perguntou segurando o rosto do mais alto para olhar o mesmo melhor.   
  
\- não, eu só... fui pego de surpresa... Você tem chifres – disse o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o homem mais baixo erguer a mão para lhe golpear novamente. Derek agarrou o pulso do outro, lhe encarando com seriedade.   
  
\- já entendi. Vou parar de dizer isso. É só que... tipo... Nossa! – o humano falava, vendo o castanho estreitar os olhos, visivelmente confuso.   
  
\- as vacas não tem chifres? – perguntou o castanho, vendo o moreno lhe fitar confuso.   
  
\- os machos, sim. As fêmeas, não – respondeu vendo o menor cruzar os braços.   
  
\- então por que estava surtando com os meus chifres? – perguntou o castanho, totalmente confuso.   
  
\- porque pessoas humanas NÃO tem chifres – respondeu o humano, vendo o castanho dar de ombros.   
  
\- eu nunca fui um humano. Qual é o problema, então? – perguntou o mais baixo vendo o moreno de olhos claros suspirar.   
  
\- é que as vezes eu esqueço que você é um demônio. Vocês são tão... parecidos com a gente. Isso me assusta, por imaginar que qualquer um, agora, pode ser um demônio, mas também me acalma, sabe? Vocês não são aquelas coisas medonhas e sanguinárias com caudas enormes e asas escrotas, prontas para devorar qualquer coisa que tenha vida – disse o moreno vendo o castanho sorrir minimamente, quase forçado, antes de se virar para se deitar no chão, com a face voltada para a varanda.   
  
\- pois é. Não somos essas coisas que os humanos pensam – ditou voltando a fechar os olhos e suspirando pesado.   
  
\- está cansado? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o demônio negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- eu só quero dormir, um pouco – ditou cruzando os braços abaixo da cabeça, deitando de costas para cima.   
  
\- tudo bem, então. Se importa se eu ver um pouco de TV? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes.   
  
\- não – respondeu o castanho em um tom baixo de voz.   
  
\- ah... Stiles? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes, se levantando do sofá.   
  
\- o quê? – perguntou o castanho, ainda sem se mover.   
  
\- foi você que colou um papel na TV com fita adesiva? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes caminhando até a televisão e só então Stiles ergueu a cabeça, confuso.   
  
\- eu se quer sei o que é fita adesiva – argumentou o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes retirar o papel, que se encontrava grudado no centro da tela, atrapalhando a imagem. O moreno de olhos verdes começou a ler, tomando uma expressão de espanto.   
  
\- o quê? O que diz aí? – perguntou Stiles ao ver Derek ficar pálido.   
  
\- um demônio está nos chamando para uma luta – ditou o moreno engolindo em seco.   
  
\- ah... você pretende aceitar? – perguntou o demônio, encarando o moreno de olhos verdes, erguer um olhar dolorido para si.   
  
\- eles pegaram a Jennifer – disse Derek encarando o castanho com um olhar perdido. Stiles nada disse, apenas moveu o pulso que anteriormente fora quebrado por Cruel, constatando que o mesmo ainda se curava. No entanto, ele conseguia mover o punho o suficiente para lutar, embora não estivesse ideal para uma luta séria.   
  
\- onde devemos encontrar eles? E tem algum nome aí? – perguntou o homem de cabelos castanhos, segurando o pulso com a mão, antes de dar as costas ao moreno de olhos verdes.   
  
\- tem um endereço. Mandaram não comunicar a polícia. Só tem um desenho de uma estrela como assinatura – disse o moreno de olhos verdes e Stiles arregalou os olhos, paralisando por completo.   
  
\- uma estrela? – perguntou o demônio, indiferente, girando um pouco o rosto, como se fitasse o moreno por sobre os ombros, mas os seus olhos não alcançavam a imagem do humano de olhos verdes.   
  
\- é, uma estrela. Sabe de alguém que assine desse jeito? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes, encarando as costas alheias.   
  
\- de que cor está assinado? – perguntou o castanho de olhos claros, cerrando os punhos.   
  
\- cor? E isso importa? – perguntou vendo o castanho se virar para si com um olhar preocupado.   
  
\- sim. Se essa estrela for original, a cor vai importar com toda a certeza – ditou encarando o castanho com seriedade no olhar. Derek lhe encarou receoso, antes de encarar o bilhete em suas mãos.   
  
\- ah... é preta – disse erguendo o olhar para o castanho, que lhe encarou confuso.   
  
\- preta? – questionou o demônio caminhando em sua direção rapidamente.   
  
\- é, preta – falou revelando o bilhete com a assinatura de uma estrala negra.   
  
Stiles encarou aquele bilhete com cuidado, o analisando, antes de suspirar e caminhar na direção do seu livro, jogado sobre a mesa de centro, ao lado da mochila do moreno de olhos verdes. Stiles pegou o livro e o jogou na direção de Derek, que o pegou após o objeto demoníaco bater em seu peito.   
  
\- vamos pegar sua mulher de volta sem problema algum – disse o castanho vendo o guardião de seu livro suspirar um pouco aliviado, mas logo voltar a seriedade.   
  
\- ela não é a minha mulher – rosnou o Hale - Não mais – completou o homem guardando o livro de capa negra na mochila e caminhando até a porta.   
  
\- então por que o desespero quando soube que pegaram ela? – perguntou o demônio encarando o humano coçar a garganta, desconfortável.   
  
\- ela é uma inocente, nesse torneio estranho para se tornar rei. Se ela não tem nada a ver com isso, não tenho como deixar ela nas mãos de demônios, se ela não tem um para a defender – ditou o moreno, pegando as chaves do carro.   
  
\- tudo bem, então. Se você está dizendo... – ditou o castanho dando de ombros e sorrindo ladino para as costas do humano.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- É aqui? – perguntou Stiles, encarando aquele prédio abandonado no limite da cidade.   
  
\- é. Pelo que diz no bilhete, é aqui, sim – disse o moreno de olhos verdes, encarando aquele edifício solitário, constatando que havia uns bons metros de distância de alguma área movimentada. Aquele lugar parecia mais um deserto.   
  
\- qual é o significado da estrela? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes, fechando a porta do carro e encarando o castanho dar a volta no mesmo para ficar ao seu lado.   
  
\- existe um grupo poderoso de demônios que usam estrelas como símbolo. Cada membro possui uma cor e só desenham a sua marca com essa cor. O Clã Estrela é o mais forte e mais perigoso clã de criminosos do Inferno – respondeu o castanho encarando o humano lhe fitar com seriedade, atento ao assunto.   
  
\- se esse clã é tão poderoso, então, por que ficou aliviado quando soube que a cor da estrela era preta? – perguntou vendo o castanho dar de ombros, fitando a construção a sua frente, onde estavam os seus desafiantes.   
  
\- não existe um Estrela negra. Pelo menos não mais. Ele foi morto há um tempo – respondeu encarando o humano fitar o bilhete.   
  
\- então eles estão se passando por outra pessoa, somente para assustar os demônios? – perguntou o humano mostrando o bilhete em sua mão novamente.   
  
\- muito provavelmente – respondeu vendo Derek lhe entregar a máscara de raposa, antes de vestir a própria máscara.   
  
\- não vamos precisar de máscaras – disse o castanho jogando a mesma dentro do carro.   
  
\- o quê? Por que? – perguntou Derek retirando a própria máscara do rosto.   
  
\- eles sequestraram sua mulher, e colocaram um bilhete na sala. Eles sabem quem somos, conhece nossos rostos, não há necessidade de cobrir eles. É capaz de eles estarem nos observando há dias – disse o castanho, vendo o humano de cabelos negros processar tudo o que lhe foi dito, meneando positivamente a medida que concordava.   
  
\- tem razão. Mas, e agora? Já devem saber todas as nossas magias – disse o humano, vendo o demônio repuxar um dos cantos dos lábios, em uma careta.   
  
\- é, já devem saber, sim – falou o castanho de olhos da cor âmbar, os fazendo brilhar em vermelho devido a raiva que sentia.   
  
\- o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Derek, apertando os dedos ao redor do livro negro.   
  
\- não temos escolha. Para salvar a mulher, temos que entrar – respondeu o castanho começando a caminhar na direção da construção.   
  
\- o que vai acontecer, se perdermos? – perguntou Derek, vendo o castanho parar para lhe fitar por sobre os ombros.   
  
\- não deve pensar isso. Pense em como acabar com essa vantagem deles – disse Stiles, voltando a caminhar, parando na entrada do prédio abandonado.   
  
\- você não vem? – perguntou o castanho, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes balançar a cabeça, afastando o temor, ou ao menos tentando, antes de se aproximar da porta do prédio, se virando apenas para travar o carro, antes de se voltar para o demônio de cabelos castanhos.   
  
Stiles se colocou na frente de Derek e abriu a porta minimamente, olhando ao redor por uma fresta. O castanho procurou por alguma movimentação, ou a imagem de alguém, mas tudo o que encontrou fora prateleiras e peças de metal. O demônio de pele clara abriu um pouco mais e logo pôde ver uma cadeira de metal prateado, que mais parecia um trono. O rapaz estreitou os olhos para aquilo, antes de continuar a observar o local. Não encontrando nenhum perigo eminente, Stiles abriu mais a porta, caminhando para o interior do local. Derek entrou logo atrás do demônio, segurando o livro do mesmo. Os dois deram alguns passos, antes de uma enorme placa de metal cair atrás de si, bloqueando a porta por completo.   
  
\- achei que não viriam, estava até um pouco chateado – falou uma voz um pouco grossa, chamando a atenção dos dois, que se viraram rapidamente na direção do trono de metal, encontrando, agora, um rapaz sentado elegantemente, com uma máscara que lhe cobria apenas os olhos e os cabelos. A frente do rapaz, sentado ao lado da perna do mesmo, se encontrava um outro rapaz musculoso, com máscara que lhe cobria os olhos e metade da boca, deixando apenas um quarto do rosto visível. Este rapaz se encontrava sentado na pequena escada que levava ao torno despojadamente, quase despreocupado.   
  
\- confesso que fiquei um pouco irritado por terem ignorado o nosso convite, mas agora estamos todos aqui – disse o demônio mascarado, abrindo os braços e fitando o seu rival com certa excitação, o que fez seus olhos brilharem levemente, antes de voltarem a cor original.   
  
\- quem é você? – perguntou o castanho, encarando o demônio fixamente.   
  
\- qual vai ser a graça de usar máscaras então, Stiles? – perguntou o demônio, vendo o castanho exibir as presas afiadas, enquanto rosnava para o mesmo.   
  
\- devo crer que você também não irá se revelar – disse o moreno de olhos verdes, encarando o guardião do livro, sentado no trono de metal.   
  
\- ah, não. Como vocês estão em uma desvantagem enorme conosco, eu gostaria de amenizar um pouco as coisas. Visto que sabemos seus nomes, onde moram, suas magias e com quem se relacionam, eu vou lhes dizer o meu primeiro nome – disse o guardião sorrindo vitorioso para a dupla a sua frente.   
  
\- então vocês realmente estavam nos observando – falou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o guardião lhe fitar, enquanto os demônios rosnavam um para o outro.   
  
\- sim, nós estávamos lhes observando. Eu me chamo Danny – disse o rapaz abrindo o livro com uma das mãos e Derek fez o mesmo. Ambos os livros se folhearam sozinhos, parando na página exata da magia que os dois guardiões queriam invocar.   
  
\- e você? Não vai nos dizer o seu nome? – perguntou o moreno, vendo o demônio mascarado gargalhar alto.   
  
\- e acabar com a graça do jogo? Não, obrigado – respondeu apontando a mão para a dupla a sua frente e Stiles fez o mesmo.   
  
\- enfim, vamos começar – ditou Danny, se erguendo. Derek estava pronto para conjurar sua magia, quando Stiles ergueu a mão que não estava apontada para a dupla inimiga.   
  
\- vamos ver qual é o tipo de magia deles – sussurrou o castanho, sem mover muito os lábios e o moreno de olhos verdes meneou positivamente, se lembrando de sua luta com Cruel quando caiu no campo ao pisar na lama feita com a água das magias do demônio.   
  
\- certo – murmurou, mas sem fazer o livro negro parar de brilhar.   
  
\- hm, querem que comecemos – falou o humano sorrindo ladino.   
  
\- ótimo. Adoro ser o primeiro – ditou fechando a mão, mas a abrindo rapidamente. O livro da cor azul ciano brilhou na mesma cor.   
  
\- vamos com a primeira magia? – perguntou o demônio, encarando Stiles fixamente.   
  
\- com toda certeza – respondeu o humano apontando para a dupla inimiga com o livro, o deixando com a capa para cima.   
  
\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** – o guardião do livro azul ciano conjurou a primeira magia e os olhos do demônio brilharam em azul, lançando um par de raios do tamanho de sua íris na direção do castanho.   
  
Stiles sentiu uma sensação de déjà-vu enorme, ao ver aqueles dois raios finos voarem em sua direção. Ele, instintivamente, se abaixou, enquanto sua mente associava a imagem do demônio a sua frente, com a imagem de um homem enorme, cheio de músculos, que lançava raios muito mais grossos. Ao se lembrar de Derek, o castanho puxou o ar, surpreso por ter se esquecido de seu guardião. Mas ao olhar para trás, se aliviou ao ver o humano um passo mais afastado para o lado, por ter desviado da magia.   
  
\- você! – exclamou Stiles apontando para o demônio, que sorriu, antes de Derek rugir de dor.   
  
Stiles olhou para trás confuso e em alerta, atento a qualquer perigo relacionado ao moreno de olhos verdes. Seus olhos alcançaram a imagem de um Derek com o braço queimado, tendo a jaqueta chamuscada, liberando fumaça cinzenta. O Stilinski pôde ver o par de raios passar ao seu lado, antes de atingir as mãos do demônio que os atirou. O castanho correu até o seu guardião, vendo o mesmo cobria o ferimento com a mão, enquanto a outra segurava o livro.   
  
\- você está bem? – perguntou o demônio encarando o moreno de olhos verdes sentindo o cheiro da carne queimada do humano a sua frente.   
  
\- o que aconteceu? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes e o castanho olhou para trás do mesmo, não encontrando nada que pudesse explicar o que havia acontecido.   
  
\- eu não sei – respondeu voltando a encarar o demônio mascarado, que sorria exibindo apenas metade dos dentes pontiagudos que possuía.   
  
\- vamos. Vocês foram até bons contra Marvel. Tudo bem que aquele cara não era dos mais inteligentes, muito menos dos mais fortes. Nunca que ele poderia tocar em você se pudéssemos usar nossas habilidades com livre arbítrio. Mas vamos ver quanto tempo conseguem sobreviver sem entender o que está acontecendo – ditou o demônio estalando os ossos do pescoço, ao inclinar a cabeça para o lado.   
  
\- eu lembro de você – falou o castanho encarando o demônio lhe fitar com seriedade e um certo tom de irritação.   
  
\- eu acho que não – disse o demônio, estalando o pulso, antes de estalar os dedos ao lado da própria orelha.   
  
\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** – invocou Danny e os olhos de seu parceiro brilharam novamente.   
  
\- agora? – perguntou Derek ao ver os raios dispararem contra eles. Na mente de Stiles, a imagem de dois raios grossos atingindo uma esfera negra, passando a disputar dominância, antes de explodirem surgiu com intensidade.   
  
\- ainda, não. Fique sempre atrás de mim – ditou desviando do raio, empurrando Derek para trás com o braço, o tirando do caminho do raio.   
  
Stiles deu um passo para o lado, erguendo a mão na direção da dupla. Derek entendeu o que o castanho queria e se preparou para invocar a primeira magia, mas parou assim que viu uma dupla de raios azuis acertarem as costas do demônio castanho a sua frente, impulsionando as costas do outro para a frente, arqueando o torso do mesmo antes de Stiles tomar uma expressão dolorida no rosto, sentindo a ardência dos raios sendo absorvidos por sua pele, queimando a mesma.   
  
Stiles caiu de joelhos, antes de se erguer rapidamente, olhando para trás, apenas para ver a placa de metal que bloqueava a porta e um Derek confuso repetindo o seu ato antes de lhe fitar com confusão e temor nos olhos. Eles estavam confusos, amedrontados e perdidos. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Stiles não viu o demônio fazer nenhum movimento, que indicasse controle sobre o movimento dos raios que disparava. Danny gargalhou.   
  
\- ah, isso é ótimo – se manifestou o rapaz de pele morena, encarando a dupla confusa com um sorriso mais do que satisfatório.   
  
\- já chega, se essa coisa nos acerta por trás, vamos impedir de passar por nós – falou o moreno de olhos verdes fazendo o livro brilhar em suas mãos.   
  
\- deixem de ser tão passivos. Vamos, venham brincar um pouco comigo. Vejamos se vocês têm habilidade o suficiente para me divertir – falou o demônio mascarado encarando o castanho de olhos da cor âmbar com um sorriso divertido moldando seus lábios.   
  
\- ele está tão diferente – sussurrou o castanho, encarando o demônio, que ainda se encontrava sentado na escadaria.   
  
\- o que disse? – perguntou Derek encarando o parceiro erguer a mão, mas manter uma expressão preocupada.   
  
\- nada. Apenas diga – respondeu e Derek lhe encarou de soslaio, antes de encarar a dupla a sua frente.   
  
\- **_RAYH_** – invocou o moreno de olhos verdes e a esfera negra se materializou na palma da mão do castanho ao seu lado.   
  
\- olha ela aí – disse o demônio mascarado se levantando e encarando a esfera de energia se aproximar com velocidade. O livro azul ciano na mão de Danny brilhou e o mesmo nem se quer leu o que estava escrito no livro.   
  
\- **_BIOU SHIRUDO_** – conjurou vendo o demônio e a mente de Stiles viajou rapidamente para a imagem de um monte de músculos socando o chão e, do mesmo, um enorme escudo azul prateado surgir, bloqueando algo que o atingiu com força.   
  
Ele viu o demônio mascarado repetir o mesmo movimento da lembrança que viera em sua mente. O demônio abriu as pernas e se inclinou para a frente, erguendo o cotovelo, deixando o punho fechado, que brilhava em azul, ao lado de seu rosto. Quando socou o solo, um escudo azulado surgiu do mesmo, um pouco antes de seu corpo. Mas esse escudo era tão... diferente do que Stiles se lembrava. O escudo que lhe viera a mente era quase transparente, esse era tão sólido e visível.   
  
A esfera negra atingiu o escudo, passando a disputar com o mesmo para ver qual dos dois cederia primeiro. O demônio mascarado permaneceu com a mão no chão, enquanto Stiles ainda apontava a sua para o inimigo. As mãos dos dois brilhavam de acordo com a cor de suas magias, enquanto os olhos de ambos passaram a brilhar em vermelho, ao mesmo tempo em que os seus dentes deixavam a forma comum para tomar uma forma mais pontiaguda. Os demônios rosnavam, enquanto tencionavam os músculos de seus corpos, intensificando a força das magias que se confrontavam. Houve uma pequena explosão, que levantou um pouco de poeira, o suficiente para fazer Derek cobrir os olhos com os braços.   
  
\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** – o humano mascarado conjurou a primeira magia novamente e logo dois pontos azuis brilhantes surgiram em meio a poeira.   
  
\- Stiles, aponte a mão para os olhos – ditou Derek e o castanho obedeceu imediatamente.   
  
\- **_RAYH_** \- o moreno de olhos verdes invocou a esfera negra no exato momento em que os raios foram disparados dos olhos do demônio adversário.   
  
Derek e Stiles esperavam por uma disputa, como ocorreu com o escudo, quando o Rayh parou de se mover ao ser atingido pelos raios azuis, mas, para a surpresa de ambos, a esfera negra voltou a se mover contra Danny e seu demônio, tendo sua velocidade reduzida minimamente. O demônio mascarado praguejou baixinho, antes de ver o seu ataque ser engolido pela esfera negra, para em seguida ele saltar para o lado, sendo seguido no ato pelo seu guardião, que correu antes mesmo de seu demônio. Derek sorriu ao ver que sua primeira magia conseguia ser mais forte do que a de seu adversário.   
  
\- parece que eles não são tão fortes – falou Derek sorrindo ladino para a dupla adversária, que se encontrava ao lado da escada.   
  
\- eu não sei, não – falou o castanho vendo a dupla adversária lhe fitar com seriedade.   
  
\- o quê? Qual é o problema? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o castanho lhe fitar de soslaio, antes de encarar o demônio mascarado.   
  
\- eu não sei ao certo – respondeu vendo o demônio cruzar os braços, antes de lhe fitar com um olhar sério.   
  
\- o que você não sabe? – perguntou Derek encarando o Stilinski se colocar a sua frente novamente.   
  
\- eu sinto que o conheço, mas não me lembro de ele ter essa aparência – ditou o castanho encarando o demônio mascarado.   
  
\- vai ver é porque ele está de máscara – disse Derek dando de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.   
  
\- não. Eu lembro dessas magias e todos esses movimentos, mas o demônio que as usou comigo tinha mais... Carne. Ela era bem maior, e tinha o dobro de músculos desse cara – disse o castanho vendo o livro azul ciano brilhar novamente.   
  
\- talvez esse seja o filho dele – ditou o moreno, antes de ver o humano mover os lábios.   
  
\- isso é impossível – argumentou Stiles.   
  
\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** – o humano de máscara conjurou a magia e os olhos de seu demônio brilharam em azul ciano.   
  
O mascarado de olhos azuis brilhantes correu até o Stilinski, se posicionando na frente do mesmo em questão de poucos segundos. Stiles se abaixou, e Derek rolou para o lado. Os dois raios azuis passaram por cima de Stiles. O castanho se levantou e desferiu um soco potente no queixo do demônio mascarado, o fazendo erguer a cabeça, enquanto Derek os encarava com a mão no chão.   
  
Derek sentiu algo estranho para um chão de um prédio em demolição em seus dedos. Ao olhar para baixo, o moreno de olhos verdes pôde ver algo que lhe surpreendeu. Derek moveu o olhar por todo o chão, antes de erguer o olhar ao ouvir Stiles gritar de dor novamente por ser atingido pelos raios azuis, antes de receber um soco potente em seu estômago, lhe fazendo deslizar em pé, pelo chão, para em seguida o mascarado girar, lhe acertando um chute no peito, lhe jogando no chão gelado.   
  
Derek apenas olhou ao redor, se surpreendendo por não ter notado nada antes. Agora, com sua mente trabalhando a mil pela adrenalina, o Hale pôde compreender o que estava de fato acontecendo. As respostas para suas perguntas se montavam em sua mente, sozinhas. Derek encarou Stiles, que se ergueu em um salto, estalando o pescoço e avançando a passos normais contra o adversário.   
  
\- corpo a corpo – falou Danny, sorrindo ladino, enquanto o seu demônio fazia o mesmo com os lábios.   
  
\- Stiles – chamou Derek, vendo o castanho passar a disputar uma série de socos com o demônio mascarado.   
  
\- o que é? – perguntou o castanho se abaixando para desviar de um soco e revidando com o punho logo em seguida.   
  
\- se afaste desse cara – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes se afastando um pouco, antes de ver o demônio de cabelos castanhos golpear o rosto mascarado com o cotovelo, depois saltar para trás e caminhar a passos lentos na direção de Derek, ainda de costas para o Hale.   
  
\- tem alguma ideia? – sussurrou o castanho, vendo o mascarado lhe encarar, antes de fitar o guardião de seu livro por sobre os ombros.   
  
\- acho que entendi como os disparos dele nos acertam por trás. Eu só preciso que você o force a usar a primeira magia novamente – disse o moreno de olhos verdes, baixinho, vendo o humano mascarado menear positivamente, antes de o demônio mascarado se voltar contra eles novamente.   
  
\- isso vai ser fácil. Invoque a nossa, agora – disse o castanho dando dois passos a frente e apontando a mão para o guardião do livro azul ciano.   
  
\- consegue desviar do ataque deles sozinho? – perguntou o castanho, parando para notar que seu humano estaria na linha dos raios de seu adversário.   
  
\- Está tudo bem. São rápidos mas consigo desviar – ditou o moreno levando o livro negro a frente do peito e Stiles dera de ombros.   
  
Se Derek dizia conseguir fazer, então ele o conseguiria. E caso não conseguisse, Stiles estaria atento ao seu guardião, de qualquer maneira. Depois da queimadura no braço do humano, o qual o demônio notou que seu parceiro não o movera muito depois que fora ferido, Stiles passou a ficar sempre alerta quanto ao moreno de olhos verdes. Ele se sentia responsável por aquele ferimento.   
  
Derek estranhou o receio do castanho, inicialmente, mas deu de ombros. Stiles, de certa forma, era mais experiente nesse tipo de luta do que o moreno de olhos verdes. Sem contar que o castanho também era um demônio, devia compreender os pensamentos do outro. O Hale abriu o livro novamente e encarou Danny fazer o livro azul ciano brilhar.   
  
\- Hunf! Idiota Como se isso fosse funcionar – ditou o demônio mascarado encarando o Stilinski fixamente.   
  
\- _**RAYH**_ – Derek recitou a primeira magia, vendo o Stilinski disparar a esfera negra rapidamente.   
  
\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** \- o humano mascarado recitou a primeira magia e logo os olhos de seu parceiro lançaram um par de raios azuis velozes, que voaram na direção da dupla.   
  
A esfera negra arroxeada avançou contra Danny, que rolou para o lado, permitindo que o ataque alheio atingisse a parede atrás de si, criando um estrondo alto. Stiles rolou para o lado e Derek se jogou de costas no chão, logo atrás do castanho. Os olhos verdes brilharam, antes de o moreno sorrir vitorioso.   
  
\- te peguei – sussurrou Derek sorrindo. Naquele momento, a sua mente repetiu as palavras de Stiles e Derek só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa naquele momento.   
  
“Eu estou mais forte” 


	11. Sem Chance

\- te peguei – sussurrou Derek sorrindo para o que seus olhos miravam naquele momento.   
  
“Eu estou mais forte”. Pensou o moreno de olhos verdes, enquanto via o par de raios azuis passarem por cima de si, novamente.   
  
Derek se ergueu, seguindo o par de raios azuis com os olhos até os mesmos atingirem as palmas das mãos do demônio que os lançou e ali desaparecerem, deixando apenas um filete de fumaça cinzenta. O Hale olhou bem para a dupla, sorrindo divertido. Agora tudo fazia sentido para si.   
  
\- conseguiu o que queria? – questionou Stiles encarando o moreno de olhos verdes sorrindo.   
  
\- consegui. Agora eu quero que preste atenção no que eu vou dizer daqui para a frente – ditou se aproximando do castanho, enquanto o demônio mascarado diante deles os encarava com seriedade. O moreno de olhos verdes passou a sussurrar para o castanho, enquanto os outros dois lhes encaravam com um semblante vitorioso.   
  
\- Ei, ei. Vão ficar de segredinho? - questionou o demônio mascarado encarando a dupla a sua frente. Derek ainda sussurrou mais alguma coisa para Stiles, que lhe fitou questionador, antes de dar de ombros e murmurar algo que fez o humano lhe fitar um pouco surpreso.   
  
\- não diga esse tipo de coisa, idiota! – ditou vendo o castanho revirar os olhos.   
  
\- ah, você deveria ser mais maleável – disse dando de ombros. O demônio mascarado cerrou os dentes, que se tornaram pontiagudos.   
  
\- com ousam ignorar um oponente que tem a vantagem?! – questionou irritado avançando contra a dupla. Derek saltou para trás algumas vezes, tomando uma certa distância para não acabar se envolvendo na disputa corpo a corpo. Danny encarou a atitude de Derek sentindo uma curiosidade tomar a sua mente.   
  
\- não vai impedir que ele se envolva em outra luta corpo a corpo? – questionou encarando o humano fazer uma careta de dor ao, sem querer, mover o músculo ferido pelos raios azuis de seu parceiro.   
  
\- não tenho motivos para isso – respondeu o Hale, colocando o livro na outra mão, para que pudesse levar a mão do braço bom ao ferimento, analisando o mesmo superficialmente. Não havia motivos para se preocupar muito, ao que parecia, era apenas uma queimadura   
  
\- e eu posso saber o porquê? – questionou Danny encarando Derek lhe fitar com um sorriso presunçoso.   
  
\- você vai saber em breve – respondeu vendo o castanho desviar de um dos socos do mascarado e erguer o joelho com força, atingindo o ventre do mais alto, que parou na posição, sentindo a dor do golpe de Stiles lhe dominar a área.   
  
O castanho aproveitou o momento e saltou, girando em pé no ar, antes de erguer a perna e acertar com a mesma no rosto do mascarado, que caiu de costas, antes de seu corpo dar algumas voltas e parar deitado ao pé de Danny. O humano mascarado encarou o demônio aos seus pés com certa fúria. Eles deveriam ter a vantagem de saber as magias alheias, mas parecia que mesmo assim a diferença de poder entre eles era um pouco maior para o lado de Derek e Stiles.   
  
\- é só isso? É tudo o que tem? Pensei que quisesse se vingar dele – perguntou com certa frieza na voz, fazendo o demônio aos seus pés rosnar, enquanto os olhos brilhavam em vermelho.   
  
\- ainda não acabou, Danny. Não dê a vitória para ele, ainda – ditou se erguendo em um salto, antes de correr na direção de Stiles mais uma vez.   
  
O castanho repetiu o ato do adversário. O mascarado tentou uma rasteira, acertando o tornozelo de Stiles com o seu, o derrubando no chão. Stiles mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir o punho do adversário lhe atingir o peito, lhe fazendo deslizar pelo chão até se aproximar de Derek novamente. O mascarado saltou sobre o outro e o castanho viu ali a sua chance. Stiles se colocou de quatro, com as costas para o adversário, fazendo Derek se questionar se ele pretendia ser acertado pelo outro. No entanto, para a surpresa de ambos humanos, o castanho ergueu um dos calcanhares, acertando a face coberta pela máscara, que trincou na ponta que cobria o queixo.   
  
O demônio levou as mãos ao rosto, enquanto colocava os pés no solo. Stiles encolheu a perna e impulsionou o corpo com o pé, o colocando numa angulação maior com o solo. Assim que se viu na posição perfeita, o demônio de cabelos castanhos sorriu ladino, empurrando os dois pés contra o peito alheio, acertando o local com força, fazendo o adversário ser erguido do solo e o lançar até o trono de metal, onde o demônio caiu sentado ao pé do mesmo. Derek encarou Stiles se levantar e se virar para encarar o adversário se levantar irritado.   
  
\- agora chega, cansei de bancar o bonzinho. Vamos ganhar essa merda! – exclamou avançando contra Stiles novamente.   
  
Stiles se abaixou para desviar do soco que o adversário tentou lhe acertar. Derek sorriu animado com o desempenho do castanho na luta corpo a corpo, mas o seu sorriso morreu ao ver o do mascarado. No mesmo instante o demônio ergueu o joelho, golpeando o peito de Stiles, que tomou uma expressão de surpresa e dor, enquanto o seu corpo se afastava. O demônio mascarado agarrou os cabelos castanhos e os puxou para cima, erguendo Stiles do chão, antes de abaixar a mão e o torso com força, jogando a face do demônio de cabelos castanhos contra o chão.   
  
Stiles gemeu de dor ao sentir o seu nariz se quebrar com o impacto contra o solo gélido. O mascarado puxou os cabelos castanhos para cima, antes de empurrar a cabeça do castanho contra o solo novamente. Ele puxou os cabelos de Stiles mais uma vez, enquanto se erguia, antes de jogar o rapaz para cima. O adolescente sem máscara subiu um pouco acima do inimigo, antes de voltar a cair. O mascarado apenas girou e chutou a barriga do castanho o fazendo arregalar os olhos e tossir com a pressão em seu abdômen. O corpo do castanho voou até atingir a grande barreira de metal que bloqueava a porta, antes de cair no chão e ali permanecer por alguns segundos.   
  
\- eu melhorei desde aquela época, meu caro amigo – ditou movendo o cotovelo em círculos no ar, ajustando o ombro ao corpo, novamente, antes de encarar Derek com um sorriso vitorioso.   
  
\- não sei quem é você – ditou Stiles se erguendo, chamando a atenção do demônio para si – mas se isso for uma versão evoluída de golpes seus, devo dizer que você deveria bater como um merda – falou estalando o pescoço, antes de olhar para o lado e cuspir um pouco de sangue.   
  
\- hunf. Não tente bancar o durão. Está na cara que você sofreu alguns danos com esses últimos golpes – ditou o demônio mascarado sorrindo ladino.   
  
Derek fez uma carte de dor ao notar o nariz achatado do parceiro, devido aos golpes contra o chão. O castanho tateou o próprio rosto, sentindo algo estranho ao respirar. Só então o rapaz notou que o seu nariz se encontrava destruído.   
  
\- está na cara que você não me conhece muito bem – disse sorrindo para o adversário que lhe fitou com diversão. O sorriso do mascarado quase morreu quando o nariz do Stilinski saltou, retornando a forma original, enquanto os seus ossos começavam a se curar aos poucos.   
  
\- vai por mim. Sei mais do que imagina – falou sorrindo vitorioso, vendo o castanho estreitar o cenho em sua direção.   
  
\- será que sabe? – questionou com seriedade. Aquela pergunta fora mais para si mesmo do que para o demônio a sua frente.   
  
\- vamos logo com isso. Não tenho o dia todo – ditou o humano mascarado, encarando o parceiro lhe fitar por sobre os ombros, antes de voltar o olhar para o adversário de mesma dimensão.   
  
\- então vamos voltar ao jogo original – falou erguendo a mão e apontando com dois dedos para o demônio de cabelos castanhos.   
  
\- ótimo – disse o humano e seu livro voltou a brilhar.   
  
\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** – invocou a magia vendo os dois raios azuis voarem na direção do castanho, que avançou contra si.   
  
Stiles se curvou durante a corrida, permitindo que os raios passassem por cima de si e logo se ergueu novamente. O mascarado se inclinou para trás, enquanto recuava a medida que Stiles se aproximava. No entanto, o castanho lhe alcançou antes que o mascarado pudesse ter a mesma velocidade que ele. Ambos os mascarados sorriram, enquanto o castanho se preparava para golpear o inimigo. Derek sorriu ladino quando viu o sorriso nos rostos de ambos adversários.   
  
\- seus ombros – alertou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando as costas do castanho, que se jogou levemente para o lado direito, assustando a dupla adversária.   
  
Os raios azuis passaram ao lado do ombro esquerdo do castanho, que voltou ao eixo anterior, vendo os raios azuis, agora a sua frente, atingirem o peito de seu adversário, queimando sua camisa, revelando pequenas partes de seu torso, intactas. O demônio, ainda chocado pela reação de seu adversário, foi acertado pelo punho do castanho na face e caiu sobre a estante de metal ao seu lado.   
  
\- mas o que diabos? – questionou Danny encarando uma luz arroxeada surgir em seu campo de visão.   
  
\- **_RAYH_** – o moreno de olhos verdes invocou encarando o castanho disparar a esfera negra no demônio mascarado, que encarou, através do reflexo no metal, a magia das trevas se aproximar de si com velocidade.   
  
\- não tão rápido – disse se aproximando mais da estante e se impulsionando na mesma para saltar para cima.   
  
\- Danny! – exclamou abrindo os braços e esticando as pernas para baixo.   
  
\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** – invocou a magia e os raios azuis voaram na direção de Stiles, que rolou para o lado, parando de joelhos.   
  
\- não tire os olhos dele – ditou Derek varrendo o local com os olhos.   
  
\- pule! – ordenou Derek e assim Stiles fez. Não demorou nem cinco segundos para que os raios azuis atingissem o solo onde Stiles se encontrava.   
  
\- não pode ser – murmurou Danny, dando um passo a frente e encarando o humano com o braço ferido. Derek viu os raios azuis atingirem os joelhos do demônio que os lançou, queimando a calça no local atingido.   
  
\- e a vantagem de vocês foi pelo ralo - disse Derek, enquanto Stiles saltava para se posicionar mais próximo a si.   
  
\- e não é que você é bom, mesmo! – exclamou o demônio de cabelos castanhos sorrindo largo para o humano.   
  
\- fica quieto – rosnou o moreno de olhos verdes.   
  
\- ele entendeu o que estamos fazendo – ditou o humano mascarado vendo o seu demônio cair ajoelhado próximo a si.   
  
\- como diabos ele percebeu? – perguntou o demônio do livro azul ciano, encarando o humano sem máscara lhe fitar com um sorriso vitorioso.   
  
\- demorou um pouco, mas eu entendi qual era a de vocês – falou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o demônio mascarado rosnar para si.   
  
\- eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você – disse Danny sorrindo minimamente.   
  
\- eu já entendi tudo. Não adianta negar. Eu sei que a vantagem de vocês não é saber nossas magias, nem outras informações nossas. A sua verdadeira vantagem é esse lugar – ditou vendo o humano sorrir vitorioso   
  
\- é só isso? – questionou encarando o moreno lhe fitar um tanto receoso.   
  
\- esse lugar todo é feito de metal. Mas não desde o começo. Vocês devem ter notado cedo demais que suas magias são fracas contra as magias de outros demônios e por isso construiu esse lugar usando o prédio abandonado como desculpa. O medo que você causa em outras duplas os cega para o campo escolhido e a habilidade de seu demônio. Quando achamos que nos livramos do ataque lançado, ele bate no metal e volta, nos atingindo por trás – ditou Derek, vendo o sorriso no rosto de Danny aumentar e o mesmo colocar o livro azul ciano abaixo do braço, para poder aplaudir.   
  
\- perfeito – disse o humano de máscara, sendo encarado pelos outros três.   
  
\- Danny – murmurou o demônio mascarado, vendo o humano descer os degraus que restavam para que ficasse ao lado de seu demônio.   
  
\- você é o primeiro adversário nosso que percebe o que estamos fazendo – falou parando de bater palmas e deixando o livro cair, o agarrando com a mão antes que o mesmo se aproximasse de sua cintura, surpreendendo Derek.   
  
\- e por qual motivo você está comemorando isso? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o humano passar uma página do livro em suas mãos.   
  
\- de um jeito ou de outro, é uma vitória. Já estava ficando entediado, sabe? Eu me perguntava se não haveria algum adversário descente, mas, ao que parece, vocês são perfeitos para mim – disse abrindo os braços como um anfitrião que recepcionava seus convidados.   
  
\- eu não estou gostando disso – murmurou Stiles para Derek, ao ver o demônio mascarado sorrir animado, assim como o humano.   
  
\- já vamos começar com isso? – perguntou olhando o humano por sobre os ombros.   
  
\- é, vamos começar, sim – disse fazendo o livro azul brilhar em suas mãos. O demônio mascarado passou a vasculhar o local de metal com os olhos.   
  
\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** – Danny invocou a primeira magia e seu demônio apontou com os dedos para uma direção a direita de Stiles e Derek.   
  
O castanho ergueu a mão e apontou a mesma para Danny. Derek seguia os raios com os olhos, vendo os mesmos baterem em um objeto metálico e ter a sua direção movida para outro objeto, antes de ir na direção de Stiles. O livro negro brilhou e Derek se abaixou ao ver que assim que Stiles desviasse ao seguir sua ordem, os raios passariam por si.   
  
\- dois passos para trás – disse vendo o demônio castanho lhe obedecer imediatamente e logo em seguida os raios passarem por cima de si.   
  
\- **_RA_**... – Derek foi impedido de completar o feitiço, pois assim que os raios passaram por si, eles atingiram outro objeto metálico nas prateleiras da estante e subiu, acertando a parte inferior e a quina da prateleira acima, mudando sua trajetória para o braço ferido de Derek, acertando o ombro do mesmo.   
  
\- o quê? – perguntou Stiles perdido. Derek havia lhe dito para ignorar os raios azuis, pois ele cuidaria dos mesmos. Relutante, o castanho cedeu, mas não esperava que esse tipo de coisa fosse ocorrer. O castanho foi pego de surpresa pelo adversário, quando o mascarado lhe chutou a cintura, fazendo o corpo do castanho voar até a enorme placa de metal que bloqueava a saída.   
  
\- mas que merda – murmurou o Hale vendo que o seu segundo ferimento era mais grave do que o primeiro.   
  
\- me entregue o livro – ditou o mascarado encarando o humano de braço ferido.   
  
\- não se aproxime – disse agarrando o livro com o braço bom vendo o demônio adversário se aproximar a passos lentos. Stiles ergueu a cabeça instantaneamente. Colocando os pés na placa de metal, ele se impulsionou na direção de seu humano.   
  
\- não tão rápido – falou o castanho se aproximando e acertando um golpe com a palma da mão no torso de seu adversário.   
  
\- o que foi isso? Não deu nem para me afastar de seu humano - ditou encarando o castanho abaixo de si que sorriu ladino.   
  
\- **_RAYH_** – Derek invocou a magia, surpreendendo a dupla adversária.   
  
O demônio mascarado grunhiu de dor, antes de voar na direção de algumas estantes, sendo empurrado pela esfera negra que quase engolia seu corpo. Derek viu as estantes se desordenarem e caírem umas sobre as outras, em um efeito dominó. Assim que a esfera negra arroxeada desapareceu, tudo o que eles viram foi um morro de objetos metálicos caídos uns sobre os outros.   
  
\- ISSO! PELO MENOS UMA! – gritou Stiles animado por finalmente ter acertado uma magia no outro.   
  
As suas magias eram mais fortes do que as dele, e se aqueles finos raios azuis já causavam uma dor extrema em suas costas, suas esferas de energia das trevas deveriam causar um dano e tanto. O castanho se voltou para Derek e ajudou o mesmo a analisar o ferimento. O castanho rasgou um pedaço da camiseta branca o moreno de olhos claros e amarrou o tecido ao redor do ferimento, o cobrindo.   
  
\- não comemore tão rápido. A pele dele é impenetrável – falou Danny sorrindo vitorioso.   
  
\- não é possível! – exclamou o castanho encarando o morro de metal, que se desfez rapidamente, quando o demônio mascarado se ergueu, revelando não ter nem um único arranhão se quer.   
  
\- ah, vai se foder! – exclamou Derek, furioso ao ver o demônio mascarado sorrir para si.   
  
-Danny! – exclamou o mascarado apontando com os dedos para baixo.   
  
\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** – invocou a magia e os raios azuis passaram a rebater em todas as estantes, antes de alcançarem Stiles e Derek, passando a cercar os mesmos, enquanto batia de metal em metal.   
  
\- no seu peito – falou Derek vendo o castanho dar alguns passos para o lado e logo o azul passou bem aonde estaria o peito de Stiles. O moreno rolou para a frente e o raio bateu na última prateleira da estante e se dirigiu para a esquerda, onde antes se encontrava o Hale. Os raios ricochetearam até atingirem as palmas das mãos do demônio que os lançaram.   
  
\- eu estou começando a me irritar com esse humano – ditou o demônio encarando Derek com seriedade.   
  
\- vamos tentar com algo mais difícil, que tal? – questionou o humano de máscara encarando o parceiro sorrir, exibindo os dentes afiados.   
  
\- já estou pronto – ditou encarando os dois homens posicionados a sua frente.   
  
\- quero ver ele lidar com essa, agora – ditou Danny e o livro azul começou a brilhar em suas mãos.   
  
\- **_GANZOU BIOU WITSOU_** – o humano mascarado invocou a magia e os olhos do demônio mascarado brilharam com intensidade.   
  
Primeiro um par de raios azuis voou de seus olhos na direção de Stiles e Derek, depois ele olhou para baixo e mais um par foi disparado. Em seguida, ele olhou para o teto feito de placas de metal e um terceiro disparo fora feito. Os raios azuis passaram a ricochetear em tudo que era feito de metal, enquanto cercavam Stiles e Derek no centro do corredor de estantes. O moreno de olhos verdes tentava ver qual local seria atingido, mas ficava difícil quando ele tinha de lidar com três de uma só vez.   
  
\- consegue ver a trajetória de tantos? – questionou o castanho vendo o moreno olhar para os lados rapidamente.   
  
\- eu não sei. Abaixa – ditou se curvando e logo um para passou por cima dos dois.   
  
\- use o escudo. Ele não é de metal. Então eles não podem ricochetear nele – ditou o castanho vendo o humano menear positivamente.   
  
\- **_RAYHWALLU_** – o moreno de olhos verdes invocou sua segunda magia e Stiles se colocou de pé, envolvendo o próprio corpo em um abraço, enquanto suas mãos eram envolvidas por uma energia roxa.   
  
Quando Stiles abriu os braços bruscamente, um muro de energia negra arroxeada surgiu na frente de ambos, criando um muro profundo. Quando os raios azuis atingiram o muro roxo, eles pararam de voar, permanecendo no mesmo lugar, tentando penetrar o muro. Não demorou muito para que os raios se desfizessem em fumaça e o muro sumir, revelando um Derek abaixado e um Stiles em pé com as mãos para a frente.   
  
O demônio mascarado rosnou irritado, vendo o castanho abaixar as mãos, enquanto a energia roxa que as envolvia desaparecia aos poucos. Stiles estalou o pescoço e avançou contra o mascarado, que chutou uma estante contra si. O demônio castanho girou sobre um dos pés com velocidade, antes de pular e deitar o corpo no ar, girando o mesmo, permitindo que a estante passasse por baixo de si.   
  
\- ótimo movimento e muito previsível, também. Mas será que o seu humano consegue fazer o mesmo? – questionou o demônio parceiro de Danny e Stiles arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar que Derek se encontrava atrás de si.   
  
O castanho se virou desesperado, na tentativa de agarrar a última prateleira do objeto metálico e o parar. Mas quem parou fora Stiles, encarando surpreso, o humano de cabelos negros abaixado, com os joelhos no chão e o corpo deitado para trás, de braços abertos, permitindo que a estante de metal passasse por cima de seu corpo sem lhe tocar. Os três encararam surpresos o humanos de olhos verdes se erguer, ficando de joelhos.   
  
\- MAIS PERTO! – gritou Derek apontando para o demônio mascarado, ignorando o estrondo das estantes caindo em um efeito dominó atrás de si. Stiles meneou positivamente, antes de voltar a correr sobre as estantes caídas, se aproximando de seu inimigo.   
  
\- não tão rápido – ditou Danny fazendo o livro azul brilhar em sua mão   
  
\- **_BIOU LINY_** – o humano mascarado invocou e Derek e Stiles se surpreenderam.   
  
\- uma quarta magia?! – se questionaram surpresos, vendo os olhos do demônio a sua frente brilharem em azul.   
  
\- hunf. São só mais raios – disse Stiles ainda se aproximando com velocidade.   
  
“vamos logo. Temos que achar alguma coisa fraca nesse cara”   
  
Pensou Derek vendo como o corpo do demônio estava impecável, mesmo tendo levado um Rayh diretamente das mãos de Stiles. O demônio mascarado direcionou o olhar para o chão e de seus olhos um raio azul contínuo foi disparado. O raio continuo era refletido por tudo que tocava que fosse feito de metal, criando assim uma confusa rede de raio azul brilhante, que esquentava a pele do castanho de vestes queimadas sempre que desviava do mesmo quando este era refletido para perto de si.   
  
\- é só isso? Ele nem precisou de mim – disse Derek, sentindo um sentimento de confiança se apossar de seu peito. As magias do inimigo estavam mais fáceis de serem superadas.   
  
\- eu não deixaria o sucesso subir à cabeça, se fosse você – Danny rebateu risonho. O demônio mascarado sorriu e passou a deslizar o olhar por todos aqueles objetos metálicos abaixo de si. A rede de raio azul passou a tomar outra forma a medida que os seus pontos de reflexão eram mudados, deixando Stiles confuso, sem saber para onde ir e como ir.   
  
\- ah... Derek? – chamou Stiles se afastando do adversário, enquanto desviava do raio azul, que insistia em lhe perseguir independente de para onde Stiles fosse.   
  
\- Aponte para ele – ditou o humano de cabelos negros, segurando o livro negro com força. Stiles o obedeceu imediatamente.   
  
\- **_RAYH_** – o humano invocou a sua única magia de ataque, vendo a esfera negra arroxeada voar na direção do demônio mascarado, que ergueu o olhar para a frente, fazendo o raio azul ser direcionado contra o ataque de Stiles.   
  
A esfera de energia das trevas colidiu com o raio azul, criando uma pequena onda de choque, que ergueu uma pequena quantidade de poeira. Stiles segurou a mão com a qual disparara a sua magia com a outra mão, enquanto o mascarado flexionava os joelhos e erguia o torso para a frente. A esfera negra avançou, antes de parar e retornar para o mesmo lugar, para em seguida ser empurrada contra o próprio dono, para depois retornar ao local da colisão. Os dois demônios começaram a rugir, revelando os olhos escarlates e as presas pontiagudas.   
  
\- VAI – gritaram os dois humanos ao mesmo tempo e o brilho azulado do livro de Danny e o arroxeado do livro de Derek cresceu, iluminando todo o local, devido ao metal, que o refletia por todo o ambiente. Houve uma explosão que jogou os dois demônios para trás. O mascarado bateu com as costas no metal que revestia a parede, enquanto Stiles caiu sobre os escombros de estantes atrás de Derek.   
  
\- Stiles! – exclamou Derek vendo o castanho se mover sobre os vários objetos metálicos que devem ter dificultado a aterrissagem do demônio. Stiles se ergueu um pouco atordoado, antes de encarar o Hale, para em seguida encarar o seu adversário, vendo o mesmo em pé, lhe encarando com seriedade.   
  
\- mas que merda – murmurou vendo que o outro se encontrava um pouco diferente de antes.   
  
Stiles passava a luta inteira tentando se lembrar quem era aquele demônio. Mas ficava difícil quando o mesmo se mostrava ser um tanto bipolar. Em um momento ele era todo cheio de si e confiante, em ouro ele parecia estar irritado e pensativo. O castanho caminhou um pouco até se colocar a frente de Derek   
  
\- você está bem? – perguntou Derek vendo o demônio menear positivamente, antes de jogar o joelho para o lado, fazendo o mesmo estalar alto. O castanho suspirou, antes de estalar o pescoço.   
  
\- agora eu estou bem – disse Stiles vendo o humano tomar uma expressão furiosa.   
  
\- esses merdas. Por que está tão difícil dar um pé na bunda desses desgraçados? – questionou o Hale vendo Danny fechar o livro com força, fazendo o som do ato ecoar pelo local.   
  
\- vocês dois são uma combinação melhor do que eu pensei. Quero ver como se saem no mano a mano – ditou e o demônio mascarado entrou em posição de luta.   
  
\- o que? – perguntou Derek confuso. Antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa, Stiles e o mascarado avançaram um contra o ouro.   
  
Stiles tentou um soco com o punho direito, mas o mascarado colocou o braço esquerdo ereto na frente, bloqueando o golpe, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava um chute no pescoço, com a perna direita, mas Stiles segurou o seu tornozelo com a mão esquerda. O castanho tentou uma joelhada com o joelho direito, mas o seu adversário bloqueou o golpe com a mão direita. Eles ficaram naquela posição estranha por um tempo, antes de se afastarem num salto e voltarem a se confrontar com séries de socos e chutes, quase todos bloqueados.   
  
Enquanto isso, Derek se encontrava abaixado, encarando tudo com confusão. Ele estava um pouco perdido com a atitude da dupla adversária. Danny e seu parceiro pareciam tão confiantes com suas magias, que surpreendia a Derek o mascarado ter fechado o livro e dizer se interessar em assistir uma luta corpo a corpo. Ele sentia que algo estava errado. Pelo pouco que presenciou de Danny, aquele cara era um estrategista. Ele criou um local para fortalecer as magias fracas de seu demônio. Um local que por pouco não acaba com Stiles e Derek. Se o Hale não percebesse o que estava acontecendo, com toda a certeza a situação, agora, teria sido uma bastante ruim para o seu lado.   
  
“Mas o que merda está acontecendo?”   
  
O moreno de olhos claros se perguntou procurando entender o que diabos estava acontecendo. Ele encarou Danny e percebeu a boca do mesmo entreaberta. O guardião do demônio mascarado parecia um tanto cansado, assim como Derek, mas o mascarado parecia ainda mais cansado. E como um estalo em sua mente, a voz de Stiles ecoou em sua mente.   
  
“Há um limite de magias”   
  
“A energia vem do coração do guardião”   
  
\- Ele está cansado – murmurou Derek, surpreso, antes de encarar a luta do castanho e do mascarado. Derek viu o castanho tentar golpear o inimigo com a palma da mão, antes de o mascarado agarrar o punho do castanho. Foi ali que Derek viu a chance perfeita para mais um ataque.   
  
\- **_RAYH_** \- o humano de olhos verdes invocou a magia vendo a esfera negra se formar entre os dois. Stiles sorriu vitorioso, ao ver a boca entreaberta do demônio mascarado.   
  
\- merda – murmurou o demônio largando o castanho e saltando para o lado, a tempo de desviar da magia, que queimou parte de sua calça jeans.   
  
\- DE NOVO! – gritou Derek, antes de invocar a magia mais uma vez.   
  
\- VOCÊ ME PARECE DESESPERADO! – gritou Stiles, seguindo o mascarado com a mão e a esfera negra fora disparada novamente, mas o alvo desviou do ataque.   
  
\- É CLARO QUE ESTOU! TEMOS QUE GANHAR LOGO E RESGATAR A JENNIFER! – Derek ditou vendo o demônio mascarado agarrar uma das estantes caídas e a lançar na direção de Stiles, mas o castanho saltou, permitindo que a estante de metal passasse por si sem problemas.   
  
\- Isso mesmo, Derek. O tempo de vocês está acabando, se não nos derrotarem logo, a Jennifer pode acabar ficando sem ar no local em que se encontra – ditou Danny, sorrindo vitorioso ao ver o corpo do Hale tremer e o mesmo lhe fitar chocado. O humano estalou os dedos sobre a cabeça e o demônio mascarado olhou fixamente para o chão.   
  
\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** – Danny invocou sua primeira magia e Derek olhou os raios azuis serem disparados contra os objetos abaixo de Stiles e refletir em tudo, até se aproximar do castanho por cima.   
  
\- vá para a direita! – ordenou o moreno vendo o castanho lhe obedecer imediatamente. Derek ficava dando ordens a Stiles, que as seguia para desviar da magia do demônio a sua frente. Aquilo durou por um bom tempo, até que, para a surpresa de Derek e do castanho os raios azuis acertaram Stiles nas costas, sem que Derek notasse.   
  
\- o quê? – perguntou o castanho cambaleando para a frente.   
  
\- como? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho se manter de pé com um pouco de dificuldade.   
  
\- hunf. Ingênuo como sempre – ditou o mascarado erguendo uma estante de metal com um braço só e a jogando sobre o castanho com força. Stiles rugiu de dor, antes de se erguer com dificuldade.   
  
\- você deveria estar sem energia – disse Derek vendo Danny sorrir.   
  
\- para a sua infelicidade, o meu coração se regenera muito rápido – ditou o humano mascarado sorrindo vitorioso. Derek trincou a mandíbula, antes de fazer o livro em sua mão brilhar.   
  
\- **_RAYH_** – invocou a magia e o surgimento da esfera negra jogou a estante para cima. O demônio mascarado saltou para o lado desviando da magia do tipo darkus, antes de apontar com o dedo para Stiles.   
  
\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** – Danny invocou novamente e assim que os raios azuis foram disparados, Stiles saltou, correndo dali. Os raios voltaram a ser refletidos por tudo o que tocavam, até serem direcionados para o castanho.   
  
\- Esquerda! Abaixa! Pula! Para a frente! – Derek ordenava o castanho, seguindo os raios azuis com os olhos. Ele jogou muito baseball quando era mais novo e era ótimo em seguir a bola com o olhar e definir uma trajetória para a mesma.   
  
\- não vai funcionar de novo. Essa magia já está muito velha – ditou o castanho confiante em seguir as ordens de seu humano.   
  
\- eu não teria tanta certeza se eu fosse você – o mascarado falou risonho e Stiles estreitou o olhar. O castanho iria se manifestar quanto a fala do outro, mas fora impedido quando algo lhe atingiu a perna, queimando a mesma.   
  
\- mas como? – Derek se perguntou novamente ao ver os raios azuis atingirem Stiles, após sumirem de sua vista. Era como se eles fossem teletransportados para outro lugar para que atingissem o demônio de cabelos castanhos.   
  
\- eu vou dizer isso apenas uma vez – falou Danny, encarando os dois com um sorriso divertido nos lábios – não tem como vocês vencerem essa luta – finalizou fazendo Derek engolir em seco, ao encarar o seu parceiro caído sobre as estantes de metal.   
  



	12. Águia de Lumus

\- **_BIOU_****_WITSOU_** – Danny invocou novamente e assim que os raios azuis foram disparados, Stiles saltou, se afastando dali. Os raios voltaram a ser refletidos por tudo o que tocavam, até serem direcionados para o castanho.

\- Esquerda! Abaixa! Pula! Para a frente! – Derek ordenava o castanho, seguindo os raios azuis com os olhos.

\- não vai funcionar de novo. Essa magia já está muito velha – ditou o castanho confiante em seguir as ordens de seu humano.

\- eu não teria tanta certeza se eu fosse você – o mascarado falou risonho e Stiles estreitou o olhar. O castanho iria se manifestar quanto a fala do outro, mas fora impedido quando algo lhe atingiu a perna, queimando a mesma.

\- mas como? – Derek se perguntou novamente ao ver os raios azuis atingirem Stiles, após sumirem de sua vista. Era como se eles fossem teletransportados para outro lugar para que atingissem o demônio de cabelos castanhos.

\- eu vou dizer isso apenas uma vez – falou Danny, encarando os dois com um sorriso divertido nos lábios – não tem como vocês vencerem essa luta – finalizou fazendo Derek engolir em seco, ao encarar o seu parceiro caído de joelhos sobre as estantes de metal, com uma das mãos no ferimento recente.

Derek encarava aquilo estupefato. Ele sempre seguia os raios cuidadosamente, para que não ocorresse de ele errar quanto a trajetória. Mas aqueles raios... Aquele par de raios... Ele simplesmente desapareceu de sua vista antes de atingir Stiles. Por falar no castanho, o seu demônio se mantinha abaixado, sobre os destroços daqueles entulhos de metal e prateleiras metálicas, enquanto a sua perna se recuperava minimamente dos danos feitos pelo ataque da dupla adversária.

\- confesso que vocês foram os melhores que nos enfrentaram até agora. Mas devo dizer... – ditou Danny, de braços cruzados, subindo o altar de metal, antes de se apoiar no trono prateado com as nádegas, de lado para a luta, com o livro no colo. O humano mascarado olhou para Derek com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

\- o resultado é desapontador – finalizou piscando para o Hale, que lhe fitava com evidente fúria.

\- eu vou lhe mostrar o que realmente vai ser desapontador – rosnou o moreno de olhos verdes e Stiles pegou o primeiro objeto que viu e jogou no demônio a sua frente. O mascarado soltou um “hunf”, antes de golpear o objeto, que se tratava de uma taça, com a mão direita, o jogando para o lado.

\- ridículo – soltou assim que a taça saiu de seu campo de visão.

Mas toda a sua confiança e superioridade morreu ao ver o rosto de Stiles a milímetros do seu. O castanho agarrou o pescoço do mascarado, o encarando com fúria. O rapaz magro, ergueu o corpo do seu adversário como se fosse uma boneca de pano e o jogou para cima. O mascarado girou no ar sem controle, vendo tudo girar rapidamente, antes de sentir uma dor tremenda em seu estômago. Stiles havia saltado e lhe socado com tanta força que o fez bater as costas no teto revestido de metal.

O Stilinski socou o peito do demônio com a outra mão, fazendo o mascarado perder o ar que tinha nos pulmões. O mascarado sentiu os dedos do demônio com poderes relacionados as trevas enlaçarem o seu pescoço novamente, antes de o castanho lhe balançar no ar, para em seguida ele girar no ar dando mortais para lhe lançar contra o solo revestido com estantes e objetos metálicos que, com toda a certeza do mundo, lhe causariam um certo desconforto assim que lhe atingissem. Quando o corpo do demônio caiu, Derek foi surpreendido pelo som alguns objetos sendo erguidos do chão e logo caindo novamente, cobrindo o corpo do demônio mascarado.

\- O PRIMEIRO FEITIÇO! – gritou Stiles, que ainda caía, enquanto apontava para o chão com a mão. O livro negro na mão de Derek brilhou e o mesmo se quer olhou para o livro para recitar o feitiço.

\- **_RAYH_** – assim que a invocação fora feita, Stiles passou a cair enquanto segurava a esfera negra a sua frente.

\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** – invocou Danny e no mesmo instante um par de raios azuis passou a voar pelo ambiente, atingindo vários pontos, antes de se dirigir a Stiles.

O castanho disparou a esfera, que passou a cair sozinha com maior velocidade, e girou no ar para receber o ataque de frente. O demônio castanho cruzou os braços na frente do torso e encolheu as pernas no intuito de proteger a parte do torai que os braços não alcançavam. Derek viu Stiles ser jogado contra a parede metálica enquanto caía ao ser atingido pelos raios de Danny e seu parceiro.

Stiles caiu sentado no chão, e sua face uma careta de dor estava estampada, enquanto fumaça saía de seus cotovelos, juntamente com o cheiro de carne assada. Derek fitou o castanho se apoiar no joelho esquerdo para tentar se erguer e suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos ele estava bem. O alívio se foi pelos ares quando uma estante metálica passou voando ao lado do ombro de Derek. O móvel voou até atingir o castanho. Logo mais duas estantes passaram voando por Derek e acertaram o castanho, para em seguida caírem empilhadas, com a mão de Stiles tremendo ao lado.

\- STILES! – gritou Derek ao ver o castanho erguer a mão, tentando alcançar as estantes com a mesma, mas a mão pálida logo parou o movimento no ar, antes de cair no chão gélido.

\- como eu disse. Desapontador – falou Danny, chamando a atenção de Derek, que se virou para trás, apenas para ver a imagem do demônio mascarado, parado com as costas na parede e braços cruzados na frente do peito.

\- devo dizer que você enfraquece e muito o seu demônio – ditou o demônio mascarado, enquanto se desencostava da parede.

\- Tsc. Cala a boca! – rosnou Derek, enquanto a voz de Stiles dizendo “Você estava mais forte.” Ecoava em sua mente.

\- o quê? A verdade machuca, humano. De onde eu venho, as pessoas fariam fila para ver o confronto entre Stiles Stilinski e eu. No inferno, essa batalha seria épica. O estádio estaria aos pedaços, enquanto o impacto entre nossas magias criaria ventanias capazes de arrancar telhados, derrubar árvores e assustar os animais mais ferozes – ditou o demônio mascarado encarando o humano tomar uma expressão espantada.

\- você não sabe nada sobre ele, certo? – questionou Danny, vendo o moreno desviar o olhar para Stiles, antes de lhe encarar.

\- eu sei o suficiente – respondeu Derek, não querendo entrar em qualquer jogo psicológico que pudesse haver nas palavras de seus adversários.

\- será que sabe? – questionou Danny, se sentando no trono, despojadamente, enquanto passava a analisar as unhas dos dedos da mão direita, enquanto a esquerda mantinha o livro azul ciano em seu colo.

\- e isso lhe interessa de alguma forma? – questionou Derek, encarando o humano mascarado gargalhar, antes de sorrir em sua direção.

\- malhado e arisco. Do jeito que eu gosto – ditou causando mais fúria ainda em Derek, que cerrou a mão que segurava o livro ao redor da capa do mesmo, sentindo a dureza do material.

\- me diga, Derek Hale. Para você ter vindo aqui, mesmo sabendo que estávamos lhes observando e que sabíamos todas as suas magias, que são apenas duas, você deve ter um vínculo bastante importante com a sua mulher, não tem? – perguntou Danny, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes estalar a língua no céu da boca, antes de morder o lábio inferior, tentando se conter.

Stiles havia sido derrotado. Não havia como Derek fazer nada. Somente um tiro certeiro do primeiro feitiço de Danny e seu parceiro já seria o suficiente para lhe matar. Mas não era nisso que Derek pensava. A mente de Derek estava muito ocupada, passando imagens de Jennifer. Imagens nas quais ele via lembranças fortes que lhe deixavam com o peito apertado devido a traição recente.

\- sabe, o que sua mulher diria se lhe visse agora? Com um demônio? Se envolvendo em um torneio que não irá lhe render nada além de dores de cabeça? – questionou Danny encarando o moreno de olhos verdes se perder em lembranças.

\- nós podemos lhe tirar essa dor de cabeça. Aliás, você mesmo pode fazer isso. Tudo o que tem que fazer é estender o livro para que eu possa queimar ele e mandar o nosso amigo de volta para o inferno – ditou o demônio mascarado, se aproximando calmamente. Ele não temia mais nada. Stiles estava desacordado, então nada ali lhe impediria de pegar o livro negro que prendia o castanho a esse mundo.

\- ele não vai lhe fazer falta, cara. Nunca fez a ninguém. Você não quer alguém como ele para ser o seu parceiro nessa luta – ditou o demônio mascarado, com um tom de voz compreensivo, enquanto se aproximava ainda mais de Derek.

\- eu não posso fazer isso – murmurou Derek, cerrando os dedos envolta do livro negro em sua mão.

\- é claro que você pode! – exclamou o demônio mascarado ficando frente a frente com o Hale.

\- você deve, Derek Hale. É o único jeito de salvar a sua amada Jennifer. Imagina só que tipo de marido você seria? Se deixasse que sua esposa, uma mulher inocente, que não tem nada a ver com esse torneio, se ferisse por causa de um demônio como o Stilinski – ditou Danny, fechando o livro e negando com a cabeça, enquanto estalava a língua no céu da boca repetidas vezes.

\- com toda a certeza um péssimo marido – ditou o demônio, estendendo a mão para Derek, que teve um estalo na mente com as últimas palavras do demônio.

\- acontece, que ela não é mais a minha mulher. Ela é uma péssima esposa – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, trazendo o livro mais para si, o afastando do demônio a sua frente.

\- independente. Você não seria um homem que deixa um inocente se ferir em algo do tipo, seria? – questionou Danny e toda a vontade de Derek de não entregar o livro negro se foi.

Fora exatamente aquele pensamento que o levou até aquele lugar. Mas ele também sabia que havia uma parcela de culpa dos sentimentos que ele ainda sentia por Jennifer. Infelizmente, ele tinha ciência de que ainda amava a mulher que lhe traiu. Os ombros antes eretos despencaram ao lado do corpo, enquanto o humano olhava tristonho para o livro em suas mãos.

\- vamos lá, humano. Você sabe que já perdeu essa batalha. Não há como ganhar de nós. O seu demônio está desacordado e não tem como você me vencer. Você já era. Só nos entregue o livro que nós lhe entregaremos a mulher viva – falou o demônio mascarado impaciente ao ver tanta relutância do humano para lhe entregar o maldito livro.

\- afinal, o que você teme? Mandar o demônio de volta inteiro e a salvo para o mundo dele, ou matar a humana? – perguntou Danny e aquelas palavras aterrorizaram Derek.

A imagem de Jennifer morta de várias maneiras mexia com o seu peito. Danny sorriu ao ver como o corpo de Derek tremia, naquele momento. Aquelas imagens eram demais para o pobre Hale. Só de imaginar a sua Jennifer morta, já lhe fazia querer urrar de dor e raiva. Raiva por saber que a morte dela seria por sua culpa. O moreno trouxe o livro para diante do peito e o fitou com pesar. Ele teria de fazer aquilo.

\- me desculpe, Stiles – murmurou Derek, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto lutava para a ardência em seus olhos não fazer com que ele derramasse lágrimas na frente daqueles dois.

\- olhe bem para o livro dele – ordenou Danny e o demônio mascarado obedeceu rapidamente.

\- **_BIOU_** ... – Danny começou a invocação, mas parou ao sentir algo bater em seu braço que segurava o livro, derrubando o objeto da cor azul ciano.

O demônio mascarado olhou para trás, atento e assustado com o gemido de dor de seu parceiro que interrompeu a invocação do feitiço. Ele viu uma panela de aço inoxidável cair no chão ao lado de seu humano, enquanto o livro azul ciano caía ao lado do altar do trono. Ele passou a se perguntar de onde diabos havia vindo tal ataque. Stiles estava desmaiado e Derek estava ferido psicologicamente. A sua resposta veio quando Danny olhou para o lado onde Stiles estava soterrado por estantes. Aoo olhar para o lado, o demônio fora surpreendido quando uma estante de metal que voava até si. O objeto atingiu o peito do demônio com força, o derrubando de costas um pouco mais afastado de Derek. O moreno de olhos verdes, surpreso, olhou para o lado e pôde ver um castanho de roupas acabadas, encarando a cena com fúria.

\- Stiles – murmurou Derek, confuso e surpreso.

Na pilha de estantes ao lado de Stiles, havia apenas duas das três que antes soterravam o castanho. Danny fitou o castanho abismado, antes de correr desesperado até o seu livro. O demônio mascarado se ergueu em um salto, apenas para receber mais uma estante no peito. Stiles agarrou a última estante que estava ao seu lado e, com apenas uma mão, a lançou com força no adversário. O demônio mascarado rolou para o lado antes de se levantar.

Derek encarou o castanho avançar em sua direção com velocidade e uma expressão furiosa. O Hale apenas fechou os olhos, esperando pelo golpe do castanho. Ele sabia que o merecia. Ele havia fraquejado. Ele iria entregar a vitória de bandeja para Danny e o seu maldito parceiro. Ele realmente merecia um soco. Mas ao sentir uma leve brisa ao lado de seu rosto e uma respiração quente em seu pescoço, ele abriu os olhos.

Qual não foi a surpresa de Derek ao ver Stiles bem próximo a si, enquanto o braço do castanho passava por cima de seu ombro? Derek olhou para trás e pôde ver o parceiro de Danny logo atrás de si. O mascarado erguia um objeto metálico em uma mão, pronto para golpear a si com o mesmo, mas o braço de Stiles que estava sobre o seu ombro estava com a mão segurando firmemente o objeto que seria usado como arma em si.

\- eu vou dizer apenas uma vez, cara. Nunca. Nunca ouse tocar no meu humano – rosnou Stiles, revelando suas presas e seus olhos vermelhos.

Aquilo havia assustado Derek. O Hale já vira Stiles irado antes, mas nenhuma das vezes havia sido como agora. Stiles tinha as presas reveladas e os olhos vermelhos. Nenhuma novidade quanto a isso. Mas o que assustava a Derek eram as novidades no corpo do castanho. O moreno de olhos verdes via as orelhas do castanho se tornarem pontudas e inclinadas para trás, enquanto os chifres, que antes eram escondidos pelos cabelos castanhos, agora eram bem evidentes. Aqueles chifres negros com linhas roxas os circulando deixavam Derek surpreso e ao mesmo tempo encantado. E o moreno nem queria falar nos olhos do castanho, que tomaram uma forma repuxada, quase como um asiático, enquanto suas íris se assemelhavam a de gatos.

\- isso. Me dê a luta épica de que eu tanto preciso – ditou o demônio mascarado, sentindo suas presas crescerem e seus olhos ficarem vermelhos. A mão de Stiles se fechou no objeto metálico, amassando o mesmo, antes de sua outra mão segurar o braço do mascarado e o castanho girar, jogando o demônio para longe de Derek.

\- como? Como saiu dali sem que escutássemos nada? – questionou Danny após se recompor, com o livro na outra mão, já que, aparentemente, o seu outro braço estava incapacitado. Ele sentia demasiada dor para usar o membro novamente.

\- nenhuma delas me acertou – ditou o castanho vendo os dois humanos lhe fitarem questionadores.

\- eu parei a primeira com os pés e a segunda com as mãos. Assim sobrou espaço para que eu saísse cuidadosamente para lhes pegar de surpresa – explicou o castanho vendo o humano mascarado ficar minimamente boquiaberto, antes de sorrir nasalado e negar com a cabeça.

\- agora, sim, você está merecendo a fama que tem – falou Danny sorrindo divertido enquanto Stiles cerrava as presas para si.

\- eu te mataria, se tivesse o costume de atacar os guardiões – disse Stiles se recompondo e guardando as presas para si. Seus chifres voltaram a sumir entre seus fios castanhos e suas orelhas voltaram ao normal.

\- as vezes eu odeio o fato de você ser forte, sabia? – questionou o demônio mascarado se erguendo.

Somente a imagem do outro demônio fora o suficiente para os olhos de Stiles brilharem em vermelho e as presas voltarem a surgir. Derek não teria uma reação diferente se fosse um demônio. Aquele maldito ainda se mantinha sem nenhum arranhão se quer. Não havia nada diferente em seu corpo. Nenhum sinal de dano, nem mesmo uma manchinha.

\- eu já estou começando a me irritar com esses caras – disse Stiles enquanto os estalos dos ossos de seus chifres crescendo alcançavam os ouvidos de Derek, o que o assustava um pouco.

\- calma aí, Stiles. Afinal de contas, estamos só brincando, não é mesmo? Ninguém aqui está levando isso a sério, está? – questionou o demônio adversário e Stiles revelou as presas novamente.

Dessa vez, a mandíbula do castanho estava mais parecida com uma cerra do que com uma mandíbula. O demônio castanho sentia o seu corpo tremer de raiva, enquanto ele sentia sua saliva quente escorrer por seus dentes pontiagudos e deslizar por sua pele, antes de cair no chão coberto por metal e uma dor conhecida surgir em suas costas. Derek encarou aquilo um tanto assustado, tanto que dera um passo para trás. Aquele movimento por parte do humano chamou a atenção de Stiles que arregalou as íris felinas rapidamente, antes de se recompor. Seus chifres sumiram, assim como suas presas. O castanho passou o braço pelo queixo, retirando a saliva viscosa que ali se encontrava, antes de ficar ereto normalmente.

\- como eu disse antes: ele é indestrutível. Não adianta, rapazes. Não vão conseguir nada com essa batalha. Desistam – disse Danny, confiante, voltando a se sentar no trono metálico.

\- como se eu fosse desistir da oportunidade de esfregar a sua cara no chão em um outro mundo – ditou Stiles apontando a mão para o demônio.

\- certo – sussurrou Derek abrindo o livro em uma página qualquer para poder invocar o feitiço.

Mas o Hale parou a invocação quando o som de um disparo ecoou pelo local, e algo quente lhe molhou o rosto e o pescoço. Ao olhar para Stiles ele viu o mesmo com os olhos arregalados enquanto um buraco era exibido em seu pescoço. Do ferimento no pescoço de Stiles, descia um rastro de sangue. O mesmo sangue que se encontrava no rosto de Derek na forma de respingos. Derek olhou para Danny, a tempo de ver o mesmo guardar um revólver na cintura.

\- Mas que porra! Vai apelar, agora? – questionou Derek vendo Stiles levar a mão até um dos buracos de bala em seu pescoço.

\- ah, não, não. Isso foi apenas o troco pelo golpe com a taça em meu braço. Agora podemos voltar a nossa programação normal – ditou voltando a se sentar no trono metálico.

O humano mascarado só precisou estalar os dedos para que o seu parceiro avançasse em Stiles. O Stilinski avançou da mesma forma. Stiles se jogou no ar, de forma a tentar agarrar a cintura do adversário e o derrubar no chão, mas o mascarado se jogou deitado no chão. No entanto a esquiva não funcionou. Stiles se inclinou um pouco mais para a frente e agarrou a cabeça do mascarado com as mãos e girou no ar, erguendo o adversário do chão e o jogando no mesmo, de peito. Derek fez uma careta ao ver o demônio mascarado bater com o peito no chão e depois subir minimamente como uma bola. Da boca do mascarado era possível ver uma trilha de sangue que escorria pelo queixo e manchava o chão.

\- parece que ele não é tão indestrutível assim – disse Derek, olhando para Danny, que tentava a todo custo não demonstrar irritação.

\- hunf! Não se vanglorie ainda – soltou o humano mascarado, abrindo o livro novamente, o qual brilhou em azul ciano.

\- merda – murmurou Derek encarando fixamente os olhos do demônio mascarado, esperando os raios azuis serem disparados.

\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** – invocou Danny e seu parceiro se virou e disparou os raios azuis dos olhos.

Stiles deu um passo para trás, permitindo que os raios passassem por si sem lhe atingirem. Derek seguiu a magia com os olhos cuidadosamente. Ignorando completamente a luta dos dois demônios, que se socavam com tanta força, que o som que produziam era alto o suficiente para ecoar pelo galpão. Os raios acertaram o teto, sendo desviados para o chão. No momento em que iriam acertar ambos os demônios, os mesmos se afastaram em um salto. O mascarado pegou o primeiro objeto que encontrou e jogou na direção dos raios, que ao serem atingidos mudaram de direção e passaram a ricochetear por todo o local.

\- é sério, isso já está ficando chato – disse Stiles se preparando para seguir as ordens de Derek.

\- um passo para a esquerda. Agora para frente. Abaixa e vai para a direita – dizia Derek seguindo os raios com os olhos.

Ele nem se quer piscava. Ele queria gravar o momento exato em que ocorria o tal momento em que a direção dos raios é mudada sozinha. Não tardou muito para que acontecesse. Antes de atingir o chão ao lado de Danny, os raios simplesmente mudaram instantaneamente de direção em noventa graus e se dirigiram para o pé de Derek, que ergueu o membro antes que o mesmo fosse atingido. Mas, para o seu azar, os raios mudaram de direção assim que tocaram o chão metálico, seguindo para o ombro de Stiles, que gritou de dor logo em seguida.

\- Merda. Você está bem? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho cobrir o ferimento com a mão.

\- vou ficar quando arrancar um pedaço desse cara com os dentes – ditou o castanho vendo o inimigo sorrir ladino, perdendo a pose de batalha, instantaneamente.

\- que coisa feia! Você sabe muito bem o que o canibalismo causa em nossa espécie – o mascarado repreendeu colocando uma das mãos na cintura e fazendo que não com a outra.

Aquilo irritou o castanho mais ainda.

\- agora chega – rosnou o Stilinski apontando com a mão para o mascarado. Ambos os livros brilharam.

\- **_RAYH_** – - **_BIOU LINY_** –

O raio azul contínuo fora disparado contra a mão de Stiles, que invocou uma esfera roxa, cercada por uma energia negra. Stiles lançou a esfera com força e velocidade, enquanto o raio do mascarado seguia com velocidade em linha reta. O impacto afastou alguns objetos metálicos instantaneamente, criando uma pequena ventania ao redor. A esfera de trevas parou por um instante, antes de os chifres de Stiles crescerem, assim como os dentes e as orelhas.

\- vai – rosnou o castanho, com uma voz grossa, surpreendendo Derek. Para o espanto dos dois humanos, a esfera começou a seguir o seu percurso novamente, sendo apenas retardada pelo raio azul.

\- não mesmo – falou o mascarado firmando os pés no chão e flexionando os joelhos.

Para a surpresa de Derek, o raio azul se tornou mais grosso e não demorou para quase começar a penetrar a esfera negra, criando uma leve mudança na forma física da magia das trevas, que parou novamente. Derek deu um passo para trás, se afastando de Stiles, quando a esfera negra começou a voltar. O castanho se irritou mais ainda e os seus chifres cresceram um pouco mais. Stiles avançou contra a esfera negra e saltou, chutando a mesma, fazendo a esfera voltar a ir para a frente minimamente. O castanho caiu em pé e passou a empurrar a esfera com as mãos, sentindo as mesmas serem pressionadas pela energia negra. Não demorou muito para que as duas magias explodissem, espalhando fumaça pelo local.

Derek e Danny cobriram os olhos com os braços, passando apenas a ouvir o som dos demônios se socando na fumaça. Enquanto isso, Stiles e o mascarado corriam pela fumaça, se socando sempre que se encontravam. Os golpes fortes os afastavam novamente e eles sempre corriam para se esconder na fumaça, antes de lançar um próximo ataque. Eles socaram o punho um do outro com uma mão, antes de repetirem o ato com a outra. Dessa vez, diferente dos outros golpes, um enlaçou os dedos nos do outro e passaram a disputar força, mas Stiles ganhava a disputa facilmente.

\- por que o ajuda? Ele claramente só está te usando para conseguir a mulher dele de volta – questionou o mascarado encarando o castanho, que lhe empurrava constantemente.

\- eu não estou nem aí para o que ele está me usando. Ele é o meu humano – rosnou o demônio sem máscara vendo o demônio mascarado sorrir ladino, exibindo as presas para o mais baixo.

\- nunca pensei de viver para ver o dia em que Stiles Stilinski, o demônio mais forte de toda a sua linhagem, abaixar a cabeça para um humano. Logo você? O demônio que causava terror somente com a menção de seu nome – falou o mascarado, sorrindo ladino.

\- cala a boca – rosnou o castanho voltando a empurrar o demônio com força.

\- será que seu nome também causa tanto medo nos humanos? Vamos testar se funciona? Deixe-me contar ao Derek o seu nome – questionou o mascarado sorrindo.

\- não ouse – rosnou o castanho e o mascarado sorriu mais ainda

Assim que o mascarado abriu a boca, Stiles rosnou e puxou o demônio, que lhe fitou surpreso. O demônio castanho colou a sua testa na do demônio, fazendo questão de lhe fitar fixamente e com fúria.

\- não ouse pronunciar esse nome – rosnou o castanho, antes de fitar a mandíbula do mascarado e só então Stiles notou algo.

Mas durante esse momento em que Stiles analisava o outro, foi o momento em que o mascarado puxou o castanho, passando a girar e girar o mesmo, antes de o lançar contra os destroços de objetos metálicos e estantes. O Stilinski girou no ar e caiu em pé.

\- chega de brincadeira – ditou o castanho, sorrindo vitorioso.

\- eu que o digo. Danny! – ditou o demônio mascarado e o livro azul ciano brilhou.

\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** – o humano mascarado invocou a primeira magia, mas Stiles se quer entrou em posição de defesa.

Os raios azuis foram disparados e passaram a ricochetear em tudo quanto era metal. Derek, tenso, seguia o par de raios com dedicação máxima. No instante em que os raios acertaram a parede atrás de Danny e se direcionaram para Derek, um outro par de raios veio do outro lado de Danny e se colocaram na frente do primeiro, absorvendo o mesmo, antes de seguir para a cabeça de Stiles.

“Dois raios?! Mas como?! Eu só vejo ele disparando o primeiro!”

\- Abaixa – ordenou Derek e Stiles o fez imediatamente. O par de raios azuis acertou a camisa do demônio mascarado, abrindo dois buracos de queimado na roupa intacta.

“Será que ele pode disparar dois raios apenas com o Biou Witsou? A pele dele parece realmente impenetrável. Espera.... A camisa...”

\- Stiles, esse cara... – o moreno de olhos verdes chamou o castanho, mas o demônio de olhos da cor âmbar o cortou rapidamente.

\- você já descobriu também? – perguntou o Stilinski, se erguendo.

\- você sabia? – indagou Derek fitando o castanho com certa incredulidade.

\- eu sei, sim – disse o castanho encarando o mascarado com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, o que deixou a dupla adversária curiosa.

-sabe do que? – questionou o mascarado, cruzando os braços um tanto irritado.

\- vocês não sabem de nada, idiotas. Podem ter sido os melhores que nós já enfrentamos, mas não vão passar daqui – ditou o humano mascarado com seriedade. Derek fitou Danny com um sorriso mínimo. A atitude de Danny havia mudado. Ele parecia ameaçado. Uma criança mimada que finalmente percebeu que haviam descoberto o seu segredo.

O silêncio dominou o local, enquanto todos se mantinham parados e calados. Ninguém ousava fazer um movimento se quer. Danny estava tenso, e seu demônio parecia desconfiado. Já Stiles, estava mais calmo, enquanto Derek se encontrava dividido. Ele se encontrava tenso devido a situação, sabia que as coisas ficariam mais difíceis. Mas também estava animado por saber que havia uma chance.

\- e então? – questionou o demônio mascarado, vendo o castanho colocar uma mão na cintura, enquanto levava a outra até os cabelos.

Um flash surgiu em sua mente, e a imagem de Stiles na mesma posição, porém com um olhar mais frio e um ar obscuro surgiu em sua mente. O demônio cerrou o punho, enquanto via o castanho descer a mão até os lábios e bocejar, antes de estalar o pescoço. Derek via seu parceiro provocar o outro com facilidade, antes de girar o torso para estalar os ossos do corpo, como se estivesse se preparando para o que estava por vir.

\- estou esperando – respondeu o castanho, antes de jogar o peso do corpo para um pé, colocando o outro na ponta dos dedos, enquanto cruzava os braços.

\- esperando o quê? – indagou Danny, curioso e receoso.

\- estou esperando vocês chamarem o outro demônio que está aqui – respondeu o castanho vendo o demônio arregalar os olhos, enquanto Derek via Danny deixar o queixo cair minimamente.

\- do que está falando? – perguntou o mascarado, descruzando os braços e encarando o seu adversário rolava os olhos.

\- ele está falando do cara que acertamos com a nossa magia. Aquele, que estava lutando conosco, enquanto você estava escondido por entre as estantes – disse Derek vendo o outro lhe fitar furioso.

\- não sei do... – o demônio se manifestou.

\- se ele não sair. Eu destruo esse lugar inteiro até ele aparecer – ditou Stiles e logo o livro na mão de Derek passou a brilhar com intensidade.

Danny sorriu divertido.

\- pode sair – a ordem de Danny cortou o mascarado.

\- Danny! – exclamou o demônio.

\- eles descobriram, não há mais o que fazer. Desde que a dúvida seja plantada, é apenas uma questão de tempo para que descubram o nosso segredo. E nós não percebemos quando a dúvida foi plantada – explicou o humano e dos destroços a sua direita, saiu um mascarado idêntico ao que se encontrava diante de Stiles e atrás de Derek.

\- como me descobriram? – questionou o mascarado ao lado de Danny.

\- eu descobri por causa da camisa. O cara ali atrás só teve a camisa queimada, agora. Você teve a sua danificada logo no início da luta – respondeu Derek vendo o demônio olhar para a própria camisa e bufar irritado.

\- e você? – questionou o outro demônio mascarado, vendo Stiles sorrir ladino.

\- Sua máscara – respondeu apontando com o queixo para o demônio a sua frente. Surpreendendo os três adversários.

\- o quê? Como? Eu fiz com que elas fossem idênticas em tudo –argumentou Danny, um tanto indignado.

\- você não controla a batalha, humano. No início da luta, eu rachei a máscara do irmão gêmeo desse aqui. Mas a dele está intacta. O que eu só percebi agora, quando estávamos cara a cara – explicou Stiles, vendo o demônio sorrir ladino para si.

\- como sabe que são gêmeos? – indagou Derek, surpreso. No mesmo instante, os demônios retiraram as máscaras, revelando serem idênticos.

\- somente demônios gêmeos tem magias idênticas e da mesma cor. Mesmo que a magia diferencie de cor quando crescido, as magias são idênticas em formato e tipo – respondeu Stiles sorrindo ao finalmente ver de quem se tratava.

\- sentiu saudades, Stiles? – perguntou o demônio encarando o Stilinski com seriedade. Derek fitou ambos com curiosidade. A fala deu a entender que eles eram algo como amigos.

\- confesso que não muita, Ethan – respondeu o castanho vendo o rapaz revelar os dentes em um sorriso.

\- vocês se conhecem? – inquiriu Derek vendo o castanho lhe fitar.

\- sim, somos colegas de trabalho no Inferno. Ethan e Aiden costumam ser os meus parceiros – respondeu o castanho vendo o outro demônio sorrir vitorioso.

\- e por que os seus colegas estão tentando lhe mandar de volta? – questionou Derek, irônico, enquanto via o outro demônio sorrir vitorioso.

\- estamos em um torneio para decidir quem vai ser o novo rei do Inferno, humano. É claro que amizades não contam aqui – ditou o outro demônio se aproximando de Danny e se sentando ao lado do mesmo. Ele parecia cansado.

\- deu para se recuperar, Aiden? – questionou Stiles, sem tirar os olhos de Ethan.

\- vai a merda, seu desgraçado – respondeu o demônio dando dedo para o castanho. O estado do corpo de Aiden não era alarmante, mas os arranhões eram visíveis, assim como os cortes em suas roupas.

\- e como vai ser? Mano a mano, ou covardes contra Stiles? – questionou Derek, um tanto incomodado com o fator números.

\- infelizmente, o coração de Danny não aguentaria invocar magias para nós dois ao mesmo tempo. Um coração humano para dois demônios é um tanto desgastante – disse Ethan, começando a caminhar, o demônio, para a surpresa de Derek, passou por ele e Stiles sem que houvesse nenhuma investida por parte de qualquer um dos dois.

\- então nós temos uma magia para resolver esse problema – disse Aiden se erguendo e caminhando até estar lado a lado com o irmão, diante do moreno e do castanho, que se virou para encarar os gêmeos e seu humano, enquanto caminhava até Derek parando ao lado do mesmo.

\- o quê? Vão invocar um clone de seu parceiro e do livro? – questionou Derek, irônico, vendo os gêmeos se encararem e sorrirem.

\- não seja ridículo – soaram ambos, sorridentes.

\- **_RAITSOU_** – Danny invocou uma nova magia, surpreendendo a Derek e Stiles.

Os corpos dos gêmeos brilharam e Ethan se aproximou do irmão o abraçando por trás, enquanto um dos braços passava por cima dos ombros, o outro passava por baixo do braço e uma das pernas enlaçava a cintura do irmão. Logo os corpos dos dois passaram a derreter, sem sofrer efeito da gravidade, antes de se moverem para moldar um corpo maior, com o dobro de massa muscular. Derek fitou aquilo abismado, enquanto recuava, já Stiles, tomou uma leve expressão de surpresa, antes de bater com um punho na palma da outra mão.

\- Agora está explicado. Era você que eu via em minhas memórias, Aidhan – falou encarando o demônio lhe fitar com voracidade.

\- lembra o meu nome nessa forma? – questionou o demônio surpreso.

\- mas é claro! Como esquecer de Aidhan, a Águia de Lumus? – respondeu o castanho cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- não me lembro de você se importar muito com o status social. O mundo humano realmente nos transforma – falou o homem de cabelos castanhos curtos, surpreso com o que acabara de ouvir.

\- e não me importo. Mas sempre lhe admirei por ser o demônio que era – disse o castanho mais baixo, encarando aquele homem musculoso que tinha o dobro da sua altura, sorrir vitorioso.

\- então vai me admirar ainda mais quando eu te mandar de volta para o inferno – ditou pisando com força no chão, enquanto se inclinava para a frente para poder se aproximar mais do castanho de olhos claros.

\- eu não teria tanta certeza disso, Aidhan – disse Stiles sorrindo travesso na direção do demônio a sua frente.

\- e por que não? Por acaso se esqueceu de como as minhas magias ficam mais fortes nessa forma? – questionou o gigante de voz bifurcada sorrindo ladino na direção do castanho.

\- não, eu não me esqueci. Mas não importa o quanto as suas magias mudem. A vitória ainda será nossa – ditou o castanho, tomando uma expressão séria em sua face, o que deixou Aidhan um tanto apreensivo, mas o demônio logo tratou de disfarçar.

\- e o que pretende fazer a respeito? Se só Ethan era o suficiente para confrontar suas magias de igual para igual. Eu vou fritar você com um único olhar – ditou Aidhan, com um sorriso ladino nos lábios.

\- eu conheço você, sei o que devo fazer – ditou o castanho sorrindo para o adversário.

\- isso eu quero ver. Se você não se recorda, Stilinski, não estamos mais no inferno. As suas magias não obedecem mais aos seus sentimentos, apenas. Esse humano lhe limita – ditou o castanho mais alto, encarando a dupla adversária com um sorriso psicótico nos lábios.

A forma unida dos demônios gêmeos praticamente cuspiu o sobrenome do outro de tanta repulsa que havia em sua fala. Mas as suas palavras não sofreram o efeito esperado. A verdade era que, de certa forma, Aidhan temia o rapaz a sua frente. Ele conhecia o castanho e sabia até onde o poder do outro poderia ir, mas ele ficava em dúvida quanto até onde o poder do outro poderia ir agora que havia um fator humano na equação.

Stiles somente fechou os olhos e negou com a cabeça, enquanto caminhava para se colocar entre Derek e a forma unida de Aiden e Ethan. O castanho mais baixo sorria, mesmo sem achar graça alguma da situação. Ele sabia que, mesmo ganhando aquela luta, havia o risco de ele sair prejudicado, e não era pouco. O Stilinski viu o corpo dos gêmeos dar um passo a frente e se inclinar para lhe encarar com mais intensidade.

\- esse argumento não é muito eficaz quando se quer amedrontar o adversário nessa situação, Aidhan. Ainda mais quando o seu adversário sou eu. Eu sei muito bem que o seu poder também não é mais o mesmo, devido ao seu humano – falou o castanho mais baixo, fitando o demônio mais alto na mesma intensidade em que era encarado.

\- eu tenho apenas uma pergunta para você – disse o humano mascarado, chamando a atenção de Derek e Stiles para si.

\- pois me pergunte, então – falou o castanho de roupa escura repleta de marcas de queimado e furos, por onde era possível ver a pele do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que fora queimada pelas magias dos demônios de Danny.

\- por que insiste em resgatar a humana? – questionou o humano de máscara e o coração de Derek parou por um instante.

Ele já havia entendido que o trio queria os enfraquecer psicologicamente, para se tornarem mais fortes fisicamente. Estaria Danny tentando fazer o castanho de olhos da cor âmbar desistir de resgatar Jennifer? O coração do humano sem máscara apertou com a possibilidade de estar certo e se apertou mais ainda com a possibilidade de Stiles cair na lábia do humano mascarado.

\- por que quer tanto saber? Já que somente a sequestrou para me atrair aqui, certo? – perguntou Stiles em resposta a pergunta do humano dono do livro de Aiden e Ethan.

\- apenas para entender. Bom, já que a humana é a ex-mulher de seu humano, ela deve macucar ele, não é? Imagina só. Rever todos os momentos juntos, tanto os bons, quanto os maus. Isso deve magoar muito o peito de seu humano, não é? – questionou Danny, de forma venenosa, sorrindo ladino ao ver o castanho tomar uma expressão séria.

“Consegui!”

Pensou o humano mascarado, vendo o castanho abaixar o olhar e cerrar os punhos. Derek mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso. Se Stiles decidisse não resgatar Jennifer, ele se veria obrigado a entregar o livro negro em suas mãos.

\- e você vê algum motivo para que eu não salve a humana de suas mãos? – questionou o castanho de olhos claros, desfazendo o aperto em suas mãos e encarando o humano mascarado com seriedade. Danny sorriu mais ainda, internamente.

\- bom, eu achava que o intuito de vocês, para com os humanos era nos proteger o máximo possível para que continuemos a invocar as suas magias. E, pelo que me explicaram, a energia usada para invocar as magias é provinda do coração, certo? – questionou o humano mascarado encarando o demônio adversário.

\- e daí? O que isso tem a ver com a humana do meu humano? – indagou Stiles vendo o guardião de Aidhan tomar um ar despojado.

\- acontece que, a humana magoa o peito de seu humano. Então como você está o protegendo, se salva a pessoa que o magoa? – inquiriu Danny vendo o Stilinski tomar uma expressão de surpresa na face.

\- Stiles... – Derek tentou chamar a atenção do seu parceiro.

Ele temia que Stiles se rendesse a lábia de Danny. Ele tinha que impedir. Derek tinha que resgatar Jennifer. O moreno de olhos verdes começou a caminhar na direção do castanho com magias relacionadas as trevas, mas parou assim que o mesmo ergueu a mão. O Hale retesou, temendo ser tarde demais para tentar impedir o plano de Danny.

\- ele me fez uma pergunta, Derek. O mínimo que posso fazer é responder – disse o castanho olhando por sobre os ombros com seriedade para o seu guardião.

\- hm? – murmurou Aidhan não entendendo a reação do Stilinski.

\- sabe, Danny, eu finalmente entendi algo que venho presenciando há algum tempo. Antigamente, eu era uma pessoa muito rigorosa e vingativa. Eu sempre regi a minha vida de uma forma que se assemelha muito a um ditado popular do mundo humano: Aqui se faz, aqui se paga. Eu presenciei várias vezes as pessoas ajudando umas às outras, mesmo que às vezes elas não merecessem, e eu nunca entendi isso – dizia o castanho e Derek percebeu o seu livro começar a brilhar, sem que ele desse qualquer indicação de que quisesse invocar alguma magia. Derek simplesmente encarou o livro, surpreso, antes de voltar o olhar para o castanho a sua frente.

\- No entanto vendo como o meu parceiro estava empenhado em resgatar a mulher que o machucou, eu entendi que, dependendo da situação, as pessoas merecem uma segunda chance. Sei que o que ela fez deve ter marcado o coração do meu guardião, mas também sei que ele ignora essa marca com o intuito de fazer o certo, de não o magoar mais. Eu sei que ela, a imagem dela e qualquer lembrança dela magoa o peito do meu guardião, mas também sei que se não a salvar aqui e gerar a morte dela vai criar uma marca ainda maior no peito de Derek – falou Stiles, com um tom firme, surpreendendo tanto a Derek, quanto a Danny e a Aidhan. O livro negro passou a se folhear sozinho, assustando Derek.

\- o que quer dizer com isso? – questionou Aidhan, incerto.

\- o que eu quero dizer é que... – ditou Stiles enquanto Derek ainda encarava o livro negro.

“O livro dele está brilhando, mas ele não invoca nada”

Pensou Danny, encarando o livro negro, que parou de se folhear sozinho. Derek encarou a página de aspecto envelhecido surpreso, vendo que, os símbolos indecifráveis da página brilhando, enquanto dançavam na folha, mudando sua posição desordenadamente.

\- Gi... – murmurou Derek vendo os símbolos começarem a parar de girar.

\- se eu não sair por aquela porta com a humana do meu guardião... – falou o castanho de olhos da cor âmbar, apontando para a porta atrás de si com o polegar.

\- gano – Derek continuou a murmurar as sílabas que se formavam lentamente na página do livro.

\- daqui eu não saio – ditou o castanho com um ar de superioridade e seriedade.

\- Rayh? Gigano Rayh? – inquiriu Derek assim que os símbolos se organizaram de maneira que se tornassem legíveis para si. Aidhan sorriu para o discurso de Stiles, nem se quer notando o brilho negro do livro de Derek desaparecer.

\- mas você não vai sair daqui, Stiles. Não por aquela porta. Daqui você vai diretamente para o inferno – falou o demônio mais alto, sorrindo sádico para o castanho a sua frente.

“Eu tenho que invocar algo do nível dele, mas o que vai ser?”

Pensou Danny, se preparando para invocar a sua magia mais forte, fazendo o seu livro brilhar na cor da capa, azul ciano. Derek encarou o demônio com o dobro da altura de Stiles, próximo ao castanho, vendo ali a chance perfeita de testar a magia nova. Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios do moreno de olhos verdes, assustando Danny, que lhe analisava com dedicação.

\- AFASTE-SE! – gritou o mascarado, causando uma reação em ambos os demônios, que saltaram para trás, se afastando. Stiles puxou Derek pelo braço, erguendo o mesmo do chão, assustando o Hale por sua força física.

\- o que houve? Agora que viu que não estamos para joguinhos bateu o desespero? – questionou Stiles, largando o braço de Derek e encarando a dupla adversária com um sorriso ladino, o que irritou Aidhan demasiadamente.

\- chega de brincadeiras, Danny. Vamos acabar com essa merda de uma vez por todas! – exclamou Aidhan cruzando os braços, em uma pose onipotente.

\- **_GIGANO RAYH_** – Derek invocou sem se quer pensar.

\- **_BIOU LINY_** – Danny invocou sua magia mais forte, vendo um raio azul continuo, com um diâmetro que poderia engolir o corpo de um adulto dois metros de altura sem nenhum problema, ser disparado pelo seu parceiro

Derek estava desesperado. Se com os adversários em um estado de espírito brincalhão as coisas estavam feias, com um ar de seriedade, Danny e Aidhan deveriam ser horríveis. Quando Derek invocou a sua terceira magia, um choque percorreu a espinha de Stiles e Aidhan e a imagem da magia surgiu em suas mentes devido ao desbloqueio de sua memória com a palavra-chave.

\- merda! – exclamou Aidhan levando sua mão ao braço de Danny. Stiles ergueu a mão na direção da magia do demônio adversário, enquanto levava a outra para a cintura de seu guardião.

\- se segure em mim – ordenou o castanho sentindo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe apertar com o outro braço, enquanto os dedos se fixavam em suas costelas. Aidhan nem se quer falou nada, apenas puxou Danny para si, o apertando contra o seu corpo.

Derek iria questionar o porquê de ter de se segurar no castanho, enquanto encarava a mão de Stiles, esperando pela magia, mas a resposta veio antes mesmo de sua pergunta. O moreno de olhos verdes sentiu o corpo começar a ser puxado para a frente, então ele apertou mais ainda o abraço no corpo do castanho, enquanto via objetos metálicos começarem a voar de onde estivessem para se localizarem diante da mão de Stiles, onde uma esfera negra arroxeada surgiu e começou a tomar forma.

Derek fitou a magia, confuso. Parecia-se com a sua primeira magia. Qual a diferença dos feitiços, então? Se questionou. A resposta veio quando a esfera negra tomou uma proporção parecida com a do raio que fora direcionado contra eles. Derek encarou, com espanto, aquela esfera tomar um tamanho que ultrapassava o raio lançado por Aidhan. A esfera negra avançou contra o raio azul. O impacto gerou uma onda de choque e quase jogou o corpo dos humanos contra o chão, mas os demônios permaneceram os segurando.

O combate entre as duas magias criava uma ventania no local, que forçava Danny e Derek a cobrirem os olhos, enquanto os seus demônios sentiam o efeito de sua transformação ocorrer. Aidhan ganhava quatro chifres na cabeça e um par de olhos se abria em sua testa, enquanto o outro se tornava vermelho. Já Stiles, sentia suas orelhas ficarem pontudas e o seu crânio se expandir, gerando o corpo de seus chifres grandes e pontudos.

A disputa entre a grande esfera negra, que mais parecia um Sol negro e o raio azul, que mais parecia um canhão de raios azuis, durou alguns bons minutos. Ora a esfera negra empurrava o raio, ora o raio empurrava a esfera. Quando Aidhan e Stiles sentiram que já não aguentavam mais, os dois apertaram o abraço em seus parceiros e saltaram para os lados. Stiles, no ar, colocou Derek em suas costas, enquanto se colocava de frente para Aidhan, que mantinha Danny em seu braço, o segurando pelo torso. O demônio de três metros de altura e triplo de massa muscular socou a parede de metal, furando o mesmo e se pendurando ali, enquanto encarava o adversário com olhos furiosos.

\- isso foi nostálgico – ditou o castanho de olhos claros, sorrindo para a forma unida dos demônios gêmeos, a qual rosnou em sua direção.

\- Danny! – exclamou em um pedido de ajuda.

\- 45° abaixo e 100° a direita! – ditou o humano mascarado fazendo o livro azul brilhar.

\- é o quê? – Derek e Stiles questionaram ao mesmo tempo, vendo Aidhan virar o rosto para a direita e abaixar o olhar.

\- **_BIOU WITSOU_** – Danny invocou a primeira magia e logo o raio azul enorme passou a ricochetear por todos os lados antes de se direcionar a mão de Derek que segurava o livro, o qual brilhou em negro.

\- **_RAYHWALLU_** – invocou Derek sem se quer olhar o livro, vendo uma barreira negra arroxeada surgir a sua frente. A barreira passou a brilhar em um certo ponto, o qual Derek sabia que era a magia de Danny e Ethan tentando penetrar a barreira.

\- só isso não vai ser o suficiente – ditou Aidhan, encarando o seu humano apontar para a barreira negra.

\- vamos fazer um plano cartesiano nela – ditou vendo o demônio menear positivamente, enquanto voltava a encarar a barreira negra. O livro azul ciano brilhou.

\- **_GANZOU BIOU WITSOU_** – invocou Danny vendo os três pares de raios serem disparados em direções diferentes. Cada um acertou um ponto da barreira de modo a formar uma cruz na magia das trevas, que passou a rachar, enquanto se curvava para trás.

\- agora vai bastar – ditou Danny apontando para o primeiro ponto e Aidhan o encarou com firmeza.

\- quando a barreira quebrar, vamos atirar direto no humano – disse o mascarado vendo as rachaduras aumentarem, enquanto se ligavam. Quando ele ouviu o som de vidro se quebrando, o livro em sua mão brilhou em azul.

\- **_BIOU LINY­_** – invocou sua magia mais forte, vendo o grande raio azul ser direcionado contra a barreira negra.

Antes de a magia azul acertar a magia negra, a última se desfez em cristais negros, que se sumiram no ar como fumaça. O grosso raio azul atravessou a área da barreira e explodiu, abrindo um buraco na parede do prédio. Aidhan sorriu vitorioso, enquanto via algo queimar na fumaça.

\- conseguimos – ditou o demônio sentindo os olhos voltarem ao normal, enquanto os que se encontravam em sua testa se fechavam, lhe causando certa ardência pela união de sua pele no local. Os seus quatros chifres encolhiam, enquanto liberavam som de ossos se quebrando.

\- **_RAYH_** – eles ouviram a magia ser invocada, lhe causando surpresa.

\- o quê? – questionou Aidhan, encarando o local em que seu raio atingiu, mas a fumaça lhe impedia de ver qualquer coisa.

\- como? – se perguntou Danny, também encarando a fumaça do local onde atingiram o ataque.

Da lateral da fumaça, uma esfera negra fora disparada quase que imediatamente após a invocação. A esfera quase atingiu a parede, mas não parou. Para a surpresa dos dois, a esfera negra arroxeada fez uma curva na parede e começou a subir a mesma, enquanto causava um certo rastro de destruição no metal preso a parede. Assim que a esfera iria os atingir, Aidhan saltou, deixando a mesma passar por si.

O demônio de três metros de altura aterrissou em segurança no solo, mas ainda atento. Ele olhava ao redor, enquanto Danny descia de seu braço. Ele não conseguia ver aonde estavam e aquilo preocupava e muito o demônio mais alto. Ele sabia muito bem o quanto Stiles poderia ser perigoso.

\- **_RAYH_** – Derek invocou novamente, mas nenhum dos dois pôde ver o brilho de seu livro.

Os dois se colocaram de frente para a fumaça, que ainda abaixava, esperando pelo ataque, mas, para a surpresa de Aidhan, o ataque veio por trás. O gigante apenas teve tempo de empurrar o seu guardião para longe e erguer os braços para a frente, tentando agarrar a esfera negra, que passou a empurrar o seu corpo para trás.

Com muita dor e muita força, o demônio consegui lançar a esfera para o lado, abrindo um buraco na parede já amassada por um ataque idêntico. A forma unida dos gêmeos encarou Danny, o vendo intacto, assim como o seu livro. Aidhan respirou aliviado, mas o seu sangue logo gelou, ao sentir uma mão em suas costas.

\- quem é que está fraco devido ao humano, mesmo? – a voz de Stiles soou atrás de si, confirmando o temor do demônio mais alto.

\- **_RAYH_** – a voz de Derek soou e Aidhan respirou fundo, se preparando para a dor que viria a seguir.

Primeiro ele sentiu todo o ar a sua volta ir embora, antes de retornar com violência, lhe dando uma sensação de mal-estar intenso. Logo uma tristeza lhe abateu e o frio tomou o seu corpo, antes de sentir o corpo sendo pressionado por algo. Suas costas se arquearam e logo ele sentiu o seu corpo ser erguido do chão, enquanto era empurrado contra uma parede.

\- AIDEN! ETHAN! – gritou Danny vendo os seus parceiros serem espremidos contra a parede e toda a estrutura do prédio abandonado balançar. O humano mascarado fora impedido de se levantar, por Stiles, que surgiu a sua frente, com a mão apontada para si.

\- como eu disse. A vitória é nossa – ditou o castanho com um tom de seriedade, que fez o sangue de Danny gelar por completo.

A expressão do castanho parecia normal, mas havia algo ali. Algo que lhe indicava que o demônio não estava para brincadeira. Para a surpresa do castanho de olhos claros, uma estante lhe atingiu as costas, o jogando longe de Danny. No mesmo instante, Aidhan se aproximou de Danny e o ajudou a se levantar, enquanto o colocava atrás de si.

\- a brincadeira acabou – ditou o castanho parado logo no local onde Danny e Aidhan abriram um buraco na parede com a sua magia mais forte.

\- _**BIOU WITSOU**_ – invocou Danny, em resposta a fala do castanho, mas, para a sua surpresa, Derek se ergueu da pilha de metal que havia a frente do castanho.

O moreno estava com uma placa de prata em mãos e a colocou na frente do disparo, refletindo o mesmo na direção de Danny, que encarou surpreso o raio vir em sua direção. Aidhan se curvou, cobrindo o torso de seu guardião com o seu braço, sentindo o mesmo absorver a sua magia sem problema algum.

\- **_RAYH_** – invoco Derek e logo a esfera negra se dirigiu contra Danny e Aidhan.

“Mas o que é isso, de repente?”

Se questionou Danny, surpreso com a postura ofensiva da dupla adversária. O seu livro se folheou sozinho até a segunda página e logo começou a brilhar.

\- **_BIOU SHIRUDO_** – no instante seguinte, Aidhan socou o chão e, do chão, linhas azuis percorreram o ar, formando um escudo invisível, que só era perceptível devido as linhas azuis de seu contorno. O impacto fora forte e durou algum tempo, mas o escudo se manteve firme.

\- esse é o escudo do qual me lembro – ditou o castanho sorrindo ladino ao ver as linhas se desconectarem no topo e descerem lentamente pelo contorno do escudo até retornar ao punho já erguido de Aidhan.

\- vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas – rosnou o demônio mais alto, encarando fixamente o castanho.

Ambos os livros brilharam, com intensidade, enquanto os dois humanos se encaravam com intensidade e fúria. Ao mesmo tempo, Derek e Danny invocaram as suas magias mais fortes, vendo as duas se dirigirem ao centro do galpão. Novamente, o impacto quase joga os humanos para trás, mas dessa vez, eles mesmos que se seguraram nos demônios. A disputa voltou a ocorrer.

Derek e Danny esconderam os rostos nas costas de seus demônios, enquanto se concentravam em aumentar suas emoções para tornarem suas magias mais fortes, ficando alheios completamente as reações dos corpos de seus parceiros ao desejo de ganharem aquela luta. Os chifres voltaram a crescer, os olhos a se tornarem vermelhos. Aidhan teve sua face coberta por partículas metálicas que começavam a surgir por seu corpo, enquanto que Stiles sentia as suas orelhas começarem a crescer e a se inclinarem para os lados, enquanto sua pele se enegrecia e seu corpo crescia em altura.

“Eu não vou perder para você”

Pensaram ambos, enquanto encaravam o confronto entre suas magias. A ventania criada pelo confronto da magia de trevas e a magia de luz começou a se intensificar, assim como os efeitos do próprio confronto no ambiente. O solo abaixo do contato entre as duas magias começou a ser amassado, revelando o concreto abaixo da placa de metal. Os objetos ao redor começaram a ser jogados contra as paredes. As placas de metal que se encontravam nas paredes começaram a amaçar com tantas estantes sendo jogadas em si.

Derek sentiu algo cair próximo ao seu pé, o que era estranho, já que tudo estava sendo jogado para os lados. O moreno de olhos verdes abriu um olho para encarar o que havia caído ao seu lado e se surpreendeu ao ver uma pedra enorme de cimento seco. O Hale fitou o objeto se perguntando como diabos uma pedra daquela havia ido parar ali, naquela jaula de metal. Até que outro caiu logo ao lado. Eles eram tão grandes. Derek olhou para cima, preocupado e viu, em meio a ventania, que o teto rachava.

E, como um choque de realidade, a sua mente trabalhou rápido e ele se recordou de algo. Danny e Aidhan haviam revestido o interior de um prédio que estava caindo aos pedaços. Aquela luta havia sido tão intensa, que Derek já havia entendi o que diabos estava ocorrendo. Com as placas de metal se desprendendo das paredes, o prédio estava perdendo a sua estrutura, já que aquela gaiola de metal era o que ainda o mantinha em pé depois do início daquela luta.

\- Stiles, o prédio está caindo – ditou o humano vendo as rachaduras tomarem tamanho notável e mais algumas pedras caírem.

\- O QUÊ? EU NÃO ESTOU OUVINDO! – gritou o castanho em resposta e o moreno de olhos verdes colocou a cabeça no ombro do castanho, ainda de olhos fechados devido a luz que as magias emanavam, para poder alertar o outro.

\- EU DISSE QUE O TETO ESTÁ CAINDO! – gritou Derek e Stiles olhou para cima em tempo de ver o teto tremer.

\- INVOCA MAIS UMA – gritou o castanho apontando a outra mão para cima.

\- ESTÁ DOIDO?! VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ COM AQUELA. E O TETO VAI DESMORONAR DE VEZ SE FIZERMOS ISSO! – gritou Derek em resposta.

\- EU TENHO DUAS MÃOS. E MINHA MAGIA VAI EXPLODIR O TETO PARA O LADO DE FORA. ASSIM NÃO CAI NADA NA GENTE – gritou o Stilinski ainda com a mão para cima.

\- EU TIVE UMA IDEIA MELHOR – gritou Derek e Stiles virou o rosto para ouvir melhor.

Quando a esfera negra gigante sumiu do nada, Danny ficou bastante confuso, assim como Aidhan, enquanto viam o raio azul destruir a placa de metal que bloqueava a porta de entrada e a mesma, lançando a porta do outro lado da rua. Não demorou para que localizassem Stiles e Derek encarando o teto. Danny olhou para cima e logo entendeu do que se tratava

\- o que a gente faz? – questionou Aidhan encarando o seu humano analisar a situação rapidamente.

\- HEY! – gritou Danny chamando atenção, enquanto o seu livro brilhava em azul.

\- NÃO TEMOS TEMPO! - gritou Stiles apontando a mão para cima.

\- AINDA NÃO! VOCÊ VAI FAZER AS PAREDES ESMAGAREM A GENTE! – gritou o mascarado vendo o livro negro parar de brilhar.

\- O QUE ESPERA QUE FAÇAMOS? ESPERAR ATÉ O TETO CAIR? – questionou Derek, irritado com o mascarado. Ele era o quê? Algum idiota? Não percebia que também estava dentro do prédio.

\- ESPEREM O MOMENTO EM QUE TUDO CAIR – gritou o mascarado, erguendo os dedos que mantinham o livro aberto, fazendo o mesmo se folhear sozinho.

\- **_RAIZOU_** \- invocou o humano mascarado e logo o corpo gigante ao seu lado se partiu ao meio e cada metade tomou uma forma idêntica a outra.

\- desenhem um círculo –ordenou apontando para o teto.

\- certo – responderam em uníssono.

\- **_BIOU LINY_** \- o humano mascarado invocou a sua magia mais forte, vendo dois raios lineares muito menores do que o da forma conhecida como Aidhan serem disparados contra o teto, que, como já não possuía mais o revestimento metálico, fora atravessado facilmente.

Derek encarou aquilo perplexo. Aquele idiota, por acaso, pensava que os demônios iriam o defender de tantos destroços de modo que ele saísse ileso?! Mas então ele se lembrou da fala do outro guardião. Ele devia esperar as paredes caírem também. Derek viu, amedrontado, os destroços do teto se aproximarem do chão com velocidade. Alguns milésimos de segundos depois, as paredes começaram a desmoronar para o interior do prédio. Quando as duas primeiras paredes se chocaram, Derek entendeu que era aquele o momento.

\- mande duas seguidas – ordenou Stiles e Derek o fitou surpreso, mas resolveu obedecer.

\- **_GIGANO RAYH. GIGANO RAYH_** – invocou Derek, vendo duas esferas negras enormes surgirem ali e quase empurrarem as paredes para os lados sem se quer sair das mãos de Stiles.

O castanho fechou as mãos e aproximou as mesmas, vendo as esferas começarem a se unir, formando uma maior ainda. Quando Stiles lançou aquela bola de magia negra, que seria capaz de engolir uma casa de três andares sem nenhuma dificuldade, para cima. Derek viu a mesma empurrar os destroços para cima. Stiles o puxou para o centro, assim como Ethan e Aiden fizeram com Danny, enquanto os destroços caíam ao seu redor.

Assim que o desmoronamento cessou, os três demônios respiraram aliviados, antes de se encararem com seriedade. Derek se ajoelhou ao lado de Stiles, cansado. Ele se sentia exausto, tonto e enjoado. Stiles se abaixou ao seu lado para lhe apoiar, preocupado. Alguns segundos depois, eles ouviram o som de algo caindo, ao olharem para frente, viram Danny caído no chão. Aiden e Ethan se jogaram de joelhos ao lado o humano.

\- o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Derek, confuso e tonto.

\- vocês gastaram muita energia do coração nessa luta. Não podem invocar mais magia alguma – disse Ethan, vendo o irmão gêmeo pegar o humano nos braços.

\- no final das contas, conseguimos o que tanto queríamos – disse Aiden, encarando Danny ressonar em seus braços, enquanto Ethan pegava o livro azul do chão e retirava a poeira do mesmo.

\- o que quer dizer? Ninguém teve o livro queimado – disse Stiles vendo Aiden se afastar, enquanto Ethan sorria em sua direção.

\- e quem disse que queimar o seu livro era o nosso objetivo? – questionou o demônio piscando para a dupla antes de se virar.

\- ESPERA! Onde está a Jennifer?! – questionou Derek furioso, vendo o rapaz a sua frente se virar para lhe fitar.

\- nunca esteve conosco. Nem sabemos como ela é. Nós só vimos o nome dela em sua aliança, jogada no criado. Ela está por aí – ditou jogando os ombros para cima antes de sair correndo. Derek viu o demônio sumir de sua vista em um vulto e, ao olhar ao redor, notou que o outro demônio e o guardião também não estavam mais ali.

\- temos que ir – disse Stiles se abaixando e passando o braço de Derek por sobre os seus ombros.

\- nunca esteve aqui? – se questionou Derek, encarando o solo empoeirado.

\- não, Derek. Eles usaram o nome dela para ter certeza de que você viria – respondeu Stiles, suavemente, enquanto levava o humano até o carro, aproveitando que a poeira ainda os cobria e o colocou no veículo rapidamente, antes de entrar no banco do carona. Ele fitou o Hale, apático, antes de tocar o ombro do mesmo.

\- precisamos sair daqui – falou vendo o humano voltar a si, minimamente, antes de dar a partida e sair dali.


	13. Merda

Derek suspirou cansado. Ele estava um tanto exausto desde a luta contra Danny, Ethan e Aiden. O seu corpo estava febril, mole. Stiles disse poder ser efeito dos raios de Aiden e Ethan. Ele disse se lembrar que os raios eram intensos demais e a radiação poderia causar esse efeito nos animais do inferno.   
  
No mesmo instante em que a palavra “radiação” fora proferida pelo castanho, o moreno de olhos verdes os arregalou, assustado. Derek insistiu em levantar para ir a um médico mas Stiles disse estar brincando, no entanto, o Hale acabou não levando muita fé. Entretanto, aceitou ficar deitado, por enquanto.   
  
Ele não se sentia bem para ficar caminhando pela casa, muito menos para fazer as tarefas de casa. Mas ele decidiu o fazer. Ele se preocupava com os sons que acabava ouvindo do quarto quando abaixava a tv. Ele ouviu o som de algo cair do lado de fora do quarto e ficou temeroso. Derek desligou a tv e se levantou, com um pouco de dificuldade, antes de caminhar, fazendo caretas, para fora do quarto.   
  
Ele alcançou o corredor e olhou ao redor, não notando nada de diferente. Seguiu para sala, receoso do que poderia encontrar. Ao alcançar o cômodo ele estranhou ao perceber algumas marcas de água no chão. O Hale viu que elas vinham da porta do apartamento e seguiam para a cozinha. O moreno de olhos verdes rumou para a cozinha encarando a mesma, receoso. O humano fechou os olhos levando uma das mãos ao rosto, enquanto a outra ele levou a parede, passando a se apoiar com a mesma, ali.   
  
\- por favor, me diz que você está encharcado de alguma chuva ou porquê vocês tem algum costume estranho de tomar banho de roupa. E que esses dois peixes você comprou ou roubou em algum lugar – pediu o Hale, cansado, e só então Stiles lhe encarou.   
  
\- do que você está falando? É claro que eu peguei eles. E eu não conheço nenhum jeito de entrar em um rio e não sair molhado – disse o castanho e Derek gemeu desgostoso.   
  
\- Stiles! Eu já disse para você não entrar mais no rio. Quer comer? Come da geladeira. Eu não quero receber multa por você molhar o prédio todo – Derek voltou a repreender o castanho.   
  
\- mas eu escalei a parede. Não molhei o prédio. Exceto o corredor, porque eu esqueci que a varanda estava trancada pelo lado de dentro, e mesmo assim eu enxuguei o corredor – argumentou o castanho e Derek lhe encarou desconfiado.   
  
\- você escalou o prédio? – questionou o Hale vendo o parceiro menear positivamente.   
  
\- se você for na varanda e olhar para baixo ainda dá para ver as marcas de água que eu deixei - disse o castanho apontando para a varanda.   
  
Derek iria argumentar, mas se calou, assustado, quando um dos peixes saltou ao se debater. O moreno de olhos verdes gritou assustado, antes de tentar se afastar quando animal caiu da mesa em sua direção. O Hale deu um passo para trás, mas acabou pisando no molhado e escorregando. Ele já esperava pelo baque do seu corpo contra a madeira do chão do seu apartamento, mas ele se surpreendeu ao sentir o seu corpo não sofrer impacto nenhum.   
  
Impressionado pela demora para sentir a dor do impacto, ele abriu os olhos, tentando entender o motivo de não estar sentindo dor alguma. E, novamente, ele se surpreendeu. Stiles estava ao seu lado, com um dos braços envolvendo o seu torso por trás, enquanto que o outro envolvia a sua cintura, segurando fortemente em sua calça moletom. Ele lhe fitava preocupado, enquanto se mantinha mudo. Com a ajuda do castanho, Derek fora erguido, ficando novamente de pé.   
  
\- você está bem? – perguntou o demônio de cabelos castanhos, vendo o humano assentir, enquanto tentava superar a tontura causada em si pela febre.   
  
\- sim. Obrigado. Você é bem rápido quando quer, não é? – indagou Derek, surpreso ao ver as orelhas do outro curvadas para os lados e a ponta dos chifres surgindo por entre os fios castanhos.   
  
\- me desculpe. Eu devia ter enxugado isso assim que cheguei – se desculpou Stiles, fazendo os chifres encolherem e as orelhas voltarem a posição normal.   
  
\- é você devia ter feito isso, sim – disse Derek e novamente o peixe lhe assustou ao se debater.   
  
\- eu prometo enxugar quando terminar de fazer a comida. Vá descansar. Você ainda está febril, e, por favor, evite o molhado – falou o castanho, em um tom sério, que indicava toda a sua preocupação, o que surpreendeu Derek.   
  
\- está bem – murmurou Derek, desconfiado e surpreso.   
  
Stiles apenas meneou com a cabeça, antes de agarrar o peixe com violência. Para a surpresa de Derek, Stiles decapitou aquele enorme peixe com a boca, arrancando a cabeça do animal em um só dentada. Derek fitou, boquiaberto, o castanho levar o animal para a pia. Para o seu alívio, o castanho cuspiu a cabeça do animal na pia.   
  
O Hale decidiu se sentar no sofá. Porque não, ele não se sentia confortável o suficiente para voltar ao quarto tendo um assassino de peixes em sua cozinha. A campainha tocou antes mesmo que Derek se sentasse no sofá. O moreno de olhos verdes se colocou a caminhar na direção da porta, erguendo a mão para a porta da cozinha, parando, assim, um Stiles coberto de sangue de peixe.   
  
\- deixa que eu atendo. Limpe a boca. Ninguém precisa saber que você arrancou a cabeça do peixe com os dentes – disse o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o castanho lamber os lábios, recolhendo o sangue do animal, antes de limpar o queixo e o pescoço com as mãos e a camisa.   
  
Derek viu o castanho voltar para a cozinha, antes de seguir para a porta. Ele olhou através do olho mágico, vendo a imagem de Minho, ali, parada. Ele viu o amigo tocar a campainha um tanto apressado, o que lhe deixou curioso. Derek destrancou a porta, antes de abrir a mesma, vendo Minho lançar um olhar nervoso para si.   
  
\- Minho? O que aconteceu? Você me parece nervoso, cara – inquiriu Derek em seu tom de voz cansado. O seu parceiro de trabalho lhe fitou surpreso.   
  
\- nossa! O que aconteceu perguntou eu. Parece que você foi atacado por vampiros que levaram todo o seu sangue embora. Olha para isso, você está branco, Derek! – exclamou o rapaz comparando o seu tom de pele com o do moreno.   
  
De fato, Derek estava um tanto pálido. Ele não podia negar, e ninguém teria coragem para tal. Derek estava assustadoramente pálido, mas ele decidiu cofiar nas palavras de Stiles. O moreno de olhos verdes deu espaço para o homem adentrar o apartamento. Minho adentrou a residência um tanto receoso.   
  
\- é, eu estou doente. Mas o que você veio fazer aqui? E ainda em horário de funcionamento? – perguntou Derek encarando o rapaz lhe fitar um pouco nervoso.   
  
\- olha, é o seguinte. Eu não quero fazer a linha dedo duro e tals. Mas é que eu achei muito estranho, sabe? Foi a primeira vez que aconteceu em muito tempo, então eu pensei: “algo de errado, não está certo.” – falou o descendente asiático encarando o seu chefe e amigo com certo receio.   
  
\- o que está pegando, Minho? – indagou Derek, vendo o rapaz olhar ao redor.   
  
\- a sua mulher está? – perguntou vendo o Hale engolir em seco, antes de negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- não. A gente está se divorciando – ditou o Hale vendo o amigo arregalar os olhos, surpreso.   
  
\- sério?! Por que? – questionou vendo Derek negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- não deu certo. Enfim, o que isso tem a ver? Por que quer saber se a Jennifer está em casa? – inquiriu Derek vendo o rapaz lamber os lábios.   
  
\- a Jennifer apareceu hoje lá na oficina. Ela estava nervosa e não estava muito afim de papo. Ela pegou dinheiro do caixa, dizendo estar vindo a mando seu para pagar as contas, mas nem é início do mês, ainda. E a gente só paga as contas no início do mês. Então eu estranhei e vim te avisar – disse o moreno de topete encarando o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar questionador.   
  
\- deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Aquela vadia pegou o nosso dinheiro? – perguntou Derek vendo o amigo menear positivamente.   
  
\- foi isso – respondeu Minho, já se sentindo revoltado.   
  
\- mas que merda! – exclamou Derek caminhando apressado para a sala e se jogando deitado no sofá.   
  
\- foi mal, cara. Eu devia ter barrado ela. Ninguém nunca mexeu no dinheiro da oficina além de nós três – falou o descendente asiático seguindo o Hale e se sentando na poltrona da sala do mesmo.   
  
\- está tudo bem, Minho. Eu devia ter contado do divórcio para vocês – argumentou Derek, passando as mãos nos cabelos negros, irritado, já pensando no prejuízo que a oficina iria tomar com isso.   
  
\- ela não levou muita coisa. Umas trezentas pratas. O suficiente para as contas da oficina. Ela até que soube disfarçar – ditou Minho vendo o chefe suspirar irritado.   
  
\- aquela vaca está me dando mais problemas do que eu imaginei que daria – disse Derek, pensativo, se lembrando que o seu mal-estar, de certa forma, fora causado pela mulher.   
  
\- aquele é o cara da oficina? – perguntou Minho ao ver Stiles de costas para a sala, cortando algo na pia.   
  
\- ah, é. É ele, sim – respondeu Derek desviando o olhar para encarar Stiles, o qual se encontrava de costas para si, permanecendo a tratar os peixes que pescara.   
  
\- assim, eu não queria falar nada, não, mas esse cara é um pouco estranho – sussurrou Minho encarando o castanho se virar para pegar o outro peixe que se debatia sobre a mesa.   
  
O homem engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar de Stiles para si, principalmente ao ver o torso ensanguentado do castanho. O rapaz lhe fitava com seriedade, antes de se virar para a pia. Ele viu o castanho fazer algo de costas para si, antes de ouvir o som metálico da bacia da pia sendo golpeada por algo.   
  
“Você não faz ideia do quanto”   
  
Pensou Derek, vendo o castanho levar a mão para a faca, passando a retirar as escamas do animal, que já havia parado de se debater.   
  
\- ele é de boa. Você se acostuma – ditou o Hale sorrindo minimamente para o amigo, que encarou o demônio na cozinha.   
  
Derek encarou o castanho por um tempo, se lembrando da luta contra Danny. Ele quase havia perdido o demônio ao entregar o livro negro para o humano mascarado. E tudo por que? Por causa da vadia da Jennifer. Ele ainda não entendia o motivo de se sentir tão apegado a mulher, mesmo depois de saber o que ela havia feito consigo. E ainda mais agora sabendo que ela lhe roubara. Derek não sabia se sentia mais ódio da Blake ou de si.   
  
Ele sentia ódio da mulher por tudo o que ela lhe fez. Derek sentia ódio de si mesmo por ainda sentir algo pela mulher, por correr até a mesma quando pensou que a mulher estava em perigo.   
  
Derek se sentia irado.   
  
Derek se sentia triste.   
  
Triste por saber que quase havia jogado a chance de Stiles se tornar o rei do inferno por causa de um lixo como Jennifer. Ele encarou os próprios punhos, vendo os mesmos cerrados fortemente.   
  
Ele sentia raiva.   
  
Derek decidiu que precisava esvaziar a cabeça. Estava sendo muita coisa para ele processar, muitos sentimentos de uma vez só: ódio, raiva, receio, culpa, inutilidade... Ele precisava espairecer. E foi pensando nisso que ele decidiu ligar a televisão da sala, agradecendo a Deus por não ter nenhum recadinho na tela da mesma.   
  
O Hale zapeou os canais, vendo, de soslaio, Minho encarar a tela junto a si. O moreno de olhos verdes colocou em um canal qualquer e aumentou o volume ao ver que se tratava do noticiário. Ele gostava de noticiários. Lhe deixava informado das desgraças do mundo, o que lhe fazia esquecer dos seus problemas. Tudo bem que o noticiário daquele canal não era um dos melhores, mas até que dava para o gasto. Ele viu a reportagem ser encerrada e logo a imagem da âncora aparecer na tela. Ela estava séria, como a sua profissão exigia, e encarava a câmera com determinação.   
  
“E os testemunhos de ocorridos estranhos acontecendo pela cidade de Nova Iorque não param. Há alguns dias, pessoas disseram ter visto monstros em um parque. Houve também o ocorrido nas docas, e, ontem, mais um testemunho fora relatados por pessoas na internet”   
  
A mulher mal terminou a sua fala e Derek já se encontrava mais branco ainda. Aquilo não era possível. A luta entre eles e os mascarados de uma figa ocorreu dentro de um prédio abandonado que fora lacrado por Danny e os gêmeos com placas de metal. Não havia como alguém ter flagrado alguma das magias que eles usaram.   
  
\- rapaz, isso está virando moda mesmo, não é? – questionou Minho, encarando a reportagem.   
  
“... Mas o vídeo mais recente fora este.”   
  
A voz do repórter fora proferida enquanto um vídeo era exibido. Na imagem, era possível ver o alto de prédios e o céu nublado daquele fim de tarde. No vídeo, era possível ouvir alguns barulhos abafados, como se fossem explosões distantes. Derek engoliu em seco, e foi quando veio. RaiosRaios azuis subiram aos céus, assim como gritos de surpresa da pessoa que filmava e das pessoas que estavam em sua companhia. Derek ficou boquiaberto. Mas é claro que as pessoas veriam essa parte da luta. Eles destruíram o prédio inteiro. O Hale não queria nem ver a parte em que sua magia aparecia.   
  
\- caramba, o que porra é isso?! – questionou Minho, surpreso, ao ver uma grande esfera surgir por entre os prédios, ao longe.   
  
No vídeo, as pessoas exclamavam, clamavam por Deus e algumas gritavam em expectativa. A esfera negra subiu um pouco mais, chegando a aparecer pela metade no vídeo, enquanto as pessoas admiravam o seu tamanho. Derek estapeou a própria testa, enquanto gemia em frustração. Ser discreto nesse negócio de torneio interdimensional não era nada fácil quando ele acabava por destruir prédios em seu mundo. E ficava ainda mais difícil nessa era onde qualquer coisa era filmada por qualquer um.   
  
\- certeza de que isso é alguma propaganda – ditou Minho cortando a linha de pensamentos de Derek.   
  
\- o quê? – questionou o Hale, confuso.   
  
\- é. Sabe aqueles vídeos que são feitos para promover algum produto? Deve ser isso – disse o rapaz dando de ombros e se sentando mais confortavelmente na poltrona.   
  
\- tipo o quê? – inquiriu Derek, curioso para com o pensamento do mais novo.   
  
\- ah, sei lá. Um jogo, talvez. Já aconteceu isso. Vídeos de pessoas misteriosas com superpoderes viralizaram na internet, mas era apenas propaganda de um jogo japonês, aí – respondeu o mais novo, dando de ombros antes de se levantar.   
  
\- e eu vou voltar para a oficina, que eu ganho mais – disse Minho, antes de estender a mão para o chefe, vendo o mesmo agarrar a mesma em um aperto de mão.   
  
\- não quer tomar nada? Uma cerveja? Um suco? – questionou Derek vendo o mais novo negar.   
  
\- não. Estou de boa, valeu – respondeu sorrindo para o mais velho – melhoras aí – ditou vendo o Hale agradecer.   
  
\- ah... até mais, cara – falou Minho, um tanto desconfortável, para Stiles vendo o mesmo lhe fitar curioso.   
  
\- ah, até mais – disse o castanho vendo o moreno seguir para o corredor e logo a porta fora batida.   
  
Derek se levantou, com cuidado, devido as dores, e seguiu lentamente pelo corredor, até chegar a porta. Ele trancou a porta de chave e passou a corrente na mesma, antes de voltar para a sala. Ele chamou por Stiles, o qual surgiu na porta da cozinha, terminando de colocar o coração do peixe na boca.   
  
\- o quê – questionou o castanho vendo o Hale se sentar no sofá.   
  
\- veja isso – ditou Derek apontando para a tela, enquanto aumentava o volume.   
  
“O governo ainda não se manifestou sobre o assunto, mas garantiu que os vídeos serão estudados com cautela. Inclusive, Karen, estes vídeos não são únicos. Tem vários para cada um dos incidentes”   
  
\- isso é ruim, não é? – questionou o demônio vendo o Hale suspirar.   
  
\- isso é péssimo – respondeu Derek.   
  
“Há também vídeos de incidentes fora de Nova Iorque. Como esse que teve como cenário a cidade de Londres”   
  
No video, era mostrado algo em uma forma humanoide, voando, enquanto disparava uma esfera vermelha para trás. Logo a flashs que pareciam disparos passaram pela imagem, seguindo aquela coisa que voava. Novas imagens mostraram algo grande e musculoso, sendo coberto de poeira, deixando apenas a sua sombra visível para as câmeras, enquanto alguém, fora da nuvem de poeira explodia em cinzas.   
  
“Houve também outros vídeos, como um no Cristo Redentor, no Brasil. Em Tokyo, Berlim, Pequim e até mesmo na Russia”   
  
Disse o repórter, enquanto os vídeos eram mostrados na tela, ele dava mais detalhes sobre o assunto. Bom, os detalhes que eles tinham, detalhes humanos. Derek fitou a tela boquiaberto, antes de encarar Stiles, que fitava a tela pensativo. Nas imagens, um esfera vermelha escura atravessou toda uma rua, antes de destruir as paredes de um estabelecimento. O pânico tomava conta das pessoas, que corriam de um lado para o outro, desesperadas por sua segurança.   
  
\- reconheceu alguma daquelas magias? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o castanho de olhos claros negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- não – respondeu o castanho, prontamente.   
  
Eles voltaram a prestar atenção na tela, mas pararam assim que o livro negro na mesa de centro brilhou, chamando a sua atenção. Os dois se fitaram surpresos, antes de encararem o objeto. Nervoso, Derek se esticou para pegar o livro de capa dura e negra. Ele abriu o livro e o mesmo se folheou sozinho para uma das páginas finais. Os símbolos começaram a se organizar rapidamente, passando a se tornarem legíveis para Derek.   
  
\- isso é... – o moreno de olhos verdes murmurou encarando, surpreso, o modo como os símbolos haviam se organizado.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Um homem e uma adolescente corriam pelas ruas desertas daquela cidadezinha do interior. Eles estavam nervosos e desesperados. Eles viraram a direita em uma bifurcação, tomando o cuidado de olhar para trás para ver se continuavam seguidos, antes de seguirem em linha reta, antes de virarem a esquerda. A adolescente olhou para trás ao sentir algo estranho. A garota gritou assustada, antes de segurar na mão do homem e o puxar para a direita, o livrando de ser acertado.   
  
Uma grande esfera de chamas rosas passou atrás de ambos e seguiu pela rua, até desaparecer da vista dos dois. Eles continuaram correndo em linha reta, antes de verem uma cerca que os impedia de seguir. A garota puxou o homem com força, o colocando em suas costas, antes de colocar os pés na parede, apertando o passo, usando a parede para subir até a altura da cerca, a saltando.   
  
Ela continuou a correr com o homem em suas costas, antes de o mesmo descer de si e a puxar para a esquerda. Eles continuaram a correr, desesperados. Os seus olhos refletiam todo o seu medo e receio. Eles haviam ficado muito próximos naquele tempo em que se descobriram parceiros. Mas, como nem tudo eram flores, eles tinham que encontrar aquele demônio justamente quando decidiram sair para tomar um ar e namorar ao ar livre. Eles foram pegos desprevenidos por aquele demônio. Nenhum dos dois havia notado a sua presença, até que ele estivesse há menos de um metro deles. Assim que aquela aura pesada caiu sobre eles, o casal havia percebido o erro que havia cometido ao se descuidarem do mundo ao seu redor.   
  
Agora, eles corriam desesperados por sua salvação. Enquanto eram perseguidos pelo mesmo psicopata mascarado, eles passaram por toda a cidade, desviando de suas magias de cor rosa. A garota olhou para trás novamente e não viu nada. Ela puxou o homem para a direita, sussurrando um “por aqui, rápido”. Eles desceram por uma trilha rumo a vegetação. Os dois ficariam seguros na mata. A garota e o rapaz se embrenharam nos arbustos, seguindo em frente com velocidade. Parando apenas em uma clareira para poderem recuperar o fôlego.   
  
\- acha que despistamos eles? – questionou o humano, vendo a sua parceira demônio olhar para trás, encarando a mata com os olhos vermelhos.   
  
\- eu acho que sim. Ao que parece, sim. Não consigo sentir o cheiro dele se aproximando – respondeu a garota, arfante, se colocando curvada para a frente, apoiando-se nos joelhos.   
  
\- graças a Deus! – exclamou o humano, abraçando a garota e beijando o topo da testa da mesma.   
  
Eles estavam aliviados. Haviam escapado daquele adversário assustador. Mas, como sempre, alegria de pobre dura pouco. Uma risada maléfica ecoou pela campina, deixando os dois assustados. Eles procuraram a origem do som, mas não conseguiam identificar de onde ele vinha.   
  
\- não – murmurou a garota ao ver, do outro lado da campina, um corpo coberto de branco surgir, flutuando no ar.   
  
Aquele mascarado de sobretudo branco com rosa, simplesmente surgiu por entre as árvores. Ele usava uma máscara de ferro assustadora, enquanto flutuava suavemente, com os braços atrás do torso, como um homem de negócios dos tempos antigos. A garota fitou aquele baixinho, surpresa. Eles tinham acabado de os despistar, como ele surgira em sua frente, daquele jeito, como se já soubesse para onde estavam correndo? Será que eles foram atraídos para lá? Agora, que parara para pensar, de fato parecia que fora atraída para uma armadilha. Todas as magias alheias passavam por si, mas não atingiam nenhuma construção humana. Simplesmente, ela não ouvira as explosões da colisão da magia com qualquer que fosse o obstáculo.   
  
\- acharam mesmo que ficariam seguros aqui? – questionou o mascarado vendo a dupla lhe fitar assustada. A garota teve os olhos tomados pela cor vermelha, as presas se revelaram e os seus chifres começaram a crescer.   
  
\- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DA GENTE? NOS DEIXE EM PAZ! – urrou a garota, furiosa, encarando o mascarado permanecer a flutuar.   
  
\- vocês dois tem duas opções: ou vocês vem comigo, ou me entregam o livro e dão adeus um para o outro – ditou o mascarado erguendo dois dedos de uma das mãos para a dupla.   
  
\- não vamos fazer nada do que diz. Nos deixe em paz! – falou o humano, confiante, embora as suas pernas estivessem prontas para lhe deixar cair. Ele estava com tanto medo que todo o seu corpo tremia. Aquele mascarado lhe apavorava. Aquela máscara de ferro, fria e sombria, que dava um aspecto de assassino de filme de terror ao outro demônio.   
  
\- está cometendo um grande erro, humano – disse o mascarado, calmamente.   
  
\- NOS DEIXE EM PAZ! – gritou a dupla em uníssono e o livro deles brilhou.   
  
\- **_SAGUL_** – o humano invocou e a sua parceira uniu as mãos, as apontando para o demônio de sobretudo branco com detalhes em rosa   
  
Do chão a sua frente, uma enorme flor surgiu. A mesma disparou uma enorme semente no demônio de sobretudo, mas o mesmo apenas tomou altitude, fazendo a semente atingir uma árvore atrás de si. O mascarado perdeu altitude, enquanto encarava a semente explodir, liberando ácido, que corroeu a árvore e um pouco da vegetação envolta da mesma.   
  
\- uma magia fascinante, eu diria – ditou se virando para a dupla, vendo os dois rosnarem furiosos em sua direção.   
  
\- que comovente, o casalzinho até rosna em conjunto – debochou o demônio de sobretudo branco vendo a fúria nos olhos alheios aumentar.   
  
\- a mais forte – falou a garota ficando ereta. O corpo da mesma começou a se modificar.   
  
De suas costas saíram asas, de seus cabelos chifres enormes surgiram, enquanto suas orelhas se uniam ao crânio. O livro da dupla brilhou intensamente, enquanto o humano rosnava ao concentrar todo o seu ódio naquele feitiço.   
  
\- **_SAGULMURO_** – o humano invocou a magia com vontade.   
  
A garota demônio ergueu as mãos aos céus e de trás de si, uma enorme flor surgiu. A mesma desabrochou lindamente, revelando uma semente pontiaguda. A garota apontou com as mãos para o seu adversário, vendo o mesmo tomar altitude, ficando na altura da flor sem problema algum.   
  
A enorme semente fora disparada contra o demônio mascarado de sobretudo branco, o mesmo permaneceu parado, apenas encarando a semente vir em sua direção. O mascarado soltou um “hunf”, antes de jogar o torso para trás, permitindo que a semente passasse por cima de si. AssimAssim que aquela coisa pontiaguda se colocou sobre si, ele a chutou, vendo a mesma subir com velocidade. O mascarado voltou a sua pose inicial, antes de voltar a descer, ficando na altura dos dois mais altos, mas ainda sem tocar o chão.   
  
\- como eu disse: um grande erro. Não se deve me contrariar – ditou o mascarado erguendo a mão para a dupla a sua frente, que engoliu em seco.   
  
\- tudo bem, nós vamos. Nós desistimos. Nós aceitamos ir com você – disse a garota demônio vendo o mascarado fechar a mão, mas ainda a manter erguida em sua direção.   
  
\- ótimo. É bom saber que são inteligentes o suficiente para saberem até onde podem ir – falou o mascarado, se aproximando do casal com as pontas dos pés há centímetros do solo.   
  
\- o que quer de nós? – a garota voltou a repetir a pergunta vendo o demônio de sobretudo se aproximar mais, parando bem próximo de si.   
  
\- a sua força emprestada. – respondeu o mascarado dando as costas para o casal. No mesmo instante, a garota apontou com os dedos para o mascarado, ao mesmo tempo em que o livro na mão do seu parceiro brilhou.   
  
\- **_ZIRAGATEH_** – o humano invocou uma de suas magias e vários espinhos venenosos foram disparados por suas unhas.   
  
Estando daquela distância do mascarado, seria impossível que ele desviasse do ataque surpresa. Ou, pelo menos, deveria ser impossível. A imagem do demônio da mascara de ferro desapareceu do campo de visão do casal, surpreendendo a ambos. Em choque, o humano deixou os braços caírem, descrente de que o adversário desviara do seu golpe. O ar havia se movimentado contra eles, indicando, para a garota, a direção em que o mascarado havia ido. O humano sentiu um arrepio na coluna quando sentiu uma mão envolver a sua mão que segurava o livro, cobrindo a mesma.   
  
\- vou lhe dar um toque: isso não foi muito inteligente de se fazer – a voz do mascarado soou abafada, mas, mesmo assim, o casal pôde sentir a calmaria em sua voz, indicando que aquilo não fora nada para ele.   
  
A garota rugiu, se virando bruscamente, enquanto o parceiro se abaixava, repetindo a última magia que invocara, fazendo espinhos venenosos voarem na direção das costas do mascarado mais uma vez. Novamente, o mascarado desapareceu, e uma brusca movimentação no ar indicou para onde ele se dirigiu. A garota voltou a olhar para trás, vendo, agora, o demônio de sobretudo branco de fronte para si, há uma boa distância. O mascarado se posicionou do outro lado da clareira. O mais baixo voltou a erguer o punho na direção do casal, que se encontrava em choque com a velocidade do mesmo.   
  
Os dois finalmente haviam entendido. Não tinha como ganhar. Eles não tinham força o suficiente para vencer aquele adversário. Os dois estavam completamente a mercê do mascarado, que, agora, apontava o punho fechado em sua direção. Desesperados, eles ergueram as mãos, em rendição.   
  
\- nós nos rendemos – ditou o guardião do livro da garota, vendo a mesma abaixar a cabeça, envergonhada.   
  
\- tudo bem. Nós vamos com você – disse a garota tentando conter a raiva devido a humilhação que sofrera naquela luta.   
  
\- agora eu não quero mais – disse começando a abrir a mão na direção da dupla que se desesperou ainda mais.   
  
\- **_RADOMU_** – uma voz ecoou pela campina.   
  
A dupla não sabia de onde a mesma viera, mas eles também não ligavam. Eles focaram mais na esfera de fogo rosa que surgiu na palma da mão do mascarado a sua frente. A ponta do sobretudo se ergueu para trás quando a esfera rosa fora disparada. Eles até tentaram se defender usando a sua primeira magia, mas a mesma fora quebrada rapidamente, sem chance alguma de sucesso.   
  
A garota se colocou na frente do humano, o protegendo. Ela sentiu a ardência do fogo em suas costas e gritou de dor. O humano a abraçou, tentando a proteger, deixando o livro entre os corpos. Mas não adiantou. Tanto os dois quanto o livro foram envoltos pela magia. Os dois gritavam de dor, enquanto o livro queimava.   
  
\- podemos ir, agora? – questionou um corpo nas sombras, que tinha o seu rosto iluminado pelo brilho rosado do seu livro.   
  
\- agora podemos ir para onde você quiser, meu príncipe – disse o mascarado dando as costas para a dupla, que ainda se encontrava gritando de dor.   
  
\- você sabe que eu só quero ir aonde você quiser ir, meu Lord – argumentou o homem nas sombras, fechando o seu livro, fazendo o fogo rosa se apagar, deixando apenas os corpos arfantes da dupla adversária.   
  
O livro ainda queimava, embora os corpos já não tivessem sinal algum de fogo. Eles tinham queimaduras um tanto sérias, algumas de segundo grau, outras eram mais leves. Os cabelos do humano já não existiam mais, enquanto suas roupas estavam grudadas em sua pele devido ao fogo, que as derretera. Aquele humano teria que passar um bom tempo no hospital, mas ele iria se recuperar. O livro terminou de queimar e o corpo da garota explodiu em cinzas, deixando apenas o humano ali.   
  
\- então que tal irmos para casa? Você deve estar com fome – sugeriu o mascarado se aproximando do parceiro.   
  
\- ótima ideia – ditou o humano vendo o demônio segurar o sobretudo e o jogar para o lado.   
  
Para a surpresa dos dois, o livro rosa brilhou, chamando a atenção de ambos.   
  
\- uma magia nova? – questionou o demônio encarando o seu humano abrir o livro e passar a ler o mesmo.   
  
\- não – respondeu encarando o livro.   
  
\- então o que é? – indagou o demônio vendo o seu sobretudo envolver ambos os corpos.   
  
O humano sentiu o seu corpo ser envolvido pelo sobretudo e logo ambos desapareceram dali, deixando apenas o corpo queimado do humano que haviam acabado de derrotar. O humano chorava e gritava de agonia, enquanto chamava por sua parceira que agora, deveria se encontrar no inferno, de novo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- é um anúncio – respondeu Derek lendo o que se encontrava naquela página.   
  
\- “Parabéns a todos os sobreviventes. Vocês alcançaram a segunda etapa do torneio. Duzentos demônios já retornaram para o inferno. O restante de vocês deve persistir o máximo que puderem para que o melhor possa se tornar o novo Rei do Inferno. Boa Sorte e que vença o melhor” – Derek terminou de ler o anunciou brilhante que se encontrava no livro.   
  
\- então chegamos a segunda fase, hein? Quem diria? Eu não sabia que isso era dividido em fases – ditou o castanho dando de ombros e dando as costas ao Hale.   
  
Derek não deu importância a Stiles. Na verdade, ele não havia nem se quer ouvido o castanho. O Hale estava mais preocupado em processar o seu medo. É Derek estava com medo. Muito medo. Aquelas palavras ordenadas em um anúncio para os participantes mexeram com o seu peito, o apertando. Aquele número descrito naquele pequeno texto lhe causava arrepios.   
  
Duzentos.   
  
Duzentos demônios.   
  
Duzentas batalhas daquelas.   
  
E tudo isso era só o começo?!   
  
Derek estava para lá de nervoso. Ele não conseguia imaginar as batalhas das finais daquele torneio. Se somente aquela batalha contra Danny havia lhe deixado debilitado desse jeito, uma batalha na final deveria lhe matar. Derek até conseguia imaginar, magias destruindo tudo, enquanto demônios se enfrentavam violentamente, como bárbaros.   
  
\- onde merda eu fui me meter? 


	14. Divertido

Derek estava sentado no banco em sua oficina, encarando, com um leve sorriso no rosto, o castanho de olhos claros que se encontrava próximo a entrada do estabelecimento. Stiles encarava, com um brilho curioso no olhar, um gato de rua que costumava aparecer por ali. O felino estava entretido em caçar um inseto que se mostrava ser uma presa difícil de se atingir, enquanto parecia não notar o olhar do castanho para si. O Hale sorria com o sorriso bobo nos lábios do parceiro. Stiles parecia maravilhado com o bichano, coisa que era comum em qualquer lugar da terra. Aquele modo de agir de Stiles para com um simples gato fazia Minho questionar a saúde mental do rapaz. 

\- esse cara não trabalha, não? Já faz duas semanas que ele fica ali, apenas esperando você ir embora – indagou Minho, curioso, enquanto Daimon finalizava o último carro dos poucos que haviam recebido naquele dia. 

\- não seja rude, garoto. Vai ver ele não está passando por uma situação boa – repreendeu o mais velho, finalmente saindo de baixo do veículo enquanto limpava as mãos. 

\- mas se ele estivesse em uma situação ruim ele deveria estar procurando emprego, não deveria? E não vagabundando em uma oficina – argumentou o asiático de pele morena vendo o castanho piscar surpreso quando o bichano caiu do banco em que estava caçando uma pequena mariposa. O felino se ergueu, chacoalhando a cabeça, antes de começar a procurar por sua presa, novamente. Daimon deu de ombros para o argumento. 

\- vai ver a situação dele é psicologicamente complicada e ele precise de um tempo – argumentou Daimon vendo o asiático desviar o olhar para o castanho, vendo o mesmo inclinar a cabeça para o lado, como um filhote perdido que tenta compreender algo. 

\- deixe o cara em paz, Minho – repreendeu Derek rindo ao ver o castanho mover a mão, como se tentasse afastar algo, incentivando o felino, em silêncio, a conseguir alcançar o seu objetivo. Aquilo fora engraçado e um tanto fofo, ele tinha de admitir. 

\- é sério, onde você arranjou esse cara? – perguntou Minho encarando o moreno de olhos verdes desviar o olhar para si, não notando quando o animal se aproximou de Stiles, sem notar que o fazia. 

\- deixe de desconfiança, Minho. O cara é legal, ele só é... um pouco diferente – ditou Derek e no mesmo instante eles voltaram a olhar para o castanho quando ouviram um som estranho. 

Derek se viu surpreso, assim como Daimon e Minho, ao se deparar com Stiles e o felino se encarando. O pobre gato de rua estava encolhido, se inclinando para o lado, enquanto rosnava e erguia as garras em ameaça para o castanho de olhos claros. Ele parecia extremamente amedrontado e arisco, já Stiles estava confuso e perdido, enquanto via o animal que jugava bonito e engraçado se encolher com medo de si. O gato tentava a todo custo se defender cada vez que Stiles mexia algum músculo. O demônio olhou para os humanos, confuso, enquanto os mesmos estreitavam o olhar em sua direção. Minho apontou para o castanho quando o felino correu, desesperadamente, da oficina, saindo da mesma com velocidade e subindo em um poste próximo. 

\- viram isso? Até o Sphinx acha esse cara estranho – argumentou o asiático de pele morena, vendo os dois mais velhos lhe fitarem questionadores – o quê? – indagou confuso. 

\- você realmente deu nome ao gato que só aparece aqui para deitar nos pneus? – questionou Daimon vendo o mais novo dar de ombros. 

\- eu gosto dele. E preciso chamar ele por algum nome, não preciso? – argumentou o mais novo vendo o mais velho de todos negar com a cabeça dando as costas, enquanto Derek erguia uma sobrancelha apenas para enfatizar a sua expressão de questionamento. 

\- Sphinx? Com tanto nome para dar a um gato, você foi dar logo Sphinx? – perguntou Derek, lentamente, expressando completamente a sua opinião contrária ao nome dado ao pobre felino. 

\- o gato é seu? Então para de reclamar – o mais novo ditou, irritado, antes de dar as costas e seguir para o computador, onde faria a computação do quanto receberam naquele dia para fazer estatísticas no final do mês. 

Derek permaneceu abaixado onde estava, enquanto descansava, encarando o castanho permanecer sentado observando os humanos do lado de fora do estabelecimento passarem diversas vezes pela calçada, ou então dentro de carros. Ele sorriu minimamente ao se lembrar do modo como o castanho parecia entretido com o “Sphinx” há alguns instantes. Era difícil de aceitar que aquele adolescente de dezessete anos era, na verdade, um demônio que possuía habilidades mágicas que poderiam destruir prédios em um piscar de olhos com apenas uma palavra. 

Ele se lembrou de todos os momentos em que viu aquelas esferas e muros da cor negra arroxeada surgirem depois que ele havia recitado as palavras para Stiles. O moreno de olhos verdes levou uma das mãos ao ombro que há alguns dias ainda estava ferido dos raios de Aiden e Ethan. Ele ainda não entendia como um único livro poderia controlar dois demônios. Mesmo que fossem gêmeos, não fazia sentido. E daí que eles eram iguais até na magia que tinham? São corpos diferentes, pessoas diferentes. Não havia lógica! Derek fora despertado de seus pensamentos quando viu o castanho se aproximar de si e lhe encarar curioso. O rapaz se abaixou a sua frente, imitando a sua pose, enquanto lhe encarava. 

\- você está bem? – questionou vendo o humano estreitar o olhar em sua direção, confuso com suas palavras. 

\- estou. Por que? – respondeu vendo o demônio de cabelos castanhos dar de ombros. 

\- falei com você umas sete vezes, mas você só ficava aí, parado, olhando para o nada – respondeu Stiles encarando o parceiro negar com a cabeça, retirando a mão do ombro antes machucado. 

\- desculpa, Stiles. Eu estava distraído. O que quer? – desculpou-se o Hale vendo o outro negar com a cabeça. 

\- tudo bem. Eu só queria avisar que estou indo tomar um café e que já volto – disse o castanho antes de se erguer e ser seguido pelo olhar do outro. 

\- tudo bem, deixe-me lhe dar algum dinheiro – respondeu Derek vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça. 

\- não precisa – disse o demônio já dando as costas. 

\- você sabe que precisa pagar pelo café da cafeteria, certo? – indagou Derek, baixinho, observando o castanho abanar com a mão enquanto caminhava na direção da saída. 

\- não se preocupe comigo, Derek. É apenas um café – respondeu o castanho e antes que Derek pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Stiles sumiu do seu campo de visão. 

Para o moreno de olhos verdes foi quase não impossível se sentir um pouco receoso com a situação. Stiles poderia, muitas vezes, se parecer com um adolescente normal e maturo, mas na maioria das vezes o Stilinski era tão infantil e despreparado para o mundo o humano que chegava a surpreender a Derek. O Hale achava que a qualquer momento Stiles apareceria em sua porta, algemado, acompanhado de policiais por quebrar as normas da sociedade humana. Era um fato, para ele, que Stiles precisava de alguém que o ensinasse “o certo e o errado” humano, para que ele pudesse passar um pouco mais despercebido por entre as pessoas. 

O moreno de olhos verdes encarava a entrada da oficina, indeciso. Ele se perguntava se seria, realmente, uma boa ideia deixar Stiles sair por aí sem ele. Sempre que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos saía, ele retornava com algo estranho. As primeiras vezes Stiles voltava completamente molhado com uma espinha de peixe como palito de dente entre os lábios, há três dias atrás havia sido penas nos cabelos, assim como folhas e galhos secos. Aquilo lhe assustava um pouco, mas ele julgava melhor do que membros humanos pendurados na boca. Decidido em acompanhar o castanho até a cafeteria em que o viu pela segunda vez, no dia e que fora apresentado ao torneio e ao mundo de demônios que lutavam pelo título de rei do Inferno, ele se virou para avisar a Minho que iria dar uma saída, mas parou assim que uma moto adentrou o local. Segundo a regra de atendimento, aquele cliente deveria ser dele, e não poderia transferir para os outros dois, já que ele havia ficado um tempo fora devido ao estado frágil em que se encontrou depois da luta contra Danny e seus parceiros. 

\- boa tarde – cumprimentou Derek assim que o motoqueiro desceu do veículo e retirou o capacete, lhe cumprimentando. 

Stiles não poderia julgar Derek pelo modo aéreo em que o mesmo se encontrava nos últimos dias. Os humanos sempre se assustaram com ele desde que havia chegado ao mundo humano. Saber que tudo pelo que ele havia passado nos últimos dias, o que deveria chocar qualquer humano, era apenas a primeira etapa do torneio realmente deveria ser de assustar. Ele compreendia o ponto do seu humano. Derek era apenas isso. Um humano. Um frágil, indefeso e assustado humano. Qual é? Era compreensível. Derek poderia socar um demônio por horas que não iria fazer efeito algum. Já se ele levasse um golpe de algum demônio? Poderia machucar muito mais do que o esperado, sem contar que as magias eram mortais para eles. Um único Rayh seria o suficiente para matar dois humanos que tentassem bloquear a magia com seus próprios corpos. 

O castanho atravessou a rua com velocidade, pouco se importando com as reclamações dos humanos que dirigiam seus carros, os quais foram pisoteados pelo castanho, o que assustou e revoltou os seus proprietários. O demônio de cabelos castanhos parou acima de um parquímetro, ficando em pé sobre o mesmo, olhando ao redor, procurando por algum humano que parecesse disposto a lhe dar um dólar por algum serviço que exigisse algo como esforço braçal. Um tanto chateado por sua busca não ter dado muitos resultados, o castanho cruzou os braços, fazendo um biquinho, enquanto fitava o nada, pensativo. No mesmo instante ele se lembrou de um lugar que sempre lhe ofereciam uma boa quantia por trabalhos simples. Ele saltou do parquímetro no momento em que um guarda de trânsito se preparava para lhe derrubar no chão. O braço do guarda passou por baixo dos pés do castanho, que deu um mortal para a frente, antes de se segurar no poste com uma mão e deslizar pelo mesmo, girando ao redor do poste, chamando a atenção dos humanos para si, mais ainda. 

\- me desculpe por não poder interagir consigo mas não poderei ficar. Preciso trabalhar por alguns segundos – disse o castanho assim que tocou o chão com os pés. 

\- acho bom não lhe pegar sobre as coisas de novo, rapaz – alertou o guarda, vendo o castanho lhe reverenciar antes de começar a correr. 

O rapaz correu por entre os humanos, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar nos mesmos sem querer. Ele desviava de todos com velocidade e supremacia, vendo alguns dos humanos pararem para lhe fitar boquiabertos. Demorou um pouco, já que Nova York não era uma cidade pequena, mas em questão de algum tempo o demônio estava adentrando as docas com velocidade. Ele se aproximou dos trabalhadores, passando por eles procurando por alguém em específico. Assim que reconheceu o cheiro forte mesclado com o odor de suor, o rapaz sorriu e apertou o passo, passando por alguns trabalhadores que o cumprimentavam, sorrindo impressionados para a velocidade do “adolescente”. Stiles apenas acenou com a mão, enquanto se aproximava de um homem com capacete e prancheta próximo a uma máquina que servia para transportar os containers dos navios para a terra firme das docas. 

\- algo para mim hoje? – perguntou Stiles parando atrás do humano, como se não tivesse percorrido uma boa distância em tão pouco tempo. O humano se virou surpreso, antes de sorrir para a imagem do adolescente de cabelos castanhos. 

\- olha você aí. Faz um bom tempo que não aparece. Arranjou um lugar melhor para conseguir dinheiro? Por que eu posso cobrir ele... eu espero – brincou o homem vendo o mais baixo dar de ombros. 

\- não. Eu só não precisei – respondeu o castanho chamando a atenção do humano para a sua fala. Para um garoto de rua, Stiles estava muito arrumado. Claro, com a mesma camisa rendada estranha, mas ainda estava mais... descente do que antes. 

\- é impressão minha, ou você está de roupa nova? – perguntou o humano e o castanho sorriu. 

\- está sem aquele livro estranho também – comentou o humano que manuseava a máquina ali perto. 

\- achou alguém que conseguisse ler aquele troço? – indagou o humano parado a frente do demônio encarando o mesmo sorrir minimamente. 

\- é, eu achei, sim. E a roupa é nova porque a minha foi destruída um dia desse – respondeu Stiles dando de ombros vendo os dois humanos direcionarem olhares curiosos e surpreso em sua direção. 

\- você achou alguém que consegue mesmo ler aquilo? – perguntou o humano da máquina vendo o castanho dar de ombros. 

\- achei. Agora me diz se tem algo para mim – respondeu Stiles vendo o humano analisar a prancheta em suas mãos antes de estalar os dedos. 

\- tem umas caixas de madeira lá dentro que estão tortas. Elas não podem ser pegas pela máquina pois correm o risco de cair e quebrar. O seu conteúdo é frágil. Você poderia tentar as colocar no lugar? – perguntou o homem vendo o castanho menear positivamente e correr para o interior do galpão indicado pelo homem. 

Assim que fez como fora pedido pelo homem, o mesmo veio averiguar o seu trabalho, antes de lhe entregar vinte pratas por cada caixa que ele havia colocado no lugar. Stiles sorriu para o dinheiro e tratou de voltar a correr, dessa vez saindo das docas. Quando Stiles chegou a cafeteria, ele se encontrava um pouco arfante. Kandance negou com a cabeça para o castanho cansado que se jogou apoiado no balcão da cafeteria. Stiles passou algum tempo conversando com a humana. Ela era engraçada e lhe tratava bem. Ele gostava dela. O demônio estava tão entretido que se quer notou que alguém do outro lado da rua o encarava fixamente através da vitrine da cafeteria, enquanto caminhava por entre as pessoas. 

Kandance conversou, o máximo que pôde, com o castanho de estranha camisa rendada, mas logo teve que parar mais uma vez para atender alguns clientes. E esse nesse momento foi quando ela viu. A humana encarou atentamente o que estava por vir, mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava, exatamanete. Kandance se sentia curiosa para ver o desfecho daquilo. Stiles tomava o seu café normalmente, quando ouviu o sino da porta tocar, indicando que alguém entrava ou saía do estabelecimento. Foi quando ele sentiu. Aquele cheiro era inconfundível. Ele olhou para trás por sobre os ombros. O seu olhar era de puro tédio e mal humor, assim como o da criança atrás de si que lhe encarava com seriedade. O que para os humanos daquele café era apenas uma garotinha de oito anos, com um vestidinho azul fofo e um ursinho de pelúcia que confirmava a fofura da criança; era um demônio de presença marcante para Stiles, assim como o rapaz era para a garota. 

\- onde está o seu parceiro? – a garota foi direta na pergunta, com um tom de voz sério que surpreendeu Stiles. 

\- por aí. E o seu? – respondeu o castanho vendo a garota dar de ombros. 

\- fazendo suas futilidades humanas – respondeu a garota vendo o castanho levar o copo plástico aos lábios, bebendo do líquido negro quentinho. 

\- e então? Como vai ser? – perguntou Stiles passando a olhar para a frente, vendo o reflexo da garota no ar-condicionado prateado. 

\- podemos chamar eles e nos encontrarmos em um local isolado. Ou podemos simplesmente começar aqui, causar um escândalo, chamar a atenção o suficiente para que mais cedo ou mais tarde um deles apareça e um de nós dois morra – sugeriu a garota vendo o castanho ficar pensativo lhe encarando pelo reflexo do espelho abaixo do ar-condicionado. 

\- eu prefiro a primeira. Gosto demais desse café para causar algum problema aqui – ditou o demônio mais velho vendo a mais nova concordar com a cabeça. 

\- também gosto desse lugar. Me sentiria incomodada se causasse algum dano por aqui. Eles servem um bom milkshake – comentou abraçando o urso com um dos braços. 

\- não quer tomar algo comigo antes de começarmos tudo? – questionou o castanho vendo a mais nova dar de ombros. 

\- por mim tudo bem – respondeu a garota se sentando no banco ao lado do castanho. 

Eles dois se portavam educadamente, como se conhecessem um ao outro. Bom. Stiles não conhecia aquela garota, mas ela o conhecia. Assim que viu a silhueta do castanho de camisa rendada negra, o seu corpo se tornou tenso, enquanto uma excitação fora do comum lhe dominou em questão de segundos. Ela só faltou salivar por ver quem se encontrava na mesma cidade que ela logo na segunda etapa do torneio. No mesmo instante ela travou, passando a observar o demônio mais velho de longe, enquanto se perguntava se era uma boa ideia o confrontar ali, sem que seu livro e sua humana estivessem por perto para a ajudar com os feitiços. Ela sabia que aquela seria uma batalha intensa. Se o seu adversário tivesse com o parceiro e ela não, seria morte rápida na certa. 

Stiles pediu dois milk-shakes para Kandance que encarou os dois com desconfiança. Eles poderiam agir normalmente na visão de qualquer pessoa distraída, mas qualquer um que prestasse atenção sentia a tensão que havia entre a criança e o adolescente. A garçonete encarou as duas pessoas que já havia visto com livros estranhos agradecerem e passarem a ingerir o doce com educação e sem pressa alguma. A moça ficou admirando ambos evitando se olhar diretamente enquanto sugavam o líquido gelado pelo canudo branco com listras coloridas. Ela estava indecisa se questionava alguma coisa ou não. Curiosa, ela decidiu que perguntar não faria mal algum. 

\- vocês se conhecem? – perguntou a mulher vendo Stiles negar com a cabeça. 

\- nunca a vi na minha vida – respondeu o castanho surpreendendo a humana, que desviou o olhar para a criança. 

\- conheço ele de nome e de rosto. Nunca ficamos frente a frente. Se quer chegamos a ficar no mesmo ambiente antes. Nunca, se quer, pensei que ele poderia estar aqui – respondeu a garotinha, causando mais espanto ainda na mulher. 

\- então o que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Kandance, se referindo ao fato de a garota ter se aproximado de Stiles para conversar. A mulher viu a menina sorrir ladina. 

\- eu vim crescer – respondeu a garotinha lambendo os lábios enquanto sentia os seus dentes crescerem atrás dos mesmos. 

Ela estava ainda mais excitada com o cheiro do outro tão perto de si. O cheiro dele era tão forte, a presença dele era tão marcante que ela sentia o corpo inteiro tremer em ansiedade. Kandance a encarou confusa, não notando um sorriso vitorioso surgindo nos lábios do castanho ao seu lado. A garota sorriu ao ver, de soslaio, os dentes do castanho crescerem e encolherem diversas vezes, indicando que o mesmo estava tentando controlar a própria excitação. 

\- não me faça rir, criança. Não vai conseguir crescer aqui – ditou Stiles voltando a sugar o líquido gelado com vontade, enquanto via a garota repetir o seu ato, mas parando brevemente antes de acolher o canudo com os lábios. 

A garota sorriu de canto. Kandance piscou os olhos assustada quando viu as duas pessoas levemente estranhas se moverem tão rápido que rla se quer entendeu o que aconteceu. Quando piscou, o braço da garota estava direcionado para o mais velho, enquanto o mesmo segurava o pulso da garota. As unhas da garota estavam tão grandes que chegavam a ultrapassar as de Kandance, e pareciam tão afiadas quando as garras de um gato. Em um movimento rápido, a garota desferiu um soco no rosto do adolescente, quase o derrubando do banco, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas. Stiles sorriu e desferiu um tapa no rosto da garota, que a lançou para trás, quase alcançando a porta. A criança de vestido azul rolou no chão, antes de parar de quatro, encarando o adolescente. As pessoas se levantaram indignadas com a agressão sofrida pela garota. 

\- mas o que pensa que está fazendo?! – indagou um homem, claramente revoltado, indo ajudar a pobre criança. 

\- Não interfira! – ralhou a garota se soltando bruscamente, surpreendendo o homem por sua força. 

A garota avançou contra o rapaz. Ela saltou, dando um mortal para trás, tentando acertar o queixo do mais velho com o peito do pé. Stiles desviou apenas jogando o torso para o lado. Stiles desferiu um soco no abdômen da garota de vestido azul, mas a mesma segurou o seu pulso, o usando de apoio para girar no ar e chutar o rosto do demônio mais velho com os dois pés. Os humanos exclamaram em completo choque. Stiles cambaleou alguns passos, com a cabeça ainda jogada para trás. A garota não esperou por mais nada. Avançando contra o castanho mais uma vez, ela o golpeou com os dois punhos no abdômen, o jogando sentado. Antes que o outro se erguesse, ela avançou de novo, mas fora brutalmente repelida por um chute no rosto. Girando no ar, ela se colocou de pé, antes de avançar mais uma vez. Ela socou o rosto do adversário, mas teve o pescoço agarrado pelo mesmo no processo. Stiles apertou bem a mão ao redor do pescoço da garota, a mantendo no ar. 

\- eu vou lhe colocar no chão, garota. Mas com a condição de que irá se comportar para que eu possa terminar o meu lanche em paz. Devemos parar antes que causemos um alvoroço maior – ditou o demônio mais alto vendo o corpo da garota amolecer, indicando que concordava. 

Stiles soltou a garota, que caiu em pé a sua frente. Os dois começaram a ajustar as duas roupas, antes de voltarem a se sentar nos bancos que ficavam dispostos no balcão. Cada um voltou a acolher o seu milkshake com as mãos, retornando a encarar apenas a frente, ignorando o corpo ao seu lado. 

\- Cooller – disse calmamente ouvindo o castanho soltar um “hm?”, em questionamento. 

\- me chame de Cooller – disse a garota vendo o castanho lhe fitar de soslaio. 

\- devo lhe chamar por algum nome específico, ou pelo que todos lhe chamam? – indagou Cooller vendo o outro erguer o lábio superior minimamente, em desgosto. 

\- Foxy. Me chame de Foxy – Stiles cortou a garota vendo a mesma menear positivamente, antes de os dois, finalmente, acabarem com o doce em suas mãos. 

\- devemos ir agora? – perguntou Stiles e a garota deu de ombros. 

\- por mim tudo bem. Mas onde? 

\- também não sei 

\- moça, poderia nos dizer um lugar em que não tenha quase nenhuma pessoa? – perguntou a garota vendo a garçonete lhe fitar confusa. 

\- para quê querem saber? – inquiriu a mulher vendo os dois finalmente se olharem diretamente. 

\- lembra que eu pedi para você tentar ler aquele livro? – perguntou Stiles encarando a mulher menear positivamente enquanto lhe fitava confusa. 

\- lembro – respondeu a mulher vendo o castanho dar de ombros. 

\- você viu o meu livro naquele dia – disse a garotinha vendo a mulher lhe fitar surpresa. 

\- aquele livro era seu? – perguntou a mulher vendo a garota menear positivamente. 

\- eu quero queimar o livro dele e ele quer queimar o meu livro – a garotinha fora direta novamente vendo a mulher os fitar com confusão. 

\- e qual é o objetivo disso? – perguntou a mulher vendo a menina sorrir ladina, enquanto o castanho sorria vitorioso 

\- poder – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo encarando a mulher os fitar confusa e com questionamento. 

\- vamos fazer o seguinte: chamamos os nossos parceiros e nos encontramos aqui na frente do café. Eles conhecem esse lugar melhor do que nós dois. Eles que decidem onde vai ser – sugeriu o castanho vendo a garotinha dar de ombros. 

\- por mim tudo bem – disse a garota e ambos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo. 

Derek suspirou cansado. A moto havia lhe dado um pouco de trabalho, mas ele conseguiu finalizar dentro do tempo em que o cliente precisava para que não se atrasasse para o compromisso que tinha, o qual parecia ser bastante importante devido ao desespero do motoqueiro. O Hale encarou Daimon bocejar sentado no chão, próximo ao vestiário, enquanto se preparava para tirar um cochilo rápido, já Minho estava mexendo no computador sobre o balcão, ignorando a imagem de Derek quando o mesmo passou por si para se aproximar do caixa. O moreno de olhos verdes contou o dinheiro mais uma vez, o separando, enquanto pedia para Minho retirar alguns produtos da lista do estoque no computador. 

Eles trabalhavam tranquilamente. Aquele dia era um dos poucos em que eles tinham bastante tempo livre. O moreno de olhos verdes fechou a caixa registradora e viu o celular vibrar sobre uma das prateleiras do balcão. Ele direcionou o olhar para o aparelho na prateleira de baixo, vendo o nome de Cora brilhar na tela. Ao atender a chamada, ele teve que afastar o celular do ouvido com velocidade quando Cora gritou animada do outro lado. 

\- o que você quer, Cora? – indagou Derek voltando a aproximar o aparelho do rosto. 

\- como você é frio, Derek! – exclamou a mais nova do outro lado, causando estranhamento em seu irmão, que estreitou o olhar para o nada. 

\- Cora, o que você aprontou? – perguntou Derek vendo Minho lhe fitar curioso. 

\- olha, não vou tentar enrolar porque eu estou indo resolver um problema que teve na área das docas. Então, eu meio que, sem querer,... faleiproirm... – a mulher falou rápido demais e em um tom de voz baixo, quase em um murmúrio. 

\- você o quê? Eu não entendi nada – indagou Derek cobrindo a outra orelha com a mão quando a irmã mais nova repetiu, novamente, rápido demais. 

\- fala devagar, desgraça! – ralhou o mais velho e a mais nova respirou fundo uma vez. 

\- eu falei para o irmão da Jennifer sobre o divórcio – falou a mulher não podendo ver a expressão de choque do mais velho do outro lado. 

\- VOCÊ O QUÊ?! – gritou Derek fazendo Daimon se sobressaltar assustado. 

\- foi sem querer! A gente se encontrou no mercado e começamos a conversar, eu sem querer soltei a bomba quando ele perguntou quando haveria mais uma reunião de família. Ele disse que quer conversa com você a respeito do divórcio de vocês – disse a mais nova dos três irmãos, ouvindo o mais velho suspirar do outro lado da linha. 

\- eu preferia um demônio ao invés do Philip – murmurou Derek esquecendo-se completamente que ainda estava com a irmã na linha. 

\- ele não é tão ruim. Sem falar que se ele perder a cabeça você é lutador. Para você botar aquele cara no chão vai ser moleza. E qualquer coisa eu sou policial, mano. Eu posso prender ele em dois tempos. Não que eu queira ele preso. Ele é legal. Mas o código Hale não me permite ignorar o fato de ele tentar lhe agredir caso isso ocorra. Agora deixa eu desligar que já cheguei ao local – disse a mulher desligando a chamada não dando tempo para Derek dizer mais nada. 

O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou afastando o aparelho do rosto e encarando o nada. Philip, o seu cunhado, era até uma boa pessoa, calma e compreensiva, mas ele tinha um certo histórico quando se tratava da irmã mais velha. Ele sempre se envolvia em brigas por Jennifer e a coisa nunca saía boa para a outra pessoa. O Hale era um bom lutador, melhor do que Philip, com toda a certeza, mas o Blake era ainda maior do que si no quesito massa muscular. Ele não tinha medo do homem. Derek tinha receio de o cunhado não aceitar o fato de que a irmã havia desonrado a ela mesma e ao casamento que tinha. Philip era tão protetor que as vezes se tornava cego em relação a irmã. 

Por falar no diabo, Derek teve um choque e tanto ao olhar para a entrada da oficina e ver a mulher, encolhida em si mesma, lhe encarando em silêncio do outro lado da rua. O moreno de olhos verdes sentiu o corpo queimar em fúria enquanto um ódio descomunal lhe dominava com velocidade. Derek fechou o semblante em uma expressão de poucos amigos, vendo a mulher dar um passo para trás. O homem seguiu para o lado de fora do estabelecimento sem desviar o olhar do de Jennifer, que permaneceu a recuar por entre as pessoas. O Hale se viu mais furioso ainda. O que Jennifer fazia ali, lhe encarando de longe? 

Estaria ela a espera de sua saída, na esperança de arrancar mais dinheiro da oficina? Ah, Derek se sentiu mais furioso ao se lembrar do que Jennifer fizera consigo. A mulher recuou mais, dando as costas a oficina e ao moreno de olhos verdes. Derek iria gritar para que ela parasse, mas assim que abriu a boca, Stiles surgiu a sua frente com velocidade, lhe assustando. O demônio lhe segurava pelos ombros, enquanto lhe encarava com seriedade. Parecia estranho, mas Stiles estava... animado? É, ele parecia mais animado do que o comum, quase feliz. 

\- Derek, está livre, agora? – perguntou o castanho de olhos claros vendo o moreno de olhos verdes-lhe encarar com seriedade, antes de desviar o olhar para onde antes estava Jennifer, vendo que a mesma já havia sumido. 

\- o que você quer? – ele voltou a encarar o castanho, que ainda lhe segurava pelos ombros. 

\- está livre? Tipo, muito livre? – Stiles repetiu a pergunta, animado. 

\- estou, eu acho. Por que? – questionou Derek, desconfiado de toda a animação de Stiles. 

Não era como se Stiles fosse mal-humorado, ou pouco animado. Longe disso. Aquele demônio de cabelos castanhos era elétrico e bastante animado, sempre procurando algo para lhe entreter e sempre se mostrando muito curioso e aberto a experiências. Só que, naquele momento, Stiles parecia mais animado do que nunca. E isso era estranho. Algo dentro de Derek dizia que algo estava errado. 

\- espero que esteja com a sua máscara – sussurrou Stiles lançando um olhar sugestivo para o moreno de olhos verdes, que lhe fitou confuso por um tempo, antes de tomar uma expressão de choque. 

\- você está me dizendo que... 

\- temos uma batalha – Stiles anunciou, ainda em sussurros para que Minho e Daimon não lhe escutassem. Derek lhe fitou surpreso antes de olhar ao redor, xingando baixinho. Ele estava tenso. Jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse aos seus amigos, muito menos queria que sua preciosa oficina fosse destruída em uma batalha. 

\- Derek, se acalme. Ela não tem intensão de causar danos aos humanos, assim como nós – o Stilinski tratou de tranquilizar o moreno de olhos verdes, que respirou um pouco aliviado com a informação. 

\- e onde ela está? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho cruzar os braços diante do peito. 

\- em frente ao café onde Kandance trabalha. Marcamos de nos encontrarmos lá, mas não para lutar. Estamos indo lá para você e o guardião dela decidirem qual é o local mais deserto para lutarmos – Stiles tratou de explicar rapidamente antes que o Hale surtasse ao saber que dois demônios se encontrariam na frente de um café. 

\- tem certeza de que não irão usar as pessoas do café como reféns? – perguntou Derek vendo o menear positivamente. 

\- eu sei que não. Cooller é ambiciosa e o cheiro dela era de excitação. Ela quer essa luta, não apenas uma vitória simples – respondeu Stiles com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, antes de deslizar a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior, em desejo. 

\- você está animado com essa luta? – questionou Derek ainda em sussurro. 

\- eu estou excitado para isso, sim. O cheiro dela era ácido e forte. Apenas demônios fortes tem um cheiro ácido e forte – disse Stiles sorrindo para o moreno de olhos verdes, que lhe fitou um tanto preocupado. 

\- o que vocês dois tanto sussurram, hein? – questionou Minho, chamando a atenção da dupla, que lhe fitou. Derek com surpresa e Stiles com animação. 

\- certo, eu só vou tomar um banho rápido. Eles não precisam saber onde trabalho – sussurrou Derek, antes de se virar para o amigo. 

\- ah... nada demais. Apenas bobagens. Escute, Minho, eu vou dar uma saída. Devo demorar um pouco, mas chego antes de fecharem a oficina – ditou Derek indo até o vestiário enquanto Minho e Daimon estreitavam o olhar na direção do Hale, antes de desviarem o olhar para Stiles, que se abaixava, sorrindo animado e abraçando o próprio corpo. Ele estava animado para poder enfrentar a garotinha de cabelos castanhos e vestido azul escuro. Tão animado que se quer conseguia disfarçar toa a sua animação e excitação. 

\- isso tem que ser demasiado divertido – murmurou olhando para as próprias mãos unidas, enquanto sorria largo na direção delas, o que gerava olhares confusos e Minho e Daimon em sua direção. 


	15. Ser

\- você me parece preocupada – comentou a adolescente encarando a jovem mulher a sua frente, enquanto um grupo de homens se encontrava atrás de si, jogados em um sofá, todos devidamente vestidos para a ocasião, como sempre se vestiam, roupas pretas com detalhes no estilo punk, enquanto a mulher usava um vestido branco comum, mas com acessórios que combinavam com as roupas dos homens.

\- não está nervosa, está? – perguntou um dos homens encarando a morena negar com a cabeça.

\- não. Só estou pensando em uma coisa, aqui – respondeu a mulher ainda concentrada em seu colo.

\- algo lhe incomoda? – perguntou a adolescente encarando a mulher negar com a cabeça.

\- só estou pensando, mesmo. Não tem nada me preocupando. Eu só estou pensando, mesmo. Parem de se preocupar comigo – respondeu a mulher desviando o olhar de seu colo para a parede ao seu lado, pensativa.

\- tudo bem. Mas pode ao menos me dizer em o que está pensando? – pediu a adolescente vendo a mulher de belos cabelos negros desviar o olhar para si e sorrir vitoriosa.

\- combos – respondeu vendo a mais nova lhe fitar com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- está pensando nisso em uma hora dessas? – perguntou a mais nova cruzando os braços, enquanto sorria orgulhosa na direção da mais velha.

\- mas é claro que sim, Lydia! Nunca se sabe quando algum deles vai vir atrás de você e do seu livro, certo? – respondeu a morena levando as suas mãos ao seu colo, fechando um livro de capa rosa escura que havia ali.

\- está certa. Porém haverá intervalos por um tempo. A maioria deles corre quando sentem que eu estou por perto – disse a ruiva se aproximando e se sentando, elegantemente, ao lado da morena.

\- é por isso que gosto de ficar pensando nisso durante os intervalos. Os poucos que procuram por seu livro costumam ser mais fortes do que a média – respondeu a morena sorrindo para a garota demônio de cabelos ruivos.

\- você realmente está gostando do torneio, não é? – perguntou a ruiva vendo a sua guardiã do livro lhe fitar com um sorriso travesso.

\- eu sou uma cantora famosa. Minha vida se tornou monótona. Um torneio secreto é algo excitante, ao meu ver – respondeu a morena vendo a outra gargalhar.

\- vocês ainda estão falando desse tal torneio secreto? – questionou um os homens enquanto tocava a guitarra em seu colo.

\- desde que a ruiva chegou elas duas só falam disso – reclamou o baterista cruzando os braços e olhando fixamente para Lydia. Ele ainda achava que a ruiva estava distraindo a vocalista da banda do objetivo principal: chegar no topo das paradas.

\- ainda com inveja por não poderem participar do torneio? – perguntou a morena exibindo o livro para os amigos de banda.

\- ainda não entendo. Por que não posso participar desse tal torneio? – argumentou o guitarrista e o baixista ao seu lado rolou os olhos, assim como o baterista.

\- as regras são simples: encontre alguém com um livro desses, e isso já é difícil; depois tente ler o livro. Se você conseguir ler, você está dentro e forma dupla com a pessoa que lhe entrega o livro. Se não conseguir, você está fora – ditou Allison encarando o amigo suspirar irritado.

\- e onde eu encontro um desses? – perguntou apontando para o livro.

\- você não encontra. A pessoa que tem o livro é que lhe encontra – respondeu Lydia encarando o humano com divertimento na face.

\- isso mesmo. Lydia que me encontrou – disse a morena vendo o amigo estreitar o olhar para a ruiva, que o encarava com diversão no olhar.

\- e sinto lhe desapontar, mas as inscrições já acabaram. Já estamos na segunda etapa do torneio quem tinha que entrar, entrou – ditou a ruiva vendo o homem estalar a língua no céu da boca, irritado.

\- e o que vocês têm que fazer nesse torneio? – perguntou o baterista, entediado, vendo as duas sorrirem ladinas.

\- em resumo, queimar o livro das outras duplas – responderam em uníssono e logo a porta do camarim fora aberta por uma mulher.

\- o show já vai começar – anunciou a mulher antes de dar espaço para que a banda saísse do camarim.

\- certo, vamos – ditou o baterista se erguendo de imediato.

\- estarei assistindo atrás das cortinas – anunciou Lydia seguindo o mesmo caminho que a banda até que o grupo subiu ao palco e ela ficou para trás com a humana que estava a organizar tudo.

Assim que o show estava chegando ao final, Lydia suspirou e deu meia volta, se retirando do local. A mulher perguntou se ela não iria assistir até o final, mas a ruiva negou dizendo que havia se esquecido de algo no camarim. Desfilando elegantemente pelos corredores da casa de show em que o show da banda de sua parceira era realizado, a ruiva se dirigiu para o ambiente em que estava com o grupo musical antes de o show começar com os pensamentos afiados e os instintos a mil. Assim que chegou ao corredor do camarim, Lydia sorriu vitoriosa no momento que o cheiro de demônio atingiu suas narinas com suavidade. Não era um demônio forte, como ela havia imaginado, e muito menos um demônio forte escondendo sua essência como ela temia que fosse. A ruiva ouviu o demônio e o guardião do mesmo revirando todo o camarim, enquanto ela se aproximava silenciosamente, tomando o cuidado para esconder sua essência com o intuito de os pegar de surpresa. Assim que parou na porta do camarim, ela pôde ver a bagunça em que o mesmo se encontrava, enquanto via dois homens revirando o mesmo com urgência.

\- rápido! Elas podem chegar a qualquer momento – ditou o humano enquanto revirava tudo o que podia esconder um livro de demônio.

\- eu estou indo o mais rápido que posso – rebateu o demônio também revirando tudo.

\- não vão encontrar o livro aí – ditou Lydia sorrindo vitoriosa quando a dupla se virou para lhe encarar, surpresa.

\- v-você! – o demônio disse, aterrorizado, enquanto se segurava para não deixar o seu corpo tremer diante da ruiva.

\- vamos para o estacionamento. Seria inapropriado lutar aqui – ordenou a ruiva dando as costas para a dupla e começando a caminhar para fora.

O humano iria se aproximar do demônio para dizer que eles deveriam fugir, quando a ruiva parou e o homem viu o seu parceiro cobrir o nariz e a boca com uma das mãos enquanto o seu corpo começava a tremer e a suar. O homem, em choque, parou onde estava, vendo o parceiro simplesmente começar a chorar enquanto abaixava o olhar para o chão. Ele já não entendia mais nada. Aquilo era uma magia? Mas ele não havia ouvido ninguém recitar nada.

\- acho que o meu cheiro já deve lhe servir de aviso. Se fugirem, eu irei atrás de vocês com tudo o que tenho. Quiseram me enfrentar, agora vocês irão – falou voltando a caminhar, ignorando completamente a dupla de homens atrás de si.

A morena suspirou um pouco cansada. Ela adorava cantar e tinha certeza de que sua vida jamais faria sentido sem um palco e um público. Mas ela se sentia tão... desgostosa. Ela sentia que sua vida podia ter mais sentido. Sua vida poderia ser mais divertida. A mulher amava os seus amigos e se divertia muito tocando com eles, seja em uma garagem, como no passado, ou em algum palco como uma banda famosa. Fazer parte da Huntres sempre iria lhe divertir e lhe deixar feliz. No entanto, ela precisava de outra coisa, ultimamente. Ela já era uma adulta, mas mesmo assim não se sentia como alguém que já havia vivido muita coisa. Assim que ela e os seus amigos alcançaram o estacionamento, a morena se viu surpresa, assim como os seus amigos, ao ouvir alguém gritar de dor e ódio.

Todos olharam para o carro da morena, de onde havia vindo o grito e se viram surpresos ao observarem uma chuva de cinzas ocorrer perto do veículo. Eles se focaram no homem que estava jogado ao lado do veículo, sentado enquanto estava com a mão no ombro e chorava mudo por algum motivo. Ao lado do homem havia uma marca de que algo retangular havia sido queimado no chão. A morena ergueu o olhar para a ruiva, sorrindo vitoriosa ao ver a mesma brincar com um isqueiro, enquanto estava sentada no teto do carro, com as pernas cruzadas elegantemente.

\- sério que eu perdi uma batalha? – perguntou a morena, chateada, vendo a ruiva descer do carro e sorrir vitoriosa para a parceira.

\- você demorou tanto, Allison, que eu tive que queimar o livro sem você – a demônio de cabelos ruivos viu a morena sorrir, retirando o livro rosado das costas.

\- as vezes é tão irritante o fato de você ser uma das favoritas do torneio – ditou Allison ainda sorrindo, vendo a ruiva guardar o isqueiro na cintura, enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

\- você tece o privilégio de ser a parceira da nova ganhadora do torneio – falou com um ar de superioridade

\- ainda não vou me curvar para você, se é o que pretende – disse a morena colocando o livro de baixo do braço.

Lydia apenas sorriu de canto.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- ele chegou – disse Cooller, parada, de costas para Stiles e Derek, enquanto os mesmos se aproximavam.

\- então vocês realmente vieram – disse uma mulher de cabelos cacheados que se encontrava de braços cruzados ao redor de um livro, que se encontrava diante do seu peito.

\- desculpe a demora – pediu Derek, ignorando os olhares das pessoas para a sua máscara de lobo, assim como para a de Stiles. A mulher finalmente os encarou e parou ao se deparar com as máscaras da dupla.

\- mas o que é isso? Acha que é algum tipo de super herói ou coisa do tipo? – perguntou a mulher não se importando em rir da cara da dupla a sua frente. Derek tentou grunhir em desgosto e raiva sem abrir a boca, mas o som acabou saindo como um rosnado, o que acabou alimentando os risos da humana.

\- isso é para depois a polícia não vir bater em minha porta cobrando pelos estragos que causarmos – ditou Derek vendo a mulher bufar em desdém.

\- querido, temos demônios. O que polícia que pode fazer com a gente? – perguntou a mulher jogando a mão para o lado e Derek pôde ver um brilho de um anel de diamantes.

\- quer mesmo falar de mim? Você está dando uma de mulher gato com a sua demônio – provocou Derek vendo a mulher olhar para as joias que lhe cobriam o corpo e para o vestido caro que usava.

\- meow, lobinho. Meow. – disse a mulher sorrindo e arranhando o ar com a mão na direção do mascarado.

\- vocês estão tão calados – argumentou a mulher, tentando mudar de assunto ao notar que ambos os parceiros estavam em silêncio.

Derek desviou o olhar para Stiles, ainda um pouco tenso. Ele ainda estava com bastante receio de que aquelas duas começassem a usar os humanos ao seu redor como chantagem para os deixar impossibilitados de atacar. Derek ainda não estava acostumado com aquele negócio de magias e coisas fora do comum, mas ele podia reconhecer que as magias de Stiles causavam um estrago que não era nem um pouco pequeno. Quando o Hale percebeu o que os dois demônios estavam fazendo, ele se esqueceu completamente de sua tensão, se focando apenas em como aquilo era estranho.

Stiles, um demônio que aparentava ter dezessete anos, estava abaixado, quase ficando de quatro, para ficar na altura da garota, que aparentava ter onze anos, enquanto os dois rosnavam. Exatamente. Eles rosnavam, pareciam animais selvagens. Os rosnados eram audíveis e chamavam a atenção das pessoas ao redor, que encaravam a cena com curiosidade. Não era todo dia que se via um adolescente, quase um homem, rosnando, literalmente, com uma garota de onze anos, que rosnava em resposta com a mesma intensidade. Derek fez uma careta de confusão por detrás da máscara, assim como a mulher a sua frente. Era uma cena estranha de se ver.

\- o que está fazendo? – inquiriu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho mascarado não desviar o olhar da garota.

\- ela me irrita com essa prepotência – respondeu o castanho e a garota rosnou com mais intensidade, como um animal que ameaça atacar.

\- e você me irrita por manter essa banca de bonzão – disse a pequena enquanto via o adolescente sorrir ladino antes de se erguer, parando de rosnar.

Ele há ia retornado a manter uma pose superior. Já que aquilo a irritava, ele iria o fazer com toda a satisfação do mundo. Os rosnados de Cooller aumentaram.

\- certo, certo. Acho que um parque pouco visitado seria perfeito. E o que você acha? – perguntou a mulher encarando o humano mascarado lhe fitar com os olhos verdes destacados pelo branco das bordas da máscara ao redor dos mesmos.

\- eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Tem uma área perto do rio. Ela é deserta, quase literalmente. Tem até uma vegetação sofrendo com o calor e falta de água, mesmo estando ao lado do rio – explicou o homem de barba que ficava exibida por sua máscara, que não continha a mandíbula inferior.

\- então vamos logo, lobo mau – disse a mulher encarando moreno de máscara lhe dar as costas, com cuidado, antes de começar a caminhar.

Derek odiava ser o centro das atenções, por isso ele tratou de apertar logo o passo. Ele queria, a todo custo, sair da mira dos olhares questionadores das pessoas, que sempre o olhavam em um leve estranhamento, mas logo o ignoravam, afim de seguirem com suas vidas. Mesmo que fosse rápido, ele odiava aquele tipo de olhar para si. Ele se sentia tão ridículo com essa máscara por causa do olhar das pessoas, que ele sentia vontade de apertar o “foda-se” e arrancar aquilo de sua face. Mas então ele se lembrava de Laura, Cora, Minho e Daimon. Ele se lembrava do que aquilo poderia gerar, por isso engolia a vergonha e se mantinha com a máscara no rosto.

Já Cooller e sua parceira, caminhavam normalmente, como se não fossem ladras que vinham assaltando as cidades por onde passavam. Elas pareciam tão livres. Parecia até que as coisas que faziam não tinham a menor chance de trazerem consequências para elas, ou pelo menos para a humana, já que Cooller iria voltar ao mundo demônio mais cedo ou mais tarde. Stiles olhava para a demônio por sobre os ombros, com a boca de sua máscara aberta, para que, assim, ele pudesse exibir as suas presas verdadeiras para a sua adversaria. Os olhos de ambos não deixavam de sustentar um brilho vermelho desde que se encontraram novamente, no café, com seus parceiros.

\- e então? Qual é o tipo de vocês? – perguntou a mulher encarando a dupla adversária lhe ignorar. Derek a favor de encarar o caminho e ignorar os olhares das pessoas, enquanto que Stiles se focava, única e exclusivamente, em Cooller.

\- Darkus – responderam Cooller e Stiles, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ainda se encravam com intensidade.

\- hm... Trevas, então... – murmurou a mulher olhando para cima, pensativa.

\- é, somos de trevas. E vocês? – respondeu Derek, curioso. Se elas podiam saber o elemento deles antes da batalha, ele também poderia saber, certo?

\- nós somos de...

\- Hydrus – novamente Stiles e Cooller disseram de forma sincronizada.

\- está bem, vocês dois estão começando a me irritar. Parem já com isso de falarem as coisas ao mesmo tempo – disse a mulher batendo com a contra a capa do livro azul em sua outra mão.

\- St... Foxy, por que está rosnando assim para essa garota? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho desviar o olhar para lhe encarar rapidamente, antes de voltar a olhar para a pequena garota de vestido azul.

\- estou há muito tempo sem uma luta, Alfa. Eu sei que Cooller não vai me dar o mesmo prazer que Aiden e Ethan me deram, mas já vai ser alguma coisa – respondeu Stiles fazendo a garota rosnar mais alto em sua direção, fazendo uma mulher que passava ao lado dela se sobressaltar assustada, enquanto soltava um grito.

\- isso é o que vamos ver, Foxy – ditou a garota sentindo suas orelhas começarem a crescer para os lados e começarem a gerar escamas.

\- chegamos – disse Derek assim que alcançaram o rio.

\- mas gente! Você não brincou, mesmo, quando disse que essa porra era deserta. Vai servir – ditou a mulher e logo as duas duplas começaram a se separar.

\- vamos logo com isso – disse a mulher segurando o livro com apenas uma mão e o mesmo começou a se folhear sozinho. Derek repetiu o ato da mulher e seu livro se folheou sozinho assim que ele pensou na esfera negra que era o seu primeiro feitiço, parando na folha exata dele.

\- quando você quiser – disse Cooller abrindo as mãos e as apontando para a dupla a sua frente.

\- vamos lá, garotas. Me divirtam! – ditou Stiles com uma das mãos na cintura e a outra caída ao lado do corpo, em uma pose despreocupada.

“Como pode ficar tão calmo sabendo que está em outra luta maluca dessas?”

Derek se perguntava, encarando o modo despojado em que Stiles se posicionava diante da dupla adversária. Derek estava tenso. Ele se sentia tão receoso do que pudesse sair dali. Eles estavam lutando com outro demônio que usava a água como elemento de suas magias, para piorar a sua situação, eles se encontravam ao lado de um rio. Havia como piorar isso? Derek esperava muito que não. Em sua mente, flash’s da luta contra Danny e os demônios gêmeos vinham com frequência. Como os momentos em que ele fora atingido e no momento em que os ataques de ambos os demônios destruíam tudo, como por exemplo o prédio.

\- vai lá, garota. Detone aquele idiota – ditou a mulher apontando com a mão livre para Stiles e, no mesmo instante, Cooller avançou contra o mais velho. Derek engoliu em seco e Stiles sorriu ladino.

\- eu vou crescer usando você – disse a garota cerrando os punhos quando finalmente alcançou o mascarado.

Stiles sorriu mais ainda quando a garota se preparou para lhe golpear com o punho esquerdo. Ele apenas moveu a perna esquerda, tentando golpear o lado direito do corpo da menina, mas a mesma surpreendeu Derek quando, com apenas uma mão, bloqueou o golpe de Stiles. Cooller continuou com o golpe de seu punho esquerdo, pelo menos até que a palma da mão de Stiles o bloqueasse. A garota rosnou para o seu adversário, antes de, com a mão direita, segurar a perna esquerda do mascarado, fortemente, antes de girar o corpo, surpreendendo Stiles quando o mesmo começou a ser girado no ar. A menina largou o castanho na direção do guardião mascarado.

\- agora, Meredith – disse Cooler estendendo as mãos para o corpo de Stiles, que ainda voava na direção de Derek, sua guardiã sorriu e o livro em sua mão brilhou.

\- _**CHIKA**_ – a mulher invocou sua magia e um brilho azul surgiu nas mãos de Cooller, antes de cristais de gelo voarem na direção de Stiles e Derek.

Stiles encarou os cristais do tamanho de um pé humano adulto, porém pontiagudos voarem em sua direção. O castanho de máscara apenas ergueu uma das mãos na direção dos cristais de gelo e Meredith e Cooller encararam o demônio atentamente para poderem entender como a sua magia funcionava, mas, para a surpresa de Stiles, nada saiu de sua mão. Ele assistiu, surpreso, os cristais de gelo se aproximarem de seu corpo antes de, rapidamente, ele girar o corpo para o lado permitindo que os cristais lançados por Cooller passassem por si. Stiles olhou para trás, vendo o Derek parado, fora do alcance dos cristais de gelo, lhe encarando com certo desespero.

“Ele deve ter pensado que é melhor guardarmos energia, já que eu posso desviar disso”

Pensou Stiles, enquanto desviava o olhar de Derek para a dupla adversária. Meredith estalou os dedos e em questão de segundos Cooller apareceu diante de Stiles. A garota tentou golpear Stiles com o pé, mas fora impedida quando Foxy lhe golpeou o peito com a palma da mão, mandando a garota para trás até a mesma aterrissar ao lado da parceira. A garota de pele pálida e vestido azul voltou a correr na direção de Stiles, mas, assim que se aproximou do mesmo, o castanho se abaixou com velocidade, desferindo uma rasteira na garota. No entanto, Cooller fora mais rápida e saltou, desviando da rasteira.

\- sou eu quem vai te mandar de volta para o inferno – disse a garota e o livro azul brilhou na mão de Meredith quando a mesma pensou em invocar a magia.

Stiles sorriu.

Em um movimento rápido, ainda girando, o demônio com máscara de raposa se ergueu e inclinou o corpo para o lado, enquanto erguia uma das pernas. No ar, sem ter como se esquivar, Cooller fora atingida pela perna de Stiles, quando o mesmo continuou a girar até que a perna lhe atingisse com força e lhe mandasse de volta na direção da mulher que protegia o seu livro. A humana de cabelos cacheados observou a criança demônio girar no ar, antes de cair em pé, apoiada em uma mão. Ela ainda se surpreendia em como crianças demônios podiam se defender melhor do que um humano adulto.

\- mais uma vez, Cooller – disse a mulher apontando para o castanho.

\- certo, Meredith – falou a menina avançando novamente. Assim que a garota se aproximou do mascarado que se intitulava Foxy, o livro na mão da humana brilhou.

\- _**CHIKA**_ – a mulher invocou o feitiço e as mãos de Cooller começaram a brilhar.

Stiles saltou para o lado, desviando dos cristais de gelo, mas um deles acabou atingindo a lateral do seu corpo de raspão, rasgando sua camisa e criando um corte em seu torso. Stiles rosnou para aquilo e avançou contra a garotinha. O castanho correu até Cooller, que se preparou para lhe interceptar com um golpe do punho esquerdo, mas a garota fora surpreendida quando o castanho se jogou de quatro no chão, de costas para si, enquanto deslizava pela areia. Stiles sorriu para a distração da garota, que se via confusa com o seu ato, e ergueu as duas pernas, acertando os calcanhares no queixo da menina, a erguendo do chão com o golpe.

\- ei, Alfa, por que não mostramos a elas um pouco do nosso poder? – perguntou Stiles apontando com a mão para a garota, mas, novamente, nada ocorreu.

\- Alfa – Stiles chamou, dessa vez olhando para Derek.

Stiles se surpreendeu ao ver Derek olhando para o corpo da garota, que ainda caía, em choque. O castanho se viu perdido. O corpo do Hale tremia, enquanto o livro aberto em suas mãos não emitia brilho algum. Stiles se perguntava o que diabos estaria acontecendo com Derek. Ele sentia que precisava fazer algo pelo seu humano, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, um pé pequeno lhe atingiu a lateral do torso com tanta força que Stiles sentiu quando os ossos de suas costelas racharam com o golpe. O demônio mascarado rolou pelo chão até que sua velocidade fosse fraca o suficiente para que os galhos secos da vegetação morta lhe parassem.

Derek olhou assustado quando a criança jogou Stiles para longe como se fosse uma boneca de pano surrado. Ele estava tão amedrontado. Ele veio o percurso inteiro até aquele local se lembrando que essa era uma batalha da segunda fase do torneio. Se na primeira ele já havia tido aquela batalha contra Danny e os gêmeos, como não seria uma batalha da segunda? Ele já podia sentir o quão intensa era ao ver o que apenas uma garota de onze anos conseguia fazer. As suas pernas tremiam, os seus braços pesavam e a sua garganta estava tão seca. Ele suava frio, enquanto encarava Meredith sorrir ladina em sua direção. A mulher parecia saber exatamente o que ele estava sentindo.

\- hunf, quando Cooller disse que essa seria uma luta intensa, já que o demônio era forte, eu imaginei que isso serviria para mim também, mas pelo visto a minha parte vai ser fácil – disse a mulher encarando o homem engolir em seco.

\- qual é o seu problema, Alfa? – perguntou Stiles encarando o moreno de olhos verdes lhe direcionar o olhar. O Stilinski se ergueu e voltou a encarar o seu parceiro, finalmente percebendo como o corpo do humano tremia.

\- isso é muito arriscado – murmurou Derek encarando a garotinha sorrir vitoriosa em sua direção.

\- para mim já está claro que você não deve ser tão forte aqui como é no Inferno – disse Cooller encarando Foxy rosnar furioso em sua direção.

\- eu vou lhe mostrar boas maneiras – disse o castanho sentindo os ossos rachados em si voltarem a se ligar, desfazendo a rachadura.

\- hunf. Não vai poder comigo, Foxy. Você está fraco. Você está fraco... porque o seu humano é fraco – falou a menina apontando com o polegar para Derek que engoliu em seco novamente.

“Eu sou fraco”

Derek pensou vendo a menina, ainda com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, lhe encarar de soslaio. Em sua mente, memórias das outras batalhas vieram com força. No confronto contra Marvel, Stiles quase perdeu uma perna porque ele havia ficado com medo do outro demônio e de suas esferas flamejantes. Na batalha contra Danny, o castanho quase retornou ao mundo dele porque Derek havia sido intimidado pelos adversários e chantageado por eles usando a sua maldita ex-mulher. Um dos gêmeos havia dito para Derek que ele limitava, e muito, Stiles, também. Derek se lembrava das palavras exatas do demônio mascarado.

“Devo dizer que você enfraquece e muito o seu demônio. O quê? A verdade machuca, humano. De onde eu venho, as pessoas fariam fila para ver o confronto entre Stiles Stilinski e eu. No Inferno, essa batalha seria épica. O estádio estaria aos pedaços, enquanto o impacto entre nossas magias criaria ventanias capazes de arrancar telhados, derrubar árvores e assustar os animais mais ferozes”

Derek se sentia tão assustado. Ele se lembrou de como o confronto entre as magias de Stiles e Aithan eram ferozes. O homem engoliu em seco, encarando o livro em sua mão, o qual não continha brilho algum. Ele não sentia mais vontade de lutar naquilo. O seu medo era grande demais para ele ter peito de invocar qualquer magia. Ele se sentia tão inútil. O Hale engoliu em seco ao ver a garotinha erguer a mão em sua direção. O humano cambaleou para trás assim que percebeu a ameaça para si, mas o seu pé ficou preso a um galho seco que havia ali. Meredith sorriu assim que viu que a mão de Cooller perseguia o livro negro.

\- _**CHIKA**_ – a humana invocou a sua primeira magia novamente, enquanto o seu rosto era iluminado pelo brilho azul.

O brilho da magia surgiu nas mãos da garota de vestido azul. Cooller sorriu quando sentiu a temperatura ao redor de suas mãos diminuir até se tornar agradável para a sua pele e logo os cristais de gelo foram disparados de suas mãos. Derek engoliu em seco ao ver que não teria tempo de se jogar para o lado sem ser atingido por nenhum daqueles cristais do tamanho de um pé adulto humano. Derek fechou os olhos e logo ouviu o som de galhos se movendo. Ele deveria ter caído após receber o ataque, mas estranhou o fato de não sentir nada e logo tratou de abrir os olhos, se surpreendendo ao encontrar Stiles parado diante de si.

\- mas... - Derek murmurou, mas parou assim que viu que os vários cristais de gelo caídos no chão, ao lado do corpo de Stiles.

\- o que nós conversamos antes? Eu lhe protejo, apenas leia o livro – disse o demônio de máscara de raposa se virando para encarar o humano com máscara de lobo, que se surpreendeu novamente ao ver que quatro cristais de gelo perfuravam o corpo do outro.

\- o seu corpo... – murmurou Derek vendo o outro remover os cristais como se eles não fossem nada e os jogando no chão, ao lado dos outros.

\- isso não é nada. Agora se concentre e leia as magias – ditou Stiles encarando o humano lhe fitar surpreso antes de abaixar a cabeça.

\- e...eu não consigo. Isso é muito perigoso e... – Derek fora calado pelo castanho que pisara com força contra os cristais de gelo.

\- você consegue, sim. Já fez isso antes – rebateu Stiles se virando para encarar o humano de frente.

\- não dá. Eu sou fraco, cara. Você quase sempre perde por minha causa – argumentou Derek encarando o livro negro sem brilho na sua mão.

\- besteira. Você é forte – rebateu Stiles vendo o humano suspirar.

\- desista. Está na cara que o seu humano não nasceu para esse tipo de luta – ditou Meredith encarando a dupla adversária com superioridade.

\- ela está certa, Stiles. Eu não nasci para isso – murmurou Derek ainda encarando o livro em sua mão, tristonho.

\- você disse que eu quase sempre perco por sua causa? – perguntou Stiles vendo o moreno de olhos verdes menear positivamente.

\- na luta contra Marvel você quase morre por minha causa. Contra Ethan e Aiden então? Eu ia entregar o seu livro, Stiles! – falou Derek vendo o parceiro menear positivamente.

\- e daí? – perguntou Stiles vendo o moreno lhe fitar confuso.

\- e daí?! - inquiriu Derek, perplexo.

\- é. E daí que você quase entregou o meu livro? As circunstâncias diziam que era o certo. Você achou que eu havia perdido. Era eu ou um ente querido. É claro que você escolheria a sua ex-mulher. Todo mundo faria isso. Na verdade, eu fiquei surpreso quando você decidiu lutar ao invés de entregar logo o meu livro. Contra Marvel?! Foi você que que ficou e invocou a nossa segunda para mim. E digo mais, na luta contra Greenberg, eu ganhei porque você decidiu me ajudar. Se você não lesse o meu livro, eu já teria retornado há muito tempo – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar surpreso e pensativo.

\- mas eu sou fraco. Eu lhe deixo fraco, Stiles – argumentou Derek vendo o castanho bufar indignado.

\- até parece. Você me deixa forte, humano tolo. Sem você eu seria uns dos mais fracos. Não existe demônio forte sem mágica e você faz a minha mágica acontecer, Alfa. Você é a minha mágica. E não venha me dizer que não nasceu para isso. Você é um lutador. Um lutador de luta livre. Se o seu estilo é livre, você é um lutador para qualquer tipo de luta. E isso é uma luta! Seja um lutador – disse o castanho vendo o moreno ficar pensativo. Aos poucos, o semblante de Derek ia mudando. O homem parecia recuperara força e a coragem aos poucos.

\- e sobre você ser fraco. Quero que se lembre da luta contra Cruel – ditou o castanho vendo Derek lhe fitar pensativo.

“Você estava mais forte”

As palavras de Stiles ecoaram em sua mente e Derek sentiu uma determinação crescer em seu peito de forma surpreendente. Ele ainda tinha medo, sim. Aquelas lutas eram perigosas e ele sabia disso. Não havia como negar. Mas ele também sabia que Stiles era um demônio forte. Aithan havia lhe confirmado isso. E se ele tinha Stiles e o seu livro com ele, então ele poderia se defender daquelas magias perigosas. Stiles sempre lhe protegia, com ou sem magia. Ele era único para o castanho e Stiles lhe defenderia até não poder se erguer mais.

\- certo. Me desculpe por essa crise existencial fora de hora – ditou Derek vendo o castanho menear em sua direção, lhe fazendo menear de volta para que o demônio soubesse que ele estava bem.

\- ótimo. Agora vamos começar com isso – falou o demônio com máscara de raposa e ambos se viraram para o adversário de sua espécie.

\- hm? Decidiu virar homem de última hora? – perguntou a mulher vendo o mascarado sorrir largo em sua direção.

\- me desculpe por isso. É que eu ainda sou novo nesse negócio de demônios e magias – respondeu Derek vendo a mulher negar com a cabeça.

\- não faz diferença. Meredith Walker não perde para ninguém. **_CHIKA_** – a mulher ditou com firmeza na voz e Cooller voltou a disparar gelo das mãos.

\- que tal darmos uma pequena amostra do que podemos fazer? – perguntou Stiles estendendo a mão para a garota e os seus cristais de gelo.

\- ideia perfeita. _**RAYH**_ – o rosto de Derek fora iluminado pelo brilho arroxeado do livro um pouco antes do momento em que ele invocou a primeira magia e a esfera negra arroxeada surgiu da mão de Stiles com velocidade.

As duas mulheres prenderam a respiração e encararam, perplexas, uma pequena esfera roxa escura surgir diante da palma da mão do demônio com máscara de raposa, antes de a mesma ser envolvida por uma energia negra. Era possível ver, no exato momento em que a energia negra envolvia a energia roxa, alguns raios arroxeados surgir entre as duas energias, ficando presos entre elas. A esfera fora disparada na direção da garota, que desviou da mesma ao se jogar para o lado. Cooller encarou aquela esfera negra arroxeada seguir com o percurso, devastando a vegetação morta que se encontrava atrás de si, antes de colidir com uma árvore, quebrando a mesma ao meio, mas sem a derrubar.

\- mas essa é... – murmurou a garota ainda olhando, perplexa, a esfera de energia das trevas presa a árvore, antes de finalmente desaparecer, aos poucos.

\- vocês... – falou Meredith, chocada

\- o que foi? Já percebeu que não podem com a gente? – indagou Derek vendo a mulher com os olhos arregalados em sua direção.

\- foram vocês que mandaram Kangin de volta para o inferno com uma só magia! – exclamou Cooller vendo a dupla lhe encarar. Stiles com um sorriso vitorioso e Derek confuso.


	16. Alívio Momentâneo

\- **_RAYH_** –

As duas mulheres prenderam a respiração e observaram, perplexas, uma pequena esfera roxa escura surgir diante da palma da mão do demônio com máscara de raposa, antes de a mesma ser envolvida por uma energia negra. Era possível ver, no exato momento em que a energia negra envolvia a energia roxa, alguns raios arroxeados surgir entre as duas energias, ficando presos entre elas. A esfera fora disparada na direção da garota, que desviou da mesma ao se jogar para o lado. Cooller encarou aquela esfera negra arroxeada seguir com o percurso, devastando a vegetação morta que se encontrava atrás de si, antes de colidir com uma árvore, quebrando a mesma ao meio, mas sem a derrubar.

\- mas essa é... – murmurou a garota ainda olhando, perplexa, a esfera de energia das trevas presa a árvore, antes de finalmente desaparecer, aos poucos.

\- vocês... – falou Meredith, chocada

\- o que foi? Já perceberam que não podem com a gente? – indagou Stiles vendo a mulher com os olhos arregalados em sua direção.

\- foram vocês mandaram Kangin de volta para o inferno com uma só magia! – exclamou Cooller vendo a dupla lhe encarar. Stiles com um sorriso e Derek completamente perdido.

\- como é? – perguntou Derek, confuso, encarando a mulher lhe fitar abismada.

“Como pode? Como pode esse cara ter um poder desses e não ter coragem para usar?”

Eram os pensamentos de Meredith, que ainda encarava Derek com espanto. O homem de cabelos morenos a fitava questionador a espera de uma resposta, enquanto Stiles encarava as duas com um olhar predatório. Cooller encarava o demônio a sua frente com receio. Nunca se passou por sua cabeça que aquele cara era o dono daquela magia. A demônio com habilidades ligadas a água deslizou o pé direito na direção de sua parceira, receosa pela distância em que se encontravam uma da outra. Stiles teve as pupilas dilatadas quando viu o movimento mínimo do pé da criança demônio e sorriu sádico na direção da mesma. Cooller engoliu em seco com o sorriso do outro e prendeu a respiração ao ver o mascarado, simplesmente, sumir de seu campo de visão. Desesperada, ela avançou na direção de Meredith, já pensando na possibilidade de o adversário ter ido atacar a sua humana.

\- não, você não vai – a garota grunhiu de dor ao sentir uma perna lhe acertar o abdômen e lhe jogar para trás, lhe afastando mais ainda de sua humana.

\- COOLLER! – gritou Meredith ao ver a garota deslizar pelo chão, abaixada.

\- A QUINTA MAGIA! AGORA! – gritou a menina abrindo as mãos na direção de Stiles, que simplesmente inclinou a cabeça para o lado, curioso, esperando pelo movimento da sua adversária. Derek fez o seu livro brilhar assim que viu o livro azul da mulher brilhar.

\- **_FRIZUKA_** – Meredith invocou a magia e Derek olhou para trás, procurando ver o que viria daquilo.

Stiles ergueu as mãos para frente assim que viu as mãos da garota brilharem. Cooller ergueu as mãos para os céus, surpreendendo o mascarado. Stiles sorriu ladino ao compreender que aquilo era uma magia de ataque indireto, mas o sorriso logo sumiu quando a garota abaixou as mãos com força, enquanto saltava, abrindo bem as pernas no processo. Das mãos da menina, uma nevasca surgiu, criando uma densa cortina de neve que impossibilitou tanto Stiles quanto Derek de verem a garota. Stiles saltou na direção de Derek, parando atrás do mesmo. O moreno de olhos verdes cobria os olhos com um dos braços, enquanto que com o outro ele abraçava o livro.

\- eu não posso ver nada – disse o Hale e Stiles apontou com a mão para o chão.

\- me dê a primeira magia – disse o castanho e Derek nem precisou abrir o livro para o fazer brilhar.

\- _**RAYH**_ – o moreno de olhos verdes invocou, antes de notar que, aos poucos, a cortina de neve sumia.

Ele olhou para Stiles quando notou o brilho da esfera negra arroxeada ainda presente, e se surpreendeu ao ver o castanho ainda com a esfera diante da mão. O Stilinski havia fechado o punho, impedindo que a magia fosse disparada de sua mão. Mas ficou mais surpreso ainda ao perceber o motivo de Stiles ter pedido por aquilo. A esfera não estava na cor de sempre, havia um estranho toque cinzento nela. Havia neve entre a esfera roxa e a esfera negra. Então Derek se lembrou de quando a magia de Stiles surgia, ela sugava o ar ao redor dela. Stiles havia pedido a magia para reduzir o efeito da cortina de neve em seus campos de visão.

\- mandou bem – disse o humano e ele pôde ouvir o castanho sorrir ladino por detrás da máscara com a boca de zíper aberta.

\- **_CHIKA_** – o moreno de olhos verdes engoliu em seco ao ouvir a voz de Meredith invocando a sua magia. Ao olhar para frente ele foi surpreendido quando cristais de gelo cortaram a, agora menos densa, cortina de neve e vindo em sua direção.

\- era só o que eu precisava para me livra disso – falou o castanho jogando o braço por sobre o ombro de Derek.

O Hale se viu mais surpreso ainda quando a magia de Stiles se posicionou a milímetros do seu nariz. Um estranho sentimento ruim surgiu em seu peito. Era como se aquela coisa lhe sugasse as motivações e a felicidade, além do ar em seus pulmões. Era algo ruim de sentir. Os cristais de gelo acertaram a esfera negra, sendo pulverizados quase que instantaneamente. O ar voltou para os pulmões e a sensação ruim se foi quando a esfera fora disparada na direção de onde a magia de gelo havia sido disparada, assim que Stiles abriu o punho fechado. A velocidade da magia das trevas criou uma movimentação no ar que abriu ainda mais a abertura criada pelos cristais de gelo na cortina de neve, revelando Meredith e Cooller do outro lado da neve.

\- o escudo – disse a garota e a mulher fez o livro brilhar novamente.

\- **_CHIRUDO_** – Meredith pronunciou a magia e a criança rangeu os dentes erguendo as mãos para cima.

Do chão, diante das duas, um enorme boneco de neve surgiu segurando um escudo de gelo. Quando o impacto entre as duas magias ocorreu, o pouco da cortina de neve que ainda existia ao redor de Derek e Stiles se dissipou assim que uma leve brisa fora criada do contato. A esfera negra forçava passagem, mas o boneco de neve insistia em empurrar o escudo em sua direção, impedindo a passagem. Stiles sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que Cooller e Meredith engoliram em seco assim que o escudo de gelo nas mãos do boneco trincou e começou a rachar. Mas, para o alívio das duas e decepção de Stiles, a esfera negra sumiu antes que o escudo cedesse.

\- é um bom escudo, tenho que admitir – disse o demônio mascarado batendo lentas palmas.

\- por que ainda estão aqui? Pensei que já tivessem dado o fora da cidade – perguntou Meredith encarando a dupla a sua frente lhe encarar fixamente.

\- antes de qualquer coisa, nos conhecemos? – perguntou Derek encarando a mulher lhe fitar indignada.

\- você não lembra da noite em que nos atacou de surpresa? – perguntou a mulher vendo o mascarado olhar para o demônio de máscara.

\- nem faço ideia do que você está falando – respondeu Derek dando de ombros.

\- estamos falando da noite em que mandou Kangin de volta para o inferno. Vocês queimaram o livro dele de uma vez, usando apenas um único ataque – disse Cooller vendo o humano mascarado negar com a cabeça.

\- ainda não sei do que está falando – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo as duas rangerem os dentes de raiva.

\- está negligenciando a gente? – perguntou Meredith, irritada, e o seu livro brilhou novamente.

\- por favor, me deixem explicar para ele – disse o demônio mascarado erguendo a mão para a mulher, chamando a atenção dos três.

\- você sabe do que ela está falando? – perguntou Derek vendo Stiles menear positivamente.

\- ela está falando da noite em que nos encontramos – respondeu Stiles vendo o moreno lhe fitar confuso.

\- de que noite... oh, certo. Está falando da noite em que eu te convidei para a minha casa e te expulsei no outro dia – falou o moreno se lembrando de que havia conhecido Stiles durante uma noite de bebedeira após ser traído por sua ex-mulher.

\- ele não se lembra daquela noite. Mas, Derek, naquela noite, você leu o meu livro pela primeira vez – disse Stiles se focando na reação da mulher e da garota a sua frente. As duas pareciam tensas e furiosas.

\- eu lembro que você me disse que eu li ele naquela noite, mas não lembro de nada. Muito menos do que aconteceu – ditou o Hale vendo o Stilinski sorrir ladino.

\- você não, mas parece que elas se lembram muito bem daquela noite – disse Stiles apontando para os punhos cerrados de sua adversária conterrânea.

De fato, elas se lembravam. Elas nunca haviam se esquecido daquela noite. A noite em que quase foram separadas.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- foi legal – disse Meredith levando o canudo do copo aos lábios.

\- é, eu também gostei. Vocês, humanos, tem passatempos divertidos. Videogames, televisão, revistas em quadrinhos, cinema... Todos são muito bons – comentou Cooller levando o sorvete de casquinha até o rosto, lambendo o mesmo.

Ela não se importava que já era tarde da noite. O frio nunca lhe afetou de maneira negativa, exceto quando ele pertencia a outro demônio. Elas acabavam de sair de uma sessão de cinema, antes do grande dia, o dia em que assaltariam o banco de Nova York e se mudariam para a próxima cidade, até que assaltassem a mesma e se mudassem para a seguinte. Ela não ligava de ajudar a sua humana a concluir os seus propósitos egoístas. Aquilo lhe fortalecia, de qualquer maneira. Meredith olhou para a criança com desconfiança.

\- vocês não tem isso no inferno? – a mulher perguntou, curiosa. Elas conversavam sobre aquele assunto sem preocupação, pouco se importando com os olhares das pessoas sobre as duas.

\- não. Nós ainda estamos em uma era, como dizem os humanos, Monárquica. Claro, temos energia, mas não do jeito dos humanos. Nossa energia elétrica é gerada por demônios inferiores que nos fornecem energia elétrica em troca de segurança e alimento – explicou a garota enquanto caminhavam pela rua, calmamente, não notando que um homem e um adolescente as seguiam desde a saída da sala do cinema.

\- estranho. Lutamos contra um demônio que atira lazer e tem um corpo coberto de metal, eu jurava que ele era um androide – disse a humana caminhando calmamente pela rua, seguindo na direção de uma pracinha, a qual era um atalho para o hotel em que estavam hospedadas.

\- Meredith, tem um demônio nos seguindo desde o cinema – disse a garota, causando um sorriso no adolescente atrás dela. Ele se quer se virou para poder o perceber. A mais baixa deveria ser forte, ao seu ver. Isso lhe excitava. Meredith suspirou.

\- meu banho de espuma vai demorar, não vai? – perguntou a mulher de cabelos curtos e cacheados descendo os degraus da escada que levava para a pracinha.

\- é. Vai ter que esperar, sim – disse a garota abrindo boca e enfiando todo o sorvete de uma única vez, antes de seus dentes se tornarem pontiagudos e ela fechar sua boca ferozmente, passando a mastigar com velocidade.

\- **_FEMUL_** – elas ouviram a magia ser invocada e se viraram com velocidade.

\- **_CHIRUDO_** – elas invocaram o seu escudo, o qual bloqueou a esfera flamejante com facilidade, embora ele estivesse derretendo assim que a mesma desapareceu.

\- devo dizer, você é corajosa, ou muito imbecil por andar por aí com o seu livro na mão – disse o homem que apontava com o livro para a dupla com magias de gelo.

\- Kangin – rosnou Coller ao ver o demônio com aparência de um adolescente parado, lhe encarando

\- não sabe o prazer que me deu ao encontrar você naquele cinema, Cooller – disse o rapaz, cruzando os braços e encarando a garota com um sorriso ladino, enquanto rosnava para a mesma.

\- vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Meredith vendo garota menear positivamente.

\- esse idiota vive me atormentando no inferno – respondeu a menina vendo os olhos do rapaz brilharem em vermelho.

\- vamos logo que eu quero queimar esse livro mais do que os outros – disse o rapaz e o livro laranja na mão de seu parceiro brilhou.

\- **_FEMUL_** \- o humano invocou a magia novamente e Kangin abriu a boca. Meredith se viu chocada quando aquela grande esfera vermelha surgiu da boca do demônio

\- p... pela boca? – perguntou chocada.

\- sim, ele é um tipo de demônio que só solta magias pela boca – respondeu a garota abrindo as mãos na direção do oponente, enquanto corria para o lado

\- **_CHIKA_** – Cooller apontou para a dupla adversária e disparou os seus cristais de gelo, vendo os mesmos acertarem o chão quando o humano correu para o lado e Kangin simplesmente se abaixou.

\- não vou ser acertado por algo tão simplório – ditou o demônio avançando contra a garota, que avançou também.

A luta corpo a corpo fora bastante acirrada. Os punhos se colidiam, assim como os cotovelos, os joelhos e as pernas. Eles estavam no mesmo nível. Mesmo contra um demônio mais velho, a garota demonstrava um controle de situação muito bom, o que irritava Kangin aos poucos. O rapaz tentou uma rasteira, mas Cooller deu um mortal para o lado, sem colocar as mãos no chão passando com a cabeça a milímetros da perna do rapaz, que a fitou impressionado, antes de rosnar irritado.

\- AGORA CHEGA! – gritou saltando e abrindo a boca na direção da garota, que apontou as mãos para si. Antes que o brilho laranja brilhasse, Meredith já estava pronunciando a sua magia.

\- **_CHIKADORU_** – a humana invocou o feitiço com vontade e um enorme cristal de gelo fora disparado pelas mãos da garota.

\- **_FEMURU_** – o humano invocou a magia e da boca de Kangin uma rajada de chamas continua fora disparada, o que lhe impulsionou para trás, o tirando da mira do cristal de gelo.

Eles ouviram um derrapar de pneu assim que o cristal aterrissou na rua acima da pracinha. Cooller e Meredith ainda tentaram acertar o demônio com poderes de fogo com o Chikadoru, mas não obtiveram sucesso. Kangin desviou de ambos os ataques, fazendo com que as duas mulheres apenas desperdiçassem poder de invocação com os ataques. Ambos os cristais atingiram a rua acima, na mesma direção em que o primeiro cristal fora disparado.

A luta fora tensa e bastante igualada. Em questão de minutos as roupas das duas e seus corpos estavam cobertos de queimaduras, enquanto que os corpos dos adversários apresentavam vários cortes. Eles invocaram muitas magias e já estava quase sem energia para mais feitiços. Cooller apontou as mãos para os céus e o seu escudo surgiu quando Kangin disparou um ataque triplo com uma magia só. O seu escudo não aguentou e a garota fora jogada para trás com a explosão, ouvindo a risada de seu adversário.

\- não pense que só temos isso – disse a mulher fazendo o livro azul brilhar em sua mão com intensidade.

\- nesse caso eu vou com tudo na próxima. Esse vai ser o último – falou o homem fazendo o livro laranja também brilhar com intensidade.

\- **_RAYH_** – todos se viram surpreso quando ouviram uma magia ser invocada, mas nenhum dos dois havia dito nada.

Kangin fora surpreendido quando uma esfera negra arroxeada lhe acertou na lateral do corpo e lhe ergueu do chão, passando a lhe empurrar. Ele sentia o seu corpo ser esmagado, mesmo sendo pressionado por um único lado, enquanto uma sensação ruim lhe tomava o peito e a dor tomava o seu corpo. O demônio fora empurrado pela magia e acabou acertando o braço do parceiro que continha o livro, o qual estava bem ao seu lado. O livro fora atingido pela esfera e fora sugado para o interior da mesma, sendo arrancado da mão do humano. A magia das trevas empurrou o corpo de Kangin por toda a praça até que o mesmo acertasse a grade da quadra de basquete com força.

O demônio gritou de dor quando o seu corpo fora cortado pela grade, marcando suas roupas e a sua pele com o formato das tranças metálicas. O livro laranja começou a queimar com as chamas do inferno, enquanto o corpo do rapaz permanecia sendo esmagado pela esfera contra a grade. Quando a magia sumiu, o rapaz permaneceu preso a grade, já que a mesma se encontrava fincada e presa a sua carne. Por isso ele evitava se mover, enquanto gritava de dor. Tudo para não piorar a sua situação. O seu livro já havia sido queimado, era apenas questão de tempo para que ele retornasse ao inferno.

\- mas quem... – Meredith e o homem vasculharam o local com os olhos, mas não encontraram ninguém. O homem, visto que perdera o seu parceiro, começou a correr dali, fugindo do local, evitando ser atacado pela dupla adversária ou pela mesma magia que lhe derrotou de surpresa.

\- vamos sair daqui, Cooller. Não é seguro e nós não temos mais energia para enfrentar outro demônio – ditou Meredith e a garota meneou em concordância. Ambas estavam assustadas e desesperadas.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- ele não se lembra de vocês, naquela noite, pois estava bêbado – disse o demônio mascarado causando espanto em Meredith e Cooller.

\- você está me dizendo... que um demônio recém descoberto e um bêbado derrotaram o meu rival com uma magia só? – perguntou a garota encarando o mascarado enquanto cerrava os punhos com mais força.

O livro azul brilhou com força.

\- NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO! – gritou a garota erguendo o punho o mais alto que conseguiu.

\- **_NEIGA CHIKARU_** –

Quando Meredith invocou a magia, o punho da garota demônio de vestido azul fora coberto por gelo brilhante rapidamente. Stiles estreitou os olhos para a garota e a mesma socou o chão com força, rugindo no ato. O chão começou a ser coberto de gelo, seguindo para Stiles e Derek. Mas não fora só isso, cristais enormes de gelo surgiam do chão logo após o surgimento do gelo. Derek trincou a mandíbula, nervoso, vendo como aquelas coisas eram afiadas e grandes.

\- se prepare para o escudo – disse o moreno já fazendo o livro em sua mão brilhar.

\- não. Não vai funcionar. Temos que sair daqui – disse o castanho pegando o humano no colo e correndo com velocidade.

O moreno de olhos verdes se viu surpreso quando fora erguido do chão, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha o torso e as pernas abraçados pelo parceiro, e o vento começou a mexer com certa fúria em seus cabelos. Os cristais brotavam do chão sempre apontando sua ponta afiada para a dupla, mas o castanho desviava enquanto fazia curvas rápidas. O demônio com máscara de raposa jogou o humano para cima quando notou que não conseguiria se esquivar de um dos cristais. Derek gritou assustado ao começar a ganhar altitude com velocidade. Ele girou para olhar para baixo, vendo o exato momento em que um dos cristais acertou Stiles, o jogando para cima, enquanto rasgava a roupa do demônio e criando um grande corte na lateral de seu corpo. Mais cristais surgiram do chão, avançando contra o castanho.

\- merda – murmurou vendo o castanho girar no ar, enquanto um filete de sangue ainda escorria de seu corpo e caía sobre o gelo.

Quando os vários cristais cercaram o demônio mascarado, Derek se viu surpreso ao ver Stiles desviar de todos, sempre se apoiando no ataque do adversário para pegar impulso e base para a próxima esquiva. O Hale se viu surpreso com o parceiro, antes de o ver começar a finalmente cair sobre o gelo, quando se esquivara o último cristal de gelo que avançara em sua direção.

O demônio mascarado se recompôs, girando no ar para ficar em pé e encarando o moreno de olhos verdes fixamente. Os olhos de Stiles mudaram do castanho âmbar para o vermelho e ele esticou os braços para poder agarrar o humano nos braços. Derek e Meredith se viram surpresos quando o demônio com poderes de trevas caiu em pé sobre um cristal de gelo e agarrou o corpo do seu guardião sem dificuldade alguma. Derek encarou o demônio em choque, enquanto via o mesmo sorrir na direção da garota.

\- essa menina tem potencial – disse o Stilinski e o Hale lhe fitou surpreso.

\- vem cá, você leva um ataque desses e fica orgulhoso dela? – perguntou Derek encarando o parceiro dar de ombros.

\- é difícil de explicar – disse o demônio vendo o moreno estreitar os olhos em sua direção.

\- seja lá o que for vamos acabar logo com isso. Vamos com a nossa terceira – disse Derek fazendo o livro negro brilhar.

Ele não queria que Stiles se ferisse de forma mais grave do que aquela. O Stilinski escorregou pelo gelo, antes de tocar o chão e deixar o moreno de olhos verdes ficar em pé por si só. Derek se concentrou na raiva que tinha de si mesmo por sempre deixar o demônio ao seu lado na mão quando ele precisava e o brilho do livro aumentou. Stiles ergueu a mão na frente do rosto do seu parceiro, o fazendo parar a invocação.

\- não devemos usar? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- use apenas a nossa primeira magia e o escudo – disse o mascarado erguendo a outra mão na direção da garota.

\- por que? Podemos acabar com isso usando o Gigano Rayh – argumentou Derek vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- eu gostei da garota. Sei que ela é forte, mas usar uma magia dessas seria um desperdício– disse o castanho surpreendendo Derek.

\- por que? Não estou entendendo – indagou olhando o castanho dar de ombros.

\- _**CHIKADORU**_ – Meredith invocou sua magia cortando a continuação do diálogo. Derek viu, surpreso, um enorme cristal de gelo, do mesmo tamanho que aqueles que o cercava, atravessar os céus, seguindo na direção da dupla.

\- já sabe o que fazer – disse Stiles se colocando a frente do humano.

\- **_RAYHWALLU_** – Derek invocou o escudo e logo o mesmo surgiu a sua frente, quebrando todos os cristais que se encontravam em seu caminho.

Um grande estrondo fora ouvido e Derek viu uma grande quantidade de raios surgir em um ponto do muro, indicando onde o cristal havia o atingido do outro lado. Stiles fechou as mãos e tomou uma postura ereta, enquanto o muro de energia das trevas se mantinha da mesma forma, ainda confrontando o cristal de gelo.

\- mas que merda – Cooller rangeu os dentes enquanto via, ao longe, o seu cristal ser parado por um muro de energia das trevas.

\- parece que não vai ceder com facilidade – disse Meredith vendo a garota se esforçar um pouco mais.

\- eu vou crescer usando ele. Custe o que custar – rosnou a garota dando um passo a frente, fazendo o cristal de gelo aumentar a pressão que fazia contra o muro.

O escudo do adversário rachou e a garota sorriu vitoriosa. Ela deu mais um passo na direção do muro e a pressão do cristal aumentou. A rachadura do muro de trevas começou a aumentar antes de o mesmo se quebrar e o cristal atravessar o obstáculo com brutalidade. Uma explosão ocorreu e a garota sorriu vitoriosa. Ela havia conseguido quebrar o escudo de Foxy. Ela se orgulhava disso. Poucas pessoas haviam conseguido esse feito no seu mundo.

\- eu disse que eu iria crescer. Já cresci muito no mundo humano e pretendo continuar crescendo – disse a garota respirado um pouco mais aliviada, após o esforço recente.

\- **_RAYH_**, **_RAYH_** –

\- mas o quê? – perguntou Meredith, surpresa, enquanto Cooller sorria ladina.

A garota sabia que Foxy seria osso duro de roer. Ela já esperava que eles ainda estivessem vivos. Elas encararam o mar de cristais de gelo, esperando para ver de onde viriam as magias. Meredith se viu surpresa quando uma sensação ruim lhe apertou o peito e logo duas esferas negras arroxeadas passaram logo ao seu lado, pelas laterais do seu corpo, vindo de sua retaguarda. Quando ela tentou avisar a sua parceira, a mesma já havia sido espremida pelas duas esferas, enquanto urrava de dor. O seu vestido azul se contorcia entre as energias, se tornando abarrotado e surrado.

\- precisa crescer mais – disse Stiles e Meredith olhou assustada para trás, vendo a dupla parada atrás de si. O demônio a poucos metros, e o humano há uma boa distância. O homem se aproximou, enquanto o demônio permanecia parado, encarando Cooller ser esmagada por suas magias.

\- quando foi que vocês chegaram aqui? – perguntou a mulher abraçando o livro imediatamente, tentando o proteger.

\- já tem um tempinho. Vocês estavam tão concentradas em quebrar o escudo, que nem viram quando subimos para a rua e demos a volta em vocês – explicou Derek com o livro ainda brilhando em roxo, iluminando o seu rosto.

Um rugido fora ouvido e as duas esferas negras se desfizeram no ar, deixando o corpo da garota cair no chão. Stiles sorriu enquanto começava a caminhar na direção de Meredith. A humana cambaleou para trás, antes de correr até Cooller, que lhe ordenou para que fugisse com o livro. A mulher negou, se afastando de Stiles, mas sem se afastar da garota. Stiles sorriu ladino, antes de finalmente alcançar a garota e erguer a mão em sua direção. O livro negro brilhou e Derek entreabriu os lábios, se preparando. Cooller suspirou e fechou os olhos, já se preparando para o golpe que tiraria sua vida. Ela estava impossibilitada de se mover e as magias de Foxy eram rápidas e fortes. Mais alguns golpes daquela magia e ela ficaria presa ao seu livro no mundo humano.

\- precisa crescer mais para se tornar uma monarca, garota – ela ouviu a voz um tanto abafada pela máscara, antes de sentir uma mão em seus cabelos loiros quase brancos.

\- é o quê? – questionou confusa abrindo os olhos e vendo o mascarado, com a boca da máscara fechada e olhando em sua direção.

\- eu disse que precisa crescer mais se quiser se tornar a nova rainha do inferno – disse o rapaz voltando a bagunçar os cabelos quase brancos da menina.

\- não a mate, por favor – implorou Meredith vendo o demônio erguer o olhar para si.

\- isso é tudo. Ganhamos – ditou Derek fechando o livro negro e o mesmo parou de brilhar.

\- como é? – perguntaram as duas, confusas.

\- não vamos queimar o livro de vocês – explicou Derek vendo a dupla lhe fitar confusa.

\- mas essa é a regra do jogo. Digo. O próximo a sentar no trono vai ser aquele que ficar por último – argumentou Cooller, olhando confusa para a dupla a sua frente.

\- essa batalha pode parecer sem sentido para os humanos e pouco importante para alguns, como o parceiro de Marvel. Mas ela é demasiada importante para nós. Por isso vou lhe deixar ficar aqui, por enquanto – disse o demônio com máscara de raposa vendo a garota tomar uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

\- EU NÃO PRECISO DE MISERICÓRDIA! EU JÁ SOU GRANDE! NÃO PRECISO QUE TENHAM PENA DE MIM! – gritou a garota socando o chão com força. Ela se sentia tão frustrada. Havia sido humilhada duas vezes pela mesma dupla.

\- eu não tenho pena de você e também sei que você já é bem crescida. Mas ainda não é o suficiente. Precisa crescer mais. Eu quero que você cresça mais. É por isso que estou deixando você ficar com sua parceira. Eu quero ver até onde você pode crescer nesse mundo, Cooller – disse o castanho vendo a garota lhe encarar.

\- eu vou crescer mais e aí vou queimar o seu livro – ameaçou a garota com os olhos brilhando em vermelho, encarando o mascarado erguer o polegar em sua direção.

\- esse dia vai ser memorável no mundo humano – falou erguendo a mão para a garota.

\- eu estou afim de comer alguma coisa. Isso aqui me deu fome – comentou Derek, ainda com sua máscara, vendo a mulher menear positivamente.

\- me deixem pagar algo para vocês como agradecimento por não terem queimado o nosso livro – sugeriu a mulher vendo o homem dar de ombros.

\- que tal o café? Eles têm uns doces gostosos – sugeriu o Hale vendo a mulher menear positivamente.

\- podem ir na frente. Eu vou esperar minhas pernas se recuperarem – disse a garota se sentando e encarando as próprias pernas.

\- se recuperarem? – perguntaram os humanos ao mesmo tempo.

\- acho que acabei quebrando as pernas dela sem querer – disse o demônio mais alto vendo a garota menear positivamente.

\- vai demorar alguns minutos – disse a menina encarando o rio com uma expressão séria. Ela ainda estava abalada por quase ter sido mandada de volta para o seu mundo.

\- besteira. Venha – disse o rapaz de máscara pegando a garota e a colocando sentada sobre os seus ombros.

\- eu já sou grande! – a garota ralhou em um protesto encarando o mascarado com seriedade. Eles começaram a andar na direção do café enquanto riam do protesto da menina.

\- todo mundo ama andar assim, Cooller. Seja grande ou pequeno – rebateu o mascarado, causando risos em Meredith.

\- ela adora andar assim. Só está emburrada pois perdeu para você – disse a mulher sorrindo para a menina, que cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar para o lado.

\- não se sente chateada também? – perguntou Derek vendo a mulher menear positivamente.

\- me sinto, sim. Mas a minha alegria por não terem nos separado é maior – respondeu a mulher causando um sorriso mínimo em Derek.

Eles caminharam por grande parte do percurso conversando sobre como haviam conhecido os seus demônios. Stiles sorria por detrás da máscara. Ele havia ouvido o momento em que os ossos das pernas da garota estalaram, indicando que haviam voltado ao local e estavam, agora, apenas se regenerando da fratura. Isso levava apenas alguns segundos, mas já haviam se passado minutos e a garota não havia pedido para descer. Derek encarava Meredith discursar sobre como a garota havia entrado em sua vida e como ela havia ido de secretária recém reabilitada das drogas, para uma ladra de bancos.

\- mesmo estando há quase um ano com ela, eu me apeguei mais a essa menina do que aos meus parentes – explicou Meredith olhando para a garota sobre os ombros do demônio do humano mascarado, vendo a mesma sorrindo um pouco enquanto se segurava nas orelhas de couro da máscara.

\- eu também gosto mais da Meredith do que a maioria das pessoas que eu conheço – disse a garota fazendo Derek erguer a cabeça, pensativo.

\- eu também prefiro o Alfa aos meus parentes – comentou Stiles olhando para a menina que meneou em compreensão antes de sorrir em sua direção.

Cooller era uma garota durona e crescia, mas ainda era uma criança. A magoa recém-criada já havia ido embora e dado lugar ao companheirismo pelo homem que lhe carregava nos ombros. Derek encarou o castanho mascarado surpreso pela confissão feita. Quem diabos preteriria um parente a alguém que conheceu há um mês?! Eles caminhavam pela calçada, chamando a atenção das pessoas, novamente. Stiles e Derek pelas máscaras, enquanto Cooller e Stiles chamavam por suas roupas quase destruídas.

\- eu ficarei bastante triste quando nos separarmos. Eu sei que pode demorar, ou que pode ser agora mesmo. Mas, eu vou sentir falta de minha parceira quando ela se for – Meredith anunciou chamando a atenção para si.

\- mas vamos parar de falar disso. Acabei de me livrar dessa separação. Não quero ficar pensando nisso agora – disse a mulher, se espreguiçando enquanto caminhava ao lado de Stiles.

\- **_GARON_** – todos os quatro arregalaram os olhos ao ouvirem uma magia sendo recitada e logo um som de correntes sendo arrastadas lhes alcançou os ouvidos.

“Não”

Pensou Meredith enquanto sentia algo quente em sua mão e algo morno escorrer por seu braço erguido, o qual segurava o livro. Derek olhava com os olhos arregalados em surpresa para a mulher, enquanto Stiles e Cooler gritavam. As pessoas corriam assustadas para longe daquela corrente que surgira do nada por entre os carros. Meredith ergueu o olhar para o braço que ainda estava erguido, sentindo a dor no mesmo crescer. Quando o seu olhar alcançou o braço ferido notou que havia uma corrente com um arpão que estava ligada a uma parede atrás de si. O livro azul que antes estava em sua mão, agora estava preso a corrente, enquanto queimava com as chamas do inferno.

A sua mão?

Ela não sabia onde estava.

No lugar onde antes estava tinha uma mão, agora, tinha apenas sangue jorrando.

A sua mão havia sido decepada quando o arpão atravessara a mesma para poder perfurar o livro azul de Cooller.


	17. Eu irei

\- eu ficarei bastante triste quando nos separarmos. Eu sei que pode demorar, ou que pode ser agora mesmo. Mas, eu vou sentir falta de minha parceira quando ela se for – Meredith anunciou chamando a atenção para si.

\- mas vamos parar de falar disso. Acabei de me livrar dessa separação, não quero ficar pensando nisso agora – disse a mulher, se espreguiçando enquanto caminhava ao lado de Stiles.

\- _**GARON**_ –

Um arpão preso a uma corrente fora disparado tendo o livro azul na mão da humana como alvo. O ataque penetrou o livro, criando, instantaneamente, as chamas do inferno em seu corpo. Mas não parou por ali. O golpe fora forte. A ponta afiada do arpão não parou na capa. Ela seguiu pelo resto do livro, o rasgando, criando um enorme buraco nele, antes de sair pelo fundo do livro e continuar o seu percurso, perfurando a região inferior da palma da mão da mulher. No entanto, o ataque não parou por ali. A mão da mulher fora perfurada pela ponta do arpão e rasgada pelo corpo do mesmo, que atravessou a mão da mulher, destruindo a mesma e seguindo o seu percurso até se fixar a uma parede. Ele era grande demais para atravessar sua mão sem decepar a mesma.

A parte da mão que continha os dedos presos a ela, escorregou pelas correntes, antes de cair na calçada quente, enquanto o livro azul permanecia preso no ar pela corrente, que ainda ligava a parede onde se prendera e o local de onde ela viera. No mesmo instante em que o livro fora perfurado, o corpo de Cooller se encheu de rachaduras. Derek se surpreendeu com a velocidade em que o corpo da menina ganhou aquelas marcas. Descendo dos ombros do demônio com velocidade, a menina se jogou ao lado de sua humana, que estava abaixada, encarando o pulso agora sem mão. A menina demônio tratou de arrancar uma parte do próprio vestido e começou a enfaixar o braço da mulher tentando conter o sangramento, enquanto chorava desesperada.

\- não – murmurou a mulher.

\- Meredith... eu sinto muito, a sua mão... – a menina tentava falar, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil quando sua língua ardia e seu corpo queimava suavemente.

\- por que tinham que queimar o nosso livro agora? – perguntou a mulher, ainda cabisbaixa, e foi só então que a garota notou as lágrimas nos olhos da mulher.

\- Meredith... – murmurou Cooller encarando a humana erguer o olhar em sua direção.

\- eu não quero que você vá – disse a mulher já com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, sem controle algum, observando a menina começar a chorar mais ainda, passando a morder o lábio inferior para poder manter os soluços em seu interior enquanto se aproximava para abraçar a mulher.

\- _**GARON**_ – a mesma magia fora ouvida e logo mais um arpão fora disparado.

Derek abraçou o próprio livro, enquanto Stiles se colocava a frente do seu humano. Eles viram uma mão atrás de um táxi disparar um arpão conectado a uma corrente enquanto alguém saía do veículo. O livro de Derek brilhou enquanto o mesmo se preparava para invocar o escudo, mas parou, confuso, assim como Stiles, ao ver que a magia não era direcionada a si. O arpão que estava preso a parede se desprendeu e começou a retornar para o local de origem, enquanto o outro se aproximava. Os dois arpões se encontraram e, entre eles, se localizava o livro azul que prendia Cooller ao mundo humano.

A combinação dos movimentos dos dois arpões fora o suficiente para destruir o restante do livro azul, fazendo o corpo da garota explodir antes mesmo que ela pudesse abraçar sua parceira, que fitou, incrédula, o momento em que a garota explodiu em cinzas a poucos milímetros do seu corpo. Derek e Stiles paralisaram ao verem como a garota explodira mais rápido do que o restante dos demônios que eles viram os livros serem queimados.

\- Não – murmurou Meredith ao ver que não tinha mais como se quer olhar para a menina a sua frente.

Elas não puderam, se quer, trocarem um “adeus”, um “se cuide”, “vou sentir saudades”, ou até um “foi bom fazer parceria com você”. Nada. Elas não puderam fazer nada. Enquanto as pessoas corriam, assustadas e confusas, Derek e Stiles se mantinham parados, estáticos, surpresos, em choque. O demônio com máscara de raposa encarou a mulher abraçar o próprio corpo, mesmo com toda a dor em seu pulso, por não poder mais abraçar a garota que até poucos segundos ainda estava ali e ainda deveria estar, mesmo com o livro queimando.

\- se tem algo eu me dá nojo é drama – falou um garoto parado a poucos carros de onde eles estavam.

\- ela era um demônio. Não tem lógica em sentir algo por ela – Derek olhou para o homem, vendo o mesmo com um livro marrom aberto.

Ao lado desse homem, havia um rapaz, deveria ter os seus doze anos de idade, que sorria orgulho enquanto o arpão recém disparado desaparecia, assim como o primeiro que ainda retornava para sua mão. Um humano se aproximou do homem, era o taxista, cobrando o dinheiro da viajem. O homem sorriu e o garoto também, enquanto apontava com a mão para o veículo. O homem repetiu a magia e logo o arpão atingiu o carro com força, o empurrando para o meio da rua, onde fora acertado por outro carro. O taxista tentou se afastar, desesperadamente, enquanto via o seu trabalho inteiro, que se resumia ao seu carro, ser destruído em questão de segundos, e acabou tropeçando e caindo, antes de se erguer, ainda desesperado, e correr para longe, gritando horrorizado.

\- humanos são tão patéticos – disse o demônio encarando o modo como os seres humanos mais próximos corriam do local.

\- os outros humanos são uns fracassados, Barry. Sempre correndo – disse o guardião do livro marrom do demônio ao seu lado.

\- sim. É por isso que vocês não evoluem – disse o demônio sorrindo ladino encarando a dupla de máscara.

\- o que aqueles dois pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou Barry sorrindo para Stiles e Derek.

\- vocês estão achando que só porque conheciam um demônio vocês iriam virar algum tipo de herói ou algo assim? – perguntou o homem sorrindo divertido para quão idiota aquilo parecia ser. Barry sorriu, acompanhando o seu humano na brincadeira, mas parou assim que viu o livro nos braços de Derek.

\- hm? Ei, vocês dois. Um de vocês é um demônio, certo? – perguntou o rapaz vendo o homem com máscara de lobo engolir em seco.

\- Você disse que era apenas um – argumentou o homem com o livro marrom em mãos, fazendo o mesmo brilhar.

\- estranho... Eu sempre fui bom em perceber a presença de demônios. Deveria sentir ele mesmo que fosse tão fraco ao ponto de o seu cheiro nem ser o de um demônio – disse o rapaz, pensativo.

\- ele deve ser tão fraco que nem deu para perceber ao lado daquela garota – disse o humano sorrindo ladino e encarando a dupla mascarada a sua frente.

\- por que agora? – Meredith se questionou, alheia a tudo o que estava acontecendo ali.

\- ela precisa de um médico – disse Derek, sem desviar os olhos da dupla a sua frente, principalmente pelo medo que o brilho do livro marrom lhe causava. Eles estavam em público, poderiam machucar pessoas desavisadas e indefesas caso a luta ficasse séria.

\- vamos logo com isso. Vamos queimar o livro deles, Dustin – ditou Barry erguendo uma das mãos para a dupla a sua frente, mais especificamente Derek.

\- _**GARON**_ – o humano invocou a sua primeira magia e um brilho surgiu na mão de seu parceiro, antes de um arpão preso a uma corrente voar na direção do humano que segurava o livro negro.

\- _**RAYHWALLU**_ – Derek invocou o escudo, mas a invocação, dessa vez, fora diferente por parte de Stiles.

Surpreendendo Derek, o castanho apenas moveu a mão esquerda para a direita e muro de energia das trevas surgiu o suficiente para apenas parar o arpão, que passou a disputar com o escudo para ver qual magia predominava. Derek encarou o parceiro, que ainda se encontrava encarando o local em que a poucos instantes estava o corpo da garota que ele carregava nos ombros. A atenção de Derek fora chamada quando ele ouviu o som de vidro sendo trincado. Ao olhar para frente ele pôde ver o seu escudo começar a ceder para a magia do adversário.

\- como eu pensava. Eles são fracos demais para que eu os perceba por instinto ou cheiro – falou Barry sorrindo ladino.

Stiles direcionou as írises castanhas na direção de seu escudo com ódio puro em seu olhar, e no mesmo instante a sua magia se regenerou, fazendo as rachaduras recuarem até não existirem mais. Derek encarou, confuso, a regeneração completa do escudo, não entendendo o motivo da mesma, mas agradecendo. O arpão fora ricocheteado para cima, antes de desaparecer, restando apenas o escudo, que também não tardou a desaparecer. O demônio de livro marrom encarou o mascarado com um ar de superioridade, tentando disfarçar a indignação de o escudo alheio conseguir competir com a sua magia, mesmo a dupla adversária sendo tão fraca.

\- conseguiu sobreviver ao Garon, não é? Não fique usando essa pose de bonzão comigo. Ou, do contrário, vou abrir vários furos nela enquanto perfuro o seu corpo com minhas magias, seu fracassado – disse o garoto de livro marrom abrindo a mão, a apontando para o demônio mascarado.

\- merda – murmurou Derek já se preparando para invocar o escudo novamente.

\- não faça nada – disse Stiles, surpreendendo Derek.

\- é o quê? - perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o outro desviar o olhar de Meredith para a dupla que havia queimado o livro de Cooller e decepado a mão da humana.

\- eu vou segurar eles enquanto você ajuda a Meredith a sair daqui – ditou Stiles sem encarar o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- você vai enfrentar aqueles arpões sem uma magia?! – questionou Derek, indignado.

\- eu vou ficar bem. Se preocupe em ajudar Meredith. Ela precisa de um médico e se essa mulher ficar aqui só vai atrapalhar. Deixe-a segura e depois volte para mim – ditou o rapaz com máscara de raposa enquanto ainda encarava o demônio de cabelos castanhos a sua frente, o qual sorriu ladino para suas palavras.

\- não me faça rir. Você é só mais um peixe pequeno – falou o garoto e o livro marrom brilhou.

\- _**GARON**_ – o humano recitou a sua primeira magia novamente e então o arpão fora lançado na direção de Derek, novamente.

\- ele é um demônio do tipo Erathus. Ladra mais do que morde. Agora cuide da parceira de Cooller – disse Stiles encarando o chão enquanto o arpão se aproximava com velocidade.

\- tem certeza de que pode com aquilo? – perguntou Derek, nervoso, vendo o arpão tentar alcançar o castanho.

\- invoque o escudo mais uma vez e saia daqui – ditou o castanho erguendo a mão esquerda na direção da dupla adversária e Derek obedeceu, vendo o outro, novamente, materializar o escudo com apenas uma mão.

O Hale nem se quer quis olhar para o resultado da disputa entre as duas magias. Ele precisava aproveitar que o seu escudo impedia que Barry e Dustin lhe vissem enquanto ele ajudava Meredith a sair dali. Derek, cuidadosamente, abraçou a mulher de lado, enquanto arrancava um pedaço da própria camisa para enfaixar o pulso da mulher enquanto caminhavam na direção oposta a luta. Ele se sentia triste ao ouvir a mulher soluçar enquanto caminhavam para longe do confronto. Meredith parecia estar muito ligada a Cooller para se sentir daquele jeito em sua partida.

\- eu vou chamar uma ambulância – aninciou o moreno de olhos verdes puxando o seu celular do bolso.

Ele se viu preocupado quando começou a ouvir Dustin invocando cada vez mais magias, mandando as mesmas constantemente depois do segundo Garon que ele invocou assim que Derek e Meredith já haviam escapado. As pessoas gritavam mais e algumas poucas tinham a coragem de tentar se aproximar para ver o que estava ocorrendo de verdade, mas logo retornavam ao verem coisas se movendo no ar de forma um tanto brusca e assustadora. O Hale não conseguia ver nada do que ocorria atrás de si. Ele estava focado demais em ajudar Meredith.

\- venha, vamos sentar aqui e esperar pela ambulância – sugeriu Derek ajudando a mulher a se sentar em um banco que ficava próximo a um ponto de ônibus.

\- sabe o que me deixa mais frustrada? É que foi culpa minha – disse a mulher, com um olhar distante para o solo, causando um aperto no peito do Hale.

\- não foi culpa sua. Foi culpa daqueles desgraçados – argumentou Derek se sentando ao lado da mulher.

\- não. Foi minha, sim. Eu sempre fui descuidada com o livro. Sempre andava com ele na mão, mesmo com ela me repreendendo, dizendo que eu deveria ser mais cuidadosa com o livro – rebateu a mulher, encarando o pulso, agora, enfaixado, com um olhar tristonho.

\- agora, ela voltou para casa e eu nem pude me despedir dela – finalizou em um murmúrio, voltando a fazer o peito de Derek apertar.

\- Meredith, não se culpe. Não vou dizer que tinha que acontecer, pois não tinha, não ainda. Mas... é inevitável. Mais cedo ou mais tarde algum demônio vai vir atrás do livro. E pelo o que já vi, alguns vão vir de forma bem covarde, para nos pegar de surpresa. Sua preocupação, agora, deve ser cuidar desse pulso – disse o Hale encarando a mulher lhe erguer um sorriso triste, antes de olhar na direção da qual vieram.

\- é verdade, não é? Uma hora ou outra isso teria que acontecer – murmurou a mulher de cabelos cacheados e Derek desviou o olhar para o local onde Stiles estava, mas agora mais afastado.

\- é. Mais cedo ou mais tarde tem que acontecer – falou o moreno de máscara voltando a olhar para a mulher, vendo a mesma chorar em silêncio.

\- Mas vamos deixar Cooller de lado por um momento, mesmo que eu não consiga parar de pensar nela. Você tem que saber sobre uma coisa. Uma coisa que Cooller me contou sobre o seu demônio – disse a mulher chamando a atenção de Derek para si.

\- saber de uma coisa do meu demônio? – indagou Derek, confuso.

\- bom, a maioria dos demônios fortes se gabam por isso – disse a mulher enquanto encarava o mascarado nos olhos verdes. No mesmo instante, Derek se lembrou de como Marvel, Ethan e Aiden se gabavam em suas lutas e engoliu em seco, mas também se lembrou de Greenberg e Cruel.

\- mas tem demônios fracos que também se gabam dizendo ser fortes – argumentou o Hale e a mulher meneou positivamente.

\- eu sei. Todos se gabam por suas habilidades mesmo fora das lutas. Muitos não são nem metade do que dizem. Mas o seu parceiro... Aquele cara... Ele é diferente. Ele sabe do que é feito. Ele sabe até onde pode ir. Ele é famoso no Inferno, segundo o que Cooller disse – ditou a mulher vendo o moreno mascarado menear positivamente.

\- já lutamos com gêmeos que disseram a mesma coisa sobre ele – falou o homem, pensativo por trás da máscara que usava, e a mulher meneou positivamente.

\- aquele demônio é forte, mas tem uma coisa que o enfraquece – disse a mulher e Derek engoliu em seco, meneando positivamente.

\- eu sei, sou eu – falou encarando o livro negro em sua mão.

\- não, não é você. Você é forte, eu vi isso em você, hoje. O que enfraquece ele, lhe enfraquece, também. É o seu medo. Você tem medo de usar o livro, por isso que ele fica fraco. O seu medo lhe enfraquece, e se você fica fraco, o seu demônio também fica. O poder dele vem de você. Se você não tem coragem para liberar o poder dele, ele não tem força para enfrentar outro demônio. Essa é a mecânica básica desse torneio – explicou a mulher vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar pensativo, antes de desviar o olhar para o livro negro em suas mãos.

\- é como se você fosse um interruptor, homem. A energia você já tem, a coragem para participar desse torneio é o dedo que muda você de posição, o seu demônio é a lâmpada e a magia é a luz que ascende quando o dedo troca a posição do interruptor – a mulher voltou a explicar, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar confuso.

\- eu acho que entendi – disse o moreno se levantando e vendo a mulher menear positivamente.

\- você tem que ter dedo, homem. Ou o seu parceiro vai passar de um demônio forte para um fracassado – disse a mulher vendo o homem menear positivamente, antes de lhe dar as costas.

\- me deixe só te dizer mais uma coisa, antes de você ir até lá – disse a mulher chamando a atenção do mascarado e ouvindo o som da ambulância.

\- o quê? – perguntou o Hale vendo a mulher segurar a barra de sua camisa.

\- vingue Cooller para mim... por favor – pediu a mulher e a ambulância parou ali perto, enquanto a mulher se levantava para seguir até o veículo.

\- ter dedo. Eu preciso ter dedo – murmurou Derek encarando, um pouco ao longe, várias correntes flutuando e carros alarmando.

\- vamos lá, Derek. Você tem que ter a porra do dedo – murmurou o Hale para si mesmo, antes de começar a correr na direção em que se encontravam Stiles, Dustin e Barry.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Assim que o muro de energia das trevas se desfez, Dustin e Barry ficaram irritados ao verem que o humano dono do livro do demônio a sua frente e a humana que eles deceparam a mão não estavam mais lá, atrás do demônio mascarado, e sim um pouco mais adiante, quase saindo do seu campo de visão. O demônio com poderes ligados a terra rosnou e seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos. Ele fora novamente detido pelo escudo daquele demônio com máscara de raposa. Como pode alguém tão fraco pode ser tão resistente? Era o tipo de pensamento que ele tinha.

\- pode ter defendido agora, mas o seu humano não está mais aqui para invocar escudos – ditou com um sorriso convencido, encarando o outro permanecer com a cabeça baixa.

\- _**GARON**_ – Dustin invocou a mesma magia novamente.

Barry apontou a mão para o mascarado e o seu arpão voou novamente na direção do demônio do tipo Darkus, vendo o mesmo permanecer parado. O demônio de livro marrom sorriu ao pensar que o outro estava parado por ter reconhecido sua força, e sentiu o peito se encher de orgulho com aquilo. No entanto, o seu sorriso não durou muito, pois ele logo fora substituído por uma expressão de choque ao ver o mascarado se colocar de lado, no último instante e desviar do seu arpão com facilidade. O arpão se fixou no chão, quebrando um pouco do cimento ao perfurar o mesmo. Barry teve que lutar para segurar um rosnado. Ele não demonstraria fúria por um inseto.

\- não se ache só porque desviou da minha magia uma vez. Eu posso controlar o arpão – ditou fechando os dedos ao redor da corrente que saía da palma de sua mão e a balançou para cima e para baixo uma única vez, vendo a corrente ondular até alcançar o arpão.

Stiles saltou assim que a ondulação lhe alcançou. No mesmo instante, o arpão se desprendeu do solo e girou no ar, quase acertando a perna do castanho. Barry jogou a mão livre para a esquerda, enquanto a outra segurava o arpão. A ponta aguda feita de metal girou no ar, se direcionando para Stiles e avançando contra ele. O castanho encarou o arpão se aproximar com velocidade, antes de desviar do mesmo da mesma forma que fizera antes, girando o corpo no último instante.

\- ele é bom de esquiva – comentou o guardião de Barry vendo o mascarado os encarar com tédio.

\- é claro que é! É isso o que os fracotes fazem. Eles fogem – argumentou o demônio do tipo Erathus trincando a mandíbula e chicoteando a corrente mais uma vez, fazendo o arpão se soltar do chão.

\- agora morra de uma vez! – ordenou o garoto puxando o arpão para si, antes de, com a mão que o segurava, o lançar contra Stiles, fazendo o arpão se dirigir contra o peito do demônio mascarado com velocidade.

\- eu odeio o seu latido – ditou Stiles acertando a lateral do arpão com as costas da mão esquerda, fazendo a magia do tipo terra voar até um poste e atravessar o mesmo, se fixando ali. Dustin e Barry olharam surpresos para o mascarado, vendo o mesmo encarar o chão com seriedade.

\- ele rebateu o Garon com a mão! – exclamou o humano, surpreso, encarando o demônio adversário permanecer de pé, parado.

\- e daí? Foi apenas um arpão. Vamos ver como ele se sai com vários – disse o garoto erguendo as duas mãos para frente e o livro marrom brilhou.

\- _**KYGARON**_ – o humano invocou a magia e as duas mãos de seu parceiro brilharam. Stiles ergueu um olhar entediado para a dupla a sua frente, vendo vários arpões voarem em sua direção.

\- Ha! E agora? Como vai se defender de tantos arpões? Seu parceiro não está aqui, lembra? – questionou Barry, risonho, encarando o mascarado inclinar a cabeça para o lado levemente.

\- já faz um bom tempo... que eu não tenho essa vontade de bater tanto em alguém – disse Stiles começando a caminhar na direção dos arpões, sem demonstrar medo algum, o que surpreendeu a dupla a sua frente.

\- vai morrer, tolo! – exclamou Barry rosnando e colocando mais velocidade nos arpões.

\- o que me surpreende, é que essa vontade é gerada por alguém tão fraco – falou o demônio de máscara e o primeiro arpão o alcançou, mirando em seu ombro esquerdo.

\- NÃO! – gritou Barry, irritado, ao ver o adversário desviar do arpão, jogando o ombro que seria atingido para trás.

\- tenha calma, Barry. Ainda tem os ou...

Stiles chocou o humano que possuía o livro marrom ao desviar dos arpões com calma e suavidade. Ele se movia tão calmamente, que parecia uma mera borboleta que voava por entre os arpões, sem nunca ser atingida. O mascarado se curvava de um lado para o outro, para frente, girava, tudo com muita calma, sempre se esquivando dos arpões no último instante. Era como se ele já soubesse por onde aquelas coisas iriam passar. Barry rugiu irritado e mais arpões começaram a surgir de suas mãos. O castanho com máscara de raposa continuou a desviar dos arpões invocados pelo seu adversário, enquanto se aproximava da dupla.

\- esquece, Barry. Vamos usar outra – ditou o humano folheando o livro em suas mãos.

\- desista – ditou o mascarado, encarando o humano lhe fitar temeroso – se a próxima magia não for de uma classe superior, você nem precisa tentar – finalizou vendo o humano trincar a mandíbula, irritado, assim como o seu parceiro.

\- você quer uma magia de classe alta? Eu vou lhe mostrar uma – disse o garoto demônio estalando os dedos.

\- _**AKYGARON**_ – o humano invocou a magia e Barry se ajoelhou, batendo com a palma das mãos no chão.

\- desvie do que não pode ver, fracote – o demônio sem máscara soou vitorioso, enquanto sorria ladino na direção do adversário.

\- não importa que magia você use. Você me tirou a oportunidade de ver algo demasiadamente interessante. Ver o crescimento dela quando a enfrentasse de novo seria um entretenimento maravilhoso. E você me tirou isso – disse Stiles parando e olhando para o chão ao seu lado, antes de erguer um olhar determinado para Barry.

\- quem vai queimar o seu livro sou eu – ditou com seriedade e o chão ao seu redor começou a rachar.

\- NÃO ME FAÇA RIR! – gritou Barry ao ver vários arpões quebrarem o chão, com suas pontas afiadas apontadas para Stiles, o cercando.

O mascarado saltou, desviando dos arpões, que perfurariam o seu torso por todos os lados. Barry sorriu. Aquele era o erro daqueles que conseguiam ter agilidade o suficiente para desviar do golpe. Eles sempre saltavam, esquecendo-se completamente de sua habilidade natural, que era a de controlar os arpões da maneira que quisesse. O garoto ergueu a mão para cima e todos os arpões fizeram a curva e voltaram a avançar contra Stiles em um círculo fechado. Não importava quantos giros aquele demônio desse no ar. Se ele não conseguisse sair dali, ele seria perfurado. O Stilinski estalou a língua no céu da boca, levemente irritado. Ele não queria ter que se precipitar daquela forma. Mas não via outro jeito. E foi então que Stiles sentiu aquela mesma sensação estranha em seu peito. O demônio mascarado sorriu por trás da máscara e apontou a mão para baixo.

\- _**RAYH**_ –

Barry e Dustin se viram surpresos ao verem uma esfera negra arroxeada surgir da mão do adversário e ser disparada contra os arpões. As pontas afiadas dos objetos metálicos tentavam perfurar a esfera feita com energia das trevas, gerando uma faísca roxa do atrito entre elas, mas não demorou para que os arpões fossem jogados para os lados e a esfera negra arroxeada seguisse até o solo, criando uma pequena cratera ao atingir o mesmo. Stiles caiu em pé sobre o centro da cratera e ergueu a mão na direção da dupla sem se quer olhar para trás, ou dizer qualquer coisa.

\- _**RAYH**_ –

A voz de Derek alcançou os seus ouvidos e aquela mesma sensação estranha tomou o seu corpo. Era tão estranho quando sua magia não era invocada por si, como era feito no Inferno. Era como se o livro lhe obrigasse a sentir o que deveria sentir para fazer a esfera das trevas surgir. Dustin e Barry recuaram alguns passos ao verem a esfera ser invocada enquanto era apontada para si. Antes mesmo que Stiles a disparasse, o livro marrom já brilhava indicando que outra magia seria lançada.

\- _**GARONUDO**_ – Dustin invocou e Barry abriu os braços, fazendo um arpão ser lançado de cada uma de suas mãos.

Mas os arpões ao invés de avançarem contra a magia adversária, eles começaram a fazer um círculo no ar. Os arpões passaram a preencher o círculo, antes de suas pontas se encontrarem no centro, se entrelaçarem e se posicionarem apontadas para a frente. O impacto surpreendeu a dupla que usava um escudo, pois o mesmo recuou bruscamente assim que fora atingido. A disputa fora, surpreendentemente, acirrada, mas, no fim, o escudo de arpões saíra como vencedor, enquanto a esfera negra arroxeada se desfazia no ar. Assim que o escudo se desfez, Barry iria se manifestar, mas fora surpreendido quando um tênis surgiu em seu campo de visão.

O chute dado no rosto de Barry fora forte o suficiente para fazer o garoto ser jogado no chão e ser arrastado pelo mesmo. Dustin gritou assustado e tratou de correr na direção do parceiro. Ele encarou, assustado, o demônio mascarado os encarar com seriedade, criando um ar de superioridade a sua volta, enquanto Derek se aproximava do mesmo pelas costas. A dupla mascarada encarou o demônio do tipo Erathus lhe fitar com fúria intensa, o que gerou um brilho vermelho em seus olhos. Em um salto, o garoto se ergueu enquanto rosnava.

\- o que porra é isso?! Como eu não senti você se você é quase tão forte como eu? – questionou irritado cerrando os punhos.

\- quase tão forte como você? Agora eu tenho certeza absoluta. Você não passa de uma criança tola. Isso me irrita mais ainda – o demônio com máscara de raposa falou calmamente, enquanto os seus olhos brilhavam em vermelho, o que irritou mais ainda o seu adversário.

\- quem você pensa que é para me tratar assim? – indagou o garoto, irritado, enquanto o seu livro brilhava.

\- eu sou o demônio que vai fazer você pagar por sua covardia – respondeu Stiles vendo o garoto trincar a mandíbula com tanta força que começara a sangrar.

\- nós vamos vingar Coller e Meredith – ditou Derek fazendo o seu livro brilhar com a mesma intensidade que o de Dustin.

\- a demônio? Vocês estão fazendo isso pela menina demônio? – perguntou Dustin encarando a dupla a sua frente desviar o olhar para si.

\- vocês são idiotas? Isso faz parte do torneio. Temos que queimar os livros uns dos outros até que só sobre um de nós – ditou Barry irritado erguendo a mão para a frente.

\- _**GARON**_ –

\- não faça nada. Não desperdice sua energia com isso – disse Stiles que apenas golpeou o arpão com as costas da mão, o jogando para o lado como se não fosse nada.

Derek piscou assustado para o seu parceiro. Ele não esperava por aquilo. Aqueles arpões eram rápidos e, provavelmente, fortes. Mas o seu parceiro simplesmente golpeara a magia com a mão, a fazendo desviar e errar o alvo.

\- nós sabemos que queimar nossos livros faz parte do torneio, mas a covardia não faz parte. Você queimou o livro de alguém que tudo o que queria era crescer pessoalmente e subir na vida usando do próprio esforço. E estava conseguindo, coisa que nem mesmo os adultos humanos conseguem – ditou Derek irritado vendo o humano lhe fitar indignado.

\- esse é o problema de vocês, perdedores. Vocês criam emoções com as coisas, até mesmo um demônio, algo que vai ser passageiro – falou Dustin, recuando, sendo seguido por Barry.

\- criar laços e sentir emoções não nos torna fraco – disse Stiles erguendo a mão na direção da dupla a sua frente.

\- _**RAYH**_ –

\- nos torna mais fortes. A partir do momento em que você deixa de sentir emoções, você passa de ser vivo para algo como uma pedra. Isso não é evolução. É involução. – completou vendo a magia avançar contra a dupla, que se jogou para o lado, desviando, fazendo a magia atingir um carro e o jogar para longe. Muito longe. Surpreendendo a dupla com magias ligadas a terra.

\- me diga que emoção você está sentindo agora, Alpha – disse o demônio mascarado vendo o brilho do livro negro aumentar minimamente.

\- raiva – respondeu Derek e invocou a sua primeira magia mais uma vez.

\- essa é a maior força de um ser vivo: a capacidade de sentir. Suas emoções lhe fortalecem. Elas lhe dão força para continuar, força para proteger alguém, para acabar com alguém – ditou o castanho erguendo a mão para a frente e Derek invocou a sua primeira magia mais uma vez.

\- mas o que merda deu neles? – perguntou Dustin enquanto se jogava para o lado mais uma vez, fazendo outro carro ser atingido. Aquilo estava começando a ficar difícil. A cada vez que os dois mascarados invocavam uma magia, eles se jogavam para o lado. No entanto, eles podiam perceber que, muito rapidamente, estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil de desviar daquelas esferas das trevas. Aquele mascarado estava mirando com perfeição.

\- eu sinto muito lhe informar, mas, se você não se permite sentir, você não cresce, você não fica forte. Você vira apenas um perdedor, um fracassado. Alguém que não precisa mais existir – disse o castanho voltando a apontar com a mão para a dupla.

\- agora já chega! A mais forte, Dustin! Não ligo se destruir essa cidade inteira. Eu só quero mandar esse cara de volta – ordenou o garoto e o livro marrom brilhou com intensidade.

\- _**GOKYOGARON**_ –

Dustin invocou a sua magia mais forte e Barry apontou com as duas mãos para a dupla adversária. Qual não foi a surpresa de Derek ao ver um arpão com a imagem de uma cabeça de cobra de metal surgir e ser disparado em sua direção? Aquilo era enorme! Poderia engolir uma fileira de carros com mais facilidade do que uma cobra que devora outra. O moreno de olhos verdes engoliu em seco e recuou dois passos vendo o arpão avançar contra si com velocidade. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior em receio ao ver que a corrente daquele enorme arpão não pararia de surgir das mãos do garoto demônio.

\- você só precisa dizer duas palavras e aquilo vai ser destruído – falou Stiles, calmamente, sem olhar para o seu guardião. Derek sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer ao observar o modo despreocupado que Stiles estava se comportando.

“você tem que ter dedo, homem. Ou o seu parceiro vai passar de um demônio forte para um fracassado”

A voz de Meredith ecoou na mente do moreno de olhos verdes. Ele sabia que precisava saber lidar com aquelas lutas confusas e perigosas se quisesse continuar com aquilo. Ele precisava ter coragem para que essa possa ser o seu dedo. Stiles era um demônio que confiava em seu guardião para ler o seu livro, não era como Greenberg que queria o humano apenas para ler o seu livro, pouco se importando se o mesmo se machucava ou não. Stiles se feria para proteger o humano, para proteger Derek. Os dedos do Hale se fecharam ao redor da capa do livro, que se folheou sozinho até a página onde se encontrava a magia que ele queria.

\- _**GIGANO**_ _**RAYH**_ –

\- u-uma magia de classe Gigano? – questionou Barry, surpreso.

O moreno de olhos verdes invocou a magia fazendo o livro brilhar com força. Stiles apenas ergueu a mão para a frente e a grande esfera de energia das trevas surgiu ali. O demônio disparou sua magia, criando uma ventania em sua direção quando a mesma passou a avançar com velocidade. Dustin encarou, impressionado, a magia das trevas se aproximar da magia de terra, que avançava contra a mesma. Ambas as magias destruíam o asfalto do chão e jogavam os carros para os lados a medida em que avançam. Com a colisão, outra ventania fora criada, mas não demorou para se dissipar assim que a magia negra arroxeada destruiu o arpão em forma de serpente e seguiu para destruir a corrente que o ligava ao demônio que o controlava.

\- impossível! – exclamou Barry vendo a sua magia mais forte ser destruída com tamanha facilidade. Os dois correram para o outro lado da rua, antes que a esfera os atingisse. Assim que viu o Gigano Rayh passar direto pelos adversários, Derek se desesperou.

\- mande para cima – disse apontando para a esfera negra arroxeada e o seu parceiro meneou positivamente antes de erguer a mão para cima, fazendo a esfera levantar voo.

\- Barry, mire no humano – ditou Dustin apontando para Derek com a sua mão trêmula.

\- tem razão. Se não podemos com as magias deles, vamos atacar o elo mais fraco – disse o garoto apontando a mão para o humano mascarado.

\- vocês me dão nojo - falou Stiles no mesmo instante em que viu os adversários invocarem a primeira magia.

\- invoco o escudo? – perguntou Derek vendo o arpão voar em sua direção.

\- não precisa – respondeu o castanho e assim que Derek iria correr para o lado, ele viu Stiles se posicionar a sua frente e chutar o arpão, o jogando para cima.

\- eu já disse que alguma coisa só lhe toca se passar por mim primeiro – disse o demônio mascarado colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

\- e eu já disse que minhas magias não são fáceis de serem derrotadas – ditou Barry jogando a mão para baixo e o arpão fez a curva no ar, antes de descer contra Derek com velocidade.

“Você tem que ter dedo”

\- Foxy, pegue o livro daquele cara – disse Derek apontando para Dustin, enquanto encarava o arpão se aproximar com mais velocidade.

\- se eu sair de perto de você agora, eles vão lhe atacar – disse o demônio mascarado saltando e chutando o arpão, o jogando para o lado.

\- eu consegui desviar dos disparos dos gêmeos. Um arpão é mamão com açúcar perto de um lazer – argumentou Derek vendo o seu parceiro aterrissar em pé e lhe fitar sobre os ombros com um olhar questionador. Stiles levou a mão ao zíper de sua máscara, abrindo a boca da mesma, revelando os seus dentes pontiagudos em um sorriso vitorioso.

\- você realmente nasceu para ser meu parceiro – ditou o castanho antes de começar a correr, deixando Derek onde estava.

\- para onde ele vai? – indagou Dustin vendo o castanho correr até um carro que havia sido capotado pela primeira magia do livro negro.

\- não importa. O humano está desprotegido – respondeu Barry jogando a mão para o lado, fazendo o arpão voltar a avançar contra Derek.

\- a vitória já é nossa! – comemorou Dustin vendo o arpão se aproximar do humano.

O sorriso vitorioso nos rostos da dupla desapareceu assim que viu o humano saltar para o lado, desviando do arpão. Derek sorriu ao ver o arpão passar por si e seguir reto por um tempo, antes de fazer a curva quando Barry ordenou e voltar a ir contra si. O humano de máscara de lobo rolou no chão, fazendo o arpão passar por si e seguir contra o próprio demônio. Eles ficaram nisso por um tempo. Derek desviando e Barry fazendo o arpão fazer curvas. Para a surpresa de Derek, o arpão de Barry parecia que nunca tinha fim. Aquela corrente sempre se esticava mais quando precisava alcançar o humano, puxando mais argolas da mão do demônio que a criara.

\- Barry, pare – ditou Dustin e o parceiro rosnou para si.

\- por que? – perguntou fazendo o arpão contra atacar o humano mais uma vez, este que já aparentava estar cansado.

\- olhe para o seu arpão – disse o humano e o demônio o fitou brevemente, antes de voltar a atenção para a frente.

\- o que tem o meu... – o garoto parou ao perceber o que o seu humano havia dito.

Derek estava parado, no meio da rua, exausto, respirando com certa dificuldade, enquanto encarava o arpão recém fixado no chão, enquanto que, atrás de si, havia uma rede feita com as correntes do arpão. Ele havia corrido várias vezes de um lado a outro da rua apenas para poder enrolar o arpão nos dois postes mais próximos que ele havia visto. Derek sorriu ao ver que só então o demônio havia percebido o que ele estava tentando fazer.

\- agora já é tarde – disse Derek se recompondo e vendo o demônio o fitar com fúria.

\- qual é a lógica nisso tudo? – perguntou Barry vendo o humano sorrir.

\- agora você só pode usar uma de suas mãos para disparar suas magias – respondeu o Hale vendo o demônio sorrir ladino.

\- você é mesmo um idiota, como se isso fosse me impedir de... – Barry tentou puxar o arpão de volta, mas o mesmo não se mexia.

\- mas o que merda... – o garoto praguejou, mas parou ao ver o que estava acontecendo.

\- o que dizia? – indagou Stiles parado ao lado de um dos postes, onde havia fixado a barra de um parquímetro por entre as argolas da corrente, as prendendo uma das outras, as impedindo de se moverem.

\- seu desgraçado – rosnou o garoto revelando os olhos vermelhos para Stiles e logo suas unhas começaram a se tornar garras, enquanto suas orelhas se moviam para o topo de sua cabeça.

\- aqui no mundo humano nós temos uma coisa chamada lei do retorno. E eu vou tratar de aplicar ela em você – disse Derek fazendo o seu livro brilhar, no entanto, o brilho desapareceu assim que ele ouviu o som de sirenes se aproximando.

\- merda – praguejou o humano de olhos verdes e eles e Stiles olharam para trás, vendo, após as correntes enroladas nos postes, viaturas da polícia se aproximando. Para a surpresa de Derek e Stiles, as correntes se desfizeram no ar, desaparecendo, e eles olharam para trás em tempo de verem Barry e Dustin sorrindo vitoriosos. O humano estava com o livro fechado entre as duas mãos.

\- como? – perguntou Derek confuso.

\- você não sabe? Mas é um perdedor, mesmo. Se você fechar o livro e desejar que a magia desapareça, ela some – explicou abrindo o livro novamente.

\- e eu digo mais. Já sabemos um jeito de pegar vocês – disse Barry, animado.

\- hunf, quero ver tentar – rebateu Stiles apontando a mão para a frente, por precaução. Ele havia visto o modo como Derek havia ficado tenso com a presença da polícia ali.

\- nós sabemos o tipo de dupla que vocês são. Vocês são uns dos que gostam de pagar de mocinhos – disse Dustin fazendo o livro marrom brilhar com intensidade.

\- VOCÊS AÍ, PARADOS – gritou um dos policiais e Derek olhou para trás, por sobre os ombros, surpreso por ver tantos policiais em um lugar só, em um dos carros do fundo ele notou que o seu maior medo havia se concretizado.

\- quero ver se vocês conseguem defender a vocês mesmos e a tantos policiais ao mesmo tempo – disse Barry erguendo as mãos para cima, lentamente, como se estivesse obedecendo as ordens dos policiais.

\- não ouse – rosnou Stiles fazendo os seus olhos brilharem em vermelho.

\- _**KYGARON**_ – Dustin invocou a magia, deixando os policiais em alerta quando o livro em sua mão brilhou.

\- NÃO! – gritou Derek vendo a luz nas mãos de Barry e vários arpões serem disparados para cima.

Os policiais se viram perplexos ao verem aquela criança fazer arpões enormes presos a correntes surgirem do nada. Cada um dos arpões se virou contra um dos policiais, que engoliram em seco e logo começaram a avançar contra os mesmos. Derek se viu perplexo ao encarar todos aqueles arpões começarem a avançar contra tantos humanos. Meredith, que tinha um demônio e uma chance de se defender se não tivesse sido pega de surpresa, havia perdido a mão, esses humanos iriam morrer perfurados por aqueles arpões.

\- vocês são iguaizinhos a eles – rosnou Stiles cerrando os punhos

\- você não merece a chance de ser rei – rosnou o castanho e o livro na mão de Derek passou a se folhear sozinho. O Hale olhou para o livro, vendo os símbolos que ali estavam começaram a danças na folha.

\- gu...

\- ele me disse que se um rei não tem sentimentos, ele não tem como defender o seu povo. Não tem como eu deixar você continuar nesse torneio – rosnou encarando o garoto sorrir ladino.

\- ra...

\- você não pode fazer nada – disse o garoto sorrindo divertido enquanto dois dos arpões se dirigiam para Stiles e Derek.

\- eu discordo – ditou Derek fazendo o livro brilhar em roxo e ele olhou para a página nova em que os símbolos dançavam, se organizando de maneira que ele pudesse ler.

\- _**GURAVIRAYH**_ – o humano mascarado invocou a nova magia que surgira em seu livro, rezando para que a mesma pudesse fazer algo útil naquela situação. Ele não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer, não naquele local, não daquela forma, não com eles ali.

Stiles arregalou os olhos ao sentir uma onda de lembranças sobre a magia invocada por Derek inundar a sua mente. O castanho com máscara de raposa ergueu a mão para a frente. Com a palma aberta na direção da dupla adversária, todos esperavam que algo se manifestasse na frente da mão do demônio mas nada ocorreu. Derek olhou para o livro, confuso, vendo que o mesmo ainda brilhava, indicando que a magia havia sido invocada, mas nada havia ocorrido.

\- não serviu pra... – Barry fora calado quando sentiu uma força lhe puxar para baixo.

Em questão de segundos, tanto Dustin, quanto as correntes que saíam das mãos de Barry estavam jogados no chão. Barry havia apenas se ajoelhado. Os seus braços, que antes estavam erguidos, agora estavam no chão, lhe ajudando a permanecer de joelhos. O seu guardião, ao seu lado, gemia de dor enquanto sentia o livro, entre seus dedos, se tornar mais fino.

\- mas o que diabos está acontecendo? – inquiriu Barry e não demorou para ouvir o som de seus arpões caindo no chão e perfurando o mesmo.

\- o que é isso? – perguntou Derek vendo, de certa forma, um leve turbidez cercando Barry e Dustin.

\- você sabe que existem linhagens raras em nosso mundo, certo? – perguntou Stiles se aproximando da dupla, enquanto ainda mantinha a mão erguida na direção deles.

\- linhagem rara? – questionou Barry confuso.

\- pois é, existe uma linhagem rara entre os elementos trevas e luz. Eu pertenço a essa linhagem e eu fui o único em gerações que a despertei desde a sua criadora. Agora, eu vou pegar o seu livro e o queimar – disse o castanho se aproximando de Dustin e pegando o livro marrom das mãos do mesmo, notando o mesmo um pouco mais fino. Assim que o livro saiu das mãos de Dustin, os arpões desapareceram, surpreendendo os policiais, que ainda se encontravam assustados e perdidos com aquilo tudo.

\- PARADOS, OU EU ATIRO! – gritou uma voz feminina que chamou a atenção de Stiles e fez o corpo de Derek tremer.

\- Cora? – murmurou Stiles, vendo a mulher fardada com a roupa da polícia e apontando um revolver para si e para o irmão dela.

\- eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas se vocês se moverem eu...

\- Rayhwallu – disse Stiles e a mulher a fitou com confusão.

\- cuidado com os comparsas deles que estão ali – disse Derek apontando para a direção de um carro e a mulher se distraiu olhando para a direção de soslaio.

\- _**RAYHWALLU**_ – Derek invocou a sua segunda magia e os policiais não tiveram tempo de reação. Quando eles dispararam, Derek e Stiles já estavam envolvidos pelo muro de energia das trevas.

\- o que pretende fazer agora? – perguntou Derek ouvindo os disparos da polícia e vendo raios roxos nos locais onde as balas tentavam penetrar.

\- suba em minhas costas – ordenou Stiles vendo o humano o encarar confuso.

\- fazer o quê? – perguntou Derek indignado.

\- confie em mim – pediu o castanho encarando o moreno de olhos verdes suspirar e se aproximar, enlaçando o seu pescoço com os braço, tomando cuidado para deixar os dois livros seguros entre os seus corpos.

\- agora eu quero que se segure bem forte. Quando eu desfizer o muro, vamos sair daqui tão rápido que eles não vão ter tempo nem de usar essas coisas na gente – disse o Stilinski sentindo o humano enlaçar a sua cintura com as pernas.

\- ande logo. Isso é humilhante – ordenou Derek e o castanho meneou positivamente.

Stiles cerrou os punhos e empurrou os braços para os lados, fazendo o muro se expandir, empurrando os policiais para trás, derrubando todos no chão, com exceção de Cora, que saltou sobre um carro, que fora empurrado pelo escudo para trás. Derek fechou o livro o guardando rapidamente e logo o muro se desfez. Stiles começou a correr com tanta velocidade, que Derek escondeu o rosto no corpo do demônio. Cora tentou disparar contra os dois, mas quando puxou o gatilho, notou estar sem balas, ela havia descarregado a arma contra aquele muro estranho.

\- eu não sei o que porra foi isso, mas eu vou descobrir – disse a mulher recarregando a arma e descendo do carro

\- rápido, Dustin. É a nossa chance. Podemos recuperar o nosso livro – disse Barry ajudando o seu humano ferido a se erguer, mas parou ao ouvir o som de algo estalando perto de sua cabeça.

\- se mexa e eu atiro – ordenou Cora e o demônio travou. Haviam muitos policiais ali, todos agora apontavam as armas para si.

\- você vai me explicar o que foi isso – ordenou a mulher encarando o garoto a fitar por sobre os ombros.

\- você já ouviu falar do torneio que está acontecendo? – perguntou Barry vendo a mulher franzir o cenho.

\- torneio? Que torneio? – perguntou a Hale vendo o garoto sorrir ladino.

\- se você não faz ideia do que eu estou falando, então não vale a pena explicar – disse o garoto vendo a mulher o fitar irritada.

\- me responda, de que torneio você está falando? – perguntou Cora vendo o garoto sorrir largo e se virar com velocidade, no entanto, ela já esperava por isso.

A arma de Cora fora disparada e Barry gritou de dor quando a bala perfurou o seu ombro, mas o garoto não parou. Xingando a policial, o garoto tentou desferir um soco em Cora, mas a mulher fora mais rápida e lhe acertou com a coronha na cabeça. Vendo o garoto cambalear e se ajoelhar, tonto, a mulher puxou a algema da cintura e a utilizar no garoto. Barry ainda estava fraco devido ao efeito daquela última magia em si. Ele sentia todo o seu corpo ser esmagado contra o chão, ao mesmo tempo em que era esmagado por todos os lados por nada. O seu corpo estava cansado. Exausto por ter que resistir àquela magia. Fora por isso que aquela maldita policial conseguira lhe fazer cambalear com um golpe tão simples.

\- vai precisar de mais de uma para prender ele – alertou Dustin, respirando com dificuldade.

\- nesse caso eu tenho mais – disse a mulher estendendo as mãos para alguns parceiros, que lhes entregaram os objetos que prenderiam o rapaz.

Assim que chegaram a delegacia, Dustin e Barry foram colocados em uma cela onde ficariam esperando pela chegada dos médicos. No entanto, quando os médicos chegaram para analisar o braço do garoto, Barry já havia explodido, retornado para o inferno, restando apenas Dustin ali, ou o corpo de Dustin, já que a polícia encontrou apenas o cadáver do homem, que estava com os pulsos dilacerados, como se um tubarão houvesse os mastigado. Aquilo deixou a polícia ainda mais confusa com tudo aquilo. Primeiro, coisas que apareciam do nada, e agora pessoas que desapareciam sem deixar pistas, enquanto pessoas morriam de forma estranha.

\- eu acho que o desespero para não ser preso o fez mastigar os próprios pulsos – o parceiro de Cora chutou, enquanto via a cela inteira demarcada pelos forenses.

\- eu acho que não. Aquelas marcas não eram de dentes humanos – argumentou Cora adentrando a cela com cuidado.

\- então o que acha que foi? – perguntou o homem vendo a mulher olhar ao redor cuidadosamente.

\- eu não sei, mas seja lá o que for, eu vou descobrir – respondeu a oficial Hale se abaixando.

\- mas o que porra está acontecendo hoje? – perguntou Cora, para si mesma, confusa, enquanto analisava a cela cuidadosamente.


	18. Ter

Cora estava sentada na mesa daquele café que ficava próximo à casa de seu irmão. Ela estava pensando em fazer uma visita ao mais velho, quando passou por aquele lugar. Estava calmo e um tanto vazio. Estava perfeito. Era tudo o que a mulher precisava naquele momento. Ela tinha que pensar, tinha que reanalisar tudo o que havia presenciado. Sua mente gritava loucuras, mas o seu corpo estava tenso demais para ser apenas coisa de sua mente. Para completar, o assunto fora inteiramente abafado, o que lhe deixou mais confusa ainda.

Mas Cora estava lá. Ela viu aquele garoto que desapareceu invocar coisas que pareciam arpões enormes de suas mãos. A Hale viu quando aqueles mascarados projetaram aquela coisa roxa que parava as balas que eles atiravam. Aquilo tudo fora muito estranho e louco, mas parecia tão real. Principalmente quando aquela coisa roxa se expandiu e empurrou os policiais e o carro em que Cora subiu para se afastar da coisa.

Porra! Um carro! Aquela coisa empurrou um carro como se não fosse nada. Para completar a confusão na cabeça da mulher, os mascarados sumiram logo após o desaparecimento da coisa roxa e o outro garoto desapareceu da cela como se fosse fumaça, enquanto o outro homem perdeu a vida no mesmo ambiente. Estava tudo tão confuso, tão... louco. A mulher abriu a pasta com as fotos que conseguiu da cela após descobrirem a morte de um dos envolvidos do caos na avenida. Ela não conseguia tirar aquele assunto da mente. Aquelas coisas estranhas que viu ocorrendo... Todas aquelas coisas, se pareciam com os vídeos que vira na internet e no jornal do canal 6. Ela sentia que precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. O seu interior clamava por isso.

\- o que diabos aconteceu com você, Dustin McKartty? – indagou a morena, em um sussurro, enquanto levava a xícara do seu café quentinho aos lábios.

\- como diabos o seu parceiro fugiu? – questionou a si mesma, enquanto encarava as fotos da cela, procurando por algum sinal óbvio de rota de fuga que não havia visto antes.

Aquilo martelava a mente da oficial. Desde que havia entrado para a polícia, Cora nunca havia perdido ou deixado escapar um prisioneiro. Ela era dedicada ao seu trabalho ao ponto de correr sozinha atrás de dois homens armados, como um modo de distrair os mesmos para que a polícia tivesse tempo de fazer um cerco e encurralar os dois. Só Laura e Derek sabiam o quanto Cora havia escutado dos dois naquela noite. A irmã mais velha do trio de irmãos literalmente arrastou a mais nova da porta de casa até o sofá, e ainda permaneceu puxando a mesma enquanto reclamava. Forçando Cora a escutar tudo o que os dois irmãos tinham para falar.

Suspirando, a mulher voltou a analisar o resumo de tudo o que havia feito antes. Ela não pôde fazer um relatório completo, já que fora apenas uma questão de tempo para que o governo tomasse o caso para eles. As imagens do ocorrido na avenida foram apagadas do sistema assim que os federais as analisaram e as copiaram. Quando Cora fora analisar as imagens, as mesmas já não estavam disponíveis. Aquilo a revoltou profundamente. Cora sempre fora muito curiosa. E retirarem um caso seu sem que ela pudesse ao menos participar para poder sanar sua curiosidade? Ah, aquilo a consumia de um jeito intenso que ela se quer podia pensar em esquecer tudo aquilo.

\- puta que pariu! Por onde esse infeliz escapou? – questionou a mulher para si mesma enquanto encarava as fotos da cela.

\- ele não pode simplesmente ter sumido. Não tem como as pessoas sumirem assim! – argumentou Cora encarando as imagens e sentindo uma raiva intensa a consumindo.

\- aquele filho da mãe de sorriso convencido – rosnou a mulher, desistindo e começando a guardar as fotos em sua bolsa, pagando o café e se retirando do café.

Ela já estava irritada com aquilo. Indignada. Como o governo podia fazer aquilo com seus oficiais?! Para completar a sua fúria, ela sabia que aquilo deveria ser algo bem sério para o governo abafar o caso de forma tão rápida. Porra! Os vídeos circularam na internet apenas por duas horas. Duas fucking horas. Depois desse período, a maioria deles já havia sido removida. Ela nunca havia visto nada do tipo. Quando ela saiu pela porta, procurando o seu celular na bolsa, esbarrou em alguém forte que a fez levar a mão ao ombro pelo encontro que seus corpos tiveram.

\- me desculpe! Eu estava distraída e estou atrasada. Com licença – a mulher tratou de se desculpar, rapidamente, enquanto continuava a seguir o seu caminho, não dando tempo de a outra pessoa a responder ou se quer a olhando.

A Hale saiu tão apressada devido a irritação que se quer notou a pessoa atrás de quem havia esbarrado, segurando um livro grosso de capa azul escura. Quando Cora deixou o local e Candancy tratou de se aproximar para limpar a mesa da mulher, recolhendo o dinheiro do café, a humana travou ao ver o livro grosso de simbologia estranha na capa. Desviando o olhar, ela recolheu tudo e limpou a mesa, seguindo para o balcão e despachando os utensílios para a lavagem.

\- meu Deus! Esse café virou um ponto de encontro para pessoas estranhas – murmurou enquanto recolhia o cardápio e se aproximava da pessoa que carregava o livro parecido com o que Stiles havia lhe pedido para que tentasse ler.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- **_GURAVIRAYH_** – Derek invocou a magia nova, vendo Stiles apontar com a mão para a lata de cerveja que se encontrava em pé em um canto próximo a parede.

A latinha vazia fora esmagada rápida e uniformemente, o que deixou o humano de olhos verdes impressionado. Stiles virou a palma da mão para cima, com o livro ainda brilhando e no mesmo instante a latinha começou a flutuar, lentamente. Derek sorriu maroto como uma criança que ganha o brinquedo tão desejado no natal. Aquilo era incrível. Stiles voltou a girar a palma para baixo e a latinha caiu no chão com certa força. O castanho girou a palma da mão para cima, novamente, antes de a girar para o lado assim que a latinha voltou a flutuar. No mesmo instante, a lata fora arremessada contra o lixeiro, que se encontrava aberto. O ferro da lata bateu contra o alumínio da tampa do lixeiro, antes de cair no interior do mesmo e a tampa se mover, fechando o recipiente.

\- eu ainda não acredito nisso! Você controla a gravidade! – exclamou Derek, animado, vendo o castanho dar de ombros, sorrindo minimamente, constrangido, enquanto levava uma banana inteira, sem descascar, a boca, arrancando uma mordida generosa.

\- eu te disse – respondeu com a boca cheia, vendo Derek tomar mais um gole de cerveja, enquanto fechava o livro negro.

\- eu pensei que você só controlasse energia das trevas – argumentou Derek pegando um alcaçuz e o levando a boca, rasgando um pedaço com os dentes. Ele adorava o contraste do doce com o gosto amargo da cerveja.

\- e eu deveria. Mas a minha família ganhou um dom há muitos milênios atrás. Desde que a primeira rainha do elemento trevas governou o inferno, Medusa, a habilidade de controlar a gravidade foi passada de geração a geração, antes de os híbridos surgirem em nossa família. Desde então essa habilidade se escondeu, nascendo de forma confusa e incompreensível. Eu fui um desses que nasceu após muitos não conseguirem despertar ela. Eu sou o único em minha família capaz de controlar a gravidade – respondeu o castanho enfiando o resto da fruta em sua boca e passando a triturar a mesma com facilidade.

\- híbridos? – questionou Derek, confuso.

\- sim, híbridos. Demônios de um elemento, transam com demônios de outro elemento. Aí nasce um demônio com ambas as habilidades. Meus pais são híbridos. Meu pai é um híbrido de Darkus e Harus, já a minha mãe é uma híbrida de Darkus e Pyrus. Os poderes deles são centrados nas habilidades de controlar as trevas de algum modo, mas apresentam traços dos outros elementos. As magias de meu pai são rápidas e levemente esverdeadas. As da minha mãe são muito destrutivas e apresentam um leve tom rosado – explicou o demônio vendo o moreno de olhos verdes menear positivamente.

\- toda a sua família é do tipo Darkus? – perguntou Derek vendo o parceiro menear em afirmação.

\- todos eles. Todos híbridos. Só eu que nasci um Darkus puro, já que meus pais são mais Darkus do que o outro elemento a que pertencem – respondeu Stiles pegando uma maçã e fincando suas presas na mesma.

\- você me disse que não fala mais com sua família. Posso saber o motivo? – questionou Derek, um tanto receoso de tocar nesse assunto. Stiles fez um beicinho para a maçã antes de enfiar o resto da mesma na boca e passar certo tempo mastigando.

\- entendi o recado. Desculpe por perguntar – falou Derek pegando mais um alcaçuz, enquanto via Stiles olhar para o lado de fora do apartamento.

\- futuro - respondeu o castanho encarando o lado de fora pela varanda, chamando a atenção de Derek.

\- como é? – indagou o Hale, confuso.

\- O motivo da briga... Foi o meu futuro. Eu não queria seguir o caminho que meus pais queriam que eu seguisse. O caminho que a minha família inteira queria que eu seguisse. Então nós discutimos, lutamos e eu fugi – explicou Stiles dando de ombros e se jogando deitado de costas.

\- a sua família era muito conservadora? – questionou o Hale vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- de certa forma. Mas eles só pegavam demais no meu pé por eu ser um Darkus puro – respondeu o demônio se levantando num salto e tomando uma postura séria.

\- “você é o primeiro Darkus puro em nossa família há várias gerações. Deveria mostrar mais responsabilidade, mais compromisso. Você é aquele que nasceu para ser a estrela que iluminará a ascensão de nossa família novamente” – ditou com uma voz mais grossa, enquanto apontava para a frente com uma expressão séria. Derek encarou o castanho dar alguns passos para o lado e se virar para onde antes estava, enquanto apontava para a mesa de centro.

\- “seu pai está certo. Você sabe o quanto tem sorte?! Veja o seu primo Stephannomy! Sabe o quanto ele queria ter apenas um pouquinho a mais de seu tipo, apenas para ser um Darkus/Harus e não um Harus/Darkus? Você deveria ser o orgulho dessa família, mas só está me trazendo desgosto!” – ditou o castanho imitando uma postura mais feminina, enquanto movia o indicador para cima e para baixo apontando para a mesa de centro com um olhar reprovador. Stiles rosnou enquanto revirava os olhos e se jogava deitado no chão, impressionando Derek quando o humano viu os olhos vermelhos do parceiro e um pouco de neblina ser liberada pela boca do castanho, no ato.

\- era isso todo santo dia! Eu não suportava mais aquele lugar – falou voltando a se ajustar deitado no chão.

\- eles me parecem ser bem rigorosos – comentou Derek vendo o parceiro se virar de lado para lhe encarar.

\- você não faz ideia! Eu era obrigado a treinar quase o dia todo. Eu mal saía de casa por causa disso. A minha infância se resumia em ser espancado pelos meus parentes mais velhos durante os treinos, ao invés de estar brincando com crianças da minha idade – ditou o castanho voltando a revirar os olhos.

Derek iria falar alguma coisa, quando a campainha tocou. Stiles rolou para encarar a porta, enquanto o Hale se erguia para ir abrir a mesma. Qual não foi a surpresa de Derek ao se deparar com uma Cora emburrada do outro lado de sua porta? O moreno de olhos verdes mal abriu a porta e a mulher invadiu o apartamento a passos pesados, marchando direto para o sofá. Stiles tratou de esconder o livro negro dentro da mochila de Derek e jogar a mesma com força na direção do corredor, antes de a irmã de seu parceiro alcançar a sala. Cora nem viu a mochila voando com força até o fim do corredor, ato que impressionaria a qualquer humano comum.

\- eu estou estressada, então se ficarem de namorico perto de mim e depois começarem a negar, eu vou fazer uso da minha arma e abrir um buraco na cabeça de cada um – a morena anunciou com velocidade, jogando sua mochila na poltrona e se jogando deitada no sofá.

\- ótimo! Estão bebendo. Derek, traga qualquer bebida forte que você tiver nesse puteiro que você chama de casa. Hoje eu vou me afogar – ditou a mulher pegando o controle da TV e zapeando os canais do aparelho até cair em alguém que passava uma série qualquer.

\- você quer parar com isso de dizer que estamos namorando?! – pediu o moreno de olhos verdes, irritado. Cora nada respondeu, apenas fuzilou o irmão mais velho fazendo uso de todo o ódio que sentia no peito. No mesmo instante, Derek compreendeu que não deveria lhe contrariar naquela noite.

\- o que houve? – perguntou Derek obedecendo a irmã mais nova e vendo a mesma jogar os tênis na varanda, irritada.

\- há! O que houve?! Houve que a porcaria do governo me roubou um caso! – respondeu a mulher irritada.

\- o governo lhe roubou um caso? Como assim? – perguntou Stiles, confuso.

\- os filhos da puta dos agentes do FBI chegaram na delegacia e disseram para pararmos de investigarmos um caso, pois eles que iriam o fazer, pois aquilo era assunto do governo e não dos civis – respondeu Cora, mal sabendo que Stiles não estava entendo porcaria nenhuma do que ela estava dizendo.

Já Derek? O homem pareceu compreender a situação inteira com as poucas palavras da irmã. Ele se lembrou de ter encontrado Cora na luta contra Barry e Dustin. Se lembrou de ver o demônio do tipo Erathus apontar um arpão mágico enorme na direção de sua irmã, a ameaçando, antes de eles usarem a habilidade de controle de gravidade de Stiles. O Hale se lembrou de a irmã mais nova atirar contra eles, antes de fugirem com a ajuda da barreira de energia das trevas que tinham.

Derek travou ao processar a ideia de que o “caso” de que Cora falava, era a batalha deles contra Barry e Dustin. A garrafa de vodca quase caiu de sua mão assim que lembrou de sua irmã falando que o FBI havia roubado o caso para eles. Ou seja, o governo dos Estados Unidos, agora, estava atrás deles. Deus! Derek se sentia tão temeroso. O FBI estava atrás dele e de Stiles. Eles estavam tão fodidos. Nervoso, o moreno de olhos verdes seguiu para a sala e não deixou de notar o olhar de Stiles assim que o mesmo percebeu que o humano estava receoso. O castanho inclinou a cabeça, confuso, encarando o parceiro humano sinalizar na direção da cozinha.

\- você está muito estressada. Olha, eu vou pedir pizza para comermos enquanto assistimos a um filme. Stiles, me ajuda colocando refrigerante na geladeira – ditou Derek apontando para a cozinha e o demônio se ergueu em um salto, surpreendendo Cora. Assim que chegaram a cozinha, Derek puxou o parceiro para o canto próximo ao telefone.

\- Fodeu! Estamos muito fodidos! Escuta, você vai fingir ser um humano normal até a Cora ir dormir. Quando formos para o meu quarto eu lhe explico tudo – ditou o humano vendo o demônio menear positivamente, visivelmente perdido no assunto.

\- tudo bem. Mas o que é FBI? – indagou vendo o moreno lamber os lábios nervoso.

\- sabe quando um rei tem um grupo de cavaleiros bem forte que quase nunca vão em campo de batalha? – perguntou Derek, tentando converter a ideia para um sistema monárquico.

\- sei – respondeu Stiles vendo o moreno lhe fitar temeroso.

Aquele exemplo fora perfeito para si. Condizia e muito com a sua realidade.

\- alguns desses cavaleiros são o FBI – respondeu Derek vendo o castanho lhe fitar com seriedade.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- **_RADOMU_** – o primeiro feitiço fora invocado e o mascarado ergueu a mão na direção do demônio em forma de uma gigante tartaruga.

O demônio encarou, surpreso, uma esfera de fogo rosa se formar da palma da mão do mascarado. O seu parceiro, que se encontrava em pé sobre o seu casco, encarou, com receio, o ataque se aproximar. O livro azulado brilhou em azul e a cauda comprida e escamosa fora erguida na direção da esfera de fogo. O mascarado encarou o demônio em forma de tartaruga do tamanho de dois tanques de guerra do mundo humano direcionar a cauda para a sua primeira magia.

\- **_ZONIN DOKIRU_** – o humano invocou a magia e espinhos verdes de água foram disparados na direção da esfera de fogo rosa.

\- hunf, humilhante – ditou o mascarado, descendo na direção de seu parceiro, que se encontrava na praia, enquanto o demônio que se parecia com uma enorme tartaruga se encontrava no mar.

\- eu sei – concordou o humano mascarado vendo sua magia colidir com os espinhos de água e ambos os ataques se anularem, explodindo no céu.

\- i-impossível! A primeira magia deles é tão forte quanto a nossa segunda magia mais forte! – exclamou o guardião do livro azul vendo a fumaça da explosão se dissipar.

\- nesse caso vamos com a nossa mais forte – ditou o demônio com aparência de tartaruga e o seu parceiro escorregou por seu casco até a sua cabeça, antes de entrar no espaço entre o seu corpo e o seu casco.

\- para baixo, Karudio! – ordenou o humano e a tartaruga obedeceu.

\- eles vão usar a água do mar para fortalecer o ataque deles – alertou o humano mascarado encarando um enorme redemoinho se formar na água.

\- nesse caso o Radomu não irá ser efetivo – ditou o demônio agarrando a mão do parceiro e passando a levantar voo, trazendo o humano consigo.

\- Eles não são fortes o bastante para mim – ditou o demônio se aproximando do redemoinho.

\- Lord – o humano apontou para o centro do redemoinho e o parceiro meneou positivamente.

\- queime o livro deles – ditou o demônio apontando a mão para o centro do redemoinho.

\- tem certeza? – indagou o humano vendo o parceiro menear positivamente.

\- sim! Eu tenho. Eles não serão uteis para mim – ditou o mascarado notando o brilho do próprio livro surgir.

\- **_DINIS LENU DOKIN_** – o humano escondido no interior do casco do demônio com aparência similar à de uma tartaruga invocou sua magia mais forte.

A velocidade da água aumentou e logo a cauda do demônio brilhou com intensidade. Ele golpeou a água com a cauda, para cima e logo uma enorme serpente de água surgiu de sua cauda e continuou a crescer, devido à presença da água do mar, que era absorvida pela magia. Quando a enorme serpente de água saiu do mar, indo na direção da dupla adversária, o demônio mascarado sorriu.

\- **_GIGANO_****_RADOMU_** – o humano invocou a magia e a enorme esfera rosada de fogo fora disparada da mão livre do seu parceiro.

Não houve, se quer, uma disputa. A diferença de poder entre as duas duplas era muito grande. A esfera rosada destruiu a cabeça da serpente de água e seguiu o corpo da mesma, o destruindo, antes de atingir o mar e seguir até o corpo do demônio adversário. O demônio gritou de dor ao ter o corpo atingido pelo fogo rosa. A carapaça não resistiu e cedeu, se despedaçando enquanto expunha o humano que era protegido em seu interior. A explosão jogou a água para cima, enquanto a dupla mascarada se afastava para a areia.

Não demorou muito e eles foram presenteados pela imagem do demônio saindo da água, carregando o parceiro na boca, enquanto o seu corpo se enchia de veias negras. Quando ele colocou o humano na grama, a uma certa distância da areia, o seu corpo animalesco retornou para a forma humana e explodiu em cinzas, despertando o humano desmaiado. O humano passou a procurar pelo parceiro, desesperadamente, enquanto a dupla de máscara se afastava.

\- ainda não temos o suficiente? – perguntou o humano mascarado, caminhando na areia com um pouco de dificuldade, devido a areia que lhe incomodava, enquanto o seu parceiro flutuava ao seu lado.

\- não, não temos. Isso está me irritando – ditou o demônio cerrando os punhos e irritado, mas ele logo relaxou ao sentir o abraço do seu parceiro.

\- acalme-se. Você não vai se render agora, vai? Vamos achar mais alguém que lhe obedeça – disse o humano sentindo o sobretudo do seu parceiro os envolver, o cegando para o mundo ao redor, antes de sentir uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago e logo o sobretudo sumir, revelando um quarto escuro.

\- não temos que achar só mais alguém. Tem que ser alguém forte. Já vimos o que alguém do nível de Cruel pode fazer. Precisamos de pessoas fortes – argumentou o demônio se afastando e retirando sua máscara, a apoiando na cômoda do local.

\- é, realmente. Cruel não serviu para nada, apenas atiçou a força policial humana – disse o humano se jogando deitado na cama, com o livro rosa sobre o peito.

\- mas não temos com o que nos preocupar. Assim que eu colocar as mãos em todos, ninguém vai se opor contra nós. Nem mesmo os outros demônios mais fortes poderão comigo. Nem mesmo os membros do clã Estrela vão poder comigo – ditou o demônio sorrindo ladino, com os olhos brilhando em vermelho de excitação.

\- e então vamos poder ter a visão alternativa que sempre quisemos ver – o humano acompanhou o parceiro no sorriso largo, sentindo a excitação lhe tomar o corpo. A sua excitação fora tão grande que o livro em sua mão passou a brilhar involuntariamente iluminando todo o quarto como se houvesse uma janela no mesmo para que o Sol entrasse.   
  
  
  
  
  


\- quando vocês dois vão assumir o namoro de vocês? – questionou a morena, enquanto era carregada pelo demônio com facilidade.

\- quando você vai parar de ver coisas onde não tem? – rebateu Derek abrindo a porta do quarto de hóspedes para que Stiles pudesse entrar com sua irmã nos braços.

\- shiu... eu sou uma cientista forense, Derek. Minha função é ver os segredos por trás do jogo – disse a morena apontando com o indicador para o nada ao lado do irmão.

Cora estava mais para lá do que para cá. A mulher havia bebido a garrafa inteira sozinha, enquanto Derek se contentava com a cerveja, ao mesmo tempo em que observava, surpreso, a irmã acabar sozinha com a bebida que fornecera. Já Stiles, acabava com as frutas do apartamento lentamente, sempre tomando cuidado para que Cora não o notasse fazendo o que um humano normalmente não faria, como por exemplo comer um melão como se fosse uma maçã. Assim que Stiles a colocou sobre a cama, a morena agarrou o braço do castanho, sorrindo para o mesmo de maneira engraçada, mas que na cabeça alcoolizada da mesma se assemelhava a algo sedutor.

\- se você não abrir o jogo logo eu pego o seu “amiguinho” para mim – brincou a mulher antes de ver o castanho rir em sua direção, enquanto um Derek visivelmente irritado fuzilava ambos com o olhar.

\- no dia que você namorar um amigo meu, a Laura vai ter trabalho para me tirar da cadeia – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o parceiro demônio se afastar de sua irmã e se dirigir em sua direção.

\- arfs, você é tão chato! Por isso que nunca lhe apresentei um namorado meu – exclamou a mulher, indignada, enquanto abraçava o travesseiro.

\- não entendo qual é a graça em envenenar a si mesmo – falou o Stilinski enquanto se retirava do quarto, sendo seguido pelo parceiro humano.

\- as vezes é bom, sabe? Para esquecer os problemas – respondeu Derek dando de ombros.

\- não faz sentido. Se envenenar não vai resolver o problema, apenas vai lhe tirar tempo que você poderia passar resolvendo ele – respondeu o castanho cruzando os braços e encarando o humano lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- você não bebe muito, bebe? – inquiriu Derek dando as costas ao demônio e seguindo para o próprio quarto.

\- claro que não. Assim como no mundo humano apenas os adultos fazem isso – respondeu o demônio seguindo o parceiro humano.

\- ah, mas você é adolescente. Adolescentes são inconsequentes. Você já deve ter enchido a cara alguma vez – argumentou o Hale ouvindo o demônio fechar a porta.

\- encher a cara? – perguntou Stiles, confuso.

\- sabe, beber ao ponto de ficar como a Cora – explicou Derek, não muito surpreso pelo desconhecimento da expressão humana.

\- já fiz, sim. Apenas uma vez. Mas, novamente, não vi lógica, muito menos gostei de fazer – falou o Stilinski encarando o moreno arrumar a cama para dormir.

\- você é um adolescente estranho – soltou o moreno, começando a se trocar para dormir.

\- você... está nervoso com o que aconteceu hoje, não está? – questionou o demônio encarando o parceiro suspirar, enquanto jogava a camisa e a calça que usava para um canto qualquer.

\- não posso negar que isso mexeu comigo. Ver aquelas coisas, apontando para as pessoas, apontando para a minha irmã... E agora com o FBI atrás de nós... está ficando arriscado – respondeu o humano se deitando e passando a encarar o teto, pensativo.

\- e... como pensa em fazer daqui para frente? – indagou o castanho, nervoso, encarando o parceiro dar de ombros.

\- eu não sei, Stiles. Eu preciso pensar – respondeu Derek ainda encarando o teto.

\- tudo bem. Eu vou deixar você dormir, agora – disse o castanho abrindo a porta e se retirando do quarto, deixando um Hale pensativo para trás.

\- o que devo fazer, agora? – perguntou Derek, confuso, vendo as luzes proveniente do lado de fora iluminarem o teto.


	19. Cerco

Derek estava concertando uma moto, enquanto pensava sobre o que conversara com o parceiro demônio na noite anterior. Ele não conseguiu dormir direito na noite de ontem, pensando sobre o assunto. E foi assim que descobriu que, enquanto ele dormia, Stiles passava a noite inteira acordado, o vigiando. Ele pôde, muito bem, escutar os passos do castanho pelo apartamento, assim como pôde ouvir o mesmo brincar com a unha no chão, batendo com a mesma em vários ritmos. Quando se levantou pela manhã, questionou o motivo dos barulhos ao castanho e o mesmo revelou que, durante algumas noites, ele não dorme para poder vigiar o humano vinte e quatro horas.

Derek ficou em choque. Saber que o demônio não dormia por algumas noites apenas para lhe proteger era estranho. Ele se sentia agradecido, já que temia, muitas vezes, que Ethan e Aiden retornassem pela madrugada para queimar o livro de surpresa, ou atacar Derek, o impossibilitando de participar do torneio ao lado de Stiles. Ele se sentia importante. Sentimento que ele achava que iria perder quando terminou com Jennifer. O homem jurou que, com o fim do seu casamento, no qual ele era cegamente apaixonado pela mulher, jamais se sentiria importante para alguém, de novo. Mas Stiles insistia em lhe dizer o quanto ele era importante para o demônio. Aquilo fazia o homem trocar um grande amor não correspondido por uma amizade forte com o castanho.

Não era a mesma coisa.

Mas era muito bom.

Ele gostava de Stiles. Isso ele não poderia negar. O demônio trazia uma alegria que ele jurava que não teria após descobrir que sua mulher se prostituía para o seu chefe. O rapaz de olhos claros e chifres negros cinzentos, os quais Derek descobriu a cor após horas de insistência para ver os mesmos, era um rapaz alegre, muitas vezes ingênuo, que insistia em jogar o ânimo do humano para cima sempre que o via para baixo.

E esse foi o motivo pelo qual ainda andava com o livro interdimensional de capa negra.

O Hale havia pensado muito na noite anterior. Ele sentia que deveria pensar. O homem estava em um torneio mágico interdimensional de luta. Estava se envolvendo em um tipo de guerra confusa e perigosa. Não podia simplesmente se jogar de cabeça e esquecer as consequências que aquilo poderia causar. E pelo o que ele havia analisado naquela noite, as consequências eram várias. Derek analisou e reavaliou as lutas das quais participara até agora e o modo como o torneio andava sendo revelado pela internet, chegando a uma conclusão: aquele torneio era mais perigoso do que aparentava ser.

A primeira das várias consequências que Derek reuniu naquela noite em claro era a ameaça física. Depois que Dustin, juntamente com o seu demônio Barry, ter decepado a mão de Meredith apenas para eliminar Cooller do torneio, Derek percebeu que aquele torneio era perigoso demais para os humanos. Os demônios?! Pelo que Stiles lhe explicou e pelo que ele havia percebido, eles eram bem mais resistentes, fisicamente, do que os seres humanos.

“Algumas magias que são fracas para nós, podem ser severamente perigosa para humanos”

Fora o que o castanho lhe dissera e, de fato, era. As primeiras magias de Greenberg, Ethan e Aiden em sua forma fundida, as de Cooller e as de Barry poderiam matar humanos facilmente. Já as de Marvel e Cruel, pelo que Stiles lhe explicara, eram fracas demais para matar um humano se o atingisse diretamente, mas era o suficiente para fazer um humano perder a consciência imediatamente com apenas um disparo, além de causar queimaduras severas em seus corpos. Derek se perguntava o que teria ocorrido consigo se Stiles não tivesse lhe protegido naquele dia em que ele quase fora atingido pela primeira magia de Marvel. Mas as batalhas não eram perigosas apenas para os humanos guardiões. A prova disso fora o momento em que Barry e Dustin apontaram vários arpões para os policiais que estavam apenas tentando colocar ordem no local e proteger os outros que também não tinham como se defender daquilo. Ele se lembrava muito bem das expressões assustadas de todos aqueles policiais, inclusive a de sua irmã, assim que as pontas afiadas dos arpões brilharam no momento em que iriam avançar contra os humanos inocentes.

A segunda consequência em que Derek pensou era justamente a polícia. Era óbvio que os governos de todos os países iriam se alarmar com as batalhas violentas daqueles demônios. Qual seria o governo que iria ignorar os gritos de seu povo quando prédios desabavam do nada e explosões ocorriam com frequência em locais movimentados? Alguns? Talvez. No entanto, a segurança nacional iria apurar e tomar alguma providência. Até demorou para que Derek tomasse ciência de que o FBI estaria atrás dele e dos outros guardiões. Agora, batalhar em território americano seria arriscado demais para qualquer um. Tudo bem que demônios tinham magias e que poderiam se defender de balas com seus escudos, destruir viaturas com suas magias mais fracas, mas eles não poderiam mudar o passado. A partir do momento em que a identidade do guardião for descoberta pelo FBI, Derek saberia que o humano teria que renascer das cinzas para fugir deles.

O ser humano repugnava tudo o que não conhecia. Eles tinham medo daquilo que era diferente. E eles não tinham limites para alcançar os seus objetivos. Principalmente os do FBI. Eles fariam de tudo. Usariam a família do guardião como ponto de conexão, os amigos. Outro ponto era que o torneio um dia iria acabar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde o demônio retorna ao Inferno. Cooller fora a prova disso. Ela retornou cedo demais e deixando uma marca bem forte neles. Em Derek e Stiles no peito. O retorno da garota demônio fora chocante para eles. O primeiro demônio com quem fizeram amizade havia sido derrotado de forma tão covarde. Mas a maior marca, sem dúvida nenhuma, fora feita em Meredith. A mulher teve o coração destruído quando a parceira retornou ao Inferno, tendo o punho decepado no processo.

E por falar em Meredith...

\- eu vou dar uma saída! – ditou Derek assim que finalizou o trabalho na moto.

\- você anda saindo muito esses dias? Encontrou uma namorada, foi? – questionou Minho sorrindo na direção do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- essa veio rápido, hein? – soltou Daimon de baixo do carro parado na estrutura que o sustentava acima da cabeça do homem enorme.

\- idiotas – foi tudo o que Derek disse antes de seguir para o banho. Depois de um tempo, Stiles adentrou a oficina com um buquê de flores.

\- ih! Olha lá! O outro também já está com uma garota e chegou um dia desses! – exclamou Minho vendo o castanho estreitar o olhar em sua direção, confuso.

\- inveja? – provocou Daimon vendo o asiático de pele morena estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

\- muito engraçado – soltou o humano vendo o mais velho dos três gargalhar.

\- deixe o amigo do Derek em paz. Cara, pode ficar a vontade aqui, beleza? – indagou Daimon observando o castanho lhe fitar com seriedade, meneando a cabeça.

\- obrigado, senhor – agradeceu o demônio fazendo Minho e o homem estreitarem o olhar.

\- mas o que é isso?! Eu não sou tão velho assim! – exclamou Daimon, indignado.

\- se você soubesse... – murmurou Stiles sorrindo para os dois humanos a sua frente.

\- por falar nisso, quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Minho vendo o castanho olhar para algo ao seu lado.

\- Stiles têm dezessete anos – respondeu Derek passando por Minho e apertando o ombro do adolescente de cabelos castanhos.

\- eu escolhi essas pois achei que seriam boas para a ocasião – falou o castanho vendo o parceiro encarar as flores brancas e azuis em suas mãos.

\- são perfeitas – disse o homem sorrindo na direção do mais novo.

\- espera, tem um adolescente morando com você?! – perguntou Minho surpreso, vendo o amigo o fitar confuso.

\- tem. Qual é o problema? – perguntou Derek vendo o amigo lhe fitar surpreso.

\- bem, um menor de idade morando com você do nada é meio surpreendente para o cara do “Não quero ser pai tão cedo”. Os pais desse cara sabem que ele está morando aqui? – perguntou o asiático visivelmente preocupado com o amigo. Derek se aproximou do balcão, dando a volta no mesmo para se aproximar do livro que estava guardado escondido atrás do mesmo.

\- Stiles veio de muito longe para cá, apenas poder realizar o seu sonho. Os pais deles confiaram em mim para cuidar dele e é o que eu pretendo fazer – respondeu Derek pegando o livro negro e o colocando em sua mochila, enquanto se aproximava de Stiles.

\- bom, não é bem um sonho, mas é por aí – ditou Stiles encarando o moreno lhe fitar um tanto desconfiado.

\- e o que seria esse sonho? – perguntou Daimon terminando o serviço que fazia. Derek arregalou os olhos olhando para Stiles, vendo o mesmo sorrir ladino.

\- é um segredo – respondeu o castanho sorrindo na direção do parceiro, que respirou aliviado.

\- bom, a gente já está indo. Eu volto em, no máximo, uma hora – falou o Hale jogando o braço por sobre o ombro de Stiles enquanto caminhavam para o lado de fora da oficina, seguindo para o carro do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- a sua cara está horrível – disse o parceiro de Cora, vendo a mulher colocar o indicador sobre os lábios.

\- ninguém lhe perguntou nada, Dylan – ditou a oficial Hale se dirigindo para o vestiário para colocar a sua mochila em seu armário.

\- um doce de mulher mesmo de ressaca – cantarolou o homem enquanto esperava a parceira fechar o armário e se dirigir em sua direção, saindo do vestiário.

\- não enche o saco – ralhou a mulher enquanto seguia para a própria sala. Dylan a seguiu vendo a parceira se jogar na cadeira giratória e puxar alguns papéis e um lápis para analisar os mesmos.

\- ainda está chateada com os federais? – perguntou o homem vendo a mulher quebrar o lápis que pegou com facilidade encarando o parceiro lhe fitar receoso.

\- acho que isso lhe diz muitas coisas, não é? – respondeu a morena vendo o homem menear positivamente e se aproximar da porta.

\- tente relaxar e esquecer. Quanto mais rápido esquecer, mais rápido vai relaxar – disse o homem antes de sair da sala deixando a mulher sozinha na mesma.

\- eu não quero esquecer, Dylan. Eu não dei duro para chegar aqui para que as coisas aconteçam em minha cidade sem que eu saiba – murmurou Cora, sozinha, enquanto abaixava os papeis para encarar a porta.

Cora pensou muito no que deveria fazer. As coisas estavam ficando muito estranhas. Primeiro, vídeos loucos de coisas estranhas e monstros surgem na internet, para então, coisas parecidas ocorrerem em sua cidade. Tudo começou com o parque, depois as docas, em seguida um prédio em construção e outro abandonado, então, para completar, uma ocorrência em uma avenida, com ela presenciando o final do desfecho. Lhe deixando mais confusa ainda, os culpados que eles prenderam não podem mais explicar nada, já que um sumiu e o outro foi encontrado morto na cela.

Agora que parou para pensar, Cora achou algo estranho. Os federais fizeram questão de passar uma hora inteira analisando os vídeos das câmeras de segurança, antes de os deletar do sistema. Mas a cena do crime onde o corpo de Dustin foi encontrado eles olharam por apenas alguns segundos, tempo o suficiente para um deles questionar se os oficiais haviam apreendido um livro junto com a dupla. Assim que o delegado disse que não, os homens de terno apenas menearam em compreensão e deram meia volta.

\- o que o livro tem que fez vocês desistirem? – murmurou a mulher com a borracha do lápis entre os lábios, pensando.

Ela pensava que o livro deveria ser uma peça importante do caso, já que os federais deram mais valor ao tal livro do que a cela e ao corpo de Dustin. Se bem que, agora, Cora se lembrava de ter visto um livro marrom brilhando na mão do humano que fora assassinado e se lembrava de ouvir o garoto desaparecido dizer que ainda tinham tempo de recuperar o objeto brilhante.

\- por que esse livro é tão importante para vocês? – perguntou a mulher a si mesma, tratando de puxar a tela do computador para si, a girando enquanto tratava de ligar o aparelho eletrônico. Puxando um bloco de notas ela tratou de criar um tópico.

“Livro estranho”

Assim que o computador fora iniciado, a Hale mais nova tratou de abrir o navegador e passar a procurar pelos vídeos estranhos que até ontem ela achava que eram pura mentira, mas que agora, após ter um estranho objeto que se parecia com um enorme arpão apontado para si, a mulher tinha certeza de que os vídeos não eram pura invenção dos viciados em internet. A morena passou a manhã inteira procurando por vídeos com coisas estranhas. Ela estava tão concentrada em sua investigação secreta, que quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando Dylan abriu a porta bruscamente.

\- a ladra de bancos que passou nos noticiários foi identificada. Pegamos ela – disse o homem batendo na porta três vezes antes de sair apressado.

\- certo. Estou indo – ditou a Hale guardando o bloco de notas no bolso e se erguendo.

  
\- eu vou falar com a recepcionista para perguntar onde a Meredith está – disse Derek apontando para o balcão a sua frente, onde alguns homens com roupa de uma empresa de sistema de vigilância conversava com um médico, que os guiou para a esquerda.

\- não precisa. Eu posso dizer onde ela está – disse o castanho se dirigindo na direção das escadas.

\- sério? – questionou Derek, surpreso.

\- sério. Nós temos instintos aguçados – respondeu o castanho seguindo pelo corredor até alcançar a porta que levava as escadas. Derek assistiu, surpreso, o castanho subir os degraus com normalidade.

\- espero que ela esteja melhor – falou o castanho enquanto Derek o encarava surpreso.

\- também espero. Vai ser difícil para ela ficar sem uma das mãos – disse Derek enquanto olhava, desconfiado, Stiles seguir para o último andar.

\- vocês são tão frágeis – comentou Stiles enquanto abria a porta que levava ao corredor.

\- nós não somos frágeis! Vocês é que são extremamente desenvolvidos! Porra, você curou o seu braço que estava ligado ao seu corpo por um pedaço pequeno de músculo! – exclamou o Hale se virando para o castanho e vendo o mesmo dar de ombros.

\- ué! Lá no inferno isso é normal. Meu braço já foi arrancado várias vezes. Uma delas em uma mordida – soltou o castanho não ligando muito para as próprias palavras, enquanto via o moreno parar antes de entrar no corredor do andar.

\- arrancaram o seu braço... em uma mordida? – questionou Derek, pasmo.

\- nesse dia eu estava provocando o baixinho. Daí ele se irritou e me mordeu bem aqui, arrancando o meu braço na mesma hora – explicou o castanho apertando a região próxima ao ombro de Derek, que tremeu com a ideia de ter o braço arrancado daquela forma.

\- vocês são tão violentos – comentou se virando e adentrando o corredor.

\- é uma questão cultural – respondeu o demônio dando de ombros para o parceiro humano.

Eles caminharam, deixando o assunto “Inferno e Mundo Humano” para quando estivessem a sós novamente. Eles olhavam bem ao redor enquanto caminhavam a procura do quarto de Meredith. A medida em que caminhavam, Derek se via confuso. Quando finalmente alcançaram o quarto 415, o moreno estreitou os olhos para o pulo que a enfermeira deu assim que a porta se abriu.

\- ah! Que susto! Estou muito assustada, hoje – a mulher sorriu forçada para os três antes de ver Derek lhe ignorar e se focar em Meredith.

\- pode nos dar licença? – pediu Derek vendo a mulher ficar um tanto nervosa antes de menear positivamente e sair dali apressada.

\- quem são vocês? – perguntou a mulher vendo os dois se entreolharem, confusos.

\- ah, é mesmo. Você não sabe nossos rostos – disse Derek envergonhado por somente lembrar disso naquele momento.

\- Alpha e Foxy? – indagou a mulher vendo os dois menearem positivamente.

\- como você está? – perguntou Stiles vendo a mulher com olheiras dar de ombros.

\- meio punheta - respondeu vendo Derek se engasgar com um riso mas o castanho fazer cara de paisagem.

\- eu não entendi – ditou o castanho vendo os dois lhe fitarem estranho.

\- cara, punheta – ditou Derek como se fosse óbvio.

\- ainda não entendi – falou o castanho vendo o moreno lhe fitar confuso.

\- Foxy – disse a mulher movimentando a mão boa na frente da virilha, para cima e para baixo.

\- ah... certo. Vocês têm um nome diferente de masturbação – disse o castanho pensativo antes de se aproximar.

\- trouxemos flores para você – falou Derek vendo a mulher fitar o buquê um tanto surpresa e envergonhada.

\- obrigado. São lindas. Me lembram da minha pequena – disse a mulher pegando as flores com a mão boa e as levando ao rosto.

\- Foxy que escolheu – comentou Derek vendo a mulher sorrir minimamente.

\- obrigado. Vocês são mais bonitos sem máscaras. Mas era melhor ter vindo com elas – disse a morena de cabelos cacheados se movendo para sentar na cama, antes de olhar para a janela pensativa.

\- por que? – perguntou Stiles vendo a mulher lhes fitar séria.

\- não perceberam? – indagou vendo os dois se entreolharem antes de negarem com a cabeça.

\- não tem motivo para eu, que só perdi a mão, ser colocada nesse andar – falou a morena encarando Derek tomar uma expressão séria, enquanto o demônio tomava uma expressão pensativa.

\- sim, eu estranhei. Os outros quartos têm pessoas enfaixadas, outras com vários equipamentos, mas você... você só tem o pulso enfaixado – falou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo Meredith menear positivamente.

\- é um cerco – ditou Stiles vendo a mulher menear positivamente.

\- pois é. Eles descobriram que eu sou a ladra que roubou a joalheria da cidade – falou a Walker encarando as flores com certa tristeza.

\- e por que ainda não fugiu? – indagou Stiles vendo a mulher sorrir minimamente em sua direção.

\- as enfermeiras estão me vigiando – respondeu a humana encarando a porta do quarto.

\- não tem um jeito de fazermos alguma coisa? – inquiriu Stiles vendo a mulher suspirar e encarar Derek.

\- não quero envolver o seu humano. Você, seja como rei ou não, vai voltar para o Inferno. Alpha não pode correr para lugar nenhum – respondeu a mulher encarando o moreno de olhos verdes a fitar confuso.

\- mas nós temos máscaras. Ninguém vai nos reconhecer – argumentou o castanho vendo o moreno abaixar a cabeça.

\- vocês entraram sem máscaras. Há câmeras aqui – contra argumentou Meredith negando com a cabeça.

O celular de Derek vibrou e o mesmo puxou o aparelho com velocidade do bolso. Era uma mensagem de Cora. O coração de Derek gelou assim que ele desbloqueou a tela. Era uma foto. Uma foto da entrada do hospital. A mulher dizia que entraria em ação em alguns instantes e dizia que tomaria cuidado. Cora sempre fazia isso quando ia para campo. Derek encarou a foto, perplexo e nervoso. Os policiais já estavam ali para fazer a prisão de Meredith. O Hale encarou a foto por alguns instantes, notando algo singular na mesma: Uma van com a imagem de um olho com metade dele feita de dados tendo o nome de uma empresa de sistema de vigilância logo acima.

\- Foxy, venha aqui – disse o moreno de olhos verdes se aproximando da janela do quarto.

\- Derek, não podemos deixar ela assim! Ela era a humana de Cooller! Eu gosto dela! – exclamou o castanho em sussurros.

\- Stiles, me responda: Você já subiu o prédio em que moramos. Consegue descer isso aqui com ela? – perguntou Derek apontando para o chão dos fundos do hospital.

\- está brincando?! Posso descer isso aqui com vocês dois! – respondeu o castanho, prontamente.

\- ótimo – respondeu tirando a mochila das costas e retirando a máscara do castanho da mesma.

\- o que pretendem fazer? Eu já disse. Vocês foram filmados vindo aqui, não podem me ajudar! – indagou a mulher, confusa.

\- o sistema de vigilância está fora do ar. Nenhuma câmera funciona. Estão em manutenção – disse Derek vendo a mulher lhe fitar surpresa.

\- por isso que estão lhe vigiando. Porque as câmeras não podem fazer isso – ditou Stiles abrindo o zíper de sua máscara.

\- o que vamos fazer, então? – perguntou a mulher já se levantando e seguindo até os seus pertences.

\- a polícia já está aqui. Foxy vai descer você pela janela. Eu vou sair pela porta da frente vendo como anda a ação da polícia – respondeu Derek enquanto via a mulher pegar a própria carteira e sua bolsa, enquanto calçava os sapatos.

\- como sabe que a polícia está aqui? – perguntou a Walker vendo o moreno se encaminhar para a porta.

\- minha irmã é policial – respondeu Derek antes de ver o castanho colocar a mulher nas costas e saltar pela janela.

Derek correu até a janela, vendo o demônio com máscara de raposa deslizar pela parede com a mão e um dos pés na mesma, enquanto Meredith cobria o rosto com as costas do castanho, se segurando no mesmo com as pernas enroladas na cintura do demônio e o abraçando pelo pescoço. O Hale viu o castanho se aproximar do chão e tratou de se afastar da janela, perdendo o momento em que o castanho saltava da parede, se dirigindo para o chão com as pernas estiradas na direção do mesmo.

Derek correu até a porta do andar e ouviu a polícia se movimentando nos andares de baixo. O moreno de olhos verdes teve tempo de apenas descer um andar e entrar no terceiro andar com velocidade, seguindo para o elevador. O Hale apertava o botão do cubo metálico com velocidade, insistentemente, como se isso o fizesse vir mais rápido. A porta do elevador se abriu e Derek adentrou o mesmo, apertando no botão de fechar as portas com a mesma urgência e insistência que apertava o botão de chamar o elevador.

Derek respirou um pouco aliviado quando o elevador começou a se dirigir ao térreo. Agora ele só precisava sair do hospital e ir se encontrar com Stiles e Meredith atrás do prédio. Qual não foi a surpresa do moreno de olhos verdes ao, quando as portas se abriram, avistar policiais fiscalizando a saída? O moreno de olhos verdes engoliu em seco ao ver todos aqueles homens averiguando os rostos de quem saía do hospital, procurando pelo rosto de Meredith. Ele se aproximou da saída, sendo encarado pelos policiais. Derek, como a pedra que Laura e Cora sempre descreviam, apenas os encarou com seriedade. Os policiais não se importaram muito, eles barravam mais as mulheres e homens com chapéus.

Assim que alcançou a lateral do hospital, Derek praticamente correu para os fundos do mesmo, encontrando Meredith escondida atrás de um Stiles vigilante, ainda com sua máscara de raposa, debaixo de uma das árvores. O moreno meneou positivamente, antes de olhar para cima, não vendo nada. Quando entrou na sombra da árvore, Derek entregou sua jaqueta para Meredith e a mulher a vestiu, enquanto também recebia um boné surrado do homem.

\- nem sei como agradecer a vocês dois – disse a mulher enquanto escondia o cabelo no boné da melhor forma que podia.

\- apenas fuja deles – ditou Stiles vendo a mulher sorrir e menear positivamente.

\- já sabe o que vai fazer? – perguntou Derek vendo a mulher pedir ajuda a Stiles para pular o muro do hospital.

\- eu e Cooller roubamos muito e não gastamos quase nada. Estou praticamente aposentada. Vou sumir, fazer uma mudança de visual e procurar me estabelecer. Não posso roubar bancos com uma mão só – respondeu a mulher antes de o castanho saltar sobre o muro com facilidade.

\- ótimo. Agora é só fugir e tocar a vida - falou Derek pulando o muro sozinho.

\- espero um dia poder encontrar vocês de novo. Ou você, para me dizer que conseguiu fazer desse cara o rei – disse a mulher seguindo para o outro lado da rua.

\- se cuida – ditou o moreno encarando a mulher sorrir

\- relaxa. Posso fazer isso com uma mão só – brincou a mulher acenando com a sua única mão.

\- vamos. Temos que sair daqui – disse Derek rindo da piada da mulher, enquanto caminhava na direção do próprio carro, que estava estacionado próximo a entrada do hospital.

Após alguns minutos, Meredith passou por eles buzinando, antes de passar pelas viaturas. Para o azar da mulher audaciosa, alguns policiais a reconheceram e se dirigiram para os carros, enquanto alertavam aos outros pelo rádio. Cora saiu correndo do hospital se dirigindo para a viatura, enquanto Dylan saltava o capô do carro e abria a porta do motorista.

\- puta merda! – exclamou Derek encarando as viaturas começarem a seguir a mulher.

Cora estava concentrada nas viaturas a sua frente enquanto eles perseguiam a ladra que tanto instigava os policiais. Dylan acelerou e foi quando eles viram. Uma esfera roxa estranha passou por eles, se dirigindo para as primeiras viaturas. Os dois veículos que lideravam a perseguição foram empurrados quando a esfera negra atingiu a traseira de um. Os carros derraparam pela pista, antes de se colocarem de lado, impedindo a passagem de qualquer veículo. Para a sorte de todos, os motoristas das outras viaturas já haviam pisado no freio no mesmo instante que aquela esfera brilhante passou por eles.

\- essa cor – murmurou Cora vendo a esfera negra presa a uma das viaturas, desaparecer rapidamente.

\- mas o que diabos foi isso? – questionou Dylan enquanto a parceira se virava para trás.

Cora arregalou os olhos ao ver os dois mascarados daquele dia os encarando ao longe. Um deles tinha a mão erguia na direção deles, enquanto o outro segurava algo que brilhava em uma cor parecida com a dá esfera estranha que causou aquilo tudo. A Hale, curiosa e impressionada, observou o momento em que o mascarado que segurava algo que brilhava apontou para a frente com a mão e logo o outro, com a mão envolvida com um brilho roxo, desenhou um arco no ar com o membro, o jogando de um lado para o outro, e logo aquele mesmo muro roxo surgiu e ela os perdeu de vista. Quando o muro desapareceu, não havia mais nada lá.

\- mas o que diabos está acontecendo nessa cidade? – perguntou Dylan vendo, pelo retrovisor, o muro roxo desaparecer.


	20. Busca

\- MINHA BOLSA! – exclamou a mulher, enquanto via o homem correr com sua bolsa em mãos.

\- **_GURAVIRAYH_**

Derek invocou a sua quarta magia, observando, pelo canto dos olhos, o homem que corria com a bolsa da mulher ser jogado ao chão quando Stiles, discretamente, jogando o braço por sobre os seus ombros, apontou com a mão para o homem que fugia enquanto sua vítima gritava por ajuda. O moreno de olhos verdes matinha o livro escondido em sua jaqueta de couro nova, a qual ele acabara de comprar e que fora o único motivo para ele e Stiles saírem de casa naquele sábado.

\- mas o que porra... – o humano fora calado quando um policial se aproximou e Derek interrompeu sua vontade de ficar mantendo o bandido preso antes que o oficial percebesse que havia algo de errado ali.

\- que absurdo! Não se pode nem fazer compras em paz no mundo de hoje! – exclamou Stiles enquanto ele e Derek começavam a caminhar na direção do apartamento do humano de olhos verdes.

\- não é?! – concordou uma mulher olhando para a dupla antes de encarar o desfecho do policial prendendo o humano enquanto devolvia a bolsa para a mulher a quem pertencia.

Derek riu, negando com a cabeça, enquanto guardava, discretamente, o livro em sua mochila. O humano aprendeu a carregar a mesma para onde quer que os dois fossem, já que Stiles insistia em dizer que era estupidez andar com ele exposto, mas era maior estupidez ainda sair sem ele. E Derek acabou concordando quando o incidente com Dustin e Barry ocorreu. Os demônios conseguiam sentir uns aos outros. Eles poderiam ser atacados devido a presença de Stiles, mas o moreno não gostava da ideia de o demônio ficar trancado em casa, principalmente porque poderiam destruir o seu apartamento ao invés de os atacarem em público.

\- você disfarça tão bem – ironizou o Hale enquanto colocava uma das alças da mochila no ombro, a segurando com a mão, enquanto o castanho dava de ombros, retirando o braço de seus ombros.

\- pelo menos foi melhor do que sair em silêncio. A humana ali caiu – argumentou o castanho vendo o moreno negar com a cabeça, novamente.

\- talvez – disse Derek sorrindo um pouco pelo que acabar de fazer.

“Talvez esse torneio não seja tão destrutivo assim”

Pensou.

\- quando chegar em casa, eu vou me jogar no chão e passar o dia inteiro deitado – falou o castanho já sorrindo ao imaginar o chão geladinho do apartamento em contato com a sua pele.

\- você não faz outra coisa além de dormir? – perguntou o humano de pele morena e cabelo negros vendo o demônio de pele clara e cabelos castanhos dar de ombros.

\- eu tenho muito tempo livre e pouca coisa para fazer. Então, sim, eu só durmo – respondeu o castanho vendo o humano estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

\- em seu emprego no Inferno, você dorme assim? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho parar para pensar.

\- às vezes, sim. Eu nunca tive muita ação nele, de qualquer maneira – respondeu o demônio tomando um ar nostálgico.

\- você disse que trabalhava de segurança particular. Quem você protegia? – inquiriu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o parceiro suspirar profundamente.

\- eu protegia o filho do homem que me acolheu depois que eu fugi de casa. Na verdade, eu era mais como uma babá. Ficava com ele o dia inteiro. Saía com ele para passear e brincar. Às vezes eu também cuidava dos irmãos mais velhos dele, mas a maior parte do tempo éramos só nós dois. As outras crianças tinham medo dele, então eu meio que fui o seu primeiro amigo – respondeu o castanho encarando a calçada com certo fascínio e um olhar tristonho, indicando o aperto no peito que sentia ao se lembrar de seu passado no seu mundo.

\- por que as outras crianças tinham medo dele? – perguntou Derek e imagens de garras enormes vieram a mente de Stiles.

\- porque ele era... dotado. O caçula dos três irmãos foi o que despertou o seu poder mais cedo. Enquanto humanos da idade dele teriam três anos de idade, o garoto destruiu uma torre e internou dez demônios adultos. – respondeu o castanho e Derek o encarou incrédulo.

\- uma criança fez tudo isso?! – perguntou Derek e Stiles meneou positivamente.

\- ele não é uma das crianças mais fortes do Inferno por nada – respondeu Stiles sorrindo orgulhoso do garoto.

\- existe um ranking de demônios fortes? – questionou o Hale estreitando o olhar para o parceiro, que negou com a cabeça.

\- não. O único ranking que existe é o de criminosos. Os outros demônios apenas ganham fama por algo que fazem – respondeu o Stilinski enquanto atravessavam a rua.

\- você me parece saber bem a diferença de tempo entre nossos mundos. Um ano humano é quanto tempo no mundo dos demônios? – perguntou o Hale vendo o castanho sorrir divertido, negando com a cabeça, enquanto abaixava o olhar.

\- vai ser...

\- Derek! Stiles! – a voz de alguém chamou a atenção dos dois e, ao se virarem para ver quem era, eles se depararam com Laura.

\- oi – cumprimentou Stiles erguendo a mão para acenar para a mulher enquanto a mesma se aproximava.

\- o que estão fazendo? – perguntou a mulher ao mesmo tempo em que entregava uma das sacolas que carregava para o irmão carregar.

\- apenas dando uma volta – respondeu Derek enquanto via a mulher se colocar ao seu lado.

\- e você? – indagou Stiles vendo a morena se espreguiçar uma pouco enquanto caminhava, sentindo os músculos relaxarem pela ausência de peso em seu braço.

\- eu estava justamente indo até vocês – respondeu a mulher puxando o celular da bolsa e começando a desbloquear a tela

\- legal – soltou o castanho sorrindo para a mulher. Ele gostava da presença dela.

\- algum motivo especial? – perguntou Derek vendo que a bolsa que carregava continha comida e alguns doces favoritos de sua irmã mais nova.

\- Cora. Ela anda muito estressada por esses dias – respondeu a mais velha dos Hales vendo os dois homens lhe fitarem curiosos, enquanto ela esperava uma resposta para a mensagem que havia mandado para Cora.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eles estavam deitados ali já fazia algum tempo. Os dois sempre ficavam deitados na cama por um bom tempo depois do sexo. Já fazia algum tempo que eles haviam entrado nesse relacionamento. Quatro meses, para ser exato. A mulher suspirou contra o peito do parceiro. Ela estava começando a se preocupar com o mesmo. A mesma nunca o havia visto assim. Há uma semana, o seu parceiro sentiu algo. Algo forte. Ele nunca havia parado nada pela metade, antes. Mas naquele dia, ele simplesmente interrompeu o jantar para sentar na janela e encarar o horizonte com seriedade.

Quando perguntou o motivo de o outro ter ficado daquele jeito, o seu parceiro simplesmente disse que não era nada. Ele passou o dia inteiro estranho, olhando para a mesma direção, sempre. No outro dia, o homem confessou ter sentido um demônio forte naquela direção. Eles viajaram para Nova Iorque, não sabendo que era exatamente ali que o demônio que procuravam estava ali, mas sim para esperar ele agir novamente. Quando ele soltasse alguma magia, novamente, eles iriam sentir e saber melhor a sua localização. Mas quando isso ocorreu, eles estavam em lados diferentes da cidade, o que chocou um pouco o demônio. Ele não esperava estar tão perto do outro demônio em seu primeiro movimento para encontrar o mesmo.

-você tem certeza disso? – perguntou a mulher encarando o demônio a sua frente.

\- eu tenho certeza absoluta. Ele está aqui em Nova Iorque. Senti a energia dele ontem e senti hoje de novo – respondeu com os olhos vermelhos direcionados para o teto.

\- e o que pretende fazer? – questionou enquanto vestia a sua camisa.

\- ainda não sei. O que você quer fazer? – respondeu o demônio direcionando as orbes vermelhas para a humana sentada ao seu lado.

\- por mim, queimávamos o livro deles – respondeu se virando para se aproximar da beirada da cama.

\- também não é assim. Ele é forte demais para agirmos por impulso. Um erro é tudo o que ele precisa que nós façamos – alertou o rapaz se sentando na cama e se virando para a mulher, que se encontrava de costas para si.

\- está bem. Podemos não fazer nada, no momento. Mas enquanto pensamos no que fazer, por que não vamos ao zoológico? Eu estou com saudades de casa – indagou jogando os cabelos para de trás dos ombros e o demônio sorriu.

\- também estou com saudades de lá – comentou saindo de debaixo dos lençóis e começando a se vestir.

A mulher sorriu na direção do parceiro, antes de se aproximar da janela e abrir as cortinas, vendo a luz do Sol iluminar o quarto. Ela desviou o olhar para o livro grosso de capa verde no criado ao lado da janela. Deslizando a mão pelas escrituras e pelo hexagrama gravados na capa verde, ela suspirou antes de voltar a olhar para a janela, vendo as pessoas caminhando despreocupadamente pelas ruas. Perdida em seus pensamentos, a mulher fora surpreendida por braços fortes em sua cintura quando o parceiro a abraçou carinhosamente.

\- vamos? Estou lhe chamando há um tempo – indagou o demônio levando os lábios ao ombro exposto da humana.

\- me desculpe. Vamos – respondeu pegando o livro e puxando a bolsa negra que estava sobre a cama, colocando o livro na mesma. Eles se dirigiram para a saída do quarto calmamente antes de saírem do local caminhando de mãos dadas.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- ela chegou – ditou Derek se levantando do sofá para abrir a porta do apartamento assim que a campainha tocou.

Laura desviou o olhar do fogão para poder encarar o irmão ir abrir a porta, vendo também o amigo do mesmo jogado no chão da sala, dormindo. Assim que o moreno abriu a porta, encontrou Cora com uma expressão emburrada. O homem a analisou ao mesmo tempo em que dava espaço para a irmã mais nova adentrar o apartamento. A mulher observou o castanho deitado no chão do apartamento e ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção do homem largado no solo de qualquer jeito.

\- e então? O que tem para comer? – perguntou a mais nova se jogando sentada no sofá da sala do irmão.

\- o seu favorito – respondeu Laura da cozinha perdendo o sorriso mínimo da caçula.

\- tudo isso só porque eu estava estressada esses dias? – questionou a mais nova dos três irmãos sorrindo ladina ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para a cozinha por sobre os ombros.

\- o que tem lhe estressado esses dias? – indagou Derek vendo a mais nova suspirar, perdendo o sorriso instantaneamente.

\- algo do trabalho – respondeu a mulher pegando o controle da televisão e ligando a mesma, passando a procurar algo que valesse a pena assistir.

\- fala com a gente – sugeriu a mais velha indo para a porta da cozinha para encarar os irmãos.

\- o peso do seu estresse pode ser aliviado falando com a gente – falou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo a irmã sorrir ladina.

\- quando você pensar em aliviar o peso do seu relacionamento com o carinha aí, eu alivio o peso do meu estresse – ditou a morena mais nova e Stiles gargalhou ainda com a cabeça sobre os braços.

\- agora eu entendi. Cabeça dura é genética na família de vocês – disse o castanho ainda de olhos fechados.

\- pelo amor de Deus! Quer parar de falar essas coisas?! – exclamou o humano de olhos verdes vendo a irmã tomar uma expressão de desdém para suas palavras.

\- não vou parar, não. Meu shipp tem que ser enaltecido – argumentou a mulher enquanto cruzava as pernas e colocava em um canal em que estava começando “Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta”.

\- cala a boca e conta logo o que tem acontecido com você para lhe deixar tão estressada – ordenou Derek vendo a irmãs mais nova rolar os olhos.

\- fica quieto e me deixa assistir. Laura me traz um refrigerante, por favor - ditou a mais nova ignorando o irmão mais velho, que se sentou ao seu lado.

\- por que não quer falar com a gente? – perguntou Laura se aproximando com um copo com refrigerante e o entregando para a mais nova.

\- é algo complicado, Laura. Sem contar que não tenho certeza de nada, ainda – respondeu a morena mais nova, aparentemente, ainda focada no filme.

Os seus olhos estavam focados no filme do qual tanto gostava, mas a sua mente estava viajando por entre livros coloridos e brilhantes, esferas negras arroxeadas eu faziam carros derraparem e muros também da cor negra arroxeada que surgiam do nada e desapareciam com as pessoas.

\- pode nos falar qualquer coisa, Cora. Mesmo que seja apenas uma suposição ou uma suspeita. Você pode falar com a gente. Ainda mais se isso estiver lhe fazendo pressão – argumentou a mulher mais velha vendo a irmã mais nova suspirar.

\- eu conto quando me sentir confortável com o assunto – falou a mais nova vendo os dois irmãos mais velhos suspirarem, desistindo de lhe pressionar.

\- tudo bem. Vamos esperar, mas não pense que vamos esquecer – ditou Derek vendo a irmã menear positivamente, com seriedade no olhar.

\- já assistimos esse filme mil vezes! Veja se tem outra coisa para assistir – exclamou a mais velha ao mesmo tempo em que voltava para a cozinha para finalizar o almoço.

\- mas eu gosto de Harry Potter – argumentou a mais nova já apontando o controle remoto para o aparelho

\- você gosta tanto que sempre que passa na tv você assiste. E quando está aqui quer nos forçar a assistir tudo de novo – disse Derek com um olhar entediado para a tv.

\- você precisa procurar alguma outra saga para se viciar – ditou Laura da cozinha, ouvindo o irmão concordar consigo.

\- está bem, está bem. Como vocês são chatos! – exclamou a mais nova dos Hales enquanto começava a zapear os canais da televisão.

Estava tudo tão entediante que Derek estava quase dormindo, assim como Stiles. O demônio parecia já ter pego no sono, deitado no chão da sala do apartamento. O moreno riu nasalado negando com a cabeça. O castanho não tinha jeito. Ele simplesmente adorava dormir no chão. Cora desviou o olhar da televisão para o irmão, vendo o mesmo sorrindo minimamente na direção do rapaz deitado próximo aos pés do mesmo. A morena sorriu ladina, pensando em como o irmão ainda tinha coragem de negar alguma coisa.

\- não é melhor levar ele para a cama? Ele vai acordar dolorido – argumentou a policial vendo o irmão a fitar antes de negar com a cabeça, tratando de controlar o sorriso que tinha nos lábios.

\- nem adianta. Ele simplesmente levanta, vem pra sala e deita no chão – respondeu Derek vendo o castanho respirar fundo, antes de continuar ressonando.

\- ele é legal, não é? – perguntou Cora vendo o irmão menear positivamente.

\- é. Ele é legal, sim – respondeu Derek observando o castanho com a bochecha apoiada nos braços cruzados sob a cabeça.

\- eu estou feliz que você arranjou uma companhia para você nesse apartamento. Eu tive medo de você ficar sozinho e acabar fazendo alguma besteira – confessou a mais nova dos três irmãos vendo o irmão do meio lhe fitar com seriedade, antes de sorrir minimamente e levar a mão até a sua, a tomando em um aperto singelo.

\- eu jamais tiraria a minha vida. Isso iria acabar com vocês. Sem contar com uma de vocês iria acabar comigo assim que chegássemos do outro lado– ditou o moreno de olhos verdes levando a mão da irmã ao rosto, beijando as costas da mesma.

\- ainda assim, eu tenho medo. Eu preferiria você morando com a gente, mas Laura disse que você não aceitaria por gostar desse lugar – disse a mais nova observando as duas mãos, constatando, novamente, como a mão do irmão era enorme ao lado da sua.

Derek ficou pensativo encarando a irmã e como a mesma parecia querer mesmo que ele fosse embora daquele apartamento. No fundo, Derek queria a mesma coisa. Aquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças de seu casamento. Lembranças da mulher que ele queria esquecer. Ele se viu pronto para responder que iria fazer isso, se mudar para morar com as irmãs novamente, quando Stiles abriu os olhos imediatamente, como tivesse acabado de acordar de um pesadelo. Quando Derek abriu a boca para responder positivamente a ideia da irmã caçula, o Stilinski se sentou com velocidade, olhando para a parede com uma expressão séria.

\- mas o que foi isso? – perguntou Cora observando o castanho, de costas para si.

Silêncio.

Stiles parecia estar concentrado demais para poder lhe responder. O castanho abaixou o olhar, pensativo, antes de o erguer na direção da parede novamente. O castanho voltou a se deitar, apoiou as mãos no chão ao lado da cabeça, enquanto erguia as pernas, se erguendo em um salto, surpreendendo Cora. Derek estranhou a atitude do castanho. Ele nunca havia feito isso antes. Correndo para a varanda, o demônio se debruçou sobre a sacada da mesma.

\- Stiles, o que houve? – indagou Derek correndo até o parceiro, tentando fazer o mais novo falar algo.

\- Derek – disse o castanho enquanto apontava com o dedo na direção do centro da cidade.

Derek olhou para onde o castanho apontava, ao mesmo tempo em que o rapaz permanecia encarando a mesma direção com seriedade. O homem iria perguntar para o que o castanho estava apontando quando tudo ocorreu. Derek pôde ver, muito bem, algo verde brilhante subir aos céus, se movendo com velocidade. O ar começou a se mover, criando uma leve brisa, que há pouco não existia. Aquela coisa tinha o formato de um cone e se contorcia no ar, como se sua forma não fosse bem formada, instável.

\- aquilo é... Um furacão? – indagou Derek, surpreso.

\- Stiles, aquilo é... – o Hale negou a própria pergunta mas fora impedido terminar de questionar ao parceiro se aquilo era mesmo feito de um demônio.

\- Falconiyr – disse o castanho com os olhos brilhando em vermelho enquanto via a magia verde esbranquiçada desaparecer.

\- O ALMOÇO JÁ ESTÁ PRONTO! – Laura gritou da cozinha e no mesmo instante Derek se virou apenas para ver Cora se levantando e correndo na direção da cozinha.

\- mas que porcaria – murmurou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o castanho se virar para lhe fitar.

\- tinham que aparecer agora? – perguntou Derek ainda em sussurros

\- não se preocupe. Ele não pode me sentir enquanto eu não quiser e enquanto você não invocar nenhuma magia – murmurou o demônio de cabelos castanhos vendo o humano lhe olhar nos olhos com seriedade.

\- tem certeza de que ele não pode nos encontrar? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho menear positivamente

\- tanto eu quanto ele sabemos nos esconder muito bem. Se um não quer, o outro não o encontra – respondeu o demônio vendo o parceiro suspirar aliviado.

\- se sabe que ele pode se esconder bem, você o conhece, certo? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho de olhos claros menear positivamente.

\- sim. Eu o conheço – respondeu o castanho se afastando da varanda e seguindo na direção da cozinha.

Derek encarou o parceiro por um tempo vendo o mesmo tomar um sorriso mínimo nos lábios ao ser recepcionado no ambiente por Laura, que sorria em sua direção. O moreno de olhos verdes voltou a olhar na direção de onde ele viu a magia verde esbranquiçada. Ele estava confuso. Stiles parecia mexido com a aparição daquela magia, que conseguia se comparar a sua terceira magia no quesito tamanho. Ele não sabia onde ela foi invocada, mas sabia que aquela era a direção do centro da cidade. O homem escutou a voz da irmã mais velha o chamando para almoçar, argumentando que a comida iria esfriar, e só então Derek deu as costas para a varanda, começando a caminhar na direção da cozinha.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- e então? O que deseja? – indagou a mulher que carregava o livro branco, observando as duas sombras escondidas naquela caverna que fora denominada como ponto de encontro.

\- eu tenho um trabalho interessante para vocês – respondeu o demônio encarando fixamente o demônio a sua frente, que baixava a cabeça para si, quase o reverenciando.

\- o que quiser. Basta dizer e nós faremos – disse o homem de cabelos negros com uma mexa ruiva da cor de sangue.

O seu corpo inteiro tremia com a presença do demônio a sua frente. Ele sentia a sua garganta se fechar e o seu nariz coçar devido ao cheiro forte do outro. Ele sentiu aquele cheiro há muito tempo antes de o encontrar naquela caverna. Não era por nada que ele tinha a fama que tinha no Inferno. O Clã Estrela era realmente muito forte. E, de todos os mil demônios que vieram para o mundo humano, ele tinha que encontrar logo o sucessor da família principal do Clã Estrela.

\- o que você quer que façamos, Estrela Vermelha? – questionou a humana vendo o brilho vermelho intenso nos olhos alheios serem direcionados para si.

\- eu quero que vocês procurem alguém para mim. Vasculhem esse planeta inteiro. Quero ter certeza de que os organizadores não teriam essa cara de pau – respondeu Estrela Vermelha olhando fundo nos olhos do demônio a sua frente.

\- e quem seria, meu senhor? – indagou o demônio mais fraco, com as pernas bambas devido ao olhar gélido que era direcionado em sua direção.

Aquele demônio era um dos mais famosos no Inferno. Estrela Vermelha. A sua magia era símbolo de morte no Inferno. O seu brilho vermelho era sinal de destruição e dor. Nem mesmo alguns dos melhores guardas reais ousavam procurar intriga com ele, a segunda criança mais forte de todo o Inferno.

\- o que devemos fazer quando encontrarmos? - indagou Denver vendo o outro sorrir vitorioso.

\- quero que queimem o livro - respondeu ainda sorrindo

\- e se não acharmos quem procura? – inquiriu a humana, receosa.

A sombra do parceiro de Estrela Vermelha era tão assustadora quanto a do demônio. Quem visse aquele humano poderia dizer que ele era uma boa pessoa, dono de uma aura boa e de personalidade humilde. Mas quem o presenciava em uma batalha sabia o quão frio e cruel ele poderia ser. Eles foram derrotados com apenas alguns minutos de batalha. Estrela vermelha lançou apenas duas vezes a sua primeira magia para os deixar impossibilitados até de falar de tanta dor que sentiam.

\- se você não encontrar o que eu quero, Denver... – começou o demônio, se levantando da pedra em que estava sentado ao lado de seu parceiro. A dupla engoliu em seco quando viram o demônio erguer a mão em sua direção e um brilho vermelho surgiu na mão do humano ainda sentado na pedra, iluminando o rosto do mesmo coberto por óculos triangulares que refletiam o brilho vermelho do seu livro.

\- apenas desapareça ou vai sentir um pouco do meu poder novamente – respondeu desviando a mão do corpo de Denver para a parede ao lado do mesmo. Os lábios do humano mascarado se moveram sutilmente, como se sussurrasse a magia. A explosão não tardou a ocorrer, assustando Denver e sua humana.

\- o que quer que procuremos? Vamos achar com certeza – indagou o demônio do livro branco, engolindo em seco com a cratera criada ao seu lado e com o enorme buraco na parede da caverna.

\- eu quero que procurem por um demônio em particular – respondeu Estrela Vermelha lançando um sorriso vitorioso na direção de seus servos.

Assim que explicada a sua tarefa, Denver e sua humana trataram de sair da caverna às pressas, deixando a outra dupla sozinha, sorrindo vitoriosa em sua direção.

\- vamos ver se há alguém a minha altura nesse torneio ou não – ditou o demônio voltando a se sentar ao lado do seu parceiro, que se mantinha quieto com o livro vermelho no colo.

\- você sabe que não há ninguém mais forte do que você, Red Star – ditou o humano vendo o seu parceiro sorrir orgulhoso.


	21. Localizado

\- mais uma vez! – ordenou um moreno de pele morena e rosto um tanto quadrado vendo dois rapazes idênticos frente a frente saltarem na direção um do outro e começarem a medir força.

As mãos unidas empurravam uma a outra. Os pés descalços deslizavam pela areia da praia. Os rapazes usavam toda a sua força naquela disputa. Um deles começou, finalmente, a subjugar o outro, que, notando a desvantagem que surgia, permitiu que o adversário lhe movesse um passo para trás. No entanto, com esse movimento, o rapaz que perdia na disputa puxou o outro, o fazendo perder a firmeza dos pés sobre o solo. Girando o corpo, ele aproveitou o desequilíbrio do adversário, o ergueu do chão e o lançou longe. Enquanto o outro ainda voava, o rapaz desapareceu da visão do moreno de pele morena, deixando uma enorme nuvem de areia demarcando o local por onde passava, antes de parar atrás do adversário e o golpear nas costas com o cotovelo, o lançando no chão com força o suficiente para levantar uma nuvem de areia com o impacto.

Em questão de segundos, o rapaz que estava jogado no chão da praia se ergueu, socando o queixo do outro, o erguendo do chão, antes de segurar nas pernas dele e o erguer mais ainda, girando na direção do moreno que os assistia e lançando o adversário no chão. O rapaz sentado na varanda da casa de praia analisava os movimentos dos gêmeos, vendo o desempenho de ambos na luta corpo a corpo. Ele fazia comparações com o que havia presenciado na luta contra a única dupla do tipo Darkus que haviam encontrado. Stiles foi um demônio duro de enfrentar, e a capacidade de seu parceiro Derek em conseguir calcular a trajetória dos disparos de suas magias quando refletidas era uma habilidade perfeita para contra atacar as magias oculares de Aiden e Ethan. Para completar o combo, os dois liberaram uma magia nova durante a batalha.

Mesmo que o intuito do confronto não fosse queimar o livro do castanho de magia das trevas, o resultado fora revoltante para Danny. Ele jamais pensou que iria encontrar uma dupla como aquela. Stiles conseguiu impedir que eles ganhassem a disputa quando eles estavam quase com o livro em mãos. Mas o que mais lhe irritou foi as informações de Aiden e Ethan quando ele acordou. Elas lhe deixaram furioso. Ele não aceitava aquilo de forma alguma. Ele não iria deixar aquilo daquela forma. Danny não aceitaria ser derrotado por uma dupla como aquela e deixar por isso mesmo.

\- Aiden, mais rápido. A sua reação foi muito lenta. Você é o mais forte fisicamente, tem que ser mais rápido. Ele desviaria facilmente – ordenou o humano que se encontrava com o livro azul ciano em suas costas.

\- certo – respondeu o demônio citado, meneando positivamente, antes de avançar contra o irmão, tentando ser mais rápido em seus golpes.

“O único problema em aumentar a velocidade de Aiden como os demônios normalmente fazem, é que é muito arriscado para ele. Principalmente contra Stiles”

Danny ficava analisando tudo enquanto observava o treino de seus parceiros. Não era exatamente fácil notar que Aiden tinha mais força física do que o irmão, e que Ethan possuía mais força mágica do que o gêmeo. Mas Danny era diferente da maioria das pessoas. Na primeira batalha que tiveram, o humano notou os pontos fortes e fracos dos gêmeos, além de conseguir os diferenciar muito bem assim que os mesmos apareceram em seu campo de visão, lhe estendendo o livro as cor azul. O moreno sempre fora muito inteligente e possuía habilidades cognitivas impressionantes. Não era atoa que já estava formado em administração tendo apenas dezenove anos.

Aiden surgiu atrás de seu irmão, acertando um golpe nas costas do mesmo, mas, como esperado por Danny, o golpe não fora muito forte. Esse era o problema da estranha velocidade repentina dos demônios: todos eles tinham a capacidade de aumentar, por um curto espaço de tempo, a sua velocidade de forma que nenhum humano consiga vê-los corretamente enquanto se movem. No entanto, o preço por essa velocidade momentânea era a redução drástica de outras habilidades físicas, como força e resistência. Se um demônio em sua velocidade normal acerta um golpe em um demônio com a velocidade aumentada, pode gerar um nocaute instantâneo. O demônio adversário nem tentaria se levantar, ou amortecer a queda. Ele simplesmente apagaria de vez. Dependendo da localização do golpe, o demônio acertado poderia até mesmo ter um membro decepado. Por isso que são raras as vezes em que os demônios usam esse recurso .

\- Ethan, treine a sua velocidade normal. Aiden, faça o mesmo. Precisam aumentar ela permanentemente – ordenou Danny, cruzando os braços.

\- certo – responderam em uníssono.

\- e em pensar que, mesmo com o humano, ele nos daria tanto trabalho – disse Aiden enquanto ele e o irmão seguiam para a varanda da casa, onde haviam vários pesos de academia jogados na areia, assim como as correntes que estavam presas aos mesmos.

\- pois é. Eu esperava que o nível dele caísse mais do que isso – argumentou Ethan encarando o irmão concordar consigo em um meneio de cabeça.

\- uhum. Eu também não esperava que ele se mantivesse em um nível desses depois de encontrar um humano – disse Aiden enquanto terminava de prender as correntes ligadas a alguns dos pesos em sua perna esquerda.

\- vai ser um pouco difícil superar ele – falou Ethan, sério, enquanto parava para refletir.

Stiles se mantinha em seu caminho para ser rei do Inferno. Ele e Aiden teriam que treinar muito para poderem ultrapassar o obstáculo que o castanho de olhos claros representava. Ele não queria mais ser como era no Inferno, onde ele apenas podia ver as costas do Stilinski em todas as batalhas em grupo em que se envolviam. No seu mundo, ele e o irmão sempre tinham que ver o castanho de trás, enquanto o mesmo usava uma de suas magias escuras e brilhantes.

\- e as magias dele, mesmo sendo geradas pelo humano, permanecem fortes – comentou Aiden terminando de prender as correntes em sua outra perna e se levantando, esperando pelo irmão, que pareceu acordar de seus devaneios e lhe direcionou o olhar.

\- mas você percebeu? – indagou Ethan terminando de prender as correntes em sua segunda perna e se erguendo, se colocando de frente para o gêmeo, que ficou sério.

\- não ter percebido seria impossível – respondeu cerrando os punhos ao se lembrar da sua luta com o ex-colega de trabalho.

\- também fiquei bastante irritado – comentou Ethan enquanto caminhava com o irmão para o mar.

\- o que acha que pode ser? – questionou Aiden enquanto começavam a correr com os pés na água, o que deixava os pesos em suas pernas ainda mais pesados, já que a água do mar dificultava a movimentação tanto de suas pernas, quanto dos pesos.

\- eu não sei. Talvez seja o humano – respondeu o gêmeo correndo o mais rápido que podia com aqueles pesos e a água.

\- eu cheguei a pensar que foram os organizadores do torneio – comentou Aiden chamando a atenção do irmão.

\- e eles teriam poder para isso? Pensei que eles só fizessem monitorar as batalhas, nos alertar das fases e transportar os sacrifícios – argumentou Ethan vendo o irmão ficar pensativo.

\- não sei o que é. Tudo o que eu sei é que está ao nosso favor – Aiden encerrou o assunto vendo o irmão menear positivamente em concordância.

\- o que é aquilo? – murmurou Stiles, curioso, no ouvido do parceiro, enquanto encarava Cora, sentada no sofá, usando algo completamente estranho para si.

\- o quê? – perguntou Derek, confuso com a confusão do parceiro.

\- aquela coisa estranha na mão dela. É algum tipo de arma humana? – indagou ainda em sussurros, já que ambas as irmãs de seu humano se encontravam no apartamento do mesmo.

Derek olhou, curioso, para a irmã policial, tentando descobrir o que estava causando toda aquela curiosidade em seu demônio. Laura estava sentada no sofá, com as pernas sobre a mesa de centro enquanto lia algum processo com o qual tinha que lidar. Ela era boa o suficiente para trabalhar com algo tão sério na presença de sua família baderneira. Cora estava ao lado da irmã mais velha, concentrada no que fazia. Olhos vidrados na tv para não perder nada, enquanto suas mãos seguravam algo na forma de um trapézio distorcido. Derek sentiu uma imensa vontade de rir ao entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

\- aquilo?! Se chama videogame – respondeu o moreno vendo o castanho atrás de si soltar um “hm” comprido, como se com aquelas palavras tudo estivesse claro para si.

\- e o que é isso? – questionou o demônio direcionado o olhar para os olhos do humano, que tratava de fazer hambúrgueres para todos. Derek riu, chamando a atenção de Laura, que olhou curiosa na direção dos dois homens. Ela sorriu derretida ao ver o sorriso largo do irmão enquanto o mesmo conversava com o castanho.

\- aquilo é um passatempo humano. Ele cria um mundo alternativo que você só pode ver pela televisão, e só pode fazer alguma coisa com aquilo que está na mão da Cora, que se chama Joystick – explicou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho de olhos claros estreitar o olhar na direção da televisão, vendo uma luta ocorrendo ali.

\- acho que entendi – murmurou o demônio ainda encarando a policial se entreter, de longe.

\- olhe. A Cora é aquela mulher de azul. O videogame está controlando o homem de metal. A missão da Cora é ficar viva e matar os outros – disse o Hale, colocando o braço por sobre os ombros do parceiro para puxar o mesmo mais para si para que pudesse sussurrar a explicação para ele enquanto apontava com a mão suja de carne moída para a televisão.

\- até o nosso irmão achou um homem legal e a gente não – murmurou Laura para a irmã, vendo a mesma, após ganhar a partida, olha por sobre o ombro para a cozinha, vendo o irmão abraçando o castanho por sobre os ombros, enquanto sorria.

\- quem diria que o antissocial da família conseguiria ser o mais namorador dos três?! – murmurou Cora voltando a sua atenção para o jogo.

\- Derek – chamou Stiles vendo o Hale lhe observar.

\- o quê? – indagou o moreno vendo o castanho olhar sério para a televisão.

\- pode me soltar? Sua mão cheirando a carne está me dando fome – pediu o Stilinski vendo o moreno lhe soltar ao mesmo tempo em que pedia desculpas.

Derek olhou para as irmãs, vendo as duas alheias a cozinha. O moreno pegou um pouco da carne que estava usando para fazer o almoço e fez uma bola com a mesma, antes de a erguer na direção do demônio. Stiles o fitou confuso, tentando entender que tipo de tortura humana era aquela.

\- abre a boca – sussurrou moreno vendo o castanho lhe fitar animado, antes de lhe obedecer. O Hale colocou a bola de carne na boca do castanho e puxou a mão de volta, com velocidade, devido ao susto ao ver os dentes do castanho crescerem, do nada, como espinhos que saem das paredes em filmes de aventura e terror.

\- agora saia daqui que eu preciso terminar isso – ordenou o humano voltando sua atenção para o almoço, enquanto o castanho, sorridente, retornava para a sala.

\- você não tinha uma ocorrência hoje? – perguntou Laura olhando para a irmã mais nova. Cora suspirou, irritada.

\- tinha. Mas já não tenho mais – respondeu e Laura percebeu, pelo jogo, que a irmã havia ficado mais violenta.

Antes, Cora dedilhava pelo controle com calma, executando combos medianos. Agora, a mulher apertava os botões com fúria e ódio fazendo a sua personagem executar combos que mal permitiam queno adversário tocasse o solo.

\- e o que era? – perguntou Stiles, parado atrás de Laura. Ele havia tirado as palavras da boca da mais velha dos Hale.

\- houve um acidente no zoológico. Algumas pessoas disseram ter visto uma mulher usando um lança chamas e um homem criando ventanias do nada – respondeu a policial, ignorando os dois curiosos ao seu lado.

\- e por que não foi investigar? - inquiriu a irmã mais velha, perdendo o estado de choque de Stiles atrás de si.

\- o FBI já tomou o caso para eles – respondeu séria.

\- e acreditam nessas pessoas? – perguntou a advogada, não levando muita fé nas palavras das testemunhas.

\- ontem, rolaram vídeos amadores na internet. E o zoológico está destruído. O governo tem feito de tudo para esses vídeos sumirem da internet – argumentou Cora pausando o jogo para fazer, com mais dedicação, o que estava fazendo desde que recebeu a notícia de que não precisava mais ir ao zoológico: pensar no que estava acontecendo com aquela cidade.

Stiles apenas cerrou os punhos. Ele sabia o que havia acontecido no zoológico. Derek não sabia, mas, a noite, Stiles havia saído pela varanda e ido verificar o que havia acontecido naquele lugar. Era óbvio. Um demônio do tipo Pyrus e um do tipo Harus lutaram ali. Ele reconhecia a magia que viu do apartamento. Aquele enorme ciclone de vento. Só havia um demônio que ele conhecia que podia criar aquilo. E ele havia reconhecido a sua presença no momento em que ele soltou aquela magia. Aquela magia era de um nível acima das suas. Falconyir já havia conseguido uma magia daquelas. E o atributo de vento não era fácil de se lidar. Principalmente quando se era de um atributo fogo, como a adversária dele no zoológico. Aquela mulher com certeza foi massacrada facilmente.

O Stilinski olhou na direção do quarto de Derek, onde o livro se encontrava escondido. Stiles se encontrava preocupado. Ele sabia o que podia fazer. Sabia que não poderia com a magia de Falconyir se ele a usasse contra si. Aquele tornado seria o suficiente para fazer Derek perder a coragem e se render. Rayhwallu provavelmente não funcionaria com aquela magia. O ciclone era grande demais para o seu escudo. Ele precisava ficar mais forte. Precisava ficar mais ágil. Ele tinha que proteger Derek. Então ele devia pensar, e rápido, em um jeito de vencer aquilo.

\- não posso usar aquilo. Ainda não – murmurou para si mesmo, cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- disse alguma coisa? – perguntou Laura, despertando o demônio de seus devaneios.

\- não, nada – respondeu castanho dando as costas à mulher e seguindo para a varanda.

Ele não podia perder para Falconyir. Stiles não podia voltar para o Inferno. Pelo menos não sem antes fazer o que ele deveria fazer no mundo humano. Tudo iria mudar se ele conseguisse cumprir com o seu objetivo. Mesmo que ele tenha que enfrentar os três de uma vez, ou até mesmo os quatro. Ele não iria desapontar Helena.

\- você está bem? – perguntou Allison vendo a ruiva a sua frente fazer um esforço desgastante até mesmo para um demônio.

Lydia estava sentada sobre a cama do hotel, com um cristal colorido brilhante diante do seu peito, enquanto flutuava entre as mãos da ruiva. Allison já via a parceira fazer aquilo há dias, mas não obtinha resultado algum. A demônio estava ficando mais cansada a cada tentativa. Aquilo exigia muito dela. Segundo a ruiva, até mesmo a sua mãe, de quem herdara tal habilidade, tinha certa dificuldade em achar um demônio específico. A garota demônio suava, mesmo com o ar-condicionado na potência máxima.

Na mente da ruiva, a imagem de um ambiente escuro era projetada. Ela via tudo em negro, como se fossem sombras, enquanto o fundo era um vermelho brilhante, cheio de pontos que se moviam constantemente, como formigas desordenadas. Ela podia ver a imagem de duas pessoas, com certeza um demônio e seu parceiro, encarando outra dupla. Ela podia ver os olhos deles diferentes. Eles brilhavam em branco. O membro mais alto da ultima dupla estava com um olhar determinado, assim como a outra dupla, e o mais baixo com um sorriso sádico que exibia todos os dentes. Lydia pôde ouvir a sua risada sádica que dizia o quanto ele estava se divertindo com aquilo. Aquela rizada... se parecia e muito com a dele. Lydia precisava ver o seu rosto para confirmar as suas suspeitas.

\- eu... estou... quase... – a adolescente falou com certa dificuldade, antes de o cristal brilhar com intensidade e ela ser lançada na parede do quarto, causando certo estrondo. Allison, que havia fechado os olhos e os coberto com o braço, se viu surpresa ao encontrar a parceira no chão do quarto.

\- LYDIA! – a morena correu até a ruiva, ajudando a mesma a se erguer.

\- merda – praguejou a ruiva, baixinho, enquanto arfava.

\- você está bem? – indagou a Argent vendo a parceira menear com a cabeça em afirmação.

\- conseguiu? – perguntou a cantora vendo a parceira negar com a cabeça.

\- ele deve estar se escondendo – murmurou a ruiva enquanto se afastava da parceira.

Ela havia se recuperado o suficiente para parecer estar bem. Mas Lydia estava só o pó. Ela não aguentaria nem um soco de um humano no estado em que se encontrava. Fazer uso do seu dom natural era desgastante demais. Quando a ruiva se sentou na posição de lotus novamente, Allison correu para afastar o pedaço de cristal da parceira. Lydia encarou, confusa, a humana lhe fitar com repreensão

\- está doida?! – indagou a Argent.

\- o que está fazendo, Alli? – perguntou a ruiva vendo a humana guardar o cristal na gaveta de cima da cômoda.

\- você está caindo aos pedaços, Lydia. Tem que descansar. Não dormiu a noite toda procurando esse cara – alertou a humana vendo a ruiva suspirar.

\- eu não vou descansar até achar ele! – argumentou a ruiva, tentando se erguer, no entanto, as suas pernas falharam, lhe fazendo cair de lado sobre a cama.

\- viu?! Você não se aguenta em pé. Do que adianta achar ele se vai morrer no processo? – perguntou a humana se aproximando da cama para ajudar a parceira a se deitar na mesma.

\- não me importo de morrer. Contanto que eu o mate, eu vou morrer feliz – respondeu a demônio vendo a humana lhe fitar com seriedade. O silêncio se instalou no quarto antes de Allison suspirar e se sentar na cama da parceira.

\- você realmente o odeia, não é? – indagou a cantora vendo a outra apenas fitar o teto com determinação.

\- ele mentiu para mim. Ele me deixou uma marca incurável, Alli – falou ainda encarando o teto, antes de desviar o olhar para a mulher ao seu lado.

\- eu o odeio mais do que tudo – respondeu com um tom de voz tão calmo e sério, que causou um calafrio na espinha da humana.

\- venha, deite-se um pouco. Você tem que estar forte quando o encontrar. Lembro que me disse que ele é a criança mais forte do Inferno – ditou a cantora cobrindo a ruiva, enquanto a mesma tratava de deitar a cabeça no travesseiro.

\- é, ele é, sim. Mas a estrela dele não vai brilhar por muito mais tempo – disse a ruiva, com a voz calma, vendo a parceira menear em concordância.

\- tente descansar, por favor – pediu a humana vendo Lydia suspirar e menear em concordância.

\- canta para mim? – pediu a demônio vendo a Argent menear em concordância.

\- qual você quer? – perguntou vendo a outra pensar.

\- “você não me possui” – respondeu a ruiva já fechando os olhos.

\- e então? Sobre o quê quer conversar comigo? – indagou o loiro enquanto encarava o mascarado a sua frente se curvar para si.

\- majestade – o demônio de sobretudo branco o cumprimentou ainda curvado, com o punho direito sobre o lado esquerdo do peito, em uma reverência.

\- ainda não sou sua majestade... Pelo menos não continuo sendo – disse o demônio louro enquanto a túnica branca que vestia balançava ao vento, devido a altitude em que flutuavam.

\- como príncipe do Inferno, mesmo sendo o meu adversário nesse torneio, devo me curvar em reverência – falou mascarado sorrindo largo para o louro com asas a sua frente.

\- agradeço o respeito, mas não creio que me chamou aqui para me bajular – ditou o louro de olhos azuis vendo os olhos também azuis do outro tomarem um leve brilho vermelho.

\- quero lhe fazer uma proposta – o outro voou, fazendo um circulo ao redor do demônio com seis asas.

\- estou ouvindo – falou cruzando os braços na frente do peito, cobrindo o mamilo que a túnica não cobria, assim como uma parte da tatuagem de lua sobre o mesmo.

\- eu estou montando um exercito contra os membros de um determinado clã. E eu me sentiria honrado se Vossa Majestade me ajudasse com isso – revelou enquanto voltava a se posicionar na frente do demônio que mais se parecia com o ideal de um anjo para os humanos, enquanto o seu sobretudo balançava ao vento, do mesmo modo que a vestimenta do outro.

\- e por quê eu abaixaria a cabeça para você? – indagou o príncipe do Inferno lançando um olhar de tédio para o outro.

\- de forma alguma eu peço que abaixe a cabeça para mim, muito menos desejo que pense que quero me sobrepor a Vossa Majestade. Estou apenas pedindo que se alie a mim nessa batalha que decidirá que tipo de reinado o Inferno terá depois do reinado pacífico e próspero do seu pai, que Lúcifer o tenha – o demônio de sobretudo tratou de explicar exasperado, antes de cobrir o peito esquerdo com a palma da mão direita, erguendo um pouco a cabeça no ato.

\- um Phyrus pronunciando e reverenciando o Deus de Lumus?! Isso é algo raro de se ver – sorriu o louro batendo as asas no ato, fazendo com que uma pena branca e brilhante, que aparentava ser coberta por uma fina camada de diamantes, se desprender de uma de suas asas e cair lentamente, dançando ao vento.

\- não sou exatamente um religioso, mas também não desdenho das religiões das outras tribos – disse o de sobretudo, sorrindo ladino na direção do príncipe.

\- e aí? O que me diz? Aceita mudar o rumo desse torneio para um reinado semelhante ao do nosso amado Rei Lucio? – indagou o mascarado vendo o louro erguer a sobrancelha em sua direção.

O demônio com asas havia sido encontrado pelo outro demônio enquanto passeava com o seu humano pelas ruas de Amsterdã. No início, eles já se prepararam para a batalha, mas o mascarado insistiu que não queria lutar contra o príncipe e disse ter vindo apenas fazer uma proposta que iria interessar ao membro da realeza Infernal . No entanto, ambos os lados estavam receosos de um ataque surpresa durante o diálogo. Então, trataram de deixar os humanos em terra firme, enquanto negociavam no ar. Era do conhecimento de ambos que cada um tinha a capacidade de voar. O mascarado através de sua habilidade natural, e o príncipe com o uso de suas asas. O demônio de sobretudo já sorria contido. Ele tinha certeza de que o louro não iria recusar a sua proposta.

\- é uma proposta tentadora, Lorde – disse o príncipe e o sorriso nos lábios do Lorde cresceu rapidamente.

\- não vai...

\- mas eu recuso – falou o príncipe cortando o outro, que ficou em choque.

\- como? – questionou confuso e descrente.

\- não me interesso em vencer parte do torneio me escondendo atrás de um exército – ditou o louro com uma tatuagem azul na bochecha esquerda, já dando as costas para o outro.

O Lorde sorriu traquino. Ele tratou de seguir o príncipe quando o mesmo começou a descer. Ambos tomaram velocidade na queda. O louro com os pés estirados para o chão e os braços para cima, e o mascarado com os braços cruzados atrás das costas. Assim que atingiram o chão, ambos os parceiros humanos direcionaram o olhar para os dois demônios. Os dois humanos usavam mascaras para esconder as suas identidades.

O humano de terno branco usava uma máscara de ferro parecida com a de seu parceiro, mas que lhe cobriam apenas os olhos. Já o humano de jaqueta de couro usava uma máscara daquelas de baile, mas que lhe cobria a metade esquerda dos lábios. O demônio com asas deu um passo para a frente quando o Lorde lambeu os lábios rapidamente.

\- a vingança, realmente, não lhe interessa? – indagou o demônio mascarado vendo o príncipe parar imediatamente.

Ele já havia planejado tudo. Mesmo que tivesse certeza de que o outro fosse aceitar a sua proposta, ele já havia se preparado para a possibilidade de ter a proposta recusada. Ele era um Lorde, no final das contas, sabia negociar. E se havia algo que funcionava nos negócios, era o interesse. Se o negócio interessasse ao outro, o negociante vencia. E se tinha uma coisa que ele visava, era vencer. Por isso tratou de pensar em como roubar o interesse do príncipe em lhe ajudar.

\- perdão? – questionou o louro, confuso, enquanto as asas se contraiam atrás de si.

\- o clã que eu pretendo banir dessa edição do torneio, é o clã do demônio que matou o seu pai – ditou o mascarado vendo o príncipe lhe fitar surpreso.

\- pretende localizar e derrotar todos os membros do clã dele? – questionou curioso vendo o outro desdenhar de suas palavras.

\- eu já fiz isso. Sei onde cada um deles está, quem são os seus parceiros e se são fortes com eles ou não – ditou vendo o louro com marcas azuis lhe fitar surpreso.

\- todos? – inquiriu vendo o outro sorrir vitorioso.

\- cada um dos sete – respondeu o mascarado vendo o louro olhar para o parceiro brevemente.

\- estamos dentro – respondeu o humano de jaqueta de couro vendo o humano de terno sorrir vitorioso.


	22. Com você

Derek acordou no meio da noite com a garganta seca. Ele tentou ignorar, mas a sua garganta já doía de tanto implorar por hidratação. Infelizmente, não poderia deixar para lá e permanecer deitado na tão aclamada posição perfeita. Suspirando, o homem resolveu sair de debaixo do edredom, calçar os pés e se erguer, caminhando um pouco zonzo na direção da porta. O moreno de olhos verdes abriu a porta do quarto, sentindo o choque térmico que seu corpo sofreu com o ato. O corredor e a sala estavam abafados, se comparados com o frio acolhedor do seu quarto.   
  
Maravilhas do ar-condicionado.   
  
O Hale caminhou até a cozinha, sem acender luz alguma, muito menos sem olhar ao redor. Ele abriu geladeira, já com o copo em mãos. Se serviu e bebeu do líquido tão importante para a vida, distraído, não notando um par de olhos vermelhos, na sala, na altura dos joelhos, lhe observando atentamente. O moreno fechou a geladeira e colocou o copo na pia, antes de voltar a cambalear pelo ambiente, até chegar a porta. Foi quando tudo ocorreu.   
  
Derek esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos, quando sentiu um cisco em um deles. Assim que acabou de esfregar os olhos, o moreno direcionou o olhar para a varanda, tentando identificar se o maldito cisco havia saído de seus olhos. Ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando sentir algum incômodo nas pálpebras. É. Tudo normal, então tudo certo. Exceto pelos dois pontos vermelhos brilhantes no escuro. Derek os encarou, confuso. Ele não conseguia identificar o que eram em sua memória, mas ele sabia que já os havia visto. Quando os dois pontos brilhantes sumiram rapidamente, antes de retornarem, foi que um estalo ocorreu na mente de Derek.   
  
\- PORRA! – exclamou o homem tentando correr para o corredor. O humano já rezava para que conseguisse chegar ao seu livro em tempo de Stiles se atracar com o demônio em sua sala.   
  
\- o que foi? – o moreno ouviu a voz de Stiles vir da sala.   
  
\- DEMÔNIO! – gritou Derek entrando no quarto com velocidade.   
  
O humano se jogou de joelhos no chão, deslizando até a cama e colocando a mão embaixo da mesma, tratando de puxar a mochila que ele levava para o trabalho. Derek praticamente arrancou o livro de dentro da mochila e correu de volta para a sala. Ele se perguntava como diabos haviam entrado em seu apartamento, ao mesmo tempo em que planejava um jeito de afastar aquilo de Laura e Cora. Principalmente de Cora. A mulher já havia visto ele e Stiles, como uma dupla, de perto. Havia visto o livro negro. Se ela lhe visse, ali, segurando aquele livro e Stiles disparando um Rayh, não demoraria para ela ligar os pontos. Assim que chegou a sala novamente, Derek ascendeu a luz e se surpreendeu com o que encontrou.   
  
\- o que diabos pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho, de cabeça para baixo e mãos no solo, lhe fitar curioso.   
  
\- estou treinando. Por que você gritou? – respondeu Stiles e Derek pôde ver o castanho fazer uma flexão com os pés direcionados para o teto.   
  
\- então era você? – questionou Derek vendo o demônio lhe fitar confuso.   
  
\- era eu o quê? – indagou o outro, perdido. Ele não estava entendendo nada do que estava ocorrendo.   
  
\- era você, aí, no escuro, com os olhos brilhando em vermelho – respondeu Derek irritado, suspirando ao ver o castanho flexionar os braços mais uma vez   
  
\- ah, antes de você gritar e sair correndo? Era eu, sim. Eu não entendi nada. Eu só olhei para você e você simplesmente gritou e saiu correndo – disse o demônio antes de mover uma das pernas para a frente, colando a mesma ao seu torso, colocando o pé no chão. Ele se ergueu, ficando de costas para o humano, antes de girar para ficar de frente para o mesmo.   
  
\- o que houve? Por que gritou? E, principalmente, por que está com o livro? Suas irmãs não deveriam ver ele – inquiriu o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes suspirar, lhe fitando com irritação no olhar.   
  
\- eu gritei e estou com o nosso livro na mão porque eu pensei que você fosse algum demônio invadindo o apartamento para procurar pelo livro ou nos atacar – respondeu o humano golpeando a cabeça do outro com a capa dura do livro. Stiles fez uma careta para o ato do outro, enquanto esfregava ao redor do seu chifre, que fora atingido pelo livro, criando uma leve coceira.   
  
\- o que diabos está... – o moreno fora interrompido quando uma porta fora aberta no corredor.   
  
Pego de surpresa, Derek simplesmente colocou o livro atrás do corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que se virava para ficar de frente para o corredor. A cabeça de uma Cora de cabelos desgrenhados e olhar curioso surgiu no corredor, causando mais receio ainda no homem de olhos verdes e cabelos negros. A mulher jogou o queixo na direção do irmão em um questionamento mudo. O mais velho negou com a cabeça e a mulher se colocou por inteiro no corredor, revelando estar usando apenas lingerie. Quando a policial se apoiou com um dos braços no batente da porta, o outro braço ficou a mostra, revelando a arma na mão da mulher. Derek engoliu em seco.   
  
\- qual foi o motivo da gritaria? – questionou a mulher armada vendo o irmão abanar com uma das mãos em sua direção.   
  
\- nada. Eu apenas me assustei com o Stiles na sala – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo a irmã caçula fazer uma careta para si, antes de voltar a entrar no quarto e fechar a porta.   
  
\- essa foi por pouco – suspirou o moreno vendo o parceiro se aproximar de si.   
  
\- quem era? – perguntou o demônio olhando na direção do corredor. E foi nesse momento em que Laura abriu a porta do quarto e saiu do mesmo, enrolada apenas em um lençol. Derek, surpreso, voltou a guardar o livro em suas costas, vendo a irmã franzir o cenho para si. A mais velha caminhou pelo corredor, observando a dupla engolir em seco. Stiles se aproximou mais de Derek, como se assim cobrisse ainda mais o livro.   
  
\- se eu descobrir que vocês transaram na mesa em que irei tomar café da manhã, amanhã, eu irei limpar a mesa com álcool, usando a cara de vocês como esfregão – disse a mulher passando para a cozinha.   
  
\- o que tem em suas costas, Derek? – indagou vendo o irmão se assustar.   
  
\- nada – respondeu vendo a mulher se servir de um copo com água.   
  
\- então para quê as mãos atrás do corpo? Vai pro exército, agora? – questionou mais velha antes de beber do líquido transparente em seu copo.   
  
\- ah... – Derek foi pego de surpresa, não sabia o que responder. A sua mente travou, mas logo voltou a trabalhar quando a mão de Stiles tocou a sua por sobre o livro.   
  
\- eu só estou segurando a mão do Stiles – respondeu vendo a irmã sorrir boba enquanto colocava o copo na pia.   
  
\- vocês são tão fofinhos – ditou voltando para o seu quarto, enquanto a dupla sorria para si, lhe seguindo com os olhos e os sorrisos.   
  
Assim que Laura fechou a porta do quarto, Derek suspirou e colocou o livro para a frente, ao mesmo tempo em que Stiles dava um passo para o lado, ficando de frente para o humano. O Hale levou uma das mãos ao rosto, o escondendo pela vergonha de ter que alimentar as asneiras de suas irmãs apenas para esconder o seu segredo com o Stilinski. Stiles observou o outro tomar uma leve coloração rosada, antes de respirar fundo e olhar para o teto e para si logo em seguida.   
  
\- nunca mais me dê um susto desses! – ralhou vendo o outro sorrir divertido.   
  
\- me desculpe. Não foi a minha intenção – desculpou-se o demônio vendo o humano suspirar, cruzando os braços e olhando com repreensão para o mais baixo.   
  
\- o que diabos você faz acordado, treinando a essa hora? – questionou o moreno vendo o ser extradimensional dar de ombros.   
  
\- guardando você – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.   
  
\- me guardando? – questionou Derek, confuso.   
  
\- sim. Você tem que descansar. E pode ser atacado por alguém enquanto dorme. Não posso deixar isso acontecer – respondeu o demônio vendo o humano lhe fitar com desconfiança.   
  
Derek sabia que havia vezes em que Stiles ficava acordado pela noite. O demônio já havia lhe confessado isso e o próprio Derek já havia presenciado o ato em uma noite em que teve insônia. Mas na noite anterior, se ele se lembrava bem, Stiles havia passado grande parte da noite acordado. Aquilo estava ficando suspeitosamente estranho.   
  
\- você dorme pela noite? – perguntou Derek vendo o outro negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- você dorme quando não batalha? – questionou vendo o outro menear positivamente.   
  
\- às vezes – respondeu dando de ombros   
  
\- há quanto tempo faz isso? – inquiriu o Hake, preocupado.   
  
\- isso o quê? – perguntou Stiles vendo o humano caminhar para a cozinha e seguiu o mesmo.   
  
\- ficar acordado enquanto eu durmo? – perguntou Derek se virando ao mesmo tempo em que abria o armário onde guardava pó de café.   
  
\- há um bom tempo. Desde que eu lhe encontrei, na verdade – respondeu o castanho vendo o humano quase derrubar o pote de café ao ouvir as suas palavras.   
  
\- o quê?! Stiles, há quanto tempo você não dorme? – indagou o humano se apoiando na pia e cruzando os braços, olhando para o castanho, que pegou o próprio livro sobre a mesa e abraçou o mesmo.   
  
\- hm... desde que Marvel quase decepa meus membros... eu acho– respondeu o castanho e Derek não conseguiu manter o queixo em seu lugar.   
  
\- mas isso têm uma semana e meia! – exclamou o humano, surpreso.   
  
\- eu não durmo muito, apenas me deito porque gosto de me deitar – comentou o demônio vendo o humano permanecer com o queixo caído.   
  
\- isso é normal entre... Vocês? – perguntou o moreno preocupado em esconder a espécie do outro em suas palavras.   
  
\- não. A minha prima, Stella, dorme quinze horas por dia. As outras nove ela passa comendo e procurando brigas – respondeu o castanho vendo o humano lhe fitar indignado.   
  
\- e isso não faz mal? – perguntou vendo o outro abanar com a mão.   
  
\- nah! Ela já era bem fortinha quando eu sai de casa – respondeu vendo o humano negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- estou falando de você, que não dorme há quase duas semanas – argumentou vendo o outro negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- eu não consigo dormir. O único jeito que tenho para dormir é desmaiando de cansaço por perder muito sangue – explicou o demônio vendo o humano franzir o cenho em sua direção.   
  
\- e por que não consegue dormir? – perguntou Derek, preocupado com o parceiro.   
  
O Hale fitou o companheiro por um tempo vendo o mesmo tomar uma expressão séria enquanto olhava para o nada. Ele parecia pensativo, mas algo em si lhe dizia que havia algo errado com o outro. Stiles estava há tempo demais parado, pensando, ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava o próprio livro. Derek não viu, mas os dedos de Stiles apertaram o grosso livro mágico com força. A mente de Stiles estava longe. Ele sabia exatamente o motivo de não conseguir dormir. Aqueles seis olhos vermelhos brilhando em sua direção, lhe fitando com um brilho tão intenso que chegavam a parecer que iriam soltar magias a qualquer momento. O som seco de algo duro batendo contra uma superfície sólida lhe deixava seca a garganta.   
  
\- eu não sei. Eu só sei que não consigo dormir – respondeu o demônio olhando para o livro em suas mãos.   
  
\- certo. Eu vou fazer algo para você tentar dormir – disse o moreno puxando um saquinho de chá de uma caixa, vendo o castanho lhe fitar curioso.   
  
\- o que é isso? – perguntou Stiles vendo Derek colocar o saquinho em uma xícara e colocar água em uma chaleira para ferver.   
  
\- você vai ver – respondeu o humano correndo para pegar um comprimido no armário de remédios, antes de retornar para a cozinha.   
  
Stiles assistiu, em silêncio, Derek pegar o pequeno comprimido e o colocar em um colher, tratando de o esmagar com outro talher, deixando apenas um pó branco na colher. O Hale jogou o pó na xícara, tratando e pegar um pouco de leite e colocar no pequeno recipiente, deixando o castanho confuso. Ele não sabia o que o humano estava fazendo misturando tanta coisa numa xícara só. Quando a chaleira apitou, Derek tratou de colocar a água quente na xícara e a cobrir com um pires.   
  
\- isso é pra ficar assim? – indagou o demônio tocando a xícara com o indicador, cutucando a porcelana branca.   
  
\- espere um pouco – respondeu o humano enquanto preparava um café para sí.   
  
Quando deu o tempo, Derek removeu o pires, puxando a cordinha do estranho saquinho, na visão de Stiles, e passou a mexer o conteúdo com uma colher. Assim que parou de mexer, o humano colocou a xícara na frente do castanho, que a olhou curioso. O moreno colocou o pires e a colher na pia, se livrando do saquinho antes que Stiles pedisse para comer o mesmo.   
  
\- já pode beber – disse enquanto voltava para a mesa, pegando a sua xícara de café e bebendo um pouco do mesmo.   
  
Stiles tratou de cheirar o conteúdo que se encontrava na xícara em suas mãos, embora ele pudesse sentir que o cheiro do líquido quentinho havia tomado o ambiente. Assim que deu a primeira inspirada, o castanho afastou a xícara de seu rosto, grunhindo em desgosto, causando risos em Derek. Quando o castanho espirrou, chacoalhando a cabeça, como um bichinho, o moreno não teve como rir baixo. Cobrindo a boca com uma mão, Derek gargalhou alto. Stiles o fitou com uma careta, enquanto mantinha a xícara afastada do seu rosto.   
  
\- isso fede! – exclamou o demônio vendo o humano bater na mesa com a mão livre enquanto ria.   
  
\- não ri, Derek! O nariz de um demônio é sensível se comparado ao de vocês! – exclamou castanho vendo o moreno erguer a mão, enquanto tentava conter o riso.   
  
\- desculpa. É que... Foi bonitinho o jeito que você espirrou – argumentou o moreno vendo o outro voltar a fazer uma careta ao olhar para a xícara.   
  
\- eu tenho mesmo que tomar isso? – perguntou o demônio de cabelos castanhos vendo o moreno menear positivamente.   
  
\- isso vai lhe ajudar a dormir – respondeu Derek tomando o resto do seu café. Sem argumentar, embora quisesse, Stiles tomou um gole. Derek riu de novo quando o castanho fez uma careta com a boca cheia. Assim que engoliu, Stiles colocou a língua para fora e passou as costas da mão sobre a mesma.   
  
\- o que merda é isso? – perguntou o demônio vendo o humano rir.   
  
\- chá com leite – respondeu vendo o outro lhe fitar indignado.   
  
\- mas leite é bom. Isso é horrível! – argumentou causando mais risos no humano.   
  
\- prenda a respiração e tome tudo de vez. Desce mais fácil – instruiu vendo o demônio encher o peito e virar a xícara na boca. Assim que engoliu, Stiles voltou a fazer careta.   
  
\- não ajudou em nada – comentou vendo o mais alto sorrir.   
  
\- eu sei. Era só para lhe fazer tomar tudo rápido – ditou Derek vendo o adolescente lhe fitar indignado.   
  
\- isso não vai funcionar – falou Stiles vendo o humano colocar as duas xícaras na pia.   
  
\- vai, sim. Agora para o quarto – ditou o moreno empurrando o castanho na direção do seu quarto.   
  
\- o que vamos fazer no seu quarto? – perguntou Stiles enquanto caminhava na frente do humano.   
  
\- dormir – respondeu Derek quando finalmente passaram pela porta do seu quarto.   
  
\- mas eu não vou dormir, Derek – argumentou o demônio vendo o Hale lhe empurrar para a cama, enquanto pegava o livro para guardar na mochila.   
  
\- vai, sim. Você só tem que deitar um pouco. E vai dormir aqui, hoje, porque depois de hoje, se a Laura descobre que quando elas estão aqui, você dorme no sofá, ela me mata – disse humano vendo o castanho sentar na cama e lhe encarar guardar o livro negro.   
  
\- aquilo não vai funcionar – afirmou Stiles e Derek revirou os olhos.   
  
\- só deita logo e tente dormir – ordenou o humano vendo o castanho suspirar e apenas se deitar no canto da cama, quieto. O Stilinski batucava com os dedos no próprio corpo quando o Hale se deitou na cama. Derek encarou o castanho olhar para o teto com seriedade enquanto batucava no próprio corpo. Com um tapa, ele separou as mãos do demônio do tipo Darkus.   
  
\- fique quieto, como se fosse realmente dormir – ralhou tratando de se enrolar no lençol.   
  
\- está bem, está bem – disse o castanho fazendo como o humano lhe ordenou.   
  
Demorou, mas em vinte minutos, o demônio apagou na cama, sendo dominado por lembranças do seu tempo no Inferno. Já Derek, que havia pego no sono mais rápido, era dominado por suas lembranças de seu tempo com sua ex-mulher.   
  
  
  
  
O demônio com sobretudo branco e capuz que lhe cobria a máscara metálica olhou atentamente para a abertura no teto daquele galpão. Ele sentia que estava ali. Não havia dúvida. Havia mais um ali. Seus servos inúteis não haviam sentido a sua presença, mas ele podia sentir. Estava lá embaixo, guardado por algum humano rico. Ele sorriu vitorioso por detrás da sua máscara de ferro, enquanto seus olhos azuis observavam atentamente a janela de vidro no teto do galpão. Tudo o que ele teve que fazer foi apontar com a mão fechada para a janela, como se segurasse uma espada, e o seu humano entendeu tudo.   
  
\- **_RONDO RADOMU_** \- o louro com máscara de ferro invocou a magia, escondido em um local branco.   
  
A mão de Lorde foi envolvida por uma eletricidade verde, antes de uma energia rosa cilíndrica surgir por entre o espaço que havia em sua mão. A energia se esticou ainda mais, antes de o seu dono girar o braço acima da cabeça e o abaixar na direção da janela. A energia rosa cilíndrica rodopiou sobre o demônio, seguindo o movimento da mão que a controlava, antes de, como um chicote, se direcionar para a janela, que era o seu alvo. A explosão ocorreu, derrubando não só cacos de vidro, como também pedaços do concreto ao redor da janela.   
  
\- com isso... – sussurrou começando a descer, entrando no galpão, que já alarmava chamando os seguranças do local.   
  
No entanto, o demônio permanecia calmo, mesmo sabendo que homens armados se aproximavam para proteger o local. Ele era um demônio! Precisava apenas das mãos para matar um humano, e com a sua magia híbrida, ele precisava apenas da primeira para matar demônios. Ele caminhou com graça por entre os móveis e peças de arte, como o verdadeiro lorde que era. Logo o demônio mascarado vislumbrou algo quadrado com uma certa forma tridimensional na parte frontal. Ele se aproximou, vendo que a forma tridimensional era um rosto humanoide que parecia gritar em desespero. Haviam marcas ao redor do rosto e do torso de pedra, marcas que eram muito conhecidas por qualquer um que fizesse parte daquele torneio.   
  
Lorde sorriu.   
  
\- e aqui está você – disse pegando aquela pedra com apenas uma mão.   
  
Ele colocou a pedra sob o braço esquerdo, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia a porta do galpão se abrir. O demônio mascarado pôde ouvir os humanos gritando para que ele, o intruso, se revelasse, pois ele não teria qualquer chance contra vários homens armados. Lorde sorriu largo, gargalhando baixinho, travesso. Humanos eram tão ingênuos. Como se as balas daqueles brinquedos que eles chamavam de armas pudessem lhe atingir estando ele ciente de que elas seriam disparadas.   
  
Agora, ele se encontrava em dúvida. Ele não sabia se devia ir embora, ou se devia dar uma lição nos humanos ingênuos. Enquanto se decidia, Lorde ficou parado, olhando pensativo para o buraco no teto deixado por sua magia. E foi assim que ele foi encontrado pelos seguranças. Os homens todos apontaram as armas para o demônio, que apenas os encarou de soslaio. Agora que havia colocado os olhos neles, Lorde não sentia mais que seria divertido brincar com eles.   
  
Humanos eram entediantes.   
  
Ele iria embora.   
  
\- SOLTE A ESCULTURA! – gritaram alguns guardas.   
  
\- hunf. Ponha-se em seu lugar – disse o mascarado começando a levantar voo, lentamente.   
  
Os humanos, em choque, encararam, surpresos, o que ocorria a sua frente, sem entender muito bem o que estava ocorrendo. Eles haviam sido pegos de surpresa por aquilo. Eles jamais iriam esperar que o invasor começasse a deixar o chão, como se um elevador invisível estivesse o levando para cima. Um dos guardas, o mais experiente, logo se recuperou do choque e voltou a apontar a arma para o intruso e tratou de acordar os companheiros para o que estava acontecendo, alegando ser apenas um truque com cabos. Assim que viu o humano apontando para si e logo todos os outros o acompanhando no ato, Lorde revirou os olhos. Ele apenas cruzou os braços. O livro de capa rosa escura brilhou.   
  
\- **_RADOMU_** –   
  
A voz de seu humano alcançou os ouvidos de Lorde e, no mesmo instante, a esfera rosada surgiu diante das plantas de seus pés. Os humanos contemplaram, surpresos, á bola rosa brilhante, que surgiu do nada, cair com velocidade. O demônio aproveitou da distração para sumir de vez da presença daqueles entediantes seres humanos, acelerando o seu voo. Os humanos não tiveram muito tempo para agir. Alguns, por instinto, já trataram de se esconder atrás de algo, já os mais distraídos foram pegos de surpresa quando, ao tocar o chão, a esfera rosada explodiu, criando uma cortina de fumaça que encobriu a fuga do intruso, distraindo os guardas. Lorde voou até o prédio mais alto que viu, tratando de colocar o objeto de pedra no chão, antes de acolher o sobretudo com os dedos e passar com o mesmo por sobre a pedra, vendo a mesma sumir no interior do tecido que não pertencia ao mundo humano. Com um sorriso vitorioso, o demônio tratou de erguer voo novamente, dessa vez voando com velocidade em uma determinada direção.   
  
\- isso não vai acabar tão cedo – murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto passava ao lado dos andares mais altos dos prédios de Las Vegas.   
  
\- a nossa ambição não vai acabar tão cedo – a voz do seu parceiro alcançou os seus ouvidos, lhe fazendo sorrir largo.   
  
\- sim. Ela não vai – falou em resposta ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia o humano gargalhar divertido.   
  
Ao passar por um determinado prédio, o demônio sentiu algo. Parando quase que instantaneamente, o demônio se virou para uma cobertura. Era fraco, mas ele sentia. Havia mais um ali. Mas estava tão fraco... Ele não sabia o que poderia causar aquilo. Curioso, optou por verificar. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão da varanda, ele o sentiu novamente, desta vez mais concentrado. Ele não tinha uma presença impactante, mas era perceptível a quem se aproximasse muito.   
  
\- tem mais um aqui? – perguntou Prince, o seu parceiro humano.   
  
\- sim. E está por aqui, nesse apartamento – respondeu o demônio respirando calmamente, antes de abrir os olhos vermelhos, permitindo que a mudança em seu rosto ocorresse atrás da máscara de ferro que usava.   
  
\- no quarto – murmurou caminhando na direção de uma porta e empurrando a mesma, vendo uma mulher deitada na cama.   
  
Ele estranhou. A presença estava mais forte, mas ainda assim ele não enxergava fóssil algum. O demônio se aproximou da cômoda, analisando a mesma. Encontrou um copo com whisky e tomou o mesmo em mãos. Bebericando da bebida alheia, ele passou a vasculhar o quarto com o olhar. Talvez tivesse entrado no apartamento errado. Mas ele sentia que estava ali, naquele quarto. Quando abriu o closet, o copo caiu de sua mão.   
  
\- o que houve? Algum problema? – indagou Prince ao ouvir o copo se estilhaçar no chão.   
  
\- impossível... – murmurou Lorde vendo a imagem gravada no fóssil.   
  
A mulher na cama, que havia acordado com o som do copo se quebrando, se assustou com a presença daquele homem de sobretudo, no entanto, assim que abriu a boca para gritar, algo cumprido e grosso saiu por debaixo do sobretudo e se direcionou ao rosto da mulher. O golpe fora rápido e seco, a fazendo desmaiar. Ele não estava com paciência, muito menos se importando com aquela humana. O demônio mascarado estava demasiado surpreso e animado ao ver o fóssil que se encontrava em pé, no centro do closet, sendo exibido em um móvel redondo, como um troféu.   
  
\- eu não acredito que ainda está inteiro depois de tanto tempo – murmurou se aproximando, lentamente, vendo a expressão serena esculpida pela magia forte de algum demônio.   
  
\- agora, sim, eu vou ser o novo rei – murmurou pensativo enquanto sorria vitorioso e tocava aquele fóssil com as mãos. Ele encarou a expressão calma e serena do rosto de pedra, ao mesmo tempo em que sorria vitorioso já imaginando como ficaria poderoso com aquilo ao seu favor.   
  
\- com você... 


	23. Pessoal

Derek se remexeu na cama, enquanto sentia o corpo despertar, lentamente. Ele sentia um dos braços um tanto dormente, mas não era grande coisa. O moreno já estava acostumado a acordar com aquilo. Se espreguiçando um pouco, o homem chutou o lençol para fora da cama, na esperança de o frio lhe dar um pouco de coragem para levantar. Estranhamente, sentiu algo bater nos joelhos e nas pontas dos pés. Ele estranhou. Se espreguiçando mais uma vez, o moreno se sentiu com mais vontade de ficar na cama. Por que acordar cedo era tão ruim? Por que a cama tinha que ser tão gostosa? Por que ele tinha que trabalhar tão cedo? Essas eram as questões filosóficas de Derek Hale que nunca seriam respondidas.

O homem respirou fundo, para então se espreguiçar uma terceira vez, e foi quando sentiu um cheiro estranho, mas não o incômodo. Era apenas... Diferente. Era bom. A sua mão se moveu, preguiçosamente, sentindo a sua pele deslizar por algo suave, gostoso e quentinho, até encontrar algo que se assemelhava ao tecido usado em calças moletons. Sua mão se encaixou perfeitamente ali. Era redondo e fofo. Ele sorriu. Se lembrou de como era sentir o cheiro de alguém na sua cama ao acordar pela manhã, de acordar com um corpo ao lado do seu. Era tão bom. Principalmente quando a noite era agitada e ele gostava da garota. Só havia um problema. Um único problema do qual Derek só tinha tomado conhecimento agora. E foi nesse momento em que ele abriu os olhos, sentindo-se cego pela luz. Derek não havia saído com ninguém nos últimos dias, quem dirá levar alguém para a cama. Piscando algumas vezes, ele acostumou a sua visão a luz do ambiente. No mesmo instante, cabelos castanhos surgiram em seu campo de visão, bem próximos a si.

Ok. Realmente havia alguém em sua cama. E, obviamente o cheiro bom vinha dos cabelos dela. Ótimo. Muito bom. Pelo menos ela cheirava bem. O problema agora é saber quem era. Ao olhar para baixo Derek notou que abraçava a pessoa a sua frente, chegando a colar seu peito nas costas alheia. Por isso que ele sentia o cheiro tão claramente e os fios de cabelo castanhos estavam tão pertos de seus olhos. Por isso que o seu braço estava dormente e ele sentiu algo em seus joelhos ao se espreguiçar. Ele estava quase de conchinha, estando naquela posição. Derek, cuidadosamente, retirou o braço de cima do corpo alheio. No mesmo instante, o corpo rolou para a frente e Derek se desesperou. Por que raios o corpo havia rolado para fora da cama? O homem fez uma careta ao ver o corpo alheio cair no chão.

\- até que enfim! – o Hale ouviu um sussurro vir de debaixo da cama. Ele reconhecia aquela voz.

\- Stiles! – exclamou o humano vendo o demônio colocar a cabeça acima do nível da cama, ficando apoiado nos cotovelos.

\- ah! Você acordou – soltou o castanho vendo o moreno lhe fitar questionador.

\- então... A pessoa que eu estava... – o moreno tentou não ficar mais nervoso antes de conseguir terminar de colocar o seu raciocínio em palavras.

\- se era a mim que você estava abraçando? Sim – respondeu Stiles apoiando o queixo no colchão vendo o humano deixar o queixo cair, confuso e surpreso.

\- por que raios estávamos abraçados? – perguntou o moreno vendo o castanho se sentar no chão.

\- eu não sei. Quando acordei, estava sobre o seu braço. Tentei sair para voltar a treinar, mas assim que me coloquei de lado, você se virou, colocando o braço e a perna sobre mim, me puxando para trás – respondeu o demônio, fazendo as bochechas de Derek arderem.

Ele não acreditava que havia feito isso. Mesmo que durante o sono, era vergonhoso demais. Ele havia abraçado o castanho e, para completar, o trouxe para si, os deixando naquela situação constrangedora. O humano queria se esconder do mundo. Ele queria ser um demônio com uma magia que o tornasse invisível. A única coisa que ele desejava, era que Laura e Cora não tivessem entrado no quarto enquanto eles estavam assim. A sua irmã policial tinha o costume de acordar muito cedo para se arrumar para o trabalho, já Laura, como havia feito duas faculdades difíceis, acabou adquirindo um sono sem horário correto. Depois de tanto virar noite estudando para provas, a mulher tinha um sono completamente confuso. As vezes ela dormia duas horas por noite, as vezes nem dormia, e as vezes dormia por um tempo muito longo, chegando a ultrapassar dezesseis horas de sono. Se uma delas havia entrado naquele quarto e os visto naquela situação, Derek estaria ferrado. Completamente ferrado.

\- pelo amor de Deus, me diz que nem a Laura e nem a Cora nos viram assim – implorou o humano, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, tentando esconder a vergonha que sentia.

\- bom. Depois que eu acordei, elas não entraram no quarto – falou o demônio vendo o homem de cabelos negros estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

\- há quanto tempo está acordado? – indagou observando o outro olhar para o relógio.

\- cinco horas – respondeu o rapaz de cabelos castanhos voltando o olhar para o seu parceiro humano, que lhe fitou surpreso.

\- mas isso quer dizer que você acordou às duas – comentou o Hale olhando para o parceiro, que meneou positivamente.

\- e isso quer dizer que você só dormiu por...

\- uma hora – Stiles cortou a fala do humano, que lhe fitou surpreso.

\- eu lhe dei calmante, chá e leite quente. E mesmo assim você só dormiu por uma hora?! – questionou, chocado, vendo o outro menear positivamente.

\- eu disse que não iria funcionar – argumentou dando de ombros.

\- Stiles, esse calmante é pesado. Um comprimido é o suficiente para derrubar a pessoa por horas. E você só durou uma?! – o moreno soava indignado, o que fez o castanho franzir o cenho, confuso.

\- eu sou um demônio. Você não pode esperar que o meu corpo reaja exatamente como o seu. A minha carne se regenera com horas, independente do quanto eu a tenha perdido. Eliminar uma substância estranha é mais rápido ainda – argumentou o Stilinski vendo o humano tomar um olhar pensativo.

\- tem razão. Eu vi seus membros serem, praticamente, renascidos. Um calmante não vai lhe afetar. – murmurou o moreno de olhos verdes, abaixando o olhar, antes de o erguer, confuso na direção de Stiles.

\- se você está acordado há tanto tempo, por que não saiu? – indagou, curioso, vendo o mais baixo lhe fitar confuso.

\- de onde? – questionou o demônio, perdido.

\- você sabe... Do abraço – respondeu o humano, um tanto corado.

\- ah, sim. Porque você quase acordava toda vez que eu mexia alguma coisa. Você tem um sono muito leve – explicou o castanho vendo o Hale lhe observar com um sorriso pequeno.

\- e você não queria me acordar – Derek falou mais para si mesmo do que para o demônio a sua frente.

\- não – confirmou o castanho.

\- bom. Eu vou preparar o café da manhã – disse o moreno de olhos verdes se levantando.

\- certo – disse o Stilinski vendo o humano alcançar a porta.

Derek, antes de fechar a porta, pôde ver o castanho erguer as pernas, se apoiando no solo com uma só mão, para em seguida começar a fazer flexões usando apenas aquela mão, surpreendendo o humano, que arregalou os olhos enquanto fechava a porta. O Hale bateu na porta do quarto de hóspedes, ao passar pelo corredor, se certificando de ter tentado acordar as irmãs. Quando ele chegou a cozinha, ouviu a porta do quarto de hospedes se abrir.

\- bom dia – cumprimentou Cora, já vestida com sua farda, amarrando o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

\- bom dia. Laura está dormindo ou não dormiu mais? – indagou o moreno vendo a mais nova se aproximar para pegar a cafeteira e se servir do café recém feito por ela mesma, enquanto o irmão preparava torradas.

\- está largada no chão, com os pés na cama, tentando convencer ela mesma de que não precisa ir trabalhar. Que ela é uma médica e advogada de sucesso e que pode faltar um dia ou outro em raras vezes - respondeu a mulher se sentando a mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que o irmão colocava duas torradas em um prato para si.

\- eu vou arrumar as minhas malas assim que chegar do trabalho – falou homem se sentando do outro lado da mesa, de fronte a irmã, que o fitou confusa.

\- malas? – inquiriu vendo o outro passar manteiga de amendoim em seis torradas, estando quatro em pratos diferente.

\- é. Vou voltar para casa assim que vender o apartamento – falou Derek levando uma torrada a boca, olhando para a mais nova, que sorriu.

\- isso é bom. Espero que venda esse apartamento logo – falou a mais nova vendo o irmão do meio menear positivamente.

\- eu já vou começar a comprar bebida, porque nesse dia eu vou fazer uma festa – disse Laura adentrando a cozinha com um sorriso largo no rosto.

\- hm – o homem chamou a atenção das mulheres, enquanto terminava de mastigar.

\- o Stiles vai passar um tempo morando comigo. Espero que não se importem que eu leve ele – informou o moreno vendo sorrisos largos surgirem nos rostos das duas. Derek engoliu em seco.

\- eu não esperava que fosse tão sério. Vai levar o cara para morar com a família toda?! – Laura começou a implicar com o irmão, vendo o mesmo rolar os olhos.

\- eu estou chocada! – exclamou Cora

\- quero só ver a cara da Jennifer quando descobrir que você desencanou dela em menos de um dia – disse a mais nova sorrindo na direção do irmão do meio, enquanto Laura tomava um olhar pensativo.

\- em menos de um dia... – murmurou Laura ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava entre os dois irmãos.

A mulher estava curiosa e bastante desconfiada. Derek era difícil de se lidar. Não era qualquer pessoa que falava com o seu irmão. O moreno de olhos verdes tinha uma expressão severa que afastava a maioria das pessoas. Essa expressão de Derek era uma barreira desenvolvida por ele devido a morte de seus pais. Alguns de seus tios queriam apenas o dinheiro de seus pais. Não que eles fossem ricos, ou algo do tipo. Eles apenas conseguiam manter um bom estilo de vida. Estilo de vida este que Laura tanto lutou para manter para os irmãos quando ela assumiu a liderança da família após o estranho sumiço do seu tio, dois meses após i aniversário de dezenove anos de Laura.

Mas Derek e Stiles pareciam se dar tão bem. Estranhamente, bem demais. Derek lhes dissera que era uma “amizade” recente. Mas, o Hale não era de levar amigos recentes ao seu apartamento, muito menos para morar com ele. Para Derek e Stiles terem aquele nível de entrosamento, para Derek ter levado o castanho para morar em seu apartamento, eles deveriam se conhecer há um bom tempo. Mas Derek e Jennifer romperam recentemente com uma crise bombástica. A mulher permaneceu a pensar, olhando para o irmão, que gritou o nome do castanho. E, em um estalo, a mente de Laura resolveu o problema. Desferindo um soco no ombro do irmão do meio, a mulher chamou a atenção de ambos os irmãos para a sua expressão furiosa.

\- o que foi?! – exclamou homem, intrigado.

\- vocês eram amantes! – ralhou a mais velha, indignada, deixando os dois mais novos confusos.

\- vocês quem, mulher?! Está louca?! – questionou Derek, irritado devido ao soco que recebera.

\- você e o Stiles! – exclamou a mulher começando a desferir uma série de tapas no mais novo, que tentava se defender encolhendo os ombros e erguendo o braço.

\- eu não acredito que você também era infiel, Derek. Eu jurava que tinha lhe criado bem! – a morena mais velha ainda golpeava o irmão, enquanto desabafava. Derek segurou os braços da mais velha e a olhou nos olhos, surpreso.

\- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?! AMANTES?! – o homem gritou vendo a mais velha lhe repreender com o olhar.

\- não aumente o tom para mim, meu irmão. Como você pode pedir o divórcio por infidelidade, se você também foi infiel? – questionou a mulher lançando uma expressão séria para Derek.

\- o Derek foi infiel com a mulher dele, também? – indagou Stiles adentrando a cozinha, olhando os três irmãos lhe observarem

\- não te faz de besta, não – alertou Cora cruzando os braços.

\- Laura, minha irmã, coloque isso na sua cabeça: isso que você falou é um completo absurdo! Eu nunca iria trair ela, Laura. Eu amava ela – argumentou o homem um tanto irritado.

\- Derek, você demora para confiar nas pessoas. Não tem como você chamar uma pessoa que você acabou de conhecer para morar com você – argumentou Cora vendo o irmão mais velho suspirar irritado.

\- nós não éramos amantes! Eu conheci Stiles no dia em que Jennifer me traiu! – exclamou o homem vendo o castanho se sentar ao seu lado e lhe olhar surpreso.

\- elas acham que éramos amantes?! – indagou surpreso olhando para o moreno de olhos verdes, que meneou positivamente.

\- então onde se conheceram? – questionou Cora tentando achar algum incoerência ou falha nos argumentos dos dois.

\- praça – responderam apontando na direção da praça em que e conheceram.

\- em que parte? – indagou Laura.

\- na parte superior – responderam em uníssono, antes de se virarem um para o outro, sorrindo.

\- em que parte do dia? – questionou Cora vendo o irmão dar de ombros.

\- noite – responderam desviando o olhar para Laura, já esperando a pergunta da mulher.

\- o que vestiam? – indagou vendo Derek olhar para cima pensativo, assim como o castanho

\- calça jeans, camisa branca sem estampa e jaqueta de couro preta – responderam ainda apontando com os indicadores. Derek para si mesmo, e Stiles para o parceiro, antes de mudarem a direção de suas mãos para Stiles.

\- calça moletom e camisa negra com detalhes em renda e plumagens, e um sobretudo vermelho – finalizaram a resposta olhando para as duas, que se encararam surpresas.

\- parece que eles estudaram a situação – comentou Cora vendo o irmão bater na própria testa, já perdendo a paciência.

\- olha, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, visto a personalidade do irmão que têm, mas realmente nos conhecemos tem apenas alguns poucos dias. O seu irmão estava bêbado no dia em que me encontrou. Ele fez isso porque o ajudei a chegar em casa em segurança. No outro dia ele me expulsou rapidamente. Até me deu um soco. Mas depois mudou de ideia ao ver o quanto eu precisava dele – argumentou Stiles, com suavidade na voz, não carregando magoa alguma nas palavras.

Derek havia lhe expulsado na base da ignorância e impaciência, lhe dando até mesmo um soco na primeira vez em que se encontraram na cozinha. Quanto a parte de mudar de ideia, fez Derek se lembrar da cena do castanho enfrentando Greenberg sem magia alguma. O momento em que leu o livro pela segunda vez, e o momento em que queimaram o primeiro livro com a sua primeira magia. O Hale se sentiu um pouco mal pelas coisas que já havia feito para o rapaz ao seu lado, principalmente o soco. Stiles vinha lhe ajudando tanto. Ocupava a sua mente para que não pensasse tanto em Jennifer, lhe fazia companhia no apartamento em que morava com a pessoa que amava, mas que lhe traiu. Sem o demônio a sua vida ali seria um completo inferno.

\- é difícil de explicar, mas temos uma conexão importante – finalizou vendo os olhos das duas mulheres brilharem, enquanto Derek, sorrindo, socou o seu ombro de leve.

\- depois dessa eu acho que vou chorar – disse Laura abanando os olhos, encenando.

\- cara, que inveja. Até você achou o homem da sua vida. E eu ainda tenho que aguentar o Dylan carente por não ter pego ninguém no fim de semana – ditou a mais nova dos três irmãos, vendo o irmão do meio entregar duas das torradas que preparou para o castanho, antes de sussurrar algo no ouvido do mesmo, brevemente.

\- pela última vez, não estamos... – Derek tentou argumentar, mas fora calado por Laura, que golpeou a mesa com força.

\- ONTEM VOCÊS ESTAVAM DE MÃOS DADAS, SOZINHOS, NA SALA. SE ISSO NÃO É UM RELACIONAMENTO, EU NÃO SEI O QUE É! – gritou mais velha, exaltada.

“Você realmente não sabe o que é”.

Pensaram Derek e Stiles, sorrindo para o ato da mulher. Quem via esse jeito de Laura, todo escandaloso e, por vezes, imoral, nem imaginava que a mulher era formada em dois cursos difíceis que exigiam um comportamento decente em suas profissões. O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou. Depois de ontem, ele não iria ter paz. Stiles negou com a cabeça, rindo, antes de um estalo ocorrer em sua mente. Ele pensou por alguns segundos, mastigando, antes de segurar na mão do moreno de olhos verdes, que lhe fitou confuso. O Stilinski engoliu a torrada feita por seu humano, antes de se aproximar para sussurrar no ouvido do mesmo.

\- se elas acharem que temos um relacionamento, será mais fácil sairmos de perto para resolvermos problemas do torneio – sussurrou o castanho, para em seguida se afastar para ver o seu humano sustentar um olhar pensativo.

\- eu não sei, não. Vamos ter que fingir o tempo inteiro. E eu não sei se posso com isso – sussurrou o humano no ouvido do demônio, que virou o rosto para si, enquanto ele virava para o rapaz alcançar a sua orelha.

\- bom. Você irá matar dois estorvos com uma magia só. Afasta suas irmãs do torneio e evita ouvir o nome de sua ex toda hora. O máximo que teremos que fazer é dar as mãos e nos abraçar na frente de suas irmãs. Se você conseguiu ver a trajetória dos disparos de Aithan, isso você vai tirar de hexor – disse o demônio, vendo o humano lhe fitar confuso.

\- de quê? – sussurrou Derek.

\- é uma letra nossa, usada para simbolizar a nota mais alta em nossas escolas – explicou Stiles vendo o humano menear em compreensão.

\- o que vocês tanto cochicham? – indagou Cora, desconfiada. No mesmo instante, os dois se afastaram.

\- nada demais – respondeu Stiles sorrindo para a mulher, para em seguida bater de leve no ombro do humano ao seu lado.

\- enfim, tudo o que precisam saber é que eu não traí ninguém – falou Derek vendo as irmãs menearem positivamente, indicando que haviam compreendido.

\- tenha um bom dia – se despediu Derek vendo o cliente arrancar com o carro da oficina.

O moreno de olhos verdes guardou a flanela no bolso traseiro do macacão que usava, enquanto se aproximava do caixa. O homem colocou parte do dinheiro que havia recebido na frente da mão de Minho, enquanto outra parte fora colocada ao lado, para ser usada na compra de uma nova peça da qual fora usada naquele veículo. O mais novo dos três tratou de contar e colocar no caixa, enquanto fazia a mudança nas planilhas do estoque. O Hale viu Daimon concertando o carburador de um outro carro. Ele sorriu minimamente, enquanto se sentava em um pneu para descansar. O homem olhou para o lado, vendo o seu parceiro demônio, sentado no canto de sempre, apenas olhando para uma mariposa que havia pousado na ponta do seu dedo. Aquilo era estranho de se ver.

Quer dizer, não o fato de o castanho estar quieto, apenas apreciando o ambiente a sua volta, isso ocorria todo dia. O que Derek estava estranhando era o fato de mariposa ter pousado no dedo do castanho. A maioria dos animais notava que o rapaz não era desse mundo e se afastava rapidamente, fazendo todo um alarde por causa da presença do demônio. Mas aquele inseto parecia bem confortável na presença do Stilinski. O castanho apontou com o dedo em que o inseto estava para a porta da oficina e o inseto saiu voando rapidamente, seguindo na direção apontada pelo demônio. Aquilo surpreendeu Derek. Talvez fosse coincidência. No entanto, considerando a origem de Stiles, o homem passou a pensar sobre como o inseto pareceu tão calmo e obediente. O humano riu quando o castanho se assustou com o rosnado de Sphinx, que entrou correndo na oficina, mas parou assim que se viu na presença do ser interdimensional. Foi engraçado ver o gato tentar frear, ao notar o castanho próximo a si.

\- acho que você tem problemas – disse Minho, se aproximando de Derek, que lhe encarou confuso.

\- do que está falando? – perguntou o Hale, confuso, olhando para o parceiro, brevemente, antes de voltar o olhar para Minho, que apontou com o queixo para a entrada da oficina.

Derek, ainda confuso, olhou para a direção apontada por Minho. O coração do homem acelerou e ele engoliu em seco. Essa foi a sua primeira reação ao ver o irmão mais novo de Jennifer parado na porta da oficina. Derek respirou fundo, se erguendo, enquanto Philip se aproximava de si, lentamente. O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou, caminhando na direção do outro homem. Eles se encontraram no centro da oficina e Derek lambeu os lábios, nervoso por ter que falar daquilo com o Blake. Eles se davam bem, e muito, quando se juntavam no tempo em que era casado com Jennifer. Mas ele conhecia temperamento do ex-cunhado quanto a sua ex-mulher.

\- Philip – cumprimentou Derek, sério, vendo o castanho um pouco mais alto do que si cruzar os braços fortes.

\- que história é essa de que você e a minha irmã se separaram? – perguntou o mais novo vendo o Hale suspirar.

\- pois é. Eu estou com a papelada do divórcio, apenas preciso da assinatura de sua irmã – comentou Derek vendo o homem castanho franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- por que quer se separar dela? Você não dizia que a amava? Então qual o motivo de fazer isso com ela? – indagou o Blake vendo o ex-cunhado sorrir nasalado.

\- ela não te contou? – questionou Derek olhando o outro com um ar irritado, o que deixou Philip curioso.

\- não – respondeu o outro observando o Hale lamber os lábios, irritado.

\- sua irmã é uma puta de uma vadia, Philip – ditou Derek fitando o homem a sua frente nos olhos. Ele viu a fúria de Philip crescer neles, antes de ter que se abaixar para desviar de um soco do punho esquerdo do mais novo.

\- olha como fala da minha irmã! – repreendeu Philip tentando acertar mais um, mas Derek segurou o seu punho.

\- e o que eu devo falar da mulher que vinha me traindo por dinheiro? – perguntou Derek vendo o outro lhe fitar surpreso, antes de tentar lhe desferir um soco com o punho direito.

\- VOCÊ CALA A SUA BOCA! A MINHA IRMÃ JAMAIS FARIA ISSO! – gritou o castanho acertando um golpe com as costas do punho no rosto de Derek, que girou com a força do golpe.

O moreno de olhos verdes se recuperou em tempo de bloquear um segundo soco e ainda contra atacar com um gancho que jogou a cabeça de Philip para trás, fazendo o homem cambalear na mesma direção, recuando três passos. Derek ergueu os punhos, em posição de luta, enquanto via o ex-cunhado se recuperar do seu golpe e sorrir para si. O humano de cabelos castanhos estava muito irritado para conseguir falar alguma coisa. Já Derek, não via como sair daquela situação sem espancar o outro, o que poderia lhe render alguns machucados também, talvez um ombro deslocado, assim como uma mandíbula. Philip Blake não era exatamente um lutador, como ele, mas sabia bater. E que força! Derek sentia até os seus dentes doendo. Talvez mais um golpe daquele e sua mandíbula fique deslocada. Assim que Philip avançou sobre si, Derek viu o homem parar, após alguns passos, antes de cambalear para trás, se afastando. Confuso, o Hale abaixou a guarda, surpresos, Minho e Daimon deixaram o queixo cair ao verem aquele castanho esguio arrastar Philip pelo colarinho com uma mão só, como se não fosse nada demais.

\- que porra é essa?! Quer apanhar, também? – indagou o humano de cabelos castanhos vendo o demônio de cabelos castanhos lhe soltar e se colocar a sua frente.

\- deixe o homem em paz. Ele não tem culpa de sua irmã ser uma vagabunda barata – ditou Stiles vendo o tal Philip lhe fitar furioso.

\- agora chega! – bradou o humano já erguendo a mão para o demônio. Stiles desviou do golpe sem dificuldade alguma, já preparando dois de seus dedos para acertar a cabeça do homem.

\- Stiles! Retorne para o meu lado! – ordenou Derek e, no mesmo instante, o demônio parou o próprio golpe, antes de se afastar num salto para trás, fazendo Philip errar o próprio golpe.

Stiles encarava o homem que havia acertado um golpe no seu humano com seriedade. Ele já não ia com a cara do humano castanho. O homem não tinha culpa dos atos da irmã, mas ser um por não aceitar a verdade já era demais. O Stilinkis parou ao lado de Derek, sentindo a mão do moreno apertar o seu ombro. O castanho de olhos claros olhou para o humano, que meneou algumas vezes.

\- não o acerte. Ele pode parecer idiota, mas é apenas amor pela irmã – disse o Hale encarando o outro humano se aproximar lentamente.

\- então vou apenas bloquear os golpes dele – disse o demônio se colocando a sua frente.

\- não. Deixe que isso eu resolvo. Não tem nada a ver com o torneio. Isso é pessoal – argumentou Derek já arregaçando as mangas da camisa que vestia.


	24. Falconiyr

\- e então? Como vai ser? – perguntou Philip estalando os dedos da mão esquerda enquanto via Derek fazer o mesmo.

\- bom. Já que você não quer acreditar em mim, vamos ter que fazer do seu jeito – disse o Hale vendo o ex-cunhado retirar a jaqueta que usava e a jogar no balcão.

\- não é culpa minha se você ousa manchar a dignidade da minha irmã – ditou o humano castanho estalando os dedos da outra mão.

\- não fui eu que manchei. Ela que manchou sozinha vendendo o corpo para um velho sem escrúpulos – argumentou Derek, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

Philip, ao escutar as palavras proferidas pelo moreno de olhos verdes, tratou de avançar no Hale. Quando o castanho desferiu um soco com o punho direito mirando no rosto de Derek, Stiles pensou em bloquear o ataque, mas o seu parceiro se abaixou, desviando do golpe e ainda desferindo um contra ataque no rosto do Blake, que teve a cabeça jogada para trás ao ter o nariz acertado. Philip tentou golpear a cabeça de Derek com o braço, o jogando de um lado para o outro, mas o Hale bloqueou com o braço direito, além de voltar a acertar um soco no rosto do outro humano com o punho esquerdo.

\- minha irmã não é esse tipo de mulher! – ditou Philip, furioso, avançando contra Derek novamente.

\- você não sabe o tipo de mulher que é a sua irmã. Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos ela engolindo o pau daquele escroto! – argumentou Derek desferindo um soco no rosto do Blake, mas o mais alto desviou antes de acertar um golpe na boca do estomago do Hale.

\- pela última vez, a minha irmã não faria isso! – ralhou o Blake, acertando outro soco no rosto de Derek.

Stiles, ao ver o humano cambalear para trás, tratou de se colocar entre Philip e Derek. O Blake não demorou em ignorar Derek para tentar desferir golpes no demônio, que desviava de todos com calma e tranquilidade, o que irritava Philip. Quando o demônio iria revidar o golpe do humano castanho.

\- STILES! – repreendeu Derek, se erguendo, e no mesmo instante Stiles se afastou do Blake, caminhando até Daimon, se colocando atrás do mesmo, distante de Derek e do irmão de Jennifer.

\- você não acredita em mim. O que sua irmã lhe disse?? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho lhe fitar com fúria, ao mesmo tempo em que ajustava o próprio cabelo.

\- ela não me disse nada. Tive que saber disso por sua irmã – respondeu o Balke caminhando na direção do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- e não achou estranho? Ela aparecer do nada na casa dos seus pais, passar várias noites lá e não lhe dizer nada? – questionou o Hale vendo o outro sorrir ladino.

\- do que está falando? Minha irmã não está lá em casa – inquiriu Philip já desferindo um soco em Derek, que bloqueou o ataque com a palma da mão, antes de girar o punho do castanho, torcendo o braço do outro, o fazendo ficar de costas para si.

\- então onde está a sua irmã? – indagou o moreno vendo o outro lhe fitar confuso por sobre os ombros.

\- ela não está morando com você? – questionou o castanho vendo o moreno lhe fitar igualmente confuso.

\- é claro que não! Depois do que ela fez não quero ver a sua irmã nem pintada de ouro – exclamou Derek empurrando o outro, o forçando a se afastar de si.

\- você a expulsou de casa?! – indagou o Blake, surpreso.

\- não. Mas se ela entendeu assim, melhor ainda – respondeu Derek vendo o homem tentar lhe agredir novamente.

Derek desviou do golpe de Philip e desferiu um soco no rosto do castanho, fazendo o mesmo girar, cambaleando. Nisso, o Hale aproveitou e chutou as costas do outro humano, aumentando a sua velocidade, o derrubando no chão. O Hale se aproximou do outro e ergueu o pé para pisar no tornozelo do Blake, mas o outro fora mais rápido e abriu a perna na hora, fazendo Derek acertar apenas o chão. Philip fechou as pernas na perna do Hale, antes de girar o corpo, derrubando o outro no chão. Derek iria se erguer, mas foi surpreendido quando Philip se colocou em cima de si, lhe prendendo no chão. O Blake acertou um soco no rosto do moreno, o fazendo ver estrelas por um instante, antes de receber outro soco.

\- VOCÊ DEIXA UMA MULHER DE BEM DO LADO DE FORA DE CASA?! E AINDA ACHA BOM?! – gritou o castanho desferindo mais um soco no moreno de olhos verdes, que agora possuía sangue escorrendo do nariz.

Stiles olhava para a cena aflito e esperançoso. Ele precisava saber até onde Derek poderia se virar. Ele sentia uma vontade tremenda de ir lá e chutar o homem que se encontrava machucando o seu humano com força o suficiente para o jogar do outro lado da rua. Mas ele precisava ficar apenas observando. Se Derek realmente estava destinado a ser o seu parceiro, ele teria que saber lidar com um mero humano. Stiles não iria o defender de tudo para sempre, mesmo que pudesse. Algum dia, chegaria um momento em que Stiles teria que escolher não proteger o seu parceiro. De braços cruzados, apenas encarando a cena ao lado de Daimon, foi assim que o Stilinski permaneceu. Minho olhava de Stiles para Derek e de Derek para Stiles.

O Hale conseguiu empurrar Philip para o lado, fazendo ambos rolarem. Assim que se colocou sobre o Blake, Derek tratou de prender os braços do outro com as pernas, sentando sobre o peito do castanho. A sequencia de socos que Derek desferiu em Philip fez com que o outro ficasse tonto o suficiente para que o moreno se erguesse e lhe chutasse o abdômen, fazendo o ar fugir de seus pulmões devido a dor. Derek chutou o homem mais algumas vezes, antes de se abaixar para chegar ao ouvido do mesmo.

\- eu vou lhe explicar uma coisa que parece que sua mente fraca ainda não entendeu: sua irmã já é adulta. Ela sabe o que faz. Você não é ninguém para mandar na vida dela, muito menos corrigir as merdas que ela faz. A sua irmã escolheu ser uma vagabunda por si só. Eu não estou criando coisas, estou apenas relatando – disse Derek vendo Philip lhe fitar com ódio antes de o Hale lhe desferir mais um soco no rosto.

\- agora saía da minha oficina antes que eu chame a polícia – ordenou o Hale se afastando enquanto o Blake permanecia se contorcendo de dor no chão.

\- devo tirar ele daqui? – questionou Stiles sorrindo vitorioso na direção do humano de olhos verdes.

\- eu iria agradecer – respondeu Derek estranhando o brilho orgulhoso no olhar de seu demônio.

\- isso não vai ficar assim, Hale – ditou Philip ficando de joelhos para se levantar, ao mesmo tempo em que via o castanho mais baixo, mas que conseguiu desviar de todos os seus golpes, se aproximar calmamente.

\- não. Isso vai ficar assim, sim. – falou o Stilinski ficando diante do humano mais alto que tentou lhe desferir mais um soco, mas o outro desviou e tratou de agarrar o humano pelo pescoço, o erguendo do chão com apenas uma mão, surpreendendo Minho e Daimon.

\- m-me solta! – ordenou Philip acertando um soco no rosto do demônio, mas Stiles apenas virou o rosto. Ele não lhe soltou. Muito menos pareceu sentir qualquer dor.

\- eu vou dizer apenas uma vez: você vai deixar o Derek em paz. Se eu ver você se aproximando dele, vou quebrar o seu pescoço como uma criança quebra um graveto seco – sussurrou o castanho de olhos claros vendo o outro se contorcer em seu agarre.

\- m-me s-solta – o Philip pediu, já sem ar.

\- olhe nos meus olhos – ordenou o demônio e o humano obedeceu, se surpreendendo ao ver as duas íris se tornarem vermelhas da cor de sangue.

\- você não vai querer se meter comigo, então suma – disse Stiles enquanto se aproximava da entrada da oficina.

O castanho mais baixo jogou o humano de qualquer jeito do lado de fora, fazendo o outro cair na calçada, com a mão no pescoço, enquanto tossia. Derek se aproximou com a jaqueta do outro em mãos e a jogou no dono. Philip encarou o castanho, assustado, vendo o mesmo sorrir ladino enquanto se apoiava com o braço no ombro de Derek.

\- o que é você? – questionou Philip, assustado, vendo o Hale olhar para o castanho.

\- você se revelou para ele? – indagou Derek, em um sussurro, vendo o demônio de cabelos castanhos dar de ombros.

\- eu só quero que ele não encha mais o nosso saco – respondeu o Stilinski vendo o outro castanho se erguer.

\- você sabe? – perguntou Philip a Derek.

\- é. Eu sei, sim. Ele ainda não lhe atacou porque eu não deixo. Mas se você continuar aqui, eu vou soltar a coleira – disse o moreno batendo com as costas de um dedo no pescoço de Stiles, que sorriu largo na direção do Blake, fazendo questão de deixar seus olhos vermelhos novamente. No mesmo instante, Philip se sobressaltou, correndo na direção de uma moto que estava estacionada próximo a oficina de Derek.

\- acho que ele não aparece aqui tão cedo – ditou Derek vendo o Blake acelerar com a moto e logo sumir de sua vista.

\- eu acho que ele não pisa aqui nunca mais – disse Stiles sorrindo divertido para o moreno, que lhe fitou curioso.

\- qual é o motivo do sorriso? – questionou Derek vendo o outro lamber os lábios e dar de ombros.

\- nada demais – respondeu o demônio se afastando um pouco do guardião do seu livro, que lhe encarou desconfiado.

\- tem certeza? – indagou o Hale vendo Stiles dar de ombros em resposta, enquanto retornava para o seu canto da oficina.

\- caramba! O cara é fortinho, hein?! - comentou Minho para Derek, vendo o castanho sentado no chão da oficina, olhando para as próprias unhas, entediado, como se não tivesse feito nada demais do seu dia.

\- eu não imaginei que ele fosse tão forte – soltou Daimon vendo o amigo de Derek erguer a mão para o teto, a girando algumas vezes, analisando a mesma.

\- pois é! Ele é bastante surpreendente – ditou Derek com um certo tom irônico.

Minho e Daimon não faziam ideia de que Stiles não era daquele mundo. Então era um tanto... Engraçado, para Derek, conversar com os outros humanos como se não soubesse de nada do que estava ocorrendo em seu mundo. Eles não faziam a mínima ideia do perigo que algumas pessoas com livros grossos coloridos poderiam representar. A prova disso fora a luta contra Barry. O desgraçado ameaçou todo mundo a sua volta, inclusive os policiais e ninguém se quer se deu conta do perigo que corria.

\- ele luta, assim como você? – questionou Minho, curioso, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes bufar.

\- não, nada a ver – respondeu Derek voltando a se sentar no pneu em que estava antes de Philip chegar.

\- se ele não está aqui para lutar, tendo toda essa força e habilidade, então o que ele faz com você? – perguntou Minho, curioso.

\- ele está aqui por um motivo maior, Minho. E tudo o que você precisa saber é que ele está comigo e é gente boa – respondeu Derek se erguendo assim que viu um carro adentrando o local. Deixando um Minho em choque para trás.

\- nossa! – foi tudo o que o asiático disse.

\- eu disse para parar de fazer perguntas sobre o baixinho – falou Daimon dando dois tapinhas nas costas de Minho.

\- mas precisava disso? – indagou o moreno mais baixo vendo o homem mais alto gargalhar.

\- sim – respondeu vendo o mais novo lhe fitar incrédulo.

\- podem me fazer um favor? – questionou Stiles vendo os dois humanos olharem para si, surpresos.

\- claro, baixinho – respondeu Daimon vendo o castanho sorrir minimamente em sua direção.

\- digam ao Derek que eu fui tomar um café, por favor – pediu o castanho vendo o maior dos dois menear positivamente, antes de começar a se retirar.

\- não é estranho? Ele sempre avisar para onde vai? – questionou Minho antes de levar um tapa na nuca.

\- vai cuidar da sua vida, Minho – repreendeu Daimon dando as costas para o colega de trabalho, tratando de se dirigir para o balcão.   
  
  
  
  
  


Cora estava sentada em sua mesa revisando tudo o que estava ocorrendo nos últimos dias. A sua cabeça não conseguia esquecer o ocorrido na avenida e o acidente que sofreu junto com os seus colegas polícias próximo ao hospital. Era coincidência demais. Os dois suspeitos estarem no mesmo lugar quando coisas estranhas aconteceram. Eles deveriam ser os causadores daqueles tumultos. Sem contar, aqueles arpões enormes que sumiram do nada, no dia em que presenciou, pela primeira vez, os acontecimentos estranhos. Ela se sentiu tão confusa e assustada ao ver aquela coisa enorme e afiada apontando para si.

A Hale franziu o cenho, concentrada. Havia a passado uma ideia absurda em sua cabeça. Mas uma ideia absurdamente lógica. Qual seria a probabilidade de aqueles dois mascarados também estarem envolvidos nos acontecimentos estranhos do parque e das docas? Por que, se ela se lembrava bem, no depoimento de algumas pessoas o parque havia um estranho que soltava cones pelas mãos, mas alguns ousados que ficaram escondidos para assistir de longe, disseram que o outro soltava esferas roxas pelas mãos, igual aos mascarados. Logo, um deles deveria estar envolvido na destruição do parque, e o outro, provavelmente, deveria estar envolvido no ocorrido das docas.   
  
  


Cora Hale não havia se tornado policial para ser enganada por um depoimento tão chulo quanto vazamento de produtos químicos, ainda mais depois de presenciar coisas tão absurdas. Ela sabia que o ocorrido das docas era algo parecido com o do parque, da avenida e do hospital. A morena não era estúpida. Cora era uma mulher bastante inteligente, assim como a sua irmã mais velha. Não tão inteligente quanto Laura, mas era. Ela sabia que havia algo errado ali. Tinha algo muito errado acontecendo em sua cidade e ela precisava descobrir o que era, ou sentia que iria enlouquecer. Cora necessitava de respostas e urgentemente.

A oficial Hale estava tão distraída em sua mesa, que se quer notou quando Dylan adentrou a sua sala receoso, com um envelope em mãos. O homem ainda ficou por um tempo apenas admirando a mulher atrás da mesa. Ele sabia muito bem do que se tratava aquele envelope. Cora era perfeita. A policial perfeita. Não era de se estranhar que ela fosse notada rapidamente. Então ele precisava guardar a imagem da mulher, concentrada, em sua mente. O homem adorava trabalhar com a Hale. No entanto, infelizmente, isso teria que acabar. Nervoso, ele coçou a garganta, chamando a atenção da parceira para si.

\- porra, Dylan! Vai matar a tua mãe de susto! – exclamou morena vendo o parceiro sorrir fraco.

\- foi mal. Eu bati na porta. Mas você estava tão concentrada que parecia que o mundo poderia desabar que você nem iria notar – se desculpou o homem se aproximando e se sentando na cadeira do outro lado da mesa, de frente para a parceira.

\- o que foi? Temos outro acontecimento estranho? – questionou a Hale, rapidamente, quase desesperada.

Dylan negou com a cabeça e Cora suspirou decepcionada. Ele sabia o quanto a amiga e parceira estava envolvida com aqueles casos estranhos que o governo estava tomando para si. Ele não podia negar que também estava curioso. Todos estavam. Principalmente com o caso de Dustin, o homem que morreu na cela da delegacia. Mas Cora estava levando aquilo para outro nível.

\- chegou uma carta para você – falou Dylan, sem prolongar muito aquela conversa. Ele estendeu a carta para a parceira, que analisou o envelope.

\- e por que mandaram isso para o trabalho e não para a minha casa? – questionou a Hale confusa.

\- eu não sei. Talvez seja porque é de Quântico – respondeu o homem vendo a parceira lhe fitar surpresa.

\- é o quê?! – indagou a morena, em choque.

\- parece que você finalmente foi aceita – murmurou Dylan vendo a parceira abrir o envelope desesperadamente.

Os olhos de Cora se arregalaram e a mão da mulher foi, inconscientemente, para a boca da mesma, a cobrindo. A Hale não podia acreditar. Realmente, lá estava, como Dylan havia dito. Era uma carta de convocação. Depois de meses sem resposta do resultado do seu treinamento para agente, o FBI finalmente lhe manda uma carta. A mulher se ergueu, ainda lendo a carta, não notando toda a delegacia do lado de fora de sua sala, lançando sorrisos orgulhosos em sua direção. Dylan forçou um sorriso para a parceira, a vendo se espernear de alegria, enquanto continha um grito agudo.

\- o que diz aí? – indagou o delegado se colocando atrás de Dylan, vendo a oficial Hale lhe fitar surpresa.

\- é uma carta de notificação e recomendação! Estão me aceitando e já me mandando para um caso! – exclamou a morena, voltando a espernear animada.

\- caramba! Que rápido! E onde é? – questionou Miranda apoiada na porta, sorrindo para Cora, que voltou a ler a carta.

\- bem aqui, em Nova Iorque. Eu... Só tenho que ir me encontrar na base deles aqui – respondeu a Hale analisando toda a carta.

\- parabéns, “Agente Hale” – disse o delegado estendendo a mão para uma das suas melhores oficiais, vendo a mesma não conseguir controlar o sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

\- obrigado, Delegado – disse a morena lançando um sorriso largo para Dylan, que sorriu, ainda um pouco forçado.

\- caramba! Eu preciso dizer isso aos meus irmãos! – exclamou a Hale, saltitando no mesmo lugar.

\- e quando você tem que se apresentar? – questionou o parceiro de Cora, disfarçando o tom tristonho em sua voz, vendo a parceira olhar para o relógio.

\- puta merda! Daqui há quarenta minutos! – exclamou a Hale olhando ao redor desesperada. Ela não iria conseguir empacotar suas coisas e se arrumar para se apresentar ao novo trabalho a tempo.

\- vá se arrumar, garota. Você precisa estar decente para se apresentar lá. Deixa que eu empacoto as suas coisas – ditou Miranda vendo a mulher lhe fitar com um brilho intenso de gratidão no olhar.

\- ah, eu fico te devendo essa, garota! – falou a Hale já se retirando da sala as pressas .

\- só vai lá e arrasa – disse a mulher já adentrando a sala da ex-oficial Hale, enquanto a mesma corria para o lado de fora delegacia com a carta em mãos.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- você não sabe o quanto eu estou cansada, Alex. Menina, o meu cliente não faz ideia da merda em que se meteu e quer que eu o tire ileso disso. Vê se tem condições uma coisa dessas! – exclamou a morena enquanto caminhava pelo parque próximo a estátua da liberdade.

Ela adorava aquele lugar. Era tão fresco e bonito. Aquele lugar lhe relaxava. E era isso o que ela precisava, agora. Relaxar. O seu trabalho era muito estressante, às vezes. Ela ainda não sabia o que tinha dado em sua cabeça para aceitar aquele homem. Estava na cara que ele era egocêntrico e que não batia bem da cabeça. Chateada, a morena tomou um longo gole da raspadinha que tinha em mãos. Ela teve que sair do seu consultório para aquele parque para poder relaxar, do contrário, iria pirar dentro do escritório.

A mulher precisava de um ar. Laura só não imaginava que iria conseguir mais do que isso. Caminhando pelo parque, a Hale se dirigiu para a parte do parque que fazia divisa com o rio. Esbarrando em um casal, no caminho, enquanto se distraía com a sua amiga do outro lado da linha. Laura se desculpou imediatamente, sem, se quer, olhar em quem havia esbarrado, tratando de seguir com o seu percurso até o local mais bonito do parque, ao seu ver..

\- eu sei, garota. Aquele homem é um escroto! Não sei como você suporta – falou a morena se apoiando no corrimão, para admirar a vista que tinha da estátua, dali.

\- vem cá. Você, que é irmã de policial, sabe o que são esses acidentes estranhos que andam acontecendo? – questionou Alex do outro lado da linha, vendo, na televisão, mais uma reportagem sobre os acidentes estranhos do parque e das docas. Laura parou de sugar o canudo do seu copo de raspadinha para responder a amiga.

\- olha, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas pelo visto parece ser sério – respondeu Laura olhando para a enorme estátua a sua frente com fascinação, antes de dar as costas e se apoiar no corrimão com as mesmas.

\- é. A minha irmã disse que os casos não estão durando um dia na mão deles, pois o governo já chega tomando conta – explicou a Hale ouvindo a amiga ficar chocada do outro lado da linha.

\- é. A Cora está putíssima com isso. Ela quer ajudar a resolver, mas os federais não deixam ninguém se envolver – explicou a Hale voltando a ficar de frente para a estátua enorme que era símbolo da cidade.

Grave erro. Pois, no momento em que deu as costas para o parque, um brilho vermelho rosado surgiu na mão de um homem e um sorriso vitorioso passou a ornamentar o rosto de um adolescente. Primeiro veio o estranho calor repentino, depois veio o susto de algo vermelho e quente passar ao seu lado, e então veio o choque de ver uma enorme bola de fogo atingir o corrimão, ao seu lado, destruindo o mesmo, antes de seguir para as águas do rio Hudson. Laura gritou desesperada, se afastando imediatamente do local em que o corrimão fora destruído. A Hale acabou tropeçando e caindo sentada na calçada, enquanto olhava, ainda em choque, uma trilha de chamas na calçada, ao seu lado, indicando o trajeto das chamas que quase lhe acertaram.

\- mas o que merda foi isso? – indagou trêmula, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava ao redor, vendo todas as pessoas correrem, tentando se afastar, enquanto bolas de fogo, idênticas a que quase lhe acertou, voarem em direções diferentes. Uma gargalhada escandalosa chamou a atenção da Hale. Era um homem, acompanhado de um rapaz de mais ou menos quinze anos.

\- não pare, Charles! Quanto mais magias usarmos, mais cedo desbloquearemos outras – ditou o adolescente que acompanhava o homem na risada.

\- pode deixar, Ollie! Alí – ditou o mais velho apontando para Laura, que se assustou – um alvo fácil – finalizou assustando ainda mais a mulher.

\- apenas diga – falou o adolescente se colocando na frente do homem. Um brilho vermelho surgiu na mão do homem e só então Laura notou o livro vermelho na mão do mesmo.

\- **_CHAGURE_** – o homem invocou a sua primeira magia e Laura se viu perplexa ao ver uma esfera de fogo surgir da boca do adolescente.

Laura gritou assustada, vendo a esfera de fogo se aproximar de si rapidamente. Ela não conseguia se mover. O seu corpo estava em choque. Por mais que gritasse para o seu corpo correr, o mesmo permanecia parado, sentado no chão cimentado do parque, apenas vendo aquela esfera vermelha e brilhante se aproximar.

\- **_JIKERU_** –

Laura conseguiu ouvir não muito longe de si e logo o vento ao seu redor se moveu com força e velocidade contra a esfera de fofo, que parou no ar, passando a disputar com uma estranha esfera verde esbranquiçada, antes de se apagar. A Hale olhou, confusa, para os lados vendo alguém se aproximar de si, em cima de um skate. A pessoa usava uma jaqueta jeans e uma camisa com capuz. Laura viu o encapuzado fazer uma curva ao seu redor, antes de parar bem na sua frente, erguendo o Skate e o pegando com a mão.

\- você está bem? – perguntou com uma voz um tanto aguda.

\- e-eu acho que s-sim – respondeu Laura vendo o livro grosso de capa verde na mão que não segurava o Skate.

\- ótimo. É melhor sair daqui – ditou abaixando o capuz, revelando cachos louros que batiam nos ombros.

\- a coisa vai ficar um pouquinho quente por aqui – disse a loura e Laura pôde ver um homem surgir de trás de si.

\- perfeito! – exclamou adolescente que soltava fogo pela boca – agora temos alguém que possa nos divertir um pouco - finalizou vendo o demônio adversário estalar os dedos.

\- consegue andar? – Laura viu uma mão de pele negra ser estendida em sua direção. A mulher ergueu o olhar apenas para ver o homem que antes estava atrás de si.

\- sim – respondeu em um fio de voz, enquanto aceitava a ajuda para ficar de pé.

\- **_CHAGURE_** – o invocou a sua primeira magia novamente, vendo o parceiro disparar a esfera de fogo contra o adversário novamente.

\- Boyd – ditou a loura abrindo o livro verde com apenas uma mão e no mesmo instante o demônio calvo saltou sobre as duas mulheres, se colocando na frente das duas e apontou com as mãos para a esfera de fogo, estando as palmas de frente uma para a outra e as mãos separadas.

\- **_JIKERUGA_** – a oura invocou a segunda magia, vendo o ar ao seu redor se movimentar, se dirigindo para o espaço entre as duas mãos do seu parceiro.

O vento entre as palmas do homem alto e musculoso se movia com velocidade, criando uma forma espiral verde clara, que logo fora disparada continuamente contra a bola de fogo, como um canhão de vento. A magia de fogo se quer resistiu. Ela fora perfurada pela pequena espiral de ar, que continuou o trajeto na direção da dupla criadora de tantos danos ao parque. No entanto, o que antes era uma magia apenas de vento, agora tinha a cor vermelha das chamas do adversário. Laura ficou abismada ao ver aquela cena. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali? A morena viu uma pequena explosão ocorrer quando o ataque de vento, misturado com o de fogo, atingiu uma árvore que se encontrava muito atrás de Charles e Ollie, a derrubando ao mesmo tempo em que a deixava em chamas.

\- Erica – alertou o homem chamado Boyd se virando para a esquerda, encarando uma árvore.

\- certo. _**JIKERU**_ – a loura invocou novamente a sua primeira magia, vendo as mãos do seu parceiro brilharem em verde.

O homem golpeou o ar com as mãos abertas, como um gato arranhando um inimigo, e logo o vento se moveu na direção ditada pelos golpes do homem, criando lâminas verdes e brilhantes, que se direcionaram para a árvore com velocidade, criando cortes no tronco que não demorou em ceder.

\- HEY! DEMÔNIO! – gritou o demônio do tipo Phyrus parado ao lado da árvore que acabara de ser destruída pela magia do tipo Harus.

\- demônio? – murmurou Laura, confusa.

\- QUEM É VOCÊ? – questionou o moreno, vendo o calvo cruzar as pernas e se curvar com uma mão no peito e a outra estendida no ar, ao lado do corpo, enquanto o adversário se aproximava lentamente.

\- eu me chamo Vernon Boyd. E você? Como se chama? – respondeu o homem de ar sério antes de se erguer, mas permanecer com as pernas cruzadas.

\- eu não quero saber o seu nome comum. Eu quero saber o seu nome de batalha – ditou o mais baixo vendo o mais alto sorrir ladino e erguer as duas mãos ao lado dos ombros.

\- eu sou Falconiyr – disse o demônio de pele negra vendo o outro sorrir vitorioso.

\- ah, é? Eu já ouvi falar de você. Eu sou Zarlborn – disse o moreno levando a unha do polegar aos lábios, excitado por poder lutar com alguém conhecido no Inferno como o adversário a sua frente. Vernon olhou fixamente para o adversário antes de dar de ombros.

\- nunca ouvi falar – disse o calvo colocando as mãos atrás do corpo, mantendo as pernas cruzadas.

\- como?! – indagou Ollie, incrédulo.

\- é. Eu nunca ouvi falar de você – falou o demônio do tipo Harus, calmamente.

\- o que ainda faz aqui? Você tem que sair daqui – inquiriu Erica vendo a morena lhe fitar assustada.

\- o que está acontecendo? – questionou Laura, confusa.

\- moça, apenas corra – ditou Erica segurando Laura pelos braços antes de a empurrar na direção da cidade. A Hale tentou correr, mas assim que se colocou a se mover com velocidade, uma bola de fogo fora lançada em sua direção.

\- Boyd – Erica apontou na direção de Laura que, assustada, parou de correr.

\- **_JIKERU_** – a loura invocou a sua primeira magia, vendo o parceiro disparar lâminas de ar na esfera de fogo. O ataque de Boyd e Erica, daquele ângulo, acertou a lateral da esfera. A magia de ar não foi o suficiente para anular a de fogo, apenas conseguiu desviar o ataque de sua trajetória, protegendo a humana indefesa, que gritou assustada assim que a esfera de fogo explodiu ao atingir o solo a sua frente.

\- eu não vou deixar a humana fugir. Quiseram proteger ela, agora vão ter que proteger ela até que eu queime o livro de vocês – ditou Ollie sorrindo ladino.

\- não vai rolar. Falconiyr, vá – ditou Erica e, no mesmo instante, o homem desapareceu da visão de Laura, a surpreendendo.

\- Zarlborn – ordenou Charles, mas antes que seu demônio se movesse, Boyd surgiu diante do mesmo, acertando o queixo do outro com o joelho.

\- _**Jikeru**_ – Erica pronunciou a magia com calma, vendo o parceiro deslizar a ponto dos dedos sobre o livro vermelho, como uma leve carícia, fazendo o mesmo pegar fogo.

\- NÃO! – gritou Charles jogando o livro no chão, já que as chamas cresceram rápido, queimando a sua mão.

\- mas que merda! - exclamou Ollie socando o chão com força, vendo as veias negras surgirem em seu corpo.

Ele estava indignado. Praticamente não houve uma luta, já que ele mal teve tempo de revidar o golpe do adversário, uma vez que o homem já havia queimado o seu livro. Ele não estava no nível de Falconiyr. Agora, Ollie sabia o motivo de o outro nunca ter ouvido falar de si. Era natural que as pessoas de níveis altos só falassem de adversários do seu nível para cima.

\- quando voltar ao Inferno, se discipline mais. Você precisa de uma educação militar melhor para poder se tornar rei – disse Boyd vendo o outro lhe fitar com fúria.

\- nós somos da mesma escola – argumentou o moreno e seu corpo fora coberto pelas veias negras.

\- isso é sério?! – questionou o mais alto, surpreso, porém entediado.

\- desgra... – o demônio de Phyrus não teve tempo de terminar o xingamento, pois o seu livro queimou até o último pedaço, lhe impedindo de permanecer por mais tempo naquela dimensão.

Laura gritou assustada ao ver o corpo do outro explodir em cinzas.

\- MAS O QUE PORRA FOI ISSO? – gritou a Hale, já desesperada por respostas. 


	25. Falar

Stiles caminhou pelos containers calmamente. Com as mãos no bolso, ele desviava dos trabalhadores das docas com facilidade, tentando não atrapalhar o trabalho deles. Ele procurava pelo homem responsável pelo lugar. Não precisava de dinheiro, dessa vez. Ainda tinha alguma quantia dos últimos serviços que fizera na ultima semana, então não precisava necessariamente trabalhar. Ele logo avistou o homem de uniforme conversando com outro homem e apontando para um galpão com a mão, enquanto o segundo meneava positivamente e coçava o nariz.

\- ei, Seth! Marcus! - chamou o castanho vendo os dois humanos olharem para si, surpresos com a sua presença.

\- ei, garoto! Estava mesmo precisando de você – exclamou Seth, o chefe das docas, sorrindo para o rapaz que se aproximava.

\- sério?! Para que? – indagou demônio ainda com as mãos dentro dos bolsos, que quase não se dava para ver devido a pelugem sobre a renda.

\- o de sempre. Naquele galpão – apontou o humano e logo Stiles se dirigiu para o mesmo.

\- ele parece um pouco estranho, ou é impressão minha? – questionou Marcus cruzando os braços enquanto via Stiles erguer algumas caixas e as empilhar de duas em duas

\- o que quer dizer? – indagou Seth, confuso.

\- eu não sei. Ele parece meio sério, como quando veio aqui pela primeira vez – afirmou Marcus vendo o castanho sumir de sua visão ao se dirigir para o outro lado do galpão.

Seth apenas fez uma careta que dizia “não faço ideia”, enquanto voltava a analisar a prancheta em sua mão e com a outra puxava dez dólares do bolso para pagar ao estranho castanho que quase sempre lhe evitava de receber sermões de seus superiores. Quando Stiles retornou, o homem estava com a mão erguida em sua direção. O rapaz guardou o dinheiro e os encarou por um tempo, vendo Marcus cutucar o amigo e chefe com o cotovelo. Seth encarou Stiles que coçou a garganta.

\- conhece algum lugar livre de pessoas? Tipo... Deserto? – questionou o demônio vendo os dois humanos lhe fitarem curiosos.

\- por que quer saber? – indagou Marcus vendo o outro dar de ombros.

\- eu preciso de um lugar livre de gente. Tipo, probabilidade quase zero de alguém aparecer – respondeu o Stilinski vendo os dois humanos se olharem, antes de voltarem a lhe encarar.

\- olha, não temos nenhum deserto ou coisa parecida por perto – disse Marcus fazendo o rapaz suspirar, chateado.

\- mas tem um lugar que ninguém vai há muito tempo – argumentou Seth chamando a atenção do castanho.

\- e onde fica? – indagou Stiles, curioso.

\- que lugar é esse? – questionou Marcus, confuso.

\- o hospital abandonado – respondeu Seth e o amigo tomou uma expressão compreensiva.

\- ah, sim. Sim. É. Tem um hospital abandonado mais para o norte. Ninguém vai lá faz anos – explicou Marcus apontando na direção.

\- uns dez minutos de caminhada e você chega lá. Ele era um hospital para queimados mas, ironicamente, acabou ocorrendo um incêndio por lá. Muita gente morreu naquele incêndio e por isso deixaram o prédio inteiro quieto. Do jeito que o fogo o desteuiu, a prefeitura deixou. É um lugar grande, você deve gostar do espaço – explicou Seth vendo o castanho menear positivamente, agradecer e sair do local a passos rápidos.

\- uns dez minutos de caminhada, convertidos em minha velocidade dá... Um minuto – disse o demônio para si mesmo enquanto se aproximava da saída das docas.

O rapaz apenas começou a correr, atravessando as ruas com tanta velocidade que ninguém o viu passando. Nem mesmo o motorista do ônibus que quase atropelou o demônio de cabelos castanhos o viu. Fora tudo muito rápido para eles notarem, o que fora perigoso para o rapaz. Se ele fosse acertado naquele estado por um carro, sofreria danos críticos. Não chegafia a morrer, já que seis núcleos não seriam atingidos. Mas, com toda a certeza, o seu corpo sairia todo destruído. Por isso decidiu mudar o modo como se locomovia pelas ruas. Adentrando um prédio simples, ainda em sua velocidade sobre humana, o castanho usou as escadas para alcançar o terraço do edifício.

Tomando a direção apontada por Marcus, o demônio de camisa rendada passou a saltar de prédio em prédio com velocidade, ignorando os humanos abaixo de si, durante os seus saltos. Não demorou quase nada para que ele chegasse ao local citado pelos dois humanos. De fato era um local grande e parecia que não era visitado há muitos e muitos anos.

O hospital era um prédio de cinco andares, cercado por um muro alto que estava afastado do prédio por alguns metros de terra e grama que não era cortada há séculos. Aquilo parecia mais arbustos do que grama. Saltando do telhado do prédio em que estava, para o telhado do hospital abandonado fazendo o uso de sua velocidade máxima para não chamar a atenção dos humanos, o castanho passou a analisar a estrutura do prédio abandonado. De fato ele parecia que não iria aguentar muito. Estava quase no mesmo estado do prédio em que lutou com Ethan e Aiden. Com toda a certeza do mundo ele cairia na primeira magia que fosse disparada lá dentro, mesmo que fosse uma das mais fracas do demônio mais fraco. Um único disparo próximo a parede geraria a completa destruição do prédio.

Descendo os andares aos poucos, Stiles ia analisando cada andar, verificando o estado de cada parede e estrutura do edifício. Os dois primeiros andares que ele analisou jamais poderiam ser usados por si para um treino. Mesmo que fosse para aumentar a sua velocidade. Os dois andares estavam muito sensíveis a danos. O castanho se impressionou, até, de o telhado não ter caído quando ele aterrissou no mesmo. Analisando todo o resto, o demônio se viu decepcionado.

\- isso não vai dar para usar – murmurou se aproximando da pilastra que se encontrava no centro do térreo, onde um dia fora uma recepção.

\- não dá nem para eu fazer flexão aqui dentro sem que o prédio todo ameasse cair – falou o castanho dando um mortal para trás e vendo poeira cair do telhado, junto com algumas lascas.

\- aqui não é academia, garoto – a voz gasta pela idade alcançou os ouvidos do demônio que saltou para trás, girando no ar e aterrissando já com as palmas das mãos apontadas para a direção em que ouviu a voz.

\- isso foi bonito. Pareceu cena de filme – falou um homem parado na entrada do prédio.

Ele vestia apenas trapos e carregava um saco recheado de latinhas. Stiles passou quase um ano no mundo humano. Ele já era capaz de reconhecer alguns aspectos do mesmo, e ali estava um dos que ele achava mais tristes. O modo de vida humano era injusto. No seu mundo, pessoas que não tinham residência eram apenas os assassinos e pessoas que cometiam crimes graves, pois todos eram exilados, condenados a vagarem pelas áreas desertas de civilização até chegar a algum reino externo onde fosse aceito. Mas no mundo humano, era diferente. Alguns que deveriam ser exilados vivem esbanjando saúde e classe, enquanto outros que não mereciam exílio não tinham nem onde morar, as vezes nem o que comer. Aquilo lhe doía o peito como uma lança perfurando sua carne.

\- você dorme aqui? – questionou vendo o homem menear positivamente.

\- pessoas normais não vem aqui. O que o fez entrar no meu cafofo? – indagou o homem largando o saco atrás do balcão da recepção.

\- estou procurando um lugar vazio onde eu possa fazer coisas como a que eu acabei de fazer sem que tudo desabe – respondeu o castanho vendo o homem lhe fitar curioso.

\- você é bem forte, não é? Nunca vi esse telhado fazer isso com alguém pulando. – indagou o homem de trapos vendo o castanho sorrir sem jeito.

\- digamos que eu não sou daqui – respondeu vendo o homem se abaixar e pegar uma pedra, a jogando em si. Stiles agarrou o minério sem problema algum, antes que o mesmo atingisse o seu rosto, surpreendendo o homem, que assistiu ao outro cerrar o punho com força.

\- você também é muito rápido! – exclamou surpreso.

\- eu aconselho não fazer isso de novo – falou abrindo a mão, fazendo o pó do que há pouco tempo era um pedaço de concreto cair no chão como uma pequena nuvem de poeira.

\- de que planeta você veio? – questionou o homem, surpreso.

\- planeta? – indagou o castanho confuso.

\- é. De que mundo você veio? – indagou o homem se aproximando e analisando o braço do castanho, se espantando por o mesmo ser um pouco magro demais para esmagar uma pedra com a mão.

\- ah, eu venho de um mundo chamado Inferno – respondeu o castanho vendo o homem de cabelos grisalhos lhe fitar surpreso.

\- você é um demônio?! – questionou se afastando rapidamente.

\- não esse tipo de inferno. Não sou do tipo anticristo, nem nada assim. O meu mundo é diferente, mas, sim, o meu povo é denominado demônio – respondeu o Stilinski vendo o homem voltar a se aproximar.

\- você quer um lugar vazio? – questionou o homem vendo o rapaz menear positivamente.

\- há um lugar abandonado, perto de uma fábrica de carros. Há muito tempo não é usado por nenhuma empresa. Apenas uns trombadinhas que entram lá para vender drogas de vez em quando. Saí de lá por causa desses imbecis – informou o homem antes de apontar na direção em que o castanho deveria seguir.

\- obrigado – agradeceu o castanho passando pelo homem, mas parando assim que deu um passo atrás do mesmo. Revirando os bolsos, Stiles retirou o dinheiro que ganhara de Marcus e Seth e se virou para o humano.

\- aqui. Use para comer ou comprar um agasalho – falou chamando a atenção do homem, que se viu surpreso pelo ato do demônio.

\- o-obrigado – agradeceu, surpreso por um demônio ter mais humanidade do que os próprios humanos.

\- por favor. Espera! – pediu Laura enquanto seguia a loura de cabelos cacheados pelas ruas.

A Hale apertava o passo para poder alcançar a loura que usava capuz com o intuito esconder o próprio rosto. A morena não conseguia entender o motivo da outra correr de si. Ela tinha aquela habilidade de fazer o homem de cabelos raspados destruir as coisas com aquelas bolas verdes brilhantes. Era para Laura estar correndo da loura, não o contrário. A mulher andava no skate com facilidade, sempre desviando das pessoas que ficavam olhando na direção do parque em que houve a confusão com os demônios, enquanto Laura quase esbarrava em algumas pessoas na tentativa de alcançar a loura.

\- por favor, me diz o que foi aquilo – pediu Laura vendo a loura lhe fitar por sobre o ombro apenas para empurrar o skate mais rápido.

\- eu não vou lhe deixar em paz! – ditou começando a correr, para alcançar a outra.

Quando Erica deu por si, a morena já estava ao seu lado, voltando a lhe fazer as mesmas perguntas. Ela não queria responder. Deixar outros humanos saberem do torneio era perigoso e ela sabia disso. Já viu humanos inocentes sofrerem consequências por saberem do torneio e até mesmo lhe trazerem problemas. Aquele torneio era fechado e deveria ser restrito tanto na participação quanto no conhecimento. A humanidade em geral não fora feita para aquele evento, apenas alguns poucos, quando se comparado com a população mundial. A loura suspirou, cansada de tudo aquilo e virou a direita em uma esquina, seguindo para uma loja de conveniência, onde desceu do seu skate, o colocando debaixo do braço e adentrando a loja. Ela olhou ao redor e seguiu para a seção mais distante e vazia da loja, ainda sendo seguida pela morena. Assim que se colocou estrategicamente posicionada, ela se virou bruscamente para a mulher que a perseguia, a qual se sobressaltou, assustada com o movimento brusco.

\- você enlouqueceu? – questionou em um sussurro vendo a mais alta lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- eu só quero respostas – ditou Laura vendo a outra olhar ao redor.

\- você não sabe no que está se metendo me perseguindo – alertou Erica lançando um olhar repreendedor.

\- eu não quero nada, só respostas. Eu mereço isso! – argumentou a Hale vendo a outra lhe fitar indignada.

\- que merecer, o quê! Você está louca, mulher?! Você viu o que aconteceu lá, não viu? Somente Guardiões devem se envolver disso – contra argumentou Erica passando a ignorar a mulher para analisar os produtos na prateleira.

\- eu já fui envolvida. Aqueles caras me envolveram nisso. Eu acho que eu tenho o direito de saber o que aconteceu comigo! – exclamou a morena, já desesperada por tanta resposta negativa por parte da outra.

\- você não sabe do que você está falando – disse a loura sem, se quer, olhar para a morena.

Laura ficou um tempo em silêncio, apenas encarando a mulher de cabelos cacheados pegar um enorme pacote de salgados. Ela precisava pensar em uma nova abordagem. Estava óbvio que a loura não iria falar nada se ela apenas ficasse insistindo. A morena passou a refletir sobre o ocorrido, tentando puxar algo que ajudasse a outra a falar. Pequenos detalhes que mostrassem que ela já sabia um pouco. Isso poderia incentivar a encapuzada a lhe dar mais informações. Funcionava com os seus clientes. E foi assim que ela se lembrou do homem.

\- aquele homem, com você, o que era aquilo que ele soltava das mãos? – questionou a morena vendo a loura lamber os lábios. Aquilo era bom. Era um sinal de quando alguém se sente um pouco empurrado contra a parede.

\- não sei do que você está falando – Erica tentou desviar da investida.

\- o garoto, como ele cuspia fogo? – indagou vendo a outra suspirar levemente.

\- você está louca – cantarolou a loura pegando uma cesta e colocando dois pacotes de salgados nela.

\- por que ele não está com você? – perguntou se lembrando de ter visto o homem adentrar um beco próximo a um prédio velho enquanto a loura seguia em frente com o skate.

\- você pode me deixar em paz, por favor? – indagou loura pegando uma barra de chocolate.

\- só depois que me responder o que eu quero saber – respondeu Laura vendo a loura revirar os olhos.

\- acho que posso levar uma garrafa de vinho – pensou a loura analisando a própria cesta.

\- se me responder, eu pago as suas compras – ofereceu a morena vendo a outra sorrir.

\- você não vai querer isso. Eu vou perder o controle nessa loja - alertou Erica imaginando que a morena iria recuar com isso.

\- se realmente for me responder, vá em frente – desafiou Laura com um ar de vitória.

\- você vai dar para trás – ditou Erica, começando a colocar mais cosias na cesta, enquanto olhava para Laura que a encarava com tédio.

A loura começou a encher a cesta, tendo que pegar outra. Ela estava apenas desafiando a morena, tentando fazer a mulher desistir de colher informações de si. Mas, para a sua surpresa, Laura não demonstrava nada enquanto assistia a sua seleção de compras. Ao chegar nas prateleiras dos chocolates, novamente. Erica começou a recolher barra por barra, sempre olhando para a morena. Aquela já era a sua terceira cesta, contendo apenas salgados, biscoitos e chocolates. A Hale, já impaciente por ver a mulher colocar barra por barra, tratou de pegar as caixas dos doces e as virar na cesta, surpreendendo Erica. A morena, surpreendendo mais ainda a outra, ergueu a cabeça e olhou na direção do caixa, que assistia a uma reportagem sobre uma perseguição policial.

\- VOCÊS FAZEM ENTREGA? – questionou Laura vendo o homem lhe fitar confuso.

\- não... Sei – respondeu meio incerto.

\- como você não sabe? – indagou irritada, vendo o homem dar de ombros.

\- é uma loja de conveniência, moça. Ninguém compra muito, aqui. Só fazem compras pequenas. – respondeu dando de ombros vendo a morena suspirar.

\- mas se pedirmos para entregar, você entrega? – perguntou vendo o caixa ficar pensativo por um tempo.

\- me dá o endereço que eu faço o meu irmão entregar. Mas vai ter que pagar. – respondeu já alertando sobre o serviço de entrega ser pago.

\- foda-se! Eu pago – ralhou irritada já se virando para a outra.

\- calma, moça. Eu estava brincando, não vou levar isso tudo – disse Erica vendo a outra balançar a cabeça.

\- mas agora vai levar. Nem que eu tenha que comer esse chocolate todo enquanto escuto você. Agora, vamos embora - ralhou a morena já pegando uma das cestas e caminhando na direção do caixa.

\- espera, comer isso tudo? Enquanto me escuta? Ir embora? Para onde? - questionou confusa enquanto seguia a outra.

Derek finalizou o seu trabalho, suspirando aliviado ao ver que finalmente havia acabado a limpeza da oficina. Ele fazia aquilo duas vezes por semana e ainda assim era cansativo. Muitas oficinas não eram limpas corretamente, o que depreciava o local, e Derek sempre zelou pelo seu estabelecimento. O humano de cabelos negros e olhos verdes sorriu orgulhoso do próprio trabalho antes de se dirigir para o vestiário. Enquanto tomava um banho para poder ir à luta daquela noite, o Hale se perguntava como iria manter o seu segredo e de Stiles longe de suas irmãs.

Seria algo bastante difícil de se fazer. Ambas são bastante curiosas e inteligentes para ligar fatos graças aos seus ramos. Cora, então, nem se fala. A mulher era capaz de mover montanhas apenas para sanar sua curiosidade ou entender algo suspeito. E para completar a sua situação, muitos casos envolvendo demônios estavam surgindo em sua cidade. Parecia até que Nova Iorque tinha um imã para aqueles seres de outra dimensão. Para a sua sorte, o governo tomava todos eles antes que Cora pudesse investigar algo. Aquilo era bom, pois seria apenas questão de tempo até ela ligar os demônios ao livro que encontrou em sua mochila. Ele sabia que não conseguiria esconder o seu segredo para sempre de Cora se ela continuasse investigando os casos envolvendo demônios. Quando a irmã mais nova disse que o governo estava tomando os casos para si, o homem não sabia se agradecia ou se preocupava.

Ele queria agradecer por Cora não mais se envolver nos casos que a levariam até ele, mas se preocupou pois pessoas mais bem equipadas estavam atrás dele, agora. Provavelmente os governos de todas as nações estavam atrás dos guardiões. O moreno de olhos verdes passou a pensar um pouco sobre o motivo de os guardiões de livros estarem senso caçados pelo governo. As batalhas da segunda fase estavam mais violentas e mais difíceis de se ganhar. Ele e o guardião de Aithan tiveram um empate no quesito força de seus corações, e fora uma das últimas lutas da primeira fase, pelo que ele calculou. A luta contra Barry não fora, exatamente difícil, graças a Stiles, que parecia ainda mais forte do que o normal. Mas aquela luta fora uma das mais perigosas, ao seu ver. Ele viu o que um guardião desatento pode sofrer naquele torneio. A mão de sua amiga fora decepada em um instante. No entanto, Barry lhe fora muito útil lhe ensinando que o torneio não trás consequências apenas para os guardiões. A cena de vários arpões mágicos sendo apontados para humanos que não tinham nada a ver com o torneio não deixava a mente de Derek quando ele se pegava pensando em demônios. Ele havia entendido que se não fosse útil para Stiles, ele seria uma fardo, graças a Meredith, mas também entendeu que não era apenas Stiles que dependia de si nas batalhas que eles travavam.

Laura, Cora, todos os civis ao seu redor poderiam sofrer por causa de um demônio psicopata como Barry e Marvel. Por falar em Marvel, Derek se lembrou de sua batalha contra o mesmo nas docas. A magia que ele e Stiles soltaram fora apenas um Rayh, mas quando ele se lembrava, hoje, ela se pareceu muito com uma Gigano Rayh, tanto em tamanho, quanto em força. O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou embaixo do chuveiro, olhando para as próprias mãos, se lembrando do estado dos membros de Stiles quando ele fez de tudo para lhe proteger das magias de Marvel. O castanho segurou fogo com as mãos, mas o mais surpreendente fora ver o rapaz apagar uma magia de fogo usando apenas o braço em um único golpe. Porém, havia uma coisa da qual Derek se lembrava e que mexia muito com a sua mente.

“eu sempre achei que era esse humano que limitava o meu poder. Ainda acho que no Inferno, o resultado seria diferente – Marvel falou sorrindo vendo Stiles bufar irritado, rolando os olhos irritado.

\- é claro que não. No Inferno eu teria lhe esmagado no primeiro golpe – argumentou o castanho ensanguentado voltando a olhar para o demônio que indicava que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

\- é... eu também acho. Você é realmente forte. Como esperado de alguém com a... – a sua fala fora interrompida quando a última parte do livro virou cinzas e seu corpo explodiu ao mesmo tempo, espalhando cinzas negras por ali.”

Ele não sabia o que Marvel iria dizer e aquilo mexia muito consigo. Ele chegava a passar minutos do dia pensando naquilo. Stiles dizia também não saber, o que apenas lhe deixava mais curiosos ainda. Derek pensava que talvez pudesse ser algo relacionado a fama ou habilidades de Stiles. Talvez Marvel se lembrasse do domínio sobre a gravidade que Stiles liberou mais tarde. Aquilo talvez ajudasse o castanho a libertar o seu poder mais cedo do que quando ocorreu. Ou talvez fosse alguma outra habilidade de Stiles que eles ainda não haviam despertado no mundo humano. Enquanto pensava nisso, Derek se vestiu e seguiu para o lado de fora da oficina, com a mochila em suas costas, depois de ter se certificado de que o seu livro estava nela.

Derek fechou a oficina, a trancando, antes de seguir para o seu carro. Qual não foi a surpresa de Derek ao encontrar Jennifer apoiada no mesmo, com um ar de nervosismo, o encarando com receio e determinação. O Hale suspirou já sentindo o cansaço mental que aquilo iria lhe gerar. Não poderia sair nada de bom daquilo. Principalmente quando a raiva que ele sentia da mulher por ter feito o que fez retornava ao seu corpo. O moreno de olhos verdes respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e passou a ignorar a imagem de sua ex-mulher. A mesma se desencostou do carro assim que ele se aproximou do mesmo.

\- Derek... Podemos conversar? – questionou mulher vendo o homem se dirigir para o outro lado do carro.

\- quer o quê? Mais dinheiro? Ou apenas carona para chegar ao novo pau que lhe sustenta? – indagou o Hale destravando o carro e abrindo a porta.

\- Derek, por favor, vamos conversar. Eu... Vim pagar a quantia que peguei emprestado – disse a castanha retirando um pequeno maço de dinheiro do bolso e o erguendo.

\- você veio devolver? – inquiriu o moreno, surpreso.

\- e quero conversar com você. Podemos? – respondeu vendo o homem de olhos verdes ficar pensativo.

\- amanhã é a minha folga. Apareça no apartamento. Quero conversar com você, também – respondeu o Hale, seco, vendo a ex-mulher parecer aliviada por ele querer conversar com ela.

\- certo. Eu vou estar lá – ditou jogando o dinheiro no homem, vendo o mesmo agarrar apenas com uma mão.

\- mais uma coisa. Onde você está? – questionou Derek vendo a castanha desviar o olhar para o chão, meneando algumas vezes enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

\- estou na casa dos meus pais – respondeu erguendo o olhar, com um ar de normalidade.

A mulher estranhou um pouco quando o homem ergueu uma sobrancelha para si, antes de franzir o cenho e adentrar o carro com uma expressão irritada. Mal sabia ela que o moreno já sabia que aquilo era mentira, pois o irmão dela ainda morava com os pais e não sabia onde a irmã estava. Então aquela fora mais uma mentira de Jennifer, o que irritou mais ainda o moreno de olhos verdes, que apenas ligou o carro e arrancou com o mesmo, queimando pneu na arrancada. Jennifer olhou para o carro, indignada. Derek não havia se quer oferecido uma carona para ela. Já o moreno de olhos verdes cerrava os punhos ao redor do volante, tentando conter a sua fúria. Ele já não reconhecia mais aquela mulher. Derek chegava a se perguntar se a rede de mentiras de Jennifer já existia antes mesmo de se casarem. Se questionava quantas vezes ela disse ir dormia na casa dos pais e pode muito bem ter ido se encontrar com outro, lhe fazendo de idiota por mais tempo do que ele imaginava.


	26. Gosto

_Como eu posso decidir o que é certo _  
  
  
_Quando você está confundindo minha mente? _  
  
_Eu não posso ganhar sua luta perdida _  
  
_O tempo todo_   
  
  
  
Allison começou a cantar ao mesmo tempo em que Lydia se sentava no chão do estúdio em que a banda de sua parceira ensaiava as musicas deles. A ruiva segurava o seu livro no colo, enquanto observava o grupo de seres humanos fazer o que tanto gostava. A música era boa, a ruiva não tinha como negar.   
  
  
  
_Agora, posso nunca ter o que é meu _  
  
_Quando você está sempre tomando partido _  
  
_Mas você não vai arrancar meu orgulho _  
  
_Não, não desta vez _  
  
_Não desta vez_   
  
  
  
Realmente era impossível negar o talento deles. Aqueles homens eram bons tocando aqueles instrumentos difíceis. Quando Allison e Lydia se tornaram parceiras, a morena fez questão de apresentar a ruiva aos amigos. Todos, claro, induzidos pela beleza da garota demônio, usaram de vários meios para chamar a atenção da garota que veio de outra dimensão. Todos tentaram ensinar a Lydia a tocar algum dos instrumentos, mas falharam miseravelmente. A ruiva era inteligente, mas não nasceu para tocar instrumento algum e sabia disso. Até mesmo no Inferno ela tentou, mas nunca obteve êxito. Não levava jeito para tocar, apenas cantar.   
  
  
  
_Como nós chegamos aqui? _  
  
_Quando eu costumava te conhecer tão bem _  
  
_Mas como nós chegamos aqui? _  
  
_Bem, eu acho que sei como_   
  
  
  
Allison desviou o olhar para a dona do livro que ela protegia, vendo a garota amarrar o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, colocar o livro dentro da própria camisa e retirar, do interior da camisa, na altura do peito, um pingente na forma de um prisma. A humana ficou um tanto preocupada e por pouco não desafinou, o que geraria discussões no grupo. Ultimamente, eles vinham brigando muito por causa da preocupação de Allison para com Lydia e o tal torneio do qual elas estavam participando como uma dupla.   
  
  
  
  
_A verdade está escondida em seus olhos _  
  
_E está na ponta da sua língua _  
  
_Apenas fervendo no meu sangue _  
  
_Mas você pensa que eu não consigo ver _  
  
_Que tipo de homem você é? _  
  
_Se você for mesmo um homem _  
  
_Bem, eu irei descobrir isso _  
  
_Por mim mesma _  
  
_(Estou gritando: Eu te amo tanto) _  
  
_Por mim mesma _  
  
_(Meus pensamentos você não pode decifrar)_   
  
  
  
A Argent cantou encarando, fixamente, a ruiva, vendo a mesma fechar os olhos e suspirar, se concentrando em espiar o futuro mais uma vez. Ela fazia aquilo todo dia. Primeiro Lydia olhava o futuro, vendo as mesmas imagens que via todo santo dia, o que a frustrava; depois a ruiva exausta e extremamente aérea. Ela desejava, no fundo do peito, que o futuro mudasse. Que as imagens não se repetissem, como no dia anterior. Mas o seu desejo parecia que nunca iria se realizar.   
  
  
  
_Como nós chegamos aqui? _  
  
_Quando eu costumava te conhecer tão bem, yeah _  
  
_Mas como nós chegamos aqui? _  
  
_Bem, eu acho que sei como_   
  
  
  
Allison viu as sobrancelhas de Lydia se moverem levemente, antes de o pingente começar a flutuar entre suas mãos. As imagens voltaram a ser exibidas na mente da garota de cabelos cobreados, lhe deixando decepcionada.   
  
Tudo estava vermelho, como se sangue fosse derramado em seus olhos, mas era brilhante, como se uma luz forte viesse da sua frente. E então a troca de ambientes começava. Primeiro com um ambiente que se parecia com uma avenida humana, depois virava algo que se parecia com uma caverna, para em seguida ser um local aberto, mas com algumas pilastras que não seguravam nada. Uma risada maléfica era ouvida, um tanto abafada.   
  
Um corpo surgiu diante da ruiva, mas logo virou pó, como se tivesse virado cinzas e as mesmas fossem levadas pelo vento. Uma estrela se apagou no céu, restando apenas seis. Um homem fora visto jogando a cabeça para os céus e gritando de dor, enquanto abraçava algo grosso. A risada começou a ser mais audível, ao mesmo tempo em que flashs estranhos surgiam. Um homem erguia um dos braços para a lua, enquanto braços surgiam do chão, também erguidos para a lua. Um casal e um garoto erguiam os punhos para um trono, enquanto eram cercados por pessoas sob a luz do luar. E foi então que ele apareceu novamente.   
  
O dono da risada que atormentava a ruiva todos os dias. Uma silhueta escura, com olhos e dentes brilhantes. Um olhar predatório acompanhava o sorriso vitorioso, enquanto o humano atrás de si erguia o livro aberto, com os cabelos longos balançando ao vento, e pronunciava algo que ela não conseguia ouvir. Da mão do demônio, uma luz escura, quase preta saiu, a cegando.   
  
  
  
_Você percebe o que fizemos? _  
  
_Nós fomos e fizemos tantas tolices _  
  
_De nós mesmos _  
  
_Você percebe o que fizemos? _  
  
_Nós fomos e fizemos tantas tolices _  
  
_De nós mesmos_   
  
  
  
A ruiva abriu os olhos de prontidão, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o ar com força para os pulmões. Aquilo sempre ocorria quando ela via o futuro. Ela não era tão boa quanto a sua mãe. A mulher tinha tanta habilidade que nem precisava se sentar para fazer aquilo. Ela simplesmente levava a mão para o cristal em seu peito e tudo ocorria naturalmente. Ela abria os olhos e dizia os pontos que eram relevantes e aqueles que podiam ser ditos. Algo que a mulher sempre lhe ensinou em suas aulas de clarividência era que: “Não é só porque podemos ver o futuro, que ele deve ser revelado”.   
  
Há coisas que devemos guardar para nós mesmos. Esse era o ponto. O futuro poderia ser traiçoeiro, principalmente quando revelado. O destino não é algo definido por uma entidade ou algo que se mantém desde o início. O destino era como uma corda. Era feito pelo trançar de vários fios. Fios que, se não trançados corretamente, destroem a corda.   
  
O destino não passava de um monte de caminhos trançados de todos os seres vivos.   
  
A corda da vida.   
  
  
  
_Como nós chegamos aqui? _  
  
_Quando eu costumava te conhecer tão bem, yeah, yeah _  
  
_Bem, como nós chegamos aqui? _  
  
_Quando eu costumava te conhecer tão bem. _  
  
_Eu acho que sei _  
  
_Eu acho que sei_   
  
  
  
A frustração dominou a ruiva, novamente. Ela apoiou o rosto nas mãos, tentando conter as suas emoções negativas. Aquilo não era bom para um demônio do seu nível. Ela deveria trancar aquilo para liberar em sua cama, não durante o dia, onde poderia ser atacada e ferrar com tudo. Ela era da elite. Ser derrotada tão cedo não lhe geraria nada além de desgraça e mais decepção.   
  
Mas, afinal, o que ela deveria esperar? Que, de uma noite para outra, ele fosse derrotado? Assim tão fácil? Não. O seu maior inimigo naquele torneio era um demônio bastante forte. Mais forte do que a maioria dos concorrentes. Forte o suficiente para pertencer a um dos clãs mais fortes do Inferno. Um clã tão forte quanto o da família real.   
  
  
  
_Há algo que vejo em você _  
  
_isso pode me matar _  
  
_Mas eu quero que seja verdade_   
  
  
Allison terminou de cantar e assistiu a ruiva se recompor, enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto e começar a aplaudir o ensaio. Como ela sempre fazia. Sempre que a banda acabava de ensaiar uma música, ela batia palmas, como se estivesse em um tipo de show particular. No início, o baterista, Franckie, gostava da presença da ruiva nos ensaios, mas quando Allison passou a ficar mais entusiasmada com a ruiva do que com o objetivo da banda, a situação mudou. O homem passou a odiar Lydia de uma forma inexplicável. Da noite para o dia, o homem passou de atração para ódio.   
  
Ele não apreciava em nada a presença da garota demônio. Bastava Lydia adentrar o mesmo ambiente que ele para que o baterista revirasse os olhos em tédio e desprezo.   
  
\- por hoje está bom – disse o guitarrista já soltando o instrumento no apoio do mesmo.   
  
\- concordo – ditou o baixista se jogando no sofá.   
  
Allison se afastou dos amigos de escola, se aproximando de Lydia, que guardava o cristal em seu pescoço, novamente. A ruiva pareceu despreocupada na frente da humana, mas a morena sabia que a parceira estava apreensiva. Lydia estava obcecada com aquilo. Ela estava presa àquele demônio. Era incrivelmente perceptível. A ruiva via o futuro todos os dias por causa daquele demônio e ainda vivia a tentar localizar o mesmo com o cristal, o que lhe exigia esforço mental excessivo.   
  
Ela andava um trapo devido a sua busca incessante pelo seu inimigo. A garota de cabelos ruivos não comia muito bem, ultimamente, nem dormia também. Allison via o quão Lydia havia mudado para poder se dedicar a sua busca. O demônio, que antes comia porções surpreendentes de comida, agora comia porções humanas e somente nos horários marcados. Dormir? A garota dormia apenas quatro horas por noite, sendo que antes ela costumava dormir quase dez horas por dia.   
  
A Argent se sentia mal com tudo o que Lydia estava fazendo consigo mesma. Aquilo não era saudável nem para os demônios. Era possível perceber pela perda do controle do próprio corpo. A ruiva estava começando a perde o controle sobre os próprios olhos, que se tornavam vermelhos quase o tempo todo, o que forçava o demônio a usar óculos escuros quase o tempo inteiro para esconder o brilho vermelho dos outros humanos.   
  
\- a mesma coisa? – questionou a humana vendo o demônio lhe fitar por detrás dos óculos.   
  
\- sim – respondeu desanimada, antes de suspirar. – ele anda não teve o livro queimado –   
  
\- era de se esperar, certo? Você mesma disse que ele é um dos mais fortes entre os participantes – Allison tentou confortar a ruiva, falhando de forma humilhante.   
  
\- acho que não devo esperar que alguém ganhe dele – falou a mais nova, pensativa.   
  
\- o que quer dizer com isso? – indagou a Argent, confusa.   
  
\- não devo esperar o futuro, Allison. Está claro para mim a ultima parte da visão – ditou a garota com mais convicção.   
  
\- o que ela significa? – indagou a humana, curiosa.   
  
\- que eu não vou voltar para o meu mundo – respondeu Lydia, séria. Allison engoliu em seco, processando as palavras da parceira.   
  
\- como assim? Não vai voltar? Então vai ficar aqui? Mas assim ninguém vence. Não até restar apenas um de pé – argumentou a Argent, perdida.   
  
Ela estava realmente confusa. Ela sabia das regras do torneio. Apenas o último a ficar de pé se tornaria o rei do Inferno. Se Lydia não iria voltar, então o torneio não teria fim? Significava que Allison não iria ser o suficiente para ajudar a ruiva a realizar o seu sonho de ser a próxima rainha? Eram tantas questões para a morena processar naquele momento, que ela havia se esquecido de uma regra do torneio.   
  
\- eu não vou voltar, Alli... – começou a explicar a ruiva, vendo a morena voltar a lhe encarar nos olhos a espera de uma resposta. – porque eu vou morrer. –   
  
Allison recebeu o impacto da afirmação da ruiva, levando a mão a boca e caindo sentada no chão. Ela parou para pensar, apreensiva, tentando achar um jeito de proteger a parceira daquilo. A humana tinha que achar um jeito de livrar Lydia daquele futuro trágico. E foi pensando nisso que a morena se ergueu, tratando de erguer a ruiva junto.   
  
\- não vai rolar – ditou Allison vendo a parceira sorrir e segurar as suas mãos.   
  
\- está tudo bem, Alli. Se é para ser assim, pelo menos vou tentar impedir que ele se torne o rei. Não vou deixar ele ser o próximo a suceder o trono. – disse a ruiva tentando acalmar a humana, que já dava indícios de desespero.   
  
\- eu já disse que não vai rolar. Vamos achar um jeito de mudar isso! E se.... Eu não sei... Tentarmos impedir alguma coisa de sua visão de ocorrer? – questionou a Argent vendo a ruiva franzir o cenho para si, pensativa.   
  
\- eu já ouvi falar sobre isso em um filme. Se você impedir que um fator importante ocorra, como aquele cara que você viu virar pó, por exemplo. Se aquilo for algo importante, o futuro todo muda, não é? – explicou a morena tentando arrancar a ajuda da parceira. Lydia teve aulas sobre essa coisa de futuro, não ela. O demônio poderia saber disso melhor do que ela.   
  
\- pode dar certo. Ou podemos pegar ele primeiro. Na minha visão, a minha morte é a ultima cosia que acontece. E uma visão futura informa acontecimentos que vão levar tempo para ocorrer. Significa que vou morrer em meses. Se enfrentarmos ele antes disso, pode ser que tudo mude – falou a ruiva sorrindo um tanto ansiosa.   
  
\- perfeito! Se nós o pegarmos de surpresa, podemos acabar com ele e mudar tudo! – exclamou a humana, animada.   
  
\- eu vou tentar achar ele mais rápido – ditou a ruiva vendo a humana menear positivamente.   
  
\- faça isso – disse a Argent antes de o baixista se jogar entre as duas com o celular na mão.   
  
\- aí, vejam o vídeo que me mandaram. É sobre as coisas estranhas que foram filmadas – ditou o homem dando play no vídeo, já que as duas sempre mostraram interesse naquilo quando passava nos jornais.   
  
O vídeo se tratava de uma compilação de vídeos em que magias foram filmadas pelos humanos no mundo todo. Da América à Oceania. Várias imagens de magias de vários elementos e tipos ocorrendo em vários cenários, alguns com os nomes dos locais sendo exibidos. No meio do vídeo, Lydia se viu perplexa ao ver uma magia conhecida por si ser mostrada no vídeo. No mesmo instante ela se jogou sobre o humano, o surpreendendo.   
  
\- volta um pouco! – ordenou ansiosa   
  
\- calma – pediu o baixista topando no canto esquerdo da tela duas vezes, voltando o vídeo em dez segundos. Voltando para o momento exato da aparição da magia que ela reconheceu.   
  
\- que lugar é esse? – questionou com seriedade vendo o humano a fitar confuso.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A porta do elevador mal se abriu e Derek praticamente correu para fora do mesmo. Ficar no mesmo ambiente que a sua ex-mulher lhe dava uma sensação ruim. Um misto de sensações, na verdade. Como se, nas batidas do seu coração, fossem misturados a raiva, a decepção e a saudades de uma única vez. Como um milk-shake confuso de emoções. Ele havia ido até o térreo buscar a mulher, pois já havia deixado a entrada da mesma extremamente proibida para todo e qualquer porteiro. Ele só não esperava que iria se arrepender tanto.   
  
A mulher ainda mexia consigo, ele não podia negar. O Hale ainda não estava pronto para ficar cara a cara com Jennifer, muito menos a levar para casa, onde passaram tantos momentos juntos. Onde tiveram uma vida juntos. Aquilo estava mexendo demais consigo. Ele não iria conseguir fazer aquilo sozinho. E se Jennifer quisesse voltar? E se ela o convencesse a voltar? Derek precisava de ajuda. Precisava, principalmente, impedir que Jennifer se aproximasse de si. E ainda mais importante, necessitava tirar da cabeça da mulher qualquer ideia de tentativa de reconciliação.   
  
\- antes que diga qualquer outra coisa, não vamos voltar. Você veio conversar e, se possível, já quero que saía daqui com as suas coisas – disse Derek já abrindo a porta do apartamento e avançando para a cozinha, onde iria preparar um chá para ambos.   
  
Ele precisava de chá.   
  
Muito chá.   
  
Precisava se acalmar.   
  
\- estamos sozinhos? – questionou Jennifer olhando ao redor, constatando que o lugar se encontrava o mesmo que ela deixou quando fora flagrada por Derek se prostituindo por um aumento para o homem.   
  
\- por hora – respondeu Derek, choramingando por dentro.   
  
Maldita hora em que Stiles saiu de casa. Ele não havia entendido muito bem. O demônio falou que iria dar uma volta, pois precisava alongar as pernas e se manter em forma, O que era um tanto estranho, já que o castanho passava a maior parte do tempo deitado, apenas lhe seguindo ou esperando algo acontecer. Mas o moreno ignorou pois se lembrou da noite em que encontrou Stiles malhando em sua sala. Ele se pegou pensando na pergunta de Jennifer e engoliu em seco ao imaginar o motivo da questão.   
  
\- sobre o que queria conversar? – questionou o Hale sem encarar a ex-mulher que o observava com tristeza no olhar.   
  
\- eu quero esclarecer tudo, Derek. Lhe explicar as coisas – respondeu a mulher apertando a mão entorno da alça de sua bolsa.   
  
\- esclarecer o quê, Jennifer? Que você estava me traindo? Se for isso, já está mais do que esclarecido – ditou o moreno, furioso.   
  
\- Derek... Eu... Só... Eu estava tentando lhe ajudar a crescer naquele lugar – argumentou a mulher vendo o homem soltar o ar, indignado, e lhe fitando por sobre os ombros brevemente, negando com a cabeça.   
  
\- eu não aguentava mais ver você chegar em casa todo quebrado para ganhar aquela mixaria! – exclamou a mulher, já um tanto indignada pela acusação do marido.   
  
\- se passou, assim, pela sua cabeça QUE EU NÃO QUERIA ISSO?! – Derek não conseguiu conter a fúria dentro de si, chegando a socar o balcão da cozinha com extrema força.   
  
O moreno pôde ouvir o som dos seus ossos reclamando pelo golpe. O estalo fora audível até mesmo com o som de sua voz estando elevado. Jennifer se retraiu com a fúria do homem. Derek era o dobro de si no quesito massa muscular. Se ele perdesse a cabeça era capaz de ela temia não sair viva dali. Por mais que Derek nunca tivesse se mostrado um homem agressivo com ela ou qualquer outra mulher, Jennifer, mais do que ninguém sabia o que ocorria quando as pessoas eram cegas pela raiva. Ela tinha de tentar uma abordagem mais segura, que não fizesse o homem perder a cabeça.   
  
\- está tudo bem por aqui? – questionou Stiles surgindo atrás de Jennifer, assustando a mulher e surpreendendo o moreno.   
  
\- quem é você? – inquiriu a mulher vendo o castanho lhe ignorar para manter o olhar sobre o moreno de olhos verdes.   
  
\- já voltou? – indagou Derek colocando uma xícara de chá na mesa para Jennifer, enquanto ele envolvia a outra com a sua mão.   
  
\- já. Achei melhor ficar por aqui. Você disse que sua ex-mulher vinha aqui, hoje – respondeu Stiles passando por Jennifer e se colocando ao lado do moreno, também se apoiando no balcão com a cintura.   
  
\- está tudo bem, eu só... Me exaltei um pouco – Derek respondeu a pergunta do castanho, sentindo o mesmo apertar o seu ombro suavemente, como se lhe dissesse que iria ficar tudo bem.   
  
\- prazer, eu sou Jennifer. A mulher do Derek. E você, quem é? – se apresentou a castanha, vendo o castanho de pele clara lhe fitar.   
  
\- pode me chamar de Stiles – ditou o Stilinski vendo a mulher franzir o cenho para si assim que Derek ergueu a mão em sua direção e ele a acolheu quase que imediatamente.   
  
\- hm – tentou dizer Derek enquanto engolia o chá que se encontrava em sua boca, chamando a atenção de ambos os castanhos e impedindo que Stiles respondesse.   
  
\- esse é Stiles Stilisnki, meu namorado – falou o moreno, observando com os seus olhos verdes o choque de Jennifer ser expresso na face da mulher.   
  
O silêncio reinou por segundos, diferente do que Derek pensava. Jennifer começou a rir, para a confusão da dupla que se encontrava apoiada no balcão. A mulher passou a gargalhar, levando uma mão ao rosto, cobrindo o mesmo, antes de passar a negar com a cabeça. A castanha parou de rir, aos poucos, ainda negando com a cabeça, antes de suspirar e tomar um pouco do chá que lhe fora servido.   
  
\- eu não sei se acho graça, ou se me indigno com a sua tentativa de fingir que me superou assim tão rápido – falou Jennifer vendo Stiles franzir o cenho para si.   
  
\- não foi uma tentativa de fingir nada, Jennifer. Eu lhe superei. Não tenho mais nada por você a não ser raiva – ditou Derek entrelaçando os dedos nos de Stiles, que encarava a mulher com seriedade.   
  
\- eu não gosto dela – falou o castanho tentando segurar o som que se assemelharia a um rosnado em sua garganta.   
  
Aquele som poderia despertar a atenção de Jennifer para si e a sua verdadeira espécie, o que dificultaria as coisas se a mulher decidisse lhe infernizar pelo termino do casamento. Mas o principal motivo para ele segurar as reações de seu corpo era Derek. Ele temia assustar o humano com as habilidades de seu povo. O Hale tinha o costume de associar a sua espécie a seres espectrais que tinham o mesmo nome dela. Ele evitava assustar o humano para que ele não perdesse o foco do torneio.   
  
\- Derek, por favor, pare que está feio. Eu conheço você. Você olhar na minha cara e me dizer que está namorando um homem? É hilário. Eu me casei com você, transei com você. Sei que não gosta de homem. Nós nos amamos, Derek. Não faz nem dois meses que brigamos. Você me ama demais para arranjar outra pessoa assim tão rápido. Imagine, então, um homem. – argumentou a mulher cruzando os braços e sorrindo para os dois homens a sua frente.   
  
\- pelo visto, assim como eu não sabia que você era uma vadia, você também não sabia dos meus gostos – Derek tentou manter a pose, ainda segurando a mão do castanho.   
  
Jennifer sorriu vitoriosa, mas ela sabia que havia uma certa insegurança em seu peito. Por um momento, ela realmente temeu que o que ouvia fosse verdade. E se ela não soubesse que Derek também gostava do mesmo sexo? E se o Hale realmente a tivesse superado, a esquecido? Ela não iria suportar perder o homem que amava. Jennifer iria enlouquecer.   
  
\- prove – ordenou a castanha, em um choque de adrenalina.   
  
\- o que? – indagou Derek, receoso.   
  
\- vamos, prove que o que me diz é verdade. Me prove que realmente estão namorando – desafiou Jennifer, sentindo-se orgulhosa por seu feito.   
  
Derek deixou o queixo cair levemente, procurando algo para falar, talvez argumentar. Ele não havia pensado naquela hipótese e se sentia um estúpido por isso. É claro que Jennifer refutaria e ainda pediria que ele provasse. Mas ele não tinha como provar o que não era verdade. O Hale lambeu os lábios, nervoso por ter sido descoberto tão fácil. Corado. Era assim que ele estava devido a vergonha de ter a sua mentira descoberta tão fácil.   
  
\- quando você diz para provar, você quer dizer... – o demônio sorriu ladino, separando a sua mão da do moreno e a levando ao rosto do mesmo, o fazendo olhar para si, curioso.   
  
Derek se viu surpreso com o toque suave da mão do demônio em seu rosto. Ele olhou para Stiles, obedecendo a ordem silenciosa da mão do castanho em seu queixo. Ao fixar o olhar em seu parceiro, Derek pôde ver o olhar desafiador de Stiles para Jennifer e o sorriso travesso que moldava os lábios do demônio. A respiração de Stiles batia contra os lábios de Derek, que ficou mais vermelho ainda, sentindo o hálito fresco do Stilinski ao suspirar, nervoso.   
  
\- algo como isso? – questionou o demônio, sorrindo vitorioso pela expressão de desespero que o rosto de Jennifer tomou.   
  
Derek ainda vermelho, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando o moreno de olhos verdes deu por si, já estava com a língua na língua de Stiles, com ambas se movendo calmamente, se movendo sem se separarem em momento algum. Para a surpresa de Derek, o beijo não lhe incomodou em nada. Muito pelo contrário, fora bom. Para o choque de Jennifer, que já estava preparada para acusar o ato de falso, os dois separaram lentamente as bocas quando o Stilinski encostou a testa na do moreno, o que acabou por exibir uma pequena parte da união de suas línguas, que passaram a se afastar. Derek reaproximou os lábios dos lábios do demônio, os tomando em um beijo casto e rápido, antes de sugar o lábio inferior do Stilisnki enquanto se afastava, um tanto aéreo.   
  
\- SEU FILHO DA PUTA! – gritou a mulher, tratando de jogar o chá quente nos dois homens, sendo surpreendida quando o castanho empurrou o moreno para o lado a tempo de afastar o mesmo do líquido quente.   
  
Derek pareceu acordar do seu estado aéreo quando sentiu o corpo quase cair com o empurrão de Stiles. Confuso, olhou para o castanho vendo a pele clara do mesmo ser queimada pelo chá quente que antes estava na xícara na mão de Jennifer. Não satisfeita com o que fizera, a castanha ainda jogou a xícara na cabeça do castanho, vendo o homem agarrar o objeto na mão sem problema algum, a surpreendendo novamente. Stiles colocou a xícara no balcão e olhou para a mulher com fúria, vendo a mesma lhe fitar assustada.   
  
\- MAS O QUE PORRA VOCÊ FEZ?! – gritou Derek furioso ao ver a pele clara do parceiro se tornar levemente avermelhada.   
  
\- VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR FAZER ISSO COM O MEU MARIDO! – ameaçou a mulher puxando a primeira gaveta do armário e retirando de lá a tesoura que sabia que estaria ali.   
  
\- JENNIFER, SAIA DAQUI, AGORA! – gritou Derek, se jogando sobre a mulher e tratando de tentar conter a mesma antes que ela fizesse alguma burrice.   
  
\- SE AFASTE DE MIM VOCÊ TAMBÉM – gritou Jennifer que, em um impulso de fúria, iria cravando a tesoura no peito de Derek, quase acertando o coração do mesmo.   
  
O moreno se afastou, notando que a tesoura fora parada pouco antes do seu corpo. Ao olhar melhor para a tesoura na mão de Jennifer, o moreno de olhos verdes pôde ver que a lâmina da tesoura estava ensanguentada. No final da lâmina da tesoura, Derek pôde ver a mão de Stiles, que era atravessada pelo objeto e se fechava sobre o punho de Jennifer, o pressionando. A mulher olhava surpresa para o homem, que não parecia expressar nada além de raiva.   
  
\- saia desse apartamento. E eu nunca mais quero ver você perto do Derek. Se eu encontrar você perto dele novamente, você vai precisar de proteção divina – ameaçou o castanho, tomando cuidado para não sofrer nenhuma mudança na cor de seus olhos, o que fora uma luta e tanto.   
  
Jennifer se viu surpresa, novamente, com o castanho. Ele fazia força na mão que fora perfurada bem no centro da palma, fechando a mesma sobre a da mulher e fazendo pressão. Até então a mulher não parecia entender o que havia ocorrido. E foi só quando olhou para o moreno, vendo a expressão de choque do mesmo para com a tesoura apontada para si, que a castanha pareceu entender o que havia ocorrido. Desesperadamente, ela largou a tesoura, assustada, como se a mesma fosse o próprio diabo e, tremendo, ergueu as mãos para o Hale, preocupada com o mesmo.   
  
\- Derek, v-você está bem? – indagou a mulher, nervosa.   
  
\- Jennifer, saia da minha casa – ordenou o moreno, furioso.   
  
\- e-eu não sei o que... – a castanha tentou se justificar, tentando se aproximar, mas Stiles se colocou diante dela, com a mão boa apontada em sua direção, indicando que era melhor ela parar.   
  
\- eu não queria lhe machucar – a castanha tentou falar, mas fora cortada pelo olhar severo do moreno, que acolheu a mão ferida de Stiles nas suas.   
  
\- Jennifer, eu não vou falar de novo. Saia da minha casa. Amanhã eu vou levar as suas coisas para a casa dos seus pais, junto com o papel do divórcio. Agora saia da minha casa antes que eu chame a polícia – ditou o Hale vendo a mulher, confusa e desesperada, sair a passos rápidos.   
  
\- eu vou pegar a maleta de primeiros socorros – disse Derek já começando a se afastar.   
  
\- não precisa. É um ferimento pequeno e eu não estou cansado. Vai sumir em alguns minutos – falou o demônio fazendo Derek tomar uma careta de agonia no rosto quando puxou a tesoura da própria mão de uma vez só.   
  
\- não está doendo? – questionou o Hale vendo o parceiro menear positivamente.   
  
\- um pouco. Mas eu já sofri coisa pior. Vai passar em breve – respondeu o castanho vendo o moreno menear positivamente.   
  
\- me desculpe. Se eu não tivesse aceitado conversar com ela, isso não teria acontecido – pediu o humano vendo que o ferimento já havia parado de sangrar, surpreendentemente.   
  
\- está tudo bem. Eu acho que fez bem para você. Quem sabe, depois de hoje, você não esquece ela mais fácil? – disse o Stilinski dando as costas para o humano e saindo da cozinha.   
  
\- para onde vai? – indagou Derek, quase que imediatamente.   
  
\- vou tomar um banho. Aquela mulher me banhou com chá quente. E eu odeio o cheiro de chá – respondeu o demônio já retirando a camisa no meio da sala, enquanto se dirigia para o corredor.   
  
O demônio sumiu no corredor, deixando um humano confuso para trás. Derek olhou ao redor, vendo o chão da cozinha molhado com chá quente e, no mesmo instante, se lembrou do beijo que tivera ali. Fora algo inesperado. Mas que, agora, ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça. O homem levou os dedos aos lábios, os tocando, se recordando do toque suave dos lábios de Stiles nos seus. Ele não havia entendido nada na hora, mas agora, ele finalmente havia se dado conta.   
  
  
  
  
Ele havia beijado o seu parceiro.   
  



	27. Alguém que odeio

\- o que a senhora vai querer? – questionou o barman observando Laura lhe fitar com uma expressão pensativa.   
  
O homem tinha todo o direito de pensar que a mulher estava a escolher a bebida, mas, na verdade, Laura estava pensando em outra coisa. A Hale apenas pediu pela bebida mais forte que o bar tivesse, o que surpreendeu o homem, antes de abaixar o olhar para o balcão, permanecendo pensativa.   
  
\- aqui – o homem falou colocando uma dose de bebida na frente da mulher que pareceu não se importar com a ardência que o líquido gerou em sua garganta quando ela o bebeu de uma vez.   
  
As palavras de Erica ainda se mantinham frescas em sua mente de uma maneira quase perturbadora. A morena apenas não sabia se era o choque com a revelação do que estava acontecendo e que poucos viam, ou se era pela estranha sensação de achar que já havia se deparado com isso antes.   
  
Pois é, Laura teve uma estranha sensação de Déjà vu no quarto do hotel em que Erica lhe explicou tudo. A morena teve que comer muito chocolate para absorver todas as informações que foram passadas para si. Mas não fora a história do torneio e tudo mais que envolvia os demônios que haviam lhe dado àquela sensação.   
  
Fora o livro verde grosso e estranho.   
  
Quando Erica mostrou o livro para si, a morena, estranhamente, sentia que já havia visto aquilo em algum lugar.   
  
“Se você se deparar com alguém com um livro desses, corra. Nada de bom acontece com quem fica perto de um guardião de livro de demônio.”   
  
Foram as palavras da loura, alertando para que Laura se mantivesse o mais distante possível do torneio. A mulher, no começo, achou que tudo era uma piada. Um jeito de lhe fazer de idiota e lhe afastar da verdade. Mas tudo ficou bastante claro quando Boyd, o parceiro demônio da loura, lhe provou que realmente era um ser de outra dimensão. Nenhum humano seria capaz daquilo. Sem contar que nenhum humano disparava ataques de vento das mãos, muito menos possuía asas em suas costas.   
  
A Hale ficou ali, a encher a cara, pensando em como a humanidade, mesmo com todo o conhecimento que tinha e com todo o armamento que construiu, era tão ingênua e fraca. Armas humanas não funcionavam com demônios. Erica lhe explicou tudo mesmo. Mesmo que armas humanas pudessem ferir demônios, não adiantava de nada quando eles tinham magias e eram muito mais rápidos, fortes e se recuperavam com uma velocidade incrível. A morena se sentia tão... ridícula.   
  
\- moça, é melhor ir com calma – ditou o barman ao ver que, só Laura, havia secado a garrafa de sua bebida mais forte apenas em uma hora estando ali.   
  
\- ir com calma para quê?! Se um demônio pode estar aqui, nesse bar, enchendo a cara. Aí encontra com outro e os dois explodem tudo?! – exclamou a Hale, já mais para lá do que para cá.   
  
\- a vida, gracinha, é curta demais para perder tempo não enchendo a cara. Agora me traga outra – disse mulher batendo com os dedos no balcão a sua frente.   
  
\- viado! Que verniz brilhante é esse?! – exclamou a morena deslizando a mão pelo balcão ao mesmo tempo em que se esparramava no mesmo.   
  
\- é vidro, moça. Não tem verniz. E o brilho é neon embaixo do vidro – explicou o homem vendo a mulher erguer o rosto em sua direção, com uma expressão de choque completo, com os cabelos desgrenhados sobre o rosto.   
  
\- moço! Isso é vidro?! Não pode! Um demônio quebra isso com um cuspe! Não dá. Troca por um de madeira, moço. Melhor um de aço. – exclamou a mulher se inclinando na direção do homem.   
  
\- ah, mas iria ser bem babadeiro, sabe? Olhar para baixo e se ver no aço? AAAAH, IA FICAR TOP, MERMÃO! - a mulher exclamou, animada, jogando a cabeça para trás.   
  
\- moça, a senhora tem um número que eu possa ligar para lhe socorrer? – indagou o barman, um tanto preocupado.   
  
\- olha, tem a polícia, tem a ambulância, tem os bombeiros. É só procurar na lista telefônica do celular. Todo celular tem, é bem babado. Uó! – respondeu Laura voltando a beber mais um gole.   
  
\- moça, a senhora tem algum parente que pode vir aqui lhe ajudar? – perguntou o barman, mantendo a calma. Laura era, de longe, a bêbada mais calma e engraçada com quem ele já teve de lidar. Um tanto tonta, Laura ergueu o símbolo da paz com a mão para o homem, tentando enquadrar as duas imagens do barman entre os dedos.   
  
\- eu tenho... dois irmãos. Todos os dois são maravilhosos. O meu irmão é do babado, moço. A rola do namorado dele é enorme. Queria eu ter um namorado com uma rola daquelas, moço! – Laura desatou a falar, enquanto via o homem pegar um telefone e estender a mão para a mulher.   
  
\- pode me dar o seu celular e o nome dele para eu ligar para ele? – questionou o homem vendo a morena, chateada, colocar a mão na bolsa para pegar o celular.   
  
\- ah, agora todo homem que eu encontro quer o meu irmão! Já te falei que meu irmão tem namorado, né? – indagou a mulher já entregando o celular para o homem.   
  
\- qual é o nome do seu irmão? – perguntou já abrindo a agenda.   
  
\- o nome é Derek. Derek Gostoso Imã para Macho Roludo Hale – a mulher respondeu pausadamente, batendo com a mão no balcão a cada palavra que dizia.   
  
\- viado! Esse vidro é bom! – exclamou a mulher olhando fixamente para o vidro, não notando um homem com péssimas intensões se aproximar de si com um sorriso carismático e um copo com uma bebida suspeita em mãos.   
  
\- oi, está sozinha? – questionou o homem notando o estado um tanto trágico da mulher, que se virou meio zonza em sua direção, antes de tomar um ar indignado.   
  
\- quem você pensa que é para falar assim com o MEU amigo?! Está achando que só porque ele está trabalhando você pode falar assim? Ele é lindo, bombado, sorriso que deixa qualquer uma molhada. Olha atrás desse balcão! Já viu a bunda dele? Já viu o volume na calça? Bom, essa parte eu não vi. Mas também não iria reclamar se visse. Mas o ponto é: não tem como ignorar esse Deus. Então, não, eu não estou sozinha. Quem é você na fila do pão para falar assim dele? Eu respondo. NINGUÉM. NIN- GUÉM! Eu vou processar você! Saia daqui! – a morena desatou a falar, fazendo o homem se afastar de si rapidamente, enquanto o barman olhava a cena, assustado, ao mesmo tempo em que falava com alguém ao telefone.   
  
\- moço, não liga. Vem aqui, me dá a mão. Você é lindo, é maravilhoso. Não deixa aquele ridículo lhe colocar para baixo, lindo. Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo! – Laura voltou a falar, tendo o seu momento amiga da autoajuda enquanto via o homem tentar conter o riso.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- quem era? – questionou Stiles vendo o guardião do seu livro afastar o aparelho que chamava de celular do ouvido e o colocar no bolso, suspirando.   
  
Eles haviam acabado de jantar e estavam sentados na sala. O humano estava jogado no sofá enquanto o demônio estava estirado no chão. Quando o celular do Hale tocou, o castanho girou a cabeça para poder ver o humano atender. Derek se ergueu e o castanho tratou de o seguir no ato.   
  
\- era de um bar. Laura está caindo de bêbada lá – respondeu o moreno já se dirigindo para o móvel onde guardava as chaves e pegando a chave do carro.   
  
\- não precisa vir – alertou o humano vendo o demônio alcançar a porta, a abrindo para que eles passassem.   
  
\- eu posso ajudar a carregar. Sou mais forte – argumentou Stiles fechando a porta e a trancando.   
  
\- boa ideia. Laura deve estar um saco para arrastar para fora do bar – comentou o Hale e os dois começaram a andar pelo corredor, antes de o humano parar, estalando os dedos.   
  
\- o que foi? – questionou Stiles sentindo Derek tomar as chaves do apartamento de sua mão.   
  
\- o livro – fora tudo o que o Hale dissera antes de adentrar o apartamento com certa pressa. Não demorou para que ele saísse com o livro negro debaixo do braço.   
  
\- agora, sim – ditou fechando a porta e vendo o seu parceiro chamar pelo elevador.   
  
Não demorou mais do que trinta minutos para que chegassem ao bar. Não havia muito trânsito naquela noite, para alívio de Derek, que estava preocupado com a irmã, mas os semáforos bloquearam grande parte do caminho. Laura não bebia em dias de semana. Não mesmo. A mulher era bastante responsável e limitava os dias de bebedeira em feriados e fins de semana. Mas lá estava Derek, indo buscar a mais velha em um bar, em plena quarta feira. Algo estava errado com a sua irmã. Ele sentia isso. Assim que adentrou o bar, sendo seguido por Stiles, Derek avistou a irmã no balcão. Graças a sua risada escandalosa, Laura era muito fácil de se localizar em público.   
  
Laura gargalhava, batendo no balcão, sendo acompanhada na risada pelo barman. O homem, surpreendentemente, ria junto com a mulher, e não era uma risada forçada. Ele realmente estava achando o assunto engraçado. Quando se aproximou da irmã, Derek colocou a mão em seu ombro, chamando a atenção da mesma, que finalizava mais um drink com velocidade.   
  
\- DEREK! – gritou a mulher, animada com a chegada do mais novo – senta aí e vamos beber. O Tim aqui é a maior figura. E é um gato! – exclamou a mais velha vendo o moreno negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- não, Laura. A gente vai para casa – ditou Derek já tirando a carteira do bolso para pagar ao barman.   
  
\- o quê? NAAAAO! NÃO DEIXA ELE ME LEVAR, TOM! – pedia a mulher, abraçando o copo, como se ele fosse o suficiente para impedir que Derek a levasse embora.   
  
\- venha, Laura, vem comigo – chamou Stiles e a mulher ficou surpresa ao ver o castanho ali.   
  
\- STILES! VAMOS BEBER! – gritou a morena vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça   
  
\- em casa a gente bebe. Lá está tendo uma festa – disse Stiles e a mulher pareceu se animar.   
  
\- NAAAAO. EU QUERO FICAR COM O MIKE! – exclamou a mulher, voltando a abraçar o copo.   
  
\- ele vai aparecer lá assim que acabar o trabalho aqui – disse Derek vendo a irmã sorrir animada e estender os braços para o castanho.   
  
\- sério?! Então vamos.. Mas vocês vão ter que me carregar. Eu estou que não me aguento em pé – ditou a Hale e, no mesmo instante, Stiles já estava lhe colocando sobre os ombros.   
  
\- TCHAU, TYYYYSOOOOOON! – gritou a Hale ao mesmo tempo em que via mundo girar, tentando acenar para o barman.   
  
A mulher, após ver o mundo girar rápido demais, notou uma bunda a sua frente. Ela tratou de apalpar a mesma, antes de se lembrar de quem era. Desesperada, sinalizou para o barman, que a fitou com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto Derek encarava a própria carteira, não notando nada. Laura apontou para as costas de Stiles e depois separou as mãos, sibilando um “É ele que tem um pau enorme.”. O homem não conteve o riso, chamando a atenção de Derek.   
  
\- me desculpe. É que sua irmã é uma figura – disse o homem e Derek olhou para trás, vendo Laura acenar para ambos com uma mão, animada, enquanto a outra estava apertando uma das nádegas de Stiles com algum tipo de bola antiestresse enorme.   
  
\- enfim – Derek negou com a cabeça, tentando não rir da cena – quanto ela deve? – indagou vendo o barman sorrir.   
  
\- só setenta – respondeu o homem surpreendendo Derek.   
  
\- ela ficou daquele jeito com apenas setenta dólares? – perguntou Derek, preocupado.   
  
\- sim. Sua irmã ficou engraçada demais, me ajudando a passar o tempo. Então fiquei dando drinks de graça para ela. Me fez rir desde que liguei para você – explicou o barman vendo o moreno estender o dinheiro para si.   
  
\- então está bem – disse o Hale ainda meio desconfiado – obrigado por me ligar... Tim, não é? – tentou agradecer Derek.   
  
\- o meu nome é Simon. Ela ficou trocando o meu nome desde que me perguntou. E de nada. – explicou o homem gerando um sorriso descrente nos lábios de Derek.   
  
Já no apartamento, Derek adentrou o elevador, com Stiles carregando Laura nos braços, que balançava as pernas, dizendo estar adorando ser carregada nos braços. O porteiro cumprimentou Derek, Stiles e Laura, tentando conter o riso pela situação em que a mulher estava. Já no elevador, Laura olhava para tudo, tentando achar algo que a entretece. Foi então que ela viu, na mão esquerda do seu irmão, um livro negro, grosso, com símbolos estranhos na cor branca.   
  
Laura nada falou, apenas pensou.   
  
Surpreendentemente, a sua mente conseguiu trabalhar mesmo com ela caindo de bêbada. A mulher olhou para Stiles, notando que o homem mais magro do que o seu irmão estava lhe carregando nos braços, sem expressar esforço algum no rosto, enquanto tudo o que Derek carregava era um livro que se parecia muito com o livro que Erica lhe mostrara. Por que Stiles lhe carregava, se Derek era mais musculoso? Ela se lembrou de mais uma explicação de Erica.   
  
“Demônios são mais fortes fisicamente, independente de sua aparência. Até mesmo uma criança de treze anos poderia muito bem parar um carro em alta velocidade com o próprio corpo”   
  
Foram as palavras da loura, antes de o seu parceiro demônio erguer a cadeira em que ela estava sentada com apenas uma mão, sem problema algum. Laura deixou o queixo cair, olhando para o castanho que a carregava, ao mesmo tempo em que caminhavam no corredor para o apartamento. Novamente, Stiles não expressava esforço algum. O rosto dele estava tão normal como quando caminhava sem carregar nada. Eles adentraram o apartamento e Stiles seguiu para o quarto de hóspedes, estranhando que a mulher em seus braços havia para de balançar as pernas e gritar que era uma princesa.   
  
\- você quieta de repente – disse o castanho a colocando na cama e no mesmo instante Derek adentrou o quarto com um copo com água em mãos.   
  
\- você é o demônio que meu irmão guarda o livro, não é? – questionou Laura e no mesmo instante o copo na mão de Derek foi ao chão.   
  
\- do que você está falando? – indagou Stiles vendo a morena olhar para Derek.   
  
\- eu já sei dos demônios. Uma mulher me explicou tudo. Eu sei por causa do livro – respondeu a mulher bêbada encarando os dois homens a sua frente.   
  
\- que livro? – questionou Derek tentando dar a volta na mais velha.   
  
\- o que você estava segurando no elevador – respondeu a morena apontando para o irmão.   
  
\- sem contar que – ela soluçou – vocês não são tão discretos. Um bombado que deixa o magrelo pegar todo o peso? Fica na cara da pessoa – respondeu Laura vendo a dupla ficar em silêncio.   
  
\- você está bêbada, Laura. Apenas tome isso e vá dormir – ditou Derek entregando o comprimido para a irmã mais velha antes de sair do quarto arrastando Stiles.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- é aqui? – indagou o humano de capuz e máscara, sentado em uma pedra, com o pé retraído, deixando o joelho na altura do peito.   
  
Enquanto ele estava sentado em uma pedra, tomando água, o seu parceiro estava voando sobre a queda mortal da montanha em que se encontravam. Eles haviam atravessado quase o mundo inteiro para isso. Desde que se encontraram eles procuravam um membro em específico de um clã famoso do Inferno. O clã Estrela. Sete membros desse clã estavam no torneio. Sendo um deles o assassino do último rei do Inferno. O humano retirou o capuz revelando os seus cabelos louros, mas mantendo a máscara em seu rosto. Cuidado nunca fora demais, ainda mais depois que entrou para o torneio para decidir o próximo rei dos demônios.   
  
\- é. É aqui. Estamos perto – disse o demônio de cabelos louros retornando para a terra e tocando o solo da mesma com os seus pés descalços.   
  
\- eu nunca pensei que viria para esse lugar – confessou o louro vendo todas aquelas construções antigas que eram tão famosas.   
  
\- conhece esse lugar? – indagou o demônio vendo o seu parceiro menear positivamente.   
  
\- de nome e imagem, mas não presencialmente. Os construtores do local em que estamos indo são famosos entre os humanos. Muitos gostariam de visitar uma pirâmide Maia – respondeu o humano voltando a colocar o capuz.   
  
\- certo. Mas não me parece grande coisa. Me parece... Pequena demais para ser a base de Lorde – ditou o demônio e o homem se aproximou e lhe puxou pelos ombros antes de apontar para uma montanha repleta de árvores.   
  
\- está vendo aquela montanha? – questionou o homem vendo o demônio com tatuagens franzir o cenho, meneando positivamente, procurando o que o humano queria lhe mostrar antes mesmo de ele revelar.   
  
\- não é uma montanha. É toda a pirâmide. A vegetação cresceu e passou a esconder toda a construção, restando apenas a entrada do lado de fora, que é aquilo no topo – informou o mascarado, surpreendendo o demônio que deixou o queixo cair, admirado. O ser extradimensional soltou um som exclamativo enquanto voltava a levantar voo, se colocando a flutuar ao lado do humano   
  
\- vocês, humanos, fazem coisas incríveis! – exclamou antes de pegar na mão do parceiro.   
  
\- é uma pena que não possam aproveitar quase nada – completou enquanto ganhava altitude, trazendo o humano consigo.   
  
\- é um defeito nosso – concordou o humano olhando na direção da pirâmide La Danta.   
  
Eles demoraram um pouco para chegar a Guatemala, já que quando se encontraram com Lorde eles estavam na Alemanha. Mais tempo ainda levou para encontrarem o local. Estranhamente, os turistas eram proibidos de se aproximarem da região. Devido a boatos de “monstros” atacando. É claro que a dupla sabia que tipo de monstros eram aqueles: os companheiros de Lorde. Em meio a mata, um livro cinza brilhou com intensidade e um brilho estranho chamou a atenção da dupla. Olhando na direção de onde viera o brilho, os dois puderam ver algo mover alguns galhos antes de avançar até eles. O louro com asas brancas abraçou o humano e girou para a direita, dando giros no ar para se mover mais rapidamente, fechando as asas, os envolvendo para que perdessem altitude mais rápido, saindo da trajetória do projétil. No entanto, mais um projétil fora lançado em sua direção, desta vez de outra localização, os pegando de surpresa. Quando o demônio abriu as suas asas, o projétil acertou a asa menor do seu lado esquerdo, o fazendo guinchar enquanto algumas penas caiam livremente, juntamente com algumas gotas do seu sangue.   
  
\- você está bem? – questionou o humano ao ouvir o parceiro guinchar de dor.   
  
\- vou ficar quando os transformamos em cinzas – disse o príncipe do inferno enquanto olhava atentamente para a mata abaixo de si.   
  
\- consegue sentir ele? – indagou o humano olhando para baixo, tentando achar o brilho do livro quando a magia fosse invocada.   
  
\- sim, mas é estranho. Eu o sinto em um lugar, mas a magia vem de outro – disse o demônio olhando especificamente para uma área repleta de árvores.   
  
\- já viu isso ocorrer alguma vez? – questionou o mascarado.   
  
\- não sei. Se vi, minha memória está bloqueada graças ao livro – respondeu olhando para outra região.   
  
\- tem mais um – disse o louro com asas olhando para outro ponto da mata.   
  
\- na dúvida – começou o humano e logo um chicote brilhante subiu em sua direção.   
  
\- atacamos os dois – finalizou o demônio dando um loop para trás no ar antes de jogar o humano com força para cima.   
  
\- vamos ver se eles vão querer continuar a brincadeira quando começarmos a jogar – ditou o humano e o livro branco em sua mão brilhou, enquanto ele ainda subia.   
  
\- **_Hameha_** – o homem falou a magia e o livro branco em sua mão brilhou.   
  
O seu parceiro apontou a mão para o ponto em que sentia o primeiro demônio que o atacou e logo um raio de luz branca fora disparado da mesma. O ataque caiu rapidamente, atingindo o local desejado e derrubando algumas árvores. O humano se virou para o ponto que se encontrava o outro demônio, vendo o chicote brilhante se aproximar de si. O homem mascarado estirou o corpo, sentindo a velocidade de sua queda aumentar, já que a resistência do ar fora reduzida em seu corpo, lhe fazendo sair do alcance da magia. O príncipe se virou para o parceiro enquanto apontava com a mão para o demônio que ousou ferir o seu humano.   
  
\- **_Hameha_** – invocou o humano com a voz calma vendo a magia surgir e voar na direção do alvo.   
  
O demônio passou por seu parceiro, o agarrando com um braço e mergulhando na direção da mata. O mascarado apenas estirou as pernas, se preparando para aterrissar. O demônio alado se embrenhou na mata, desviando de vários galhos, usando a própria vantagem do inimigo contra eles.   
  
\- essa foi a pior recepção que eu já tive – ditou o mascarado enquanto voavam na direção da pirâmide.   
  
\- a minha no mundo humano foi pior – disse demônio e o humano riu.   
  
\- preparar – falou o louro com asas e logo soltou o humano, vendo o mesmo se agarrar em um galho, girar no mesmo e parar sentado no pedaço de madeira, enquanto ele se inclinava para trás, antes de voltar a ganhar altitude.   
  
\- vamos ver... – murmurou o encapuzado olhando ao redor, antes de descer da árvore em que estava e correr na direção da pirâmide.   
  
O louro desviava habilidosamente das magias que eram disparadas contra si. Até mesmo de uma que consistia em lançar vários projéteis de uma vez. Ele não seria um príncipe respeitado se não conseguisse desviar de magias tão simples. Quando ouviu uma explosão e viu uma nuvem de poeira em uma região da mata, o demônio de sangue azul mergulhou no ar, voando na direção do local que explodiu. Ele mal alcançou o local e já reconheceu o brilho do seu livro. A mão do seu parceiro apontou para uma direção e, cegamente, o príncipe mirou .

\- **_Hameha_** – invocou o mascarado e o demônio disparou o seu raio de luz, ouvindo o grunhido de dor de alguém.   
  
\- **_Akuoru_** – uma voz feminina gritou e logo um jato de água fora disparado em sua direção.   
  
O demônio do tipo Lumus apenas colocou as asas na frente do golpe, as cruzando diante do corpo. O ataque atingiu o louro em cheio, mas pareceu não surtir efeito graças ao bloqueio de suas penas e ao seu nível de força que se encontrava superior ao de muitos demônios.   
  
\- é isso o que vocês têm para mim? – indagou o príncipe caminhando na direção do demônio que lhe atacava com água.   
  
\- não subestime a água. Mais forte, Melissa! – disse o demônio adversário.   
  
No entanto, ao invés do seu ataque ser intensificado com a energia que emanava do coração do seu humano, o seu ataque cessou. Confuso, o demônio olhou para trás, vendo a mulher de cabelos negros disputar o livro azul com o humano mascarado. A mulher chutou a virilha do homem, vendo o mesmo se curvar para a frente de dor. A morena se afastou em saltos, enquanto olhava com seriedade para o homem.   
  
\- Scott, o homem – ditou a mulher apontando para o livro branco.   
  
\- Melissa, pare! – repreendeu o demônio e a mulher o fitou confusa, se surpreendendo ao ver o parceiro ajoelhado, reverenciando o louro com asas, que sumiram após a reverência do moreno de queixo torto.   
  
\- McCall – disse o louro vendo o moreno se erguer.   
  
\- é bom o encontrar a salvo, príncipe Isaac – ditou o demônio de queixo torto vendo o louro de cachos sorrir em sua direção.   
  
\- eu devo confessar que não esperava encontrar alguém como você lory aqui. Está tentando adentrar o esconderijo de Lorde? – indagou Isaac vendo o moreno abaixar o olhar cerrando os punhos, enquanto a sua humana tomava uma expressão séria.   
  
\- então se conhecem? – indagou uma voz abafada por uma máscara e os quatro olharam para uma árvore, vendo o demônio que se auto intitulava como Lorde sentado em um galho da mesma.   
  
\- sim. Scott estuda comigo na capital – respondeu Isaac vendo o demônio sorrir ladino.   
  
\- então a sua sincronia em trabalho conjunto deve ser boa – disse o demônio sorrindo largo por detrás de sua máscara.   
  
\- você trabalha com ele?! – perguntou Isaac, surpreso.   
  
\- Scott trabalha para ele – respondeu a guardiã do livro azul vendo o louro fitar o moreno com surpresa ainda maior.   
  
\- por que? – indagou vendo o moreno dar as costas para si.   
  
\- há alguém que eu odeio muito. E só Lorde pode me ajudar – respondeu o demônio com poderes ligados a água, mordendo o lábio inferior.   
  
\- e quem seria? – questionou o príncipe vendo o outro lhe fitar com seriedade por sobre os ombros.   
  
\- o demônio do livro negro – respondeu vendo o príncipe franzir o cenho em sua direção.   
  
  
  
– Stiles Stilinski – finalizou o moreno vendo o louro de cachos tomar uma expressão séria no rosto. 


	28. Pensamentos ruins

\- o que vamos fazer, agora? – indagou Stiles olhando para o moreno de olhos verdes, que cruzava os braços, preocupado.

\- eu não sei. Tudo o que podemos fazer, agora, é esperar que ela esteja tão bêbada que não se lembre de nada de hoje – respondeu Derek apoiado nas costas do sofá.

Ele estava nervoso com aquilo. Tudo o que ele mais temia estava acontecendo. Laura estava se envolvendo com demônios. Aquilo estava não só lhe preocupando, como também lhe alertando. A sua expressão mudou de séria e preocupada para pensativa. O castanho, ao notar a mudança em seu humano tratou de se aproximar do mesmo.

\- o que foi? – indagou Stiles vendo o moreno descruzar os braços e colocar as mãos em seus ombros.

\- qual foi a última vez em que falamos sobre a sua espécie? – questionou Derek olhando com seriedade para o demônio que ficou confuso e pensativo.

\- ela encontrou um demônio que revelou para ela a existência do torneio – afirmou Stiles vendo o moreno menear positivamente.

\- eu estava pensando nisso. Ou foi outro demônio, ou ela nos escutou – o moreno se afastou começando a caminhar pela sala.

\- vamos ter que tomar cuidado, agora. Os livros estão ficando muito conhecidos – alertou Stiles cruzando os braços e fazendo um quatro com as pernas

\- eu sei. Mas eu não tenho o que fazer. Aquele livro é enorme de grosso e a capa também não colabora – argumentou o Hale jogando a cabeça para trás, pensativo.

\- se houvesse pelo menos um jeito de você estar com o livro sem que ninguém note ele – o Stilinski se colocou na ponta do pé, ainda fazendo um quatro com as pernas, o que chamou a atenção do humano para si.

\- o que está fazendo? – indagou Derek virando-se para poder olhar melhor para o parceiro, que o encarou na mesma pose, sem vacilar.

\- treinando. Como as minhas magias envolvem gravidade, eu sempre usei treino de equilíbrio para poder me aprimorar - respondeu o Stilinski jogando, lentamente, o corpo para trás, colocando uma mão no chão, antes de erguer as pernas.

\- você faz isso parecer tão fácil – soltou o humano apoiando o queixo no braço que estava sobre o encosto do sofá.

\- é porque, para mim, é fácil. Estou acostumado a fazer e o meu corpo está ligado a gravidade, então eu meio que já sei o que fazer para ela não me afetar – respondeu o castanho de costas para o humano, devido a sua atual posição.

\- entendi – fora tudo o que saiu da boca do humano.

Ele estava impressionado, admirando o que Stiles fazia com o próprio corpo naquela posição. O Stilinski moveu lentamente a mão, se colocando sobre as pontas de dois dedos, antes de começar a mover as pernas, as abrindo. Stiles jogou as pernas para os lados, antes de as girar, fazendo o próprio corpo girar, mas sem perder o equilíbrio. O Hale deixou de admirar o treinamento do parceiro, apenas para refletir sobre uma dúvida que se instalou em sua mente neste exato momento:

Como raios aquele yoga estranho iria ajudar o parceiro com a gravidade?

Ele entendia que Stiles era um demônio e que tinha hábitos estranhos para os seres humanos. Mas aquele treinamento realmente não tinha lógica para a magia de gravidade. A flexibilidade de Stiles já os ajudou antes? Sim. Na luta contra os gêmeos de um livro só. Se Stiles não fosse tão flexível e ágil, com certeza Derek teria entregado o livro, depois que Ethan atirou três estantes em Stiles, quase o prendendo a parede.

\- você parece pensativo – comentou o demônio vendo o humano piscar algumas vezes ao ser despertado de seus pensamentos.

\- hm?

\- ainda está pensando na Laura? – questionou desfazendo a sua pose e retornando a ficar de pé, normalmente.

\- sim – respondeu um tanto preocupado.

A sua resposta não era totalmente mentira. Ele realmente estava pensando na irmã, também. Era preocupante a situação em que se encontrava. Laura havia descoberto o que ele tanto queria esconder. A mulher não só já sabia do torneio para decidir o novo rei demônio, como também havia descoberto que ele era um dos participantes do torneio. Era uma tragédia! Como ele iria lutar contra as outras duplas se Laura se intrometesse? Porque, sim, ele sabia que Laura iria se intrometer. A mais velha dos três irmãos sempre se colocou na frente dos dois por tudo. Ela era como a mãe dos dois irmãos mais novos. Sempre se colocando na frente de pedras por eles.

Derek não queria nem pensar na irmã mais velha sendo atingida por alguma magia e acabar perdendo um membro, ou até mesmo a vida. O homem já se sentiu um inútil apenas em pensar em algo do tipo. Ele precisava resolver aquilo urgentemente.

O moreno de olhos verdes estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não notou quando o castanho se aproximou e se colocou em sua altura para lhe encarar bem nos olhos. Quando o ar da respiração de Stiles bateu em seu rosto foi que o Hale notou a aproximação repentina do demônio, que lhe encarava inocentemente.

\- você disse que ela pode não se lembrar de nada, certo? Então relaxa um pouco – disse o castanho apertando o ombro do humano a sua frente, que corou um pouco, antes de menear positivamente.

\- é. Eu vou tentar – murmurou o humano encarando o demônio sorrir minimamente.

\- é comum para vocês, humanos, se drogarem desse jeito? –

\- ela ter descoberto os demônios deve ter sido o motivo da bebedeira – falou o humano enquanto voltava a se sentar de frente para a televisão.

\- ela chegaria a isso? Eu pensei que ela fosse mais forte do que você – perguntou o demônio chamando a atenção do moreno, que o fitou interrogativo.

\- mais forte do que eu? – indagou curioso e um tanto receoso.

\- é. Eu pensava que, se um dia ela descobrisse sobre o meu povo, ela iria aceitar bem melhor do que você – respondeu o ser extradimensional vendo o parceiro franzir o cenho.

\- aceitar melhor? – questionou desconfiado.

\- é. Quando você descobriu sobre os demônios você surtou. Tudo o que você falava era sobre as lutas e pensar como você poderia morrer com elas – explicou o castanho e Derek permaneceu com o cenho franzido.

O Hale passou a pensar, tentando recordar os momentos de quando descobriu sobre a verdadeira origem de Stiles. De fato, ele não aceitou muito bem a ideia. Sempre que precisava ajudar o castanho, Derek dava para trás devido ao medo que sentia de tudo aquilo. Demônios superfortes, com poderes mágicos destrutivos era algo bastante assustador para ele, no início. Não que ele já tivesse superado. Eles ainda lhe davam medo. Mas o Hale se sentia mais seguro quando estava com Stiles. Com o Stilinski ao seu lado ele só precisava tocar o livro e dizer uma palavra que nada de ruim lhe aconteceria. O problema, para Derek, eram outros demônios.

Ele não os conhecia. Nem Stiles conhecia a todos. Então, o novo temor de Derek era em quem e no que confiar. Depois de Ethan e Aiden aquilo ficou bastante claro para si. Haveriam demônios que tentariam brincar com o seu psicológico para o tornar fraco e poderem pegar o seu livro. Ele teria de confiar mais em Stiles e na habilidade do castanho para poder evitar essas armadilhas psicológicas. Como Derek era um leigo naquelas batalhas confusas, era fácil para os outros entrarem em sua mente e fazer a sua cabeça para pensar que Stiles havia perdido. Ou pelo menos era, até aquele momento.

O Hale já havia participado de algumas lutas com Stiles. Lutas o suficiente para ele perceber que o castanho não era fraco. Stiles poderia ter perdido há muito tempo atrás, mas ele era forte o suficiente para conseguir superar tudo pelo que passou. Stiles sofreu bons danos de Greenberg em seu primeiro confronto como uma dupla. Sabe-se lá quantas outras lutas ele não teve que perder por estar sozinho, antes de lhe conhecer. Contra Marvel, Stiles quase perdeu os membros lhe protegendo, mas mesmo assim mostrou sua força quando apagou o ataque de fogo do adversário com um golpe só de seu braço. Somente agora Derek havia se lembrado disso. Stiles anulou um ataque usando apenas o braço. Como ele ainda não havia percebido que o seu parceiro não era pouca coisa?

Outra prova de que Stiles não era qualquer demônio era a quantidade de demônios que apareciam usando o mesmo discurso. Todos queriam mandar Stiles de volta para o inferno com o mesmo objetivo: fama. Com exceção de Cooller, que apenas afirmou que queria crescer usando o castanho. Mas, pensando agora, “crescer”, usado da forma da garota demônio, poderia ser muito bem ganhar status, fama, por derrotar Stiles. Agora que ele havia parado para pensar nisso, Marvel falou algo sobre “esperar” das habilidades de Stiles, mas não pôde concluir a sua linha de raciocínio, já que o seu livro queimou por completo antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa. Agora Derek estava curioso. Naquela noite, ele perguntou a Stiles se ele sabia do que Marvel estava falando, mas o castanho disse não saber de nada.

Não que o moreno estivesse duvidando do parceiro. Ele acreditava em Stiles. Mas, às vezes, nós não conseguimos nos recordar ou pensar em algo em um determinado momento, mas, futuramente, podemos nos recordar. É algo comum entre os seres racionais. Mas ele não questionaria sobre isso naquele momento. Deixaria para mais tarde. Daria mais tempo para o castanho clarear a mente. Retornando ao quão forte Stiles era, a própria Cooller chegou a confessar para a sua humana que Stiles não era qualquer um. Alertou para a parceira que Stiles era famoso no inferno por suas habilidades, assim como os gêmeos lhe informaram antes. Ele não sabia até que ponto Stiles poderia ser bom para obter toda essa fama, mas parecia ser o suficiente para enfrentar um demônio sozinho sem sofrer um arranhão, se quer. Ele se lembrava bem da batalha contra Dustin e Barry. Stiles sobreviveu sozinho por tempo o suficiente para que Meredith lhe abrisse os olhos sobre a fraqueza deles, que se tratava do seu medo. Para completar, Stiles desviou as magias de Barry com uma mão, também, mas não em um golpe de fúria como com Marvel. Muito pelo contrário. O golpe usado pela mão de Stiles beirava a suavidade. Foi como se ele simplesmente abanasse um inseto para que o mesmo se afastasse de si.

Em meio ao seu devaneio, Derek se lembrou de que Stiles poderia controlar a gravidade como bem entendesse. Se o castanho quisesse, ele poderia anular a gravidade em uma determinada área, fazendo as coisas flutuarem, ou até mesmo a tornar negativa, fazendo objetos serem lançados para cima como se estivessem caindo. Talvez fosse daquilo que Marvel estivesse falando. Talvez, com o livro queimado, todas as memórias retornassem e o demônio houvesse se recordado das habilidades de Stiles. Ele não sabia dizer ao certo.

O Hale estava há tanto tempo pensativo, que nem notou quando o castanho passou a lhe observar, curioso. Stiles se colocou atrás do moreno, vendo, de cima, o mesmo encarar a televisão desligada. O demônio ainda não conseguia compreender o jeito dos humanos, mesmo com todos os meses que havia estado na presença dos mesmos. Derek fora pego de surpresa quando o demônio cobriu os seus olhos com as mãos e aproximou o rosto do seu.

\- Stiles? – chamou Derek, perdido, enquanto tentava retirar a mão do parceiro da frente de seus olhos.

\- o que você está vendo, Derek? – indagou o castanho em um tom calmo e baixo que fez o moreno parar de tentar se soltar, passando apenas a deixar as mãos em seus pulsos.

\- como assim? – questionou o Hale, ainda confuso.

\- apenas me diga o que vê nesse momento – respondeu Stiles ainda em seu tom baixo e calmo.

O tom de voz usado por Stiles somado ao seu baixo volume e a respiração do castanho acertando parcialmente o seu rosto fez com que Derek acabasse corando e ficando nervoso. Ele não sabia o motivo da sua vergonha, muito menos da pergunta de Stiles. Mesmo assim ele puxou o ar para responder, ainda nervoso.

\- n-nada. Você está tapando os meus olhos –

O Hale obteve o silêncio do castanho, o que lhe deixou ainda mais nervoso. Stiles apoiou o rosto em seu ombro, o que fez o humano tremer levemente ao sentir o rosto do castanho tocando sua pele.

\- é isso o que você vê quando se deixa levar pelo nervosismo e pela confusão – falou o castanho passando a tapar os olhos do moreno com apenas uma mão, enquanto redirecionava a outra para o corpo do parceiro.

Derek sentiu o rosto esquentar mais ainda quando sentiu a mão direita do castanho deslizar, suavemente por seu rosto, queixo e pescoço. Ele havia ficado mais nervoso ainda, chegando a respirar com certa dificuldade, enquanto sentia o peito estranho. Stiles desabotoou o primeiro botão da camisa do Hale, que levou um certo susto, engolindo em seco quando o segundo botão de sua camisa também fora aberto.

\- Evellyn me ensinou, uma vez, que vocês, humanos, temem o desconhecido – sussurrou o castanho levando os dedos a deslizarem pelo peito do humano a sua frente.

\- Isso é ruim, Derek. Temer o que não conhece é ser fraco e admitir atingir um limite incerto. Quando se teme o desconhecido, você fica confuso, nervoso, receoso, se deixa levar por emoções negativas, como o medo, e deixa de pensar com clareza. – o Stilinski sussurrou, colocando a mão sobre o peito de Derek, sentindo o coração acelerado do mesmo.

\- você está nervoso? – indagou o castanho e Derek mordeu o lábio inferior, envergonhado por estar se sentindo estranhamente quente naquela situação.

\- n-não – mentiu.

\- o seu coração está acelerado, Derek. Eu sei que está nervoso. Não deixe o desconhecido comandar você, Derek. O mundo não é dos fortes, muito menos dos espertos. É daqueles que são fortes e espertos. Não ser inteligente não lhe leva a lugar algum e não usar sua força vai bloquear o seu caminho. Apenas respire e pense – disse o castanho e Derek se pegou pensando no que Stiles estava falando e não no que ele fazia.

\- você não está vendo nada, mas está sentindo e ouvindo. Quem está lhe cegando? – indagou Stiles deixando o moreno mais confuso ainda.

\- você – respondeu Derek, se surpreendendo ao não gaguejar.

\- e eu vou lhe fazer mal? – questionou o demônio e o humano sentiu a sua mente trabalhar rapidamente, absorvendo o que o castanho havia dito.

\- não

\- está mais calmo, agora? – perguntou o demônio ao sentir o coração do humano desacelerar.

\- sim – respondeu Derek e logo ele ouviu um riso baixo do demônio.

\- há motivo para ter medo, mesmo sem estar enxergando? –

\- não – respondeu Derek sentindo a mão de Stiles que estava sobre os seus olhos tomar um toque suave e ele, suavemente, empurrou o pulso do parceiro, sentindo a mão do mesmo se afastar do seu rosto.

\- se você parar de se deixar levar por sentimentos negativos e passar a usar a cabeça, vai poder enxergar o que se esconde na escuridão, vai clarear tudo e conhecer o desconhecido – falou o castanho deixando o seu braço cair sobre o corpo do humano, tendo os seus dois braços cruzados, abraçando o humano suavemente.

\- então, está me dizendo para não ter medo do que não conheço e ir em frente? - indagou Derek tentando entender aonde Stiles queria chegar com aquilo.

\- estou dizendo para não se deixar levar pelo medo e ser esperto. Não são as trevas que machucam e sim o que se esconde nelas. Nas trevas podem ter coisas boas e coisas ruins. Você só vai conseguir as coisas boas se entrar nas trevas, e só vai conseguir evitar as más se souber como andar nela. Você tem que esvaziar a sua mente antes de poder pensar em como andar na escuridão das trevas – falou o demônio vendo o humano menear positivamente virar o rosto em sua direção.

\- entendi. Valeu – agradeceu o moreno sorrindo para o castanho, que sorriu de volta.

Os dois permaneceram ali, apenas sorrindo um para o outro, até que Derek finalmente notou a pequena distância entre eles. O homem olhou para o demônio com um certo brilho em seus olhos que chamou a atenção de Stiles, que passou a tentar entender aquele olhar. Os lábios entreabertos do moreno deixaram Stiles mais confuso ainda quando sentiu uma respiração leve, como um suspiro, escapar por entre eles e bater em seu rosto. Por algum motivo aquilo estava lhe atraindo. O demônio, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, se viu sem forças para se mover. Ele apenas sentiu uma vontade enorme de chegar mais perto. Não conseguia entender aquela sensação estranha que lhe tomou o peito ao notar o olhar do outro intercalar entre os seus olhos e seus lábios.

\- eu... – o demônio se pronunciou, ainda em um tom baixo e, desta vez, nervoso.

\- você... – Derek incentivou o castanho a falar, enquanto se surpreendia ao ver o outro se aproximar, minimamente.

\- não sei o que... – Stiles parou de falar, procurando as palavras para tentar explicar ao humano a vontade súbita de beijar o mesmo mais uma vez.

Stiles lambeu os lábios, após os sentir incrivelmente secos, assim como Derek, antes de o toque de uma versão metal da música do jogo “Mortal Kombat” começar a soar, despertando os dois, que se afastaram. Derek coçou a garganta, enquanto via o celular tocar na mesa de centro. Stiles engoliu em seco, enquanto dava as costas, coçando a nuca, nervoso. Derek, um tanto irritado, acolheu o aparelho na mão e atendeu a chamada de Cora.

\- o que é? – indagou um tanto mal humorado, porém aliviado, de certa forma.

\- você sabe onde a Laura está? Ela não me avisou se iria dormir fora de casa, hoje. Estou um pouco preocupada – disse Cora enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro dentro de casa.

\- ela estava bebendo em um bar. Agora está aqui em casa, apagada – respondeu Derek ouvindo a irmã mais nova suspirar do outro da linha.

\- então tudo bem. Amanhã quero você e o Stiles almoçando aqui. Tenho uma novidade para falar para vocês três – falou a mais nova antes de encerrar a chamada.

\- era... a Cora – falou o moreno de olhos verdes, um tanto nervoso.

Ele não sabia como agir depois de ter quase beijado Stiles novamente.

\- queria saber da Laura? – indagou Stiles se virando um pouco para encarar as costas do humano.

\- é. E nos chamar para almoçar amanhã. Parece que ela tem algo a dizer para nós três – disse o Hale se virando e vendo o castanho menear positivamente, um tanto acanhado

\- certo, então. É... melhor irmos deitar. Não vai ser bom se Laura nos pegar acordados na sala. Muito menos me encontrar malhando no escuro – falou o demônio já se dirigindo para o quarto.

\- é melhor mesmo – murmurou Derek, tentando, ao máximo, não corar com a possibilidade de acordar abraçado ao castanho, novamente.

Os dois se deitaram na cama, após Derek fechar a porta do quarto, ficando um de costas para o outro. O Hale não demorou a pegar no sono. Ele ficou tão pensativo tentando entender o que havia acontecido na sua sala, há poucos instantes, que acabou cansando a mente e adormecendo com facilidade. Já Stiles passou duas horas inteiras apenas se perguntando o que diabos ele estava fazendo mais cedo e o que porra estava acontecendo com ele. Ele nunca havia sentido aquelas sensações antes. E, infelizmente, ele não estava mais no Inferno para pedir ajuda à Helena, a mulher que fora como uma mãe para si.

Ele estava sozinho.

Não podia contar com ninguém que não fosse o seu humano. Então, como ele poderia tirar suas dúvidas sobre o que diabos estava acontecendo consigo? Com quem deveria perguntar o que fora aquele embrulho no estômago, como se alguém tivesse perfurado o seu torso e passado a acariciar o órgão, sutilmente, com a ponta dos dedos? Ele estava por conta própria naquele aspecto. Teria que pensar e investigar bastante se quisesse, realmente, entender aquilo. E foi se perguntando como estariam as coisas no Inferno que o castanho adormeceu, esquecendo-se completamente do motivo pelo qual se forçava a ficar acordado desde que passou a ter uma compreensão do que era o mundo no Inferno.

Não demorou para que a sua respiração se tornasse pesada e acelerada, indicando que as coisas com as quais sonhava não eram nada agradáveis. Ele sonhava sempre com as mesmas coisas, independente do seu estado mental ao dormir. O seu passado triste o perseguia mesmo no mundo humano. As risadas nada simpáticas ou divertidas daqueles demônios ecoavam em sua mente sempre que ele ousava pregar os olhos. As cenas da luta que ele teve de travar com os seus parentes para fugir de casa vieram em seu sonho com bastante riqueza de detalhes. Desde os membros decepados, ao modo como o sangue pintava as paredes de sua antiga residência.

E era assim, toda a noite. Não importava se o sonho começasse com ele em uma praça do Inferno, ou até mesmo na casa de Evellyn no mundo humano. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a sua família sempre aparecia e destruía não só a paz, como também a beleza do local. Naquela noite não fora diferente.

Tudo começou com o apartamento.

Stiles estava deitado no chão do apartamento, apenas aproveitando a fresca e o chão gélido para descansar o corpo, já que não podia descansar a mente. Derek estava sentado um pouco a sua frente. Ele não precisava abrir os olhos para constatar isso, já que o humano insistia em brincar com o pé em sua cabeça, circulando o seu chifre com o polegar. Em um momento de calmaria, a campainha tocou e o humano se ergueu para seguir para a porta. Stiles ouviu os passos do humano no chão com facilidade.

Por um momento houve silencio, mas então o grito do Hale atiçou os seus instintos e o castanho se ergueu em um salto. O demônio correu até Derek, que, agora, havia sido lançado contra a parede da sala, o fazendo atravessar todo o corredor que ligava a porta à sala. O demônio castanho ajudou o humano a se levantar, ouvindo o mesmo praguejar sobre a dor que sentia nas costas. Nenhum passo fora ouvido, o que causou uma certa desconfiança por parte de Stiles, mas algumas batidas foram ouvidas no corredor, antes de, sutilmente, o castanho ouvir dois pés descalços tocando o chão. Ao se virar para o humano que ousava machucar o seu parceiro, Stiles congelou.

\- sempre me decepcionando, Mieczyslaw. Sempre me decepcionando – a voz rígida do homem com chifres cumpridos e negros com marcas esverdeadas fez o corpo do castanho tremer.

\- pai? – indagou o castanho, confuso e assustado, vendo o demônio de pele escura e com marcas também esverdeadas lhe encarar com desprezo.

Ele era enorme, se comparado ao seu parceiro. O homem tinha quase três metros de altura e seus braços musculosos davam quase três braços dos de Derek. O homem tinha a pele na cor arroxeada, conhecida por Stiles, com algumas partes que se assemelhavam a armaduras na cor verde. Derek, que questionava, desesperado, se aquele “cara de armadura” era o pai de Stiles se viu surpreso quando o parceiro mordeu o lábio inferior, irritado. O homem apontou com a mão para Stiles e logo uma esfera negra com detalhes verdes voou na direção do castanho mais baixo, que segurou a mesma com as mãos, assustando Derek quando as mãos do castanho começaram a exibir cortes que ele não sabia como haviam sido gerados. Stiles, com certo esforço, jogou as mãos para o lado da varanda, vendo a esfera que era duas vezes o tamanho da sua magia quebrar a porta de vidro do cômodo, juntamente com a sacada de cimento e seguir para o prédio do outro lado da rua, causando mais destruição ainda.

\- sinceramente... que lixo de lugar! – exclamou uma voz feminina que fez o castanho mais baixo arregalar os olhos.

Ele não havia notado a presença dela. Estava tão focado e assustado com a presença de seu pai no mundo humano que se quer lembrou que era caçado não apenas por seu pai, mas por toda a sua família. Uma mulher dois centímetros mais baixo do que Stiles surgiu de trás daquele ser de quase três metros, chamando a atenção da dupla. Derek já estava pronto para dizer que a mulher precisava correr, quando ele notou o olhar furioso na mesma. Antes de Derek abrir a boca, Stiles já havia se colocado na sua frente.

\- não ouse, mãe! – alertou o castanho antes de a mulher ter os olhos mudados para a cor vermelha e os chifres crescerem ao ponto de ficarem quase do tamanho dos do demônio ao lado dela

\- eu não sou a sua mãe – ditou a mulher erguendo o dedo para o castanho e uma esfera negra rosada surgiu ali.

Ela tinha o tamanho um pouco menor do que o Rayh, mas as chamas rosas que a cercavam pareciam ter um certo poder destrutivo, já que dançavam sobre a esfera como as erupções vulcânicas de um Sol. Stiles, desesperado, se virou para Derek, acolhendo a mão do mesmo na sua, com força, antes de saltar, colocando os pés na parede e se impulsionar na direção da varanda. O Hale gritava desesperado enquanto caia do andar em que morava, que não era muito próximo do térreo. As pernas de Stiles trabalharam ao acolherem o solo, sem gerar nenhum efeito colateral no mesmo, fazendo os dois aterrissarem em segurança. As pessoas olhavam abismadas para os dois. Elas já deveriam estar assustadas com a destruição causada pela esfera negra com detalhes verdes, que havia causado uma boa bagunça na rua com os destroços do prédio. Ver dois homens aterrissando no chão, no meio da rua, após pularem de um prédio era, realmente, surpreendente. Mas elas não tiveram tempo de admirar os dois, pois logo o som de concreto se quebrando era ouvido em todos os andares.

\- Merda! Eles estão vindo. Derek, corra! – ordenou o castanho enquanto empurrava o humano, o incentivando a correr.

\- eu não vou...- Derek fora calado quando a entrada do prédio em que morava fora destruída por chamas rosadas.

\- você é um resto de parto, Mieczyslaw! Nada mais do que isso! Eu sabia que não deveria ter filhos. – gritou a mulher de cabelos castanhos e chifres enormes.

\- como chegaram aqui? – questionou Stiles, curioso.

\- nem mesmo as dimensões que separam os nossos dois mundos conseguem se manter de pé com todo o ódio que sentimos por você – ditou o homem disparando a sua magia em uma viatura da polícia que se aproximava.

\- coisa irritante! – ditou enquanto via a viatura explodir, assustando as pessoas, que começaram a correr e a gritar.

\- quantos insetos barulhentos – ditou a mulher erguendo a mão os céus, assim como o homem e logo várias esferas pequenas foram disparadas de suas mãos.

\- não! - gritou o castanho mais novo e logo todas as esferas lançadas para cima começaram a descer, fazendo curvas e seguindo para os vários humanos que corriam pelo local.

O demônio com poderes presos em seu livro se viu chocado quando cada uma das esferas lançadas atingiu um humano que corria e gritava desesperadamente por sua vida. A morte foi instantânea. Cada um deles explodia em pedaços quando as magias da mulher explodiam ao encostar neles ou quando a magia do homem os cortava sem que ninguém visse lâmina alguma. Stiles se viu mais em choque ainda quando uma magia verde e outra rosa se direcionaram para Derek. O castanho saltou, se colocando atrás da esfera verde e a golpeando com a perna, fazendo a mesma se aproximar da rosada, a forçando a explodir, anulando as duas.

\- ingênuo como sempre – disse a mulher e só então Stiles a notou mais perto.

Quando se virou, o castanho viu a imagem mais aterrorizante que ele podia ter no mundo humano. A demônio que havia lhe dado a luz segurando o seu humano pelos cabelos, flutuando sobre o solo até que os pés de Derek não tocassem mais o chão. O humano gritava de dor e se debatia, tentando se soltar do agarre da mulher. Stiles tentou avançar, mas, assim que deu um passo para a frente, ele sentiu uma dor indescritível em seu peito. Ao olhar para baixo, ele viu algo pontudo e cilíndrico de cor escura atravessar o seu peito, com o brilho líquido do seu núcleo. Ele ouviu uma risada seca, enquanto sentia os pés abandonarem o chão.

Ao olhar para o lado, ele viu o homem que um dia fora o seu pai, de braços cruzados, parado ao seu lado, sorrindo largo para a mulher, que sorria divertida para o que via. O homem perfurava o filho com algo que saía de suas costas o que assustava Derek, mas Stiles havia reconhecido aquilo como uma das partes do corpo mais perigosas de seu pai, depois das mãos e dos chifres. A cauda do homem saía do centro das costas do mesmo e perfuravam o peito do filho, bem no local que ele sabia que se encontrava o núcleo do torso dele, destruindo o mesmo no processo de penetração.

\- vamos com calma. Aproveite o show que sua mãe tem para oferecer. Ela é boa nisso – ditou o homem enquanto via a mulher lamber os lábios para o sangue de Stiles que pingava no asfalto quente.

\- você é tão insignificante que o seu parceiro é um humano mais insignificante ainda! – exclamou a mulher e logo a mão dela perfurou o peito de Derek, fazendo o humano gritar de dor.

\- não! – gritou Stiles enquanto tentava empurrar a cauda de seu pai, para que a mesma saísse do seu corpo.

\- no meu torneio, o meu parceiro era um assassino! O do seu pai foi um homem incrível que tinha ideias parecidos com os nossos. Ele até entrou em guerra por esses ideais. Mas você tinha que ser um ridículo desses! Ele se quer tem uma arma! Ele não mata ninguém! – ditou a mulher, enojada, fazendo a sua mão atravessar o peito do Hale, segurando algo na palma da mesma.

\- isso é o núcleo do peito dos humanos. É ridículo de tão frágil. Ele se quer se regenera. Basta um pequeno corte e o humano morre em minutos – disse o homem antes de a sua mulher fechar a mão, destruindo o órgão pulsante e jogando o corpo sem vida do humano no chão.

\- eu vou... – Stiles rosnou enquanto os seus chifres cresciam à medida em que suas lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto – desmembrar vocês, e depois destruir os dois – rosnou o demônio com os olhos em vermelho e já sentindo a sua pele rasgar em vários lugares.

\- você não pode mais fazer isso. Porque você já está morto – disse a mulher, voando na direção do filho com velocidade e enfiando a sua mão na boca do mesmo. Assim que ela criou a esfera na palma da mão, a mesma tocou o céu da boca de Stiles, que mantinha um olhar de ódio para si, antes de a cabeça dele explodir, destruindo o núcleo da mesma.

O olhar de realização de sua mãe fora a última coisa que Stiles viu antes de acordar de súbito. O castanho olhou ao redor, identificando o quarto escuro de Derek, antes de voltar a se deitar, olhando para o teto com seriedade. Ele nunca havia sentido tanto ódio dos pais antes, mesmo com tudo o que viveu com eles e com todos os sonhos que teve com eles. O demônio olhou para o lado vendo o humano dormir serenamente. Suspirando, o castanho tentou se erguer, mas parou quando sentiu um leve baque em seu peito. Ao olhar para o lado, ele pôde ver Derek, estirado, com um braço sobre o seu corpo. O castanho sorriu, negando com a cabeça, antes de ser surpreendido pela perna do humano, que também fora colocada sobre o seu corpo.

\- vá embora – murmurou Derek enquanto se movia mais na cama.

Stiles negou com a cabeça, sorrindo, antes de olhar para o humano, novamente. Ele teria de passar mais uma noite com o outro abraçado a si e, algumas raras vezes, proferindo coisas desconexas em sussurros. Mas, estranhamente, ele não achava que seria ruim.


	29. Consolo

Derek acordou um tanto cansado. Assim como todas as vezes em que ele dormiu com Stiles, o moreno de olhos verdes acordou com um braço sobre o corpo do castanho. O moreno de olhos verdes olhou atentamente para o rapaz a sua frente por alguns bons minutos. O castanho estava de costas para si, então ele não podia saber se ele estava acordado ou não. Mas essa não era a maior dúvida de Derek, naquele momento. O seu maior questionamento, naquele exato momento, era se iria parecer muito estranho, para o outro, se ele permanecesse ali, o abraçando, mesmo depois de ter acordado.   
  
Derek não estava entendo muito o que estava acontecendo consigo. Aos poucos, ele ia começando a perceber que havia começado a notar Stiles de um jeito que não notava Minho, Daimon, ou qualquer outro homem que conhecesse. Ele notava como o castanho costumava andar de braços cruzados pela rua, mas sempre se repreendia por o fazer. Era como se aquela posição não servisse mais para ele no mundo humano. O moreno de olhos verdes notava como o cabelo do castanho apresentava uma leve abertura onde se encontravam os seus chifres. Abertura essa que se assemelhava a redemoinhos nos fios castanhos. Ele notava como Stiles costumava lamber os lábios discretamente grande parte do tempo, assim como costumava notar as pintinhas que o mesmo apresentava na pele clara.   
  
O Hale havia notado o modo quase delicado do demônio superpoderoso de segurar qualquer xícara ou copo que lhe fosse entregue. Não era apenas cuidado, apresentava um toque de costume, como se ele fizesse isso a vida toda. Também havia notado como os olhos do demônio pareciam sempre lhe procurar quando entrava em um cômodo novo. O que, de certa forma, lhe deixava sem jeito. Ele gostava, não tinha como negar. Assim como ele gostava quando o rapaz quase ronronava quando recebia alguma caricia sua nos fios castanhos.   
  
Ele realmente não entendia o que diabos estava acontecendo consigo para estar prestando tanta atenção assim no seu parceiro. Normalmente, ele estaria surtando e gritando consigo mesmo para parar de fazer essas coisas, pois já estava ficando estranho e ele não deveria prestar tanta atenção assim em outro homem. No entanto, depois do que Stiles lhe disse na noite anterior, ele não se sentia tão nervoso, muito menos irritado consigo mesmo. O Hale não queria sair gritando consigo mesmo dizendo que aquilo era errado, pois ele se quer sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo. Ele precisava primeiro entender o que ocorria consigo mesmo, para depois descobrir se ele deveria reprimir ou apenas deixar acontecer.   
  
Quer dizer, ele poderia, muito bem, estar apenas se aproximando mais do castanho. Não era só porque ele notava até mesmo os mínimos detalhes do outro que ele estava gostando dele como fez no início do seu relacionamento com Jennifer, que ele estava começando a se sentir atraído pelo demônio. Poderia, muito bem, estar apenas ganhando aquela intimidade que poucas amizades desenvolvem. Após um suspiro por parte de Stiles, Derek achou que seria melhor ele se afastar do outro. Se Stiles soubesse que ele estava acordado, poderia se incomodar por ter que permanecer preso ali. Mas, surpreendendo Derek, a mão do castanho, instantaneamente, puxou a sua mão de volta, lhe fazendo o abraçar novamente. O Hale olhou surpreso para o Stilinski, que retirou a mão da sua quando o braço de Derek voltou a lhe envolver o torso.   
  
\- Stiles? – chamou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho se sobressaltar ao ouvir a sua voz.   
  
\- ah, você acordou – soltou o castanho enquanto virava o rosto para trás, vendo, por sobre o ombro, Derek lhe fitar com atenção.   
  
\- s-sim. Eu acordei tem pouco tempo – respondeu Derek, não retirando o braço de cima do castanho, gaguejando após perceber que Stiles havia puxado o seu braço para si... acordado... propositalmente.   
  
\- desculpe, eu não tinha percebido – ditou o castanho enquanto voltava a olhar para a frente, não deixando o moreno de olhos verdes notar o seu ar preocupado.   
  
\- tudo bem – falou Derek, sentindo como o seu braço parecia quente em contato com o corpo do demônio.   
  
\- pode ir se quiser. Não quero atrapalhar – disse o castanho, ainda deitado de lado, olhando fixamente para a parede a sua frente. No mesmo instante, Derek se viu assustado com a ideia de se afastar do outro.   
  
\- não! – negou quase que instantaneamente.   
  
\- quero dizer, eu posso ficar, se você não se incomodar – o moreno corrigiu, corado.   
  
\- você tem que fazer o café – falou o demônio, tentando lembrar o humano de que ele não tinha tanto tempo assim para gastar deitado.   
  
Stiles era um demônio. Aquele tempo no mundo humano ele poderia, muito bem, gastar intercalando entre vagabundar e treinar. Ele poderia simplesmente apenas deitar e só se levantar quando algum demônio o encontrasse ou ele sentisse extrema fome. Afinal, ele era um demônio. Não pertencia a aquele mundo. Estava preso ao mundo de Derek por seu livro. Assim que o mesmo fosse queimado ele retornaria ao mundo dos demônios, onde aí, sim, ele teria que decidir o que fazer da vida. Mas Derek não. O moreno de olhos verdes era um humano. Pertencia àquele mundo e não poderia passar o tempo como Stiles. A sociedade humana era regida de formas diferentes das formas da sociedade do Inferno. Derek, como um adulto, tinha que seguir essas regras com mais vigor e rigidez do que qualquer jovem e criança. Ele não poderia ser tão inconsequente nesse torneio, já que, assim que o mesmo terminasse, ele iria permanecer ali.   
  
\- ainda são cinco e meia. Posso ficar por um tempo – argumentou o moreno de olhos verdes ouvindo o castanho suspirar.   
  
\- está mais tranquilo? – questionou o demônio vendo o humano pensar por um tempo procurando entender do que ele falava.   
  
\- ah, sobre Laura? – indagou Derek recebendo um meneio de cabeça como resposta.   
  
\- eu acho que sim. Quer dizer, pelo menos não estou desesperado, como ontem. Aquilo que você me disse me ajudou muito – respondeu o humano vendo o castanho, que continuava deitado de costas para si, lhe fitando por sobre o ombro, sorrir minimamente em sua direção.   
  
\- que bom que você entendeu – disse o castanho e o moreno franziu o cenho em sua direção.   
  
\- você está bem? – questionou o Hale ao notar como o parceiro parecia estar mais evasivo.   
  
\- estou – respondeu Stiles voltando a dar as costas por completo para o humano.   
  
Derek voltou a franzir o cenho, estranhando a resposta rápida do outro, sem nenhum questionamento novo, nem argumentação. Stiles não estava bem. Ele conseguia ver isso. O castanho estava deitado por tempo demais, calado por tempo demais e não havia lhe questionado nada, algo bastante incomum. O moreno ergueu a cabeça e notou os pés unidos do castanho, como se um abraçasse o outro. Algo estava errado com o outro. O problema não era apenas saber o que havia de errado com o seu parceiro, como também como questionar aquilo para o mesmo. Suspirando, o Hale apenas se deitou, voltando a abraçar o castanho.   
  
\- eu... – o castanho murmurou, cortando a chance de Derek lhe questionar algo.   
  
\- não fui honesto com você – ditou o Stilinski, chamando a atenção do moreno, que se colocou sobre um dos braços para fitar o outro.   
  
\- do que está falando? – questionou Derek, confuso.   
  
\- eu menti sobre dormir pouco – ditou o castanho antes de se virar, se colocando de peito para cima, encarando o teto.   
  
\- e por que fez isso? – indagou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho suspirar.   
  
\- porque eu não gosto de falar sobre isso – respondeu o demônio enquanto olhava para o parceiro pelo canto dos olhos.   
  
\- então você o quê? Se força a ficar acordado? – inquiriu Derek vendo o outro lamber os lábios nervoso.   
  
\- sim. Eu evito dormir – ditou o castanho e o moreno lhe fitou surpreso.   
  
Stiles passava dias acordado. Para se manter daquele jeito, ele deveria ter um bom motivo para evitar dormir. Pois somente uma grande força de vontade para lhe manter acordado por dias sem nunca vacilar. Mas algo lhe preocupava com isso. Não apenas a saúde do demônio. Por trás de toda força de vontade havia um objetivo em mente. Qual seria o objetivo de Stiles que o fazia ficar dias sem ter noite de sono alguma?   
  
\- por que faz isso? Digo, por que evita dormir? Algo acontece quando você dorme? – indagou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho de olhos claros menear positivamente.   
  
\- eu... sempre sonho com os meus pais – respondeu o castanho ignorando o moreno e passando a encarar o teto, com seriedade.   
  
\- vocês brigam? – indagou Derek vendo o outro menear positivamente.   
  
\- brigar é até engraçado de se falar – o Stilinski sorriu, aliviando um pouco a preocupação de Derek, que pensava que o outro iria corrigir o brigar por lutar.   
  
\- Eles sempre me matam – corrigiu o castanho e o sorriso nos lábios de Derek morreu.   
  
\- m-matar? Tipo... – o moreno não sabia como explicar a sua dúvida sem parecer algo pesado de se falar quando se tratava de pais e filhos.   
  
\- do tipo arrancar a minha cabeça ou esmagar o meu coração com as próprias mãos – completou Stiles, não vendo o humano ao seu lado tomar um olhar indignado.   
  
Derek não era nenhum expert no Inferno ou nos demônios, mas ele sabia que instintos paternos eram uma linguagem universal. Não importava o lugar, não importava a espécie, os pais iriam proteger os seus filhos. Mas, pelo que ele via, os pais de Stiles não pareciam conhecer aquela linguagem. O modo como o demônio parecia abalado com aquele assunto era a prova de que, talvez, aquilo não fosse só paranoia do castanho.   
  
\- ontem, pela noite... eu dormi – ditou o Stilinski surpreendendo o Hale.   
  
\- e aí? – questionou Derek vendo o outro suspirar pesado.   
  
\- eles apareceram... mataram você, na minha frente, enquanto eu não podia fazer nada. Depois de matarem você, eles me mataram – respondeu o demônio ainda encarando o teto com seriedade.   
  
\- foi só um pesadelo, Stiles. Você não precisa se privar de dormir por causa disso – o moreno de olhos verdes tentando amenizar os sentimentos pesados que o castanho provavelmente estava sentindo.   
  
\- não dá. É tudo tão... assustador. Eu nunca quero dormir com medo de os encontrar de novo. – explicou o castanho olhando para o humano, o vendo não saber o que responder.   
  
\- eu já tentei. Tentei ignorar os pesadelos, tentei me forçar a ter sonhos bons. Mas é sempre a mesma coisa. Está tudo maravilhoso, tudo bem, quando do nada eles entram matando todo mundo que conheço – ditou o Stilinski, voltando a encarar o teto.   
  
\- sem contar que... eu já perdi o controle de mim, uma vez. Tudo por causa desses pesadelos. Eu não consegui controlar o medo e a raiva que sentia – falou enquanto tomava um olhar tristonho.   
  
\- e o que aconteceu? – indagou Derek vendo o parceiro fechar os olhos, suspirando.   
  
\- coisas ruins – respondeu o castanho enquanto flashes de demônios desconhecidos surgiram em sua mente, todos com medo e alguns somados a ódio.   
  
\- você pode falar comigo, se isso for lhe ajudar – falou o Hale, receoso.   
  
\- eu prefiro esquecer a conversar – ditou o Stilinski movendo a mão no ar, como se houvesse algo no ar que ele quisesse acariciar.   
  
\- tentar esquecer nem sempre é bom, sabia? A gente não esquece, só... ignora – disse o moreno de olhos verdes e o castanho o fitou.   
  
\- como assim? – questionou Stiles vendo o outro suspirar e se deitar ao seu lado, também olhando para o teto.   
  
\- quando os meus pais morreram. Eu quis esquecer. Quis esquecer da morte deles, quis esquecer da dor que aquilo causava aos meus parentes. Mas tudo o que consegui foi criar intrigas com o meu tio, que desapareceu, e problemas para as minhas irmãs e para mim – Derek parecia realmente pensativo enquanto encarava o teto.   
  
Ele se lembrava perfeitamente do adolescente problemático que ele se tornou devido a dor que sentia com a perda dos pais. Derek realmente havia aprontado muito. Foi pego vandalizando, quase reprovou um ano na escola, além de quase ter se juntado com pessoas de má índole, apenas para tentar esquecer do vazio em seu peito. No entanto, Laura conseguiu lhe puxar de volta para a realidade. A discussão que tiveram no dia em que ela flagrou o rapaz vandalizando com alguns adolescentes que, posteriormente, se tornaram mulas devido ao envolvimento com as drogas, havia lhe feito acordar para a vida.   
  
\- a vida tem dessas, sabe? Esses altos e baixos. Às vezes você perde e fica com um vazio no peito, mas depois você ganha e tudo volta a ficar bom – falou o moreno de olhos verdes antes de virar o rosto para encarar o demônio, que lhe fitava com atenção.   
  
Stiles sorriu ladino, rindo de alguma piada interna, a qual Derek ficou curioso em saber o que significava.   
  
\- o quê? – indagou vendo o castanho lhe fitar ainda com um sorriso no rosto.   
  
\- acho que entendi porque o livro escolheu você. Nós dois temos a vida um tanto fodida – brincou o demônio, se colocando de lado, novamente, e o humano ao seu lado gargalhou.   
  
\- agora faz sentido – riu o moreno, enquanto encarava o outro negar com a cabeça, rindo das próprias palavras.   
  
E, novamente, o silencio se instalou. Não um silêncio incomodo, como deveria se esperar. Era algo natural, suave. Eles não precisavam falar para saber que o outro estava ali, que estavam bem, que tudo estava bem. Os olhos verdes se encontraram com os castanhos. E então, aquela mesma sensação estranha da noite passada voltou para ambos. Eles sentiam uma necessidade totalmente estranha da atenção do outro. Um desejo de sentir o toque em si, de poder tocar o outro. Aquilo era totalmente confuso para ambos.   
  
Derek se perguntava se seria estranho demais segurar o braço do outro, acariciar o mesmo. Se questionava se seria intimidade demais. Ele temia afastar o demônio de si. Temia que o mesmo rejeitasse e começasse a evitar a sua pessoa. Já Stiles, se questionava por que raios estava sentindo aquelas coisas estranhas, nunca antes sentidas por si. Ele queria poder fazer aquilo que sentia vontade de fazer, mas humanos eram complicados demais para si. Ele não sabia como Derek iria reagir e aquilo o preocupava.   
  
O moreno de olhos verdes sentiu o rosto esquentar quando notou a aproximação repentina do castanho. Stiles se inclinava na direção do humano, lentamente. O seu cérebro gritava para que ele parasse com aquilo, mas o seu corpo não lhe obedecia. Quando a mão do demônio tocou o torso do humano, o moreno tremeu levemente com o toque dos dedos finos e longos em seu peito desnudo. O homem lambeu os lábios, nervoso, antes de levar a sua mão a mão do castanho. E foi com a mão sobre a mão do demônio, que Derek levou um susto quando o despertador começou a apitar freneticamente, chamando a atenção dos dois. Envergonhados, os dois evitavam olhar um para o outro, enquanto Stiles se afastava, se repreendendo mentalmente.   
  
\- você tem que levantar – ditou o mais baixo, enquanto se erguia.   
  
\- é... é bom – murmurou Derek, seguindo o castanho no ato, antes de começar a seguir para o banheiro do quarto.   
  
Durante o banho, o Hale se questionou o que diabos estava acontecendo consigo. Quer dizer, ele nunca havia sentido atração por homens antes. Era óbvio, para ele que estava começando a gostar de Stiles. Ele estava começando a se sentir estranho ao lado do castanho, como se estivesse voltando a ser adolescente. Eram tanta confusão em sua cabeça, tantas perguntas e o seu corpo começava a fazer coisas sem que ele pensasse. Derek se sentia um adolescente apaixonado.   
  
\- eu vou me foder muito – murmurou, pensativo, enquanto desligava o chuveiro.   
  
O Hale saiu do banho, trocou-se em seu quarto, após o encontrar vazio, e seguiu para a cozinha. Enquanto preparava o café da manhã, Derek notou o demônio deitado no chão de sua sala. Ele corou ao se lembrar do ocorrido em sua cama. O humano sentia o peito formigar, como se a mão de Stiles ainda estivesse sobre ele. No mesmo instante, o moreno de olhos verdes se lembrou do modo inseguro que o castanho transpassava quando estavam deitados. Stiles, agora, transparecia calma e aparentava até mesmo estar dormindo. Não sabia se havia ajudado o parceiro, ou se Stiles apenas estava fingindo estar bem.   
  
\- meu Deus! A minha cabeça vai explodir! – exclamou Laura, adentrando a sala enquanto se apoiava na parede.   
  
\- ainda não entendo essa vontade súbita de se envenenar – ditou o castanho, ainda de olhos fechados e Derek sorriu.   
  
\- ah, qual é? É bom encher a cara de vez em quando – disse a mulher enquanto seguia para o balcão que separava a sala da cozinha.   
  
\- eu prefiro deitar – falou o castanho e a mulher franziu o cenho para o mesmo, antes de olhar para o irmão.   
  
\- ele não cansa de dormir, não? – questionou vendo o irmão negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- deixa ele – falou enquanto servia a morena com ovos mexidos e bacon.   
  
\- me diz que eu não surtei e fiz merda? – pediu a mulher encarando o irmão sorrir de canto.   
  
\- o que você se lembra de ontem? – inquiriu o moreno vendo a irmã mais velha suspirar e olhar para o nada pensativa.   
  
\- eu não me lembro de muita coisa. Não me lembro nem de como vim parar em sua casa. Só me lembro de... chegar no bar e pedir algumas bebidas para um barman gato – respondeu Laura para o completo alivio do moreno de olhos verdes, que sentiu um enorme peso de sair de suas costas.   
  
Stiles gargalhou alto, chamando a atenção dos dois irmãos.   
  
\- o David? – questionou o castanho e Derek riu com a menção de um dos nomes pelos quais Laura chamou o homem.   
  
\- você quis dizer o Tyler – ditou o Hale, sorrindo.   
  
\- isso, o Dylan – falou o Stilinski, ainda sorrindo.   
  
\- o Richard era um cara legal – brincou Derek vendo o castanho virar a cabeça para poder lhe fitar.   
  
\- quem não gosta do Doug? – indagou o demônio e os dois gargalharam quando viram Laura desviar o olhar de um para o outro.   
  
\- vocês dois estão bem? – questionou vendo o irmão se aproximar, ainda rindo.   
  
\- você chamou o “Barman gato” de pelo menos uns dez nomes diferentes – explicou Derek vendo a mais velha corar, levando as mãos ao rosto.   
  
\- eu não fiz isso – negou Laura, prontamente.   
  
\- fez, e foi muito engraçado! – exclamou Stiles, se lembrando brevemente de Laura brincar com suas nádegas, no elevador, enquanto chamava o barman por três nomes diferentes.   
  
\- só para avisar, a Cora disse para todo mundo almoçar lá em casa – disse o moreno vendo a irmã mais velha franzir o cenho.   
  
\- outro namorado? – questionou vendo o outro dar de ombros.   
  
\- ela não disse o motivo – respondeu vendo a mais velha levar um pedaço de bacon aos lábios.   
  
\- Stiles, já pode vir comer – falou o moreno e logo o castanho se ergueu em um salto.   
  
\- e quando vai se mudar? – questionou Laura vendo o irmão parar, ao sentar, e lhe fitar surpreso.   
  
\- é mesmo. Eu ainda tenho que arrumar as coisas. Acho que não vou trabalhar hoje para adiantar logo isso – disse o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo a irmã menear positivamente.   
  
\- é, bom. Porque aí você já leva algumas coisas para lá – ditou a Hale mais velha, vendo o outro menear positivamente.   
  
\- bom, eu já vou indo. Tentem não transar enquanto arrumam as coisas – ditou a mulher enquanto se levantava, parando brevemente para fechar os olhos tentando controlar a tontura que sentiu devido a ressaca.   
  
\- toma um remédio antes de sair – falou Derek vendo a irmã menear positivamente, antes de seguir para o banheiro, em busca do remédio.   
  
\- é bom avisar aos seus amigos que não vai trabalhar, hoje – disse Stiles aproveitando a saída de Laura para relaxar um pouco e permitir que suas presas saíssem.   
  
\- eu vou mandar uma mensagem quando acabar de comer – falou o Hale vendo a irmã surgir do corredor, com a bolsa embaixo do braço, enquanto penteava os cabelos.   
  
\- beijos, pombinhos. Estou atrasada – falou enquanto apertava o passo na direção da porta.   
  
Stiles relaxou quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Finalmente poderia ser ele mesmo. Era um pouco cansativo estar na presença de humanos desinformados. Ele tinha que se controlar com tudo, diferente do que ocorria quando ficavam apenas ele e Derek no apartamento. Ele tinha que tomar cuidado ao se oferecer para pegar a pilha do controle que caiu embaixo do sofá, para não acabar tirando o mesmo do chão com uma só mão, se concentrar em controlar o corpo ao comer. Um verdadeiro teste de autocontrole.   
  
Derek riu baixinho quando o castanho suspirou aliviado, enquanto os seus olhos ficavam vermelhos. O demônio parecia se cobrar demais para se passar por um humano qualquer na frente de suas irmãs e do seus amigos.   
  
\- vamos ter que comprar roupas para você – lembrou Derek, se recordando brevemente de que o castanho aparentava usar a mesma roupa a semana toda, mas ele sabia que Stiles vestia uma enquanto a outra secava, mas Laura, Cora e seus amigos, não.   
  
Aquilo poderia chamar a atenção e ele não gostaria que todo o esforço que o castanho fazia fosse por água abaixo. Stiles parecia realmente determinado em não exibir o mundo do qual fazia parte para outros humanos. Stiles ergueu o olhar, confuso, antes de olhar para a camisa que vestia.   
  
\- o que tem de errado com as minhas roupas? – questionou Stiles vendo o humano erguer uma sobrancelha em sua direção.   
  
\- nada. É só que você precisa de mais roupas – respondeu Derek vendo o demônio suspirar.   
  
\- eu não preciso de roupas. Posso me virar com as que tenho ou me virar com as de sua esposa até você se livrar delas – ditou o castanho vendo o humano a sua frente suspirar.   
  
\- eu não vou deixar você viver desse jeito – argumentou o moreno de olhos verdes.   
  
\- e eu não vou deixar que tenha gastos desnecessários comigo. Eu não preciso de mais roupas do que as que já tenho – argumentou Stiles cruzando os braços diante do peito e se recostando na cadeira completamente.   
  
Derek iria argumentar, mas fora calado pelo som da campainha. Instantaneamente, o moreno de olhos verdes se ergueu e caminhou na direção do corredor. Não era necessário dizer que aquela discussão não estava acabada. O olhar determinado de um para o outro era o suficiente para dizer que haviam mais argumentos a serem ditos e rebatidos. O Hale não demorou em alcançar a porta, abrindo a mesma sem olhar quem estava do outro lado.   
  
\- o que esqueceu dessa vez? – questionou enquanto abria a porta.   
  
Ele lançava um olhar entediado para o corredor, esperando a imagem de sua irmã surgir no lugar da porta, no entanto não era apenas uma pessoa que se encontrava do outro lado da porta. A expressão de Derek mudou de puro tédio para nervosismo puro. Ele fora pego de surpresa e completamente desarmado. Ver Aiden e Ethan tão perto de si, estando ele sem o livro e em um lugar apertado como o corredor do seu apartamento era de fazer as suas pernas tremerem.   
  
\- vocês – o homem cuspiu em ódio, antes de ser surpreendido pelas pernas de Stiles, que passaram por cima de si quando o castanho avançou pelo corredor com velocidade e saltou, para poder lhe defender de qualquer ameaça.   
  
Os pés do castanho se dirigiram para os rostos dos gêmeos, que pararam o golpe com uma mão cada um. Derek se quer pensou em ficar para ajudar o castanho. Ele apenas correu para o quarto, se focando em pegar o livro, deixando que Stiles enfrentasse os gêmeos até lá, perdendo o momento em que o mesmo fora jogado para o outro lado do corredor, parando no centro da sala. Quando Derek chegou na sala com o livro na mão, Stiles apontou com a mesma para a porta e Derek se preparou para invocar a primeira magia, fazendo o livro brilhar.   
  
\- Ra...   
  
\- não queremos lutar – a voz conhecida por ambos alcançou os seus ouvidos, antes de Ethan e Aiden darem um passo para o lado, revelando um rapaz de pele morena e rosto um tanto quadrado.   
  
\- Danny – murmurou Derek assim que viu o livro azul debaixo do braço do humano.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- e então? – questionou o ruivo de cabelos cacheados enquanto encarava a dupla a sua frente lhe fitar com dor.   
  
A mulher estava ferida nos braços e nas pernas devido aos golpes que haviam lhe acertado de raspão. O gelo poderia ser algo bem perigoso quando usado corretamente. A prova disso eram os vários cristais pontudos espalhados pelo local e a destruição causada por todos eles. O ruivo possuía ataques de gelo bem fortes. Pareciam tão resistentes quanto os de um demônio que controlava a terra poderia ter. Aquilo as deixava nervosas ao mesmo tempo em que inflava o peito do rapaz de orgulho.   
  
\- vocês vão me deixar queimar o livro, ou eu vou ter que fazer isso do jeito mais divertido? – questionou vendo a garota morena, de braços abertos diante da humana que carregava o livro da mesma, rosnar em fúria.   
  
\- você disse que iria deixar essa gente em paz – acusou a garota vendo o mais velho lhe fitar com desdém.   
  
\- e eu vou. Quando eles morrerem vão ficar em paz – ditou o rapaz enquanto ergueu o indicador no ar e o humano atrás de si sorriu.   
  
\- não pode matar eles! – apontou a demônio ainda em sua posição de escudo vivo.   
  
\- não posso, é? – questionou o demônio e o humano atrás de si ergueu um pouco o livro, apontando com o mesmo para a garota e a mulher.   
  
\- **_GIKORU_** – o humano invocou e, no mesmo instante, o seu parceiro abriu a boca e mais cristais de gelo foram disparados na direção da garota.   
  
A morena gritou de dor quando todos os cristais começaram a perfurar o seu corpo. Ela queria sair, queria fugir, mas a perna de sua parceira estava debilitada por cristais parecidos com os que agora lhe atingiam o corpo. A humana abaixada se viu desesperada quando a sua parceira começou a ser atingida por aqueles cristais que pareciam fracos, mas eram bastante resistentes e dolorosos de se receber. O livro laranja brilhou nas mãos da mulher.   
  
\- **_ZAYSHIRU_** – a mulher invocou a sua magia e o corpo de sua parceira começou a brilhar, enquanto correntes elétricas percorriam todo o corpo da mais nova.   
  
\- isso outra vez! – reclamou o humano vendo o parceiro fechar a boca, cessando o ataque, assim que ele fechou o livro.   
  
\- sempre com esse escudo irritante. Você é uma inútil, Kira. Não serve para nada, além de proteger a si mesma. Se quer me acertou um ataque descente – ditou o ruivo, provocativo, vendo os olhos vermelhos da garota demônio serem direcionados para si, antes de a mesma rugir, e logo uma cauda laranja, assim como a energia que a cercava, surgiu e fora direcionada para si.   
  
O ruivo saltou desviando do ataque de curta distância da morena de livro laranja, vendo um rastro de eletricidade seguir a cauda da garota, gerada pelo escudo da mesma. A morena lhe encarava com fúria, enquanto os cristais de gelo que se encontravam presos em seu corpo eram destruídos por pontos de correntes elétricas   
  
\- você não presta, Mark. Você é uma vergonha! – ditou a adolescente ao mesmo tempo em que as suas feridas começavam a dar indícios de cura.   
  
\- você é apenas idiota demais para entender a situação em que se encontra, Kira. Você não presta para ser Rainha. Apenas desista e me deixe queimar o seu livro – ditou o rapaz suspirando e uma leve neblina escapou por entre os seus lábios.   
  
\- nunca! – exclamou a garota enquanto encarava o seu adversário com fúria, ao mesmo tempo em que mais algumas caudas surgiam a partir do escudo moldado ao seu corpo.   
  
\- então tudo bem. Mas lembre-se: foi você que pediu – ditou o ruivo enquanto dava as costas para a garota, que o fitou confusa.   
  
\- o que vai fazer? – questionou vendo o mais alto dar de ombros.   
  
\- vou matar aquelas pessoas – respondeu olhando para a garota por sobre os ombros a vendo lhe fitar com surpresa.   
  
\- Mark, não faça isso! – ordenou a morena vendo o ruivo sorrir ladino, ainda lhe fitando por sobre o ombro.   
  
\- e quem vai me impedir? – questionou Mark vendo a mais baixa cerrar os punhos, indignada.   
  
Ele conhecia Kira há anos. Eram quase melhores amigos no Inferno. O jovem sabia que a garota era do tipo altruísta. Qualquer coisa que Kira pudesse fazer para impedir a morte de alguém inocente, ela faria. Mesmo que isso custasse a única chance dela de se tornar a nova rainha do inferno. No entanto, mesmo que Kira lhe entregasse o livro dela por vontade própria, ele iria matar aquelas pessoas. O seu humano queria algumas delas mortas pelo que lhe fora feito no passado, então ele o ajudaria naquilo. Fora o acordo entre eles para que Pierce se tornasse a sua dupla, ele o ajudaria em sua vingança e o humano lhe ajudaria no torneio.   
  
Uma troca simples e válida.   
  
Kira olhava para o seu ex-amigo a sua frente com dor. Ela não entendia o que havia ocorrido com Mark. No Inferno, ele era um rapaz tão doce e companheiro, desejado como pretendente por tantas pessoas de sua idade e como companhia para aventuras nas florestas do reino, devido a sua habilidade com gelo. No entanto, ali, na sua frente, não existia essa personalidade doce e camarada. Mark possuía a mesma imagem, mas a sua personalidade, agora, era a de um maníaco oportunista. Ela cerrou o punho, irritada. A morena teria que entregar o seu livro. Olhando para a sua parceira, que se encontrava levemente debilitada, Kira sentiu vontade de chorar. Elas não iriam conseguir salvar as pessoas daquele teatro.   
  
\- me desculpe – pediu a morena mais nova, vendo a humana lhe fitar surpresa.   
  
\- **_ZERUSEN_** – uma voz masculina chamou a atenção de todos.   
  
Mark olhou para o lado, sendo surpreendido quando dois punhos metálicos lhe atingiram a face, lhe jogando para trás. Kira assistiu, surpresa, o inimigo que ela não havia conseguido acertar golpes que dessem muito dano ser jogado para longe em um único ataque. Mark girou no chão, algumas vezes, o que danificou a sua roupa de grife, que apresentou alguns rasgos devido ao atrito com o solo. Quando ele, enfim, conseguiu controlar os movimentos do seu corpo, o rapaz se colocou de quatro, empurrando o solo com a mão para poder ficar de pé, deslizando pelo asfalto, abaixado, se preparando para qualquer ataque que viesse a seguir.   
  
Kira e Mark assistiram, surpresos, os punhos metálicos voarem acima deles, com velocidade, fazendo manobras no ar, antes de retornarem para os braços de uma garota de cabelos louros longos. A garota usava uma roupa parecida com uma de ginástica na cor cinza, colada ao seu corpo, com detalhes em vermelho. Mark franziu o cenho, se questionando se aquilo havia realmente acontecido. Ele não estava realmente crendo que havia levado um golpe daquela garota. Já Kira, não estava crendo que aquele ataque era do demônio com roupa que moldava o corpo perfeitamente.   
  
\- Malia? – murmurou Kira, ainda surpresa, vendo quando os punhos metálicos liberaram fumaça quando se conectaram com os cotovelos da loura, que ergueu os braços assim que os mesmos estavam em seu corpo novamente.   
  
\- você quer alguém para lhe impedir? Então que tal ela? – questionou o humano segurando o livro cinzento da loura de braços com cobertura metálica, que bateu os punhos com força uma vez, gerando faíscas do impacto entre os dois.   
  



	30. Gentil

\- você quer alguém para lhe impedir? Então que tal ela? – questionou o humano segurando o livro cinzento da loura de braços com cobertura metálica, que bateu os punhos com força uma vez, gerando faíscas do impacto entre os dois.   
  
Mark olhou surpreso para o homem de cabelos negros e terno, o qual segurava o livro cinzento, fechado, com apenas uma mão, enquanto a outra se encontrava no bolso, elegantemente. Aquele homem exalava calmaria e controle, o que irritou o demônio ruivo mais ainda. Aquilo significava que o homem estava lhe subestimando, o que lhe irritava e muito. Ele era um demônio forte. Poderia não ser forte o suficiente para enfrentar alguém como os príncipes sozinho. No entanto, ele era forte o suficiente para brincar com Malia e Kira ao mesmo tempo. Então, por que raios aquele homem lhe subestimava? Malia não havia falado de si para ele?   
  
\- quem? Malia?! – questionou Mark enquanto voltava a se aproximar de seu humano, enquanto ria.   
  
\- não me conte piadas em um momento como esse, humano. Posso cuidar dela com apenas uma mão. A Malia é tão fraca que só possui uma magia no Inferno e mesmo assim mal consegue a executar normalmente sem cair no chão, tonta. Então, me responda: como raios ela vai me impedir? – indagou o ruivo, sorrindo ladino na direção do humano de terno, que acariciou os cabelos louros da demônio ao seu lado, após retirar a mão do bolso.   
  
\- vá - ditou o moreno e a loura desapareceu da visão dos humanos, se tornando um vulto que retornou a ser visto corretamente quando se chocou com o demônio ruivo, que imitou a sua investida.   
  
As palmas das mãos se chocaram e os dedos se entrelaçaram quando os dois demônios se alcançaram, passando a medir força um com o outro. Malia fazia força extrema, enquanto Mark sorria, ao perceber que a loura já havia chegado ao máximo de sua força. Aos poucos, o ruivo foi forçando a loura para baixo, a fazendo se ajoelhar. O ruivo abriu a boca, indicando ao seu parceiro que era o momento de o mesmo invocar a sua primeira magia. No entanto, quando Malia se ajoelhou completamente, a garota sorriu, surpreendendo Mark. Kira viu o livro cinzento brilhar, enquanto o humano que o carregava se aproximava de si calmamente.   
  
\- **_ZERUSEN_** – o moreno invocou a magia novamente e logo Mark se viu surpreso quando os braços da loura, na região dos cotovelos, liberou uma leve fumaça, antes de se desprenderem do corpo da garota e passarem a avançar para os céus. Mark sorriu, sabendo muito bem o que a outra queria fazer.   
  
\- hunf, tola como sempre – ditou enquanto abria as mãos, desenlaçando os dedos dos da adversária.   
  
No entanto, diferente do esperado, as suas mãos não se afastaram dos punhos metálicos. O aperto em suas mãos era, literalmente, de mãos de ferro, que lhe prendiam muito bem. A propulsão gerada pelas chamas no final dos projéteis surpreendeu o ruivo quando se tornou forte o suficiente para lhe erguer do chão. Os projeteis de ferro passaram a girar no ar, fazendo o ruivo girar sobre o próprio eixo enquanto ganhavam altitude. Com os braços, agora sem a sua proteção metálica, a loura apontou com os mesmos para o chão e logo os projeteis fizeram uma volta no ar, antes de se dirigirem para o chão, assustando Mark quando a sua cabeça fora apontada para o asfalto do estacionamento.   
  
O ruivo gemeu de dor quando sentiu a sua coluna se quebrar com o impacto. Para completar o golpe, Malia não o libertou do seu agarre. A loura apontou com as mãos para o humano do demônio, que se viu surpreso quando o parceiro passou a ser arrastado pelo asfalto enquanto os braços metálicos voavam em sua direção. Kira assistiu, surpresa, os braços metálicos soltarem Mark, que voou até o humano, quase acertando o mesmo, antes de retornarem para os braços de Malia. A loura deu alguns passos para a frente, se colocando entre a dupla adversária e Kira e a sua humana ferida, assim como o humano de Malia, que deu as costas para a luta, se focando nas duas mulheres feridas.   
  
\- vocês estão bem? – questionou o moreno vendo a demônio se colocar entre ele e a sua humana com determinação no olhar.   
  
\- está tudo bem. Não queremos o seu livro nem nada do tipo – disse o homem, mas Kira não pareceu relaxar, muito menos acreditar em suas palavras.   
  
\- está tudo bem – respondeu a humana.   
  
\- a minha perna só foi cortada algumas vezes. Eu só preciso de um tempo – disse a mulher vendo o homem a sua frente sorrir em sua direção.   
  
\- estou aliviado. Quando Malia disse estar sentindo uma batalha, eu fiquei preocupado com o que poderia acontecer. Afinal, Tóquio costuma ser bem movimentada, às vezes – ditou o homem vendo a mulher sorrir minimamente, enquanto meneava em concordância.   
  
\- por que atacou agora? Por que não esperou ele queimar o meu livro? – indagou Kira, um tanto irritada, vendo o homem franzir o cenho em sua direção.   
  
\- do jeito que fala, parece até que queria ter o livro queimado – comentou o homem e a morena de olhos vermelhos se viu surpresa quando encontrou coerência nas palavras do humano.   
  
\- por que nos ajuda? É isso o que quero saber. Todas as duplas só querem queimar os livros umas das outras. É a regra do torneio – ditou a demônio de roupas rasgadas, vendo o humano franzir o cenho novamente, confuso.   
  
\- existe alguma regra que diga que uma dupla não pode ajudar outra? – indagou o homem vendo a garota se tornar pensativa após ser surpreendida por suas palavras.   
  
O humano estava tão concentrado nas duas mulheres a sua frente, que nem se importou em olhar para Mark e o seu parceiro. Quando o demônio com magias de gelo se ergueu, o mesmo não pensou duas vezes, apenas abriu a boca e o seu humano entendeu o recado. O livro azul brilhou, chamando a atenção de Kira, que olhou na direção da luta, vendo as costas de Malia e, um tanto distante, o brilho azul ao lado da mesma. Mark iria, finalmente, atacar.   
  
\- ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! – gritou a morena apontando para Mark.   
  
\- **_ZERUSEN_** –   
  
O humano surpreendeu a dupla a sua frente, assim como a dupla adversária, quando invocou a magia, sem se quer se virar para ver se era necessário. Malia abriu uma das mãos, antes de disparar o projetil metálico no adversário, que invocou a magia novamente, apenas para ver os cristais sendo quebrados pela palma aberta do metal que voava sem sua direção. Os cristais de gelo não eram efetivos, mas pelo menos conseguiram atrasar o projetil para que Pierce corresse para o lado, antes de Mark, ainda disparando gelo da boca, imitar o seu ato. No entanto, os cristais foram acabar no chão, quando algo lhe puxou a perna, lhe erguendo do chão novamente.   
  
\- mas o quê? – questionou enquanto via a outra luva metálica segurar o seu pé, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe erguia.   
  
\- PIERCE, A SEGUNDA! – gritou enquanto mirava na ponta da luva, por onde saia fogo.   
  
\- **_FRIZZUDO_** – Pierce obedeceu e Mark cuspiu no projetil que lhe segurava o tornozelo, vendo o mesmo congelar por completo, perdendo a propulsão e a força.   
  
Com o outro pé, Mark chutou o braço congelado, quebrando o mesmo em pequenos cristais de gelo, que brilhavam ao cair, gerando um sorriso orgulhoso no ruivo. O rapaz caiu abaixado, após girar no ar. Malia moveu o braço, fazendo o outro projétil seguir na direção do ruivo, que cuspiu novamente, acertando o punho metálico, que congelou, antes de cair no chão e virar pó, para em seguida derreter.   
  
\- vocês de Erathus são mesmo os mais irritantes – ditou o rapaz vendo a mais nova lhe fitar com seriedade.   
  
_“Impossível! Ele disparou a magia sem se quer olhar para a luta”_   
  
Pensava Kira, surpresa com o humano a sua frente, que só então se virou para encarar a dupla adversária. A sua humana fitava o homem com igual surpresa, vendo o mesmo caminhar normalmente até a parceira, que não dava as costas para a luta por um segundo, se quer. Elas estavam perplexas. As duas nunca viram um humano fazer aquilo, antes. A atenção para o disparo de magias sempre fora mutua em todas as batalhas que presenciaram e participaram. Era necessário se quisesse usar a magia certa contra qualquer coisa que viesse. Mas aquele humano simplesmente pronunciou a magia sem se quer saber o que viria da outra dupla.   
  
\- fiquem aqui e se protejam. Deixem esses dois com a gente – ditou o homem enquanto se colocava atrás de sua parceira.   
  
\- e agora? Os seus brinquedinhos foram quebrados. O que vai usar, hein? – indagou Mark vendo a dupla adversária não expressar nada com as suas palavras.   
  
\- agora? – indagou Malia vendo a dupla adversária ainda sorrir vitoriosa.   
  
\- ainda não. Pegue algo para usar contra ele – respondeu o moreno e a loura meneou, seguindo até uma placa e a arrancando do chão com facilidade.   
  
\- certo – disse a garota batendo a ponta ligada ao concreto no chão, quebrando o resto do mesmo que se encontrava preso na barra de ferro.   
  
\- é sério isso? – perguntou Mark vendo a dupla adversária sorrir ladina.   
  
\- acabe com ele – ordenou o humano e a demônio começou a caminhar lentamente na direção do demônio com poderes de gelo.   
  
\- **_Frizzudo_** – Pierce invocou a sua segunda magia e um disparo pequeno saiu da boca de Mark e atingiu o chão.   
  
No mesmo instante, uma trilha de cristais de gelo começou a seguir na direção de Malia, que rapidamente se esquivou do ataque. Ela só não esperava que o ataque continuasse seguindo até o seu parceiro. No entanto, o humano era esperto. No momento em que a magia adversária fora invocada e lançada no chão, o moreno imaginou que aquele tipo de coisa fosse ocorrer. Ele já havia ordenado para que Kira ajudasse a humana a se afastar, enquanto ele corria na mesma direção de que Malia. Assim que a magia seguiu o humano, Kira parou de carregar a humana, olhando na direção do gelo. Quando a garota demônio iria alertar ao humano o mesmo saltou uma bicicleta estacionada ali perto, fazendo a mesma congelar e o gelo parar de o seguir.   
  
\- ele é bom – murmurou a sua parceira vendo o homem voltar a ficar de pé com classe.   
  
\- Malia! – exclamou o humano e Mark fora surpreendido quando sentiu uma intenção violenta atrás de si.   
  
Ele teve tempo, apenas de virar, levemente, o pescoço na direção de suas costas, podendo ver a garota que ele tanto desprezava o surpreendendo por trás com os seus olhos vermelhos e o bastão de ferro. Mark conseguiu se abaixar em tempo de não ser atingido pelo bastão de ferro, mas Malia chutou as suas costas o derrubando no chão. A garota girou o bastão na mão, habilidosamente, o preparando para abaixar a parte em que continha a placa de permitido estacionar nas costas do demônio e as cortando com a sua força. Contudo, Mark a impediu, colocando a sola do sapato no corpo do bastão, parando o golpe.   
  
\- filha da mãe – rosnou o ruivo antes de usar o outro pé para chutar a lateral do bastão, fazendo o mesmo ser desviado para o lado, desequilibrando Malia, minimamente, quando o golpe dela continuou a trajetória rumo ao chão.   
  
\- você não vai queimar mais livro nenhum – falou a mais baixa vendo o mais alto rolar para a frente, saindo do seu alcance momentaneamente.   
  
A garota demônio girou no próprio eixo, manuseando o bastão habilidosamente, novamente, acertando o mesmo na mão do humano de Mark, fazendo o livro do adversário escapar da mão de Pierce, caindo no chão. Malia girou o bastão novamente, erguendo os braços e se preparando para perfurar o livro azul com o bastão, mas assim que o golpe fora dado, o livro sumiu quando Mark passou por si com velocidade. O ruivo pegou o próprio livro e o levou ao seu humano, enquanto o mesmo corria para longe.   
  
\- você pensa que uma inútil como você vai conseguir destruir o meu livro tão facilmente? Não vai conseguir nada sem superar as minhas magias – ditou o ruivo e logo o seu humano já estava segurando o livro com a outra mão.   
  
\- **_GIKORU_** – Pierce invocou e Mark fez questão de mirar no humano de Malia.   
  
Os cristais de gelo voaram com as suas pontas afiadas direcionadas para o moreno, que correu para o lado. Mark o seguiu, até que Malia se colocou entre eles, girando o bastão em sua mão com força tentando desviar a maior parte dos cristais, para que o seu humano não fosse pego por nenhum. Ignorando a dor, a loura recebeu uma parte dos cristais em seu corpo. Os dedos, peito, abdômen, rosto da garota foram atingidos. Ela não conseguia manusear aquilo rápido o suficiente para impedir que todos os cristais passassem.   
  
\- Malia. Não se foque em mim. Foque nele – ordenou o moreno asiático e a loura parou de girar o bastão, saltando para o lado, usando o bastão de apoio no solo para conseguir se afastar ainda mais.   
  
Pierce intensificou a magia, fazendo a duração da mesma se estender, enquanto Mark mudava de alvo. O humano havia se escondido atrás de um carro, enquanto a demônio começava a se movimentar no local, fugindo do ataque do adversário. A garota de cabelos louros corria de um lado para o outro, sempre esquivando-se dos cristais usando o bastão. Toda vez que queria retornar pelo caminho que veio, a loura colocava o bastão em pé e usava o mesmo para saltar os cristais, o que chamava a atenção de Kira.   
  
\- por que ela fica indo e voltando? – indagou a morena vendo a luta continuar daquela forma estranha.   
  
\- ela... está evitando se aproximar de nós, humanos – respondeu a humana de cabelos pretos vendo o modo como a loura lutava de forma cautelosa.   
  
\- Malia? Lutando de forma inteligente? – questionou Kira, surpresa.   
  
\- você a conhece? – perguntou a mulher vendo a parceira menear positivamente.   
  
\- nós... estudamos juntas no Inferno. Malia... não é a melhor aluna, muito menos a melhor lutadora – respondeu Kira enquanto se lembrava vagamente de algumas coisas que ocorreram em seu mundo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_\- vamos lá! Em fila única! – exclamou o professor de cabelos louros penteados para trás. _  
  
_Os alunos da turma estavam causando um completo caos no campo de treinamento. Era difícil lidar com crianças elétricas que estavam começando a descobrir os seus poderes. Ele era um bom professor que conseguia, muito bem, manter os seus alunos na linha. Mas, durante as aulas de Treinamento Básico de Magia, era difícil de controlar qualquer demônio. Todos sempre ficavam muito animados em descobrir seus poderes e os exibir para os seus amigos e outros alunos. Ele não os criticava. Fizera o mesmo em sua infância. _  
  
_\- já fizeram a fila? Sem empurrar, crianças! – ditou o homem antes de os seus olhos se tornarem completamente azuis e ele erguer as mãos. _  
  
_Diante de todos os alunos, cobrindo metade do campo de treinamento, bonecos de neve surgiram no formato de vários tipos de criaturas. Os alunos se animaram com a habilidade do professor em criar gelo de várias formas ao mesmo tempo. O professor sorriu quando todos exclamaram ao ver, ao longe, um boneco enorme, musculoso, feito de gelo resistente e não de neve. O homem se aproximou da fila, olhando diretamente para um dos alunos. _  
  
_\- aquele ali, é um boneco que representa o nosso rei atual em sua forma de batalha. Quem conseguir quebrar aquele boneco com uma única magia vai ganhar um prémio. Sempre que acertarem aquele boneco e ele não quebrar, eu vou recuperar ele dos danos. Cada um dos outros bonecos valerá uma nota de dois a três pontos dependendo do tipo de gelo que ele é feito. Vocês só podem usar um único disparo ou rajada, dependendo da magia escolhida. Usem a magia que quiserem, mas apenas um disparo ou uma rajada – anunciou o professor, seguindo para Kira e parando na frente da garota, se abaixando para falar com um garoto louro a sua frente. _  
  
_\- você me lembra muito o seu pai – ditou o homem acariciando os cabelos do garoto, que se encolheu um pouco com o olhar sério de um dos garotos do começo da fila. Kira não conseguia se lembrar bem do garoto. Provavelmente era devido a magia do torneio de ocultar as lembranças envolvendo outro competidores que ainda não foram encontrados. _  
  
_\- vamos lá. Pode começar, Sam – ditou o professor e o garoto deu alguns passos à frente, mirando com a mão no boneco de gelo que representava o rei. _  
  
_Um arpão voou da mão do garoto na direção do rei, atravessando a cabeça de dois outros bonecos de neve, antes de acertar o peito do boneco de gelo e parar ali, preso pela ponta que não passou da metade da lâmina do arpão. Sam, revoltado, puxou o arpão de volta, e logo uma nevasca ocorreu acima do boneco do rei, o reconstruindo, enquanto os bonecos sem cabeça tinham as cabeças recuperadas. O garoto, revoltadíssimo, olhou indignado para o professor. _  
  
_\- Por que ele voltou a ter cabeça? – questionou Sam apontando para o boneco de neve. _  
  
_\- porque nós ainda temos mais alunos para tentar. Você sabe disso. Você conseguiu a sua pontuação. Portanto fique calmo, garoto – ditou o homem anotando algo em um pergaminho. _  
  
_\- o próximo – ditou o professor e logo uma garota se posicionou onde antes estava Sam. _  
  
_A garota não conseguiu destruir o rei com a sua magia de fogo, mas conseguiu destruir o peito de vários bonecos no trajeto, conseguindo uma pontuação maior do que a de Sam. O resto da aula seguiu da mesma maneira. Os alunos disparando as suas magias e o professor anotando os resultados, de todos, sempre reconstruindo os bonecos logo em seguida. Kira podia ouvir alguns alunos mais velhos, assistindo a aula prática e rindo bastante alto. Um deles era o príncipe Isaac, que era rodeado por todos, enquanto ele mantinha-se ereto, rindo, ao mesmo tempo em que a sua coroa refletia a luz do Sol. _  
  
_\- sua vez – ditou o professor e Kira se viu surpresa quando, ao desviar o olhar do príncipe Isaac para a própria aula, o garoto desconhecido se posicionar para disparar uma de suas magias. _  
  
_Assim que o garoto se colocou no local de disparo, todos os alunos deram dois passos para trás, se afastando do garoto o qual Kira não conseguia se lembrar. A única coisa que ela conseguia identificar, nele, era a coroa igual à coroa do príncipe com asas, que se encontrava afastado dos alunos que faziam a aula. O silêncio no grupo de Isaac indicou que todos queriam ver o resultado do jovem príncipe na aula. O garoto olhou para o professor, o vendo sorrir em sua direção, enquanto o garoto que o intimidara mais cedo lhe encarava com um sorriso vitorioso. O garoto ergueu a mão ao lado do corpo e a mesma pareceu ativar a sua magia, mas Kira não se lembrava de nada dessa parte, mas logo o jovem abaixou a mão. _  
  
_\- meu príncipe, mesmo que não queira, você precisa fazer a aula – ditou o professor e o garoto meneou positivamente. _  
  
_\- eu sei. Eu só mudei a magia – ditou o garoto abrindo a boca e logo uma luz forte bloqueou a visão de Kira, a impedindo de identificar a magia que o príncipe usava.. _  
  
_O príncipe mais novo rugiu e algo que Kira não conseguia lembrar voou na direção dos bonecos de neve, destruindo todos em seu caminho por completo, antes de acertar o boneco de gelo e o quebrar em pequenos cristais de gelo. A expressão de todos os alunos se tornou de pura surpresa, quando alguma ocorreu com a magia disparada. A inibição da memória de Kira cresceu, cobrindo todo o campo. Tudo o que ela pôde ver fora a destruição do resto dos bonecos de neve e tudo o que se encontrava no alcance de destruição da magia do príncipe. Isaac saltou de onde estava, abrindo as suas asas e voando na direção do professor e dos alunos. O professor ao ver o ataque de seu aluno voar em sua direção e na dos seus outros alunos, se colocou na frente do príncipe e ergueu uma barreira de gelo, mas a mesma fora quebrada pelo golpe da mão do príncipe, que golpeou o chão, fazendo algo como uma cúpula brotar do chão e engolir os alunos e o professor. Kira não conseguia identificar o tipo de magia do príncipe em suas lembranças. Devido a magia de bloqueio do torneio, ela via as magias do príncipe apenas como um clarão de luz, ou apenas uma nuvem sombria impossível de isentificar. _  
  
_Todos olharam surpresos para o escudo enorme ao seu redor. Eles se assustaram quando ouviram o som da magia do garoto se chocando contra o escudo. Assim que alguns segundos se passaram após o som do impacto entre as magias, o escudo sumiu, da mesma forma que surgiu: através do chão. O professor olhou ao redor, vendo todos os bonecos de neve atingidos e o rei destruído. Kira também olhou ao redor, vendo uma projeção das asas do príncipe Isaac girando diante do mesmo e dos amigos dele, como as hélices de um moinho girando em alta velocidade, os protegendo, enquanto traços da magia do outro príncipe estavam jogados no chão diante delas. _  
  
_\- nota máxima, creio eu – ditou o príncipe mais novo, olhando diretamente para o garoto que o encarou torto anteriormente, o vendo lhe encarar com seriedade. Seriedade esta que escondia o receio. _  
  
_\- sim. Nota máxima. – repetiu o professor enquanto olhava ao redor conferindo se nenhum de seus alunos se encontrava ferido. _  
  
_O homem reconstruiu os bonecos, enquanto os restos da magia do príncipe desapareciam em pó. O garoto se colocou ao lado do professor, mais afastado dos outros alunos, os quais não queriam se aproximar muito, no momento. O homem olhou no pergaminho, em sua mão, quem havia atingido a nota máxima além do príncipe, não encontrando ninguém. _  
  
_\- Kira – ditou o homem e a morena caminhou alguns passos e mirou com a mão em um boneco de neve. _  
  
_Uma corrente elétrica surgiu de suas costas, no formato de uma cauda, antes de ser disparada por sua mão, após percorrer o seu braço. A magia atravessou três bonecos de neve, derretendo o seu torso. O professor elogiou, mas alguns garotos riram. E então fora a vez dela. Malia. A garota se colocou em sua posição, antes de respirar fundo, nervosa. A loura abriu a boca, do mesmo jeito que o príncipe. Todos se surpreenderam quando uma magia grande começou a surgir do nada na frente do rosto da garota, sendo montada bloco por bloco rapidamente. Mas a surpresa virou graça quando Malia teve os olhos revirados e a magia se desfez em pó assim que a garota se desequilibrou e caiu para trás, deitada no chão. _  
  
_\- Malia! – exclamou o príncipe se aproximando correndo da garota, o que fez com que todos se afastassem. Alguns pararam de rir, mas outros permaneciam com as risadas. _  
  
_\- ela só está inconsciente – ditou o professor, suspirando. _  
  
_\- apenas vamos deixar ela descansar até que acorde – disse o homem e logo uma cama de neve surgiu embaixo da garota quando ele moveu a mão sobre o corpo da mesma. _  
  
_\- tinha que ser a retardada – um dos garotos fez piada e o príncipe o encarou com raiva. _  
  
_\- se continuar assim ela nunca vai conseguir se defender nem de uma criança – brincou uma garota ao lado do garoto, fazendo todos rirem. _  
  
_\- ela terá sorte se conseguir virar uma empregada – brincou Sam, rindo com os amigos. _  
  
_O príncipe rosnou, furioso. Um rosnado alto, grave, feroz. Não parecia um rosnado de uma criança de sua idade. Se parecia com o rosnado de um adulto. Um adulto bastante grande e forte. Aquilo fez com que todos recuassem, amedrontados. Assim que o príncipe iria avançar contra os garotos, uma luz azul o acertou e ele congelou em um boneco de gelo. Os alunos olharam para o professor, o vendo apontando a mão para o príncipe. _  
  
_\- bem que mereceu, seu mimado – ditou o garoto e logo o príncipe quebrou o gelo, assustando a todos novamente. _  
  
_O professor voltou a congelar o príncipe, deixando apenas a cabeça do mesmo descongelada, enquanto lançava gelo na boca dos três alunos que ofenderam a garota. O ato do professor deixou os três confusos, enquanto acalmava o garoto de coroa dourada, que fora descongelado assim que se encontrava mais calmo. _  
  
_\- não se deve ofender uma colega, senhor Lestrold. E se me lembro bem, já foram ensinados que toda e qualquer profissão é digna de respeito quando feita legalmente. Castigo, os quatro. – ditou o homem e o príncipe o fitou confuso. _  
  
_\- não é só porque é filho do rei que pode sair agredindo todo mundo sempre que fica irritado. Por mais que eles mereçam – ditou o professor enquanto via o garoto suspirar e se jogar sentado no chão para que pudesse assistir ao resto da aula. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- Malia nunca foi muito boa em magias. Muito menos em lutas. É uma surpresa e tanto ela estar sendo tão inteligente em uma batalha – murmurou Kira, pensativa.   
  
\- FICA QUIETA! – gritou Mark, irritado, antes de Pierce invocar o Frizzudo e o mesmo conseguir atingir os pés de Malia, os congelando no chão.   
  
\- AGORA! – Mark gritou novamente e Pierce invocou o Gikoru.   
  
Os cristais de gelo voaram na direção da loura, que os encarou com seriedade enquanto voltava a girar o bastão com velocidade, se protegendo da maioria. O moreno asiático, ao notar que a parceira não conseguiria proteger-se de todos os cristais gerados pela magia do adversário, abriu o livro e deixou que o mesmo brilhasse enquanto se folheava sozinho. Ele não precisou dizer nada. A magia, por si só, iria explicar tudo para a garota.   
  
\- **_ZEKORU_** \- o moreno invocou a magia, surpreendendo Mark e Kira quando a garota parou de girar o bastão e abriu a boca.   
  
Kira fora a mais surpreendida de todas quando viu a pirâmide que Malia tanto tentava criar no inferno, surgir com facilidade quando garota parou de girar o bastão e abriu a boca. A pequena pirâmide se formou rapidamente, do nada, bloco por bloco, antes de voar na direção de Mark, bloqueando os cristais, os reduzindo a pó. Mark assistiu, chocado, a sua magia começar a competir em pé de igualdade com a magia da garota que ele considerava membro da escória do seu mundo. A medida que a pirâmide se aproximava, o ruivo se via mais surpreso ainda com a velocidade da magia. Se jogando para o lado, Mark conseguiu desviar e se colocar de pé em tempo de ver o resultado do impacto da magia com a parede de um prédio.   
  
Uma demolição efetiva e rápida. A parede caiu quase que instantaneamente, enquanto a magia se permitia cair após perder toda a sua velocidade no impacto. Mark olhou em choque para a garota de cabelos louros, a vendo entrar em posição de batalha com o bastão atrás do corpo e o chamar com a mão. Irritado, o ruivo olhou para as próprias mãos, antes de respirar fundo, tentando manter a calma. Ele não queria ter de usar aquilo contra alguém tão fraco quanto Malia.   
  
\- vai ter que ser assim – murmurou o ruivo enquanto se virava para encarar o parceiro.   
  
\- vai mesmo usar outra magia contra ela? – indagou o humano vendo o ruivo menear positivamente.   
  
\- não tenho outra escolha – respondeu Mark voltando a encarar a dupla adversária com fúria.   
  
\- então vamos fazer o natal vir mais cedo – ditou o homem e logo o livro em sua mão começou a brilhar.   
  
\- **_ZEMARU GIKORU_** – o humano invocou a magia e os olhos de Mark brilharam em azul claro, antes de uma estranha nevoa começar a sair de sua boca.   
  
\- então é assim. Ele vai se esconder – disse o moreno, parceiro de Malia, se aproximando da parceira com velocidade.   
  
A névoa não se concentrou ao redor da dupla, diferente do esperado pelo moreno asiático. Ela começou a subir em espiral, começando a crescer no ar a medida que mais dela escapava pelos lábios do ruivo. A medida que o tempo passava, a magia tomava tamanho, chegando a cobrir uma grande área ao redor da batalha, como uma grande nuvem. Se espalhando pelas ruas da cidade mais próximas do local da batalha, deixando os civis que se encontravam fora de casa confusos com a estranha nuvem branquinha que surgiu do nada no meio da noite e tão baixo.   
  
\- mas o que é isso? – indagou Kira, confusa.   
  
\- eu não sei – respondeu a humana, preocupada, olhando para a própria perna, se questionando se já estava boa o suficiente para se mover.   
  
\- o que ele está fazendo? – indagou Malia, preocupada, olhando fixamente para Mark, enquanto o humano olhava para a magia confuso.   
  
\- eu não... – o humano se calou quando notou algo estranho.   
  
Um pequeno ponto branco caiu em sua direção, lhe chamando a atenção. O pequeno pontinho se aproximou mais e mais, balançando no ar, enquanto caia. Assim que o pontinho alcançou a altura dos seus olhos, o homem de cabelos pretos conseguiu distinguir o que era aquele pequeno ponto, antes que mais e mais dele começassem a cair. O moreno franziu o cenho, observando aqueles flocos de neve caírem silenciosamente no campo de batalha. Demorou um pouco para que o humano conseguisse raciocinar para que raios uma nuvem daquelas serviria na batalha que estavam tendo.   
  
\- ele pode fazer isso? – questionou o humano desconfiado.   
  
\- o quê? O que ele quer fazer? – indagou Malia curiosa e preocupada.   
  
\- ele quer nos atingir de cima – respondeu o moreno já correndo na direção das duas morenas no intuito de ajudar a outra humana a encontrar um local seguro.   
  
Mark sorriu vitorioso, exibindo os seus dentes afiados, quando notou a pressa da outra dupla para recuar. O humano de Malia havia lhe surpreendido ao identificar o efeito de sua magia antes mesmo de ele a utilizar neles pela primeira vez. Apesar da velocidade de raciocínio do humano, Mark ainda estava na vantagem. A vontade do seu parceiro em criar a magia fora tão grande quanto a sua, o que fez a nuvem mágica cobrir uma grande área ao redor deles.   
  
\- esse vai ser o fim de vocês – alertou o ruivo enquanto os seus olhos permaneciam da mesma cor do seu livro por completo.   
  
\- **_GIKORU_** \-   
  
Malia e Kira se viram surpresas quando ambas colocaram os seus humanos em suas costas, simultaneamente, e correram para uma área com uma cobertura. Mas a surpresa das duas fora esquecida quando o som de cristais de gelo caindo no chão chamou a atenção de todos. Eles vinham de cima e acertavam o chão e a cobertura que os protegia, criando um som um tanto assustador quando se pensava no que poderia ocorrer se eles fossem diretamente atingidos por aqueles cristais de gelo.   
  
\- isso vai ser um problema – murmurou o moreno, pensativo.   
  
\- como se pode lutar com isso? – indagou a mulher assustada.   
  
\- VOCÊ É UM COVARDE, MARK! – gritou Malia, irritada vendo o ruivo tomar um semblante sério antes de a força dos cristais ser intensificada.   
  
\- essa cobertura não vai aguentar por muito tempo – ditou o humano vendo que algumas marcas já começavam a surgir na estrutura de ferro.   
  
\- não tem como passar por isso. Nós não temos magia para isso! – exclamou Kira desesperada por estar cercada por uma magia como aquela.   
  
\- não existe magia certa para outra, garota. Magias tem pontos fracos. E muitas magias podem superar outras a partir desse ponto fraco – ditou o humano de Malia e a humana e a demônio olharam para si, curiosas.   
  
\- tem alguma ideia? – questionou a morena mais alta vendo o homem de sua espécie menear positivamente.   
  
\- talvez. Malia, se abaixe perto do limite da cobertura e mire com a sua boca na nuvem – ditou o moreno e, no mesmo instante, Malia obedeceu.   
  
\- **_ZEKORU_**\- o moreno invocou a magia e logo a pirâmide de pedras surgiu diante da boca da garota de cabelos louros.   
  
Mark assistiu, entediado, ao ataque da dupla adversária subir em direção a sua magia, atravessando a mesma sem dificuldade alguma, criando um enorme buraco na nuvem mágica. Mark liberou o ar pelas narinas, debochado, antes de seus olhos brilharem novamente, assim como o livro, e ele erguer a mão, reconstruindo o buraco, que se fechou como se o centro dele sugasse a nuvem ao seu redor.   
  
\- mais uma vez – falou o humano de cabelos negros e a garota confirmou, continuando a mirar no alvo.   
  
\- **_ZEKORU_** – o homem invocou a magia vendo a mesma voltar a abrir um buraco na nuvem criado por Mark.   
  
\- Kira, você também – ordenou a humana já abrindo o livro.   
  
\- que tipo de magia vocês tem? – indagou o moreno vendo o livro laranja começar a brilhar.   
  
\- **_ZAYTEPU_** – a mulher invocou a sua primeira magia e, da mão da garota, um raio fora disparado para a nuvem, cortando a mesma.   
  
\- onde pensam que estão mirando, idiotas? – indagou Mark, irritado, reconstruindo a nuvem com o que sobrou da mesma.   
  
\- Malia, eu quero que saiba que isso vai ser arriscado para nós. Podemos perder vantagem com o que vamos precisar fazer – disse o humano já fechando o livro e o colocando dentro do seu casaco e fechando a roupa.   
  
\- eu não ligo. Mandar Mark de volta para o Inferno é tudo o que me importa, agora – respondeu a loura surpreendendo Kira.   
  
_“De onde vem essa sua coragem?”_   
  
\- Kira. Você consegue controlar o raio? Digo, mover ele durante a trajetória? – perguntou o humano vendo a garota menear positivamente   
  
\- consigo. É a parte mais fácil de se soltar raios. O difícil é controlar ele perto de metais – respondeu a garota vendo o homem menear positivamente.   
  
\- eu vou precisar que faça algo para mim – pediu o homem e a demônio franziu o cenho, desconfiada.   
  
\- eles estão se unindo – disse Pierce vendo quando o homem se abaixou para falar com Kira.   
  
\- não vai adiantar de nada. Dois Killuns não podem com um Kuppreh - ditou Mark voltando a corrigir as irregularidades da nuvem criada por si, deixando o seu humano confuso quanto a sua analogia.   
  
Killun é um tipo de veado com galhadas e cascos cobertos de gelo espinhosos para poderem se defender melhor, além de conseguirem congelar o chão com o casco, para dificultar a vida dos seus pregadores terrestres. Kuppreh é um tipo de leão com juba, ponta da cauda e das patas com pelagens em chamas. Maiores predadores dos Killuns.   
  
\- vamos intensificar as coisas – murmurou o ruivo antes de Pierce voltar a invocar o Gikoru, fazendo mais cristaiss serem disparados pela nuvem. Graças a concentração da dupla a força dos cristais que caiam voltar a aumentar.   
  
Mais duas magias foram lançadas em sua nuvem e ele, irritado, se focou em consertar o estrago. Foi nesse momento em que Malia lhe surpreendeu, avançando contra si com velocidade. O ruivo teve que esquecer os buracos para se focar em atacar a loura. Malia criou um escudo usando as mãos, ao cruzar os braços sobre a cabeça, com a ajuda de seu parceiro, que invocou a cobertura metálica dos braços da garota, os usando para se proteger dos cristais ao máximo. A garota ignorava a dor em suas pernas para se focar em chegar o mais perto possível.   
  
Quando a loura alcançou a dupla, a chuva de ataques de cristais de gelo cessou, surpreendendo a mulher parceira de Kira, que não colocava muita fé no plano do homem até ver o mesmo em ação. Assim como o moreno havia planejado, Mark e Pierce cessaram o ataque pois eles mesmos estavam na linha de ataque.   
  
\- sua... – Mark chutou a garota com força, mas ela conseguiu bloquear ao colocar os dois braços na frente do golpe.   
  
\- você vai perder, Mark – ralhou a loura imitando o golpe do ruivo, o qual bloqueou da mesma forma.   
  
\- eu não vou perder para alguém como você – argumentou o demônio, irritado.   
  
Os dois começaram uma luta corpo a corpo bastante ágil. Enquanto Mark se focava mais em usar as pernas, Malia usava mais os punhos. A cobertura metálica doa braços da garota fora desfeita, para que ela pudesse os mover com mais velocidade. Aos poucos, Mark começava a perceber que estava perdendo aquela disputa. A loura era do tipo Erathus. Os demônios ligados a terra apresentavam um certo dom para lutas corpo a corpo. E esse era o caso de Malia.   
  
A garota desviou de um chute, saltando a perna do adversário, antes de, ainda no ar, socar o rosto do ruivo. O adversário girou devido a força do golpe, antes de a garota se preparar para um soco potente. Mark decidiu se permitir ser atingido pelo último golpe. Aquele golpe parecia ser do tipo que lhe afastaria da garota, que no momento era tudo o que ele precisava. Ele só não esperava que o humano dela fosse lhe surpreender, assim como a garota.   
  
\- **_ZERUKU_** – a magia fora invocada e o ruivo se viu em choque ao ver os braços da adversária serem revestidos por metal mais uma vez.   
  
\- é o quê?! – exclamou o demônio de Hydrus antes de ser atingido pelo soco potente da garota.   
  
Mark sentiu quando, com a força do golpe, os seus dentes dianteiros se quebraram. Pierce, que já havia se afastado, ficou em choque ao ver o seu parceiro ser arremessado até si por um único golpe no queixo. Mark foi arrastado pelo asfalto até os pés do seu humano, onde se ergueu com fúria.   
  
\- AGORA CHEGA! VOCÊ NÃO VAI VOLTAR PARA O MUNDO DOS DEMÔNIOS. NENHUMA DE VOCÊS DUAS VAI VOLTAR. VOCÊS VAO MORRER AQUI! AGORA! – gritou o demônio, visivelmente nervoso.   
  
Os olhos de Mark brilharam quando Pierce invocou o Gikoru mais uma vez. Mas algo estava errado. Os cristais começaram a cair, mas com várias falhas na área de ataque. Haviam buracos grandes entre os cristais. Buracos estes que Malia usava para se livrar do ataque. Mais alguns buracos iam surgindo no ataque, deixando Mark mais confuso ainda. Quando um dos cristais que caiu diante de si apresentou uma corrente elétrica Mark se deu conta de algo. Ao olhar para cima, ele foi surpreendido pela imagem de sua nuvem repleta de buracos, enquanto um raio de Kira continuava atravessando a mesma, sempre subindo e descendo, como um golfinho que nadava com velocidade próximo a superfície.   
  
\- isso é... – falou Pierce, surpreso.   
  
\- foda-se! Não vai adiantar. Eu posso continuar corrigindo ela – ditou Mark, irritado, antes de os seus olhos brilharem em branco.   
  
Rapidamente, todos os buracos se fecharam. Ele ainda usou um pedaço da nuvem para parar o ataque de Kira, congelando uma parte da nuvem e a usando para atingir o raio, o que fez com que o mesmo explodisse, voltando a espalhar a nuvem. Ele voltou a corrigir a sua magia antes de a usar para atacar o grupo novamente. Mas fora neste exato momento em que ele foi surpreendido novamente quando apenas poucos cristais, quando comparados ao inicio do ataque, começaram a cair. Ao olhar para cima novamente, ele foi pego de surpresa quando o que antes era uma enorme nuvem, agora não passasse de uma nuvem do tamanho de um carro.   
  
\- mas que porra é essa?! – exclamaram os dois homens, surpresos.   
  
\- está surpreso? Suspeitei que não soubesse o ponto fraco de sua própria magia – indagou o parceiro de Malia se aproximando.   
  
\- ponto fraco?! Que ponto fraco?! – perguntou Mark confuso.   
  
\- o ponto fraco é justamente a habilidade de corrigir a nuvem. Sempre que ela é atacada ela perde um pedaço, mas você não reconstrói o pedaço, você apenas puxa o resto da nuvem para o buraco. Quando atacada muitas vezes, ela vai perder tamanho e logo se tornará fraca e irrelevante – respondeu o moreno apontando para a nuvem e Malia ergueu os braços.   
  
\- **_ZERUSEN_** – o homem invocou a magia e logo os braços metálicos escaparam dos braços da loura e voaram até a nuvem, a dissipando por completo quando a atravessaram.   
  
\- ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL! – exclamou Mark, indignado.   
  
\- na verdade, isso é possível e lógico. Vocês só podem materializar elementos com a ajuda das palavras mágicas. Mas todas as vezes que você corrigiu os buracos em sua nuvem, Pierce nunca leu nada. Você apenas usou de sua habilidade passiva de controlar a água e o gelo como bem entender – explicou o moreno com livro cinza acariciando os fios louros da garota ao seu lado.   
  
\- por que? Por que eu estou levando tanto tempo para ganhar de alguém como Malia? – murmurava Mark, irritado, olhando com ódio para a mais baixa.   
  
\- POR QUE ESTÁ PROTEGENDO A KIRA?! ELA NUNCA FEZ NADA POR VOCÊ! – gritou Mark irritado demais por estar tendo tanto trabalho com alguém que, no passado, não daria nem um quarto do trabalho que estava dando.   
  
\- E DIGO MAIS. NESSA BATALHA NÃO EXISTEM ALIADOS! SÓ UM PODE SER O REI. MESMO QUE ALIANÇAS SE FORMEM, MAIS CEDO OU MAIS TARDE VÃO ACABAR SE ENFRENTANDO! – acusou o ruivo apontando para Malia como se estivesse dando permissão para que ela falasse.   
  
Kira se viu em choque com a pergunta do adversário. Aquilo era algo que ainda martelava em sua cabeça desde o surgimento da loura na luta. Por que Malia estava lhe ajudando? Ela nunca havia feito nada para que outra garota chegasse a lhe considerar uma amiga ou coisa do tipo. Então por que diabos Malia se envolveu naquela briga? Não havia motivo. Não tinha lógica. Tudo bem que Malia sempre fora uma criança estúpida de ideais confusos, mas até mesmo ela se manteria longe de brigas que não fossem suas nesse torneio. Ou pelo menos ela deveria se manter.   
  
\- isso é verdade. Não dá para confiar em ninguém do meu mundo – murmurou Kira sentindo os olhos arderem.   
  
As lembranças do que havia vivido em ambos os mundos estava lhe tomando a mente ais poucos. Kira se sentia tão fraca e inútil. Tão ingênua. Todos aqueles que pensou que continuariam sendo os seus amigos no mundo humano, lhe deram as costas e lhe atacaram violentamente. Todos aqueles por quem ela daria a coroa para proteger a vida, não se importaram nem um pouco em tentar tirar a sua.   
  
\- Kira... – murmurou a humana segurando o livro laranja.   
  
\- mesmo que seja o seu irmão ou o seu melhor amigo. Todo mundo muda nesse torneio. Todos mudam por dentro – comentou a garota enquanto sentia as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.   
  
Ela se lembrava perfeitamente de como fora reencontrar casa um dos seus amigos que também estavam no torneio. Casa segundo doloroso que passou diante deles.   
  
\- E POR QUE EU NÃO DEVERIA PROTEGER ALGUÉM QUE NUNCA FEZ MAL A MIM OU A OUTRA PESSOA?! – gritou Malia irritada com o ruivo, surpreendendo os dois demônios.   
  
\- MAS TAMBÉM NUNCA FEZ NADA POR VOCÊ! – argumentou o demônio de Hydrus, mais irritado ainda.   
  
\- E DAÍ?! – gritou a loura deixando os dois confusos.   
  
\- eu odeio gente como você. Gentileza e generosidade não são um tipo de corrente que só deve ser praticada se for praticada para si primeiro. Se fosse para ser assim, os mundos, tanto o humano, quanto o nosso, estariam perdidos – ditou a loura, com seriedade, olhando para o ruivo com ódio.   
  
\- você tem razão – disse Malia enquanto cerrava os punhos e abaixava o olhar.   
  
\- finalmente entendeu, mas agora é tar...   
  
\- Kira nunca fez nada por mim... Ninguém nunca fez... – a loura tinha um certo tom firme na voz que deixava o ruivo confuso.   
  
\- Mal... – Kira tentou falar mas fora interrompida quando a loura pisou no chão com força.   
  
A morena assistiu, surpresa, aos três chifres da loura começarem a surgir em sua cabeça, enquanto a roupa da mesma apresentava relevos, indicando que algo entro da mesma queria sair. Malia passou a rosnar com ódio enquanto sentia os próprios chifres crescerem ainda mais. Acima das nádegas da garota, a dupla de cabelos negros assistiu, em choque, uma cauda repleta de espinhos começar a surgir. Kira estava começando a se assustar. Todos pareciam tão diferentes no mundo humano. Mark havia se tornado violento, ao invés de ser apenas egoísta. Malia havia se tornado alguém assustadoramente forte, algo completamente diferente do que era no mundo em que viviam.   
  
\- você não presta para ser rei, Mark – ditou Malia, com a voz um pouco mais grossa.   
  
\- reis devem ser pessoas determinadas, generosas e justas. Não apenas alguém com poder para fazer o que bem entender e mandar em todos. Kira estava se humilhando para proteger gente inocente. E o que você fez? Você zombou dela, enquanto dizia que iria matar todos do mesmo jeito – ditou a garota de cabelos louros e três chifres na cabeça. Um de cada lado e o terceiro surgindo de sua testa.   
  
\- HA! Isso não vai mudar. Eu vou me tornar rei e o meu primeiro decreto vai ser matar você! Pierce! – ditou Mark erguendo a mão e o humano entendeu.   
  
\- _**GIKORUGA**_ – Pierce invocou a magia e um grande cristal de gelo fora disparado da boca do ruivo.   
  
\- CORRE! – gritou Kira ao ver que a loura não se mexia.   
  
Para a surpresa de todos, Malia apenas ergueu as duas mãos, parando o considerável cristal de gelo apenas com a sua força física. Mark deixou o queixo cair perante o ato da adversária. Malia nunca teve tanta força física. Ela era um tipo Erathus, mas ele nunca havia visto a loura apresentar a força física de um. Não até aquele momento. Concentrando-se no cristal já projetado, Mark ergueu a mão para o mesmo, começando a empurrar o ataque contra Malia, mesmo estando longe.   
  
\- Você é frio e cruel. O seu peito é como uma caverna no inverno: gelada e vazia. E eu não vou deixar alguém como você continuar em um torneio do qual não deveria nem participar. Não vou deixar que o pai dele seja substituído por você, nem por ninguém que seja como você. Eu sei que não tenho chances de ser uma rainha, mas pelo menos eu vou vestir a responsabilidade de uma e vou proteger o meu mundo do jeito que posso – falou a loura enquanto fazia força para segurar o cristal com uma mão, enquanto preparava o punho da outra.   
  
Rugindo o ódio que queimava em seu peito, Malia socou o cristal com a mão nua, quebrando o mesmo em dois, que caíram no chão sem muita resistência. Mark ficou em choque com a força da loura em sua transição de formas, vendo a mesma permanecer rosnando em sua direção. A humana de Kira olhou para a parceira, vendo a mesma sustentar um sorriso tristonho na direção da loura.   
  
_“Idiota. Malia é tão idiota. Você não mudou nada por dentro”_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Kira estava deitada sob a sombra de uma árvore enorme próxima ao seu vilarejo. Um dos pontos favoráveis, para si, de se morar naquele em um local distante da cidade principal, eram as árvores que cercavam o mesmo. Mesmo sendo demônios do tipo que dominam a luz, eles vivam cercados pelas sombras de árvores e montanhas. _  
  
_Era tão bom morar no interior. _  
  
_Era tão bom poder passar uma tarde inteira sem fazer nada, apenas descansando sob uma árvore. Admirar a beleza da vegetação e do ciclo da vida enquanto era agraciada com a brisa fresca em seus cabelos. Aquele local era tão calmo. Ou pelo menos deveria ser. A garota escutou alguns garotos de sua vila gritando para perseguirem alguém. A garota, normalmente, ignoraria toda a confusão e se manteria ali, deitada. Mas ao ouvir mais gritos se aproximando, ela tratou de se erguer e contornar a árvore, se escondendo para ver do que se tratava aquela gritaria. _  
  
_Logo ela pôde ver Malia surgir por entre algumas folhas. A garota de três chifres corria desesperadamente segurando um pequeno coelho com orelhas cobertas de rochas orgânicas de sua espécie e olhos azuis como uma joia. A garota de cabelos louros corria com todas as forças que tinha em suas pernas, mas ela não podia fugir dos malditos voadores. Kira pôde ver, logo no momento em que Malia olhou para trás, um grupp de garotos surgirem dos mesmos arbustos que a loura, enquanto dois deles sobrevoavam o percurso da garota de cabelos longos e claros. Um dos garotos apontou com o dedo para Malia e um feixe de luz branca fora disparado, acertando a perna da garota, que se desequilibrou e caiu. _  
  
_\- merda! – exclamou a loura enquanto rolava pelo gramado do local. _  
  
_\- achou mesmo que poderia fugir da gente? Você é tão ridícula, Malia – ditou um dos garotos que voava, o único que tinha asas. _  
  
_\- rápido! Foge! – ordenou a loura soltando o coelho, que saltou uma vez, antes de suas orelhas brilharem e a terra do chão flutuar até si, criando uma bolha protetora que saiu rolando com velocidade. _  
  
_\- não deixem – falou o garoto sem asas apontando com a palma para a bola e logo um anel de luz fora disparado contra a bola de pedra, que se safou por pouco, adentrando um arbusto e, assim, sumindo da vista dos garotos. _  
  
_\- Merda! Agora o lanche fugiu – reclamou um dos garotos, irritado por não ter mais o que comer até o jantar. _  
  
_\- coelho não é comida. Se quer se alimentar até o jantar, coma frutas – disse Malia enquanto começava a se erguer. _  
  
_\- EU DEVERIA ERA COMER VOCÊ – gritou o garoto disparando um feixe contra a loura novamente. _  
  
_\- você sabe que é proibido comer os animais que não são criados para isso. A lei impede que eles desapare... – a garota fora calada por um chute em seu rosto. _  
  
_\- você é burra?! Carne é carne! Foi feita para comer e é isso o que a gente faz. Um homem de verdade caça a sua própria comida – ralhou outro garoto, pouco se importando com a força do golpe. _  
  
_\- você é mesmo uma inútil – ditou outro garoto disparando a sua magia contra a garota. _  
  
_Então, frustrados, os quatro fizeram um círculo ao redor de Malia e passaram a disparar várias magias contra a garota, que gritava de dor. Aos poucos os ferimentos começam a se tornar graves o suficiente para que a loura desistisse de se defender. Kira já estava ficando desesperada. Ela não aguentava mais ouvir aquilo. Se continuasse daquele jeito Malia poderia ter os dois núcleos atingidos. Um barulho veio dos arbustos chamando a atenção dos garotos. Eles pararam de atirar magias para olhar na direção do som, quando foram surpreendidos por algo._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kira sabia que o motivo de não conseguir se lembrar mais daquele ocorrido era a magia do torneio de bloquear as memórias dos participantes. Eles não sabiam quem havia ido parar naquele mundo junto com eles, muito menos como eram as suas magias ou as magias alheias até que desbloqueassem as lembranças. Seja encontrando alguém do seu mundo que conhecesse, vendo a magia ou até mesmo ouvindo a mesma ser invocada. Alguém que estava no torneio havia salvado Malia mas ela não conseguia se lembrar quem era. Não era o príncipe Isaac, pois ela já o havia visto junto do seu humano e já havia presenciado algumas de suas magias. Isaac era indescritivelmente forte, como um verdadeiro príncipe do Inferno deve ser.   
  
A pessoa que havia resgatado Malia era alguém que ela ainda não havia encontrado ou retornado ao inferno. Mas isso não era o que mais lhe chamava a atenção, mas sim o fato de a loura estar igualzinha ao que estava no Inferno, quanto ao quesito psicológico. Kira nunca havia conversado com Malia antes, muito menos passado algum tempo com a garota. Mas ela já havia presenciado muito da loura. Malia era uma garota que, apesar de não saber controlar os seus poderes, sempre se preocupou em fazer o certo e fazer com que as pessoas compreendam o certo e o errado.   
  
\- Kira. Eu sei que você não gosta da ideia de estarmos perto de outros demônios. Mas não podemos deixar eles lutarem a nossa luta sozinhos – disse a humana enquanto olhava para a garota ao seu lado.   
  
\- AGORA CHEGA! Eu não queria ter que passar por essa vergonha. Mas você não me deu outra escolha. Eu vou acabar com você em um golpe só – ditou Mark enquanto rosnava.   
  
Aos poucos, escamas começavam a surgir na pele do ruivo, chamando a atenção de todos, com exceção de Pierce. Kira se viu surpresa com aquilo. A forma de batalha de Mark não era muito útil em locais muito quentes, já que as suas escamas ressecavam e ele tinha de hidratar elas com gelo. Mas em compensação, a força dos seus ataques, tanto físicos quanto mágicos, era intensificada.   
  
\- eu não vou usar minha forma completa de batalha. Isso seria vergonhoso demais. Mas ainda assim, vou ter que usar aquela magia – disse o ruivo e o livro na mão de Pierce começou a brilhar com intensidade.   
  
\- **_GIGANO GIKORU_** – Pierce invocou a magia com vontade e um enorme cristal fora disparado da boca do ruivo.   
  
\- uma de classe gigano?! – indagou o moreno, surpreso.   
  
A força da magia, no momento de disparo, fora tamanha que Pierce cobriu os olhos com os braços, enquanto o seu sobretudo balançava com o vento. O humano de Malia se viu surpreso com a força da magia invocada. Ele sabia que a parceira não iria conseguir vencer aquilo com as mãos. Mas ele também não tinha tempo para invocar a pirâmide de Malia. Ela seria atingida em cheio se não corresse. No entanto, a garota não se mexia.   
  
\- MALIA! – gritou o moreno vendo a magia se aproximar.   
  
\- **_LIH ZAYSHIRUDO_** – a voz da mulher ecoou pelo local e logo um grande símbolo de raio, desenhado sobre algo que se assemelhava a um golfinho, marcado em um enorme círculo de eletricidade surgiu diante de Malia, que se assustou com o surgimento do escudo elétrico a sua frente. A loura cobriu os olhos, receosa, mas se viu surpresa quando nada lhe ocorreu.   
  
Mark assistiu, surpreso, a explosão de sua magia da classe gigano quando a mesma começou a receber muita descarga elétrica do escudo de raios laranjas. Quando o escudo sumiu, Malia acompanhou a linha dos raios, até encontra Kira, atrás de si, com as mãos apontadas em sua direção.   
  
\- você... – Malia, em choque, tentou falar algo, mas acabou dando as costas para Mark, que avançou sem nem pensar duas vezes.   
  
\- atrás de você! – exclamou Kira ao ver Mark abrir a boca, estando há centímetros das costas da loura.   
  
A morena se viu confusa quando Malia sorriu. Com velocidade, a loura se virou e agarrou o ruivo pela mandíbula, tapando a boca do mesmo com a mão. Mark se viu surpreso com o ato, mas não desistiu. Os seus cristais eram fortes o suficiente para atravessarem a mão da garota com ela estando tão perto. Mas ele não teve tempo de usar a magia, pois a própria garota fora mais rápida.   
  
\- **_ZERUKU_** – o humano invocou e logo os braços da garota foram revestidos de metal mais uma vez.   
  
\- os seus cristais não podem com o meu braço de metal – ditou Malia e logo o seu livro brilhou novamente quanto a garota apontou com o outro braço para a perna do adversário.   
  
\- **_ZERUSEN_** – o moreno invocou novamente e logo Mark fora afastado de Malia, antes de parar no ar, diante da garota e começar a girar no ar devido ao impulso dos braços de metal da garota, que o forçavam a girar no ar sempre no mesmo lugar, lhe tornando um alvo fácil.   
  
\- Kira, aponte para o Mark – ordenou a humana e a garota obedeceu.   
  
\- **_ZAYTUPE_** – invocou e logo o raio acertou o corpo do ruivo, lhe gerando um dano razoável.   
  
\- **_ZEKORU_** – o parceiro de Malia invocou a magia e logo a pirâmide surgiu.   
  
A magia atingiu Mark com força, o perfurando devido a força do golpe e ao fato de o ataque ter sido certeiro. A magia carregou Mark até o local onde Pierce estava. Este conseguiu fugir ao correr para o lado. No entanto, ele ficou tão focado em fugir da pirâmide pontiaguda que não notou quando o seu livro fora atingido pelo braço de metal de Malia. O golpe do braço no livro arrancou um bom pedaço do mesmo, o que fez com que o corpo de Mark tivesse as veias negras expostas quase que instantaneamente. A pirâmide atingiu o solo, se fixando no mesmo e gerando uma certa linha de destruição no chão do local   
  
\- NÃO! – gritou Pierce ao ver o livro pegando fogo e o largou imediatamente.   
  
\- acabou – ditou Malia ao erguer as mãos, fazendo os dois braços subirem, antes de as descer com velocidade, fazendo os dois braços acertarem o livro no chão, o destruindo quase por completo.   
  
\- NÃO! – gritou Mark ao, finalmente, perceber as veias em seu corpo.   
  
O ruivo não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois logo ele explodiu em cinzas. Malia suspirou, aliviada. Finalmente Mark havia retornado. Era um a menos naquele torneio que poderia se tornar um rei horrível e acabar por destruir o seu mundo. Ela se sentia tão aliviada.   
  
\- finalmente! Ele se foi – disse a antes de se jogar no chão, de costas.   
  
\- agora não é hora, Malia. A polícia deve chegar logo. Causamos destruição demais. Se nos pegarem é o fim para nós – ditou o homem antes de se virar para a mulher ao seu lado.   
  
\- consegue andar? – indagou o homem vendo a mulher menear positivamente.   
  
\- sim. Eu posso -   
  
\- ótimo. Tem um bar aqui perto. Se formos para lá, podemos sair pelos fundos e despistar qualquer investigação. Eu conheço o dono. Ele vai nos deixar usar a saída sem problemas – explicou enquanto via as duas garotas demônio se aproximarem deles.   
  
\- a propósito, eu me chamo Yukimura. Ken Yukimura. E você? – o moreno se apresentou corretamente vendo a morena lhe fitar um pouco surpresa.   
  
\- Yukimura. Noshiko Yukimura – se apresentou a mulher vendo o homem sorrir.   
  
\- temos o mesmo sobrenome. Curioso – disse Ken enquanto via a mulher menear positivamente, corada.   
  
\- vamos deixar a curiosidade para depois. Temos que ir – falou Malia e logo os quatro começaram a correr na direção do bar citado por Ken.   
  



	31. Realeza

\- o que querem aqui? – questionou Stiles se colocando um passo a frente de Derek.   
  
\- não queremos batalhar. Queremos apenas conversar – ditou Aiden encarando a dupla adversária lhe fitar com receio.   
  
\- conversar? Sobre o que diabos iríamos conversar?! Vocês nos ameaçam, nos emboscam, daí somem do nada e depois querem conversar?! – exclamou Derek visivelmente indignado.   
  
\- é claro. É um torneio. Não um encontro para tomar chá, muito menos a confraternização dos mil demônios – argumentou Ethan enquanto Danny dava passos na direção do apartamento.   
  
\- podemos entrar? Ou preferem conversar assim? – indagou o humano com o livro ao lado do corpo.   
  
\- como o seu parceiro disse. Estamos em um torneio. Não há nada que nos garanta que você não vá tentar mais alguma coisa, desta vez em minha casa – ditou Derek e o livro negro em sua mão voltou a brilhar.   
  
\- então que tal isso? – sugeriu Danny antes de jogar o livro azul na direção de Derek, que apenas assistiu a queda do livro, o qual parou diante dos seus pés.   
  
\- isto serve de garantia? – indagou o humano vendo moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar abismado.   
  
\- você é doente? – questionou e logo o seu livro brilhou com mais força.   
  
\- _**Rayh**_ \- invocou o Hale a magia, tomando o cuidado de não criar uma magia forte o suficiente para quebrar o chão ou danificar o mesmo extremamente.   
  
No entanto, para a sua surpresa, Stiles não apontou a mão para o livro em seus pés. O castanho apontou a mão para a Danny, surpreendendo Aiden e Ethan, que se colocaram na frente do humano quando a esfera do tamanho de uma bola de basquete fora disparada. Ethan ergueu o braço esquerdo, enquanto Aiden erguia o direito. Os dois braços, estando um sobre o outro, foram mais do que o suficiente para parar o ataque, que se desfez diante de suas palmas levemente avermelhadas.   
  
\- Stiles, o que...   
  
\- eu não vou queimar o livro deles assim, Derek – falou o castanho se aproximando do parceiro para acolher o livro azul ciano em suas mãos.   
  
\- sabíamos disso. Por isso lhes entreguei o livro – disse Danny estendendo a mão, sendo surpreendido quando o Stilinski apenas colocou o livro debaixo do próprio braço.   
  
\- você não contava com essa, não é? - questionou Derek vendo o outro moreno erguer as mãos em rendição.   
  
\- imprevistos sempre acontecem durante negociações – comentou o rapaz de pele morena antes de estender a mão para o apartamento, em um pedido mudo de licença.   
  
\- entrem – ditou Derek vendo Stiles pegar o livro de sua mão, juntando os dois debaixo do braço.   
  
\- obrigado – agradeceu Danny enquanto retirava o chapéu que usava.   
  
\- o que querem conosco? – perguntou Derek, direto.   
  
\- entendo a antipatia, mas eu precisava saber quem era mais forte – argumentou Danny vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com irritação.   
  
\- usando uma inocente como desculpa e carta na manga – argumentou o Hale vendo o outro humano sorrir ladino.   
  
\- você não parece ter noção de sua posição nesse torneio, não é? – questionou Danny e o mais alto olhou desconfiado para si.   
  
\- o que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou o humano de olhos verdes vendo o humano de pele bronzeada desviar o olhar para os demônios, que permaneciam a se encarar com seriedade em uma disputa muda.   
  
\- se no Inferno estiver rolando algum tipo de aposta para ver quem vai vencer esse torneio, o seu demônio é um dos favoritos – respondeu Danny vendo o castanho de olhos claros lhe fitar de soslaio, desconfiado.   
  
\- e como você sabe disso? – indagou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o moreno mais baixo lhe fitar.   
  
\- Aiden e Ethan me contaram histórias bastante interessantes sobre o seu parceiro – falou o humano que fazia parceria com os gêmeos.   
  
\- que tipo de histórias? – questionou Stiles olhando com raiva para os outros dois castanhos.   
  
\- por exemplo, você sabia que o seu parceiro usava uma coroa? – perguntou Danny e Derek franziu o cenho, olhando de soslaio para Stiles, que pareceu diminuir o peso do seu olhar sobre os gêmeos.   
  
\- por que eu acreditaria em você? – questionou o Hale vendo o outro humano dar de ombros.   
  
Ele não estava levando muita fé nas palavras daquele humano. Danny já havia lhe enganado uma vez. Quem lhe garantiria que aquela não era apenas mais uma mentira com o intuito de lhe enfraquecer?   
  
\- o próprio Stiles pode lhe confirmar. Por que não perguntamos para ele? – argumentou Danny antes de se virar para Stiles, que encarou o Hale por alguns segundos, como se pensasse se deveria falar ou não.   
  
\- Stiles – chamou Derek vendo o castanho suspirar.   
  
\- você é o quarto príncipe do Inferno, não é? – Danny pediu a confirmação vendo o castanho lhe fitar com seriedade.   
  
\- é. Eu já fui chamado assim, sim – respondeu Stiles vendo o humano voltar a encarar o seu parceiro, que lhe fitava surpreso, antes de retornar a encarar Danny com seriedade.   
  
\- o que diabos vocês querem aqui? – perguntou Stiles vendo os gêmeos se entreolharem   
  
\- queremos um tratado – anunciaram os gêmeos vendo a surpresa ser estampada nas faces da outra dupla.   
  
\- é o quê? – questionou Derek cogitando não ter escutado direito.   
  
\- estou escutando – falou Stiles cruzando os braços.   
  
\- vocês são competidores interessantes. Eu meio que enxergo vocês como rivais a serem superados – explicou Danny enquanto se sentava no sofá do apartamento.   
  
\- rivais a serem superados? – questionou Derek, confuso.   
  
Ele se perguntava o que diabos aquele rapaz tinha na cabeça. Danny, agora sem máscara, não aparentava ter mais do que dezenove anos. Derek queria saber o que o rapaz a sua frente pensava do torneio. O humano de pele bronzeada pelo Sol, com a de alguém que frequentava a praia constantemente, e rosto quadrático aparentava ver aquela guerra perigosa como um jogo.   
  
\- mas o que merda você está pensando?! Que isso é um jogo?! – indagou o Hale, incrédulo.   
  
\- e não é? É um Battle Royale mágico, senhor Hale. Mil crianças demônios são lançadas em nosso mundo para sobreviverem sozinhas com os seus parceiros humanos. O último a ficar ganha o grande prêmio. – argumentou Danny vendo o outro humano franzir o cenho para si.   
  
\- Isso é um jogo. Um jogo muito perigoso, mas ainda assim um jogo – afirmou o parceiro dos gêmeos.   
  
\- eu não gosto da maneira como você vê isso. Mas não posso negar que é verdade – argumentou Derek cruzando os braços.   
  
\- eu quero enfrentar vocês, novamente – disse Danny chamando a atenção de Derek e Stiles.   
  
\- mas não agora – argumentou Ethan, aliviando o Hale que já fazia o seu livro negro bilhar.   
  
\- queremos enfrentar vocês no final do torneio – explicou Aiden deixando o humano confuso.   
  
\- nós queremos que, se nossas equipes chegarem na final do torneio, vocês sejam os nossos adversários – disse Danny vendo o Hale voltar a franzir o cenho em sua direção.   
  
\- por isso nós queremos um tratado. Uma dupla não atacará a outra até a final – falou Aiden vendo Stiles lhe fitar certa desconfiança.   
  
\- mas vocês são um trio – argumentou Derek, confuso.   
  
\- tecnicamente, somos uma dupla. Um único livro comanda nós dois. Entramos no torneio fundidos. Então, tecnicamente, somos um demônio só – explicou Ethan vendo o humano de Stiles erguer uma sobrancelha em sua direção.   
  
\- vocês querem um tratado de paz? – indagou Derek, ainda não acreditando no que ouvia.   
  
\- exatamente. Ethan e Aiden tem uma certa confiança no seu demônio. Já me falaram que o orgulho dele é forte demais para ele queimar o livro de alguém que esteja distraído em um ataque inicial – explicou o humano de pele bronzeada, vendo o humano de olhos verdes lhe analisar minuciosamente.   
  
\- você teme um ataque surpresa nosso, mas isso não nos dá segurança de que não nos atacará de surpresa – ditou Derek e Danny suspirou.   
  
\- na verdade, tudo o que podemos ter é a palavra um do outro. Eu confio na sua. Gostaria que confiasse na minha – disse Danny se levantando.   
  
\- eu nem lhe conheço – argumentou Derek, indignado.   
  
\- eu sou Danny. Danny Mahealani. Isso deve bastar para um começo. – ditou o moreno erguendo a mão para o outro humano, que a olhou com certa desconfiança.   
  
\- e do que isso me serve? – perguntou o Hale ao apertar a mão do outro.   
  
\- serve para me encontrar, caso queira. O meu nome não é lá muito discreto. Enfim, passei aqui apenas para lhe avisar de minhas intenções. Vamos passar um tempo na cidade caso queriam conversar. Estaremos no The Standart High Line. – falou Danny enquanto se afastava.   
  
\- não vai se incomodar se aparecermos de vez em quando, certo? – questionou Aiden vendo o castanho franzir o cenho para si, antes de jogar os livros para os humanos.   
  
\- vocês dois. Lá em cima. Agora – ordenou Stiles e os gêmeos deram de ombros antes de os três correrem para a varanda, saltando para fora da mesma, se segurando nas paredes.   
  
Os demônios passaram a escalar o prédio com velocidade, enquanto os humanos apenas encaravam a varanda por onde os seus parceiros saíram. Danny com normalidade e Derek com confusão. O Hale olhou para o Mahealani, que analisava o local com atenção.   
  
\- apartamento legal – comentou Danny meneando com a cabeça levemente.   
  
Derek suspirou, derrotado.   
  
\- quer beber alguma coisa? – questionou vendo o outro humano lhe fitar pensativo.   
  
\- um suco – respondeu o rapaz enquanto os dois se dirigiam para a cozinha.   
  
\- então... Por que fez aquilo? – indagou Derek, curioso, enquanto servia a bebida para Danny.   
  
\- aquilo o quê? –   
  
\- você sabe. Fingir que sequestrou a minha ex-mulher – respondeu indeciso se o outro realmente não lembrava ou estava apenas se fazendo de desentendido   
  
\- ah, isso. Eu não sabia que era a sua ex-mulher, pensei que ainda estavam juntos – falou o Mahealani antes de tomar mais um gole do suco em sua mão.   
  
\- ainda não respondeu – o Hale disse antes de ouvir o outro suspirar.   
  
\- porque o seu parceiro é um dos quatro príncipes do Inferno, Derek. Eu precisava saber o quão forte um príncipe era para saber o quanto eu e os meus parceiros precisaríamos nos esforçar para termos alguma chance de chegarmos nas finais – respondeu o dono do livro azul vendo o moreno de olhos verdes franzir o cenho.   
  
\- era só pedir por uma batalha amistosa – argumentou o dono do livro negro, confuso.   
  
Danny riu.   
  
O Hale ficou confuso. Ele não entendeu quando o mais novo começou a rir e negar com a cabeça. Derek não havia dito nada engraçado, então qual era o erro em suas palavras?   
  
\- você realmente não entende em que posição você está nesse torneio, não é? – questionou o Mahealani, finalizando o suco e colocando o copo na pia.   
  
\- como assim? – indagou o Hale mais perdido ainda.   
  
\- nesse torneio... As pessoas mudam, Derek. Mudam de um jeito surpreendente. Para alguns, os demônios são apenas armas para os deixar ricos e poderosos; para outros, são apenas brinquedos, ferramentas para cometer crimes e escrúpulos sem nunca receber a culpa – o humano mais novo pareceu reflexivo por um momento.   
  
\- nessa batalha, todos se atacam constantemente. E você, Derek, está próximo ao centro da linha de fogo. Você tem um dos quatro demônios com as maiores chances de se tornar rei. Todos vão querer atacar você. Eles vão vir de todo mundo atrás de vocês dois. Porque, mesmo sabendo quem é Stiles, eles vão ter perdido o juízo pela batalha. Vão achar que podem com ele – explicou o moreno mais novo.   
  
Derek se sentiu preocupado quando Danny lhe disse que a maioria das duplas estavam atrás de Stiles. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele se sentiu um tanto seguro de si quando o rapaz de pele morena afirmou que, cegos pela batalha, os outros demônios pensariam que poderiam ganhar de Stiles.   
  
\- e eles vão poder – as palavras do Mahealani cortaram toda a segurança de Derek.   
  
\- como é? – questionou o Hale, confuso, pensando ter ouvido errado.   
  
\- se você não compreender no que está se envolvendo, Stiles vai ficar fraco – argumentou o moreno mais novo vendo o mais velho lhe fitar indignado.   
  
\- o que você sabe que eu não sei? – questionou Derek vendo o outro moreno lhe fitar com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.   
  
\- apenas... se certifique de não se arrepender de suas escolhas. Pois muitos tentarão usar a sua família contra você. Os participantes desse torneio não têm escrúpulos, Derek. As pessoas mudam quando entram para esse torneio – ditou o moreno de pele amorenada, antes de os três demônios adentrarem o apartamento pela varanda.   
  
\- vamos indo? – questionou Danny guardando o livro no bolso interno do sobretudo que usava.   
  
\- e hele mai – responderam os gêmeos enquanto passavam por Derek, que os encarava com curiosidade.   
  
\- até mais, humano iluminado – os dois disseram em uma despedida antes de saírem do apartamento, fechando a porta na saída.   
  
\- humano iluminado? – questionou Derek, confuso, se virando para Stiles, que olhava para a porta com seriedade.   
  
\- você entendeu alguma coisa? – indagou o moreno vendo o parceiro suspirar, negando com a cabeça.   
  
\- você não tinha que arrumar as suas coisas? – questionou Stiles vendo o moreno franzir o cenho em sua direção – algum problema? –   
  
Derek se lembrava das palavras de Danny.   
  
\- não, nada. Vamos nos atrasar para o almoço se eu não começar agora – respondeu Derek, seguindo para o quarto, ainda desconfiado.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A mulher corria desesperada pelas ruas com a criança em seu colo. Ela não entendia motivo de aquilo tudo estar acontecendo consigo. A criança em seus braços chorava em silêncio enquanto a mulher assobiava desleixadamente, de propósito, na tentativa de acalmar a pequena criança. Mas ficava quase impossível de acalmar qualquer criança quando as coisas explodiam ao seu redor com frequência.   
  
Ela estava sendo perseguida por aquele estranho havia um bom tempo. Suas pernas já doíam de tanto correr, os seus braços doíam de tanto carregar peso. Ela adentrou a casa em que morava, enquanto gritava por socorro. Mas ela sabia que nada poderia ajudar ela. Alguém já havia tentado e o resultado não fora na satisfatório.   
  
A imagem do policial armado sendo engolido por aquela coisa redonda e virando apenas um esqueleto queimado ainda lhe atormentava a mente. Mas a preocupação em deixar a sua criança a salvo era maior do que qualquer tormento.   
  
A mulher tratou de deixar a criança embaixo da mesa e correu para derrubar o armário de pratos na direção da porta, tentando manter a mesma fechada, enquanto ela empurrava o sofá na direção da porta, com o intuito de manter peso atrás da mesma.   
  
De nada adiantou.   
  
Quando ela correu de volta para a mesa e pegou a criança no colo, ela pôde ouvir os móveis se arrastando. Olhando para trás, aterrorizada, a humana viu uma mão pálida surgir da fresta da porta, empurrando mais ainda a mesma. A mulher correu com a criança para a porta dos fundos, tratando de fugir com o garoto, deixando o seu perseguidor para trás.   
  
A humana correu como se não houvesse amanhã.   
  
Mesmo que as suas pernas gritassem por descanso, ela havia conseguido correr com velocidade para o mais longe de sua casa. Quando julgou ser o suficiente, a mulher se deixou cair, sentada, apoiada com as costas em uma árvore do bosque que ficava próximo a sua casa. Ele precisava descansar. Não aguentaria correr nem mais dez metros se não conseguisse um pouco de descanso.   
  
A castanha não sabia o que havia feito para aquele monstro lhe perseguir com tanto ódio.   
  
Ela e o seu menino estavam voltando para casa após um passeio quando aquela criatura de aparência humana apareceu. Ela não entendeu muito bem nada do que ocorreu. Quando deu por si, o outro já estava explodindo coisas ao seu redor e gritando consigo. Mas ela não havia feito nada! Até tentou se desculpar com o monstro, mas o mesmo permaneceu destruindo tudo. Ela só queria paz e manter o seu menino seguro. Por tanto, correu assim que percebeu que o outro não estava lhe escutando. Ela se encontrou com um policial que lhe deu auxílio, mesmo não acreditando em suas palavras sobre as explosões. Não demorou para que o monstro os encontrasse. O policial se impôs. Mas assim que o oficial confrontou o monstro com aparência de homem, o ser lançou aquela magia estranha diretamente no rosto do policial, que se transformou em um esqueleto assim que a magia cresceu, o cobrindo, antes de sumir.   
  
\- achou mesmo que conseguiria fugir de mim? – a voz máscula alcançou os seus ouvidos lhe fazendo tremer por completo.   
  
A mulher gritou assustada quando encontrou o seu perseguidor parado ao seu lado, flutuando deitado no ar, com a cabeça jogada para trás para lhe encarar e as pernas cruzadas despojadamente para cima. O homem negou com a cabeça, girando no ar antes de colocar os pés no chão.   
  
\- chega a ser decepcionante como o nosso mundo é tão injusto – ditou o encapuzado batendo com um livro verde na mão algumas vezes, enquanto estalava a língua no céu da boca.   
  
\- por que? – questionou a mulher, aos prantos – por que está nos perseguindo? O que fizemos para você? –   
  
\- ela não sabe – ditou uma voz rouca chamando a atenção da mulher para um outro homem, mascarado, atrás do encapuzado.   
  
\- eu sei. Eu estava falando com o garoto. Não adianta falar com ela – ditou o encapuzado jogando o livro de capa verde no colo da mulher, que encarou o objeto confusa.   
  
Nervosa, ela abraçava o garoto, que chorava em seu ombro descontroladamente. A mulher colocou o livro ao lado do corpo, se colocando de joelhos logo em seguida, para proteger o seu menino caso ocorresse qualquer coisa que o ameaçasse. Afinal, ele era o seu filho.   
  
\- ele não fala ainda – ralhou a mulher, tentando mostrar o óbvio ao homem.   
  
\- ah, não, não. Ele não fala a sua língua. Mas ele fala a minha. Afinal de contas, ele também é um demônio – argumentou o encapuzado e logo dois olhos vermelhos brilharam dentro do capuz do sobretudo.   
  
\- isso é um absurdo! Ele é o meu filho! – ralhou a mulher, furiosa.   
  
\- adotado, com certeza – comentou o monstro e a mulher se calou, surpresa.   
  
\- como sabe disso? – questionou ainda irritada vendo o homem sorrir vitorioso.   
  
\- isso ocorreu há mais de seis meses, certo? Você o encontrou por aí, perambulando com o livro. Daí o adotou. Estou certo? – indagou o monstro deixando a mulher surpresa.   
  
Ela não sabia como, mas o desgraçado havia acertado tudo. Ela havia, sim, encontrado o garoto jogado por aí como lixo há mais de seis meses, abraçado ao livro verde que ela não entendia. Adotou quase que imediatamente.   
  
\- pois bem, eu e esse garoto aí viemos do Inferno há quase um ano, atrás se servos humanos que pudessem ler o livro. Ele e eu somos demônios. - explicou encapuzado vendo a mulher lhe fitar com fúria.   
  
\- É MENTIRA! – exclamou rapidamente, se negando a acreditar naquele absurdo.   
  
\- vamos fazer o seguinte – ditou enquanto se aproximava e pegava o garoto pelo colarinho da camisa que usava, o erguendo.   
  
\- NÃO! – gritou a mulher fazendo de tudo para impedir o outro, mas nada do que fez conseguiu impedir o monstro.   
  
\- vamos. Leia o livro. Isto é, se conseguir – ordenou o encapuzado vendo a mulher lhe fitar com desespero.   
  
O garoto gritava na mão do homem de olhos vermelhos, enquanto se debatia, desesperando a mulher mais ainda.   
  
\- s-se eu ler, você vai nos deixar em paz? – questionou receosa e desesperada.   
  
\- sim. Eu só quero o livro – argumentou o encapuzado e a mulher pegou o livro verde, passando a folhear o mesmo.   
  
\- e-eu não consigo ler nada – comentou enquanto passava as páginas desesperadamente.   
  
\- chegue até o final – ordenou o homem e logo ele viu a mulher parar.   
  
\- E... Ku – a mulher leu, nervosa.   
  
\- leia alto e com vontade – repreendeu o encapuzado e o garoto chorou mais ainda.   
  
\- **_EKUALIRU_** – a mulher praticamente gritou e logo um estrondo ocorreu, a surpreendendo.   
  
O garoto havia parado de chorar. Ela não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas havia parado. Olhando para o menino erguido pelo monstro, ela pôde ver um rastro de destruição que se estendia por metros a partir do garoto. O encapuzado sorria largo, olhando para o menino, que se encolhia em sua mão.   
  
\- entendo. Você usa o ar para criar notas musicais em ondas sonoras destrutivas. Uma magia interessante – comentou o homem vendo o garoto se encolher mais.   
  
\- mas o que...   
  
\- repita – ordenou o encapuzado vendo a mulher lhe fitar confusa.   
  
\- repita a leitura, mas desta vez olhando para ele – ordenou vendo a mulher lhe encarar, confusa.   
  
Com o desejo súbito de que aquilo acabasse, ela obedeceu. O menino puxou o ar para os pulmões, pausadamente, como se fosse espirrar. Mas os seus olhos brilhavam em verde. Ele espirrou, mas o que sairá fora um estrondo enorme, como se alguém tivesse tocado uma nota de trombone diante de uma fila de megafones.   
  
Uma onda de choque rosa esverdeada surgiu dos lábios do garoto, seguindo em frente e destruindo tudo o que encontrava pela frente por quase trinta metros antes de sumir.   
  
A mulher se viu perplexa.   
  
Ela não sabia daquilo. Nunca que imaginaria que o seu pequeno menino, o garoto com quem havia passado momentos maravilhosos como mãe e filho, podia fazer aquele tipo de coisa. Nunca imaginária que ele não era humano.   
  
\- pode ir, agora – ditou o encapuzado soltando o garoto no chão, de qualquer jeito.   
  
O pequeno caiu sobre o próprio braço. Mas ele não se importou. Apenas correu para a mulher, abraçando a mesma, assustado. A humana não sabia bem como reagir, mas sabia o que deveria fazer.   
  
\- tome – ditou, furiosa, jogando o livro no encapuzado.   
  
\- pegue isso e nos deixe em paz – ditou, furiosa, abraçando garoto com força.   
  
O encapuzado sorriu chutando o livro para cima. O homem de mascara teve o rosto iluminado por uma luz vermelha que emanou do livro em sua mão. A mulher viu os lábios do homem se moverem calmamente, com leveza, como se sussurrasse algo. Logo ela viu a magia que matou o oficial surgir na mão do encapuzado, que a apontou para o livro.   
  
Logo o objeto estava em chamas, enquanto caía com velocidade. A mulher se viu surpresa quando, ao olhar para o seu menino, o viu repleto de veias negras, que começavam a tomar o seu corpo cada vez.   
  
\- O QUE É ISSO?!- gritou enquanto o afastava de si apenas para poder o analisar melhor.   
  
\- isso? É ele voltando para o Inferno – ditou o encapuzado sorrindo largo ao ver o sofrimento estampado na face de ambos.   
  
\- Red Star, vamos – ditou o mascarado dando as costas para a cena, desinteressado, e começando a caminhar para o meio da mata.   
  
\- eu já estou indo. Quero ver ele explodir – comentou Red Star vendo a mulher lhe fitar perplexa.   
  
Quando o garoto, enfim, explodiu deixando apenas cinzas no lugar do seu corpo, a mulher começou a chorar, desesperada. Ela queria o seu menino de volta. Não lhe importava se ele pudesse fazer coisas que a maioria das pessoas não fazem. Não lhe importava se ele era mesmo um demônio ou não. Ela só queria aquele pequeno garoto de, aparentemente, onze anos de idade, sorriso contagiante e alegria infantil.   
  
\- por que? Por que fez isso? Por que destruiu ele? – indagou a mulher, em prantos, vendo o encapuzado dar de ombros.   
  
\- porque ele não serve para ser rei. EU vou ser o rei. E para fazer isso, tenho que destruir tudo no meu caminho – respondeu antes de começar a flutuar e seguir na mesma direção do seu parceiro, deixando, satisfeito, a mulher sofrendo a sua perda sozinha.   
  
Red Star flutuava com certa diversão no olhar. Ele poderia não estar caçando quem realmente queria destruir, mas, até chegar o momento de sua caçada, ele estaria se divertindo muito com os humanos. Nenhum demônio era louco o suficiente para lhe enfrentar. Ninguém tinha tamanha demência para ousar lhe encarar, quem dirá lhe lançar uma magia. Ser um demônio do clã estrela trazia um status que clã nenhum dava.   
  
Nada, nem ninguém daquele mundo poderia impedir ele de fazer o que quisesse, quando quisesse e com quem quisesse. Bastava ele desejar fazer e tudo o que se encontrava entre ele e o seu desejo seria destruído. Seja humano, demônio, ou até mesmo a natureza, nada poderia pará-lo. Nada ousaria pará-lo.   
  
  
Enquanto o torneio estivesse ocorrendo, o mundo humano tinha um rei novo.   
  
Um rei momentâneo, mas invencível.   
  
Ele era o novo governador de ambos os mundos.   
  



	32. D Duplo

\- finalmente!- exclamou Laura ao abrir a porta de casa e encontrar o irmão com uma mala em cada mão.

\- deixe de show que você não é Michael Jackson – ralhou Derek, para a irmã, enquanto passava pela porta e logo Stiles surgiu com uma caixa enorme em mãos.

\- isso não vai lhe dar dor nas costas? – questionou a morena vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- não. Está tudo bem – respondeu o demônio passando pela humana e seguindo o moreno de olhos verdes para o andar de cima.

\- deixem o resto para descarregar depois do almoço – anunciou Laura fechando a porta da casa após constatar que o carro do irmão estava fechado.

Ouvindo um “tudo bem” ser gritado pelo irmão, a mulher se dirigiu para a sala de jantar, vendo a irmã mais nova colocando a mesa com uma expressão séria. A mulher parecia estar preocupada com algo. Devia ser algo sério pelo olhar perdido da Hale mais nova.

\- você está bem? – perguntou Laura vendo a mais nova menear positivamente.

\- estou – respondeu Cora encarando a mesa que havia terminado de colocar.

\- então por que a cara séria? – questionou a morena mais velha vendo a irmã caçula suspirar, pensativa.

\- nada demais – respondeu a mais nova ignorando a imagem da irmã para se focar em seus pensamentos.

\- Cora – repreendeu Laura.

Ela sabia que a irmã estava mentindo. Não precisava que Cora tivesse um tipo de costume ao mentir, como mover a sobrancelha ou piscar os olhos inconscientemente. Laura havia criado Cora desde a morte dos pais. Ela sempre soube quando a mais nova estava mentindo e não seria agora que deixaria passar. Algo preocupava a sua irmã caçula ao ponto de fazer a mesma lhe ignorar para permanecer pensativa.

Cora suspirou pesado.

Não adiantava mentir. Sabia disso. Mas ela tinha a esperança de não precisar fazer aquilo.

\- eu vou conversar com vocês no almoço – ditou a mais nova vendo Laura lhe fitar com desconfiança, antes de respirar fundo e menear positivamente.

Enquanto isso, no andar de cima, Derek abria a porta do quarto que fora seu até o momento em que ele decidiu sair de casa para morar sozinho. O Hale escancarou a porta e adentrou o quarto com as malas, não se surpreendendo em nada ao encontrar o quarto do mesmo jeito que deixou quando saiu.

Os mesmos lençóis azuis escuros sobre a cama, as mesmas persianas na janela, o mesmo abajur, os mesmos criados. Tudo. Absolutamente tudo estava idêntico ao que era quando ele ainda morava ali e ele sabia disso. Já viera algumas vezes aqui com Jennifer após o casamento e nada havia mudado. Suas irmãs disseram que não gostavam de mexer em suas coisas. Sempre limpavam o cômodo, mas sem mudar nada.

\- onde eu coloco? – questionou Stiles fechando a porta com uma mão enquanto erguia a caixa com alguns pertences do humano com a outra.

\- ali no canto – respondeu Derek apontando para a parede da janela, mais especificamente embaixo da mesma.

\- esse era o seu quarto quando morava aqui? – indagou Stiles vendo o moreno de olhos verdes menear positivamente.

\- era, sim. – respondeu antes de suspirar.

\- quando eu morava nessa casa, eu ficava horas trancado aqui, lendo. Bateu uma nostalgia voltar para esse quarto – ditou o moreno de sentando na cama, entre as duas malas que carregou ao entrar na casa.

Era estranho para Derek. Ele estava feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz por retornar para casa. Triste por estar na situação amorosa em que se encontrava. O Hale desviou o olhar para o seu parceiro demônio observando o mesmo sorrir minimamente para o cômodo. Stiles estava surpreso com o ambiente. Era aconchegante e tinha uma sensação boa ali. Leve. Embora não se parecesse nada com um quarto que pertenceria ao seu parceiro humano. O estilo do local era completamente diferente do estilo do apartamento do homem. Enquanto o demônio se encontrava admirado com o quarto, Derek se encontrava admirado pela admiração do castanho.

\- vamos descer antes que as duas malucas resolvam subir – falou o humano vendo o castanho menear positivamente antes de os dois saírem do quarto.

A dupla alcançou o andar de baixo e Derek guiou Stiles até a sala de jantar, o empurrando pelos ombros, onde Laura e Cora estavam a espera dos dois. O moreno de olhos verdes sorriu para a seriedade de Cora. A irmã mais nova parecia estar preocupada com algo.

\- quem é que eu vou ter que ameaçar dessa vez para não trair você? Pela sua cara de que tem alguém morrendo, esse parece que vai longe – brincou Derek e Laura quase gritou, gargalhando.

Cora apenas sorriu minimamente, sem gargalhar.

Não que não tivesse sido engraçado para ela. Fora, sim. Mas ela estava preocupada demais com tudo o que estava acontecendo. A campainha tocou e Laura, confusa, fora atender, se surpreendendo um pouco ao encontrar o parceiro de Cora, fardado, parado na porta de sua casa.

\- Dylan? – indagou Laura, confusa.

\- Laura – cumprimentou o oficial vendo a morena mais velha menear em um cumprimento mudo.

\- deixe entrar. Eu o chamei para almoçar – alertou Cora surgindo atrás da irmã e chamando o ex-parceiro com um único e leve movimento de sua mão para que o mesmo entrasse na casa.

\- agora podemos comer – disse Cora assim que chegou a sala de jantar.

\- você está bem? – questionou Stiles desconfiado da mulher.

\- estou – respondeu Cora ignorando a imagem do castanho.

\- Derek – cumprimentou Dylan e o moreno estendeu a mão para si, que a apertou firmemente.

\- e você é? – questionou estendendo a mão para Stiles.

\- esse é... O meu namorado, Stiles – apresentou Derek, um tanto corado, apertando levemente o ombro de Stiles, que sorriu apertando levemente a mão humana.

\- ow... Eu pensei que você fosse casado com aquela mulher ainda – ditou o oficial, surpreso.

Ele conhecia Derek há um tempo, graças a Cora. Não esperava que, em algum dia, o homem de olhos verdes pudesse lhe apresentar um homem alegando ser o seu namorado, ainda mais sem saber do término do seu outro relacionamento. Fora um tanto chocante, inicialmente.

\- pois é. Têm muita acontecendo na minha vida ultimamente. Tem sido uma reviravolta atrás de outra – comentou Derek ainda envergonhado.

Todos se serviram, em silêncio. O almoço fora silencioso e estranho por um momento. Ninguém falava nada. Parecia até que ninguém queria estar ali, junto dos outros, apenas comendo e aproveitando a presença alheia.

\- para uma comemoração, isso aqui está bem pesado. Parece até que alguém morreu – comentou Dylan chamando a atenção para si.

\- comemoração? – questionou Laura vendo o homem fardado lhe fitar confuso, antes de olhar para Stiles e Derek que lhe fitavam igualmente confusos.

\- Cora não... – o homem se calou, lançando um olhar perdido para Cora.

\- eu fui aceita no FBI – disse a morena mais mova surpreendendo os dois irmãos.

\- Sério?! Isso é muito bom! – exclamou Laura, animada, sorrindo para a irmã.

\- Parabéns. Você se formou na academia tem um tempo, mas não haviam lhe chamado – comentou Derek vendo a irmã mais nova menear positivamente.

\- me chamaram recentemente para um caso. Um caso urgente – Cora anunciou, séria, gerando preocupação nos outros pelo seu olhar sério.

\- Cora, você está me assustando – ditou Laura vendo a irmã suspirar.

\- eu não vou sair da cidade, Laura, e ser enviada para algum lugar nos confins do mundo. Se acalme – argumentou Cora e a mais velha suspirou aliviada.

\- e o que é? – questionou Dylan vendo a ex-parceira suspirar pesado.

\- por favor, me deixem explicar antes que façam algum tipo de pergunta – falou Cora parando de comer.

\- Laura, eu não estou gostando disso – comentou Derek olhando para Cora, não vendo a irmã mais velha menear em concordância.

\- escutem bem. O que eu vou contar aqui é um assunto sigiloso. Se eu estou contando à vocês, é porque eu confio em vocês e quero que sejam capazes de se proteger. Não podem falar disso para ninguém – alertou a Hale mais nova vendo todos os quatro menearem positivamente.

\- hoje, quando eu cheguei no local em que eu deveria me apresentar... Eu nem sei como explicar isso. É tudo tão... Inusitado! – exclamou a mulher visivelmente nervosa.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Cora adentrou o prédio bastante animada. Ela havia sido, finalmente, aceita. Segundo o que dizia na carta de admissão em suas mãos: como ela foi do exército por quase uma década, fora indicada por um agente veterano, e como já havia feito a academia há anos atrás e todo o processo de admissão do FBI, ela havia sido selecionada para ser uma agente. Dizia que, com urgência, eles precisavam de seu talento e habilidade tática. Ela se direcionou para a recepção, vendo a recepcionista lhe fitar com um sorriso simpático nos lábios. _

_\- olá! Em que posso ajudar? – indagou a mulher vendo a morena olhar para a folha em sua mão, antes de lhe entregar a mesma. _

_\- olá. Eu fui admitida hoje e já me chamaram para um caso. Eu achei um pouco estranho, mas... não é mesmo? O que posso fazer? Apenas obedecer – respondeu a Hale vendo a mulher analisar a assinatura na carta. _

_\- isso é bem raro, mas não impossível. Não é a primeira que vejo, mas, meus parabéns. Essas pessoas costumam se dar bem por aqui. – disse a mulher devolvendo a carta e passando a digitar algo no computador, antes de a impressora começar a trabalhar. _

_\- aqui está o seu cartão de funcionário. Cuide dele para poder acessar o prédio sem problemas. Aqui estão algumas normas que você deve ler com antecedência. Você tem trinta minutos antes de a reunião começar. Tenho certeza de que consegue ler isso aqui até lá – disse a loura entregando um crachá para a morena e um pequeno grupo de folhas grampeadas. _

_\- seja bem-vinda, agente Hale. A reunião acontecerá no andar de número vinte e três. A sala de reuniões fica do lado direito, a última do corredor. Tenha um bom dia e boa sorte – fora tudo o que a mulher disse antes de Cora agradecer e correr até o elevador. _

_\- com licença. Número vinte e três, por favor – pediu a morena enquanto jogava o cartão de identificação no pescoço, o prendendo ali com o cordão do mesmo. _

_\- veio para a reunião? – indagou o homem no elevador observando a morena começar a ler as folhas que tinha em mãos. _

_\- sim. Você também? – questionou a Hale o olhando rapidamente, lançando um sorriso simpático, antes de voltar a se concentrar nas folhas em suas mãos. _

_\- sim. Prazer, Luke Crimson – o homem se apresentou estendendo a mão para a morena. _

_\- Cora Hale - mulher apertou a mão do homem e o mesmo sorriu ao ouvir o seu nome. _

_\- a militar? – indagou Luke vendo a morena menear positivamente. _

_\- entendo. Foi você que o Hanningan indicou – comentou o homem enquanto o elevador se abria. _

_\- conhece o Hanningan? – perguntou a morena vendo o moreno menear positivamente. _

_\- nós dois trabalhamos juntos em alguns casos. Fiquei surpreso quando ele indicou alguém para ser admitida no FBI e ser chamada com tanta urgência. Você deve ser boa no que faz – respondeu o homem enquanto seguiam pelo andar até a sala. _

_Os dois conversaram um pouco enquanto esperavam o início da reunião. Depois de conversarem, Luke disse que iria deixar a mulher ler as folhas e que iria buscar café para os dois. Quando a reunião finalmente iria começar, vários agentes começaram a surgir e a entrarem na sala, o que fez com que a morena os acompanhasse e procurasse um bom local na sala de reunião, que mais se parecia com um auditório em que as cadeiras eram distribuídas em um grande arco. _

_\- boa tarde – cumprimentou um homem grisalho enquanto subia no pequeno palco do auditório sendo acompanhado por um homem mascarado e bem vestido que carregava uma maleta metálica e outro homem com máscara e que usava roupas bem surradas. _

_\- o motivo de nossa reunião é algo de segurança nacional extrema. O caso já foi relatado ao presidente e os líderes da segurança nacional e eles nos permitiram criar uma divisão momentânea para esse tipo de situação – ditou o homem enquanto via mais alguns agentes entrarem. _

_\- eu sou o Agente Dave Parker e estou aqui para apresentar a vocês o homem que será o especialista no assunto. Ele prefere ser identificado como Doutor D. – disse o homem estendendo a mão para o mascarado atrás de si, que acenou brevemente, enquanto Dave saía do palco e se sentava na fileira da frente. _

_\- Boa tarde, primeiramente. Como o agente Parker informou, eu sou o Doutor D e o motivo de estarem aqui é verídico e já foi apresentado a todos os líderes da nossa segurança nacional – ditou o homem enquanto estendia um controle para cima e logo uma apresentação de projetor se iniciou. _

_\- todos você já devem estar cientes dos acontecimentos estranhos que andam sendo relatados em todos os jornais e internet, certo? – indagou o homem mascarado no microfone enquanto via todos os agentes menearem positivamente. _

_\- bom, ninguém soube explicar o que estava ocorrendo, até que eu apareci – disse o homem apertando o botão para passar o slide e todos ficaram em silêncio. _

_\- demônios? – questionou Cora, confusa, lendo a palavra que era o destaque no slide da apresentação. _

_\- isso é obra de alguma igreja? – inquiriu um homem, em voz alta, para se fazer audível para todos. _

_\- todos têm essa impressão, de primeira. Mas alguém aqui já viu um desses casos estranhos pessoalmente? – questionou o homem e ninguém ergueu a mão. _

_Até que Cora o fez. _

_O homem riu animado e todos se viraram para ela. _

_\- se levante, por favor – pediu o homem e a mulher, um tanto envergonhada, o fez. _

_\- você com certeza deve ter sido movida a pesquisar por seu instinto curioso, estou certo? – indagou o homem vendo a morena menear positivamente. _

_\- qual o seu nome? – indagou o homem e Cora se apresentou. _

_\- como ocorreu o estranho caso? – questionou o homem e Cora narrou as duas vezes em que presenciou aquelas coisas estranhas. _

_\- e você notou algo nesses dois ocorridos? – perguntou o Doutor D vendo a morena lamber os lábios, nervosa. _

_\- bom. Um dos prisioneiros que fugiu citou um livro que parecia ser muito importante para ele. E nas duas vezes em que presenciei os ocorridos, um dos homens segurava um livro grosso que brilhava – respondeu a morena surpreendendo o homem, que riu brevemente, o que deixou a morena incerta de sua teoria. _

_\- e você, agente Hale, chegou a alguma conclusão? – questionou o homem bastante excitado com o dialogo que tinha.. _

_\- bom. Eu não pude fazer muita coisa, já que o governo retirou as gravações das câmeras de segurança do meu alcance. Mas eu tenho uma teoria – argumentou Cora vendo o homem gesticular com a mão para que ela prosseguisse. _

_\- eu acho que, o livro estranho e as palavras estranhas geram aquelas coisas estranhas que são presenciadas nos ocorridos. – respondeu a mulher, um tanto envergonhada. _

_\- quase como magia? – indagou o homem e, naquele momento, Cora notou o quão ridícula a sua teoria parecia. _

_\- é bem idiota. Eu sei – disse a morena se sentando. _

_\- mas você acertou. Meus parabéns – falou o homem surpreendendo a morena. _

_\- ok. Tudo bem. Esse cara é maluco – disse um dos agentes já se erguendo. _

_\- não tão rápido. Eu posso provar – disse o homem fazendo o agente lhe fitar curioso. _

_\- provar? Como vai me provar a existência de demônios mágicos? – questionou o homem vendo o mascarado erguer a mão para si. _

_\- apenas me deixe fazer uma pergunta simples para a agente Hale, que parece ser a mais inteligente desta sala – pediu o mascarado vendo o homem se sentar, revoltado. _

_\- está mais para “a mais maluca” – comentou enquanto se sentava. Cora se encolheu em sua cadeira. _

_\- Agente Hale, você sabe o que é um guardião? – questionou o homem vendo a morena pensar um pouco. _

_\- em que sentido está perguntando? – perguntou a morena vendo o homem apontar para o slide atrás de si. _

_\- no sentido dos demônios – respondeu o mascarado e a Hale negou. _

_\- não faço ideia – foi tudo o que ela disse antes de o homem se virar para o agente que se encontrava revoltado em seu acento. _

_\- você, ser insignificante de mente fechada, quer a prova de que o que estou falando é verdade? – indagou o Doutor D vendo o homem dar de ombros. _

_\- por que mais eu continuaria aqui? Como vai me provar essa sua teoria, demonólogo? – questionou o homem vendo o Doutor D estalar os dedos. _

_\- eu sei muito sobre os demônios, pois este homem atrás de mim é um – falou o homem enquanto o outro mascarado retirava a sua máscara, exibindo um rosto comum, porém extremamente pálido. _

_\- ele é um demônio? – questionou o homem incrédulo. _

_\- a prova disso é que irei usar a magia dele em você. Não se acanhe, não irei ferir você nem nada. Apenas vou lhe deixar um tanto... grudento – respondeu D enquanto abria a maleta em sua posse e pegava um livro de capa verde musgo enquanto o seu parceiro se focava no agente. _

_\- _ ** _Gamasu_ ** _ – ditou o Doutor D e o seu livro brilhou em sua mão, para a surpresa de todos, principalmente do agente. _

_No instante seguinte, o demônio disparou, do fundo de sua garganta, um líquido verde que voou na direção do homem, cobrindo o mesmo. O homem se viu enjoado com o cheiro horrível que coisa gosmenta emanava. O agente tentou se erguer para protestar e começar a se limpar, mas ele se viu impedido quando aquela coisa se mostrou, não mais um líquido, mas sim um sólido bastante resistente. _

_\- mas o que esse merda cuspiu em mim? Cimento? – indagou o homem ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se soltar. _

_\- espero que permaneça aí até o fim da minha palestra – ditou o Doutor D e logo o demônio surpreendeu a todos quando saltou todos eles em um salto só, aterrissando sobre o homem como um animal. _

_\- e se não ficar em silêncio, irei encher a sua boca – ditou o demônio, sorrindo divertido enquanto uma fina e quase invisível neblina verde saía de sua boca toda vez que ele falava. _

_\- meu Deus! Que bafo é esse?! – exclamou o agente tentando desviar o seu nariz daquela neblina. _

_\- Dread, volte – disse o doutor D e, em um salto igualmente surpreendente, o demônio retornou, voltando a colocar a máscara estranha que usava. _

_\- não adianta tentar se soltar, meu caro – ditou o doutor vendo como o homem se debatia _

_\- esse material é algo incrivelmente resistente. Você viu como o meu parceiro salta? – questionou o doutor vendo o homem parar de se debater e todos se focaram no doutor. _

_\- o primeiro tópico vai ser sobre: Demônios, de onde vêm? – informou o homem enquanto passava o slide e logo ele começou a dar a sua palestra sem ninguém lhe interromper após o ocorrido com o agente preso em seu acento. _

_\- bom, ele se denominam demônios, mas, não, não são esse tipo de demônios citados em religiões. _ _Demonica_ _ é o nome dado a sociedade em que vivem e, Inferno é o nome da dimensão em que vivem. O Inferno é uma dimensão paralela a nossa que tem alguns efeitos que desafiam as leis da física, química e biologia de nossa dimensão – informou o doutor D e logo ele viu _ _Dread_ _ expulsar uma mulher do acento ao lado do acento do agente Parker e apontar para Cora. _

_\- agente Hale, poderia se sentar na primeira fila. Eu e meu parceiro _ _apreciaríamos_ _ a sua presença um tanto mais perto para que pudéssemos debater melhor caso você queria fazer alguma pergunta – ditou o doutor D e todos se viraram na direção da mulher que um tanto hesitante no começo, se ergueu. _

_\- eu tenho uma pergunta – ditou Luke erguendo a mão. _

_\- pois não? – disse D se virando para o homem. _

_\- se eles são de outra dimensão, o que fazem aqui na nossa? – questionou vendo o homem olhar para _ _Dread_ _, expulsando mais um agente de seu acento, e logo o demônio acenou para o homem se aproximar. _

_\- ele parece gostar de vocês dois. Isso é bom. _ _Dread_ _ costuma ser bastante _ _antissocial_ _ e agressivo, graças aos seus poderes – disse o doutor vendo o demônio subir no palco e se colocar ao seu lado, mais uma vez. _

_\- eu já iria dizer isso. No Inferno, pelo que _ _Dread_ _ me contou, existe um reino central que abriga cerca de sessenta por cento da sociedade de sua espécie, os outros quarenta por cento são criminosos que foram banidos do reino e seus descendentes. Este reino é protegido por um muro tão grande e forte e tão bem feito, que nenhum demônio de fora consegue invadir. Enfim, esse reino central é governado por um rei. Mas, diferente de nosso antigo sistema monárquico, o trono não é passado de pai para filho. – disse o homem fazendo uma pausa dramática. _

_\- sempre que um rei morre, ocorre um evento mágico. Um torneio – disse o homem deixando todos confusos. _

_\- e o que isso tem a ver com a coroa? – questionou Cora, confusa. _

_\- o ganhador do torneio se torna o próximo rei – respondeu o Doutor D surpreendendo a todos. _

_\- mesmo se alguém renunciar? – questionou Luke vendo o homem olhar para _ _Dread_ _, que negou com as mãos e se aproximou do microfone. _

_\- existe uma lei especifica para isso, que fora escrita e aceita por todos os Deuses, que foram os fundadores do reino há muitos torneios atrás. Mas eu não sei que lei é essa, já que apenas a família real pode ler essa lei. Mesmo que a coloquem em nossa frente, os plebeus não conseguem ler, porque eles não têm a magia da coroa. A coroa identifica os membros da família do rei e mexem com a cabeça deles para que eles consigam ler a língua sagrada dos Deuses – respondeu _ _Dread_ _ com a sua voz grossa, chamando a atenção de Cora para uma palavra. _

_\- Deuses? – questionou a mulher vendo o demônio _ _menear_ _ positivamente. _

_\- em nossa dimensão, Deuses existiram no passado, mas eles deram a sua vida para acabar com a destruição de nossa dimensão. Por isso existem seis grandes estátuas ao redor do reino – respondeu o demônio vendo a mulher lhe fitar atentamente, enquanto anotava tudo no celular. _

_\- existem seis Deuses? – questionou Luke vendo o demônio negar. _

_\- existiram. As estátuas são os corpos deles que viraram pedra quando eles deram suas vidas pelas nossas. – respondeu o mascarado dando espaço para o doutor continuar. _

_\- voltando. O torneio ocorre da seguinte maneira: Demônios jovens que ainda não atingiram a fase adulta, na manhã seguinte a morte do rei, despertam com os seus poderes trancafiados dentro de livros. Na manhã seguinte a qual eles ganham os seus livros, eles são encaminhados para um portal _ _interdimensional_ _ que liga nossos dois mundos. Eles têm que correr por esse portal até serem literalmente jogados em nosso mundo. O portal é aberto nos céus e todos os que o atravessam são jogados na terra de forma aleatória – explicou o humano vendo todos concentrados nele. _

_\- então todos aqueles vídeos que vimos nos jornais e na internet, são demônios que caíram em várias parte do mundo? – indagou Luke apenas para confirmar se havia entendido. _

_\- exato. Cada demônio tem que procurar por um parceiro. Um humano que está destinado a ser o seu companheiro nas batalhas violentas deste torneio. Existe apenas um ser humano na terra que pode ler o livro de um demônio. Sendo assim é um tanto difícil, mas, pelo visto, o portal não joga os demônios em um continente diferente do humano que será o seu parceiro. Eu sou o único ser humano na terra capaz de ler o livro de _ _Dread_ _. Nessa caso, se eu morrer, _ _Dread_ _ se torna um alvo muito fácil e com certeza irá perder o torneio. Vocês sabem me dizer o motivo? – questionou D vendo todos concentrados sem si, do jeito que ele queria. _

_\- por que você é o único capaz de ler as palavras que invocam os poderes dele em nosso mundo – respondeu Cora surpreendendo o homem e a todos. _

_\- exatamente, agente Hale! _ _Dread_ _ estava mais do que certo em lhe manter perto do palco – ditou o homem vendo a mulher direcionar o olhar para o seu parceiro, que passou a bater palmas animadamente. _

_\- enfim, o vencedor do último torneio, o último rei do Inferno até recentemente, foi assassinado, o que acabou fazendo com que o torneio acontecesse novamente antes do esperado – explicou o doutor D. _

_\- se eles só estão aqui para decidir quem é o próximo rei, por que estamos aqui reunidos? Apenas deixem eles fazerem isso e irem embora – argumentou uma mulher, visivelmente irritada com tudo aquilo. _

_\- eu sabia que alguém iria chegar nesse ponto. Por favor, tragam – disse o Doutor D e logo dois homens levaram um manequim até o palco e o colocaram sobre uma estranha piscina de vidro. _

_\- _ _Dread_ _ – ditou o doutor e o demônio voltou a remover a máscara de seu rosto. _

_\- _ ** _Zamas_ ** _ – o doutro invocou uma outra magia e todos se surpreenderam quando o demônio cuspiu uma rajada de líquido verde brilhante no manequim, que logo começou a derreter. _

_\- agora, imaginem se, durante uma batalha, _ _Dread_ _ acabasse por acertar um civil. Uma criança. Uma senhora de idade. Um médico. Um policial. Vocês – disse o homem e logo todos tomaram semblantes assustados. _

_\- e deixem-me _ _alertá_ _-los de algo. _ _Dread_ _ não é um dos demônios mais fortes que vieram para o nosso mundo. – disse o homem e _ _Dread_ _, após limpar a boca, se aproximou do microfone. _

_\- entre os vinte demônios mais fortes que vieram para o seu mundo, oito deles são de um clã de assassinos. O Clã Estrela. O pior clã para se procurar uma briga, é o clã Estrela. Poucos que se metem com eles saem vivos. Só conheci um, até hoje, que se meteu com o líder do clã Estrela e saiu vivo. Esse homem é o meu falecido rei. E esse mesmo rei foi morto pelo filho do líder do Clã Estrela. – explicou o demônio antes de se afastar. _

_\- eles são perigosos demais! – exclamou um homem e logo as conversas começaram a crescer, se tornando clamores de desespero. _

_\- calma, respirem. Deixem os debates para o final – ditou o doutor, tratando de acalmar os ânimos. _

_\- e como eles retornam para o mundo deles? – questionou Cora vendo o homem sorrir e negar com o dedo. _

_\- essa pergunta será respondida daqui a pouco. Agora, deixem-me apresentar o próximo tópico de nossa reunião. As suas magias – ditou o humano guardião vendo todos se focarem em si. _

_\- há seis elementos mágicos principais – ditou o homem e logo a imagem de uma carta negra com seis desenhos estranhos surgiu na projeção atrás de si. _

_\- essa carta é o contrato entre o demônio e o seu guardião. Assim que o contrato é feito, o humano é capaz de extrair cem por cento da força de seu demônio ao invocar as suas magias – explicou o homem e logo apontou para os desenhos. _

_\- alguém consegue identificar através das cores? – questionou o homem e logo a maioria ergueu as mãos. _

_\- Agente Hale – ditou o doutor apontando para Cora. _

_\- Fogo – ditou Cora e o homem _ _meneou_ _ positivamente. _

_\- eles chamam de _ _Phyrus_ _. São poderes ligados ao fogo. Desde criação e controle das chamas ou criar uma armadura de chamas para aumentar o dano físico causado por seu corpo até o controle da lava de vulcões e magias explosivas – explicou o doutor surpreendendo todos ou mostrar alguns vídeos da internet e até mesmo alguns criados por ele _ _mesme_ _, nos quais ele e _ _Dread_ _ lutavam com um demônio que controlava fogo. _

_\- terra – respondeu Luke assim que o doutor apontou para si e para o círculo marrom. _

_\- _ _Erathus_ _. Capazes de criar e controlar a terra ou minérios em geral. Como por exemplo esse rapaz aqui – disse o doutro ao colocar um pequeno vídeo em que _ _Dread_ _ avançava contra um demônio que tinha um machado nas mãos, que tentava a todo custo lhe cortar ao meio, até que ele disparou as lâminas no adversário, vendo o mesmo desviar das duas com um pouco de dificuldade. _

_\- agente Parker – ditou o doutor apontando para o círculo verde. _

_\- planta? – questionou o homem, incerto, vendo o doutor negar. _

_\- Não. Ar. _ _Harus_ _, no Inferno. Esse tipo de demônios em sua maior parte contém asas, sejam de penas, membranas ou como asas de insetos. Eles controlam o ar, os tornando extremamente fortes, visto que é um elemento que se encontra em qualquer ambiente – explicou e várias imagens de alguns demônios com asas eram exibidas nos slides seguintes, até que _ _Dread_ _ se aproximou do microfone. _

_\- lembrando que alguns demônios de outros tipos também podem ter asas. Como o príncipe Isaac, que possuí três pares de asas, mas o elemento dele não é o _ _Harus_ _. – alertou o demônio e o slide seguinte apresentava um desenho que lembrava e muito a imagem de um arcanjo na ideologia humana. _

_\- esse é um desenho do príncipe Isaac, o filho do falecido rei. Vejam como ele é incrivelmente parecido com a nossa ideia de arcanjo, não é mesmo? Isso faz com que muitas pessoas se tornem bastante influenciáveis por sua aparência angelical. Vamos para o elemento do príncipe – ditou o homem apontando para Dave novamente. _

_\- luz? – questionou o homem vendo o doutor _ _menear_ _ positivamente. _

_\- Lumus para os demônios. São capazes de criar e controlar energias brilhantes e radioativas. São muito bonitas as suas magias. Chego a dizer que deveriam ser um fenômeno natural de nosso mundo, pois encantaria a humanidade inteira – ditou o homem antes de voltar a apontar para Luke _

_\- água – indagou o homem vendo o doutor _ _menear_ _ positivamente. _

_\- exato. _ _Hydrus_ _, para eles. Já devem imaginar o que fazem. Criação e controle de água. Muitos conseguem respirar embaixo dela e alguns até mesmo nadam mais rápido do que muitos barcos andam na água – disse o homem apontando para Cora. A mulher olhou pensativa para aquele símbolo escuro antes de dar de ombros. _

_\- se existe luz, então esse é trevas? – questionou a morena, em duvida. _

_\- Trevas, exatamente. _ _Darkus_ _ para os demônios. Estes seres são incrivelmente perigosos. Suas magias consistem no controle de energias escuras e coloridas, alguns chegam até mesmo a controlar sombras, pelo que _ _Dread_ _ disse se lembrar – disse o homem dando espaço para o demônio. _

_\- se eu puder escolher um tipo para não lutar nunca na minha vida, esse seria o _ _Darkus_ _. Eles conseguem reunir aspectos de todos os outros ao seu favor. As cores bonitas e o efeitos negativos da radiação do Lumus, a velocidade do _ _Harus_ _, a resistência do _ _Erathus_ _, a violência do _ _Phyrus_ _ e a capacidade de absorção do _ _Hydrus_ _. O clã Estrela, pelo que li em meus estudos, era, inicialmente, formado apenas por _ _Darkus_ _. Mas, com o passar do tempo e com o surgimento de híbridos, a pureza deles se perdeu, assim como a de todos os outros tipos. Se tornando quase raro o surgimento de um _ _Darkus_ _ puro. Por ser um elemento que reúne algumas características de outros elementos, quando se tem um filho com um demônio do tipo _ _Darkus_ _, é provável que a criança tenda a despertar o outro elemento ao elemento _ _Darkus_ _ – disse o demônio antes de o doutor D passar o slide. _

_Após toda a explicação do que seriam híbridos, o homem começou a explicar sobre as habilidades raras, que seriam um modo diferente de usar o seu elemento mágico, o que acabou confundindo um pouco os agentes. Mas Cora e Luke estavam surpreendentemente atentos. Cada um deles dois absorveu as explicações com facilidade, embora achassem aquilo uma loucura incrível. _

_\- então, além de todos os elementos, ainda existem magias raras? – questionou Dave vendo o demônio e o doutor _ _menearem_ _ positivamente. _

_Após toda a palestra sobre como os demônios eram incrivelmente superiores no quesito força, resistência e cura, o que assustou a todos com aquelas informações sobre criaturas que podiam parar carros, serem rápidas o suficiente para não serem vistas por seus olhos humanos tão desajustados, como eles _ _disparavam_ _ suas magias, e como eles poderiam se regenerar mais rápido do que os humanos, chegou o ponto mais desejado dos agentes. _

_\- como derrotar um demônio – ditou o doutor e todos se viram concentrados na palestra. _

_\- um demônio possui apenas três pontos fracos. Dois mortais e um que os fará retornar para o seu mundo – ditou o doutor, mas aquilo não pareceu acalmar ninguém. _

_Tanto que um homem se ergueu rapidamente. Em um ato desesperado, o homem puxou sua arma e disparou contra a cabeça de Dread, que caiu no chão, deitado. Todos se ergueram imediatamente, chocados, e alguns furiosos com a ansiedade do homem. _

_\- IDIOTA! O CARA ESTAVA EXPLICANDO TUDO! – exclamou Luke vendo o homem lhe fitar irritado. _

_\- ele é um deles. Eles têm que escolher: voltar para o lugar de onde vieram ou morrer. – ditou o homem vendo o doutor se abaixar ao lado de Dread, antes de se erguer. _

_\- agradeço pela sua disposição, mas, com um pensamento tão primitivo você realmente conseguiu passar na prova de admissão do FBI? – questionou o doutor D, surpreendendo todos com a sua calma. _

_\- não está preocupado? – questionou Cora, confusa. _

_\- com o fato de esse homem poder portar uma arma? Com certeza. Com o Dread? Não. Essa bala não o matou! Nem mesmo todas as balas de vocês podem matar ele se vocês não atirarem nos pontos certos – respondeu o doutor e, no mesmo instante, Dread se ergueu em um salto, exibindo o buraco em sua testa. _

_\- demônios não morrem tão fácil e eu pensei ter deixado isso bem claro – disse o homem vendo o choque de todos assim que, rapidamente, o ferimento se fechou. _

_\- eu disse que a regeneração dos demônios era rápida, mas não disse o quanto. Você acabou de balear Dread na testa, mas não acertou o núcleo dele que se encontra na cabeça. Por isso que ele pode muito bem se mexer e até mesmo poderia lhe matar por sua insolência e ingratidão – ditou o doutor se aproximando do demônio e tocando o ombro do mesmo. _

_\- faça – ditou o homem e Dread colocou o braço diante do próprio rosto e, abrindo bem a boca, revelou dentes bastante afiados que trataram de arrancar a carne do próprio braço, assustando a todos. _

_\- acalmem-se. É apenas uma demonstração. Demônios podem se curar ainda mais rápido de algum ferimento se eles se focarem em curar o mesmo. Normalmente, um ferimento desse duraria horas para se curar. Mas, se Dread se concentrar e ficar parado – ditou o homem e o demônio fechou os olhos, se focando em seu braço ferido e, o que antes se curaria em horas, se curou em um minuto. Quando Dread abriu os olhos, ele respirava pesado, quase arfante. _

_\- isso é bastante conveniente para eles, mas, o processo é cansativo. Tanto que eles não podem se mover enquanto fazem essa regeneração avançada. Percebam que, as vantagens deles sobre as próprias vantagens sempre apresentam um ponto negativo. Quando ficam incrivelmente rápidos, eles se tornam incrivelmente frágeis. Quando se curam rápido, se tornam alvos imóveis que ficam cansados assim que concluem a cura de seus ferimentos - ditou o homem vendo o demônio levar um tempo para conseguir respirar normalmente. _

_\- e como se mata eles? – questionou o homem preso na magia sólida de Dread. _

_\- o método mais fácil é o livro – disse o homem já fechando o próprio livro em uma maleta metálica que era revestida. Ela era envolvida por algo que parecia ser a magia de Dread, a mesma que prendia o homem no acento. _

_\- como é? – questionou o homem e logo o doutor deu play em um vídeo de um demônio explodindo em cinzas. _

_\- estão vendo isso? Isso é o que ocorre quando o livro de um demônio é danificado. Ele queima e o corpo do demônio explode em cinzas. Pode parecer que ele morreu, mas isso é apenas o corpo dele sendo transportado de volta para o seu mundo – disse o homem repetindo a imagem algumas vezes. _

_\- então... se rasgarmos o livro dele.. _

_\- se uma bala atravessar o livro, o livro pega fogo, indicando que o demônio perdeu e que será levado de volta para o Inferno – completou o doutor vendo todos menearem positivamente. _

_\- e os outros dois pontos fracos? – questionou Cora chamando a atenção. _

_\- quero dizer. Se um demônio ruim estiver em nossa frente e o livro não está em nosso alcance para destruirmos ele? – a mulher esclareceu a sua dúvida. _

_\- há duas formas de se fazer isso. A primeira é: destruindo os dois núcleos, que são os corações do demônio. Se você destruir_ _ um núcleo, você apenas vai lhe causar muita dor. Por exemplo se você destruir o núcleo do torso, você só irá causar dor. Pois os núcleos, assim como o resto do corpo, conseguem ser completamente regenerados. Mas, se você destruir o núcleo da cabeça, você irá fazer o demônio desmaiar, pois ele é o núcleo que faz grande parte do cérebro trabalhar. Se ele é destruído, a pequena parte do cérebro responsável pela iniciação do processo de cura irá desligar o corpo dele, o fazendo desmaiar, para que todo o corpo se foque na reconstrução daquele núcleo – explicou o homem imitando uma arma com a mão e _ _Dread_ _ fingiu desmaio por alguns segundos. _

_\- um minuto, é tudo o que um demônio precisa para reconstruir o núcleo do cérebro – disse o doutor e logo _ _Dread_ _ voltou a se erguer. _

_\- mas aí é só destruir de novo – argumentou Dave e _ _Dread_ _ gargalhou. _

_\- o núcleo de um demônio é do tamanho de um grão de milho. Um humano vai ter sorte se destruir um núcleo de um demônio. E a morte definitiva de um demônio ocorre quando os seus dois núcleos são destruídos – explicou o doutor vendo o choque na expressão facial de todos os agentes. _

_\- por isso que eu digo que a forma mais viável de lidarmos com eles é destruindo os livros. Um único disparo que acerte um livro já o faz queimar com as chamas do Inferno – ditou o homem apontando para a maleta em sua mão. Um homem disparou em sua maleta e, para a sua surpresa, o doutor exibiu a bala presa na mesma, indicando que não havia penetrado o livro. _

_\- devo lidar isso como uma afronta – ditou _ _Dread_ _ e o homem tremeu ao ouvir a voz do demônio vir de trás dele. _

_\- _ _Dread_ _, volte – ditou o humano e logo o demônio percorreu todo o teto da sala, com facilidade, usando apenas as mãos e os pés, que pareciam grudar no teto com naturalidade. _

_\- ele é um híbrido, não é? – questionou Cora vendo o doutor sorrir. _

_\- sabe me dizer de quais elementos? – questionou o homem vendo a mulher sorrir em sua direção. _

_\- depois de sua palestra? Claro. Ele é um híbrido não só de dois elementos, mas sim de três – respondeu Cora surpreendendo o homem. _

_\- luz, água e terra – respondeu a Hale surpreendendo o homem. _

_\- você seria uma boa guardiã, Agente Hale. Você sabe lidar com demônios, pelo que pude ver – disse o homem vendo a mulher sorrir um tanto animada. _

_\- mas a palestra ainda não acabou. Temos algo para relatar a vocês. Um alerta para lhes dar. Talvez, o demônio mais preocupante seja esse aqui – ditou o humano passando o slide e logo a imagem dos mascarados que Cora havia presenciado fora exibida no projetor. _

_\- esses dois – murmurou Cora, surpresa, vendo várias imagens e os vídeos das câmeras de segurança que ela não pode acessar sendo exibidos na projeção. _

_\- esse demônio tem como elemento as trevas. Não sabemos ao certo como ela se manifesta, mas sabemos que ele as dispara pelas mãos. – ditou D passando o slide e logo a imagem do livro gravado nas filmagens estando em destaque, ao lado de uma montagem de como seria a sua cor. _

_\- ele seria mais ou menos assim, pelo que Dread disse se lembrar. Ele é extremamente perigoso. Então tenham cuidado se encontrarem o seu guardião com o livro exposto. Qualquer ameaça tanto ao guardião, quanto ao livro, podem resultar nisso – ditou o homem mostrando imagens dos locais em que houveram batalhas filmadas em que aquela dupla mascarada aparecia. _

_\- mas, ele foi o demônio que salvou policiais de um outro demônio – ditou Cora, tentando ignorar a imagem de uma esfera negra virando os carros da polícia para que eles não pegassem a ladra de banco. _

_\- não se engane. Já vi esse cara destruir muita coisa. Em um momento ele lhe salva, no outro ele lhe mata – explicou Dread vendo a morena tomar um olhar receoso. _

_\- muito bem. Dúvidas? – questionou o doutor D olhando ao redor, não vendo o olhar pensativo de Cora para a imagem do livro no slide a sua frente. _

_\- onde eu já vi isso? – questionou a morena, confusa e pensativa. _


	33. Notícia

\- então... O país foi invadido por demônios? – questionou Dylan vendo a parceira suspirar e menear positivamente.   
  
\- e o FBI está atrás deles? – questionou o oficial vendo a antiga parceira menear positivamente mais uma vez.   
  
Dylan meneou positivamente algumas vezes olhando para todos na mesa, que encaravam Cora com estranheza. O homem viu Derek e Stiles se entreolharem, antes de olharem para si e para Laura. O policial não sabia, exatamente, o que pensar a respeito daquilo tudo.   
  
\- você bebeu? – indagou homem de farda vendo a morena suspirar e negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- eu sei que parece loucura, mas o FBI tem material para comprovar tudo – ditou Cora passando a mão pelos cabelos.   
  
\- eu sei que é loucura, mas, por favor, se verem um livro grosso, colorido e estranho, fujam. Essas pessoas são extremamente perigosas – argumentou a Hale vendo o antigo parceiro negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- eu já entendi tudo. É uma brincadeira. Legal. Essa foi criativa, eu tenho que admitir. Mas você já fez melhores – falou o castanho tomando um gole do refrigerante servido.   
  
E, pela terceira vez em menos de dez minutos, Cora suspirou.   
  
Ela não poderia culpar Dylan, muito menos Derek, Laura ou Stiles por não acreditarem em si. Era mais do que compreensível. Era um tanto fantasioso demais. Ela tinha que admitir. Demônios interdimensionais, livros mágicos que usam o coração humano para gerar suas magias. Não havia nada em tudo aquilo que fosse muito realístico.   
  
Cora sabia disso quando pensou em fazer aquele almoço para revelar isso para os quatro. Ela sabia do risco de não acreditarem em si e tinha noção de que ele era alto. Mas mesmo assim ela decidiu arriscar. Mesmo que eles não acreditassem em si, no momento, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles acabariam presenciando algo que comprovasse a veracidade de suas palavras.   
  
Derek estava com o coração a mil.   
  
Tudo o que ele menos queria que acontecesse estava acontecendo. Primeiro fora Laura, descobrindo não só a existência do torneio interdimensional do qual ele participava, como também da verdadeira identidade de Stiles. Agora, Cora também sabia sobre os demônios e como eles funcionavam.   
  
Maldito seja o FBI.   
  
Maldito seja.   
  
Logo agora que ele havia ficado aliviado quando Laura não conseguia se lembrar de Stiles e dos demônios. Logo quando ele havia se livrado de uma bomba, outra explodia em seu colo.   
  
\- ela está falando a verdade – a voz de Laura cortou os pensamentos de todos chamando a atenção para si.   
  
\- como assim? Você acredita? – indagou Cora vendo a irmã mais velha suspirar.   
  
\- eu já vi – ditou Laura deixando todos surpresos.   
  
Cora não fazia ideia que a irmã já havia presenciado algum ocorrido. Derek estava desesperado. Ele não estava conseguindo crer que Laura havia se lembrado dos demônios. Agora tudo estava indo pelos ares. Tudo estava desabando em sua cabeça. Para fechar tudo com chave de ouro, só faltava Laura se lembrar que Stiles era um demônio.   
  
\- você já viu? – questionou Stiles curioso.   
  
\- já... No meu horário de almoço de ontem. Eu... Estava de boa, no parque, admirando a Estátua da Liberdade quando um deles atacou – respondeu Laura encarando a mesa com seriedade.   
  
\- atacou? Mas atacou indiscriminadamente? – questionou Cora vendo a irmã menear positivamente   
  
\- tudo e todos. Ele literalmente saiu cuspindo bolas de fogo para todos os lados. – respondeu a mais velha dos três irmãos fazendo Cora suspirar mais uma vez e se recostar em sua cadeira.   
  
\- eles realmente são um perigo – comentou a mais nova dos Hales encarando o teto da sala de jantar, preocupada.   
  
Aquilo não era bom.   
  
Derek estava se sentindo mais preocupado a cada segundo que passava com aquela conversa sendo direcionada aos demônios. Ele sentia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Laura chegaria a se recordar sobre Stiles e esse era o seu maior medo.   
  
Nem Laura e muito menos Cora poderiam saber que ele e Stiles eram a dupla do livro negro que já havia parecido algumas vezes na cidade. E do jeito que suas irmãs estavam vendo os demônios, elas não iriam gostar nem um pouco de saber que o seu suposto namoro era para esconder a verdadeira identidade de Stiles.   
  
\- mas não são todos – comentou Laura chamando a atenção para si novamente.   
  
\- como não? Eles são monstros, Laura! – exclamou Cora indignada.   
  
\- muitos seres humanos são piores do que eles, Cora. E você sabe que não se pode jugar o todo a partir de uma pequena parte – ditou a mais velha vendo a mais nova suspirar, pensativa.   
  
\- um demônio me salvou – disse Laura chamando a atenção de Stiles para si.   
  
\- um demônio? – indagou, curioso.   
  
\- sim. Ele chegou do nada e me salvou. Ele e sua guardiã me salvaram sem que eu fizesse nada por eles. Queimaram o livro do desgraçado e fugiram. Eu os segui e pedi que ela me explicasse tudo – explicou Laura vendo Cora lhe fitar indignada.   
  
\- você ficou doida?! E se eles tivessem lhe matado?! – exclamou a mais nova, visivelmente preocupada.   
  
\- por que matar a pessoa que havia acabado de salvar? Não faria sentido. Se bem que... Nada está fazendo muito sentido – argumentou a mais velha vendo a mais nova suspirar.   
  
\- e o que raios eles lhe disseram? – indagou Cora.   
  
\- tudo o que esse tal Doutor lhe explicou. As mesmas coisas. Ela ainda me demonstrou como algumas coisas funcionam – respondeu a Hale mais velha vendo o irmão franzir o cenho para si.   
  
\- eles lhe demonstraram? – perguntou e Laura meneou.   
  
\- eles dois eram uma dupla do tipo que controla ao ar – explicou vendo Cora franzir o cenho.   
  
\- e quem eram? – questionou vendo a irmã se preparar para responder, mas parar antes que começasse.   
  
\- eu não vou responder. Ela me pediu sigilo e é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por alguém que salvou a minha vida – ditou Laura e Cora se viu indignada.   
  
\- eu sou sua irmã. Você pode me contar! – argumentou a mais nova.   
  
\- mas você está em uma divisão que está caçando demônios. Eu confio em você, mas não posso arriscar deixar essa informação com você. Isso pode colocar o seu emprego em risco em algum momento. É melhor não saber do que mentir e ser pega – Laura contra argumentou vendo a irmã suspirar, frustrada.   
  
A mais velha tinha razão e Cora sabia disso. De fato, era melhor não saber do que ser apanhada acobertando aqueles que deveria prender.   
  
\- vocês estão me zoando, certo? Vocês estão de brincadeira que trabalharam todo um roteiro para me pegar? – questionou Dylan um tanto descrente.   
  
\- não é uma pegadinha, Dylan. Isso é sério – argumentou Laura com seriedade.   
  
Todos estavam ocupados demais se encarando com as suas opiniões em conflitos, para notarem quando Derek olhou confuso para Stiles assim que o mesmo apertou a sua mão com um pouco de força, como se estivesse preocupado com algo. O moreno de olhos verdes encarou o castanho vendo o mesmo abaixar a cabeça, concentrado no prato a sua frente.   
  
No mesmo instante, o celular de Cora tocou, assim como o rádio de Dylan. A central de polícia informava sobre um possível ataque terrorista no metrô e alertava para problemas climáticos no local. Rapidamente, Cora e o oficial se ergueram, estando Dylan a encarando curioso.   
  
\- metrô? – indagou vendo a morena menear positivamente.   
  
\- eu falei que não era mentira – ditou a mulher pegando o seu distintivo e correndo para o lado de fora, sendo acompanhada pelo oficial, que logo ofereceu uma carona para a ex-parceira.   
  
\- eu vou lá – murmurou Stiles assim que Laura seguiu Cora e Dylan até a porta, observando os dois se afastarem na viatura.   
  
\- o quê? Por que? – questionou Derek, confuso.   
  
Ele não queria se envolver em mais lutas. Principalmente se eles fossem desnecessárias. Havia muita coisa acontecendo em sua vida para ele deixar tudo de lado e se preocupar em procurar briga com outros demônios. Ele precisava organizar a sua vida, primeiro.   
  
\- eu quero ver Falconiyr com os meus próprios olhos, Derek. Preciso ver em que nível ele se encontra – ditou Stiles vendo o moreno de olhos verdes negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- não vai ser bom, Stiles. Se algum deles perceber você, estaremos ferrados – argumentou o Hale em um sussurro para que Laura não pudesse os escutar.   
  
\- pode ficar tranquilo, Derek. Eles não poderão me sentir, pois eu vou ficar bem camuflado – contra argumentou o Stilinski se erguendo e se preparando para sair, mas ele fora logo parado por Derek, que o segurou pelo braço, o virando para si   
  
\- você enlouqueceu? Você vai ficar vulnerável sem o – o Hale parou de falar, olhando bem para a saída da sala de jantar - se você for sem mim, não vai poder usar nada – argumentou o moreno vendo o castanho lhe fitar com seriedade.   
  
Ele não poderia citar o livro naquela frase. Se Laura escutasse, seria praticamente uma declaração completa de que Stiles e ele estavam envolvidos com o torneio dos demônios.   
  
Eles precisavam ser mais cuidadosos quando fossem se referir ao seu segredo.   
  
\- ele não vai me notar. Se acalme. Ele não pode me achar se eu não quiser que ele me encontre – falou o castanho apertando o ombro do humano suavemente antes de seguir para o andar de cima com velocidade, nem dando tempo do Hale argumentar, pois Stiles simplesmente desapareceu, deixando um vulto por onde passava.   
  
Laura estranhou quando, ao fechar a porta e se virar, um vento forte moveu os seus cabelos longos, os bagunçando. Derek desistiu de se mover assim que se ergueu da mesa. Ele sabia que não iria alcançar o parceiro. Stiles já deveria estar pulando a janela do quarto, no andar de cima, quando ele se jogou sentado na cadeira novamente.   
  
\- cadê o Stiles? – indagou Laura assim que chegou na sala de jantar.   
  
\- ele... Foi para o quarto. Ele vai sair para um compromisso – respondeu Derek vendo a irmã franzir o cenho surpresa.   
  
\- tudo bem, então. Eu vou para o escritório. Tenho que resolver uma papelada de uma cliente que está se divorciando – informou a mulher pegando a sua bolsa e se preparando para sair.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- **_JIKERU_** –   
  
Uma esfera levemente verde voou pelo metrô atingindo a parede e despedaçando alguns azulejos da mesma.   
  
\- **_SILARI_** –   
  
Uma lâmina de água atravessou a área do metrô, quase acertando os cabelos louros de Erica, que se jogou para o lado no último instante.   
  
\- **_JIKERU_** – a loura invocou enquanto apontava com o livro para o demônio adversário, que saltou a esfera disparada pelo demônio de pele escura.   
  
\- **_SILARI_** – o homem invocou a lâmina de água e logo o seu demônio a disparou contra a humana novamente.   
  
A loura corria na direção do metro abandonado pela população desde que a luta começou, se jogando ajoelhada no chão, deslizando por debaixo da lâmina disparada contra si.   
  
\- **_JIKERUGA_** – Erica invocou a sua segunda magia e Vernon a disparou na direção do adversário, mas um pouco mais a esquerda, tentando os distrair.   
  
E conseguiu.   
  
A dupla com magia de água correu para a direção desejada pelo demônio mais alto, dando a Erica, tempo o suficiente para adentrar o metrô e acionar o botão de emergência, indicando para a empresa do mesmo que o veículo estava parado ali e fizesse todo o possível para evitar um acidente.   
  
Quando a loura saiu do metrô, a mesma fora surpreendida pelo demônio adversário, na entrada da escada do metrô, apontando para si, enquanto suas mãos brilhavam em azul. Ele estava prestes a soltar a magia novamente, quando Vernon surgiu entre ele e Erica. A mulher não pensou duas vezes e apontou com o livro para o demônio baixinho que flutuava ao lado do próprio humano.   
  
\- **_JIKERUGA_** – a loura invocou a magia e logo as duas foram disparadas.   
  
A lâmina de água não teve chance contra o grande disparo de ar de Vernon. O garoto flutuou com velocidade para frente do próprio humano, servindo de escudo vivo. Ele estendeu as mãos para a frente e acolheu a forte rajada de ar nas mãos, apenas para sentir cortes sendo criados em suas mãos, antes de ter o corpo empurrado contra o do seu humano.   
  
\- agora – murmurou Vernon erguendo as mãos e logo a sua rajada de ar se inclinou para cima, lançando a dupla para fora do metrô, a jogando na calçada.   
  
\- finalmente! Vamos sair antes que eles se recomponham – exclamou Erica passando por Vernon e correndo na direção das escadas.   
  
\- finalmente vou poder sair dessa gaiola! – exclamou o demônio já retirando a camisa que vestia.   
  
A dupla subiu as escadas com Erica colocando uma máscara de vampiro e Vernon sentia o peito do pé crescer e seus dedos se curvarem. Quando saíram do metrô, eles encontraram a área completamente vazia, com exceção dos adversários.   
  
\- agora, Vernon – ordenou a loura e logo o demônio saltou enquanto o seu livro brilhava com força na mão de sua guardiã.   
  
O homem surpreendeu os adversários quando as suas pernas se alongaram um pouco, suas mãos se tornaram escamosas e a pele de seu corpo era substituída por penas negras com um brilho verde. Em seu rosto, seus lábios foram substituídos por um bico, seus olhos se tornaram levemente mais redondos enquanto que, em suas costas , duas enormes asas surgiram, surpreendendo os adversários.   
  
\- mas o que...   
  
\- ele entrou no modo de batalha! Fique esperto! - exclamou o garoto antes de imitar o adversário, também entrando em seu modo de batalha.   
  
O garoto deixou de ser apenas uma criança flutuante, para apresentar muitos dentes na boca, que dobrou de tamanho, assim como todo o corpo do menino. Acima de suas orelhas, duas barbatanas cresceram, assim como em seus braços. Em seus punhos, projeções laterais parecidas com o focinho de um tubarão martelo, mas essas projeções apresentavam linhas brilhantes que seguiam por todo o corpo do demônio até as extremidades de seus membros e seus olhos.   
  
\- agora é que a brincadeira vai começar – ditou o garoto com magia de água antes de avançar contra o adversário com uma velocidade surpreendente.   
  
Erica quase não conseguiu o ver chegando. Mas Vernon conseguiu o ver perfeitamente. O demônio com asas apenas ergueu os pés, agarrando os ombros do adversário e batendo suas asas com força, o levando para mais alto, e, logicamente, para longe de sua parceira.   
  
\- acha mesmo que me levar para cima ajuda? Eu não tenho asas, mas posso voar, idiota! – indagou o garoto antes de morder a perna do adversário com a sua boca repleta de dentes.   
  
Vernon gritou de dor quando todos aquele dentes lhe arrancaram um pedaço de sua perna. O demônio alado jogou as costas para trás, dando um giro no ar e jogando o adversário para cima. O garoto de barbatana girou no ar algumas vezes enquanto subia mais ainda. Quando ele, finalmente, parou de girar no ar, fora atingido em cheio por um Jikeru em suas costas.   
  
O demônio de água fora lançado para cima com a magia lhe impulsionando mais, antes de parar quando sentiu um agarre forte em suas pernas. Vernon lhe agarrou os tornozelo com as mãos, antes de parar de bater as suas asas, dando um único bater de asas quando o corpo se inclinou para o chão, iniciando uma perda rápida de altitude. Quando se aproximou do solo, o demônio com penas fechou as suas asas, girou o corpo para a frente e soltou as pernas do adversário, o lançando contra o solo, antes de, com os pés, atingir as costas do outro com força, aterrissando nas costas no corpo alheio.   
  
O demônio de barbatanas gritou de dor, antes de gritar pelo nome do parceiro, que entendeu o pedido de ajuda desesperado.   
  
\- SILARYMY – o homem invocou e logo as barbatanas do demônio de escamas cresceram, tomando a forma de lâminas.   
  
Vernon conseguiu saltar, quando a magia fora invocada, mas, infelizmente, a barbatana do cotovelo direito do outro lhe atingiu a perna ferida, lhe cortando a carne, deixando o seu pé unido por sua perna apenas pelo osso da perna e duas pequenas tiras de músculos, localizadas na parte frontal e traseira do osso.   
  
O demônio com asas soltou um grito agudo, como o som de uma ave de rapina.   
  
\- **_GANZU JIKERU_** \- Erica não tardou a invocar a magia, e Vernon passou a dar golpes com as suas garras no ar, vendo pequenos conjuntos de lâminas de ar se dirigirem para o adversário a cada golpe de suas mãos.   
  
\- **_KYANURE_** –o humano adversário invocou e o garoto com barbatanas bateu com a palma da mão no chão, fazendo uma enorme boca de tubarão, feita de água, lhe engolir junto do humano, criando uma proteção ao seu redor.   
  
\- destrua eles – ordenou Erica e o seu livro verde passou a brilhar com mais intensidade, a medida que ela abria mais o seu peito para a vontade de queimar aquele livro roubar mais de sua energia.   
  
As lâminas de ar duplicaram de tamanho e número, passando a girar em sentidos horário e anti-horário a medida que avançavam contra o escudo de água. Não demorou nada para que rachaduras começassem a surgir no escudo de água, desesperando ainda mais a dupla.   
  
O escudo se rompeu, e a explosão do mesmo empurrou o demônio com magia de água para trás, o fazendo quase acertar o seu humano. Falconiyr não esperou pela recuperação do outro e golpeou a mão no ar mais uma vez, lançando mais lâminas de ar, desta vez na direção do humano. Mas, como o esperado pelo demônio com asas, o demônio com barbatanas se jogou na frente do humano, protegendo o homem e o livro, aguentando os cortes severos em seus braços, pernas e torso. Até mesmo um dos seus olhos fora cortado, o fazendo guinchar de dor.   
  
Em meio a dor do ataque intensificado recebido tão diretamente pelo seu corpo, o rapaz não notou quando o demônio alado passou por si rapidamente, deslizando os dedos cobertos de sua magia de vento pela capa dura do livro azul , gerando chamas de tonalidades únicas no objeto mágico.   
  
\- NÃO! – gritou o humano ao notar a temperatura elevada que sua mão começou a tomar.   
  
\- você é determinado, mas não serve para ser rei – ditou o demônio vencedor da batalha, planando sobre a guardiã do próprio livro.   
  
\- espero que não sinta raiva do meu parceiro por isso – ditou Erica, sob a sua mascara, encarando o demônio adversário ajoelhado, devido aos cortes severos em suas pernas da última magia recebida.   
  
\- de forma alguma – respondeu voltando a sua forma original, de um garoto jovial, quase uma criança, enquanto flutuava, novamente, atingindo a mesma altitude que o demônio que o derrotou.   
  
\- estou irritado pela minha derrota, sim. Mas pelo menos estou aliviado por não ter perdido para alguém indigno – ditou o garoto, surpreendendo Erica e Vernon.   
  
\- Alexio, obrigado por tudo. Espero que consiga se entender com a sua mulher agora que eu vou embora. Me desculpe pelos problemas que gerei – se desculpou o demônio, reverenciando o seu humano, que pediu desculpas por não ser capaz de proteger o seu livro.   
  
\- você fez o que pôde. Nem mesmo eu consegui ver ele se aproximando do livro – comentou o garoto antes de se virar para Vernon mais uma vez.   
  
\- todos vão saber que tive a honra de perder para alguém como você – foram as suas últimas palavras antes de seu corpo explodir em cinzas   
  
\- ele era... Um bom garoto – disse Erica vendo o humano suspirar, decepcionado e elogiar a mulher e o demônio antes de dar as costas e começar a se afastar.   
  
Nesse momento, a polícia chegou. Vindo de todos os lados, viaturas começaram a cercar a área. O homem, desesperado, correu. No entanto, ele acabou sendo agarrado por algo que passou por ele com velocidade, deixando Erica confusa quando o homem simplesmente sumiu em um vulto negro.   
  
\- ele está aqui – murmurou Vernon antes de olhar na direção das costas de Erica.   
  
\- ele está?! – indagou a loura, temerosa.   
  
\- Erica, rápido. Preciso de um tornado – ordenou Vernon abrindo bem as asas.   
  
\- um tornado?! Mas ele está aqui! – argumentou a mulher, olhando ao redor, receosa.   
  
\- rápido! – exclamou o demônio erguendo as mãos para cima.   
  
\- **_GIGANO JIKERU_** – Erica invocou a magia, vendo o ar se movimentar ao redor de seu parceiro.   
  
A loura sentiu um agarre forte em sua cintura e logo tudo ficou turvo, antes de ela se ver parada em um beco, ao lado do humano que desaparecera de sua frente em um vulto.   
  
\- mas o quê... – a mulher fora interrompida pelo homem, que apontou para a entrada do beco, mais especificamente para um rapaz de cabelos castanhos.   
  
\- você! – exclamou a humana colocando o livro atrás do próprio corpo.   
  
\- a magia dele sempre foi uma das mais bonitas de se ver – comentou Stiles vendo, ao longe, um enorme tornado se formando, enquanto um ser alado se aproximava com velocidade.   
  
\- você é... – Erica fora interrompida quando, dos céus, Vernon se atirou no demônio, fazendo ambos rolarem pelo chão, terminando com o demônio em forma de batalha sobre o castanho, apontando com os dedos animalescos e afiados para os olhos alheios.   
  
\- poderia ter ficado longe. Por que se revelou? – questionou o demônio de atributo ligado ao vento vendo o castanho desviar o olhar para o homem.   
  
\- você não ia conseguir fugir com os dois. Não sem ser rastreado – respondeu Stiles e o demônio com asas franziu o cenho.   
  
\- sabe muito bem que eu sou mais rápido do que você – ditou o Boyd fechando bem o punho ao redor do ombro alheio enquanto o empurrava contra o solo.   
  
\- e você sabe que eu não iria me revelar se não houvesse necessidade – argumentou o castanho vendo o outro rosnar para si.   
  
\- eram só humanos. Eu posso com eles sem você – ralhou o demônio de poderes ligados ao vento.   
  
\- não sem os machucar, não com todos eles – argumentou o Stilinski vendo o outro morder o canto do lábio, irritado.   
  
\- e desde quando você se importa com os mais fracos? – indagou o Boyd, em um rosnado.   
  
\- e desde quando você se importa com o que eu me importo? – questionou Stiles, vendo o outro franzir o cenho, antes de aproximar o rosto do seu.   
  
\- **Tenei Muathathunia** – o demônio sussurrou contra os lábios alheios, encarando os olhos da cor âmbar com atenção.   
  
\- **Hunaru Sahrei** – Stiles pronunciou a língua conhecida, vendo o outro bufar, antes de sair de cima de si.   
  
\- é muita audácia sua aparecer na minha frente. Os outros príncipes estão atrás de você. Aliás, todo mundo está atrás de você. Todo mundo quer ser a pessoa que vai lhe mandar de volta ao Inferno – disse o demônio de penas escuras e brilhantea lhe dando as costas e seguindo até a humana que era sua guardiã.   
  
\- imaginei que isso fosse acontecer assim que recebi o meu livro – comentou Stiles se virando para a saída do beco.   
  
\- me dê um bom motivo para não matar você, já que está sem o seu guardião – pediu o demônio de magia de vento ouvindo o castanho rir baixinho.   
  
\- eu sei que você sabe – ditou o castanho e fora a vez de Vernon rir.   
  
\- o que você quer? – indagou Vernon antes de ser surpreendido pelo brilho do seu livro.   
  
\- **_JIKERU_** – Erica invocou, furiosa, antes de Vernon apontar com a mão para Stiles, sorrindo ladino.   
  
A esfera de ar cortante vou na direção do peito alheio, antes de ser acolhida pelos dedos do castanho, que apenas ergueu a palma da mão na direção da magia, parando a mesma. Quando a magia sumiu, Erica ficou surpresa ao ver que a mão do demônio ainda estava inteira, apresentando apenas cortes por onde o seu sangue saia e pingava, no entanto, o demônio fora empurrado para a calçada, saindo do beco.   
  
\- impossível! – exclamou Erica, surpresa, vendo o castanho caminhar de volta para o interior do beco.   
  
\- existe um demônio assim?! – indagou o homem, igualmente surpreso.   
  
\- eu vim apenas lhe dar um aviso. Garanto que a sua humana vai compreender a gravidade do assunto – falou Stiles antes de levar a mão ao próprio rosto, lambendo o próprio sangue. 


	34. Rejeição

\- o país está ficando uma loucura – comentou Daimon enquanto os três assistiam, na televisão presa à parede da oficina, ao noticiário.   
  
O âncora, agora, anunciava a reportagem feita sobre o suposto ataque terrorista ocorrido no metrô da cidade na tarde do dia anteonte. Os dois homens que trabalhavam com Derek estavam horrorizados. Não se falava em outra coisa nos noticiários. Era sempre alguma reportagem sobre os resultados das batalhas dos demônios em seu mundo.   
  
Ele não poderia julgar.   
  
A maioria das pessoas estava completamente alheia de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não sabiam sobre o torneio, que tudo aquilo era temporário, mas, principalmente, não sabiam o quanto aquilo era perigoso. Muito menos sabiam como identificar o grande perigo que era um humano carregando um livro grosso de capa de uma única cor e relevos confusos.   
  
O Hale suspirou olhando para os dois humanos que estavam atentos ao noticiário, se perguntando se não poderia contar para eles sobre os demônios. Ele já sabia, mais ou menos como eles reagiriam. Com certeza não muito diferente de Dylan: descrentes e desconfiados de sua sanidade.   
  
O moreno de olhos verdes se perguntava se não seria o certo a se fazer. Daimon e Minho eram boas pessoas. Ele odiaria que eles se machucassem por não saberem o que andava acontecendo em seu mundo. Derek sentia que estava os traindo ao esconder toda a verdade dos dois. Eles eram amigos havia anos. Derek sentia que devia contar tudo o que estava acontecendo para eles dois.   
  
\- na imagem, é possível ver vultos estranhos – ditou a âncora e a equipe passou as imagens do momento em que registraram o ocorrido no metro, lentamente, dando destaque para os vultos citados anteriormente.   
  
Derek franziu o cenho quando, na reportagem, ele se viu bastante intrigado com um dos vultos. O vulto apresentava uma cor levemente conhecida para si. Ele sentia que já havia visto aquilo em algum lugar. Ele não sabia exatamente o que era, mas tinha a leve impressão de já ter visto aquilo durante as batalhas que teve.   
  
\- nossa equipe procurou especialistas em vídeo para analisar essas imagens. A reportagem é de autoria de Lilly Carter – ditou a âncora antes de a imagem ser trocada por uma repórter loura e um homem já de certa idade.   
  
\- que loucura! Eles conseguiram imagens do ataque terrorista. Como raios? – exclamou Minho olhando para Daimon.   
  
\- eu não sei. Agora vamos focar em ver o que realmente aconteceu – respondeu o mais alto enquanto o Hale se aproximava com um copo de água em mãos, tentando ver melhor as imagens.   
  
\- ajustando as imagens e corrigindo a turbidez, nós podemos reduzir um pouco os erros gerados pelo vulto e podemos ver três silhuetas diferente, sendo que antes era possível apenas ver duas. E, usando uma delineação gerada pelo programa, ele indica que as duas das três silhuetas são humanóides e uma parece ser uma cruz ou algo com asas – explicou o homem e as imagens foram reproduzidas na tela.   
  
Assim que a delineação fora colocada na tela, Derek cuspiu a água em sua boca quase que imediatamente, chamando a atenção dos dois colegas. O moreno de olhos verdes identificou uma das delineações imediatamente. Ficou tão óbvio depois da adaptação por computador.   
  
\- tudo bem? – indagou Daimon vendo o amigo tossir desesperadamente em busca de alívio.   
  
\- s-sim – o homem tentou responder enquanto se afastava um pouco.   
  
\- filho da mãe – xingou Derek, baixinho, enquanto abandonava o copo de água no balcão.   
  
\- cara, o mundo está ficando uma loucura. Como diabos essas imagens ficaram assim? O câmera estava filmando de cima de um trem?! – indagou Minho enquanto cruzava os braços.   
  
Daimon apenas deu de ombros.   
  
\- que coisa estranha! – exclamou o moreno mais novo antes de olhar para Derek, notando algo de estranho na imagem do moreno de olhos verdes próximo a entrada da oficina.   
  
Ele sentia que faltava algo ali.   
  
\- por falar em coisa estranha, cadê o carinha que fica lhe seguindo para cima e para baixo? – questionou o moreno vendo o Hale encarar a si, confuso.   
  
\- quem? – indagou vendo o amigo lhe fitar confuso.   
  
\- o carinha que fica sentado aqui no canto quase o dia todo. Você sabe. O que está morando com você no apartamento – comentou o mais novo e logo Derek entendeu do que se tratava.   
  
\- ah, o Stiles. Ele saiu para resolver umas pendências dele – respondeu Derek vendo o amigo olhar desconfiado para Daimon.   
  
\- deixa de implicância! – exclamou o mais velho antes de dar as costas para a televisão, que agora fazia questão de repetir as reportagens dos estranhos acontecimentos que antecederam o ataque terrorista no metrô.   
  
Uma buzina chamou a atenção de Derek, antes de ver um carro preto muito bem conservado adentrar a oficina com um certo cuidado ao fazer a curva, para em seguida o motorista pisar no acelerador, fazendo Minho o encarar assustado devido a velocidade. Derek estranhou, de certa forma, aquela entrada ousada. Logo o carro fora desligado e o motorista desceu, fazendo Derek compreender tudo.   
  
\- você tem que ser tão inconsequente? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo a irmã caçula sorrir para si.   
  
\- eu dou o meu máximo nisso! – comentou Cora antes de a porta do passageiro se abrir, revelando um homem que Derek nunca havia visto na vida.   
  
Cora não estranhou quando o irmão analisou o homem que lhe acompanhava. Era normal, uma vez que todas as suas opções de namorado deixavam certas dúvidas nas primeiras impressões de Derek. O Hale do meio fazia questão de analisar minuciosamente todo homem que Cora lhe apresentava, deixando bem claro para qualquer um que tivesse interesse na mulher que o moreno de olhos verdes não iria deixar qualquer intensão errada sair impune.   
  
\- Derek, este é Luke Crimson, um dos meus parceiros – a mulher tratou de apresentar o homem ao seu lado.   
  
\- Luke, este é o meu irmão mais velho, Derek Hale – ditou a morena apontando para o irmão.   
  
\- é um prazer lhe conhecer. A Cora fala muito de você – disse o agente Crimson apertando a mão do moreno de olhos verdes.   
  
\- o prazer é meu. E, não, ela não fala. Cora não é de soltar informações tão fácil – falou o Hale surpreendendo o outro, enquanto Cora soltava um sorriso.   
  
\- a inteligência deve ser de família. Já pensou em ser policial? – comentou o Crimson e o Hale riu, negando com a cabeça.   
  
\- isso não seria uma boa ideia, não. Eu tenho um certo problema com raiva – argumentou Derek dando um leve tapa amigo no ombro do homem de terno antes de cruzar os braços.   
  
\- mas vocês não vieram aqui para nos conhecermos. O que está acontecendo? – indagou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo a dupla se entreolhar antes de Cora se virar para o carro.   
  
Derek não teve muita dificuldade em resolver o problema do carro. Ele apenas precisou trocar uma peça importante, porém de simples manuseamento. O Hale ainda conversou com o parceiro de Cora e a própria enquanto fazia o seu serviço, conhecendo mais o novo parceiro de sua irmã caçula. O moreno de olhos verdes se entreteve tanto no trabalho e na conversa, que se esqueceu completamente de com quem estava conversando.   
  
Ele não fazia ideia do perigo que estava correndo. Pelo menos não até o perigo aumentar com a curiosidade de sua irmã em saber onde Stiles estava.   
  
“Talvez matando a sede insaciável de demônio dele por café”.   
  
Pensou Derek, antes de finalmente perceber.   
  
Cora e aquele homem estavam caçando demônios. Luke era um agente treinado do FBI que fora designado para resolver os problemas com demônios na cidade, assim como muitos outros. O moreno de olhos verdes engoliu em seco, enquanto limpava as mãos na flanela em seu bolso.   
  
\- ele deve ter saído para tomar um café – ditou enquanto via a irmã sorrir para si.   
  
\- eu estou tão feliz por você já ter esquecido aquela vadia e ter entrado em outro relacionamento – comentou a morena e, no mesmo instante, Minho surgiu ao lado da mesma.   
  
\- outro relacionamento? Mas ele estava chorando por ela até um dia desses – questionou o moreno asiático encarando Cora em busca de uma resposta.   
  
A irmã de Derek se animou por poder conversar sobre o assunto com Minho. No entanto, Derek, longe do olhar dos dois, pareceu desesperado.   
  
\- cara! Como assim?! – exclamou a Hale mais nova, exaltada.   
  
\- êh! Epa! Vamos parando por aqui! – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes se colocando entre o amigo e a irmã.   
  
\- como assim você está namorando e nem falou nada para mim e para o Daimon? – perguntou Minho antes de sua mente trabalhar um pouco mais e desviar a sua atenção pata o mais velho dos três mecânicos, o encarando questionador.   
  
Se havia algo que Minho odiava era quando escondiam algo dele. E o rapaz já estava visivelmente irritado.   
  
\- você sabia? – questionou o moreno mais novo vendo o homem mais velho dar de ombros e negar com a cabeça.   
  
Minho franziu o cenho na direção do mais velho, fazendo uma certa pressão emocionalmente no mesmo. Daimon não era um dos melhores em mentir.   
  
\- eu não sei de nada – falou o mais alto vendo o mais novo soltar um “hm” enquanto voltava a encarar Derek.   
  
\- e você? Quando iria nos contar isso? – perguntou Minho, desconfiado.   
  
\- cara, relaxa. Você iria saber – mentiu Derek, abraçando o mais novo pelos ombros – é que é tudo muito recente, ainda. Cora e Laura... Descobriram por acaso. Eu não tinha contado para ninguém ainda – o moreno de olhos verdes tentou acalmar o amigo, que franziu o cenho em sua direção.   
  
\- recente mas que veio com um nitro, né? No terceiro dia vocês já estavam transando – comentou Cora, venenosa.   
  
\- CORA! – repreendeu Derek vendo a irmã dar de ombros. Ele sentia as duas bochechas arderem, indicando o quão envergonhado ele se encontrava naquela situação.   
  
\- para quem estava mal um dia desses, você parece estar lidando muito bem com o divórcio – brincou Daimon e Minho socou o ombro do Hale.   
  
Derek corou com mais força, completamente sem jeito com o rumo que aquele dialogo estava tomando. Minho e Luke gargalharam alto com a coloração avermelhada do rosto do moreno de olhos verdes, que olhou furioso para a irmã caçula, a qual também ria de si.   
  
\- eu vou matar você – ralhou o Hale e Cora se aproximou para abraçar o mesmo.   
  
Derek estava tão irritado com Cora e a sua maldita língua grande, que já havia se esquecido completamente de como estava furioso com Stiles.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- MAIS UMA VEZ, POR FAVOR! – gritou Scott enquanto balançava as mãos ensanguentadas.   
  
O mascarado sorriu.   
  
\- Prince – pediu o demônio de braços cruzados enquanto sorria divertido para o seu lacaio.   
  
\- **_Radomu_** – a voz masculina dançou no ar até alcançar os ouvidos de Lorde, que apenas apontou o indicador para Scott, que ergueu as duas mãos na direção da esfera rosa e brilhante que fora disparada em sua direção.   
  
\- hm? – grunhiu Isaac, curioso.   
  
A esfera se aproximou com velocidade, cortando o ar com o seu brilho rosa atrativo. O impacto com as duas mãos feridas de Scott fora violento, forçando o demônio a flexionar muitos músculos para poder se posicionar melhor, na tentativa de se manter em pé enquanto era empurrado por dois metros.   
  
Lorde mantinha um brilho rosa na ponta do dedo que disparou a esfera, indicando que fazia algum esforço para que a magia não explodisse imediatamente após o impacto.   
  
\- merda – praguejou Scott enquanto fazia força nas mãos para poder tentar conter a explosão.   
  
A esfera pulsava em suas mãos, indicando que a carga estava pronta para explodir.   
  
\- VOCÊ CONSEGUE! – a voz aguda de Hayden alcançou os ouvidos de Scott, o fazendo fazer mais força ainda para manter a explosão.   
  
Não era apenas por Hayden. Claro! A garota estava torcendo por si, mas havia mais do que ela para o motivar. Ele não poderia fazer feio na frente de Isaac. Ele tinha que mostrar para o príncipe que estava levando a sério a sua vingança.   
  
\- ele não vai conseguir – comentou Isaac, ao lado de Hayden, de braços cruzados e túnica impecável.   
  
O louro, que se encontrava de pé ao lado da garota que aparentava ter simplesmente onze anos, estando os dois próximos a sacada do primeiro andar daquele enorme salão. A garota olhou para o rapaz alto, ligeiramente musculoso e de aparência angelical, o vendo encarar a cena com seriedade, como se estivesse julgando o moreno de queixo torto.   
  
\- por que você acha isso? – indagou a garota e o louro se quer desviou o olhar para lhe encarar nem que fosse por um mísero segundo.   
  
\- Scott não tem força para aguentar aquela magia sem ferimentos. Imagine com as mãos queimadas e com pedaços faltando – respondeu o louro de cachos e Hayden apenas teve tempo de voltar a olhar para Scott para o ver tremendo enquanto a esfera explosiva crescia em suas mãos.   
  
\- boom - disse Lorde antes de a luz em seu indicador se apagar e a esfera nas mãos do outro demônio explodir, o jogando para trás, enquanto era engolido pela nuvem de poeira gerada pela explosão.   
  
Lorde suspirou, entediado, sentado em seu trono enquanto assistia a nuvem de poeira abaixar. Isaac negava com a cabeça, enquanto dava as costas, passando a se sentar no corrimão da sacada da passarela daquele andar do salão.   
  
\- como você sabia? – perguntou a Romero, surpresa   
  
\- Scott não é exatamente o mais forte do clã dele. Para mim, está óbvio que ele ainda não pode com esse treinamento – respondeu Isaac enquanto cruzava as pernas, deixando uma parte de suas coxas a mostra.   
  
\- e você é o mais forte do seu clã? – perguntou a mais nova, inocentemente.   
  
Isaac bufou pelo nariz.   
  
\- eu sou o segundo mais forte – respondeu ainda encarnando o mascarado sentado no trono de pedra.   
  
\- e quem é o mais forte? – indagou a garota, movida pela curiosidade.   
  
\- o meu irmão caçula é o mais forte – respondeu enquanto via Lorde cruzar as pernas, as jogando sobre um dos braços do trono, ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava as costas no outro braço   
  
\- por que você anda quase nu? – questionou Hayden vendo o louro, finalmente, desviar o olhar do centro do salão para lhe encarar com certa raiva.   
  
\- essa roupa foi feita baseada nas roupas do Deus Lúcifer! – exclamou visivelmente indignado. A garota deu de ombros.   
  
\- para mim, parecem só lençóis enrolados de jeito que não caiam – comentou a garota, analisando bem o demônio ao seu lado.   
  
O humano com o livro de Isaac gargalhou. O modo despreocupado com o qual Hayden falava com Isaac era de lhe matar de rir. A garota torturava o louro de cachos com a língua sempre que falava com o mesmo. Para Isaac, era o cúmulo alguém lhe proferir tanta bobagem de forma tão espontânea e informal, já que ele sempre fora tratado como um príncipe. Mas, para Hayden, era como se ele fosse apenas mais um demônio.   
  
Um qualquer.   
  
Um plebeu.   
  
Isaac a fuzilou com o olhar.   
  
\- não são lençóis! É uma túnica! É claro que você não consegue compreender. Se quer estudou a origem do reino, ainda – argumentou o louro, enquanto voltava a ignorar a garota, focando-se em lorde.   
  
\- você ao menos veste alguma coisa embaixo dos lençóis? – perguntou Hayden enquanto levava uma de suas mãos para a cintura do louro, tentando erguer um pouco da túnica.   
  
Um tapa desferido com as costas das mãos de Isaac fora o suficiente para retirar a mão da garota dali.   
  
\- o que você pensa que está fazendo? – questionou Isaac irritado.   
  
Hayden tremeu com os olhos vermelhos do louro, que a fuzilava com o olhar. Com um sorriso amarelo, a garota correu, desaparecendo do campo de visão do guardião do livro do príncipe como um vulto antes de aparecer na passarela em frente, do outro lado do salão, erguendo uma pequena nuvem de poeira por onde passava.   
  
\- não seja insensível. A garota apenas está curiosa – ditou o mascarado vendo o parceiro bufar para o seu comentário.   
  
Enquanto isso, no centro do salão, a poeira abaixava de vez, revelando que Scott estava jogado de costas no chão a um metro do centro da explosão. O moreno de queixo torto arfava, cansado. Ele não tinha muitas forças para prosseguir. O rapaz tinha que admitir. As suas mãos doíam muito e o seu corpo ardia como consequência da exposição direta a explosão de Lorde.  
  
O McCall ergueu as mãos, não se surpreendendo em nada ao ver que faltava pouca carne para que as mesmas ficassem apenas com os ossos. Lorde era forte. Isso era um fato inegável. Se ele tivesse que enfrentar o mascarado, perderia em menos de cinco minutos. Isso se Lorde estivesse apenas brincando consigo. Se ele levasse a luta a sério, Scott perderia em menos de um minuto.   
  
\- mas que porra! – exclamou enquanto via o osso da ponta do dedo indicador da mão cair, ficando pendurado por um nervo.   
  
\- continua no mesmo nível – comentou o guardião de Lorde vendo o moreno, acanhado, se sentar.   
  
\- você e Hayden realmente andam treinando? Ou andam apenas brincando pela tumba? – questionou um homem musculoso parado em uma das portas do salão.   
  
\- NINGUÉM LIGA, NINGUÉM SE IMPORTA! – gritou Hayden, da passarela superior, vendo o homem sorrir predatório em sua direção.   
  
\- e você, Toledo? Anda treinando? – a voz de Lorde veio de trás do demônio, surpreendendo tanto ele, quanto a sua parceira.   
  
Eles não tiveram tempo de fazer nada. Lorde chutou as costas do joelho direito de Toledo, o fazendo se ajoelhar diante de si. A mulher se virou para trás, tentando se defender, mas Lorde já havia desaparecido. Ao olhar para o trono, ela pode ver o demônio mascarado já deitado no mesmo, novamente.   
  
\- o seu trabalho é caçar artefatos, Toledo – repreendeu Prince encarando o demônio lhe fitar enquanto prendia um rosnado na garganta.   
  
\- rosne o quanto quiser. Você sabe que o humano tem razão, bolinho de areia – provocou Scott vendo o mais alto lhe fitar com os olhos vermelhos e abrir a boca em sua direção.   
  
\- **_Fimer_** – anunciou a parceira de Toledo e um espinho de terra fora disparado na direção do moreno de queixo torto.   
  
Scott, prontamente, ergueu as mãos, se surpreendendo ao perceber que havia esquecido que elas estavam muito debilitadas. Ele rosnou, já se preparando para desviar da magia. No entanto, não foi necessário. Hayden havia saltado na ponta do espinho, o fazendo desviar a trajetória para o chão, entre as pernas de Scott.   
  
Quando o espinho se fincou no chão com violência, a garota já estava sobre a cabeça de Scott, com as mãos apontadas para o livro de Toledo. O homem ergueu a cabeça, mirando com a boca na garota. Antes que ambas as magias fossem disparadas, Lorde se colocou entre os dois, com as mãos apontadas para cada um dos demônios, os fazendo engolir em seco.   
  
Hayden, assim que tocara o solo, correu, fugindo da mira de Lorde. Toledo, por outro lado, apenas se recompôs, voltando a cruzar os braços diante do peito.   
  
\- eu quero o relatório – ordenou Prince para Wanda, a parceira de Toledo.   
  
\- conseguimos encontrar mais três fósseis. Mas só conseguimos trazer dois – disse a mulher, batendo continência, como se ali fosse algum tipo de força militar humana.   
  
Lorde sorriu com o início do relato, mas perdeu o sorriso no final do mesmo. Aterrissando entre Toledo e Scott, o demônio mascarado se virou para o demônio com poder de terra, cruzando os braço atrás do corpo. Toledo e Wanda abaixaram a cabeça, já sabendo do que se tratava o olhar do outro.   
  
\- e eu posso saber por qual motivo ou circunstância o terceiro fóssil não fora entregue a mim, como o ordenado? – questionou o mascarado se aproximando enquanto flutuava a poucos centímetros do chão.   
  
Toledo engoliu em seco com a aproximação.   
  
\- m-me desculpe, senhor. Mas não deu para pegar ele. Quando chegamos ao local, um grupo de demônios estava com o fóssil. Eu não iria conseguir vencer eles – ditou o homem musculoso se curvando e se ajoelhando na frente de Lorde, que apenas rosnou para si, irritado.   
  
\- quantos demônios havia? – indagou, furioso.   
  
\- S-seis. Eles estavam em um grupo de seis. Eles formaram uma aliança, pelo que eu entendi do pouco tempo em que os espionei. Eu os analisei por alguns dias – respondeu o castanho erguendo a cabeça para ver o seu superior, o qual parecia analisar as suas palavras.   
  
\- você vai voltar lá – ditou Lorde encarando o demônio lhe fitar desesperado.   
  
\- leve Hayden e Kosmo com você. Deve ser mais do que o suficiente – finalizou antes que Toledo tentasse proferir qualquer suplica que lhe irritasse os ouvidos.   
  
\- eu?! Com ele?! – exclamou Hayden vendo o mascarado lhe fitar com os olhos vermelhos brilhando por trás da máscara.   
  
\- eu devo lhe alertar sobre algo, Toledo – chamou Lorde vendo o demônio mais fraco lhe fitar com seriedade.   
  
\- se Hayden não voltar. Você que vai virar um fóssil – ditou Lorde e o livro rosa brilhou.   
  
\- **_Rondo Radomu_** – Prince invocou a sua segunda magia e logo um chicote rosa brilhante surgiu nas mãos de Lorde.   
  
O mascarado apontou com o chicote para Toledo, e a magia, que soltava algumas correntes elétricas, cercou o demônio, o prendendo em uma espiral explosiva.   
  
\- entendido, meu senhor – falou Toledo meneando positivamente, ainda ajoelhado.   
  
\- eu sei que Hayden é mais rápida do que você, mais flexível e mais inteligente. Mas não custa nada lhe deixar avisado, certo? – argumentou o demônio mascarado, vendo o homem olhar para a garota, que o encarou de volta.   
  
\- está esperando o quê? Anda logo! Temos que sair do país! – ralhou Toledo vendo a garota rosnar, irritada, antes de saltar o corrimão da passarela, mais uma vez, e cair em pé no chão.   
  
\- eu já vou logo avisando que não gosto nem um pouco da ideia de ir trabalhar com ele – falou Hayden, com um bico infantil nos lábios.   
  
\- prefere ir trabalhar comigo? – questionou Lorde olhando com os olhos vermelhos para a garota, que, imediatamente, correu até Toledo, se escondendo atrás do homem.   
  
\- não, obrigado – respondeu a Romero com a voz baixa e rouca.   
  
\- perfeito. Já podem ir – ditou Lorde enquanto caminhava de volta para o seu trono de pedra.   
  
\- traremos o fóssil, Lorde – ditou o castanho enquanto assistia ao humano de Hayden descer as escadas tranquilamente, com um cigarro nos lábios.   
  
\- é bom que assim o façam – ditou Lorde e logo Prince se aproximou, apoiando a cintura no braço do trono e pousando a mão sobre o ombro de Lorde.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stiles não esperava que fosse passar tanto tempo treinando. Quando deu por si, já passava da meia noite. Ele estava determinado a ficar mais forte. A magia de Vernon criar cortes em seu braço e sua mão, tudo bem. Mas ao se recordar que ele quase perdeu os membros para Marvel lhe dava raiva.   
  
Como diabos ele poderia proteger alguém, se até mesmo Marvel lhe feria daquela maneira? Tudo bem que aquela não fora a primeira magia de Marvel, mas, ainda assim, lembrar da batalha e de que quase perdeu a mesma lhe dava ódio. Para a sorte de Stiles, aquele galpão que encontrou era perfeito para si.   
  
O demônio podia correr livremente, sem se preocupar em gerar um desabamento. Ele podia socar e chutar o ar, sem se preocupar em acertar o chão e trazer tudo abaixo. O castanho podia saltar, dar cambalhotas, fazer treinos de equilíbrio e de esquiva sem problema algum.   
  
E foi em meio a tudo aquilo, que o demônio acabou se esquecendo que tinha um parceiro humano para cuidar. O castanho abriu a janela do quarto e passou pela mesma sem dificuldade alguma. A cama estava vazia, indicando que Derek não estava dormindo. Ele podia ouvir muito bem o moreno de olhos verdes escovando os dentes no corredor.   
  
Suspirando, o demônio se jogou deitado no chão, passando a arfar. Ele estava cansado, não podia negar. Precisava de algum tempo para repor o fôlego. Havia treinado muito e ainda por cima havia corrido para a casa do seu humano com velocidade o suficiente para que os radares não lhe captassem com perfeição. Ele tinha motivos para estar cansado.   
  
Quando o castanho estava quase normalizando a respiração, o moreno de olhos verdes abriu a porta, vestindo apenas uma calça moletom, se surpreendendo ao encontrar o parceiro jogado no chão do quarto, ainda arfante. O Hale olhou bem para o corredor, vendo se não havia ninguém no mesmo, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.   
  
\- por onde você esteve, caramba? – questionou o moreno, preocupado e irritado.   
  
\- eu estava treinando – respondeu Stiles se sentando no chão e vendo o parceiro lhe fitar com raiva, antes de lhe desferir um tapa na cabeça.   
  
\- pra quê isso? – questionou massageando o local.   
  
Não havia dor, exatamente, em seu corpo, mas ele sentia que devia respeitar a nítida fraqueza dos humanos em relação a força e resistência de sua espécie. Se Derek tivesse desferido um soco forte, aí seria outra história. Poderia não ter lhe gerado muito dano, mas haveria dor.   
  
\- você prometeu que não iria se expor para Falconyir! – ralhou Derek se lembrando bem da reportagem que assistiu mais cedo naquele dia.   
  
Ele passou o dia inteiro, depois que Cora saiu, remoendo a maldita informação. Stiles havia se exposto para um demônio forte sem estar com ele e o livro por perto para ajudar. O castanho havia sido irresponsável e quase colocado tudo a perder.   
  
\- como você sabe que eu me revelei para ele? – questionou Stiles, surpreso, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes cruzar os braços diante do peito.   
  
\- câmeras, Stiles! Câmeras! Câmeras filmaram vocês fugindo da polícia! – respondeu Derek ainda irritado.   
  
\- e elas conseguem nos filmar naquela velocidade? – indagou o demônio, surpreso.   
  
\- conseguem, sim. Mas, por sorte, não conseguem filmar muito bem. Apenas capturaram os vultos. Mas, ainda assim, conseguiram chegar perto de descobrir quem você era! – ditou o Hale vendo o castanho deixar o queixo cair, levemente.   
  
\- porra! O FBI está na nossa cola! Se eles descorem o seu rosto, acabou para nós dois – ralhou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o demônio tomar uma expressão pensativa.   
  
\- você tem razão. Me desculpe. Eu coloquei a sua vida em risco – falou Stiles se erguendo e passando as mãos pelo rosto.   
  
Derek iria continuar o seu sermão, mas fora surpreendido quando Stiles passou a socar o próprio abdômen. Os dois primeiros golpes assustaram Derek pela força do castanho. O terceiro golpe, o qual fez Stiles soltar um grunhido de dor abafado. No quarto golpe, Derek finalmente tomou alguma atitude.   
  
\- ei, ei, ei! – exclamou o humano enquanto tentava segurar o braço do castanho.   
  
\- não! – ralhou Stiles passando a usar o outro braço para que não acabasse machucando o seu humano.   
  
\- Stiles! Para! – ralhou Derek tentando conter o outro braço do demônio.   
  
\- não, Derek! Eu preciso me castigar. Eu prometi para mim mesmo que eu não iria prejudicar a sua vida humana, durante ou depois do torneio – falou o castanho enquanto tentava torturar a si mesmo.   
  
\- Stiles, para com isso! Não precisa! – o humano conseguiu agarrar o segundo punho do demônio   
  
Com Derek agarrando os seus dois pulsos, sem opção de como agredir a si mesmo sem machucar o moreno de olhos verdes, o demônio encolheu o próprio corpo, assim como as mãos e os dedos, tentando conter a raiva que sentia de si mesmo. O ódio que Stiles sentia era de tamanha intensidade, que o livro escondido na mochila de Derek brilhou com intensidade, chamando a atenção do humano.   
  
O brilho do livro conseguia atravessar os materiais da mochila e ainda iluminar grande parte do quarto com a sua luz roxa escura, surpreendendo Derek. Mas a maior surpresa do moreno de olhos verdes fora quando algo lhe atingiu o corpo com força, lhe jogando contra a porta. Quando Derek caiu sentado no chão, ele olhou para Stiles, surpreso, vendo um domo roxo escuro ao redor do castanho.   
  
Derek se viu mais surpreso ainda quando, ao olhar melhor para Stiles, ele pôde ver cortes surgindo na pele do castanho, enquanto o mesmo caía de joelhos no chão do quarto.   
  
O Hale não sabia o que fazer. Segundo as regras do livro, as magias deveriam ser executadas apenas quando ele estivesse com o livro em mãos. Mas ali estava Stiles, cercado por um domo gravitacional que estava afetando a ele mesmo.   
  
Correndo até a sua mochila, Derek agarrou o livro, abrindo o mesmo e sendo surpreendido quando o livro se folheou, sozinho, até uma página cujas palavras brilhavam com intensidade.   
  
\- uma magia nova – murmurou Derek, pensativo, antes de se lembrar que Stiles estava ajoelhado no chão do quarto, sofrendo cortes no próprio corpo.   
  
Imediatamente, o Hale fechou o livro, desejando anular a magia. No mesmo instante, a magia se desfez no ar, deixando apenas os cortes no corpo de Stiles.   
  
Derek se aproximou do castanho, vendo o mesmo se erguer. O castanho não conseguia encarar o moreno de olhos verdes, ele apenas encarava o chão, cabisbaixo.   
  
\- você enlouqueceu?! – questionou humano, irritado.   
  
\- eu preciso pagar pelo erro que cometi, Derek – falou o demônio e logo sentiu as duas mãos do humano em seus ombros.   
  
\- não seja ridículo. Você não precisa pagar por nada. – ditou o moreno, balançando, levemente, os ombros do castanho.   
  
\- eu preciso, sim – afirmou o castanho, ainda cabisbaixo.   
  
\- Stiles! Olhe para mim. Você cometeu um erro. As pessoas erram. É normal. Você só errou, não cometeu nenhum crime – argumentou o Hale erguendo o rosto do castanho com uma das mãos, antes de a levar para o pescoço de Stiles.   
  
O castanho nada mais disse, apenas suspirou pesado, ainda se sentindo culpado. Derek, suavemente, se ergueu, fazendo Stiles se levantar ao puxar o demônio suavemente pelo abraço.   
  
\- os seus ferimentos – murmurou Derek levando a mão no pescoço de Stiles até o ombro do castanho, onde era possível ver um corte que sangrava consideravelmente em comparação com os outros.   
  
A maioria dos cortes fora superficial, mas aquele ali fora profundo. Sangrava ao ponto de encharcar o local na camisa rendada preta do castanho. O que surpreendeu a Derek fora perceber que, apesar de a magia ter cercado Stiles, as roupas dele estavam intactas. Não havia um corte se quer na camisa ou na calça do castanho.   
  
Stiles apenas suspirou, fechando os olhos e logo todos os ferimentos passaram a fechar, como se nunca tivessem existido. Quando todos os cortes foram fechados, o Stilinski abriu os olhos e respirou um pouco pesado, indicando que o ato havia lhe cansado um pouco.   
  
\- eu ainda fico impressionado com isso – ditou Derek deslizando os dedos pelo ombro de Stiles, por baixo da camisa, não sentindo mais corte algum na pele do castanho.   
  
Stiles nada disse. Ele estava ocupado demais se sentindo estranhamente confortável tendo os dedos de Derek deslizando por seu ombro e encarando os olhos verdes do humano a sua frente. O humano estranhou o silêncio do parceiro e desviou o olhar do ombro do mesmo para o rosto, se surpreendendo ao ver o castanho lhe encarando. O Hale corou ao ver os olhos de Stiles fixados nos seus, estando tão perto.   
  
Os olhares analistas sobre a face um do outro os faziam se sentir mais estranhos um com o outro. O humano passou a se aproximar do demônio, o qual não mostrou resistência alguma. Derek manteve os olhos fixos nos castanhos da cor âmbar enquanto aproximava o seu rosto do de Stiles, passando a tocar os lábios alheios com os seus, para ter a certeza de que ele não era o único a se sentir daquele jeito. Para ter a certeza de que ele não era o único a querer aquilo.   
  
Mas fora impossível, para ele, não fechar os olhos ao se sentir tão bem quando os lábios de Stiles passaram a se mover com os seus. A leve pressão que os lábios castanhos faziam ao sugar o seu lábio inferior. Ah, Derek se sentia tão bem ali. Com os lábios dançando junto aos lábios do demônio, em uma dança lenta, só deles.   
  
O Hale surpreendeu Stiles ao entreabrir os lábios e permitir que sua língua saísse, pedindo passagem para o castanho quando deslizou a ponta do membro pelos lábios alheios suavemente. Mas mais surpreso ainda ficou Derek quando o castanho permitiu a passagem e então as suas línguas se tocaram.   
  
O moreno de olhos verdes não pode evitar o suspiro que escapou de si quando a língua de Stiles passou a dançar com a sua, deixando o beijo ainda melhor. O livro negro, que ainda estava em sua mão, foi ao chão, enquanto a mão do humano pousava na cintura do castanho, que fazia o mesmo com a sua mão direita.   
  
O beijo se encerrou e os dois ficaram se encarando, por alguns segundos, antes de voltarem a se beijar com mais volúpia. Derek passou a erguer a sua mão direita, erguendo a camisa rendada de Stiles junto da mesma. O demônio não se importou em retirar a camisa e a jogar para qualquer canto do quarto. O Hale, ao ver o castanho retirar a própria camisa, mordeu o lábio inferior ao analisar o corpo do demônio.   
  
Ele não sabia quando, exatamente, havia despertado essa atração pelo corpo do outro. Tudo o que ele sabia era que queria o corpo de Stiles no seu. Quando Stiles lhe puxou para perto, ambos acabaram caindo na cama, gerando um rangido na madeira da mesma.   
  
Aos poucos, as calças de ambos passavam a ficar apertadas. Derek, suspirou quando, em um movimento para poder colar o seu corpo no de Stiles, enquanto beijava o demônio, ele sentiu, em seu pau semiereto, o membro do castanho crescendo enquanto pulsava. Aquilo fez o seu pau pulsar e não demorou nada para que ambos estivessem excitados ao ponto de implorarem mentalmente para que aquele aperto em suas virilhas fosse desfeito.   
  
O beijo fora encerrado e Derek teve tempo de apenas puxar o ar para os pulmões, o qual fora o motivo do encerramento do beijo, antes de passar a atacar a pele do pescoço do demônio.   
  
E, santo Deus! Ele tinha que admitir: ele estava amando aquilo. O beijo de Stiles era um dos melhores que ele já provara na vida. A pele do castanho era perfeita para se beijar, mesmo estando levemente suada. Isso sem contar nos suspiros que o castanho soltava, que apenas lhe incentivavam a continuar. Puta merda! Aqueles suspiros iriam enlouquecer Derek.   
  
E o melhor de tudo era que Stiles estava gostando também.   
  
Ou pelo menos ele achou que estava.   
  
Para a sua surpresa, as mãos de Stiles pousaram levemente em seu peito, passando a lhe empurrar suavemente para trás, lhe deixando confuso. A confusão apenas aumentou quando, ao olhar para o parceiro em busca de uma resposta visual, ele encontrou o demônio, corado, olhando para a janela. Stiles evitando olhar para si. Derek olhou para a janela, perdido, não encontrando nada na mesma.   
  
\- Stiles? O que foi? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes, nervoso.   
  
Ele não entendia porque o castanho havia lhe pedido silenciosamente para parar. Quer dizer, os seus corpos estavam colados, de frente, e Derek podia sentir muito bem a ereção do Stilinski pulsar contra a sua.   
  
\- Derek... – o demônio começou, arfante – não podemos fazer isso – ditou ainda sem encarar o humano.   
  
\- p-por que não? Q-quero dizer, eu nunca fiz isso com outro cara antes, m-mas e-eu pensei que você estivesse gostando – indagou o Hale vendo o demônio suspirar e finalmente lhe encarar.   
  
\- e estou, digo, estava – afirmou Stiles deixando Derek mais confuso ainda – eu nunca gostei tanto de beijar alguém – continuou o demônio levando as mãos ao rosto do moreno, acariciando a sua face.   
  
\- e-então qual é o problema? – indagou Derek levando uma de suas mãos ao peito do castanho, enquanto apoiava o torso no outro braço.   
  
\- o livro é o problema, Derek – respondeu o castanho deixando o humano mais confuso.   
  
\- o que o livro tem a ver com isso, Stiles? – inquiriu o Hale e logo Stiles levou uma das mãos à sua, passando a acariciar a mesma.   
  
\- você ainda não entendeu, Derek? – questionou deixando o humano perdido – eu sou um demônio e você é um humano. Uma hora eu vou ter que voltar ao Inferno e você vai ficar nesse mundo – explicou o demônio e logo um aperto se formou no peito de Derek.   
  
Ele havia se esquecido completamente daquele detalhe. Stiles teria que partir até o final do torneio. O Stilinski não ficaria ali para sempre. O seu peito apertou fortemente, mal sabendo ele que o peito do demônio se encontrava igualmente apertado.   
  
\- eu não quero passar da linha da parceria com você, Derek. Pois eu sei que, se eu passar, ambos os lados vão se machucar – falou o castanho apertando, suavemente a mão do humano na sua.   
  
Derek suspirou, saindo de cima do demônio. Stiles se sentiu mal ao ver o humano cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Ele não queria magoar ou ofender o homem.   
  
\- Derek... Eu... – o castanho tentou falar algo, mas fora cortado pelo moreno de olhos verdes.   
  
\- não diga nada, Stiles. Apenas... Apenas vá tomar um banho – foi tudo o que o humano disse.   
  
Stiles ainda ficou a encarar o humano por um tempo, antes de suspirar e se erguer, saindo do quarto logo em seguida. Derek suspirou ao ouvir a porta se fechar. Ele pressionou os dedos no próprio rosto, tentando conter a raiva e a frustração que sentia. Desferindo um soco na cama, o Hale xingou, irritado, antes de se sentar. Ele recolheu o livro negro do chão, o encarando por alguns segundos antes de o guardar na mochila.   
  



	35. Reunião

\- **_Gidorayo_** –   
  
O humano invocou e logo o seu parceiro, o qual possuía um corpo cinzento com espinhos surgindo nos ombros, cintura, costas, joelhos, pulsos e calcanhares, apontou com as mãos para a frente, estando com as palmas voltadas contra Toledo.   
  
Das palmas do demônio, um tronco de árvore de ponta afiada surgiu, seguindo na direção do adversário com velocidade. Toledo sorriu antes de abrir a boca e o seu livro brilhar.   
  
\- **_Fimer_** –   
  
A parceira do homem invocou a magia e logo um espinho de pedra voou na direção do tronco de madeira, o destruindo. No entanto, aquilo não fora o suficiente para parar a magia. O espinho de Toledo destruiu o tronco, o abrindo em cinco partes, as quais passaram a avançar contra o homem.   
  
\- eu já estou ficando sem paciência para isso – ditou o homem musculoso antes de ver um lâmina giratória de ar passar pelo tronco, para em seguida a parte em que sua magia o dividia em cinco, cortando a ligação entre o disparador e a magia.   
  
Para a surpresa do demônio que controlava a madeira, a garota saltitante que acompanhava o seu adversário passou por cima do seu tronco de madeira enquanto desviava das magias do seu companheiro.   
  
\- MAS QUE MERDA, KYLE! EU ESTAVA QUASE PEGANDO ELE! – ralhou demônio com espinhos no corpo encarando um garoto de mais ou menos treze anos com asas de morcego azuis logo atrás das orelhas, o qual passou voando por cima de sua magia caída, ao mesmo tempo em que perseguia a garota que não parava de pular pelo campo de batalha.   
  
\- FODA-SE, REBRANT! – gritou o demônio alado enquanto continuava a sua perseguição.   
  
\- ela é boa – murmurou a parceira de Toledo desviando o olhar para Hayden, que conseguia muito bem lidar com três membros do grupo que os havia impossibilitado de pegar o fóssil da outra vez em que estiveram na África do Sul.   
  
A garota parecia ter apenas onze anos, mas sabia desviar de ataques múltiplos vindos de três direções diferentes. O que mais chamava a atenção da mulher em Hayden não era apenas o fato de estar enfrentando três demônios ao mesmo tempo, mas também o fato de estar fazendo isso sem usar uma única magia se quer. O humano de Hayden estava parado, há alguns bons metros de distância, apenas fumando um cigarro enquanto assistia a luta, completamente inerte.   
  
\- Ha! – gritou a garota demônio saltando sobre um dos demônios, o qual tentava lhe enfrentar em uma luta corpo a corpo, acertando um golpe do calcanhar no rosto do mesmo.   
  
\- peguei você! – ditou o demônio com asas de morcego que saíam de trás das orelhas após se posicionar atrás de Hayden, no ar, encolhendo o corpo e girando o mesmo com velocidade, enquanto a adversária se virava para trás, surpresa.   
  
Um único chute lançou Hayden no chão com tanta força que ergueu uma nuvem de poeira ao redor do corpo da garota.   
  
\- AGORA, ZAFU! – ordenou o demônio abrindo as suas asas para permanecer no ar.   
  
\- **_Hiruvica_** –   
  
Invocou o parceiro de Kyle e logo as asas na cabeça do demônio brilharam. O demônio alado apenas apontou com as asas na direção da nuvem de poeira, e várias lâminas curvadas, como a de uma foice, surgiram, girando no ar enquanto seguiam na direção do solo.   
  
Para a surpresa de Toledo, a garota saiu da nuvem, criando um rastro de poeira que indicava a direção que ela seguiu. Kyle seguiu a garota, mirando os disparos nela. O demônio alado estava tão focado em Hayden, que não notou para onde a mesma seguia. Quando a garota se abaixou para passar por algo, o demônio não entendeu. Ele apenas notou o que ocorria quando suas lâminas de ar já haviam sido disparadas contra o companheiro de equipe e a humana do mesmo.   
  
Toledo assistiu, risonho, o inimigo que enfrentava ser alvejado pelas lâminas enquanto o mesmo tentava proteger a parceira humana. Kyle, surpreso com o que havia feito cessou o ataque, ao mesmo tempo em que cobria a boca com a mão. Ele tentou se aproximar para saber se estava tudo bem com o parceiro, quando um espinho de pedra lhe atingiu uma das asas, a rasgando.   
  
Imediatamente, o ser alado caiu no chão, sem ter como permanecer no ar. Ele estirou as pernas na direção do chão, pronto para acolher o mesmo com o impacto do peso do seu corpo, quando um vulto castanho passou por si, batendo em suas pernas a milímetros do solo, as levando para a frente, lhe fazendo cair de costas no chão.   
  
Ele pôde ver, claramente quando Hayden saltou sobre si. Quando a garota estava preste a lhe atingir e Kyle prestes a soltar uma magia, uma pirâmide de fogo surgiu ao lado de Hayden, pronta para perfurar a garota, mas esta tocou com a ponta do pé na ponta da pirâmide, usando a mesma de apoio para saltar no ar.   
  
\- merda! – murmurou Hayden vendo a outra garota apontando a mão na direção em que antes ela estava.   
  
\- vamos resolver isso direito, certo? De garota para garota – ditou a demônio com poderes ligados ao fogo, sorrindo para a garota mais nova.   
  
\- eu vou retalhar a sua cara – ameaçou Hayden exibindo garras grossas para a adversária.   
  
\- eu vou carbonizar você – ameaçou a garota de Phyrus antes de as duas avançarem uma contra a outra.   
  
Toledo desviou da voadora de um dos demônios, enquanto socava o outro que avançava contra ele em um ataque direto. O demônio fora erguido do chão com a força do golpe em seu abdômen. Com isso, Toledo agarrou o tornozelo do adversário e girou o próprio corpo, usando o adversário de arma para acertar outro inimigo.   
  
O demônio com poderes ligados a terra recebera um golpe de joelho nas costas, mas, quando se virou para dar conta do inimigo, Kyle veio de cima acertando o calcanhar em seu pescoço e lhe fazendo cambalear para o lado. O garoto com asas ainda girou no ar para acertar o rosto do adversário com o calcanhar.   
  
Toledo rolou uma vez para trás, desviando do golpe, antes de sua parceira invocar a sua primeira magia, a disparando contra o demônio alado, que fechou as asas, se permitindo cair. Mas o espinho não era para si, e sim para o seu humano. Não vendo a tragédia que se sucederia, já que o seu humano também não havia notado o ataque se aproximar, Kyle fora surpreendido pelo grito do seu humano. Ao se virar para trás ele pôde ver o parceiro com a mão no ombro que segurava o livro. O objeto da cor azul clara estava jogado no chão ao lado do espinho.   
  
\- um ataque indireto?! – exclamou o demônio com asas, surpreso.   
  
Ele não cogitou a ideia de um inimigo que apresentava desvantagem numérica ter a frieza de calcular um movimento daqueles. Aquele grupo era melhor do que eles esperavam.   
  
O humano, desesperado, correu para o seu livro, enquanto Kyle, mais desesperado ainda, lhe dava cobertura aérea caso algum outro ataque de cima estivesse por vir.   
  
Hayden bloqueou um soco da garota mais velha, antes de desferir um chute no joelho da adversária, a fazendo dobrar o mesmo com receio de que a região fosse quebrada, lhe impossibilitando de fazer certos movimentos.   
  
O parceiro de Hayden apenas deu mais uma boa tragada no cigarro, antes de liberar parte da fumaça pelas narinas e dar um leve toque do polegar no cigarro, derrubando as cinzas da ponta. O livro do homem brilhou em verde, chamando a atenção da parceira de Toledo.   
  
\- **_Siidoruku_** –   
  
A voz serena do homem escapou pelos lábios, liberando um pouco mais de fumaça. No mesmo instante, Hayden desapareceu de onde estava e o homem passou a se aproximar de Toledo e da parceira dele. Toledo estava prestes a erguer o seu escudo quando quatro dos demônios disparavam suas magias contra si, mas a mão do parceiro de Hayden na de sua parceira humana impediu que ela invocasse a magia.   
  
No mesmo instante em que o homem impediu a mulher, as quatro magias sumiram, surpreendendo Toledo e a humana. Os demônios olharam confusos para o local em que suas magias estavam. Eles estavam perdidos. Não haviam feito nada para cessar o ataque.   
  
\- vocês tem duas opções – alertou o parceiro de Hayden, chamando a atenção para si.   
  
\- mas o que merda...   
  
\- ou vocês entregam o fóssil, ou eu queimo os livros de vocês – ditou o homem vendo os demônios, confusos, olharem para trás, vendo os seus humanos olhando confusos para as próprias mãos, vazias.   
  
\- procurando por isso? – indagou Hayden e o parceiro da mesma deu um passo para o lado, revelando a garota, sentada sobre uma torre feita com os livros.   
  
\- quando que você... – a garota de Phyrus fora calada quando Toledo apontou com a boca para a torre de livros.   
  
\- o que tanto querem com isso? – questionou Kyle vendo o quarteto se entreolhar.   
  
\- correção. Haverá uma terceira alternativa. Nos entreguem o fóssil e lhes dou a minha palavra de que não queimaremos os seus livros – ditou o parceiro de Hayden surpreendendo ao grupo do qual fazia parte.   
  
\- HEY! – exclamou Toledo, já irritado.   
  
\- Nolan? – chamou Hayden, curiosa.   
  
\- Lorde deve apreciar novos aliados. E quem sabe, assim, ele não esquece o seu fracasso anterior, Toledo? – respondeu o homem dando mais uma boa tragada em seu cigarro.   
  
Toledo se viu obrigado a concordar. De fato, mais aliados na busca dos fósseis seria de grande ajuda e muito apreciado por Lorde. O demônio rosnou, irritado.   
  
\- tudo bem – ditou Toledo cruzando os braços e permitindo que Nolan fizesse o diálogo fluir   
  
\- o que quer dizer com isso? – indagou a demônio com poderes ligados ao fogo.   
  
\- quero dizer que vocês vão ser nossos aliados. Me entreguem o fóssil e juro que seus livros estarão bem protegidos. Mas, vocês só poderão os pegar de volta se aparecerem em um lugar que vou lhes dizer como chegar – ditou o homem vendo os outros demônios franzirem o cenho, desconfiados na direção do humano.   
  
\- o que te faz pensar que vamos concordar com esse absurdo? – questionou Kyle, afrontoso.   
  
Nolan sorriu, segurando o cigarro com os lábios.   
  
\- vocês não têm muita opção, têm? – indagou o humano erguendo o livro verde para que os adversários subjugados pudessem ver o brilho que passou a ser emanado do mesmo.   
  
Cerrando os dentes e os punhos, os demônios se curvaram em sinal de rendição.   
  
\- por que não os levamos conosco? – questionou Hayden, confusa.   
  
\- questões de segurança – afirmou Toledo rolando os olhos.   
  
\- e pelas mesmas medidas de segurança, não é bom levá-los ao esconderijo – afirmou a humana de Toledo, cruzando os braços.   
  
\- então o que devemos fazer? – questionou o demônio se virando para a parceira.   
  
\- vamos fazer o seguinte. Dentro de quatro dias, estejam aqui. Todos vocês. Isto é, se quiserem os livros de volta – ditou Nolan vendo as seis duplas lhe fitarem com fúria no olhar.   
  
\- espero que cumpra com a sua promessa – falou um dos humanos, retirando de uma mochila um fóssil na forma de um paralelepípedo perfeito com marcas nas laterais e o jogando na direção de Nolan. O objeto desapareceu no meio do percurso, surpreendendo a todos, com exceção do humano com o livro brilhante na mão   
  
\- agora podemos ir – ditou Hayden chamando a atenção para si.   
  
Quando Toledo se virou, ele se viu em choque ao ver Hayden, sentada sobre a pilha de livros, enquanto equilibrava o fóssil no nariz. A garota demônio demonstrava costume com a situação, assim como Nolan, indicando que ele já estava mais do que habituado com a situação   
  
“Ela... Pegou aquilo no ar?! Mas eu nem a vi passando! Ela é rápida!”   
  
O homem não poderia deixar de expressar a sua surpresa. Hayden sempre se escondeu atrás de pessoas mais fortes do que ela, como Scott. Fora mais do que surpreendente ver que a garota tinha uma força daquelas escondida.   
  
A pequena assustada era perigosa.   
  
Ele tinha que admitir. Se ele não conseguisse ver Hayden durante uma batalha, ele estaria perdido.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Derek estava sentado na oficina, apenas observando Daimon finalizar o carro que estava consertando. O moreno estava, de certa forma, entediado. O movimento naquele dia estava um pouco devagar.   
  
Ele nunca odiou tanto um dia de trabalho.   
  
O Hale precisava trabalhar. Precisava ocupar a sua mente. Ele precisava se manter ocupado para não acabar pensando no ocorrido da noite anterior. Derek não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo. Ele não poderia negar mais. Estava gostando de Stiles. Ele estava apaixonado pelo seu parceiro demônio.   
  
Ele sabia disso.   
  
Ele sentia isso.   
  
O moreno de olhos verdes nunca havia sentido aquilo por outro homem, antes. Era estranho, tinha de admitir. Nunca havia olhado para um homem, antes, com os mesmos olhos com os quais olhava para Stiles.   
  
Derek não sabia como havia chegado naquele ponto. Quer dizer, se Stiles não houvesse parado aquele beijo na noite anterior, Derek sabia que eles teriam partido para a coisa mais carnal. Ele havia ficado excitado facilmente ao beijar Stiles. O castanho havia lhe deixado duro com tão pouco que ele não sabia nem como se explicar.   
  
Normalmente, homens em sua situação dariam a desculpa da carência como explicação. Mas Derek não estava sem sexo há tanto tempo. Ele havia transado com Jennifer na manhã do dia em que se separou dela. Então ele não estava necessitado, principalmente ao ponto de apenas os lábios do outro nos seus lhe deixarem naquele situação apertada em suas calças.   
  
Naquela noite, Derek quase não dormiu.   
  
A maldita de sua mente não lhe deixava esquecer nada daquilo, mesmo que ele dissesse a si mesmo que era preciso. Por mais que lhe partisse o coração admitir, Stiles estava certo.   
  
Eles não poderiam ultrapassar a linha da parceira.   
  
Derek era um humano e Stiles um demônio. Não havia como aquilo terminar bem. No fim do torneio, o Stilinski teria que voltar para o próprio mundo. Somente a ideia de perder Stiles, agora, já lhe eixava inquieto, paranoico e nervoso. Se eles cruzassem a parceria e intensificassem a relação que tinham, Derek sabia que seria muito pior. Ele ficaria destruído, abalado. Ele não havia se quer experimentado cruzar a linha, mas já sabia que os efeitos seriam devastadores.   
  
Talvez fosse tão doloroso quanto perder Jennifer, que havia passados anos consigo. Stiles não havia passado se quer um mês completo consigo, mas já havia se enraizado em si ao ponto de sua partida gerar uma dor equivalente à da perda da mulher com a qual passara anos.   
  
Derek suspirou antes de desviar o olhar para onde o seu parceiro sempre ficava quando ele estava no trabalho. O Hale pode ver Stiles sentado no chão da oficina, observando atentamente a movimentação da cauda de Sphinx. O moreno de olhos verdes encarou o castanho com uma confusão no peito. Stiles ficava tão bonito naquela forma distraída. O homem mal podia acreditar que, há poucas horas, quase estava indo para a cama com o seu parceiro.   
  
Aquilo ainda lhe deixava tão confuso.   
  
Stiles desviou o olhar do gato dorminhoco para Derek, surpreendendo o Hale que corou imediatamente, desviando o olhar para Daimon novamente. O Stilinski se viu confuso com a atitude do seu guardião, antes de se ver surpreso ao recordar da noite anterior, e, igualmente vermelho, desviar o olhar para o gato deitado do outro lado da oficina, o qual apenas abanava a cauda, alheio a tudo e a todos.   
  
Stiles não podia evitar de se sentir daquela forma. Ele estava tentando. Ele estava trabalhando duro para tentar não se sentir daquela forma com o parceiro humano, mas ele simplesmente não podia evitar. Bastava um olhar de Derek em sua direção que o castanho já não tinha mais controle sobre o próprio peito. Um misto de sensações lhe ocorria de forma a deixar a sua mente confusa.   
  
O demônio nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. Era perturbador, para alguém que sempre soube manter a mente focada, se ver completamente distraído apenas com uma pessoa que se quer havia lhe dirigido a palavra ou feito algo para lhe distrair.   
  
Stiles se sentia fraco perto de Derek. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele se sentia tão forte. Era difícil de explicar o que ele sentia. Era um misto de emoções que o deixavam nervoso. Sempre que o humano estava perto, Stiles se sentia inquieto e quente. Quando estão de mãos dadas na frente de Cora ou Laura, ele sentia vontade de puxar o outro para si. Quando Derek lhe abraçava durante o sono, Stiles sentia uma vontade louca de nunca sair dali.   
  
Era estranho.   
  
Novo.   
  
Mas ele gostava de sentir aquilo.   
  
Stiles, pelo canto dos olhos, desviou o olhar para o humano, o vendo cobrir o rosto na tentativa de esconder a coloração rosada do mesmo. O demônio não pôde deixar de sorrir com aquilo. A alegria de saber que o humano sentia o mesmo que ele lhe dominava com extrema facilidade, quase o fazendo esquecer de que não podiam sentir aquilo, por motivos de que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam acabar se separando.   
  
O demônio volto o olhar para o pequeno Sphinx, que passou a erguer as orelhas, curioso, não podendo ver o momento em que Derek balançava a cabeça em negação, na tentativa de livrar a sua mente dos pensamentos que a rondavam.   
  
\- o que você tem? – indagou Minho ao ver o amigo ter aquela atitude tão atípica.   
  
Derek corou mais ainda, antes de tentar responder.   
  
No entanto, a sua resposta se quer teve a chance de ser proferida. O ronco de uma moto adentrando a oficina com certa velocidade cortou o moreno de olhos verdes, chamando a atenção de todos.   
  
\- vai ter que esperar, Minho. Vai lá atender – ditou Derek sabendo muito bem que era a vez do amigo.   
  
Os dois ocupantes da moto desceram do veículo a medida que Minho se aproximava. O homem foi surpreendido quando o piloto da moto retirou o capacete, revelando uma loura de cabelos cacheados. Stiles sorriu ladino quando o passageiro da mulher retirou o capacete.   
  
\- você é o guardião? – questionou a loura abrindo um pouco a jaqueta de couro que usava, permitindo que os seus seios respirassem um pouco.   
  
Aquela pergunta fez o sangue de Derek gelar. Aqueles dois estavam a procura de um guardião. O uso dessa palavra só poderia significa uma coisa.   
  
\- perdão? – indagou Minho, confuso, enquanto tentava, ao máximo, manter os seus olhos do rosto da mulher de olhos grandes e não permitir que eles caíssem sobre o corpo da mulher.   
  
\- não é ele – respondeu Stiles enquanto se aproximava.   
  
Ao mesmo tempo em que Stiles respondia, Derek já estava buscando por sua mochila no armário do vestiário.   
  
\- então é ele – afirmou Vernon caminhando na direção de Daimon com um instinto ameaçador que fez o humano franzir o cenho em sua direção enquanto se aproximava do outro.   
  
\- eu posso ajudar? – questionou o moreno mais alto cruzando os braços diante do peito, mostrando que não estava ameaçado.   
  
\- hm... Ele é bom. Forte, corajoso. A sua cara – ditou o homem de cabelos raspados enquanto dava a volta no humano.   
  
\- do que merda ele está falando? – inquiriu Minho, confuso.   
  
\- é disso que estamos falando – respondeu a mulher retirando da jaqueta um livro grosso da cor verde claro.   
  
\- acho que é por mim que estão procurando – ditou Derek se aproximando de Stiles com a mochila nas costas.   
  
\- ele? – indagou o homem com capacete na mão, um tanto debochado.   
  
\- ele mesmo – respondeu Stiles, cruzando os braços enquanto se aproximava de Derek.   
  
\- eu não gostei do seu tom de voz – ditou o Hale enquanto ajustava a mochila em sua mão. Caso fosse necessário, ele precisaria alcançar o livro muito rápido.   
  
\- hunf! O homem atrás de mim parece combinar mais com ele. Apenas isso – respondeu o demônio de pele negra enquanto caminhava para perto da mulher.   
  
\- o que querem? Como nos encontraram? – perguntou Derek com seriedade.   
  
\- pensei que quisesse distância, Falconiyr. Como me encontrou? Não me lembro de me revelar - comentou Stiles, de braços cruzados, olhando com um sorriso maroto para a outra dupla.   
  
Derek engoliu em seco.   
  
Então aquele homem era Falconiyr. O demônio que controlava o vento e tinha o poder de criar tornados. Aquele demônio era perigoso. Derek nunca o tinha visto, mas ele já havia visto uma de suas magias de longe. Foi possível ver do seu apartamento o quão forte poderia ser a sua magia quando ele a usou outro dia.   
  
\- eu precisava de uma peça para a minha moto. Me disseram que esse era um bom lugar. Eu não sabia que fosse ser tão bom assim – comentou Erica sorrindo ladina na direção do castanho.   
  
\- eu fiquei surpreso quando lhe descobri aqui – admitiu Vernon se aproximando do castanho, mas parando no meio do caminho.   
  
\- e o que pretende fazer agora? – indagou Stiles se aproximando e ficando cara a cara com o outro demônio.   
  
Os dois demônios sentiram um arrepio na espinha antes de desviarem o olhar para a entrada da oficina.   
  
\- ora, ora, mas veja só! Parece que não fomos os primeiros a chegar para a festa – comentou Aiden enquanto apoiava o braço no ombro do irmão, que sorria ladino na direção dos outros dois demônios.   
  
\- era só o que me faltava – murmurou Derek enquanto via Vernon saltar para trás, se aproximando de Erica.   
  
\- vocês... – ditou o demônio do livro verde, irritado.   
  
\- olha só se não temos a equipe em peso aqui! – exclamou Ethan ao notar que aquele realmente era Vernon.   
  
\- hm? Falconiyr? Aquele é o Falconiyr? – questionou Aiden, surpreso.   
  
\- ele mesmo – respondeu Stiles e, imediatamente, as mentes de Aiden e Ethan receberam o choque da liberação de suas memórias relacionadas ao demônio do livro verde.   
  
\- mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – questionou Minho, em um tom baixo, para Daimon, que apenas deu de ombros.   
  
\- vejo que se conhecem – comentou Danny encarando a loura que se virou para si.   
  
\- e você? Quem é? – questionou a mulher já apontando com o livro para Danny, que não demoro para abrir o livro azul com uma única mão.   
  
\- aquele que ler o livro dentro desse lugar, eu vou esmagar – ditou Stiles enquanto caminhava para o centro do espaço entre os outros demônios.   
  
\- Erica – ditou Vernon colocando as mãos no bolso.   
  
\- o quê? – indagou a mulher focada em Danny.   
  
\- público – respondeu Vernon e a loura desviou o olhar para Minho e Daimon, que encaravam a cena com confusão.   
  
\- todo mundo para fora da minha oficina, agora! – ralhou Derek apontando para o lado de fora.   
  
\- e quem você pensa que é para...   
  
\- ele é o meu parceiro. Quer mesmo que ele puxe o livro? – questionou Stiles já apontando com as mãos para os dois lados.   
  
\- tudo bem. Não quero envolver inocentes, mesmo – dito a loura enquanto fechava o livro.   
  
\- ótimo. Agora vamos todos nos retirar para conversarmos em um lugar mais apropriado – ditou Derek enquanto ele mesmo começava a se retirar da oficina.   
  
\- e a minha moto? – indagou a mulher vendo o moreno de olhos verdes se virar para Minho.   
  
\- dá um trato na moto dela enquanto estamos fora – ditou Derek vendo o amigo menear positivamente.   
  
O grupo caminhou para fora da oficina, seguindo Derek, que, aos poucos, começou a seguir o caminho do rio em que enfrentou Cooller.   
  
\- para onde estamos indo? – indagou Ethan, curioso.   
  
\- estamos indo para um lugar livre de intromissões e de inocentes – respondeu Derek enquanto continuava o seu percurso.   
  
O Hale não poderia negar. Estava nervoso. Iria enfrentar Falconiyr e, para piorar a situação a dupla conhecida como Light Eagle estaria presente. Para ser derrotado naquele encontro bastaria um único deslize de sua parte. Porque, por mais que Danny tenha dito que eles não planejavam lutar contra ele e Stiles, Derek não acreditava na equipe do livro azul.   
  
\- bom, de nossa parte você pode ficar tranquilo. Nós não queremos confusão. Viemos apenas para felicitar o príncipe – ditou Danny chamando a atenção de Erica.   
  
\- príncipe?! – questionou a mulher encarando o moreno de rosto quadrado.   
  
\- ele – Danny apontou com o queixo para Stiles e a mulher sorriu predatória.   
  
\- ah, então você é um príncipe? Isso só deixa tudo mais interessante – ditou a loura enquanto todo o grupo parava assim que Derek parou de caminhar.   
  
\- vocês vieram fazer o quê? – indagou Derek após processar as palavras do outro moreno.   
  
\- ele não sabe, não é? – questionou Aiden, um tanto venenoso.   
  
\- do quê? – inquiriu o Hale franzindo o cenho.   
  
\- hoje é o aniversário do Stiles – respondeu Ethan pulando nas costas de Stiles e enlaçando a cintura do castanho com as pernas, enquanto este movia as mãos para as suas nádegas, o segurando.   
  
\- isso é verdade? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho menear positivamente.   
  
\- quantos anos ele tem? – indagou Danny vendo Aiden parar para pensar.   
  
\- bem mais do que eles três – respondeu Stiles enquanto Ethan lhe mordia o pescoço.   
  
\- alguém se tornou um demônio adulto, hoje – comentou Ethan, sorridente, voltando a morder o corpo do castanho.   
  
Derek franziu o cenho para o ato. Os dois demônios pareciam se dar muito bem para quem há poucos instantes soltavam ameaças e há alguns dias estavam se matando por causa do torneio. Mas outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção.   
  
\- você está se tornando adulto hoje? – inquiriu o Hale.   
  
\- você é um demônio adulto?! Não deveria ser proibido no torneio? – indagou Erica, confusa.   
  
\- quando o torneio começou, eu ainda me qualificava para a seleção do livro. Logo, sou completamente permitido no torneio – comentou o Stilinski, ainda carregando Ethan em suas costas.   
  
\- quando nascemos, Stiles já era quase um adolescente – comentou Vernon vendo o moreno de olhos verdes desviar o olhar para si, surpreso, antes de encarar o parceiro, curioso.   
  
\- quando pretendia me contar isso? – questionou Derek parecendo um tanto chateado. Erica sorriu de canto.   
  
\- hm? Parece que a dupla do príncipe não tem tanta comunicação assim – alfinetou a loura vendo Derek franzir o cenho em sua direção.   
  
\- não é nada disso. Eu apenas não comemoro esse dia – comentou Stiles levando uma das mãos ao ombro do parceiro.   
  
\- e por que não o comemora? – questionou Danny, curioso.   
  
\- digamos que, no dia de um dos meus aniversários, algo ruim marcou o nosso mundo – ditou Stiles tomando um semblante sério.   
  
\- o que aconteceu? – inquiriu Danny vendo o castanho suspirar.   
  
\- o clã estrela aconteceu – respondeu Vernon cruzando os braços e tomando um semblante sério.   
  
Todos os demônios haviam tomado um ar sério. A tensão entre eles era nítida.   
  
\- o que quer dizer com isso? – indagou Erica, curiosa.   
  
\- no dia em que eu faço aniversário, um dos piores demônios se revelou para o Inferno – respondeu Stiles vendo os humanos lhe fitarem com atenção.   
  
\- e quem seria? – questionou Erica vendo o castanho suspirar.   
  
\- Black Star - 


	36. Momento

\- mas ele não já morreu? – questionou Derek, confuso.

\- sim. Ele morreu, mas a marca que ele deixou no nosso mundo foi grande demais para ser esquecida apenas com a sua morte – respondeu Stiles enquanto voltava a caminhar, ainda carregando Ethan.

\- mas o que esse cara fez? – indagou Erica vendo Vernon suspirar, cruzando os braços.

\- qual foi o pior ser humano que a terra já conheceu? – perguntou Aiden vendo os humanos ficarem pensativos e curiosos.

\- eu não sei. Osama bin Laden? Hitler? Os pais que matam os próprios filhos? – chutou Derek dando de ombros.

\- Hitler. Com certeza – afirmou Erica colocando as mãos no bolso de sua jaqueta.

\- Hitler, de longe, ganha essa – concordo Danny e Vernon ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

Danny não demorou para perceber o questionamento mudo dos demônios ao ver todos eles lhe fitarem em uma pergunta silenciosa.

\- ele foi o responsável por mais de quarenta milhões de mortes – explicou o moreno de rosto quadrado vendo os demônios lhe fitarem surpresos.

\- sozinho?! – questionaram em uníssono, descrentes.

\- não, não. Ele tinha todo um exército sob controle. Mas as mortes foram ordenadas sem piedade – respondeu Erica vendo os demônios suspirarem aliviados.

\- por que a pergunta? – questionou Derek vendo Vernon suspirar mais uma vez.

\- eu iria dizer que Black Star seria um tipo de Hitler do Inferno, mas nem mesmo ele conseguiu matar tantos – ditou o demônio parceiro de Erica, vendo os humanos lhe fitarem abismados.

\- ele era ruim, assim? – indagou o Hale, surpreso.

\- era. Se bobear, ele era pior. Porque ele matou centenas de milhares de pessoas apenas com as próprias mãos – respondeu Ethan vendo os humanos lhe fitaram surpresos.

\- centenas milhares com as próprias mãos? – questionou Danny, descrente.

\- sim. Sozinho. Ele sozinho destruiu vários dos reinos banidos, matando todos os demônios que neles habitavam – afirmou Aiden vendo o parceiro lhe fitar em choque.

\- reinos dos banidos? – inquiriu o Hale, confuso.

\- o Inferno tem um reino central, que é aquele cujo rei é decidido pelo torneio. Mas há outros reinos. O reino central abrange uma grande área do Inferno e é cercado por grandes e resistentes muralhas. Os outros reinos são chamados de reinos dos banidos, pois surgiram quando demônios banidos do reino central e seus filhos começaram a se agrupar em sociedade para sobreviverem – explicou Stiles vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- qual era o tamanho desses reinos? – questionou o humano de olhos claros vendo o parceiro dar de ombros.

\- não se sabe ao certo. Os reinos não têm tamanhos definidos. Têm reinos com apenas milhares, mas há reinos com centenas de milhares – disse o Stilinski enquanto todos permaneciam a caminhar pelas ruas.

\- um único demônio destruiu vários outros reinos? Com milhares e centenas de demônios para impedir ele? – indagou o Hale, descrente.

\- Black Star não era um simples demônio, Derek. Ele foi um tipo Darkus bem poderoso. Ele enfrentou o nosso rei em uma batalha fora da muralha e quase ganhou dele – afirmou Aiden vendo o humano encarar Stiles, por um tempo, antes de olhar para um dos parceiros de Danny.

\- ele era do seu tipo? – indagou Derek se voltando para Stiles, que ainda carregava Ethan.

\- sim. Ele era. Mas não bastava ser do tipo do Stiles. Ele tinha que ser o mais forte de todos. Dizem que durante a adolescência, ele foi o líder do próprio clã Star – afirmou Ethan vendo o Stilinski menear positivamente com as suas palavras, concordando.

\- o clã Star é formado pelos piores assassinos do Inferno. E um adolescente liderou ele. – afirmou Vernon, se mostrando visivelmente indignado com o nível e força do assassino.

\- dizem que os destroços da batalha dele com o nosso rei ainda estão intactos e que é possível ver os restos mortais de Black Star na cratera, com as mãos apontando para onde estava o rei quando ele o matou, em uma tentativa de o matar por trás – ditou Aiden vendo o irmão menear positivamente.

\- como um morto pode atacar alguém? – questionou Erica, confusa.

\- o penúltimo ataque do rei enterrou o desgraçado completamente. Mas no final, ele conseguiu mover as mãos e apontar na direção do rei e dar um último ataque. Mas o nosso rei previu o movimento e o atacou de volta – explicou Vernon imitando a posição final das mãos do assassino do clã Star.

\- todos nós pudemos ver os últimos ataques da muralha do reino. O nosso reino parou para ir para a muralha assistir a luta de longe. As magias eram enormes. Deixavam as de Stiles para trás facilmente - ditou Aiden vendo o castanho de olhos da cor âmbar menear positivamente, cabisbaixo.

\- o seu pai parece ter sido um demônio forte – falou Derek vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- sim, ele foi – comentou o Stilinski cabisbaixo e com uma voz levemente rouca.

\- enfim, para onde estamos indo? – inquiriu Danny, mudando de assunto.

\- chegamos – ditou Derek assim que alcançaram o rio.

\- e por que viemos aqui? – indagou Ethan vendo aquele amplo espaço aberto quase abandonado.

\- pelo visto, vocês não vieram buscar briga. Mas ela parece que sim – ditou Derek olhando para Erica, que sorriu em sua direção. A mulher de cabelos cacheados desceu a ribanceira ao deslizar pelo cimento que formava a mesma, indo se posicionar na planícies ao lado do rio.

\- você vai mesmo partir para cima dele? – questionou Aiden para o Boyd, que apenas deu de ombros.

\- Erica surtou depois que Stiles segurou uma magia minha com a mão nua. Ela queria saber a força dele com o parceiro. Eu não consegui conter ela. Mas também quero saber como ele é com um humano – ditou o demônio alado antes de saltar na direção da parceira, aterrissando perfeitamente ao lado da mulher.

\- acho que não temos opção – ditou Stiles se aproximando do parceiro, que encarou a dupla adversária os chamar com a mão.

\- não. Nós não temos – respondeu Derek antes de caminhar na direção do rio, descendo a ribanceira calmamente, usando as escadas, diferente de Erica, que a desceu deslizando pelo cimento.

\- então vamos logo começar com isso – ditou o castanho se abaixando, flexionando os joelhos, antes de saltar, atingindo uma altura impressionante.

Stiles deu apenas um mortal no ar, com os braços abertos, antes de aterrissar há quase vinte metros de Erica e Vernon. Derek parou de descer as escadas assim que notou a sombra do parceiro sobre si. Ele admirou, perplexo, a habilidade do demônio de se locomover em grandes distâncias com tamanha facilidade.

O moreno de olhos verdes se aproximou do parceiro enquanto via a outra dupla o encarar com seriedade. A loura e o moreno se encararam por um tempo antes de ouvirem um som conhecido para os humanos. Ao erguerem os olhares puderam ver um helicóptero da polícia rondando a cidade.

\- é melhor deixarmos para um outro momento – comentou Derek vendo o helicóptero passar exatamente por cima deles.

\- o quê? Você tem medo deles? – questionou Erica sorrindo ladina.

\- o FBI está atrás dos demônios e dos guardiões. Não é seguro lutarmos em áreas abertas – respondeu Derek vendo o helicóptero girar um pouco, fazendo uma curva.

\- se ele lhe assusta, eu o afasto para você – ditou a mulher já retirando o livro do bolso da jaqueta, o qual brilhava, surpreendendo Derek.

\- você não... – o Hale tentou falar, mas fora cortado quando Vernon apontou com a mão para o helicóptero.

\- **_Jikeru_** –

A mulher invocou a sua primeira magia e logo uma esfera de ar com um leve tom esverdeado surgiu na palma da mão do seu parceiro. Derek se viu desesperado ao ver a magia se formar, mas logo ele fora surpreendido, assim como Erica, quando Stiles surgiu diante de Vernon. O castanho tinha a mão erguida, a qual ele desceu com força, espalmando a esfera de ar cortante, impedindo o lançamento da magia.

\- desgraçado – ralhou Erica e o seu livro brilhou com mais força.

A magia de vento fora disparada, afastando a mão do castanho da mão do demônio que a lançou. Stiles teve o braço recuado consideravelmente, antes de voltar a empurrar a esfera cortante de ar novamente. O livro negro passou a brilhar na mão de Derek, chamando a atenção de Erica pela sua luz roxa.

\- não faça nada! – ordenou Stiles surpreendendo a mulher.

Antes que Erica pudesse protestar ou até mesmo provocar o outro humano, Stiles rosnou, jogando a esfera de ar no chão, a qual explodiu espalhando pedaços se concreto. Alguns gerados pelo efeito da magia de ar, outros já estavam ali, gerados pelas magias de Cooller.

\- vocês não estão planejando lutar com seriedade, estão? – questionou Danny enquanto se aproximava para assistir mais de perto.

\- eu não quero queimar o livro dele, se é essa a sua pergunta – ditou Stiles ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava na direção de Derek.

Danny desviou o olhar para a outra dupla.

\- não. Eu quero apenas ver o quanto ele é forte – respondeu Erica já apontando com o livro para Derek.

\- **_Jikeru_** –

\- Stiles? – chamou Derek vendo a magia se acumular na mão do demônio adversário.

\- diga – respondeu o demônio apontando com a mão para a frente.

\- **_RAYH_** –

O Hale invocou, surpreendendo Erica quando uma esfera negra arroxeada surgiu diante da palma de Stiles, antes de ser coberta por uma aura roxa quase transparente, enquanto raios percorriam o espaço vazio entre as duas esferas.

A magia das trevas fora disparada alguns segundos depois da magia de ar. Mas a sua magia, apesar de ter sido lançada antes e de ter tido mais tempo na mão de Vernon para a acumular mais poder, pareceu incompleta diante da magia alheia.

A esfera mágica das trevas colidiu com a dos ventos.

Ambas as esferas pararam. O confronto durou alguns segundos antes de a magia de ar explodir e liberar lâminas de ar em várias direções. Mas as lâminas não duraram muito fora da esfera. Elas se desfizeram no ar um segundo após a explosão da primeira magia do Boyd. A esfera de energia das trevas continuou avançando. Vernon se preparou para o impacto, estendendo as mãos para a frente. O demônio com habilidades ligadas ao ar, no entanto, se viu surpreso ao ver a magia adversária sofrer uma leve explosão, assim como a sua magia de ar, há poucos metros de si, liberando alguns pequenos raios roxos, que desapareceram rapidamente no ar.

\- filho da mãe – ralhou Erica vendo o castanho encarar o desfecho de sua magia com tédio, como se tudo aquilo já fosse esperado.

\- já sabe que somos fortes. Satisfeita? – indagou Derek vendo a loura dar um sorriso ligeiramente forçado.

\- ainda não – ditou a mulher fazendo o seu livro brilhar novamente.

\- o que mais você quer? – inquiriu o Hale já fazendo o seu livro brilhar também.

\- força não é apenas combate direto – disse a mulher e o seu parceiro apontou com a mão para o humano de cabelos negros.

Stiles jogou a mão com a qual confrontou a magia de Vernon sem usar nada na frente de Derek, bloqueando o caminho. E foi só então que Derek notou os vários cortes na mão do parceiro. A mão de Stiles parecia ter sido cortada para churrasco. Haviam cortes por toda a parte enquanto o corpo do castanho liberava sangue pelas fendas dos ferimentos.

\- você deve se manter focado em mim, Falconiyr – alertou o Stilinski antes de o outro demônio sorrir ladino.

\- Erica – pediu Vernon e a mulher puxou o ar para os pulmões

\- **_Jikeru_** –

A mulher invocou a sua primeira magia e o seu parceiro tratou de golpear o ar com as mãos, como um gato, fazendo lâminas de ar voarem na direção de Stiles.

\- **_RAYH_** –

Proferiu Derek e logo Stiles disparou a sua esfera com a mesma mão localizada diante do seu parceiro humano, o que surpreendeu Erica e até mesmo Vernon. A esfera de energia das trevas surpreendeu mais ainda ao deter as lâminas de ar sem complicações. Algumas explodiram com o contato direto, já outras eram ricocheteadas ao acertarem a magia adversária.

Erica e Vernon rosnaram.

\- vamos intensificar as coisas – anunciou a mulher trazendo o livro para perto de si, o mantendo próximo ao rosto, fazendo o mesmo se folhear sozinho para outra página.

\- **_Jikeruga_** –

Falconiyr jogou as duas mãos para a frente, estando uma com a palma voltada para a outra e as pontas dos dedos apontando para a dupla adversária.

Derek se viu surpreso quando o ar ao redor de Vernon começou a se movimentar, se concentrando entre as duas mãos do demônio, enquanto girava em uma espiral entre as mãos do demônio.   
Quando o ar, enfim, parou de se concentrar entre as mãos de Vernon, foi o momento em que a magia fora disparada. Uma espiral violenta e contínua de ar avançou contra Stiles e Derek.

\- não vai funcionar – murmurou Danny já vendo o livro negro brilhar.

\- **_RAYHWALLU_** –

O Hale proferiu a palavra que geraria o seu escudo e não demorou para que o mesmo surgisse quando Stiles, simplesmente, deslizou a mão no ar. O escudo arroxeado parou a magia adversária instantaneamente, surpreendendo Erica. No entanto, Vernon parecia não estar muito surpreso. Erica logo se revelou não estar muito abalada por suas magias não serem eficazes. A mulher fez o livro brilhar com mais força e logo a magia de ar duplicou de tamanho quando mais ar começou a se movimentar ao redor de seu parceiro.

Derek se viu em choque ao ver o seu escudo começar a emitir sons de vidro se quebrando antes de rachaduras começarem a surgir no muro de energia das trevas. O Hale não teve tempo de se recuperar do choque de ver a sua magia ser derrubada com uma única magia. Nem mesmo as estrelas de fogo de Marvel ou os enormes espinhos de gelo de Cooller puderam quebrar o Rayhwallu. O escudo se quebrou e Stiles se jogou na frente de Derek com as mãos apontando para o disparo de canhão de ar, o acolhendo nas mãos.

Stiles fora violentamente empurrado para trás.

Mas o que surpreendeu o castanho não fora a força da magia de Vernon. Ele já sabia que o outro era forte. Tão forte quanto ele e Light Eagle. O que, verdadeiramente, lhe surpreendeu fora quando Derek, ao invés de se afastar e lhe permitir ser arrastado pela magia, colou o ombro em suas costas e flexionou as pernas, tentando parar o movimento forçado do seu corpo.

Mas o mais impressionante de tudo, fora que o seu ato surtiu algum efeito. O Hale conseguiu atrasar a velocidade em que ambos eram arrastados pela magia, surpreendendo os outros dois times de demônios e guardiões.

\- a gente precisa parar essa coisa – falou Derek fazendo o máximo de força que conseguia para tentar manter Stiles parado.

\- essa é uma magia contínua. Se redirecionarmos as mãos de Vernon ou cortarmos a ligação entre a magia e sua mão, ela acaba – explicou Stiles tentando fazer o seu parceiro pensar em como anular o efeito da magia sobre eles.

Stiles tinha que fazer Derek aprender a lidar com as lutas. Ele não poderia pensar pela dupla o tempo todo. Derek era o guardião, o humano deveria pensar por si só e mais rápido. O tempo que Stiles levava explicando a magia e como anular ela poderia gerar a derrota deles dois em outras batalhas.

O livro negro brilhou.

\- **_GURAVIRAYH_** –

O Hale pronunciou a magia e Stiles, com certo esforço, passou a manter a magia afastada do seu torso com apenas uma mão, enquanto apontava com a outra para Vernon.

Falconiyr se viu mais do que surpreso quando o seu corpo inteiro fora levado ao chão. Ele fora pego de surpresa pela magia. A sua magia se desfez no ar assim que ele separou as mãos, tentando amortecer o seu impacto contra o chão, libertando Stiles e Derek. Não apenas o Boyd ficou surpreso com a magia, como Aiden e Ethan também. As duas duplas estavam em choque, não entendendo como raios aquilo havia acontecido.

A mente de Aiden e Ethan trabalhou rapidamente. Eles eram demasiadamente inteligentes. Os gêmeos tinham uma habilidade de aprendizado surpreendente para qualquer um, tanto no mundo humano quanto no Inferno. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo dos dois demônios quando os mesmos finalmente compreenderam o que estava acontecendo.

\- aquilo é...! – o demônio exclamou, surpreso.

\- Gravitação - ditou Ethan, igualmente surpreso, mas com calma.

\- e agora? Como vai fazer? – perguntou Derek vendo a mulher encarar o parceiro, surpresa.

\- Boyd! – exclamou a loura vendo o parceiro cerrar os punhos, tensionando os músculos, antes de o mesmo começar, lentamente, a se mover.

\- então você tem esse tipo de poder – comentou Falconiyr enquanto conseguia se encolher, tentando se erguer.

\- sim, eu tinha. Eu sou descendente de Medusa. A primeira mulher demônio a se tornar rainha e, ao mesmo tempo, o primeiro demônio do elemento Darkus a se tornar rei – proferiu Stiles, agora já livre da magia do adversário.

No mesmo instante, Vernon se ajoelhou, passando a tentar forçar o seu corpo a se erguer, mas era difícil quando a gravidade lhe forçava para baixo com força, como se ele estivesse carregando um outro planeta em suas costas.

-e você acha isso grande coisa? Eu sou descendente de Alvus Mirus, o mais forte rei do elemento Harus. – ditou Falconiyr finalmente se erguendo, se mantendo levemente curvado e com os joelhos flexionados.

\- ele conseguiu se erguer! – exclamou o Hale vendo o Boyd apontar com a mão para a dupla.

\- ajoelhe-se – ditou Stiles e Vernon sentiu a pressão da gravidade agir exclusivamente em suas mãos e sua nuca, ficando mais forte.

Quando deu por si, já estava ajoelhado novamente, com as mãos no chão, tentando se manter apenas ajoelhado e não deixando que o seu corpo fosse ao chão completamente. Logo a gravidade voltou a se expandir por seu corpo, tendo a força reduzida.

\- Vernon! – chamou Erica, preocupada.

O homem ergueu a cabeça, vendo um sorriso ladino moldando os lábios de Stiles. O demônio de poderes ligados ao ar teve as pupilas dilatadas, enquanto sentia a raiva tomar conta de si. Suas íris se tornaram vermelhas e Vernon abaixou a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia tosos os músculos do seu corpo se tornarem tensos.

\- desgraçado – rosnou o Boyd antes de os seus músculos começarem a se expandir, marcando bem a sua roupa.

Derek se assustou quando a camisa do demônio rasgou com os músculos do mesmo se expandindo. Vernon cresceu não apenas na massa muscular como em altura. A sua pele fora rasgada e penas pretas e brilhantes surgiram no lugar de sua pele escura, cobrindo o seu corpo.

\- mas o quê? – fora tudo o que o Hale conseguiu proferir antes de dar um passo para trás e acabar tropeçando, caindo sentado no chão.

O ar ao redor do demônio passou a se movimentar entorno dele, em círculos, como um tornado. A calça de Vernon fora a única coisa que restou de suas roupas humanas, mas esta fora reduzida a uma simples bermuda.

\- forma de batalha – ditou Stiles enquanto via os lábios do adversário se projetarem na forma de um bico afiado e brilhante, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos do outro se tornavam redondos como os de uma ave

\- ele está levando isso a sério – ditou Stiles e logo algo começou a crescer nas costas de Vernon.

\- forma de batalha? – indagou Derek, confuso, antes de se engasgar com o ar quando as asas do outro surgiram de vez, liberando o som de ossos se deslocando.

O Boyd encolheu todo o corpo, envolvendo o próprio torso com as asas, antes de expandir todo o seu corpanzil de vez, quebrando a magia adversária quase que facilmente. Derek assistiu a tudo com admiração. Ele nunca havia visto aquilo. Estava com receio de perder, não tinha como negar, mas a beleza de ver um ser alado daqueles cercado com o brilho roxo e escuro que a magia de Stiles liberou ao ser quebrada deveria ser admirada.

\- e agora? O que vai fazer? – questionou Vernon abrindo bem as suas asas e erguendo um pouco os braços, os apontando para os lados, exibindo a si mesmo, antes de os cruzar diante do peito.

\- por que não vem ver mais de perto? – questionou Stiles antes de trazer a mão para si mesmo, com a palma voltada para si.

No início, todos ficaram confusos. No entanto, quando Vernon fora empurrado violentamente na direção do Stilinski, todos compreenderam. Stiles podia moldar a gravidade do modo que ele bem entendesse. Se ele quisesse afastar algo, ele o afastaria com a gravidade. Se ele quisesse puxar algo, ele o faria. Se ele quisesse esmagar algo, ele o faria.

Vernon rolou pelo chão a medida em que se aproximava de Stiles com velocidade.

\- ERICA! – gritou o demônio alado com pernas pretas, desesperado.

\- **_JIKERUGA_**! –

A loura gritou, vendo o parceiro apontar com as mãos para o chão. Instantaneamente, o demônio fora impulsionado para cima, sendo liberto do efeito da magia adversária.

\- filho da... – Derek fora interrompido quando Erica invocou mais um Jikeru e o demônio o disparou contra a dupla.

\- eles vão chamar muita atenção – disse Ethan enquanto cruzava os braços diante do peito, vendo Stiles e Derek invocaram mais um escudo, bloqueando o ataque de Vernon.

\- está tudo bem. Não é como se os investigadores fossem se focar apenas no rio. Eles tem o país todo para vigiar – ditou Aiden se posicionando do mesmo modo que o irmão.

\- eu não teria tanta certeza. Temos câmeras de segurança para monitorar a maior parte do país – argumentou Danny vendo os parceiros sorrirem.

\- você nos ensinou isso. Mas nós já varremos o local e não encontramos câmera alguma – afirmou Aiden vendo o humano sorrir orgulhoso.

\- vocês são ótimos – falou o moreno antes de os três se focarem na luta a sua frente.

\- **_RAYH_** –

Derek invocou a sua primeira magia, a vendo voar na direção de Falconiyr, que apenas bateu as suas asas em um movimento mais forte, ganhando mais altitude, desviando da magia das trevas.

O Hake se assustou quando o demônio alado desapareceu do seu campo de visão. Desesperado, o Hale passou a olhar para todos os lados, em busca do adversário.

\- **_Jikeruga_** –

Erica voltou a invocar a sua segunda magia e Derek olhou para a mulher, a vendo sorrir vitoriosa.

\- em cima de nós – ditou Stiles e Derek se quer olhou para confirmar as palavras do parceiro.

O moreno de olhos verdes apenas correu para a esquerda, na direção do rio, desviando do ataque. Stiles saltou para trás, fazendo com que a magia atingisse o solo, terminando de destruir o mesmo. Pedras e mais pedras de concreto pulavam em todas as direções devido a movimentação do canhão de ar lançado por Vernon. O demônio com penas passou a seguir o demônio castanho com as duas mãos, redirecionando o canhão em sua direção.

Stiles dava cambalhotas para trás a medida em que se afastava da magia alheia, que insistia em lhe perseguir. O castanho em meio as suas cambalhotas, agarrou uma pedra solta de concreto e, enquanto executava uma cambalhota, a lançou em Vernon, que não previu o ataque e acabou sendo atingido no rosto. A dor e a surpresa acabaram fazendo com que o demônio separasse as mãos, anulando a própria magia.

\- agora – murmurou Derek ao ver Stiles apontar com a mão para o outro demônio.

\- **_GURAVIDON_** –

Derek invocou a nova magia, surpreendendo aos dois outros times. Stiles sorriu antes de apontar com a mão para Vernon. O demônio alado esperou que algo se manifestasse das mãos de Stiles. Mas o que ele não esperava era que o ataque viesse de todos os lados.

O demônio sentiu aquela sensação ruim se apossar do seu peito. A mesma sensação que ele sentia no Inferno sempre que lutava contra Stiles em seus treinamentos. Quando ele enfim percebeu do que se tratava, já era tarde demais. Para a surpresa de todos, inclusive Derek, uma esfera de trevas surgiu ao redor de Vernon em um piscar de olhos.

O Boyd até tentou fugir, mas logo ele sentiu todo o seu corpo ser pressionado. De todos os lados, o gravidade parecia querer lhe comprimir até que o seu corpo se tornasse o núcleo esférico daquela magia.

Aquilo não era uma simples ataque de trevas. Era a combinação de trevas e gravidade. Era forte. A força gravitacional que aquela magia exercia sobre o seu corpo era mais forte do que a magia anterior, Guravirayh. Vernon gritava de dor enquanto sentia todos os seus ossos serem pressionados, empurrados uns contra os outros, na tentativa de lhe comprimir. Era um ataque de potencial surpreendente, não poderia mentir. Mas o ataque se revelou mais forte ainda quando cortes começaram a surgir pelo seu corpo.

Ele não podia apenas sentir, como também ver. Ele conseguia ver, claramente, pequenos raios roxos na forma de pequenas linhas brilhantes percorrendo a esfera que o cercava, atingindo o seu corpo e criando cortes pelo mesmo. O demônio alado gritava enquanto se contorcia no ar. Ele tentava não ceder para a magia, mas ficava difícil quando todo o seu corpo se contraía de dor enquanto era esmagado e cortado.

\- BOYD! – gritou Erica, preocupada, quando viu as asas do parceiro serem quebradas pela força da gravidade.

\- ERICAAAA! – o demônio gritou, suplicando por ajuda.

Estava mais do que óbvio para si que ele não conseguiria vencer aquela magia sozinho. As suas asas já haviam se quebrado e ele sentia que logo os seus braços e pernas teriam o mesmo destino. A pressão exercida neles já estava quase lhe enlouquecendo.

Derek olhou para o efeito da magia com choque em seus olhos. Aquela fora a magia que Stiles exerceu no próprio corpo na noite anterior. Claro que não fora na mesma intensidade, já que, normalmente, ele não conseguia usar magia sem a sua ajuda. No entanto, Stiles conseguiu e ainda mais fora essa mesma magia que agora esmagava o demônio que conseguiu se livrar do Guravirayh apenas com a força do próprio corpo.

Aquilo lhe fez lembrar, instantaneamente das palavras de Meredith.

“Aquele demônio é forte. Ele sabe do que é feito.”

\- **_Haru Jikeruku_** –

A voz de Erica despertou o moreno de olhos verdes dos seus devaneios. O corpo de Falconiyr começou a exercer força contra a magia gravitacional ao seu redor, surpreendendo Derek.

Ele não esperava que aquele demônio fosse tão forte. A magia de Stiles deveria permanecer o prendendo, uma vez que Vernon já estava quase encolhido dentro da esfera. O demônio do tipo Harus simplesmente apontou com as mãos para Stiles e Derek, antes de Erica invocar mais uma magia.

\- **_Jikeruga_** –

O canhão de ar, não apenas fora disparado contra a dupla, como também impulsionou Vernon para fora da esfera gravitacional das trevas. Quando Derek iria invocar o seu escudo, Stiles o parou, erguendo a mão, antes e erguer a outra contra a magia, a confrontando com as mãos vazias.

O confronto não fora fácil. Stiles conseguiu parar a magia. Sendo empurrado por alguns metros, mas conseguiu. No entanto, o seu ato irresponsável tivera um preço. Os seus antebraços foram quase que completamente dilacerados pela magia de vento. O Hale assistiu, aterrorizado, aos pedaços da carne de Stiles caindo enquanto ele era empurrado.

Quando a magia sumiu, instantaneamente, os ossos que compunham as mãos de Stiles foram ao chão. O rádio e a ulna dos antebraços estavam expostos quase que completamente, assustando o humano. O moreno de olhos verdes tentou se aproximar do parceiro, mas parou ao ver que os ossos se racharam, antes de se quebrarem ao meio, também caindo no chão, restando apenas um pouco deles no corpo de Stiles. O pouco fora o suficiente para manter os cotovelos e sete centímetros de carne dos antebraços e um pouco mais dos seus ossos.

\- Stiles – murmurou o Hale, tentando se aproximar.

\- e agora? Como pretende invocar magias? – indagou Erica, sorrindo largo para o demônio enquanto Falconiyr aterrissava diante de Stiles, sorrindo igualmente largo.

\- Derek, invoque a magia que usamos com Ethan e Aiden – ordenou Stiles, surpreendendo a dupla adversária.

\- como ele pretende invocar magia? – questionou Danny, confuso.

\- mas você... – Derek tentou argumentar.

\- apenas diga – ditou Stiles encarando Vernon fixamente.

Havia uma determinação no olhar do castanho que estava deixando o demônio com asas curioso. Ele guardou as próprias asas, encarando o adversário esperando ver o que ele ainda poderia fazer. Stiles havia perdido as duas mãos. Não era como se ele pudesse fazer algo muito eficiente, já que ele invocava as magias pelas mãos.

\- **_GIGANO_**...

\- impossível! – exclamou o Boyd ao ouvir a classe da magia que o humano iria invocar.

Stiles sorriu. O demônio desapareceu do campo de visão de todos. Vernon recuou com igual velocidade, antes de abrir as asas e levantar voo. Mas, para a sua surpresa, Stiles surgiu atrás de si. Ele tentou se virar para poder bloquear o araque alheio, mas as suas abertas atrapalharam o movimento, permitindo que o castanho lhe chutasse o abdômen com força, lhe lançando mais alto em diagonal.

\- **_RAYH_** – invocou Derek antes de Stiles abrir a boca e uma esfera das trevas começar a se formar diante dela.

\- pela boca?! – exclamou Erica, surpresa

\- Ah! É mesmo! Stiles é algo que chamamos de múltiplo – ditou Aiden batendo na cabeça do irmão com os nó do dedo indicador, enquanto recebia um golpe idêntico do gêmeo.

\- eu nem me lembrava mais disso – comentou Ethan sorrindo para o irmão.

\- e o que isso quer dizer? – questionou Danny, contemplando a magia que a dupla do livro negro havia usado contra si.

\- quer dizer que Stiles pode usar o corpo todo para lançar as magias. Ele não precisa, necessariamente, das mãos. Se ele quiser soltar o Rayh pelos pés ou até mesmo pela boca, ele pode fazer – respondeu Ethan vendo o parceiro humano lhe fitar surpreso.

\- o único jeito de impedir ele de soltar magias, no Inferno, era o despedaçando e arrancando os seus olhos e a sua mandíbula – comentou Aiden sorrindo para o desespero de Vernon a medida em que a esfera crescia, ficando maior do que ele.

\- mas isso é praticamente impossível de se fazer no Inferno. Já é difícil de arrancar um membro dele. Imagine então todos? – falou Ethan dando de ombros.

A esfera enorme fora disparada, mas Falconiyr já havia desviado.

\- anule – ordenou Stiles chutando o ar para cima, erguendo a perna e a esfera passou a subir.

Vernon desceu, aterrissando graciosamente, enquanto Stiles caia sobre os próprios pés. Derek obedeceu, fechando o livro e desejando que a magia desaparecesse. A esfera das trevas se desfez no ar e Vernon já se preparava para lançar a próxima magia, mirando no peito do castanho, quando o mesmo deu as costas para si.

\- eu desisto – anunciou o castanho se aproximando do parceiro humano.

\- o quê?! – questionaram Erica e Falconiyr ao mesmo tempo.

\- eu digo que desisto. Vocês ganharam – falou o Stilinski parando ao lado de Derek e se virando para a outra dupla.

\- vocês são fortes e eu já perdi as mãos. É o suficiente para demonstrar o quanto eu estou fraco – comentou o demônio do livro negro vendo o outro demônio lhe fitar com seriedade.

Se Vernon ainda tivesse lábios, ele estaria mostrando os dentes. O demônio rosnava, irritado, enquanto cerrava os punhos. Ele tinha ódio correndo pelo seu corpo.

\- se você admite a derrota... – começou o demônio com asas, abaixando o olhar.

\- o que é? Diga de uma vez, não podemos passar muito tempo aqui depois da minha última magia – ditou Stiles antes de Falconiyr avançar contra Derek.

\- então não vai se importar se eu destruir o seu livro! – ralhou demônio com asas surpreendendo Derek quando surgiu diante do humano, com as garras mirando na capa negra.

Derek, instantaneamente, moveu o torso para trás, dando as costas ao demônio enquanto abraçava o livro com força. Ele sabia que não podia com a força de um demônio. Se Falconiyr puxasse o livro, ele seria imediatamente arrancado de suas mãos. Stiles interrompeu o adversário ao saltar e chutar o rosto do mesmo com a sua perna esquerda. O demônio com penas bloqueou com a mão esquerda, segurando a perna do outro.

Mas o castanho não desistiu.

O rapaz girou o próprio corpo no ar, deslocando o próprio joelho esquerdo para que pudesse acertar a cabeça do outro com o calcanhar direito. O golpe pegou Vernon de surpresa, o fazendo abaixar a cabeça. Ele sorriu.

Derek se virou para trás, confuso com a ausência de ataques, sendo surpreendido pela imagem de Stiles, com a perna torta, a qual era segurada por Falconiyr.

\- é só isso? – indagou enquanto erguia a cabeça para encarar o castanho, mas ele foi surpreendido quando Stiles girou o corpo no sentido contrário, voltando a colocar o seu joelho no lugar, antes de chutar o queixo do Boyd com toda a força que tinha, jogando a cabeça do demônio com bico e penas para trás.

Falconiyr gargalhou.

\- idiota! Eu estou em minha forma de batalha. Acha mesmo que golpes tão simples funcionam em... – o demônio falava com a cabeça ainda jogada para trás, antes de a erguer bruscamente, sendo surpreendido pelos ossos quebrados dos braços de Stiles tão próximos dos seu rosto.

Vernon gritou de dor, largando Stiles quando o mesmo estourou os seus dois olhos ao os furar com os ossos quebrados dos seus braços. O demônio alado se afastou enquanto levava as mãos aos olhos, os pressionando. O seu sangue escorreu por suas mãos e braços, antes de começar a gotejar no solo.

\- desgraçado! – ralhou Vernon antes de parar de cambalear para se concentrar em curar pelo menos um dos olhos.

\- não tente tocar nele de novo – ralhou Stiles enquanto se aproximava do outro.

\- eu não iria queimar o seu livro. Idiota! – ralhou Vernon, irritado.

\- eu sei. Mas eu me sentiria muito inútil se não tivesse pelo menos lhe dado um bom dano para você se recuperar – ditou o castanho enquanto voltava a dar as costas para o adversário, que mais furioso ainda, questionou.

\- você se quer usou a sua forma de batalha! Por que?! Tem medo de ir muito longe e acabar queimando o meu livro?! –

Stiles negou com a cabeça, suspirando.

\- não. Eu não tenho medo disso. Eu sei que você é forte o suficiente para me acompanhar em minha forma de batalha – ditou Stiles enquanto abaixava o olhar, fitando o chão fixamente.

\- ENTÃO POR QUE NÃO A USOU?! DO QUE TEVE MEDO?! – gritou o Boyd batendo o pé no chão, com força.

\- só tem uma coisa nesse mundo da qual eu tenho medo – comentou Stiles, parando de caminhar e fechando os olhos, passando a curar o seu braço.

O silêncio que se seguiu fora um pouco extenso. Todos estavam em silêncio, esperando que o castanho, continuasse, mas ele apenas se mantinha parado, concentrado em sua cura.

\- e o que é? – questionou Erica, após finalmente perceber que o outro não falaria mais nada a menos que fosse interrogado.

Stiles apenas virou o rosto, abrindo os olhos para encarar a humana, que se aproximou de Vernon, apertando a mão do mesmo, em uma tentativa de acalmar o parceiro com asas.

\- perder o meu humano – respondeu o demônio de braços destruídos vendo a mulher lhe fitar surpresa, antes de apertar a mão do demônio com asas, que se transformou novamente em sua forma humanóide, revelando estar levemente boquiaberto, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos nos dedos da loura.

Derek não pode controlar a sua expressão de surpresa com as palavras de Stiles.

Ele não entendeu bulhufas de nada. Não sabia como diabos a forma de batalha de Stiles, a qual ele nunca havia visto, poderia gerar a sua perda. E ele muito menos queria saber. O seu peito estava acelerado demais para que ele procurasse pensar naquilo.

A única coisa que Stiles temia no mundo humano era lhe perder.

Aquilo havia lhe aquecido o peito de um jeito que ele não havia sentido ainda.

\- agora vamos embora daqui. Pelo que me falaram do FBI, eles podem chegar aqui a qualquer momento – ditou o castanho enquanto tratava de esconder os braços ensanguentados, falhando miseravelmente.

Derek, ao ver a dificuldade do parceiro, tratou de vestir o mesmo com a sua jaqueta, o ajudando a esconder os ferimentos que poderiam gerar pânico nos outros humanos.

\- é melhor não voltarmos para oficina enquanto os seus braços não estiverem completamente – aconselhou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- você tem que trabalhar. Os seus amigos vão suspeitar de todos os seus sumiços de horas. E isso daqui – falou erguendo os braços decepados – vai levar algumas horas para crescer de novo –

\- ele tem razão. Se você quer mesmo esconder o seu envolvimento com o torneio, é melhor se afastar menos dos seus contatos humanos – comentou Danny se aproximando.

\- mas e se algum outro demônio achar ele? Eu não vou estar por perto para poder ajudar – argumentou o Hale, preocupado.

\- nós ficamos com ele. Se alguém aparecer, nós protegeremos ele. – disseram Ethan e Adien simultaneamente.

Derek os encarou, receoso. Ele ainda não confiava neles. Em nenhum deles. Danny, Aiden e Ethan já haviam lhe atacado de forma um tanto covarde. Já Falconiyr fora direto ao ponto e lhe atacou com tudo o que tinha.

\- eu não preciso de guarda costas – ditou Stiles olhando para os gêmeos por sobre os ombros.

\- sabemos disso – ditou Aiden se aproximando e surpreendendo Derek ao pegar Stiles no colo.

\- eu não preciso. Mas Derek precisa – afirmou o Stilinski, chamando a atenção dos gêmeos.

\- ele está certo. Como ele vai precisar se afastar por algum tempo, Derek vai ficar vulnerável para qualquer demônio – afirmou Danny vendo Aiden parar para lhe encarar.

\- então vamos ficar com o seu humano – afirmou Ethan se colocando atrás de Derek, sorrindo largo enquanto apoiava o queixo no ombro do Derek que lhe fitou questionador e confuso.

Stiles rosnou e Danny acertou a cabeça do parceiro com o livro azul.

\- menos – ditou o Mahealani vendo os dois parceiros soltarem os membros da dupla do livro negro.

\- eu deixo o Derek nas mãos de vocês três – disse Stiles antes de dar as costas para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Aithan... Se algo acontecer com o meu humano... – o castanho olhou para os gêmeos por sobre os ombros, os vendo rolar os olhos em tédio.

\- sabemos, sabemos. Não estamos nem um pouco afim de encontrar com o seu ódio no Inferno – ditou Aiden abanando a mão não direção do castanho, como se tentasse espantar uma ave.

\- mas e você? Não pode se defender nessas condições – argumentou Derek, preocupado.

\- nós cuidamos dele – afirmou Erica chamando a atenção do grupo

\- você? – questionou Ethan, um tanto descrente.

\- sim. Ele é forte o suficiente para sair vivo depois de tentar parar um Jikeruga do Vernon na forma de batalha. Se alguém vai queimar o livro dele, esse alguém sou eu – afirmou a mulher vendo o parceiro abrir um dos olhos, arfante, revelando que o mesmo já estava curado.

\- cuidado para não voar muito perto do Sol, humana. Pode acabar queimando as asas – ameaçou Aiden revelando os olhos vermelhos.

\- é melhor o Sol tomar cuidado para que eu não o parta ao meio – respondeu a mulher fazendo o livro verde brilhar em sua mão.

\- cuidado para não se arrepender depois. Cada estouro de luz criado por atos e decisões erradas criam trevas que só depois vão lhe alcançar - ditou Stiles , com a voz seria, enquanto se abaixava.

Ninguém teve tempo de questionar o que o castanho quis dizer com aquilo, pois logo o mesmo desapareceu da visão dos humanos, enquanto os demônios erguiam um pouco os olhos para ver o demônio se afastar com velocidade a medida em que escalava a primeira construção que encontrara.

\- qual parte de que nós iríamos ficar com ele que aquele idiota não entendeu? – indagou Erica visivelmente indignada com a fuga do outro.

\- eu teria mais respeito em suas palavras. Você está falando de um dos quatro demônios com mais chances de se tornar rei – alertou Aiden sorrindo ladino para a humana.

\- não estou nem aí. O próximo rei dos demônios já foi escolhido. E ele tem asas – ditou a loura abraçando Vernon, o qual se transformou novamente.

Os dois desapareceram em um vulto, igual ao que Stiles desapareceu, deixando os humanos perdidos enquanto os gêmeos os encaravam se afastar.

\- é melhor fazermos o mesmo até certo ponto do caminho. Logo o FBI deve chegar – ditou Danny e logo Aiden lhe abraçou de lado, enquanto Ethan repetia o ato com Derek.

\- vamos evitar chamar atenção por aparecermos demais próximo aos locais destruídos – ditou Ethan antes de Derek sentir os pés perderem o chão, enquanto o mundo parecia girar com muita velocidade.

Passou-se um certo tempo naquela movimentação.

O Hale sentia o vento forte em seu corpo, enquanto sentia o aperto do demônio de Danny em seu torso e seus joelhos. Quando tudo parou de girar, Derek se viu surpreso ao se encontrar erguido pelo demônio, tendo o torso e as pernas abraçados pelos braços do castanho de poderes ligados a luz.

\- qual foi, cara?! – exclamou empurrando o demônio enquanto o via lhe permitir se afastar.

Derek só não esperava que fosse se arrepender tanto. Ao olhar para baixo para saber onde colocar os pés, ele se viu surpreso ao perceber que não havia chão. Pelo menos não um que não estivesse há mais de dez andares abaixo. Mas não tinha volta. Havia apenas o arrependimento. O seu corpo começou a cair, lhe deixando mais aterrorizado ainda, antes de sentir um agarre forte em seu pulso, parando a sua queda.

\- qual o problema? Eu sei que você é do Stiles, mas também não precisa de tanto alarde assim só porque eu lhe carreguei até aqui – comentou Ethan erguendo o braço, deixando Derek quase alinhado consigo.

\- me tira daqui! Por favor! – pediu Derek, desesperado, e o demônio suspirou, virando o próprio corpo e colocando Derek em segurança sobre o terraço do prédio em que estavam encima.

\- onde estamos? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o demônio colocar as mãos nos bolsos e admirar a imagem que podia ter dali.

\- estamos no hotel em que nós três estamos hospedados – a voz de Danny chamou a atenção do moreno de olhos verdes, que se virou para trás, surpreso.

\- mas isso é quase do outro lado da cidade! – argumentou Derek vendo o outro moreno dar de ombros.

\- você não está muito acostumado com a velocidade que um demônio pode atingir, não é? Passamos quase um minuto correndo. Tempo o suficiente na velocidade deles – argumentou o Mahealani vendo o moreno de olhos verdes olhar para Aiden, pensativo.

Ele havia se esquecido completamente que demônios podiam praticamente quadruplicar a sua velocidade, reduzindo a resistência física dos seus corpos.

\- eu me esqueci disso – comentou o Hale vendo o outro humano começar a caminhar para as escadas do prédio.

\- e respondendo a você: eu não sou de ninguém. Muito menos do Stiles – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo Ethan lhe fitar por sobre os ombros, curioso.

\- você tem certeza disso? – questionou o demônio vendo o humano lhe fitar confuso.

Derek assistiu Ethan se inclinar para a frente, se jogando do topo do hotel. O humano de olhos verdes não precisou correr até a beirada para saber que Ethan, provavelmente, havia aterrissado sem qualquer problema. Mas o que realmente havia travado o seu corpo, fora o questionamento de Ethan e o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

Porque, não, Derek não sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras.

Confuso e pensativo, o moreno de olhos verdes abriu a porta das escadas, se deparando com Danny sugando o lábio inferior do gêmeo que o carregara até ali. O Hale, envergonhado, apenas abaixou a cabeça e passou pelos dois, que não pareceram se importar com a sua presença.

\- temos que ir – Derek ouviu Danny dizer enquanto ele permanecia descendo as escadas.

\- ele não vai tão longe – argumentou o demônio e logo um estalo indicou que outro beijo fora dado.

\- é sério, Aiden. Temos que levar o Derek para o trabalho dele – contra argumentou o Mahealani e logo Derek não pôde mais ouvir nada, pois logo ele saiu da escada dos funcionários, adentrando o andar mais alto do hotel.

Não demorou nada para que a porta se abrisse novamente, atrás de si.

\- você anda muito rápido para um humano, não acha? – brincou Aiden se aproximando do Hale ao lado de Danny.

\- eu não queria interromper – ditou Derek ignorando a brincadeira do demônio.

\- ah! Não se preocupe com isso. Teríamos que interromper mesmo. Mas vamos continuar mais tarde de todo jeito – afirmou Aiden sorrindo ladino na direção do humano de olhos verdes.

Danny sorriu travesso, antes de golpear o ombro do demônio com o livro. Aiden o fitou, em falsa confusão.

\- o que foi?! – exclamou, indignado, mas com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

\- ele não precisa ficar sabendo de nossa intimidade! – argumentou o Mahealani vendo o outro humano lhe fitar com seriedade.

Havia algo no olhar de Derek que ele não conseguia decifrar. Os olhos de Derek tinham um brilho confuso. O Hale parecia... Invejado?! É, Danny com certeza não estava entendendo o olhar do companheiro humano.

\- então... Vocês estão juntos mesmo? – perguntou Derek, com casualidade, antes finalmente alcançarem o fim do corredor.

\- sim. Estamos já faz algum tempo – respondeu Aiden passando pelo humano de olhos verdes, tentando alcançar o elevador.

\- como conseguem? – indagou o Hale, atraindo a atenção para si, assim que Aiden pressionou o botão do elevador, o chamando.

\- como conseguimos o quê, exatamente? – questionou Danny, curioso.

\- manter um relacionamento mesmo sabendo que em algum momento vão ter que se separar – Derek respondeu a pergunta antes de encarar Danny fixamente.

O humano de cabelos negros e pele morena sorriu, para a surpresa de Derek.

\- mas essa pergunta é muito fácil de responder – ditou o Mahealani prendendo a atenção do Hale em si.

\- pensei que já soubesse a resposta – afirmou Aiden chamando a atenção para si.

\- Derek, nada na vida é para sempre. Você deve saber disso. Já deve ter perdido entes queridos em algum momento – afirmou o Mahealani surpreendendo Derek.

\- tanto no nosso mundo, quanto no mundo dos demônios. Nada dura para toda a eternidade. Então por que deixar que algo como isso me impeça, ao invés de simplesmente aproveitar enquanto posso? – respondeu Danny vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com surpresa.

\- então não lhe incomoda nem um pouco o fato de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai voltar para o Inferno? – questionou o humano do livro negro vendo o humano do livro azul ciano sorrir, negando com a cabeça.

\- digamos que eu compreendo e aceito. Podemos ser de mundos diferentes, podemos ser de espécies diferentes. Mas, no final das contas, nós três temos os dias contados neste mundo – comentou o moreno mais novo enquanto adentravam o elevador.

\- como assim? – questionou Derek vendo o outro tomar um olhar um pouco vazio.

\- eu tenho uma doença degenerativa, Derek. Já faz muito tempo. Tenho dois ou três anos de vida, segundo o médico da minha família – explicou o Mahealani vendo as portas do elevador se fecharem quando Aiden apertou o botão do térreo.

\- eu sinto muito – disse o Hale vendo o rapaz negar com a cabeça.

\- não há pelo que pedir desculpas, Derek. Eu já nasci com isso. Soube da minha morte a vida toda. Já estou acostumado com a ideia – ditou o mais jovem sorrindo para o mais velho.

\- mas, e quando Aiden for embora? Não vai se sentir quebrado? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o outro humano sorrir gentilmente para si.

\- eu já sou quebrado, Derek. Sem contar que, como vou saber se não estou perdendo a melhor experiência da minha vida, o melhor momento dela, se eu tiver medo de como eu vá me sentir depois que tudo acabar? – argumentou o mais novo vendo o mais velho lhe fitar pensativo.

\- quando Aiden e Ethan forem embora, eu vou me sentir mal, sim. Mas pelo menos vou poder sorrir lembrando que tivemos nossos momentos e que eu aproveitei ao máximo ao lado deles dois – comentou o mais novo e logo o demônio ao seu lado lhe enlaçou a cintura com o braço.

Derek ficou pensativo, apenas a encarar os números dos andares sendo alterados, indicando o quanto ainda faltava para o destino.

-e o Ethan sabe sobre vocês dois? – questionou Derek vendo Danny rir.

\- é claro que sabe. Eu estou namorando os dois – respondeu o Mahealani antes de a porta do elevador se abrir.

Derek apenas deixou o queixo cair levemente com a resposta do outro humano, enquanto assistia aos dois homens se retirarem do elevador calmamente, caminhando rumo a saída do hotel, lhe deixando para trás.


	37. Parceiro

Stiles saltou, realizando um mortal no ar, girando durante o salto, tendo a certeza de havia ganhado uma boa distância de Vernon. O castanho fechou os olhos, se ajoelhando, passando a se concentrar em curar em curar os seus braços. O Stilinski tinha plena noção de que o Boyd iria lhe alcançar em poucos segundos. Os seus ossos demorariam horas para crescer novamente. Ele fora muito imprudente em sacrificar os dois braços daquela forma e sabia disso.

Em uma batalha com alguém que quisesse realmente lhe mandar de volta para o Inferno ou lhe matar, Stiles teria bastante dificuldades em vencer. Não demorou para que Vernon aterrissasse há alguns metros atrás de si. A humana se desvencilhou do demônio, o vendo retornar para a forma humana.

\- por que? – inquiriu Flaconiyd assim que Erica se afastou de si.

\- por que o quê? – indagou Stiles, voltando a se focar em sua cura, o demônio alado também se ajoelhou, se focando em curar o seu outro olho.

\- por que insiste em fazer isso? – questionou o demônio de poderes relacionados ao ar vendo o outro demônio permanecer ajoelhado de costas para si.

\- isso o quê? – o Stilinski voltou a perguntar, passando a focar todo o seu fator de cura em um dos seus braços, sentindo, bem lentamente, o osso quebrado começar a se regenerar.

\- isso que você está fazendo – respondeu Vernon cerrando um dos punhos, irritados.

\- porque eu estou com ambos os braços quebrados. Tenho que me regenerar – respondeu o demônio de cabelos castanhos.

Erica analisava a cena com curiosidade. Algo sobre Stiles havia irritado o seu parceiro, pelo que ela pôde perceber. Vernon não era uma pessoa esquentada. Muito pelo contrário. O seu companheiro demônio sempre fora calmo, tranquilo, uma pessoa que pensava antes de agir e deixava poucas vezes que os sentimentos lhe tomassem o controle. Mas ali, diante de Stiles, ele parecia estar perdendo o controle. O seu punho cerrado deixa isso bem evidente para a loura. Ela não sabia o que era, mas tinha certeza de que era melhor deixar que Vernon falasse com o castanho sobre o assunto.

\- eu estou falando desse teatro – afirmou Vernon abrindo o olho, cansado, após finalmente conseguir o curar.

\- eu não consigo compreender. Não sei do que se trata – disse o Stilinski se erguendo, mas permanecendo de olhos fechados, concentrado em sua cura.

\- não se faça de desentendido, Stiles. Eu sei que você sabe que Aithan e eu sabemos de tudo – ditou o Boyd vendo o outro demônio lhe fitar brevemente por sobre os ombros.

\- eu sei que você sabe que o rei nos contou. Ele sabia que nós precisaríamos saber. Eu tenho tantas perguntas. A começar pelo seu humano, o Derek -Vernon falava enquanto encarava as costas cobertas pela jaqueta de couro do humano citado.

Ele não conseguia compreender a atitude do demônio a sua frente. A única forma de ele tentar compreender nem que seja um pouco, era perguntando. Pois ele não tinha a experiência de vida do mais velho. Ele não tinha os vários anos carregados nas costas com o castanho. E ele sabia que o passado do homem a sua frente era tenebroso.

\- por quê? Por que insiste em o deixar no escuro? Por que não conversa com ele? – o demônio do tipo Harus disparou as questões, uma atrás da outra sem qualquer tipo de pausa.

\- Derek... O Derek é um humano sensível, Vernon. Principalmente quanto as regras naturais do seu mundo. Eu não posso perder ele. Eu não posso colocar tudo a perder por causa disso – confessou o Stilinski sentindo que uma pequena parte do osso do seu braço esquerdo já estava regenerada. Contudo, ainda faltava a outra mais da metade dos ossos, os músculos, a pele e o outro braço para regenerar.

O processo de regeneração seria longo.

\- você não acha que o que está em jogo é maior do que o seu humano? – inquiriu o Boyd vendo o castanho lhe fitar por sobre os ombros em questionamento.

\- você abriria mão se sua humana? A posição de rei vale tanto assim para você? – inquiriu o Stilinski vendo o outro negar com a cabeça, brevemente.

\- as nossas situações não são parecidas, Stiles. Você sabe muito bem disso – argumentou Vernon, se erguendo.

\- você sabe que apenas ganhar o torneio não vai consertar o que aconteceu no Inferno, não sabe? – questionou Falconiyr observando o outro demônio menear positivamente.

\- eu não pretendo consertar nada, Vernon. Eu não quero ser o rei do Inferno. Eu nunca quis – afirmou o castanho passando a caminhar para o interior do galpão que usava como local de treino.

\- como é? – indagou Erica visivelmente confusa e indignada.

\- como não?! Como não quer ser o próximo rei?! Stiles, ser rei é uma das maiores conquistas que uma criança demônio pode ter! – exclamou o Boyd, perplexo, enquanto seguia o Stilinski para o interior do galpão.

\- eu não quero ser rei, Vernon. Eu apenas quero viver a minha vida em paz. Longe de problemas. Esse é o meu maior desejo. E isso uma coroa não pode me dar – respondeu o castanho parando no centro do galpão que anteriormente era usado por drogados para se entorpecerem.

Vernon encarou o castanho com questionamento no olhar.

\- se não quer ser rei, o que diabos está fazendo aqui? Por que continua jo mundo humano? - indagou o demônio, confuso.

\- o meu trabalho - respondeu Stiles se jogando sentado no chão do galpão.

\- você realmente leva o seu trabalho tão a sério assim? – inquiriu o homem de cabelos raspados vendo o de cabelos castanhos lhe ignorar a imagem.

\- no momento, é tudo o que eu tenho – afirmou o Stilinski com seriedade.

\- você sabe que não pode proteger todos eles... e eles também não vão aceitar isso – pontuou o demônio de braços destruídos, o vendo abaixar a cabeça.

\- eu sei que não. Mas eu vou fazer mesmo assim. Nem que, para isso, eu tenha que morrer tentando – ditou o demônio do tipo Darkus desviando o olhar para o conterrâneo, que lhe fitava com seriedade.

\- mas e o seu humano? Por que insiste em esconder as coisas dele? – perguntou Vernon observando o outro dar de ombros.

\- como eu disse antes, Derek é extremamente sensível as coisas do nosso mundo. Qualquer coisa do Inferno é motivo de pânico para ele – respondeu não se importando muito com a dor em seus braços.

\- que ridículo! Ele é fraco demais para alguém como você. Como pôde ter ficado justo com ele? – indagou Erica vendo o demônio de cabelos castanhos entortar os lábios em desaprovação, revelando o seu canino esquerdo crescer até se tornar uma presa.

O Stilinski segurou o rosnado em sua garganta.

\- ele não é fraco! – ralhou quase que instantaneamente.

\- Derek apenas não teve tempo de processar tudo, ainda. Diferente de nossas primeiras lutas, ele estava firme e concentrado na luta contra vocês – o Stilinski explicou, sorrindo bobo, ao mesmo tempo em que abaixava a cabeça.

\- mas ele se quer sabia sobre as formas de batalha, Stiles. Você não pode esconder algo assim dele. As formas de batalha são de crucial importância no mundo humano. É o melhor artifício que se adquire na segunda fase do torneio. Elas nos deixam mais fortes física e magicamente. Não saber da existência dessa habilidade coloca tudo em risco – argumentou Vernon e Stiles trincou os dentes, irritado.

\- eu preciso que ele esteja pronto para saber disso, Falconiyr. Ele precisa estar pronto. Derek é curioso. Agora que ele sabe da existência delas, ele vai pedir para ver a minha – ditou Stiles antes de abaixar a cabeça, visivelmente receoso.

\- e qual é o problema? Ele é o seu parceiro. Ele tem que conhecer a sua forma de batalha – argumentou Erica vendo o demônio que desejava enfrentar na final do torneio suspirar, cansado.

\- a minha forma de batalha não é muito bem vista. Principalmente por humanos. Derek com toda a certeza do mundo surtaria. Eu não quero que ele se afaste – comentou o Stilinski cruzando os braços, ignorando a dor que sentia nos mesmos.

\- por que? Qual é o problema com a sua forma de batalha? Você fica tão feio assim? – provocou Erica tentando fazer o castanho a revelar para si.

\- você não faz ideia do quanto – murmurou Stiles passando a correr local, com um semblante abatido no rosto.

\- isso é estranho. Você normalmente não se incomoda com a opinião de ninguém. O que há de errado com você? - comentou Vernon vendo o Stilinski dar de ombros em meio a sua corrida.

\- eu não sei. Derek... Ele é... Especial para mim. Eu não consigo explicar, mas a ideia de ele se afastar de mim me perturba – respondeu o Stilinski encarando o chão, pensativo, ao mesmo tempo em que parava de correr.

Erica franziu o cenho e um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios.

\- você ama o seu humano. Está apaixonado por ele – agirmou a humana vendo o demônio lhe fitar brevemente, assustado com a sua precisão, antes de voltar a abaixar o olhar para o chão, tristonho.

\- sim – admitiu derrotado.

\- olha só! É a primeira pessoa por quem você se sente atraído, não è? Me lembro que você era um destruidor de corações no Inferno. Nunca gostava de ninguém, mas as pessoas viviam correndo atrás de você. Os outros guardas reais te odiavam tanto por isso. Todas as pessoas que eles gostavam se declaravam para você – sorriu o Boyd se lembrando bem que várias pessoas, mulheres e homens, viviam lançando sorrisos sedutores na direção do castanho de coroa, que apenas carregava o príncipe mais novo nos braços, como se fosse um filho seu.

Stiles sorriu minimamente. Realmente Derek era a sua primeira paixão. As Pessoas do seu mundo realmente gostavam de si como Falconiyr dissera. E a guarda real lhe odiava definitivamente por isso. Tudo bem que algumas pessoas estavam mais interessadas em sua pequena coroa do que em si, verdadeiramente. O sorriso de Stiles morreu aos poucos.

\- mas e ele? Sabe disso? O que ele sente? – inquiriu Vernon vendo o parceiro suspirar, se jogando sentado no chão.

\- sim. Ele sabe. Eu acho que ele também gosta de mim. Ontem... Ontem nós quase fomos para a cama juntos – respondeu o castanho ainda cabisbaixo.

\- para um “eu acho que ele gosta de mim” isso foi bem intenso, creio eu. O que aconteceu? Alguém interrompeu? – questionou Erica, curiosa.

\- sim. Eu interrompi – disse o demônio e a loura lhe fitou em confusão.

\- pensei que você gostasse dele - comentou, perdida.

\- e eu gosto. E é por gostar dele que eu não quero quebrar ele ainda mais. E também não quero me quebrar ainda mais. Eu não posso ficar nesse mundo pelo resta da minha vida. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou ter que voltar para o Inferno. Nós não podemos alimentar esse desejo – argumentou o Stilinski em um tom tristonho.

\- você é idiota, não é? - inquiriu Erica vendo o castanho lhe fitar, confuso devido a ofensa.

\- eu não pensei que você fosse ser tão covarde assim – comentou Vernon, com desprezo.

\- é fácil falar quando não é com você – rebateu Stiles ignorando a imagem da dupla.

\- acontece que, diferente de você, eu não fiquei me escondendo. Eu estou namorando com a minha parceira humana – ditou Vernon e Stiles ergueu o olhar em sua direção, sendo surpreendido quando Erica simplesmente abraçou o demônio por trás, lhe envolvendo a cintura.

\- você sabe que vai voltar para o Inferno e nunca mais vai vê-la, certo? – indagou o Stilinski.

\- eu sei. E vou voltar com um sorriso no rosto, pois vou me lembrar do que passei com ela – respondeu o Boyd, confiante.

\- e não vai se quebrar com isso? – questionou o demônio do tipo Darkus vendo o do tipo Harus desviar o olhar para Erica.

\- eu prefiro encarar o meu coração quebrado por ter me entregado a ela, do que o observar inteiro enquanto me pergunto o que aconteceria se eu não tivesse rejeitado o que sinto – Vernon falou com firmeza em sua voz, acolhendo uma das mãos de Erica na sua.

\- às vezes, é melhor remediar do que prevenir – disse a loura, sorrindo para o parceiro, antes de desviar o olhar para o demônio de cabelos castanhos.

\- tem certeza de que quer evitar ser feliz, mesmo que seja por um momento, para carregar essa infelicidade dentro de você pelo resto da vida? – inquiriu a humana vendo o demônio tomar um olhar reflexivo.

\- e daí que vocês vão voltar para o Inferno, um dia? Nada dura para sempre. Nada além de arrependimentos – a mulher voltou a falar antes de ver um sorriso mínimo sorrir nos lábios finos do castanho.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Derek terminou de consertar o veículo ainda um tanto aéreo. A conversa que tivera com Danny e Aiden não saía de sua cabeça. Para completar, o casal se encontrava na entrada da oficina, conversando como um casal de humanos comuns. A presença da equipe que estava fazendo a sua segurança contra demônios até o retorno de Stiles lhe fazia apenas lembrar cada vez mais de o quanto ele queria estar daquele jeito com Stiles.

A inveja que sentia de Danny era nítida para si mesmo. Ele se quer conseguia negar que os suspiros que dava quando, vez ou outra, olhava na direção de Danny e o via de mãos dadas com o demônio.

Derek se lembrava muito bem da noite anterior. Cada ato, cada beijo, cada toque. Estava tudo muito bem fresco em sua mente. Aquele momento que tivera com Stiles insistia em não lhe deixar em paz. Sempre o fazendo se questionar o que aconteceria se eles tivessem seguido em frente. Ele sentia as bochechas se tornarem vermelhas.

Derek nunca havia se quer olhada para um homem do mesmo jeito que olhava para Stiles. Se imaginar na cama com o rapaz de cabelos castanhos lhe fazia tomar uma coloração avermelhada intensa. As suas bochechas ardiam como brasas enquanto ele tentava tirar aquela ideia da cabeça. Não apenas por se encontrar em seu local de trabalho e na presença de outras pessoas, mas também porque ele sabia que não deveria alimentar aquele tipo de sentimento pelo seu parceiro demônio.

Como Stiles mesmo, ele não queria se quebrar. Derek sabia que o demônio também se sentia atraído por si. Ficou bastante claro com o pau do castanho pulsando contra o seu enquanto se encontrava sobre o corpo do ser interdimensional. No entanto, se Stiles não queria se machucar entrando em um relacionamento daquele tipo com um humano, o Hale iria respeitar a decisão do Stilinski.

Suspirando, o humano se afastou do carro, passando a se aproximar o balcão da oficina. Ele abriu um arquivo recente no computador, procurando pela placa do veículo que havia acabado de consertar. Eles tinham uma ficha com o nome de cada cliente. Cada arquivo continha o nome completo do cliente, número para contato e a placa do veiculo. Assim, eles podiam ter um certo controle sobre os clientes. O Hale discou o número da dona do carro que já estava pronto, avisando que ela poderia pegar o seu veículo.

A televisão da oficina estava ligada em um programa de talkshow. Os convidados eram os membros de uma banda de rock bem conhecida. Derek já havia ouvido algumas músicas deles. Ele gostava da banda. A vocalista tinha uma voz incrível. A morena, no momento, se sentava próximo a um microfone, recebendo um violão da produção. A mulher sorriu, simpática, enquanto afinava o violão. A morena começou a tocar o instrumento, surpreendendo o Hale pelo estilo country. Minho aumentou o volume da TV em alguns números.

_ **Você não me quer, não ** _   
_ **Você não precisa de mim ** _   
_ **Como eu quero você, oh ** _   
_ **Como eu preciso de você ** _

Um cliente que já havia sido alertado que o seu veículo estava pronto surgiu na oficina, já se dirigindo para o balcão. Derek o atendeu enquanto ouvia a morena de cabelos longos começar a cantar. O Hale informara todo o procedimento que fora feito, apesar de Minho, que fora quem realizara o trabalho no veículo do homem, já ter informado ao cliente sobre isso.

** _E eu quero você na minha vida _ **   
** _E eu preciso de você na minha vida _ **

O moreno de olhos verdes travou brevemente ao ouvir a letra da música. Aquela letra dizia, quase que exatamente, o que ele andava passando com o seu parceiro demônio. Derek realmente queria Stiles em sua vida. Ele precisava disso. O castanho havia se tornado o pilar de sua vida quando ele se divorciou. O Hale passava uma boa parte do seu tempo pensando no castanho. A outra parte ele passava o observando.

Derek gostava de apreciar o jeito do demônio. O modo como Stiles tentava ficar na dele, isolado, tentando não chamar a atenção dos outros humanos. Mas acabava falhando miseravelmente com o seu jeito, avoado e deslocado. Comparando com humanos de verdade, o comportamento de Stiles era demasiadamente diferente. O rapaz tinha um apreço pela natureza e uma plenitude que o fazia se destacar multidão.

** _Você não pode me ver, não _ **   
** _Como eu vejo você _ **   
** _Eu não posso ter você, não _ **   
** _Como você me tem_ **

Após se despedir do cliente, que se retirou do local com o próprio carro, Derek suspirou. A maldita cantora parecia ter escrito aquela música para ele. Só Deus sabia o quanto ele queria ter Stiles, como o Stilinski o tinha. Pois o moreno de olhos verdes tinha certeza absoluta que bastava o demônio lhe chamar uma vez e ele iria correndo ao seu encontro. Não pensaria duas vezes.

** _E eu quero você na minha vida _ **   
** _E eu preciso de você na minha vida_ **

Derek sorriu com o que havia acabado de pensar. Como que ele, alguém tão sério e recluso, acabaria se apaixonando tão perdidamente por alguém em tão pouco pouco tempo. Quer dizer, ele ainda mal conhecia o castanho, se parasse para pensar. O moreno de olhos verdes só descobriu que o seu parceiro era um membro da realeza através de Danny e os gêmeos. Ele só soube que naquele dia era o aniversário do seu parceiro por outros demônios. Stiles não falava muito da própria vida. Principalmente quando dizia respeito ao seu passado no Inferno. O rapaz era sempre muito vago e de amplo sentido em suas palavras.

** _Amor, amor, amor _ **   
** _Amor, amor, amor _ **   
** _Amor, amor, amor_ **

Agora que havia parado para pensar. Como diabos ele havia se apaixonado por alguém que mal conhecia assim tão rápido? Quer dizer, Derek se quer sabia os nomes dos pais de Stiles. Ele apenas sabia que eles eram extremamente rígidos e incomodavam demais o demônio de cabelos castanhos.

Se bem que, agora que sabia sobre o sangue azul do seu parceiro, Derek conseguia compreender, minimamente, o motivo de os pais de Stiles serem tão rígidos. Eles eram membros da realeza. Reis não eram apenas figuras de poder. Eles deveriam simbolizar a vida de seu povo. O autocontrole da nação. Pois se a família real entrava em crise, todo o seu povo entrava em crise. Se a família real desmoronava, a nação também desmoronava. Pelo menos era assim que Derek imaginava ser o funcionamento de um governo monárquico

Derek riu, baixinho, chamando a atenção de Minho, enquanto negava com a cabeça.

\- quem diria que esse tempo todo eu estaria caindo de paixão por um príncipe encantado – murmurou o Hale, rindo de si mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que suspirava, ainda negando com a cabeça.

\- qual é a graça? – inquiriu o moreno asiático vendo o amigo dar de ombros.

\- nenhuma – respondeu enquanto ignorava a imagem do amigo para se focar em seu trabalho.

_ **Você não pode me sentir, não ** _   
_ **Como eu sinto você ** _   
_ **Eu não posso te roubar, não ** _   
_ **Como você me roubou ** _

_ **E eu quero você na minha vida ** _   
_ **E eu preciso de você na minha vida ** _

Maldita Allison Argent. A mulher sabia escrever uma música como ninguém. Aquela música conseguia dizer muito do que Derek sentia sobre o seu parceiro demônio. O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou, aéreo, ainda pensando em Stiles, quando Daimon se aproximou de si, silenciosamente, como sempre. O homem mais alto tocou o ombro do moreno de olhos claros, o vendo se sobressaltar de susto. Daimon riu do amigo mais novo, o vendo corar suavemente, enquanto ria da própria vergonha.

\- diz aí – ditou o Hale vendo o Reid sorrir brevemente enquanto lhe chamava com a mão para mais perto do balcão.

O moreno de olhos verdes o seguiu, até que ao três estivessem reunidos no balcão. Minho atrás do balcão, enquanto Daimon e Derek se encontravam do outro lado do mesmo.

\- então, amanhã é o aniversário da minha esposa. Eu e uns amigos dela vamos fazer uma surpresa no trabalho dela. Eu gostaria que vocês fossem, se não tiverem nada programado – disse o mais alto vendo o outros dois sorrirem em sua direção.

\- mas é claro que eu vou, cara! – exclamou Minho, socando o ombro do mais alto levemente.

\- e eu vou perder o aniversário da Miranda? Nunca – disse Derek sorrindo para o amigo, que sorriu minimamente, em agradecimento.

\- aí! É uma boa ocasião para você já nos apresentar a sua nova namorada – ditou Minho sorrindo para o amigo de olhos verdes, que se engasgou com a própria saliva.

\- eu gostei da ideia. Por que você não leva ela? – indagou Daimon vendo Derek tomar uma leve coloração avermelhada mais uma vez.

\- não tem porquê certo. Ele tem que levar ela. É convidada de honra dessa festa surpresa – ditou Minho de forma autoritária, vendo Daimon sorrir divertido el sua direção.

Derek não tinha escolha.

\- sabem por que eu não falei nada para vocês antes? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo os dois amigos desviarem o olhar em sua direção.

\- eu gostaria de saber, apesar de ter a noção de que você deve ter tido os seus motivos. Apesar de saber que é a sua privacidade e eu não tenho direito algum de exigir que você me conte tudo sobre ela – ditou Daimon com o seu tom calmo e tranquilo de sempre.

\- cara, somos seus amigos! Você pode falar com a gente. Sem contar que, se soubermos que a garota pode ser uma mulher que não está nem aí para você, apenas lhe usando, nós vamos lhe alertar. Porque nós queremos o melhor para você, brother – falou o moreno mais novo vendo o do meio sorrir minimamente, nervoso, antes de respirar fundo.

Daimon e Minho eram seus amigos. Derek julgava que podia conversar um pouco com eles sobre isso. Mas a coragem não acompanhava muito bem o seu raciocínio. Com Cora e Laura fora tão mais fácil admitir um namoro falso com um homem. Por que com eles dois estava sendo tão difícil? Eles eram os seus melhores amigos. Talvez seja porque Laura e Cora criaram esse namoro falso em suas mentes muito antes de Derek pensar em usar aquilo como desculpa para estar sempre com o seu parceiro demônio.

\- é porque, na verdade, ela... É ele – o Hale falou parando brevemente para respirar fundo, antes de prosseguir de vez.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles. Minho piscava os olhos, surpreso, enquanto Daimon mantinha a sua expressão séria de sempre. No entanto, Derek podia perceber o leve arquear de sobrancelhas do maia velho para as palavras ditas por si.

\- você está namorando um cara? – questionou Minho ainda tentando absorver a informação.

\- é – respondeu Derek, um pouco envergonhado.

\- por essa eu não esperava – confessou o mais novo cruzando os braços, pensativo.

\- eu também não, devo confessar – disse Daimon levando a mão ao queixo pensativo.

\- então você é bi? Tipo, gosta de homens e mulheres? – inquiriu o Choi vendo o Hale dar de ombros.

\- sinceramente, eu não sei, Minho. Quer dizer, é a primeira vez que vejo um homem dessa forma. Eu olho para outros caras e vejo só isso: caras. Mas ele... Eu sei lá. Quando eu olho para ele a minha mão fica suada, a boca formiga, o estômago embrulha. Me dá uma vontade absurda de beijar ele de novo – respondei Derek, visivelmente confuso.

\- é o garoto, não é? Como è que o Minho chama ele? Modelo Outono-Inverno? – inquiriu Daimon desviando os olhos de Derek para Minho e do Choi para o Hale.

\- É ELE?! – gritou Minho, chamando a atenção de Aiden e Danny, que desviaram o olhar para o interior as oficina brevemente.

\- o jeito que o Derek olhou para o nada, agora. É igual ao jeito que ele olha para o rapaz que fixa vindo para o trabalho com ele – ditou o Reid vendo Minho tomar um olhar surpreso.

\- agora tudo faz sentido. Ele ficando na sua casa, estava até cozinhando para você no dia em que fui lhe visitar! Cara! Mas ele tem dezessete, não tem? E vocês já estão transando, pelo que Cora disse. Ele é menor de idade, Derek! – argumentou o Choi, preocupado e repreensivo.

\- nós não estávamos transando. Cora inventa coisas da cabeça. Ele estava dormindo no quarto, sem roupa, coloquei as roupas dele para lavar, e quando ele acordou, Cora e Laura estavam lá em casa. E eu tinha me esquecido de tirar as roupas do cara do varal. Eu nem estava gostando dele nesse dia. Eu comecei a gostar dele há alguns dias atrás. – argumentou o Hale cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- e hoje ele faz dezoito anos – ditou Derek pensativo.

“Humanos” completou em pensamentos.

“Quantos anos Infernais Stiles tem?” se perguntou ainda em pensamentos.

\- e você está pensando em fazer alguma coisa? – inquiriu Daimon, pensativo.

\- eu acho que vou levar ele para sair. Eu não sei – respondeu o Hale, pensativo.

\- o que ele gosta de fazer? – inquiriu Minho tentando ajudar o amigo, apesar de ainda se encontrar bastante surpreso com o novo relacionamento do mesmo.

Derek gargalhou baixinho.

\- comer e dormir – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes e logo um estalo ocorreu em sua mente.

\- eu já sei o que fazer. Vou levar ele para jantar – ditou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.


	38. Coragem

PIsaac desfilava pelos corredores daquela enorme tumba maia com tranquilidade, enquanto o seu humano se encontrava em seu encalço. Apesar de terem plena consciência de que o seu poder era necessário, eles não iriam vacilar em momento algum. Havia muita coisa em jogo naquele torneio para que eles cometessem algum erro.   
  
O louro de cachos, acompanhado de seu humano mascarado, marchava pelos caminhos de pedra com seriedade. Ele estava procurando por Scott desde que havia retornado de seu treino nas montanhas. O demônio de queixo torto ainda treinava com Lord todos os dias. O McCall estava cada vez mais acabado. Apesar se ser um demônio e sua cura ser incrivelmente rápida, o processo de recuperação de seus ferimentos exigia energia. E Scott não estava conseguindo repor as energias naquele ritmo. O demônio com poderes ligados a água não era forte o suficiente para aquele tipo de treinamento.   
  
Scott era inútil contra alguém do nível de Lord.   
  
Contra alguém do seu nível.   
  
Enquanto o príncipe desfilava pelos corredores usando de sua túnica incrivelmente branca balançando ao vento, assim como as penas de suas asas, o homem mascarado atrás de si, trajando uma jaqueta branca, apenas admirava as paredes arcaicas que, com toda a certeza do mundo, era um dos achados arqueológicos mais bonitos que ele já havia visto. As paredes apresentavam relevos condizentes com aspectos da cultura daquele povo. Imagens humanóides e animalescas faziam parte das imagens. Ele não se cansava daquelas imagens. Eram sempre tão bonitas e diferentes.   
  
O lugar era escuro. Todos os corredores eram extremamente escuros. Haviam tochas por todos os lugares. A maioria criadas por chamas demoníacas de algum demônio do tipo Phyrus. Como a tumba era coberta por uma montanha, poucos eram os cômodos que a luz solar conseguia iluminar durante o dia. Como uma população tão antiga conseguiu esconder uma fortaleza embaixo de uma montanha? Ninguém saberia dizer. No entanto, era curioso como aquela instalação era tão arcaica e ao mesmo tempo tão tecnológica. Quer dizer, as portas se abriam com extrema facilidade, as paredes e solo eram resistentes o suficiente para acomodar demônios que, mesmo em seus treinamentos corpo a corpo, não conseguiam destruir as estruturas de sustentação.   
  
Depois de passar por muitas tochas, muitos corredores e algumas escadas subindo e descendo, a dupla alcançou o quarto que fora designado para o moreno de queixo torto e a sua humana de cabelos pretos cacheados. O príncipe de cabelos cacheados bateu na enorme porta de cobre, ouvindo o som de seus golpes ecoar pelo corredor. Logo a porta antiga, que aparentava ser muito pesada, mas, surpreendentemente, era incrivelmente leve para a sua aparência, se abriu, revelando o adolescente de olhos castanhos.   
  
\- majestade – cumprimentou Scott, abaixando a cabeça minimamente em uma reverencia, mas não o suficiente para o príncipe sair do seu campo de visão.   
  
Ele poderia respeitar Isaac. Mas ele ainda temia ser enviado ao Inferno antes de realizar o seu desejo. Scott precisava ser cuidadoso. E, assim como todos os demônios do torneio, ele estava cem por cento focado em proteger a sua humana e em ficar mais forte.   
  
\- precisamos conversar – o louro disse com seriedade, despertando o interesse do moreno.   
  
\- por que não? Deseja entrar? – inquiriu o rapaz antes de abrir mais a porta do quarto, revelando a sua humana deitada em uma cama de pedra.   
  
O móvel era idêntico ao do quarto de Isaac e seu humano e aos dos outros quartos. A estrutura dele era de pedra maciça, indicando que estava feito há tanto tempo quanto os corredores e as escadas. No entanto, o colchão e os lençóis eram recentes. Aquisições realizadas durante assaltos que a maioria dos demônios controlado por Lord faziam. Eles tinham que comer e manter os seus humanos minimamente confortáveis para que os seus corpos frágeis estivessem funcionando adequadamente na hora das batalhas.   
  
Assim que adentraram o quarto, o humano mascarado fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto Melissa se sentava na cama. Na mesinha ao lado da cama haviam garrafas e latas vazias, além pacotes de alimentos e cascas de frutas, indicando que a dupla havia se alimentado recentemente. A morena amarrou os cabelos, rapidamente, antes de acolher o livro azul na mão. O outro humano também estava com o livro na mão, pronto para qualquer coisa.   
  
\- o que vocês querem? – indagou Melissa vendo a dupla adversária lhe fitar brevemente.   
  
\- conversar - respondeu o humano mascarado cruzando os braços e se apoiando com as costas na parede ao lado da porta.   
  
\- sobre o que quer conversar comigo? – indagou o moreno de olhos castanhos se sentando em um banco feiro de mármore, antes de apontar para um banco idêntico posicionado diante de si, indicando que Isaac poderia se sentar.   
  
\- sabe, desde que nos encontramos eu tenho estado com uma dúvida em minha mente – disse Isaac chamando a atenção da dupla para si.   
  
\- e sobre o que é essa dúvida, exatamente? – perguntou Melissa vendo o príncipe de olhos azuis encarar Scott fixamente.   
  
\- onde você caiu no mundo humano, Scott? – questionou o demônio de túnica olhando fixamente para o demônio de macacão jeans.   
  
Scott usava roupas que lembravam bem suas roupas no Inferno. Isaac usava a sua típica túnica branca, a qual exibia parte do seu torso e lhe cobria muito pouco as pernas. Scott trajava uma macacão jeans azul com uma camisa rosa. Melissa se vestia quase como o parceiro de Isaac. Calcas jeans, jaqueta de couro e uma camisa escura por baixo da jaqueta.   
  
\- eu caí no Canadá. Não demorou dois dias para que eu encontrasse Melissa por lá – respondeu o rapaz sorrindo gentilmente para a humana que era a guardiã do seu livro.   
  
\- e foi por lá que você o encontrou? – indagou o louro com de cachos com asas.   
  
Scott franziu o cenho, levemente, antes de sorrir e negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- ninguém encontra Lord, Isaac. É ele que lhe encontra. Tenho certeza de que foi assim com você também, não? Esse cara é muito forte, assim como você e os seus irmãos. Fico surpreso de alguém como ele não ser famoso no Inferno – respondeu o demônio com poderes ligados a água   
  
\- estou falando do quarto príncipe do Inferno, Scott. Estou falando de Stiles Stilinski - ditou o príncipe vendo o outro demônio lhe fitar brevemente surpreso.   
  
\- ah, sim. O demônio do livro negro. Sim. Eu o encontrei no Canadá. Ele ainda procurava pelo parceiro humano dele. Lord disse que ele o encontrou recentemente. Foram eles que derrotaram Cruel, um demônio da minha tribo que trabalhava com a gente – disse o moreno vendo o louro franzir o cenho em sua direção.   
  
\- imaginei que já o tivesse visto. Afinal, você sabia o nome dele. Quando você o pronunciou, minha mente se lembrou de grande parte das coisas que sei sobre ele. Não consigo lembrar de suas magias, mas sei que ele é um Darkus puro – comentou o príncipe vendo o colega de escola lhe fitar com seriedade.   
  
\- me desculpe – o moreno de queixo torto pediu, abaixando a cabeça antes de se ajoelhar diante do príncipe, que lhe fitou confuso.   
  
\- do que você está falando? – inquiriu o humano mascarado vendo o demônio lhe fitar de soslaio.   
  
\- eu tentei queimar o livro dele. Eu havia encontrado Melissa e ele ainda procurava por seu humano. Tentei o eliminar do torneio. Tentei o mandar de volta para o Inferno, mas... Ele me venceu usando apenas o próprio corpo. Eu ainda era muito fraco – explicou o McCall olhando com sinceridade nos olhos do louro.   
  
Isaac sorriu gentil e Scott e Melissa apenas admiraram a beleza do rosto angelical do rapaz com três pares de asas. O rapaz mais alto, por poucos centímetros, levou uma das mãos aos fios escuros do rapaz de queixo torto, lhe fazendo uma carícia leve ali. O rosto de Scott tomou uma coloração avermelhada e o garoto mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando o louro com os olhos brilhantes em ansiedade e animação.   
  
\- você deu o seu melhor, Scott. O clã Lahey e todo o Inferno reconhecem o seu esforço – disse o príncipe com asas vendo o demônio de cabelos escuros corar ainda mais.   
  
Logo o sorriso gentil de Isaac diminuiu, enquanto os seus olhos tomavam uma expressão séria.   
  
\- e também, não é como se você pudesse fazer algo contra Stiles. Nem mesmo Lord, eu ou os meus irmãos, sozinhos, poderíamos fazer algo. Um combate direto contra o quarto príncipe do Inferno é quase um suicídio. Me surpreende você não ter sido enviado de volta para o Inferno – comentou o louro vendo o McCall tomar um olhar furioso no rosto.   
  
\- não me lembre. Ele... Me humilhou com toda aquela pose de superioridade, enquanto dizia que era para eu aproveitar o mundo humano para crescer e ficar mais forte – falou o moreno cerrando os punhos com força.   
  
\- mas o que tem de tão especial nele? Vocês ficam falando dele quase que com uma admiração disfarçada – inquiriu o homem mascarado vendo o seu parceiro lhe fitar por sobre os ombros.   
  
Melissa gargalhou, negando com a cabeça.   
  
\- Stiles, o meu irmão mais velho, ele...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- chegamos – disse Derek quando ele e Stiles finalmente alcançaram o local.   
  
Stiles analisou o estabelecimento por alguns segundos. Era uma lanchonete aparentemente comum. Havia todo um show de LEDs por quase toda a fachada da lanchonete. O demônio, agora adulto, desviou os olhos do estabelecimento para o moreno de olhos verdes. Ele não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo.   
  
\- eh... O que, exatamente, nós estamos fazendo aqui? – inquiriu o homem de cabelos castanhos vendo o de olhos verdes lhe lançar um sorriso simpático.   
  
\- comemorando o seu aniversário – respondeu Derek observando o outro sorrir ligeiramente, antes de suspirar.   
  
\- Derek, você não precisa gastar dinheiro comigo. Quero dizer, eu não quero lhe dar mais trabalho e despesas do que eu já estou dando. Você deveria usar esse dinheiro para... – o castanho argumentou e Derek rolou os olhos, já se preparando para rebater o argumento do mais baixo.   
  
\- eu sei lá. O que os seres humanos fazem com dinheiro além de pagar boletos e comprar comida? – indagou o demônio e o humano conseguiu apenas soltar um “a...” antes de se calar, se tornando pensativo.   
  
\- para falar a verdade, nada. A gente só come e paga boleto, mesmo – respondeu o Hale vendo o outro franzir o cenho em sua direção.   
  
\- que estranho. Eu podia jurar que ele era mais útil. – comentou o Stilinski coçando o queixo, pensativo.   
  
\- e você quer parar com essa coisa de “não quero dar trabalho”?! Nós somos parceiros, não somos? Quantas vezes eu já não lhe dei trabalho durante as lutas? Então me deixa fazer algumas coisas para você, também – ralhou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o demônio lhe fitar com um sorriso mínimo no rosto.   
  
\- se isso lhe faz bem, então tudo bem – disse o castanho de olhos claros observando o outro lhe sorrir gentil antes de passar o braços por sobre os seus ombros.   
  
O Hale e o Stilinski começaram a adentar o estabelecimento. Derek escolheu uma mesa afastada da vitrine. A mesa mais próxima do banheiro masculino. Era afastada e assim eles poderiam ter um pouco mais de liberdade em seus atos e suas conversas. Ooreno de olhos verdes se sentou de frente para a saída e a área movimentada, enquanto Stiles se sentava de costas para a frente da lanchonete e ficando de fronte para o banheiro.   
  
\- então... Você está fazendo aniversário e se tornando um demônio adulto, certo? – indagou Derek enquanto largava a mochila com o livro ao seu lado, entre a parede e ele.   
  
Stiles sorriu tímido, um pouco forçado   
  
\- pois é. É estranho me tornar adulto nessa dimensão. Apenas crianças deveriam participar do torneio. – comentou o demônio de cabelos castanhos vendo o humano lhe sorrir gentil.   
  
\- quem diria que um dia eu iria conhecer um príncipe, hein? – inquiriu o Hale e o Stilinski sorriu, negando com a cabeça.   
  
\- não é grande coisa, se você quer saber. É irritantemente chato quando você simplesmente suspira e todo mundo já acha que você quer alguma coisa. Você não pode aparecer com um olhar baixo que todos se desesperam para lhe satisfazer. Sendo que tudo o que você quer é fazer as coisas por você mesmo e ficar um pouco sozinho – disse o demônio enquanto dava de ombros ao se lembrar do passado no Inferno.   
  
\- isso entra na lista de motivos para você ter fugido de casa? – questionou Derek e o parceiro tomou um brilho surpreso no olhar, por alguns segundos, antes de abaixar o olhar.   
  
\- Derek... Eu... – o moreno de olhos verdes franziu o cenho, confuso, tentando entender o motivo de o outro estar agindo daquele modo.   
  
\- podemos... Não falar sobre isso? – perguntou o Stilinski vendo o moreno de olhos verdes tomar um pouco de surpresa no olhar.   
  
\- ah, claro. Eu entendo. Família é um assunto delicado para você – comentou o Hale se sentindo um pouco idiota por tocar em um assunto que ele já deveria saber que incomodava o parceiro.   
  
\- boa noite. Será que eu posso anotar o que vocês vão querer? – indagou uma mulher com um bloco de notas em mão, que só agora os dois haviam notado a presença.   
  
\- ah... Boa noite... Ah... Eu vou querer uma cheeseburguer duplo, com fritas e anéis de cebola, e um refrigerante – disse Derek olhando para o cardápio e esperando a morena terminar de anotar o seu pedido.   
  
\- e você? – inquiriu se virando para Stiles, que analisava bem o cardápio.   
  
\- ele vai tentar o desafio – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, cortando Stiles antes mesmo que o demônio tivesse tempo de lhe responder algo.   
  
O demônio encarou o humano, confuso. Ele não havia entendido nada. Para completar a confusão de Stiles, a garçonete olhou para Derek, em questionamento, antes de desviar o olhar para si, lhe analisando dos pés a cabeça. Ela voltou a olhar para Derek com um olhar questionador. O moreno de olhos verdes se viu confuso, antes de a garçonete dar de ombros e passar a anotar o pedido.   
  
\- vocês sabem que o desafio só pode ser feito novamente pela mesma pessoa depois de três meses, certo? E não acompanha refrigerantes – disse a garçonete enquanto se preparava para se retirar.   
  
\- sabemos, sim. Eu acho que quatro refrigerantes vai ser um bom começo para ele – falou Derek vendo a garçonete menear positivamente e se retirar para entregar os seus pedidos ao cozinheiro.   
  
\- DIEGO! VÃO TENTAR O DESAFIO! – gritou a mulher enquanto batia no maldito sino na janela pela qual o cozinheiro e dono da lanchonete lhe entregava os pedidos prontos.   
  
\- sério? Já estava pensando em parar com isso – comentou o homem de touca e avental surgindo na janela, analisando o pedido novo.   
  
\- quem vai ser? – indagou analisando bem o ambiente e os clientes nele espalhados.   
  
\- o magrelo com penas ali no canto – respondeu apontando para Stiles, que analisava o ambiente com os olhos.   
  
\- ele?! – questionou o moreno de touca e a mulher deu de ombros.   
  
\- também acho que ele não vai aguentar, mas que se foda. Ele quer tentar, então vá frente. Agora vai logo fazer o pedido – ditou a garçonete antes de ver um casal adentrando o local, passando a se focar neles.   
  
\- eu sei tão pouco sobre você – comentou Derek vendo o rapaz de olhos castanhos claros lhe fitar com questionamento.   
  
\- a verdade é que sabemos tão pouco um sobre o outro. Mas, de fato, você sabe menos sobre mim do que eu sei sobre você. – comentou Stiles, passando a brincar com um guardanapo.   
  
\- então por que não conversamos mais? Sabe? Nos conhecermos melhor – sugeriu o Hale, receoso de que o Stilinski pudesse negar.   
  
Para si, era quase óbvio de que Stiles iria tentar se afastar de novo.   
  
\- seria bom. Muito bom, na verdade – respondeu o demônio, surpreendendo o humano, que apenas lhe fitava abobalhado.   
  
\- então... Você é um príncipe. O que mais gostava de fazer, no Inferno? – indagou Derek vendo o rapaz de sangue azul sorrir, negando com a cabeça.   
  
\- trabalhar – respondeu o demônio deixando o moreno perplexo   
  
\- isso é sério? – inquiriu o Hale vendo o outro menear positivamente.   
  
\- como você sabe, eu sou um dos quatros príncipes do inferno. Mas eu nunca gostei de ser bajulado. Todos me tratavam extremamente bem apenas por causa da minha coroa. Então eu trabalhava. Me torneio membro as guarda real, antes de ser designado para proteger o meu irmão mais novo, o garoto que arrancou o meu braço em uma mordida só – explicou o Stilinski vendo o parceiro sorrir, negando com a cabeça.   
  
\- você realmente odeia receber ajuda, não é? – inquiriu Derek, apoiando o rosto na mão enquanto olhava para o castanho, que apenas dera de ombros   
  
\- se eu posso me virar, por que devo incomodar alguém? - argumentou o mais baixo vendo o mais alto negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- sabe? Laura sempre me disse que aceitar ajuda acaba ajudando a pessoa que lhe ofereceu a mão – falou o moreno e o castanho franziu o cenho, confuso.   
  
\- a pessoa que lhe ofereceu a ajuda. Ela está preocupada com você. E se ela tirou um tempo do dia dela para lhe oferecer ajuda, é porque ela se importa com você. Recusar a ajuda apenas mantém a preocupação dentro dela. Mas aceitar a ajuda, acaba ajudando a pessoa, pois assim ela tem a certeza de que você está bem – comentou Derek vendo o castanho lhe observar em silêncio, pensativo.   
  
\- nunca pensei por esse ângulo. Eu sempre fiquei muito preocupado com Berserker quando eu não estava por perto – comentou o Stilinski abaixando o olhar para a mesa.   
  
\- às vezes é muito bom aceitar ajuda, Stiles – argumentou o moreno e o outro ergueu o olhar em sua direção.   
  
\- você vai se sentir melhor? – inquiriu observando o outro sorrir de canto e menear uma vez com a cabeça.   
  
\- então, por mim, tudo bem – disse o castanho e o humano sorriu, negando com a cabeça.   
  
\- aqui está – anunciou a mulher trazendo o cheeseburguer pedido por Derek, bem como cinco refrigerantes.   
  
\- o outro pedido já está chegando. Se ele comer tudo em trinta minutos, fica por conta da casa. Se passar desse tempo, fica cinquenta dólares só o hambúrguer dele - informou a garçonete e Stiles franziu o cenho.   
  
\- por que alguém levaria trinta minutos só para comer isso? – inquiriu apontando para o pedido de Derek.   
  
A mulher franziu o cenho, antes de sustentar uma expressão de tédio. A morena desviou o olhar de Stiles para Derek, o encarando com julgamento. O Hale ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso. A mulher negou com a cabeça, suspirando, e dando as costas para o homem.   
  
\- homens – resmungou em um suspiro.   
  
\- o que você...   
  
\- chegando! – anunciou um homem com uma bandeja com um enorme hambúrguer.   
  
Derek não pode impedir que o rosto expressasse a sua surpresa ao ver aquele enorme pão monstruosamente recheado com carne de vários tipos, queijo e alguns vegetais.   
  
\- é ainda maior quando se vê ao vivo – comentou Derek vendo o homem de avental colocar o pedido monstruoso sobre a mesa, diante de Stiles.   
  
\- bom. Não seria um desafio se não fosse desafiador. Estou certo? Aqui. Você têm trinta minutos para terminar – argumentou o cozinheiro entregando talheres para o Stilinski, que franziu o cenho na direção do Hale, que sorriu em sua direção.   
  
O cozinheiro se afastou, retornando ao trabalho.   
  
\- caramba. Eu sinto as minhas veias entupindo só de olhar para tanta gordura de bacon – comentou o moreno de olhos verdes, rindo da própria piada.   
  
\- Derek, o que é isso? – indagou o demônio, confuso.   
  
\- é o seu aniversário. E eu sei que você não come direito porque cisma de não querer dar prejuízo. Mas isso me preocupa. Stiles, eu quero que você coma direito. Você precisa estar forte e saudável para as lutas – comentou Derek vendo o castanho olhar ao redor, preocupado.   
  
\- eu agradeço, mas eu não consigo comer essa coisa em trinta minutos sendo humano – argumentou o demônio, em um sussurro.   
  
\- eu não disse para você comer como um humano – ditou o humano lançando uma piscadela na direção do parceiro.   
  
\- você está maluco?! Estamos em público. E se alguém perceber que eu não sou humano? E se...   
  
\- se você não comer em trinta minutos, vai acabar me dando prejuízo. É isso o que você quer? – perguntou Derek, cínico, vendo o castanho travar assim que processou as suas palavras.   
  
Stiles não tinha escolha. Não queria prejudicaria o seu humano de forma alguma.   
  
\- eu odeio você, sabia? – ralhou Stiles, irritado, deixando os seus dentes crescerem até se tornarem presas.   
  
\- feliz aniversário, idiota – disse Derek, sorrindo ladino.   
  
Stiles corou com as palavras do Hale. O demônio sentia o coração acelerar com o olhar do humano sobre si, enquanto o outro sustentava aquele sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Derek não ficou nada surpreso quando Stiles devorou todo o enorme hambúrguer, que com toda a certeza lhe mataria ao lançar o seu colesterol nas alturas, em apenas quinze minutos. Teria sido mais rápido, se o humano, ao perceber que o Stilinski estava indo rápido demais, pediu para o mesmo diminui a velocidade, para conseguirem manter o disfarce.   
  
A garçonete, Phoebe, ficou pasma quando percebeu que, de fato, o rapaz magricela e de cabelos castanhos estava conseguindo comer todo o hamburger e que fato o faria em menos de trinta minutos. Derek ainda ofereceu mais alguns hambúrgueres normais para Stiles, que os aceitou sem argumentos. Os dois passaram horas apenas ali, naquela mesa, comendo e conversando. Quando finalmente deixaram o estabelecimento, já era tarde da noite. Eles apenas notaram o horário quando a garçonete alertou que estariam fechando a lanchonete.   
  
O Hale ajustou o casaco em seu corpo, aproveitando para esconder o rubor em seu rosto. A noite estava fria. Havia até uma neblina um pouco densa dominando as ruas da cidade, as deixando pouco visíveis. Derek estava, há horas, tomando coragem para falar com Stiles sobre o que havia pensado naquela tarde, depois da conversa com Aiden e Danny. Mas ele não conseguia reunir a coragem necessária para se quer começar a conversa. O moreno de olhos verdes encarou as costas do demônio de cabelos castanhos e camisa repleta de plumas. O humano jamais imaginaria que o demônio estava na mesma situação. O Stilinski brincava com uma das penas de sua camisa com os dedos, tentando acalmar o peito, que batia acelerado como se tivesse dado a volta no país dezenas de vezes.   
  
\- vamos? – Derek indagou ao se colocar ao lado do demônio, que meneou positivamente.   
  
Ambos começaram a caminhar.   
  
Foram quarteirões em silêncio, antes de os dois puxarem o ar para os pulmões, tentando tomar uma pequena chama de coragem para iniciar a conversa. Depois que a conversa fosse iniciada, eles apenas chutariam o balde e diriam tudo o que queriam dizer.   
  
\- Eu -. – Derek –   
  
Os dois falaram, se virando um para o outro, enquanto caminhavam. Ambos pararam e sorriram. Haviam sido cortados, e, consequentemente, a chama que criaram fora apagada.   
  
\- você primeiro – disseram em uníssono.   
  
Os dois riram.   
  
\- pode falar – disseram mais uma vez em conjunto.   
  
Riram mais uma vez, se sentindo menos nervosos.   
  
Derek se calou para que o demônio falasse.   
  
\- você pode falar primeiro – ditou o Stilinski vendo o humano negar com a cabeça.   
  
\- não. Deixa eu falar primeiro – o castanho cortou o Hale assim que o mesmo abriu a boca.   
  
\- Derek, eu... Eu cansei – falou o demônio fazendo o peito de Derek se apertar e acelerar.   
  
\- d-do quê? D-do que você está cansado? – indagou o homem de cabelos escuros vendo o ser interdimensional lhe encarar com seriedade.   
  
\- de me segurar, Derek. Eu não quero mais me segurar com você – respondeu Stiles e o humano o encarou, confuso.   
  
\- eu não estou...   
  
O Hale fora cortado quando o demônio avançou em si, lhe tomando os lábios em um selinho suave. O moreno de olhos verdes sentiu o corpo travar e o peito explodir com o toque quente em seus lábios. O rosto de Derek enrubesceu. Quando o demônio se afastou do humano, o mesmo pôde ver o rosto igualmente rubro do ser interdimensional.   
  
\- eu pensei que não quisesse ultrapassar a linha da parceria – comentou Derek, feliz e confuso.   
  
\- e eu não queria. Eu sei o que eu disse antes, mas... a minha existência aqui no mundo humano é passageira, Derek. E mesmo que eu me quebre quando partir, eu quero, pelo menos, dizer que eu pude aproveitar esse tempo com você – disse o demônio antes de sorrir, negando com a cabeça.   
  
\- você deve me achar um idiota, agora. Digo, primeiro eu afasto a gente e agora quero me aproximar de novo – soltou Stiles enquanto dava as costas para o humano.   
  
O demônio fora surpreendido ao sentir ima mão se encaixar na sua, entrelaçando os dedos nos seus, antes de sentir o humano lhe envolver nos braços, colando o peito em suas costas e encaixando o queixo em seu ombro.   
  
\- vai se foder, Stiles. Você não sabe o quanto eu estava querendo ouvir isso – ditou o humano antes de esconder o rosto no pescoço alheio.   
  
\- eu passei a noite toda tentando criar coragem para falar com você. Para dizer que eu quero muito você comigo. Não como apenas o meu demônio nesse torneio maluco. Eu quero você comigo enquanto você puder ficar aqui, Stiles. A verdade é que, eu preciso de você. Não quero imaginar como vai ser quando eu lhe perder. Eu só quero... Você – Derek falou contra o pescoço do castanho.   
  
Ele estava vermelho. Muito vermelho. Por mais que estivesse feliz em ouvir aquilo de Stiles, em saber que o demônio também lhe queria, Derek ainda ficava envergonhado por estar finalmente admitindo tudo o que sentia para o homem a sua frente. Stiles, com a sua outra mão, passou a acariciar os braços grossos do humano.   
  
\- Derek? – Stiles chamou pelo humano, que, relutante, o soltou para que pudessem se olhar diretamente.   
  
\- Stiles – respondeu o moreno, baixinho.   
  
Stiles se virou, mas não se afastou. O moreno e o castanho analisavam as expressões um do outro, procurando gravar cada detalhe de seus rostos naquele momento. Por várias vezes, suas íris se focavam nos lábios alheios, se sentindo tentados a os sentir novamente.   
  
\- eu... Posso lhe beijar de novo? – questionou o Stilinski e o Hale suspirou em ansiedade.   
  
\- por favor – o moreno sussurrou contra os lábios do castanho, antes de unir os mesmos.   
  
Os lábios se moviam calmamente, sugando uns aos outros com delicadeza. O demônio pediu passagem com a língua, a qual fora prontamente cedida pelo humano, que lhe apertou a cintura com as mãos, lhe trazendo mais para perto. O demônio empurrou o moreno contra a parede, o prensando na mesma com o seu corpo. O castanho apoiou as mãos na parede, enquanto o humano lhe puxava para mais perto. O beijo, antes calmo, passou a se tornar mais necessitado, voraz. O moreno de olhos verdes empurrou o demônio com as mãos, o afastando um pouco de si.   
  
\- é melhor nos contermos. Ainda estamos na rua – comentou o humano vendo o demônio sorrir, meneando positivamente.   
  
\- é. Você tem razão. – o Stilinski sorriu, antes de passar a dar selinhos leves no homem.   
  
\- você... Quer namorar comigo? – inquiriu Derek vendo o castanho lhe fitar surpreso. O demônio sorriu bobo, antes de o seu sorriso morrer, assustando o Hale.   
  
\- Derek, antes de você me pedir em namoro, você precisa saber de algo sobre mim. Se, mesmo depois do que eu lhe contar, você quiser namorar comigo, eu aceito – disse o demônio de cabelos castanhos.   
  
\- Stiles, você está me assustando, cara. Eu quero namorar com você. Nada do que me diga vai mudar isso – ditou o humano sentindo o parceiro se afastar um pouco.   
  
\- não é tão fácil assim. Primeiro me escute – falou o demônio levando uma de suas mãos para a mão do humano.   
  
\- Derek... eu não sou... – Derek não entendeu quando Stiles se calou do nada.   
  
Ele se viu confuso quando o castanho simplesmente parou de falar e arregalou os olhos em sua direção. O humano entendeu menos ainda quando o parceiro agarrou a sua camisa e lhe puxou com força. Derek fora jogado no ar por Stiles, na direção do asfalto. Ainda no ar, o moreno pôde ver claramente quando um projétil prateado atingiu o local em que ele estava com força e velocidade, explodindo a calçada e a parede. Stiles teve tempo apenas de cruzar os braços diante do rosto O Hale, surpreendentemente, conseguiu manter um pouco do equilíbrio no ar e acolher o chão com os seus pés, mesmo tendo dado um mortal involuntário devido ao movimento que o Stilinski realizou ao jogar o parceiro para longe do impacto do ataque.   
  
Stiles fora empurrado para trás, parando a alguns metrôs do seu parceiro. Cambaleando para trás, o Stilinski se aproximou ainda mais de Derek, procurando o defender de qualquer ataque. O humano não demorou em puxar as duas máscaras e o livro negro da mochila. Stiles já estava em posição de defesa quando encontrou a localização do inimigo. Não fora difícil. A dupla estava no centro da rua deserta, pronta para atacar novamente. O livro rosa brilhava com intensidade, indicando que estavam preparando um próximo ataque mágico. Derek já estava pronto para vestir sua máscara quando ele também encontrou a dupla adversária..   
  
\- quando eu soube que tinha um demônio por perto, eu não sabia que você seria o demônio. Tirei a sorte grande – ditou a mulher de longos cabelos negros revelando o braço esquerdo, que liberava vapor dos poros.   
  
\- tem que ter muita coragem para continuar com essa baixaria. Você não me deixou outra escolha - ditou a mulher com o livro rosa, o erguendo para que o brilho do mesmo iluminasse o seu rosto, revelando a sua identidade para os adversários.   
  
Derek e Stiles travaram, surpresos.   
  
\- Jennifer?! – os dois homens questionaram, surpresos.   
  
A demônio de cabelos pretos sorriu e o brilho rosa se intensificou.   
  
\- **_Kokuo_** – a mulher de cabelos castanhos pronunciou e a morena apontou com o punho para a dupla adversária.   
  
Uma armadura de prata cobriu o punho da morena, tomando a forma do mesmo, antes de ser disparada na direção dos dois homens. 


	39. Coitadinho

Derek encarava a ex-esposa, confuso.   
  
\- Jennifer?! – os dois homens questionaram, surpresos.   
  
A demônio de cabelos pretos sorriu e o brilho rosa se intensificou.   
  
\- **_Kokuo_** – a mulher de cabelos castanhos pronunciou e a morena apontou com o punho para a dupla adversária.   
  
Uma armadura de prata cobriu o punho da morena, tomando a forma do mesmo, antes de ser disparada na direção dos dois homens. Stiles saltou, puxando Derek consigo, fazendo o ataque errar o alvo. A parceira de Jennifer sorriu largo com a reação do outro demônio. O Stilinski a encarou com seriedade e fúria. Ela não estava mirando em si. A demônio estava mirando em Derek.   
  
Era óbvio.   
  
Ela se quer tentava disfarçar. Se Stiles não tivesse se movido, a magia não teria se quer lhe acertado de raspão. O punho de prata teria atravessado o peito de Derek e destruído o coração do humano se o Stilinski não tivesse agido. O demônio franziu cenho para Jennifer, furioso.   
  
\- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?! ESSE GOLPE TERIA DESTRUÍDO O PEITO DELE! – gritou o castanho, furioso, apontando para Jennifer, que lhe encarava com frieza.   
  
\- esse não é o ponto – ditou a castanho antes de invocar outra vez a sua primeira magia.   
  
Derek se viu perplexo com a mulher com quem se casara. A magia novamente fora direcionada para si, mas, diferente de antes, o Hale se esquivou sozinho, avançando para o lado. Stiles sorriu com o parceiro. O humano estava evoluindo e muito. Mas o seu sorriso logo morreu quando ele voltou a olhar para a dupla adversária.   
  
\- o que significa isso, Jennifer? Desde quando você é uma guardiã? – questionou Derek encarando a ex-mulher apontar com o livro para o seu livro.   
  
\- essa não é a hora para conversarmos, Derek – ditou a castanha, apontando com o próprio livro para Stiles. O livro de Jennifer brilhou com mais intensidade ainda. Desde que ela os atacou pela primeira vez, o seu livro ainda não havia se apagado.   
  
\- **_Kokuo_** – a mulher voltou a invocar a sua primeira magia.   
  
O projétil de prata voou do punho mulher demônio de longos cabelos pretos e pele bronzeada na direção do demônio de cabelos castanhos. Stiles franziu o cenho, irritado. Ele já havia compreendido tudo. Havia se tocado qual era o problema de Jennifer.   
  
\- VOCÊ É MALUCA! – gritou o rapaz acolhendo o projétil na mão, o parando sem dificuldades.   
  
Jennifer se viu perplexa com o poder físico do outro demônio.   
  
A sua parceira sorriu em animação.   
  
\- quem diabos é você? – murmurou Jennifer, ainda em choque ao ser a magia prateada estática na mão quase intacta de Stiles.   
  
A magia adversária havia apenas gera uma cor avermelhada em sua pele e alguns arranhões em seu punho e pulso, devido ao impacto, nada demais. Stiles moveu o braço para trás, fazendo a humana franzir o cenho em questionamento. Stiles arremessou o projetil de prata na direção de Jennifer. A mulher de cabelos castanhos fitou o parceiro de Derek com indignação, antes de finalmente, desde que começará o ataque, fechar o livro em suas mãos, o fazendo parar de brilhar.   
  
\- ridículo. Achou mesmo que iria usar um ataque nosso para queimar o nosso próprio livro e teria sucesso? – questionou a mulher enquanto o projétil desaparecia no ar, antes de atingir o livro da cor rosa.   
  
Derek franziu o cenho, surpreso.   
  
\- não é a sua primeira vez – comentou o Hale, surpreso, vendo a mulher sorrir vitoriosa em sua direção.   
  
\- surpreso? – indagou a mulher, em desdém, antes de largar o sorriso de lado e tomar uma expressão furiosa.   
  
\- é claro que não é a minha primeira vez usando este livro. Mas vai ser a primeira que irei usar com tanto gosto – ditou a mulher voltando a abrir o objeto rosado, o fazendo brilhar mais uma vez.   
  
\- **_Kokuoga_** – a mulher invocou e a parceira voltou a apontar com o punho para o humano.   
  
Desta vez, ela não segurava o braço atirador com o outro membro. Muito pelo contrário, o braço atirador estava livre o outro estava atrás do corpo da garota demônio. Diferente da magia Kokuo, que só cobria o punho, Kokuoga gerou uma camada de prata que cobriu todo o braço da morena. Da ponta do nó dos dedos até o ombro. A prata tinha uma espessura muito superior a primeira magia, tornando o araque mais grosso. Não sendo o suficiente a quantidade de prata, uma armadura legitima se moldou sobre o braço de prata, e espinhos cobriram todo o braço prateado.   
  
Derek rangeu os dentes, furioso.   
  
Mais uma vez.   
  
Mais uma vez Jennifer se mostrava uma mulher completamente diferente da que ele havia conhecido. O torneio havia começado há quase um ano. Havia quanto tempo que aquelas duas se conheciam? Cinco? Sete? Onze meses? Para completar, Jennifer não estava nem um pouco receosa de lhe direcionar um ataque mágico. Enquanto ele se envolveu em uma batalha contra demônios gêmeos por ela, desesperado para salvar Jennifer, enquanto Derek cogitou entregar o seu livro para salvar a vida daquela mulher, ela lhe atacava diretamente sem nem pensar dias vezes.   
  
A raiva cresceu no leito do moreno de olhos verdes em uma escala surpreendente. Os dedos de Derek se contraíram ao redor da capa do livro negro. Ele apertava o objeto mágico com tanta força que eram possível ouvir o som gerado pelo atrito dos seus dedos no relevo negro da capa. Jennifer e sua parceira se viram surpresas quando o livro adversário brilhou. O brilho surgiu tão forte que quase havia cegado Jennifer, antes de a mulher se acostumar com a luz roxa que brilhava na mão do homem com quem havia se casado.   
  
\- **_RAYHWALLU_** – o moreno invocou antes de abrir a mão, permitindo queno livro que segurava se abrisse e se folheasse sozinho até a página da magia invocada.   
  
Stiles apenas jogou a mão esquerda na direção de Derek, criando um muro de trevas diante do humano. A magia disparada pela morena acertou o muro em cheio, diante da mão de Derek que segurava o livro. O Hale sabia que o alvo principal era o livro. Os raios negros do escudo que se concentravam diante de sua mão eram a prova disso. Mas o homem não se abalou diante da disputa entre magias. Ele sabia que a sua era mais forte.   
  
Stiles era mais forte.   
  
O seu parceiro havia segurado uma das magia da adversária com a mão sem sofrer mais do que alguns arranhões. Era óbvia a superioridade do demônio de cabelos castanhos em relação a sua adversária atual. E a maior prova disso, pata Jennifer, fora quando o braço de prata explodiu diante do escudo, sem se quer criar um arranhão no grande muro de emergia das trevas.   
  
A mulher rangeu os dentes, irritada.   
  
\- há quanto tempo você a tem como parceira, Jennifer? – inquiriu o Hale, furioso, quando o seu escudo se desfez.   
  
\- não está mais interessado em saber quem eu sou? – indagou a morena, já apontando com o punho para o demônio adversário.   
  
\- isso é irrelevante. Você vai voltar ao inferno em pouco tempo – o Stilinski soou autoritário enquanto erguia uma palma paralela ao chão, diante do peito e com o braço dobrado para o lado, estalando quatro dos seus dedos ao apenas contrair os mesmos.   
  
A morena sorriu.   
  
\- eu admito, as duas magias são mais fortes quando estou na forma cotidiana – ditou a demônio enquanto caminhava sensualmente na direção dos adversários.   
  
\- você é forte. Todos sabem disso. O seu humano é determinado. Eu consigo ver isso pela forma densa como as suas magias se formam. Mas... – a mulher simplesmente sumiu. Derek se viu surpreso quando a demônio surgiu diante de si, no local exato em que a magia dela havia explodido.   
  
O Hale cambaleou para trás, surpreso, antes de cair de bunda no chão, olhando surpreso para a morena de olhar predatório.   
  
\- será que o seu humano vai continuar tão determinado ao saber as coisas que você fez? – a pergunta soou perigosa na boca daquela mulher. Derek franziu o cenho, antes de ver a mulher voltar a desaparecer quando, como um raio, Stiles surgiu diante de si.   
  
\- é melhor escolher bem as palavras que saem da sua boca, garota – alertou Stiles antes de apontar com a mão para a demônio, que havia retornado para o lado de Jennifer.   
  
Derek não pensou duas vezes.   
  
Se Jennifer não havia tido consideração por si na hora de lhe atacar, por que ele deveria ter?   
  
\- **_RAYH_** – o moreno gritou a sua primeira magia e logo a esfera das trevas já avançava contra as duas mulheres.   
  
Ambas sorriram.   
  
\- você ainda é um amador, Derek. Isso está claro como água. Você até mesmo grita para invocar as suas magias. Eu apenas leio em voz alta – disse a mulher antes de o livro em sua mão se folhear sozinho.   
  
\- **_kokutate_** \- a morena jogou as mãos para a frente e, das pontas de seus dedos, fios de prata saltaram para a frente, se unindo e emaranhando até formarem um escudo prateado na forma de um octógono.   
  
Stiles franziu o cenho antes de as magias se colidirem e, após disputarem dominância, explodirem.   
  
Ele reconheceu o símbolo desenhado no centro do escudo.   
  
Um escorpião branco.   
  
\- você é do clã Caeros – comentou Stiles franzindo o cenho para a morena de ar autoritário.   
  
\- é. Eu sou. Me chamo Kalli Darwini. Mas sou conhecida como Mastophora – a mulher de cabelo escuros se apresentou enquanto a fumaça da explosão se dissipava.   
  
\- a filha do general Darwini – o castanho proferiu em um tom calmo, vendo a morena de aparência humana adulta sorrir vitoriosa.   
  
\- saber do meu parentesco não vai lhe ajudar em nada nessa luta – disse Kalli cerrando os punhos na direção do adversário.   
  
\- ela quer mesmo manter a ofensiva contra você – comentou o Hale enquanto via a ex-mulher permitir que o livro em sua mão se folheasse sozinho mais uma vez.   
  
\- **_Kokuosen_** – Jennifer invocou uma terceira magia.   
  
Aquilo magoou Derek. Mais uma vez ele havia sido enganado por sua ex-mulher. Mas agora era diferente. Ele era um homem diferente. O homem apenas permitiu que o seu livro brilhasse, enquanto juntava energia o suficiente para invocar a magia.   
  
\- **_Rayhwallu_** – Derek, para a surpresa de Jennifer, não gritou . O homem penas falou a magia.   
  
Como se chamasse por ela com suavidade. Stiles se colocou atrás do seu humano, surpreendendo a dupla adversária. O castanho cruzou os braços diante do corpo, antes de os abrir para os lados. A magia, surpreendendo as duas mulheres, bloqueou toda a rua. Kalli sorriu com a tentativa inútil da dupla adversária de se esconder. As duas mãos da mulher foram cobertas por fios de prata, que se moldaram em punhos minerais. A morena passou a socar o ar diversas vezes, lançando vários punhos prateados no enorme muro de trevas.   
  
As magias de prata se espalharam sobre a extensão arroxeada, criando vários pontos com raios arroxeados do outro lado da magia. Em alguns pontos, haviam mais raios, indicando que havia mas punhos de prata atingindo aquela região do que nas outras. Stiles franziu o cenho com aquela tática usada pela adversária.   
  
Era muito incomum.   
  
O muro arroxeado começou a rachar, começando pelos pontos em que haviam mais ataques concentrados. Logo o som de vidro se quebrando ecoou por todo o local. Fora alto. Muito alto. Mas o som não veio sozinho. Logo estrondos e mais estrondos se reproduziram ao redor de Derek e Stiles. Os punhos de prata destruíam tudo o que se encontrava pela frente.   
  
Para a surpresa de Jennifer, os dois estavam intactos e estáticos. Não haviam se mexido. Se encontravam no mesmo local. Exatamente da mesma formal. Derek estava diante de Stiles, vestindo a sua máscara de lobo preto. Atrás de si, Stiles exibia a sua máscara de raposa, enquanto apoiava uma mão sobre o ombro do humano. Kali, furiosa, voltou a atacar, desta vez mirando na dupla adversária. As mulheres se viram perplexas quando todos os ataques mudavam de trajetória, seguindo diretamente para o chão, onde já havia alguns punhos de prata empilhados.   
  
O livro de Derek brilhava, indicando uma magia ativa.   
  
Kalli e Jennifer franziram o cenho, confusas. Stiles girou a palma da mão, a colocando para cima, e todos os projéteis caídos simplesmente se ergueram, quase de imediato. Elas estavam perdidas. Como um demônio com poderes ligados a trevas conseguia manipular a prata? O Stilisnki fechou a mão em um punho e os punhos de prata pararam de subir, passando a planarem no ar, quase estáticos. Quando o demônio mascarado apontou com a palma da mão para a frente, Kalli sentiu todo o seu corpo sem empurrado para trás. Como se o chão tivesse deixado de ser o solo em seus pés.   
  
Mas ela não fora jogada para trás, para o completo espanto de Derek e Stiles. A mulher era arrastada para trás lentamente, enquanto ela forçava o corpo para a frente, tentando se manter no mesmo local. Os punhos de prata que foram erguidos no ar avançaram com velocidade, surpreendendo as duas mulheres. Kalli saltou para trás, se permitindo ser empurrada pela magia adversária, em uma tentativa de se afastar dos próprios projéteis. No entanto, a sua tentativa falhou miseravelmente. Os projéteis estavam em uma velocidade maior, por terem cedido ao impulso gravitacional desde o início. A velocidade que a demônio tinha, agora, era a mesma que os projéteis tinham no começo do impulso.   
  
A morena estava quase sendo atingida pelo primeiro punho de prata, quando ela desapareceu da vista de todos. Stiles franziu o cenho mais uma vez. Ele se lembrava bem das magias do pais de Kalli. Nenhuma delas envolvia teletransporte ou uma locomoção mais rápida do que o comum. Seria aquela uma habilidade herdada da mãe, ou uma criada pela adolescente? Stiles não sabia dizer. Os pelos da nuca de Stiles se eriçaram e o homem apontou com a não para i seu lado direito. Instantaneamente, Kalli fora jogada no chão por uma força invisível.   
  
\- mas que merda de poder é esse? – reclamou a morena se esforçando para se colocar de joelhos.   
  
\- você se acha muito forte, não? Deveria saber o que está acontecendo agora - comentou Stiles, irritado.   
  
\- por que estão de máscaras? Nós sabemos quem são vocês – inquiriu Jennifer, tentando criar uma distração.   
  
\- os nossos motivos não lhe dizem respeito. Nada em nossas vidas lhe diz respeito – ditou Derek apontando com a mão para Jennifer.   
  
Stiles franziu o cenho para o parceiro, surpreso. Derek estava mesmo ordenando que ele focasse o ataque em Jennifer? O humano realmente havia mudado com tudo o que havia ocorrido nos últimos dias. Stiles respirou fundo antes de apontar com a mão para Jennifer. Ele confiava em Derek. Se o homem estava atacando diretamente, é porque ele sabia que a mulher não morreria. A castanha é tão importante para Kalli, quanto Derek era para Stiles. Com toda a certeza, a mulher iria ser protegida por sua demônio.   
  
\- **_Rayh_** – Derek voltou a invocar a sua magia e logo a esfera surgiu diante da mão de Stiles.   
  
Kalli sorriu. Quando a magia estava prestes a ser disparada, Stiles sentiu um forte puxão em sua mão, a forçando a mudar de posição e, consequentemente, mudando a trajetória da magia. O disparo fora efetuado e logo a esfera de energia das trevas voou raso, marcando o asfalto por onde passava. A magia colidiu com um carro estacionado, o amassando e ativando o alarme do veículo, que apitava estridentemente antes de parar quando o magia o danificou ao ponto de não poder mais alarmar.   
  
\- Foxy? – indagou Derek, confuso.   
  
\- e-eu não sei o que aconteceu. O meu braço simplesmente se moveu sozinho – explicou o demônio mascarado, olhando para o próprio braço, surpreso.   
  
\- bom. É melhor manter o braço firme dessa vez – ditou Derek voltando a fazer o seu livro brilhar.   
  
\- não tão rápido, humano – a morena pronunciou já avançando contra a dupla adversária.   
  
\- eu não anunciaria um ataque, se fosse você – afirmou Stiles avançando contra a adversária.   
  
Um soco potente de Stiles no peito da garota a fez perder o ar, brevemente. Ela não se intimidou. Ignorando o fôlego perdido, Kalli desferiu um golpe do punho fechado no castanho. Stiles golpeou o punho da mulher com o seu, bloqueando o ataque. Kalli fora pega desprevenida por uma cabeçada do castanho, antes de o mesmo executar uma sequência de dez socos potentes em seu torso. A cada golpe, a garota garota era empurrada para trás, enquanto o homem avançava para seguir executando os golpes. O décimo soco fora realizado com demasiada força no abdômen da morena, que se curvou para a frente em resposta a dor que lhe dominara a região acertada.   
  
Stiles ergueu a perna, mirando com o calcanhar na nuca alheia. Um golpe difícil de ser realizado. No entanto, ele já era bastante habituado com a execução do mesmo.   
  
\- **_kokuoku_** – Jennifer pronunciou de imediato e logo fios de prata começaram a cobrir todo o corpo de Kalli, a revestindo com uma armadura de prata completamente.   
  
Jennifer sorriu vitoriosa. O golpe já havia sido executado. O calcanhar de Stiles já estava a centímetros do corpo de Kalli. O impacto seria doloroso.   
  
Stiles sorriu por trás da mascara de raposa.   
  
O golpe do seu calcanhar na nuca prateada fora algo que deixou os dois seres humanos perplexos. Kalli fora jogada de cara no chão com tanta força que o asfalto se rachou, criando um pequeno buraco com o diâmetro quase idêntico ao da cabeça da demônio de cabelos escuros. Stiles surpreendeu Derek ao pisotear a cabeça da adversária cinco vezes, antes de se abaixar para agarrar a garota pela cabeça, a erguendo do chão.   
  
\- isso é o que você ganha por interromper o meu momento com ele – ditou o homem mascarado, olhando bem nos olhos da demônio, antes de a jogar levemente para cima, se preparando para lhe chutar o torso.   
  
Mãos prateadas se fecharam em sua perna e os pés de Kalli perfuraram o chão ao deslizar pelo mesmo, forçando a sua fixação no local. A garota olhou com fúria para o adversário, o vendo lhe fitar com seriedade, quase tédio. O olhar de Stiles a irritou. A morena coberta de prata ergueu o braço, se preparando para quebrar a perna que segurava com um golpe certeiro do cotovelo no meio do membro.   
  
O livro negro brilhou em roxo.   
  
\- **_Rayh_** – Derek voltou a invocar a sua primeira magia.   
  
Stiles direcionou sua mão ao abdômen de Kalli, parando a centímetros do mesmo. A morena sentiu todo o calor de seu corpo sumir, assim como sentimentos ruins crescerem em seu peito, antes de a esfera se formar já em contato com o seu corpo de prata. Fora tudo tão rápido. Quando entendeu que estava recebendo um ataque direto, ela já havia sido erguida alguns bons metros no ar. Com o simples tencionar de um dedo, a demônio sumiu e a magia de tom roxo escuro simplesmente seguiu subindo como um foguete.   
  
Stiles voltou a franzir o cenho, desconfiado.   
  
Aquilo estava tudo muito estranho. Havia clãs que não possuíam nenhum dom especial, havia clãs com dons especiais comuns, e haviam clãs com dons extremamente raros e cobiçados, como o seu clã. Ele se lembrava bem do dom do clã Caeros. Fios de prata. Os mais experientes conseguiam criar fios tão finos e resistentes capazes de parar uma magia com um único fio. Habilidades perfeitas para captura de fugitivos e prisão de criminosos. O general Darwini, um dos seus superiores na guarda real, era muito habilidoso em criar armadilhas com os seus fios. Kalli deveria ter algum segredo nos seus.   
  
Stiles sentia que era algo óbvio. Sentia que conhecia aquela técnica. No entanto, a sua mente não conseguia identificar a magia por trás daquelas evasões incrivelmente rápidas e suspeitas. Um frio subiu pela espinha do Stilinski e logo o castanho se virou para trás, sendo surpreendido por um soco certeiro em seu rosto. Kalli não deixou a chance escapar. Quando o demônio mascarado teve o rosto jogado para o lado, a morena desferiu um soco potente de seu punho na nuca do adversário, o fazendo jogar a cabeça para baixo, antes desferir um golpe do outro punho em um gancho intenso.   
  
Derek assistiu, surpreso, Stiles ser jogado para trás, rumo ao chão, de costas pela sequência de socos da parceira de sua ex-mulher. Todos os demônios que conhecia diziam que Stiles era forte. Ver o parceiro sofrer tantos golpes fortes em sequência era um tanto assustador. Para o pânico do Hale, a Darwini se virou em sua direção, logo após socar Stiles. A morena coberta de praga estendeu a mão em sua direção, mas fora impedida de avançar quando um pé lhe acertou o rosto, lhe jogando de costas no chão.   
  
Stiles, no ar, havia chutado o rosto de Kalli, impedindo um ataque direto ao seu humano. Diferente da garota, o castanho apoiou a mão no chão, impedindo a sua queda. Agora, Derek entendia o motivo dos treinos estranhos de Stiles quanto a gravidade. O rapaz tinha uma flexibilidade e domínio do próprio corpo que dava inveja. Derek viu o castanho girar o corpo sobre a palma da mão, antes de descer o mesmo com velocidade contra o chão. Com o pé apontado para o rosto de sua adversária, Stiles desceu a perna com força, em um golpe direto.   
  
Kalli bloqueou o golpe ao cruzar os dois braços diante do ataque. Ao ser parado pela defesa da morena, Stiles girou o corpo, se afastando antes que qualquer parte do seu corpo fosse agarrada pelas mãos firmes cobertas de prata. A Darwini se etgueu em um salto, assim como o Stilinski.   
  
\- eu vou quebrar a sua cara – ditou a morena socando os punhos, os unindo brevemente, enquanto caminhava na direção do adversário.   
  
\- quem sabe se eu arrancar todos os seus dentes, você para de falar absurdos – disse o castanho avançando a passos calmos.   
  
Quando se encontravam a uma distância curta, o castanho girou, saltando e desferindo um golpe do calcanhar no rosto alheio. Kalli girou o torso, se abaixando para poder desviar. Stiles, após o golpe, jogou o outro pé para baixo, ainda estando no ar. O golpe fora certeiro na nuca de Kalli, voltando a jogar a morena de rosto contra o chão. O homem usou a cabeça da mulher de apoio para erguer as pernas, ficando de ponta a cabeça. Com extrema facilidade, o castanho saltou, girando no ar e se colocando de pé, ao lado de Derek.   
  
\- se você fosse continuar nesse torneio, eu lhe daria uma boa dica: nunca deixe sua humana sozinha – ditou o demônio mascarado, erguendo a mão esquerda para Jennifer.   
  
Derek não fraquejou. Ele se lembrava sempre das palavras de Meredith e não mais pensava apenas no que poderia lhe acontecer de ruim naquelas lutas. Ele era um lutador de luta livre. Enfrentava consequências várias vezes, sem nunca pensar nelas. Por que iria ser diferente ali? Perder uma perna para um punho de prata não era muito diferentes de ter a perna invalidada por uma lesão grave de uma luta.   
  
\- _**Rayh**_ – o moreno voltou a invocar com tranquilidade.   
  
Sentia suas magias mais fracas, devido ao moro suave como as invocava, mas sentia que economizava mais a sua energia necessária para invocar elas, assim como poupava a sua garganta. A magia se projetou e logo fora disparada na direção da castanha. Quando a magia já havia sido disparada, Stiles sentiu o seu outro braço ser puxada na direção do membro atacante, o acertando e o desviando. Mas fora tarde. A magia já havia sido disparada, logo a sua trajetória se manteve constante. O braço atirador fora movido contra a vontade de Stiles, logo a magia seguiria a trajetória inicial.   
  
Kalli se desesperou.   
  
Stiles sorriu ao ver a mulher desaparecer diante dos seus olhos e aparecer diante de Jennifer. Elas voltaram a invocar o escudo feito de fios de prata, e o símbolo do clã Caeros gerou um estalo na mente de Stiles. Os fatos se alinharam, como pedaços repartidos de um fio que se uniam em um novo. As imagens iam se repetindo em sua mente com velocidade. O escorpião branco; os fios prateados que geravam as magias da morena; assim como os vários ataques dirigidos de uma única vez em sua direção: e mesmo com um muro enorme diante de si, a adversária ainda acertou o ponto em que ele se encontrava; os puxões que ele sentia em seu braço; bem como a velocidade extrema em que a morena conseguia escapar de situações perigosas.   
  
Tudo havia ganhado sentido.   
  
O clã Darwini era realmente perigoso.   
  
\- então é isso o que está acontecendo – comentou o castanho, em um murmúrio, vendo a explosão da sua magia após a mesma perder o confronto contra o escudo de prata.   
  
O Stilinski fora surpreendido quando Kalli surgiu diante de si. A morena se quer esperou que o seu escudo baixasse para poder avançar contra o adversário. A garota socou o castanho, mas o homem bloqueou o golpe, agarrando o punho da adversária. O demônio mascarado girou e lançou a morena para longe, mais especificamente em um prédio comercial de poucos andares que se encontrava próximo a Jennifer. Kalli mal se chocou contra a parede e já recebera uma joelhada no abdômen que a afundou nos tijolos da parede, criando uma cratera na estruturando edifício. A morena se recuperou do golpe, preparando um punho para golpear o castanho.   
  
\- **_Kokuo_** – Jennifer invocou e o soco que sua parceira acertou no rosto do demônio mascarado se tornou um ataque duplo.   
  
Quando a magia fora disparada, Stiles fora arremessado para trás, com o rosto, agora exposto pelo dando sofrido pela máscara, contendo um enorme ferimento na bochecha.   
  
\- RAYH – Stiles gritou e Derek não precisou pensar.   
  
\- **_RAYH_** – o Hale gritou a magia, confuso em como aquele ataque funcionaria.   
  
Stiles estava girando no ar, com o rosto para o lado. Não havia como ele disparar a magia pela boca, como fizera com Vernon, e também não havia como ser um ataque firme em sua mira com as mãos. Para a surpresa de Derek, Jennifer e Kalli a magia das trevas surgiu da planta do pé do castanho, colocando a demônio adversária no centro da mira do ataque. Quando a magia de duas camadas foi disparada, Kalli fora atingida diretamente no peito, a empurrando ainda mais contra o edifício, destruindo a parede e invadindo o mesmo.   
  
Stiles girou no ar, conseguindo cair em pé sobre o chão, sem qualquer tipo de dificuldade. Kalli se recuperou quando já estava quase se chocando contra a segunda parede. Rosnando de ódio, a garota socou o chão com força, quebrando o mesmo, antes de sua armadura se desfazer. Os fios de prata caiam como meros fios grisalhos de cabelo que estavam fragilizados pelo tempo.   
  
O livro rosado se apagou e Jennifer suspirou. Derek franziu o cenho. O livro possuía um brilho intenso e diferenciado desde que Kalli fora coberta por fios de prata em uma armadura resistente. Jennifer se mostrou mais desleixada com o livro a medida em que o brilho do livro rosado se mantinha diferente, assim com o passar do tempo em que a armadura se fazia presente.   
  
\- **_KOKUOKU_** – Jennifer gritou e logo Kalli atravessou a parede do andar térreo do edifício, a destruindo com o seu corpo coberto por uma armadura de prata.   
  
\- essa garota não desiste – reclamou o castanho mascarado enquanto cerrava os punhos.   
  
\- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – gritou Kalli enquanto avançava com fúria.   
  
\- você não vai ser a primeira a tentar – rebateu Stiles antes de os dois colidirem. Eles passaram a medir a força um do outro, enquanto se encaravam com intensidade. A morena sorriu ao perceber que se encontrava em pé de igualdade no quesito força física.   
  
\- mas eu vou ser a primeira a conseguir – a morena soou audaciosa enquanto forçava os punhos contra o solo, tentando subjugar o adversário.   
  
\- não seja insolente – ditou o castanho mascarado antes de puxar a mulher para si, a chutando no abdômen.   
  
Stiles soltou as mãos da adversária, antes de unir as mesmas e golpear as costas de Kalli, voltando a jogar a garota no chão. O castanho ergueu a mão para o alto e chamou pelo seu humano. Derek não tardou em invocar dois Rayh's seguidos. Stiles sorriu ao jogar as duas mãos para cima, projetando as duas magias, antes de cerrar os punhos, impedindo que fossem disparadas. Ele aproximou os dois punhos, unificando as magias, criando uma esfera maior e mais densa. Quando Kalli se colocou de quatro, começando a se erguer, o castanho desceu a mão que controlava a magia, com força, saltando no processo. O impacto da magia contra si fora tão forte que a garota fora jogada novamente no chão, ficando esmagada entre o solo e a energia das trevas.   
  
Jennifer se viu surpresa ao ver a parceira afundar em uma cratera. Kalli gritava de dor a medida em que o adversário forçava ainda mais a esfera das trevas contra si. A mulher estava tão espremida entre o chão e o araque alheio, que se quer conseguia movimentar os dedos. O desespero da garota surgiu. Estava completamente impossibilitada de se mover. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era gritar. Quando o som de cristais se quebrando começou a ser liberado por seu corpo, a morena se desesperou.   
  
A sua armadura estava rachando apenas com a magia mais fraca do seu adversário. Ele estava em um nível superior ao seu. Não que ela já não soubesse disso. Mas Kalli não esperava que as habilidades do seu clã seriam tão fracas contra aquele homem. A demônio, desesperada, tentou mover suas mãos, mas as mesmas se encontravam esmagadas pela magia das trevas. O seu corpo estava quase sendo engolido pela esfera. A maldita magia parecia exercer um efeito gravitacional em seu corpo, a esmagando enquanto tentava a absorver, lhe gerando dor e sentimentos ruins.   
  
O medo a dominou em instantes.   
  
\- JENNIFER! – a morena gritou com tudo o que tinha, sabendo que sua voz sairia abafada.   
  
A castanha se viu surpresa quando o livro se apagou, indicando que a magia de intensificação física havia sido quebrada.   
  
\- com apenas duas magias fracas – murmurou a Blake, impressionada.   
  
\- **_FANON RIOU KOKUO_** – a castanha invocou a sua magia gritando a plenos pulmões.   
  
Stiles teve ao olhos arregalados ao ouvir a magia ser invocada. No mesmo instante, o castanho que atendia pelo nome de Foxy quando mascarado, passou a saltar em mortais para trás, ainda com a mente concentrada em prender Kalli contra o chão, para que sua magia continuasse pressionando a adversária contra o chão.   
  
\- uma de classe Fanon?! – o castanho mascarado soou surpreso enquanto se colocava diante de Derek, abaixado.   
  
O Rayh concentrado não durou segundos após as palavras pronunciada por Jennifer. Oito enormes braços de prata brotaram da cratera, pulverizando a magia das trevas, os braços prateados balançaram no ar, simultaneamente, antes de cada um deles se dirigir para o chão, de modo aleatório, cercando o local de onde surgiam. Não demorou muito para que Kalli surgisse do chão, sendo erguidas pelos braços, que surgiam das laterais de seu torso. Dois dos braços prateados eram projeções dos braços originais da morena, enquanto os outros seis tinham origem nas laterais do corpo da demônio.   
  
A Darwini era erguida no ar, como uma árvore de raízes expostas. A sua aparência estava deplorável quando comparada ao estado em que se apresentou como a parceira de Jennifer Blake. Os seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e um lado deles estava bem mais curto do que o outro, resultado do esmagamento realizado pelo Rayh duplo; as suas roupas estavam sujas e repletas de rasgos. A sua pele apresentava arranhões e cortes, mas i que mais chamava a atenção para ela era a sujeira. Kalli era um ser interdimensional, assim como Stiles. Os seus cortes e arranhões iam se regenerando com o tempo, mas a marca de sangue misturado com terra permanecia.   
  
Derek e Stiles franziram o cenho. O moreno pela aparência que a morena tinha, no momento, com aqueles oito braços a sustentando no ar. Além de a cena parecer com uma versão maluca do Doutor Octopus do universo da Marvel, a mulher realmente se parecia com uma daquelas aranhas caseiras, que se encontra em ambientes pouco limpos. Corpo minúsculo para membros tão grandes.   
  
Já Stiles reconhecia a atual forma da morena. Ele já havia visto aquela magia antes, e não sendo executada pelo General Darwini, pai de Kalli. Ele reconhecia a adversária. Já havia visto ela lutar, uma vez, usando essa mesma magia. Na sua mente, a imagem de um moreno de queixo torto controlando chicotes de água, diante de uma morena de cabelos longos e oito membros enormes era reproduzida.   
  
\- você... eu já vi você. No torneio escolar. Você usou essa magia – ditou Stiles antes de ver Kalli colocar os pés no chão, elegantemente e erguer todos os oito braços.   
  
\- isso deve pesar – murmurou Derek, pensativo.   
  
\- você vai sentir o peso deles quando lhes atingirem – disse a morena começando a girar sobre os dois pés.   
  
Os longos braços prateados começaram a seguir o movimento da garota. Não demorou para que Kalli, com esse movimento, criasse uma enorme cerra de prata usando o próprio corpo. Derek, surpreso, tentou correr. A morena se aproximava com velocidade. Ele não teria chance se estivesse sozinho. O moreno gritou, surpreso, quando Stiles simplesmente lhe agarrou por uma mão e lhe puxou. Mas Derek não fora para um lado ou outro. O Hale fora puxado para cima.   
  
O moreno de olhos verdes e máscara de lobo negro sentiu o corpo subir com velocidade, enquanto era puxado pela mão do parceiro, que agarrava a sua com firmeza. Ele esperou pela decida violenta, uma vez que Stiles havia saltado consigo. No entanto, o Hale se viu surpreso ao olhar para baixo e perceber que o chão não se aproximava. Ao olhar para o parceiro, ele viu o castanho olhar para si com cautela, antes de olhar para Kalli com concentração.   
  
\- você... Você está usando a gravidade sem o livro?! – indagou o humano, surpreso.   
  
Stiles sorriu tímido por trás da máscara e o humano pôde perceber devido ao buraco criado pela magia de Kalli não rosto de raposa. O castanho lhe fitou com carinho e receio.   
  
\- eu estava querendo lhe contar quando fomos atacados por elas. Eu escondi umas coisas de você, Derek. Uma delas é que eu, assim como alguns outros demônios, consigo voar mesmo sem ter asas – o castanho soou amedrontado, para a surpresa do humano. Mas ele não se focou muito no tom de voz alheio.   
  
\- VOCÊ SABE VOAR?! – o Hale gritou, perplexo.   
  
Jennifer franziu o cenho.   
  
\- interessante – murmurou a mulher, com um sorriso ladino nos lábios.   
  
\- Kalli! Traga eles para o chão – ordenou Jennifer e a morena sorriu   
  
\- é para já! – exclamou a Darwini e Stiles se viu surpreso quando, em um milésimo de segundo, uma mão prateada lhe agarrou a outra mão.   
  
O castanho não teve muito tempo de reação. Aquilo não deveria acontecer. Ele estava em uma altura adequada para não ser alcançado pelos braços de Kalli. Mas a morena conseguiu lhe alcançar em um curto espaço de tempo, e ele se quer a viu se aproximar. Com a mão que segurava Derek, o demônio jogou o parceiro para cima, antes de sentir o seu corpo ser puxado para baixo. O demônio mascarado acertou o chão com tamanha força que o asfalto rachou. Derek continuou a subir, antes de finalmente descer. Desesperado, olhou para o parceiro, esperando que o mesmo viesse ao seu encontro e lhe salvasse da queda. Mas ele engoliu em seco ao ver o parceiro sendo preso pelos braços prateados, o imobilizando no chão.   
  
\- NÃO! – Jennifer gritou, desesperada, ao ver o homem seguir na direção do solo com velocidade.   
  
Diante o desespero da parceira. Kalli jogou dois de seus braços na direção do homem, tentando salvar o motivo de sua parceira desejar aquela batalha. Se o homem morresse ali, Jennifer com toda a certeza do mundo surtaria. Ela poderia ser capaz de queimar o seu livro por aquele homem. Kalli sabia muito bem o quão intensa era a obsessão de Jennifer por aquele humano. Quando estavam juntas, tudo o que ouvia da boca de Jennifer era o nome daquele infeliz.   
  
Kalli o odiava. Er apor causa de Derek que Jennifer não havia saído consigo em uma viagem pelo mundo na busca por outros demônios. Ela vivia presa naquela cidade junto com a humana por causa do maldito Hale. No entanto. O que fazia Jennifer invocar as duas magias era o desejo da castanho de melhorar de vida e tirar o homem daquela vida de luta livre.   
  
Derek piscou os olhos, surpreso, ao ver Stiles lhe encarando com um olhar determinado. As palavras dos gêmeos ecoaram em sua mente, repetindo uma conversa que tiveram sobre o seu parceiro após a luta contra Erica. Stiles era um tipo de demônio chamado de Múltiplo. Ele poderia invocar magias com várias partes do corpo, enquanto que a maioria dos demônios tinha limitações nesse assunto.   
  
\- **_GURAVIRAYH_** – o humano gritou a plenos pulmões, fazendo o seu livro brilhar.   
  
Stiles manteve os olhos focados em Derek e os punhos cerrados. Jennifer e Kalli se viram surpresas quando o homem parou no ar, como se a gravidade ao redor do mesmo tivesse chegado a zero. O homem encarou, surpreso, o parceiro, antes de sentir o seu corpo começar a descer com leveza e suavidade.   
  
\- Derek, eu vou te dar uma chance. Podemos simplesmente esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Você só tem que queimar o seu livro e anular o divórcio – disse Jennifer vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com seriedade.   
  
\- Como se eu fosse simplesmente esquecer tudo o que me fez. Você me traiu, Jennifer. Há quanto tempo está com a Kalli? Você escondeu isso de mim, também? – o moreno de olhos verdes indagou, furioso, enquanto acolhia o solo com os pés.   
  
Jennifer suspirou.   
  
\- eu nunca vou voltar com você, Jennifer. Você teve a sua chance. Agora é a vez dele – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, com fúria.   
  
\- **_GIGANO RAYH_** – o moreno pronunciou a magia com vontade.   
  
Stiles abriu a boca e logo uma magia se formou ali com intensidade. O ar ao seu redor se movia para o centro da esfera, antes de uma magia enorme se formar entre Stiles e os braços de Kalli. A esfera de energia das trevas possuía um pouco mais de quatro metros de diâmetro. No entanto, apesar do poder destruidor da magia da classe Gigano, Stiles sabia que a classe Fanon era superior. Entretanto, a magia de Kalli passou a disputar em pé de igualdade com a esfera arroxeada. Todos os oito braços de Kalli forçavam a magia das trevas contra o próprio dono.   
  
Derek pôde ver, com clareza, quando Stiles surgiu voando, da pequena fenda que se formou entre o Gigano Rayh e o solo. As duas magias explodiram, jogando Kalli para trás. Mas a mulher não caiu. Felxionando os joelhos, a morena deslizou pelo asfalto, abaixada, porém em pé e atenta.   
  
\- AGORA CHEGA! – gritou a Darwini enrijecendo o abdômen ao cerrar os punhos ao lado do mesmo, furiosa.   
  
Rosnando de ódio. Um único chifre surgiu no topo da cabeça da garota demônio, em um salto, como um palhaço escondido em uma caixa de música, porém firme e forte como prata. A morena jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto o resto do seu corpo se modificava. Em sua cintura, dois membros longos e escuros surgiram para o lado. Eles eram relativamente grossos, como as pernas da garota, porem eram perfeitamente cilíndricos e escuros. Na lateral do torso de Kalli, mais dois membros cilíndricos surgiram, estes eram tão grossos quanto os braços da Darwini. Os pelos em suas pernas, braços e novos membros se eriçaram, como se um frio lhe subisse pelo corpo. O corpo tomou um tom mais escuro, beirando o preto, enquanto os seus cabelos e pelos se tornavam castanhos avermelhados. Os dedos de Kalli cresceram e se esticaram; suas unhas se tornaram longas e afiadas; o seu abdômen se esticou, enquanto sua cintura e torso se tornavam mais encorpados, músculos, com um tanquinho de quatro camadas muito bem surgiu, tanto em sua barriga quanto em suas costas.   
  
A mulher se tornou mais alta e seus músculos praticamente dobraram de tamanho, indicando que sua força havia aumentado consideravelmente. Acima das nádegas da Darwini, um membro grosso se projetou com velocidade e força, liberando um líquido branco, quase transparente, assim como alguns poucos fios brancos. O membro era composto por partes consideravelmente grandes, maiores do que os punhos de Derek unidos, e mais volumosos também. Um total de doze partes ovais, pretas como a noite e aparentemente bem resistentes, seguidas de uma parte quase que perfeitamente esférica. Quase, pois havia um grande e curvado ferrão no final, indicando que aquela décima terceira parte se tratava de uma glândula de veneno.   
  
\- mas o que... – Derek fora cortado quando Kalli abaixou a cabeça com os olhos fechados.   
  
Quando o moreno se calou, a, agora, castanha avermelhada abriu os olhos, revelando quatro deles. Um par extra havia surgido na testa de Kalli. A demônio se inclinou para a frente, enquanto os seus novos membros, que eram quase o triplo do tamanho dos originais, lhe erguiam no ar.   
  
\- f-forma de batalha?! – indagou o Hale, surpreso e assustado.   
  
Uma coisa fora enfrentar Vernon em uma disputa amistosa. Outra coisa era enfrentar a sua ex-mulher maluca.   
  
\- está na hora de transformamos isso em uma batalha de verdade – ditou a Darwini sorrindo predatória, antes de desaparecer, assustando Derek.   
  
O homem já estava mais do que ciente da estranha velocidade da adversária. A garota desaparecia e reaparecia em outro lugar com tamanha velocidade que Stiles não conseguia a acompanhar. Kalli surgiu diante do parceiro de Derek, com um sorriso largo, no entanto, o seu sorriso morreu quando ela fora recebida por um soco potente do outro demônio. Perplexa, a garota se afastou, deixando Jennifer e Derek confusos.   
  
\- você achou mesmo que eu não iria entender o que você faz? Achou mesmo que era tão boa assim? – indagou o Stilinski erguendo a mão direita na altura do rosto.   
  
\- c-como? – inquiriu o adversária ainda em choque.   
  
Derek fitou o parceiro, confuso. Já Jennifer o encarava descrente.   
  
\- você não se teletransporta, como aparenta fazer. Você apenas viaja com velocidade por suas teias. Exatamente como uma aranha – falou o príncipe apontando com a mão esquerda para a direita.   
  
\- você usa seus ataques para ligar teias invisíveis que apenas os membros do seu clã podem ver. Essas teias são fios invisíveis e intangíveis, exceto para você. Você pode tocar eles, já que eles ficam ligados as pontas dos seus dedos. Você pôde controlar o ponto marcado com sua teia, dependendo do peso, ou se mover com velocidade até ele. É assim que você tem saído de situações apertadas. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é mexer o dedo ligado ao ponto para o qual você quer ir – o castanho pronunciou com calma, se revelando pouco animado ou surpreso.   
  
Kalli cerrou os punhos, irritada.   
  
\- como? Como você descobriu? – inquiriu a demônio em forma de batalha.   
  
Stiles sorriu.   
  
\- o seu erro em manter o seu segredo fora marcar apenas um dos meus braços – respondeu e a dupla adversária lhe fitou espantada.   
  
\- como é? – indagou Jennifer, perplexa.   
  
\- das duas vezes em que meu corpo se moveu sozinho, apenas o meu braço que agarrou a sua primeira magia se moveu sozinho. Na primeira, tirando Jennifer da mira do meu ataque, fazendo com que você não precisasse correr ao socorro dela. Na segunda vez, o meu braço se moveu para atrapalhar o outro braço, que era o atacante da vez, mas fora tarde demais e você teve que correr até Jennifer, usando teias que deixou ao redor dela – explicou o castanho mascarado, com seriedade.   
  
Derek, instantaneamente, lembrou-se que a primeira magia direcionada exclusivamente em si fora agarrada pela mão direita de Stiles.   
  
\- você também pode enxergar alvos marcados, mesmo que uma magia se coloque entre você e ele. A sua teia invisível é intangível para outros demônios, logo também pode ser para as magias deles. Isso não a deixa tão superpoderosa, já que as suas teias, sozinhas, não causam dano algum – ditou o Stilinski e o Hale se viu surpreso, lembrando-se do momento em que, mesmo com um enorme muro mágico entre eles, Kalli acertou o escudo no ponto exato em que eles se encontravam.   
  
Kalli sorriu largo, sádica.   
  
\- você realmente é bom. Não é para menos que é duplamente famoso no nosso mundo – comentou a demônio transformada observando o outro franzir o cenho, desconfiado.   
  
Kalli desapareceu por completo, antes de aparecer atrás de Derek, com todos os quatro membros afiados apontados para o homem. Stiles se moveu quando a mulher atacou. Um dos quatro membros mirava exclusivamente no livro negro na mão do Hale. O moreno de olhos verdes se moveu, girando o corpo, retirando o livro da linha de ataque. No entanto, o ombro do humano acabou entrando no percurso do ataque.   
  
O sangue do Hale jorrou de seu ombro quando o membro afiado da mulher com aparência aracnídea lhe acertou de raspão. O homem sentiu o mundo girar. O ar se movia com velocidade. Stiles havia passado voando, lhe retirando da linha de ataque da adversária. Enquanto Derek fora ferido apenas no ombro, o castanho teve suas pernas feridas em três pontos distintos.   
  
O demônio mascarado largou o humano no chão, o qual apenas deslizou com os sapatos pelo asfalto por alguns centímetros, antes de apontar com o livro para Kalli.   
  
\- **_Rayh_** – o moreno invocou com fúria.   
  
O seu parceiro girou no ar, de cabeça para baixo. A magia fora disparada com velocidade, alcançando Kalli me milésimos de segundo. A mulher com cauda de escorpião apenas cruzou os quatro membros maiores diante de si. A esfera arroxeada e escura lhe atingiu em cheio, sendo barrada pelos seus membros aracnídeos. Mas os quatro não foram o suficiente. Logo as suas articulações começaram a se flexionar, devido a força da magia das trevas. A Darwini levou as mãos ao centro de união de seus membros, os empurrando e impedindo que se flexionassem ainda mais. Kalli fora empurrada naquela posição por alguns metros.   
  
\- _**Kokuo**_ – Jennifer invocou a sua primeira magia e Kalli sorriu.   
  
O ferrão da cauda a demônio de cabelos castanhos avermelhados fora coberto de prata antes de a Darwini golpear o centro da magia escura com a cauda. O ferrão perfurou o Rayh sem maiores problemas, forçando a magia a explodir. A fumaça da explosão cobriu o corpo da garota quensorriu predatória.   
  
\- impossível! Nós somos mais fortes! – exclamou o moreno de olhos verdes, perplexo.   
  
\- ela está no modo de batalha, Derek. Está mais forte física e magicamente – argumentou Stiles antes de ser surpreendido quando as costas da glândula de veneno de Kalli lhe acertou o rosto pela lateral.   
  
O golpe veio por trás e jogou o castanho mascarado para o lado. Stiles rolou algumas vezes no chão. O movimento do seu corpo contra o solo fora tão forte que o focinho de sua máscara fira arrancado, revelando mais uma parte do seu rosto. Agora. A máscara só lhe cobria os olhos e os cabelos. Quando o Stilinski parou de girar e se colocou de pé, ele fora, mais uma vez surpreendido quando Kalli lhe pegou desprevenido.   
  
Um chute potente no abdômen lhe tirou o ar e lhe jogou de costas no chão. Um chute certeiro em seu rosto lhe quebrou alguns dentes, antes de seu abdômen ser perfurado quando dois dos membros aracnídea lhe atingiram o local. Um sorriso sádico moldou os lábios alheios e Stiles notou o ferrão gotejando veneno sendo direcionado para si.   
  
\- **_Guravirayh_** – o Hale invocou e logo Kalli fora arremessada com força para cima, impedindo que o seu veneno fosse injetado no adversário.   
  
\- as coisas não precisam ser assim, Derek. Você só tem que voltar para mim e tudo isso acaba – ditou Jennifer antes de invocar mais um Kokuo.   
  
O disparo de Kalli não conseguiu ser parado pelo Guravirayh. O disparo realizado pelo braço aracnídea era fino e afiado, como a ponta do membro disparador. Stiles rolou para o lado, desviando da magia, antes de Kalli surgir atrás de si com os quatro membros afiados apontando para si. O castanho começou a impulsionar os pés com a sua habilidade de voou, se arrastando de costas no chão, desviando do ataque da adversária.   
  
\- eu nunca vou voltar com você, Jennifer! Nem se você fosse a última pessoa da face da terra! – exclamou o Hale que encarava a mulher com fúria enquanto pressionava o ombro ferido.   
  
\- o que você me fez foi imperdoável, Jennifer – rosnou o homem antes de ser surpreendido por um grito de dor do seu parceiro.   
  
Stiles havia sido arremessado no chão e uma de suas mãos havia sido perfurada pela perna cilíndrica de ponta afiada da castanha avermelhada.   
  
\- você sabe que eu não sou perfeita, amor – a castanha proferiu com calma na voz.   
  
\- não me chame de amor, vadia – o homem repreendeu com ódio.   
  
\- mas o seu demônio também não é nenhum santo – comentou a Blake com um sorriso ladino no rosto.   
  
\- você não sabe nada sobre ele! – ralhou Derek invocando mais um Rayh.   
  
Stiles apontou com a outra mão para a garota demônio, a vendo saltar sem libertar a sua mão ferida, ainda a prendendo no chão, antes de cair do seu outro lado e perfurar o seu outro braço, próximo ao ombro, o imobilizando.   
  
\- Stiles. Se você tem uma forma de batalha, eu acho que essa é uma boa hora para usar ela – comentou Derek voltando a invocar mais um Rayh.   
  
O demônio mascarado o disparou pela boca, agora livre da máscara. Kalli sorriu, antes de mover o mindinho. Stiles teve o rosto puxado para o lado, errando o disparo.   
  
\- eu já marquei o seu rosto, idiota – comentou a garota, levando a ponta do seu ferrão para o rosto do castanho, fincando a mesma no solo, logo ao lado da cabeça do demônio do tipo Datkus.   
  
\- ei, Derek! Você não sabe muito sobre o seu parceiro, não é? – inquiriu Kalli sorrindo vitoriosa para o humano mascarado   
  
Derek apenas invocou mais uma magia. Stiles mirou com a mão do ombro ferido, mas Kalli imobilizou o seu braço ao pisar no seu pulso, mantendo a palma de sua mão voltada para cima.   
  
Stiles mordeu os lábios furioso, antes de fechar o punho, impedindo que sua magia fosse disparada.   
  
\- isso vai doer mais em você – comentou o castanho enquanto se concentrava.   
  
Kalli o encarou, confusa.   
  
A esfera se expandiu, a surpreendendo. A magia das trevas teve o núcleo explodio, fazendo com que a camada externa da magia se expandisse consideravelmente. A Darwini se moveu para uma de suas marcas fazendo o uso de sua teias. A demônio assistiu, surpresa, o corpo alheio ser engolido pela própria magia. Os raios arroxeados percorriam todo o corpo do Stilinski, que ao se ver livre, se impulsionou para cima com velocidade, saindo do alcançar da esfera. O seu corpo ardia e liberava um pouco de correntes elétricas, surpreendendo Derek, que não havia entendido o que havia ocorrido.   
  
\- sabe, você está aí, colocando toda essa banca de homem direito e vindo com um sermão para cima da Jennifer, que apenas tentou lhe alavancar financeiramente. Eu não entendo nada dos relacionamentos humanos, mas garanto que o que rla fez não foi pior do que as coisas que ele fez – ditou Kalli apontando para Stiles.   
  
O castanho avançou com fúria, quase desesperado.   
  
\- não sei do uqe está falando e também não quero saber! – ralhou o Hale, irritado.   
  
\- não sabe? – questionou Kalli, se movendo para outra marca, se esquivando da investida do adversário.   
  
Stiles voltou a avançar, furioso.   
  
\- como assim você não sabe?! – indagou a demônio transformada tomando um sorriso sádico nos lábios.   
  
\- você está aí, dando o sermão para a sua humana, mas fica defendendo um criminoso?! – a demônio soou venenosa.   
  
Stiles quase acertou um chute na lateral da adversária, mas a mesma voltou a se mover com extrema velocidade para outra marca.   
  
\- como você não sabe que o seu parceiro é o assassino do próprio rei?! – exclamou Kalli, em uma falsa indignação.   
  
Derek franziu o cenho. O Hale estava pronto para esbravejar que não acreditava nas calúnias proferidas. Mas ele se calou ao ver Stiles simplesmente cair no chão em meio ao voo.   
  
\- Stiles? – o Hale chamou pelo parceiro, confuso e surpreso.   
  
O Stilinski esta de joelhos no asfalto, cerrando os punhos em ódio.   
  
\- eu sei que não é verdade o que ela está dizendo, cara. Apenas...   
  
\- se não é verdade, então que ele negue olhando nos seus olhos – ditou Jennifer, destemida, olhando com um sorriso vitorioso par ao demônio ajoelhado.   
  
\- Stiles, eu não confio nelas. Eu sei que você não faria isso. Eu confio...   
  
  
\- é verdade – a voz do castanho cortou o moreno de olhos verdes, o surpreendendo.   
  
\- Stiles? –Derek murmurou, surpreso.   
  
\- era isso o que eu ia lhe contar. Eu não sou a pessoa que você pensa que eu sou, Derek. Eu fiz coisas horríveis no passado. – o castanho confessou em um tom choroso, antes de levar as mãos a cabeça.   
  
Os chifres o Stilinski cresceram, rasgando a máscara que os cobria. O homem grunhia de dor enquanto sentia o seu corpo se moldar. O castanho se tornou corcunda enquanto os seus chifres começavam a tomar uma forma espiralada para os céus.   
  
\- PARA! – gritou Stiles pressionando a propriay cabeça.   
  
Os chifres pararam de crescer, assim como o volume em suas costas. A pele do mascarado tomou uma cor arroxeada em algumas partes. As manchas roxas cresciam em pequenos quadrados, como se peças de lego fossem se encaixando em seu corpo, o deixando roxo. A mudança de cor de Stiles parou quando o mesmo urrou de dor.   
  
\- Stiles? – Derek chamou pelo parceiro, preocupado.   
  
\- por que você o chama de Stiles? Lhe garanto que você já deve ter ouvido como nós o chamamos lá no Inferno – ditou Kalli, venenosa.   
  
Derek a fitou, confuso.   
  
\- vamos lá, Derek! Você é inteligente. Ainda não ligou os pontos? – inquiriu Jennifer, debochada.   
  
\- você já viu como são as magias do seu parceiro? Já viu alguma delas de longe? – indagou a humana com o livro rosa, vendo o ex-marido lhe fitar, confuso.   
  
Kalli surgiu ao lado de Stiles, que ainda se encontrava de joelhos, encolhido, pressionando, a própria cabeça com força.   
  
\- vai ficar se fazendo de principezinho coitadinho até quando, hein? – questionou a garota chutando o castanho, o jogando deitado no chão.   
  
Ela deu a volta no adversário com calma, antes de passar a pisotear a cabeça do mesmo várias e várias vezes.   
  
\- vamos! Se levante. Todo mundo sabe que você não tem nada de coitadinho, Black Star – ditou Kalli, com fúria, permanecendo a pisotear o outro com força.   
  
Derek teve os olhos arregalados em surpresa.   
  
\- Black... Star? 


	40. Despertar

\- Black... Star? - o moreno de olhos verdes proferiu o nome do tão remido demônio do tipo Darkus.

Stiles era Black Star?!

Aquilo não tinha cabimento. Não fazia sentido! Como Stiles poderia ser um membro do Clã Star se ele era filho do falecido rei? Como o seu parceiro poderia ser o membro de um clã banido e renegado, se ele era um dos quatro príncipes? De que forma Stiles poderia ser um demônio que fora morto pelo rei há vários anos atrás?

Era impossível.

Derek conseguia enxergar. Claro como a água. Jennifer e Kalli estavam a lhe manipular

Mas algo estava errado.

Havia a pequena peça que não se encaixava naquele quebra-cabeças.

"É verdade."

Aquelas duas palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça. As duas palavras que saíram da boca de Stiles. A peça que não se encaixava naquele maldito quebra-cabeças. O seu parceiro confirmara tudo.

Foxy admitira a culpa pelo assassinato do falecido rei. Ele anunciara ser o assassino do próprio pai. O Hale assistia, confuso, Kalli continuar a pisotear em um Stiles encolhido em posição fetal no asfalto danificado pela luta intensa que haviam realizado segundos antes.

O peito de Derek estava confuso. Por um lado ele queria agir. Ele queria fazer Kalli parar. Mas o seu outro lado estava em pânico. O seu corpo estava enfrentando um verdadeiro pane no sistema. Desde que se tornara alguém maturo, o homem sempre fez de tudo para manter a sua integridade e ser um homem de bem. Alguém com quem as pessoas se sentissem seguras e confiantes. O humano sempre fora moralista e repudiava crimes de todos os tipos. Do mais leve dos furtos ao mais complexo dos assassinatos em série. Mas ali estava ele se declarando para alguém que matara o próprio pai?!

O seu corpo se recusava a processar tal informação.

\- você é ridículo! - a voz de Kalli chamou a atenção do homem mascarado que se encontrava estático.

Derek não notou, mas Jennifer sorria para a sua quietude. A mulher sabia que ela e Kalli haviam implantado a semente da vitória ao apelar para o moralismo do homem de olhos verdes. Ela era casada com o seu adversário humano há um bom tempo. Não havia máscara no mundo que lhe impedisse de ler o homem a sua frente. O fato de Derek se quer manter o brilho em seu livro de capa preta era um bom indicativo de que o Hale estava perdendo a ligação emocional com o livro. Entretanto, para Jennifer, o maior indicativo era o modo estático como o homem se encontrava.

Saber a verdadeira identidade do demônio de cabelos castanhos fora um soco no estômago humano de Derek.

\- o tão temido Black Star. O garoto com o poder de matar um rei, mas que se encolhe como um filhote desmamado quando falam o seu nome - ditou a Darwini permanecendo a pisotear o adversário, antes de mirar com o ferrão de sua cauda no mesmo.

Como um raio, a mente de Derek clareou. Ver Stiles deitado no asfalto daquela forma, encolhido, trêmulo e ferido o fez despertar. As palavras de Kalli ecoaram em sua mente, gerando o estrondo de um trovão que o forçou a ficar atento. Stiles não estava encolhido no chão por estar sendo oprimido por Kalli. Muito pelo contrário, Kalli estava a agredir o castanho pois ele mesmo estava se oprimindo.

Derek se lembrou do ocorrido em seu quarto, quando, ao se culpar por um momento de irresponsabilidade, o castanho acabou desbloqueando mais uma magia e a invocando sem necessitar de sua ajuda. Ele teria que fazer o demônio de cabelos castanhos voltar a si novamente. Stiles tinha que acordar para a realidade.

O castanho tinha que voltar a tomar o controle de si mesmo.

O livro negro voltou a brilhar em roxo, surpreendendo Jennifer.

\- RECUE! - ordenou a castanha e, no mesmo instante, Kalli olhou para Derek, se surpreendendo ao ver o livro permanecer a brilhar.

\- RAYH - Derek gritou a primeira magia e Kalli recuou em um salto.

Assim que Derek terminou a invocação, o seu livro se apagou, surpreendendo o homem e a demônio. A magia não saíra. Ela se quer havia dado algum indício a Stiles de que iria sair. O castanho arregalou os olhos ao perceber que, apesar de invocada, a magia não se manifestou. Mordendo o lábio inferior, o demônio se encolheu mais ainda, colocando mais força contra a própria cabeça.

Derek encarava o próprio livro, surpreso. Em sua mente, ele implorava para que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo. Implorava para que aquilo que ele jurou ter não estivesse se perdendo. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo para que a sua magia não se manifestasse. Não era mais um completo amador como Jennifer insinuara.

O Hale estava perdendo a sua coragem.

Derek estava perdendo o seu dedo.

A confusão em sua cabeça estava fazendo com que ele perdesse contato emocional com o livro. A neblina em sua mente estava impedindo que o livro identificasse os seus sentimentos. Nem mesmo Derek estava conseguindo os identificar. A sua mente estava a mil. Energizada por um frenesi descontrolado em busca de respostas as quais ele não conseguia encontrar por si só, naquele momento.

Kalli sorria largo por saber que a dupla inimiga estava completamente impossibilitada de soltar magias. Ambos estavam emocionalmente desequilibrados. A mulher voltou a se aproximar com calma. Ela desfilava com graça e superioridade, ao mesmo tempo em que seus cabelos balançavam elegantemente e sua cauda balançava suave e perigosamente, com o ferrão brilhando em um claro sinal de perigo.

\- você é uma desgraça. Alguém tão ridículo como você me causa nojo! - disse a demônio de cabelos vermelhos se aproximando do castanho.

Stiles mordeu o lábio inferior com força, fazendo os seus dentes rasgarem sua pele e arrancarem sangue do ferimento.

\- um ser tão inferior não deveria nem saber da existência da palavra Coroa - falou a garota do clã Caeros acertando um golpe forte da planta do pé na cabeça alheia, que ainda era espremida pelas mãos do castanho.

\- PARA! - o Stilinski gritou, tentando acertar a perna de Kalli com um dos seus braços sem se concentrar no golpe, falhando miseravelmente.

\- nem mesmo o mais irrelevante dos insetos consegue ser tão desprezível quanto você - a voz feminina soou venenosa

\- você enganou a todos. Se infiltrou no reino como um garoto bonzinho e educado. Apenas esperando a chance perfeita - mais um chute potente fora acertado na cabeça alheia.

Um grito alto de dor fora tudo o que saiu da boca do Stilinski. Se aquele grito era de dor física ou psicológica, Kalli não sabia responder. A única coisa que ela sabia, naquele momento, era que ela estava se divertindo e muito. Black Star tremia, jogado ao chão, diante dos seus pés. O orgulho e a sensação de realização transbordavam em seu peito.

\- ganhou a confiança de todos, fingindo ajudar a colocar ordem no reino, antes de destruir a nossa paz e criando o caos, o matando de forma tão covarde! - ditou a Darwini voltando a pisar no rosto alheio.

\- NÃO! - Stiles voltou a gritar, desta vez agarrando o pé alheio, surpreendendo a adversária.

O castanho empurrou Kalli para trás, fazendo a adversaria apenas cambalear dois passos, recuando. A garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados sorriu em descrença. Havia se assustado tanto para nada?

\- você se aproximou dos príncipes. Tomou a confiança da família real e de todo o reino apenas para nos deixar mais aterrorizados ainda quando acabou com o nosso rei de forma tão fria - a Darwini voltou a falar, fazendo questão de deixar o outro psicologicamente instável e vulnerável.

Derek ouvia a tudo confuso. O seu peito se apertava ao ouvir as coisas que Kalli falava. O modo sofrido e tristonho que Stiles apenas se encolhia no chão lhe deixava triste e mais confuso ainda. Tudo o que aquela mulher aracnídea falava era verdade? Aquela dor que Stiles sentia de forma tão intensa, aquela culpa que pesava toneladas, como a gravidade que ele controlava, eram confirmações de tudo o que a Darwini dizia? Ele não sabia dizer. Ele apenas podia dizer que se sentia triste.

\- NÃO! - Black Star golpeou o chão com o punho com o solo.

\- EU NÃO QUERIA! - o grito do castanho chamou a atenção do Hale.

\- eu não queria ser assim - a voz trêmula do castanho chamou a atenção de Derek, que apenas sentiu o seu peito se apertar mais.

Stiles estava... chorando?

\- eu não pedi pra ser assim! - o rapaz exclamou ainda encolhido no solo.

O peito de Derek se apertou mais ainda e o moreno cerrou os punhos. Um sentimento brotou em seu peito. Algo que ele não esperava sentir naquela situação.

Mastophora passou a apontar com o ferrão para o corpo alheio, preparada para injetar o seu veneno no adversário e o deixar mais debilitado ainda. O seu veneno não era mortal, como o de sua mãe e seu avô, mas, em compensação, a dor causada conseguia ser maior ainda. Uma pequena quantidade do seu veneno seria o suficiente para, até mesmo nele, gerar uma dor agonizante. Primeiro a área ferroada iria inchar ao ponto de dobrar de volume, se tornando uma região avermelhada e fofa. Depois, a dor iria começar a afetar a região picada. Uma dor forte e intensa, uma ardência sem igual, acompanhada de um latejar incessante, que fariam a vítima arrancar o próprio membro em desespero. Mas, quando aquele ponto chegasse, já seria tarde demais. A toxina já teria se espalhado por todo o corpo, e em minutos começaria a causar a mesma dor por todo o resto.

\- como alguém tão forte consegue ser tão inútil? - a Darwini questionou antes de descer o seu ferrão com força.

Kalli fora surpreendida quando algo lhe atingiu o ferrão, o forçando a desviar a trajetória e acertar o chão, perfurando o asfalto. A garota viu, exatamente, o que lhe acertou, mas, ainda assim ela não conseguia crer no que havia visto. Antes que pudesse esboçar alguma reação, Kalli voltou a ser surpreendida quando o humano lhe acertou o rosto da mesma forma que lhe acertara o ferrão. 

O bloco de concreto se quebrou nas mãos de Derek quando acertou o rosto da demônio, indicando a força usada pelo humano no golpe, o que o surpreendeu. O bloco, o qual Derek pegou do chão, provindo de um dos ataques dos demônios que atingiu o solo e o danificou, se quebrou em pedaços no impacto contra o rosto da Darwini, mas a mulher apenas deu um passo para trás, enquanto jogava o rosto para o lado

\- você... Você me acertou com um bloco de concreto? - Kalli questionou, perplexa.

\- te acertaria com o carro se eu estivesse com ele - respondeu Derek antes de acertar um soco no rosto da mulher com membros de aranha

Kalli não se deu ao trabalho de desviar. O punho lhe atingiu em cheio a face, a surpreendendo pela força do homem, mas não chegou a lhe causar um dano considerável. Ela era um ser interdimensional de capacidades físicas elevadas. Em sua forma comum, um soco daquele poderia doer e lhe fazer cambalear para trás, mas, em sua forma de batalha, aquilo não chegava, se quer, a doer. Mas ela não podia dizer o mesmo do bloco de concreto. O seu rosto estava se tornando vermelho na área acertada.

A demônio rosnou. Derek se preparou para golpear a adversária mais uma vez, mas logo ele fora surpreendido quando a cauda de Kalli lhe acertou o abdômen em cheio. O humano fora jogado para trás enquanto gemia seco. O golpe fora forte e certeiro. O homem já havia lutado contra muitos humanos - humanos fortes e habilidosos - mas nenhum deles nunca lhe acertara um golpe como aquele.

Derek nunca havia levado um golpe tão forte como aquele em toda a sua vida. Enquanto agonizava de dor, o homem tentava se levantar. Ele sentia que algo não estava certo com o seu corpo. Algo estava errado. Ao se colocar de lado, ele compreendeu o que era. O vômito lhe veio rápido e dolorido. Ter o abdômen contraído tantas vezes seguidas fazia apenas a dor no mesmo se intensificar, a medida em que a queimação em sua garganta crescia. Ele teve apenas tempo de afastar a mão da frente do rosto.   
  


\- se você sabe o que é bom para você, humano, é melhor se afastar - ditou Mastophora antes de voltar a olhar fixamente para o castanho encolhido.  
  


\- a sua sorte é que minha humana gosta muito de você. Do contrário, você já estaria morto - disse antes de estalar os dedos em um sinal de ideia.

\- já sei! Eu vou lhe humilhar ainda mais antes da tortura! - exclamou Kalli animada.

\- esse humano me deu uma boa ideia. - a mulher falou antes de desaparecer e reaparecer ao lado de um carro.

Kalli agarrou o veículo pelo para choque, antes de os dois desaparecerem. O carro passou a apitar, em sinal de que a movimentação fora severa o bastante para acionar o alarme. Mas logo o barulho irritante cessou quando Mastophora desceu o veículo com força contra o castanho. O alarme se silenciou quase que instantaneamente.

\- sinceramente, eu esperava mais de você - ditou a mulher enquanto voltava a descer com o carro prateado várias vezes contra o corpo do outro demônio.

O veículo fora facilmente amassado em meio a violência da Darwini. Logo o carro estava caindo aos pedaços. Completamente amassado devido as várias vezes em que Kalli o jogou contra o solo. Jennifer assistia a tudo com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Ela estava se sentindo completamente realizada ao se vingar daquele demônio de cabelos castanhos.

Derek, ao recuperar o fôlego, depois do golpe que recebera de Kalli, se virou para a direção do parceiro, se vendo completamente abismado com a visão que tivera. Kalli jogou o carro contra o solo mais uma vez, uma última vez, antes de o largar sobre o Stilinski. O Hale, desesperado, se moveu com certa dificuldade até a adversária. O seu corpo ainda doía muito.

Mastophora estava pronta para desferir uma magia no veículo destruído, com o intuito de explodir o mesmo, quando Derek a alcançou. O punho do Hale errou o alvo quando a ruiva girou, desviando do ataque sem qualquer dificuldade.

\- você está fazendo papel trocado nessa novela. Ele que deveria te proteger, não você a ele - ditou Kalli agarrando o humano pela mão e o erguendo do chão pelo punho, ao se colocar sobre os seus membros aracnídeos. 

\- Derek? - Jennifer inquiriu, descrente do que estava vendo.

Ela não conseguia crer que o homem estava defendendo o demônio mesmo depois de saber que ele era o assassino do rei do Inferno. O causador de todo o torneio.

\- vamos ver quantos golpes fracos você aguenta até desistir dessa ideia ridícula de o proteger - falou a mulher com poderes ligados a terra preparando o punho para acertar o humano.

O som do carro sendo jogado para o lado alertou a Darwini do perigo. Quando Stiles a alcançou, Kalli largou Derek imediatamente, se transportando para uma de suas marcas com velocidade. Ela fazia uma ideia de qual seria o alvo de Black Star, e sabia também que, mesmo na forma humana, ele poderia conseguir decepar o seu punho sem dificuldades. Mesmo que ele estivesse debilitado emocionalmente, ela não seria tola de arriscar. A mínima desvantagem que conseguisse poderia gerar a sua derrota no mundo humano.

Derek, ao cair ajoelhado, sentiu toda a dor gerada do golpe que recebera retornar com força total, lhe forçando a se ajoelhar e levar as mãos ao abdômen, suprimindo um gemido de dor. Stiles, ao ver a reação corporal de Derek, se enfureceu. O Hale mal teve tempo de olhar para o castanho e perceber o seu rosto banhado por lágrimas, pois assim que ergueu o olhar para o demônio, o mesmo já havia avançado contra Mastophora.

O punho do castanho colidiu com a cauda da adversária, gerando uma pequena onda de choque que balançou ambos os cabelos.

\- para ferir o meu humano você vai ter que passar por cima do meu cadáver - falou o castanho de vestes pretas e a mulher sorriu.

\- teoricamente, você já devia estar morto há milênios atrás - ditou Kalli, venenosa, e o castanho se surpreendeu.

Quando os olhos castanhos se arregalaram em surpresa, a mulher sorriu vitoriosa. Stiles se viu perplexo, mais uma vez quando uma das patas aracnídeas da adversária lhe atravessou o peito. Derek se viu assustado quando viu o sangue de Stiles respingar pelo asfalto, enquanto o membro de Kalli, completamente encharcado do líquido vermelho, passava a erguer o outro do solo.

\- _**Fanon Riou **__**Kokuo**_ \- Jennifer voltou a invocar a sua magia mais forte. Os braços de Kalli se estenderam, enquanto mais dois surgiam de seu torso.

Todos os seus membros foram revestidos com fios de prata.

Quando Mastophora removeu o seu membro do interior do corpo do castanho, antes mesmo que o rapaz começasse a cair, outro membro atravessou o corpo alheio. Kalli jogou o torso para trás, sorrindo vitoriosa, esticando todo o abdômen, enquanto os seus membros aracnídeos passavam a perfurar o castanho com velocidade várias vezes seguidas. Stiles não conseguia se defender de tantos membros. Não com o seu emocional daquele jeito.

Ele estava quebrado. Sabia que Derek o abandonaria por conhecer o seu passado, por saber o que ele havia feito. Conhecia o humano, sabia que ele passaria a lhe odiar assim que soubesse que a sua identidade era a mesma de Black Star, o demônio assassino. No entanto, Stiles tinha o senso de que deveria proteger Derek, mesmo que ele lhe abandonasse. O castanho não conseguia desviar dos ataques, mas conseguia mover os braços para que aqueles ataques que lhe acertariam o núcleo do peito, errassem a região do mesmo, evitando, assim, ferimentos mortais.

Quando Mastophora encerrou o seu combo de ataques quase incessantes, a mulher girou, acertando com a sua causa na lateral do corpo alheio, o lançando no mesmo prédio em que fora lançada pelo castanho, mais cedo. O corpo de Black Star voou até atingir a pequena pilha de destroços gerada por Kalli quando a mesma golpeou o solo do andar de cima com as mãos. Assim que atingiu os blocos de concreto, o Stilinski parou.

\- _**kokuosen**_ \- Jennifer invocou a magia e Kalli apontou com todos os membros superiores para o prédio já debilitado.

Todos os membros dispararam projeteis de prata em vários disparos realizados em sequência. A pobre estrutura humana que era o prédio não conseguiu suportar por muito tempo e cedeu com facilidade, soterrando o demônio do clã Star.

\- Stiles! - o Hale chamou pelo parceiro, se erguendo e caminhando com passos apressados até o prédio recém demolido. 

\- mas qual é o seu problema?! Ele é um criminoso! - exclamou Jennifer ao ver o homem pelo qual estava completamente cega de amor se colocar na frente de um demônio em forma de batalha por outro demônio.

O Hale se colocou entre Kalli e os destroços do prédio demolido, com um braço estando de punho cerrado, erguido na altura do queixo, em uma clara posição de defesa, enquanto que com o outro braço ele mantinha o seu livro preto fixado contra o seu peito, em uma tentativa de proteger o objeto mágico que mantinha Stiles em seu mundo.

\- você sabe o que ele fez! Ele matou o próprio rei, Derek. Esse monstro assassinou alguém e causou tudo isso. Toda a destruição que o mundo humano está sofrendo com os demônios é culpa dele! Como pode defender ele e me atacar?! - inquiriu Jennifer, possessa.

\- ME POUPE DE SUAS HIPOCRISIAS, JENNIFER! - ralhou o humano, surpreendendo a humana.

\- em todos esses anos de relacionamento você nunca, se quer, fechou uma torneira para escovar os dentes. E agora quer alegar que demônios estão destruindo o nosso mundo?! - argumentou o Hale, furioso.

\- você tem razão. Os demônios têm causado destruição, sim, enquanto lutam. Mas o nosso mundo sofre há muito tempo com os próprios humanos. Alguém que não defende o próprio mundo não pode reclamar de ajuda externa para destruir ele! - o moreno voltou a argumentar.

Jennifer mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar a fúria dentro de si.

\- e digo mais. E espero que ele esteja ouvindo. Não me importa quantas pessoas ele já matou no passado. Eu estou pouco me fodendo para quem eram e suas posições na sociedade do Inferno. Porque, eu não sei quantos anos ele têm, exatamente, no Inferno, mas em apenas dez minutos eu consegui ver nele algo que vejo em mim. Eu vejo nele o que eu não vejo em você, Jennifer - o moreno de olhos verdes falou com convicção, ignorando completamente a dor em seu torso.

Jennifer não ousou cortar o homem em seu argumento. Ela sentia uma sensação ruim no peito.

\- e o que seria? Adoraria ouvir o que você e o demônio mais perigoso do Inferno tem em comum - ditou Kalli, venenosa, sorrindo ladina na direção de Derek.

Ela sentia que o argumento do homem não tinha fundamento. Para Mastophora, o Hale estava apenas ganhando tempo.

\- eu vejo arrependimento - respondeu Derek, surpreendendo as duas mulheres.

Jennifer cerrou os punhos possessa 

Kalli gargalhou.

\- você só pode estar de brincadeira com a nossa cara! - exclamou Mastophora, levemente irritada.

O humano não parecia ter perdido a fé em seu parceiro. Aquilo poderia lhe gerar um problema grande.

\- ele pode ter feito o que fez. Ele pode ter matado o rei. Ele pode ser de uma família de criminosos e ter cometido crimes no passado dele. Mas ele se arrepende, diferente de você, que apenas justifica os seus atos sem nunca admitir a sua culpa - ditou o homem lançando um olhar furioso para a humana de cabelos castanhos.

\- sabe? Talvez seja por isso que o livro dele me escolheu - disse o Hale, desviando o olhar para o livro de capa escura em seu peito.

\- nós dois cometemos crimes em nossa adolescência. Eu era um revoltado. Roubei sem necessidade, fui um vândalo apenas por aceitação de pessoas que não acrescentavam em nada na minha vida. Eu não sei, exatamente o contexto da morte do rei do Inferno. Mas...

\- CALA A PORRA DA BOCA! - gritou Kalli, furiosa.

\- você não sabe de nada sobre ele. Você não o conhece. Você...

\- e você conhece? Ele não lhe reconheceu e você precisou se apresentar. Garanto que o conheço mais do que você - ditou o Hale deixando a demônio mais furiosa ainda.

\- eu acho que não estou entendendo direito, Derek. Acho que estou vendo e ouvindo coisas. Você prefere um assassino a mim? - inquiriu Jennifer indignada.

\- eu vou deixar as coisas bem claras para você, Jennifer Blake. Não importa a realidade, não importa a dimensão, não importa os crimes que ele cometeu. Eu vou escolher sempre ele. É assim que funciona, Jennifer, ele me escolhe e eu escolho ele. - ditou o humano de cabelos pretos.

Derek estranhou.

Ao olhar para a sua mão ele pensou que estivesse enlouquecendo. O seu livro estava imóvel, mas a sua mão sentia uma pulsação vindo do mesmo. O livro negro vibrou na mão do Hale antes de começar a brilhar com intensidade. Derek sorriu minimamente por trás de sua máscara, antes de ser surpreendido pela intensidade do brilho.

Jennifer viu o outro humano ser coberto pela luz roxa, antes de ela cobrir os olhos com uma das mãos. A luz emitida pelo livro cresceu, gerando um enorme pilar de luz roxa no ponto exato em que Derek se encontrava. O livro parecia brilhar como uma pequena estrela na terra. A luz intensa era refletida pelos metais e vários vidros e objetos com capacidade de reflexão do local, a forçando a se propagar mais ainda. Alguns humanos que se encontravam por perto, ao verem a propagação da luz, paravam o que faziam para observar o fenômeno nunca visto antes, completamente admirados e aterrorizados.

Danny encarou o brilho um pouco distante do prédio do hotel em que estava hospedado. O pilar de luz gerado pela magia do livro não era exatamente discreto. Conseguia superar a altura o prédio em que estava hospedado com facilidade. O humano bebericou da taça de champagne com calma, ainda admirando o brilho intenso.

\- isso explica porque ele não usou na luta contra Falconiyr - ditou Ethan, sentado no corrimão da varanda.

\- ele ainda não tinha liberado - concluiu Aiden, de braços cruzados sobre o batente, inclinado sobre o corrimão.

Os gêmeos sentiram seus rostos começarem a ser cobertos por uma pequena película cristalina, enquanto os seus olhos brilhavam em vermelho.

\- está ficando cada vez melhor - disse Danny com um sorriso ladino nos lábios antes de dar as costas a varanda.

Erica estava sentada sobre a cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, quando a estranha luz roxa chamou a sua atenção. A janela se encontrava de fronte para a cama. Vernon, que se encontrava deitado em seu colo, abriu os olhos instantaneamente, antes de se sentar de prontidão.

\- o outro demônio deve ter pressionado ele bastante - comentou o homem de pele preta se erguendo para se aproximar da janela.

\- é o Black Star? - inquiriu Erica.

\- sim. Ele liberou mais do seu poder - respondeu o demônio sentindo os seus olhos e tornarem vermelhos.

\- agora, o humano Derek vai ter uma pequena noção do verdadeiro armamento que ele tem mãos - ditou o Boyd liberando suas asas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cernus estava analisando cautelosamente o mapa a sua frente. Desde que o torneio se iniciara, revisar as defesas do reino havia se tornado uma função essencial. A rainha tinha poder o suficiente para manter a barreira mágica do reino por tempo o suficiente até o novo rei ou rainha ser escolhido. No entanto, eles deveriam estar preparados para tudo.

A chance de uma união entre os reinos banidos ocorrer e eles decidirem atacar o reino central era pequena mas existia.

E, para completar, três dos membros mais fortes da guarda real estavam no mundo humano. Falconiyr dos Boyd e Light Eagle dos Steiner faziam falta nas frotas do reino. Por mais que fossem meras crianças, os três já eram muito reconhecidos por sua força, ao ponto de se tornarem membros da guarda real sem se quer terem atingido a maioridade. Eram verdadeiros prodígios.

O homem suspirou pesado enquanto coçava a base de seu chifre. O mapa a sua frente apresentava marcações feitas com pequenos entalhes de cristais coloridos. A cor preta representava as zonas seguras, que eram marcadas no mapa pelo castelo real e os castelos de alguns lordes que representavam a coroa em zonas afastadas do centro do reino. A cor rosa representava risco moderado, como os limites das áreas urbanas do reino, que cercavam as zonas pretas. A cor azul representava o risco considerável, sendo demarcadas nas zonas próximas da muralha. A cor amarela demarca as zonas de risco elevado, que são marcadas no mapa como a própria muralha. E a cor vermelha representa o risco mortal, que são as áreas fora da muralha.

O reino central era protegido por uma magia antiga que se mantinha em pé enquanto existisse um rei ou rainha como dono de uma coroa. O rei fora morto, mas a sua mulher ainda estava viva. Como a rainha não havia vencido o torneio, mas, sim, se casado com o rei, o seu poder era menor do que o escolhido pelo torneio. Mas ainda assim era o suficiente para barreira se manter, naturalmente, erguida. No entanto, com um ataque poderoso e concentrado, como os dos prodígios do clã Star, seria o suficiente para derrubar a barreira. E se a barreira caísse, ela somente seria reerguida com o novo rei tomando o seu lugar ao trono.

O homem estava relendo os relatórios de seus homens sobre a revista que fizeram em cada uma das áreas. Mas a sua mente estava em outro lugar. A sua mente estava em sua filha, Kalli. A garota estava lutando e ele não conseguia deixar de torcer por ela. Ganhar um torneio era uma honra enorme. A sua filha garantiria uma boa vida para ela mesma e para os seus netos, ao mesmo tempo em que traria mais renome para o Clã Caeros. Aumentando o peso do mesmo na sociedade Infernal.

Mas, o que também lhe preocupava, era o fato de que o assassino do rei também estava no torneio, disputando pela coroa.

Black Star.

Alguém que tinha todo o seu respeito, mas que agora tinha apenas o seu maior e mais profundo ódio. Uma luz roxa irradiou pela janela, chamando a atenção do homem. Ele sabia muito bem o que o brilho emitido por aqueles cristais espalhados por toda a dimensão queria dizer.

Um demônio no mundo humano havia liberado um poder.

No entanto, aquele brilho era forte demais para ser uma simples magia. Ao se aproximar da janela, o homem de chifres amarelados pôde ver, com clareza, que o brilho era emitido por um cristal específico. Em vários pilares de metal, havia um grupo de cinco cristais mágicos espalhados em um arco. Cada cristal representava vantagens que eram liberadas de acordo com as fases do torneio. O cristal que brilhava intensamente na cor roxa, era o segundo cristal. Indicando que o poder liberado era uma vantagem que só poderia ser adquirida da segunda fase do torneio para frente. A cor roxa indicava o tipo ao qual o demônio em específico pertencia.

A porta do salão de guerra fora aberto com voracidade, chamando a atenção de Cernus para ela. Um demônio de vestes formais, que se resumia em uma túnica, arfava enquanto encarava o homem de armadura prateada.

\- general, a sua presença é requisitada pela rainha Helena no salão dimensional - ditou o demônio mais baixo.

\- do que se trata? - inquiriu Cernus, curioso.

\- são ordens da rainha - respondeu o demônio de túnica, se curvando brevemente antes de dar as costas para o demônio de armadura.

O Darwini estranhou.

Poucas eram as vezes em que a rainha lhe convocava desde que o torneio começara. A passos rápidos, o general alcançou o salão dimensional, localizado no subterrâneo do palácio. Alguns minutos andando pelos corredores foram o suficiente para que ele alcançasse as portas do local. O homem de armadura logo visualizou a rainha, sentada em uma poltrona, admirando a projeção feita por um cristal há alguns metros a sua frente.

Mais a frente ainda, havia dezenas de demônios, sentados na posição de lotus, de fronte para cristais brilhantes do tamanho de um dos seus braços. Cada cristal brilhava suavemente, sendo acompanhados pelos olhos dos demônios que os controlava.

Eram analistas. Demônios que, com a ajuda de cristais, podiam ver até mesmo ocorridos em outra dimensão. Analistas formavam o sistema de segurança perfeito. Mas, aqueles ali, eram especiais. Estavam sob o comando da rainha, com o intuito de analisar o torneio, mantendo o reino informado sobre o andamento do mesmo. Com os cristais, podiam informar os demônios que lutavam, contra quem lutavam e como estava o andamento da batalha.

Como eles faziam isso? Como os cristais poderiam ter aquela informação? Tudo graças aos livros. Aqueles cristais, em específico, surgiam apenas quando um torneio se iniciava. Eles tinham uma conexão mágica com o objeto de tratado entre humanos e demônios, permitindo, assim. Que os analistas pudessem sentir os livros e analisar as batalhas através dos livros.

\- me chamastes, minha rainha? - indagou o Darwini, reverenciando a mulher de coroa, com longos cabelos ruivos com mexas esbranquiçadas.

\- sim. Nós temos um problema. O traidor, Black Star - ditou um dos analistas, girando o seu cristal com uma das mãos.

\- o que tem o Kingslayer? - indagou Cernus observando o analista desviar o olhar para a mulher de coroa.

\- ele desbloqueou a sua forma de batalha, general - respondeu a ruiva, erguendo a mão suavemente.

Com o movimento suave da mulher, o cristal central brilhou e logo a projeção da lista de demônios enviados ao mundo humano, contendo sua imagem e a cor do seu livro sumiu, dando lugar a outra parte da lista, contendo mais imagens de demônios e seus livros, incluindo a imagem de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, olhos vazios e pele clara, ao lado do seu nome em escrita demoníaca, e da imagem do seu livro. 

\- Black Star finalmente desbloqueou a vantagem liberada na segunda fase do torneio - respondeu a ruiva de voz suave, dando foco na imagem do demônio citado.

\- como é a forma de batalha dele? - indagou o homem vendo a rainha franzir o cenho em sua direção.

Cernus, compreendendo o questionamento mudo, logo tratou de continuar.

\- ele não era muito de usar. E quando usava, eu não tinha tempo de ver. Ele acabava com o problema rapidamente e logo retornava a sua forma natural - explicou o homem vendo a mulher de pequenos chifres brotando em meio a coroa menear em compreensão.

A mulher moveu alguns dedos, como se tocasse em algo no ar, antes de o painel se mover, se aproximando da imagem do demônio de cabelos castanhos, e logo informações sobre ele surgiram, assim como uma projeção do seu corpo. Movendo os dedos mais um pouco, a imagem de Black Star em sua forma comum fora substituída por sua forma de batalha.

Cernus franziu o cenho, e um semblante preocupado lhe tomou a face.

\- em comparação com as outras formas, a dele muda tão pouco o corpo - disse enquanto levava a mão aos fios prateados de sua barba, coçando a mesma.

\- o meu marido costumava dizer que a simplicidade esconde a complexidade - analisou a rainha com naturalidade.

\- demônios com formas de batalha simples tendem a ter um controle maior sobre elas, gerando movimentos complexos e de difícil surgimento de aberturas - continuou a rainha vendo o homem menear em concordância.

\- o meu irmão tem uma forma simples e, de fato, é difícil criar uma abertura de ataque contra ele - disse Cernus enquanto ainda admirava a forma de batalha alheia.

\- é incrível! Eu estou surpreso com tantos demônios fortes que foram para o torneio. Black Star foi uma das trezes luzes mais fortes emitidas pelos cristais. Encandeou todo o salão - comentou uma analista vendo os outros analistas menearem em concordância.

\- eu não sabia que haviam crianças tão forte em nosso mundo. Como elas se mantiveram discretas por todo esse tempo? - inquiriu outra analista exclamando toda a sua surpresa com o poder de alguns dos jovens demônios.

\- outros demônios emitiram luzes fortes? - questionou Cernus, curioso.

\- sim. A maioria deles são membros do clã Star. Três são os meus filhos. Três deles são membros da guarda real, Vernon Boyd e os irmãos Steiner. Todos eles liberaram brilhos semelhantes ao de Black Star, mas ainda há outros com formas perigosas - respondeu a rainha, exibindo uma lista de todos os demônios citados.

\- quais foram as luzes mais fortes? - perguntou Cernus, analisando bem a situação.

\- está empatado entre quatro demônios - disse movendo os dedos ao redor de um cristal e, no painel da rainha, uma lista com quatro demônios surgiram.

\- Black Star e Red Star, dois membros do clã Star. O demônio que se autodenomina como Lord. E o filho mais novo do rei: um membro do clã Lahey - explicou uma das analistas.

Eis que o questionamento surgiu em sua mente.

\- contra quem ele está lutando? - inquiriu, curioso.

O silêncio tomou a sala.

Helena, a rainha, moveu os dedos e logo o painel deu lugar a imagem de mais um demônio, o colocando ao lado da imagem de Black Star. O sangue de Cernus gelou ao reconhecer aquela forma de batalha.

\- a sua filha Kalli o forçou a despertar a forma de batalha dele. Ela me parece ser alguém forte - comentou um dos analistas vendo o general manter um semblante sério.

\- como o esperado de um membro do clã Caeros - comentou outro analista vendo o general cerrar os punhos.

\- eu sinto muito, Cernus, mas a sua filha está voltando para casa - disse a rainha vendo o homem dar as costas ao salão, começando a se retirar do mesmo.

\- estarei feliz se ela conseguir essa proeza, minha rainha - falou o homem, em um tom preocupado, enquanto alcançava as portas do salão.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


O brilhou do livro fora reduzido consideravelmente. O pilar de luz desapareceu, e a luz roxa passou a apenas envolver o livro preto. Derek olhou, abismado, o objeto mágico em sua mão. Ele nunca o havia visto brilhar tanto. Diante do livro, uma projeção escura surgiu, deixando Derek e Kalli confusos.

\- mas que merda é essa? - inquiriu Kalli ao ver o símbolo da tipologia Darkus surgir diante do livro alheio, como uma espécie de sinalizador.

\- eu já vi algo assim - murmurou Jennifer, pensativa.

Logo ela se lembrou da batalha em que Kalli teve a sua forma de batalha liberada. Os símbolos do tipo Erathus e Lumus se manifestaram daquela mesma forma. Enquanto Derek encarava o símbolo preto sem compreender nada, Jennifer já havia entendido tudo o que estava acontecendo.

\- com um brilho desses, com certeza é mais forte do que Kalli. Ela não liberou um brilho tão forte - murmurou a castanha, pensativa e surpresa.

\- MASTOPHORA! RÁPIDO! ACABOU A BRINCADEIRA! QUEIME O LIVRO DELE! ELE LIBEROU A FORMA DE BATALHA! - ordenou a Blake, aos berros, apontando com o próprio livro, já brilhando, na direção do livro de Derek.

\- ele liberou? - inquiriu Derek, surpreso, olhando para o próprio livro.

Kalli teve os olhos arregalados em surpresa e desespero.

\- _**Kokuo**_ \- Jennifer invocou a magia e logo Kalli apontou com o punho para o livro negro.

Derek se jogou para o lado no momento do disparo, desviando, por pouco, do ataque alheio. No entanto, apesar do seu reflexo rápido, o movimento do humano fora frustrado por seus ferimentos. A dor em seu abdômen, originada do golpe que recebera de Kalli, fora tão intensa que ele não conseguiu completar o giro, caindo deitado sobre o chão. O punho prateado atingiu parte dos destroços que soterravam Black Star, espalhando pedaços se destroços para todos os lados.

Kalli surgiu diante do Hale, com o ferrão de ponta afiada apontando na direção do livro escuro. A garota de cabelos levemente vermelhos parou por um segundo, ao ver o moreno de olhos verdes abraçar o próprio livro com força, tentando o proteger de seu ferrão. A Darwini procurava a melhor forma de atacar o livro sem que o seu ferrão acabasse por envenenar o humano.

Jennifer ficaria possessa se ela o ferisse daquela forma.

Derek, ao perceber que não conseguia cobrir o livro apenas com os braços, girou no chão, se colocando sobre o objeto mágico.

\- FACILITE AS COISAS! - gritou Kalli, irritada, chutando o moreno de olhos verdes, tentando o fazer se virar e expor o livro dele.

Derek fechou os olhos ao ver a demônio em forma de batalha erguer o pé, e mordeu o lábio inferior, já esperando pela dor tremenda que sentiria no corpo. No entanto, o humano de cabelos pretos se viu surpreso quando o som de pedras se movendo acompanhou o gemido de dor de Mastophora. Ao erguer um pouco a cabeça e abrir os olhos, ele pôde ver ela terminar de cambalear para trás. A garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados adquiriu uma posição de ataque, antes de passar o punho pelo rosto e cuspir um pouco de sangue.

\- não achei grande coisa, se quer saber - ditou a demônio com um único chifre na cabeça e quatro olhos.

Derek sabia que era mentira. Ele podia ver o pânico nos olhos de Kalli. Ele ainda não havia visto como o castanho ficava em sua forma de batalha. Não obstante, pela reação de Kalli, deveria ser algo assustador. O Hale ouviu um baque forte atrás de si, como se um corpo fosse arremessado no chão.

\- encoste no meu humano mais uma vez, e não terá voz para poder contar o quanto sofreu nos seus últimos momentos nessa dimensão - a voz grave do castanho chamou a atenção de Derek, que começou a se erguer com certa dificuldade.

O Hale sentiu um par de mãos enormes lhe acolherem os ombros, lhe ajudando a se erguer.

\- não olhe para mim, por favor - pediu o Stilinski enquanto Derek finalmente se colocava de pé.

\- por que? - inquiriu o humano mascarado, nervoso, se questionando se havia algo perigoso para si em olhar para o parceiro.

\- eu não quero que se assuste comigo - respondeu o demônio, calmamente.

\- o quê?! - indagou o moreno, confuso.

A sua curiosidade estava explodindo dentro de si, e o seu parceiro vinha com uma dessas? Ele estava ficando revoltado.

\- mas por que raios eu... - o Hale se virou com velocidade, quase instantaneamente após a fala do outro. Exclamava, com indignação, pela resposta que recebera do parceiro, mas se calou assim que seus olhos identificaram o outro.

\- Jee! - exclamou o moreno enquanto erguia a cabeça.

Stiles lhe direcionou os olhos completamente cinzentos, com uma pequena fenda preta no centro. A pele completamente preta chamou a atenção de Derek, assim que bateu os olhos no abdômen alheio. O Stilinski havia crescido metade do que era, se tornando maior do que Derek, forçando o humano a erguer a cabeça para lhe encarar. A pele estava preta e brilhante, com relevos pequenos, como se escamas pretas lhe cobrissem a pele, embora a sua barriga tanquinho apresentasse uma coloração cinzenta, como o abdômen de uma serpente. Acima de seus olhos grandes e de cantos afinados, dois pequenos chifres cinzentos surgiam, apontando para os céus, acabando apenas quando ultrapassavam a cabeça do Stilinski. Os cabelos de Stiles, antes castanhos, agora eram cinzentos claros. No topo de sua cabeça o par de chifres tão conhecido por Derek cresceu surpreendentemente. Eram enormes e cresciam levemente inclinados para trás. Os seus chifres davam uma pequena volta em espiral em torno do próprio eixo, que ficava mais evidente devido as linhas roxas espiraladas que circulavam ambos.

As orelhas do demônio se tornaram pontudas e alongadas para os lados, como as de um elfo. Por todo o corpo preto do, agora, albino, uma tatuagem de serpente era exibida, dando voltas em seus membros, até que suas cabeças fossem reveladas em seus punhos, pés, testa e cauda. Derek não conseguia ver bem de onde surgia, mas a cauda de Stiles balançava atrás da cabeça do mesmo, de forma elegante. A ponta afiada, pontuda e repleta de espinhos se jogava de um lado para o outro com suavidade, em um curto espaço. Os músculos de Stiles haviam saltado, ganhando o dobro do tamanho usual, evidenciando que sua força física havia, de fato, aumentado.

\- eu sei. É horrível. - comentou o Star vendo o Hale lhe fitar com os olhos expandidos em surpresa.

\- eu não...

\- eu sei que a ideia de diabo de vocês é parecida com a minha forma de batalha. É normal que você esteja com medo. Ainda mais estando diante de um membro do clã Star - o demônio do tipo Darkus se pronunciou, em um tom calmo e cabisbaixo, olhando para o chão ao lado de Derek.

\- se o diabo for bonito assim, eu não me importaria de ir para o inferno - proferiu o humano, surpreendendo o parceiro.

Stiles encarou o humano, agora, baixinho com surpresa no olhar.

\- você... Não deveria dizer essas coisas para

\- eu posso providenciar esse encontro! - ditou Kalli já disparando uma magia na direção do livro negro e do humano.

O Kokuo disparado fora certeiro no livro, mas acabaria decepando a mão do Hale no ataque. Derek, por um momento, havia se esquecido completamente da situação em que se encontravam. Ele teve a reação de se mover para trás, no entanto a magia seria mais rápida e ainda lhe atingiria o punho e o livro. Mas, para a surpresa de Kalli, o seu disparo de prata fora refletido para o chão com força.

Derek encarou, surpreso, a ponta espinhenta da cauda de Stiles golpear a magia alheia com força, a redirecionando para o solo. O kokuo atingiu o chão, há alguns bons centímetros do pé esquerdo de Derek, se mantendo fincado no chão.

\- com um golpe da cauda?! - inquiriu Mastophora, surpresa e irritada.

\- você já deve ter ouvido o seu pai falar algo do tipo. Um demônio cuja a forma de batalha não o modifica tanto, geralmente, tem uma facilidade maior em lutar com ela. Você tem uma forma de batalha que lhe muda moderadamente, eu apenas ganho chifres e uma cauda - explicou o demônio albino vendo a ruiva segurar um rosnado na garganta.

\- vamos ver se você se encaixa nessa estatística - ditou a Darwini desaparecendo e reaparecendo diante do adversário.

\- não seja tola - falou o Star golpeando a face alheia com as costas do punho, forçando a adversária a efetuar um giro no próprio eixo.

Kalli não deixou barato. A garota fincou um de seus membros aracnídeos no abdômen já judiado do demônio do tipo Darkus. A garota olhou para trás, apenas para apreciar a expressão de dor no rosto alheio, mas fora surpreendida por um olhar indiferente, sendo seguido por uma dor intensa. Intensa o suficiente para lhe arrancar um grito de dor.

Derek assistiu, surpreso, Stiles quebrar o membro de Mastophora com apenas um golpe da lateral da mão aberta. Quando a mão de Stiles terminou de quebrar o membro, a mesma deu lugar a cauda espinhenta do rapaz, que, ao golpear a região quebrada, atravessou o corpo alheio, decepando o membro.

Kalli, instantaneamente, desapareceu, no exato instante em que Stiles desferia um novo golpe em sua direção. O sangue avermelhado da garota escorria pela sua pata ferida, assim como também escorria da parte decepada que se mantinha presa no corpo do adversário com quatro chifres.

\- DESGRAÇADO! - gritou a garota, furiosa, levando as mãos ao membro decepado, tentando reduzir a dor que sentia. Das mãos, Kalli produziu um fio de prata completamente maleável, como um fio de cabelo, amarrando o mesmo um pouco antes do ferimento, criando uma pressão forte o suficiente para conter o sangramento.

\- com isso, você perdeu quantas marcas, Mastophora? - inquiriu o membro do clã Star, retirando o membro decepado de seu peito, o jogando no chão.

\- maldito! - ralhou a Darwini, rangendo os dentes com tanta força, que Jennifer conseguia os ouvir batendo uns contra os outros.

Na visão da mulher, exatas vinte marcas, juntamente com os seus fios prateados, desapareceram do ambiente como fumaça ao vento.

\- acabou para você, Mastophora. Me entregue o seu livro - ditou o Stilinski estendendo a mão para a direção de Jennifer.

A humana cerrou o punho que segurava o livro, fazendo o mesmo brilhar com intensidade. Kalli não demorou em se colocar na frente de sua humana.

\- mas nem fodendo! - ditou a garota com um único chifre.

\- **_KOKUOSEN_** \- gritou Jennifer a sua magia e logo Kalli já estava disparando dezenas de projéteis de prata na direção da dupla adversária.

\- não grite. Apenas diga - falou o demônio de pele escura.

Derek apenas meneou em concordância.

\- **_Rayhwallu_** \- o homem pronunciou a sua magia com calma e o seu parceiro apenas ergueu a mão esquerda, com o polegar unido ao dedo do meio.

Da exata posição da união dos dedos de Stiles, Derek viu uma fenda roxa escura surgir. Quando o albino estalou os dedos, a fenda se estendeu de um lado ao outro da avenida, bloqueando por completo a trajetória dos disparos alheios. Derek se surpreendeu com a facilidade que o parceiro executou a magia defensiva.

"Com apenas um estalar de dedos!"

Pensou consigo mesmo, perplexo. Se focando no muro de energia das trevas, o Hale pôde perceber algo que não via antes. Era fraco, quase apagado, mas ainda assim, com muita atenção, dava para ver. Uma enorme serpente desenhando o muro de uma ponta a outra, com seis cabeças voltadas para a frente, como se as seis tentassem intimidar o adversário. E o símbolo ficava cada vez mais evidente a medida em que raios roxos surgiam pelo escudo, indicando que as magias de Mastophora ainda forçavam a passagem.

Kalli se viu furiosa ao perceber que o muro estava aguentando todos os seus disparos com extrema eficácia. Mas ela sorriu ladina logo em seguida.

As escamas nas costas de Stiles se eriçaram quando um frio lhe subiu a espinha. Os raios roxos pararam de se intensificar no muro de energia das trevas.

\- Rayh - o castanho anunciou a magia e Derek se viu confuso, mas não questionou.

\- **_Rayh_** \- o homem invocou, tendo a certeza de manter energia o suficiente para que o escudo se mantivesse de pé.

O Hale ficou confuso quando não viu nada ser disparado na direção do escudo. A sua confusão apenas aumentou quando o som parecido com o de balas atingindo o metal surgiu de suas costas. Ao olhar para trás, Derek admirou as costas do parceiro, repletas de escamas escuras e, aparentemente, pontudas, enquanto uma esfera enorme servia de escudo para ambos, ao mesmo tempo em que projéteis de prata na forma de punhos e espinhos caíam ao lado dos dois, após terem a sua trajetória desviada pela esfera.

O homem admirou as costas do parceiro com surpresa no olhar. A cauda de Stiles, diferente do esperado, não surgia logo acima das nádegas, como a de Kalli. A cauda, surpreendentemente, grossa o albino surgia do centro de suas costas e era incrivelmente grande. Conseguia ser maior do que o humano, tendo o tamanho exato de Stiles em sua forma de batalha. Da ponta dos pés até a ponta dos chifres.

Kalli havia usado de suas teias para se mover até as costas dos dois em um ataque inteligente e traiçoeiro. Black Star abriu o punho, permitindo que a esfera de energia das trevas fosse disparada na direção da Darwini. A ruiva saltou para o lado, se surpreendendo com a velocidade com que o disparo lhe alcançou.

"está duas vezes mais rápida!"

Pensou, enquanto via a esfera começar a subir, após passar por si.

\- realmente se parece com uma estrela - comentou Derek após ver a sua primeira magia ganhar distância o suficiente para se tornar um pequeno brilho arroxeado no céu escuro.

Stiles cerrou os punhos, antes de avançar com velocidade contra Kalli, a alcançando em pouco tempo.

\- rápido! - exclamou Kalli ao ver o outro lhe alcançar.

A mulher desapareceu no exato momento em em que o punho preto lhe acertaria. Jennifer se assustou quando a parceira surgiu ao seu lado, do nada, abaixada, suspirando em alívio.

\- ele está muito rápido. Não vou conseguir criar uma brecha, desse jeito - murmurou pensativa.

\- então vamos lhe deixar mais rápida - ditou a Blake e o livro rosa retornou a brilhar 

\- **_Kokuoku_** \- a castanha invocou antes de soltar um grito de susto quando algo grosso e preto acertou Kalli na nuca, a levando ao chão.

Ao erguer o olhar, a humana pôde ver o demônio adversário flutuando sobre o corpo de Mastophora. A humana entrou em pânico, começando a correr para longe. Black Star uniu as mãos atrás do torso, exatamente abaixo da base grossa de sua cauda, e passou marchar, no ar, na direção de Jennifer com elegância. Era como se existisse algo no ar que apenas ele pudesse pisar.

\- me entregue o livro - ordenou o demônio de cabelos brancos vendo a humana lhe fitar com pânico no olhar.

Stiles fora surpreendido quando algo lhe segurou a cauda. O Star não teve tempo de reação, pois já estava sendo puxado pela cauda e girado no ar, como um brinquedo nas mãos de uma criança traquina. Kalli jogou o Stilinski para longe, mais especificamente na direção de um poste. O demônio mais alto girou no ar, algumas vezes, antes de recobrar o equilíbrio.

Derek assistiu, surpreso, o parceiro acolher o corpo do poste com as pontas dos pés suavemente, como uma mera borboleta pousando no local. O albino, no entanto, retraiu as pernas, se abaixando, se preparando para ganhar impulso. Os olhos ofídicos estavam focados em sua presa de oito membros, que estava coberta por uma armadura prateada, intensificando as suas capacidades físicas.

Quando o demônio do tipo Darkus se impulsionou, o poste em que estava apoiado se retorceu, dobrando no exato ponto em que se encontravam os seus pés. A lâmpada do mesmo caiu e se quebrou, após a onda de choque gerada por seu impulso se espalhar brevemente pelo local, bagunçando os cabelos negros do homem.

Kalli flexionou os joelhos, se preparando para o impacto, enquanto movia a sua cauda para a frente. O cotovelo de Black Star se chocou com a glândula de veneno da cauda alheia, emitindo mais uma pequena onda de choque que bagunçou ambos os cabelos. Ambos os olhares estavam conectados, porém atentos a qualquer movimento por parte do outro. O membro aracnídeo de Kalli, cujo o par se encontrava parcialmente decepado, se moveu, mirando no torso alheio, pronto para lhe atingir a região do núcleo, mas o castanho girou no ar, apoiando a mão livre no membro alheio que efetuava o ataque, o usando de base para rotacionar o corpo com mais velocidade, visando efetuar um chute no rosto alheio. Kalli moveu o membro aracnídeo ferido para o outro lado do corpo, o usando para bloquear o ataque, se arrependendo no momento em que os membros se chocaram. 

A dor fora intensa, mesmo com a sua armadura. O seu ferimento ainda era demasiado recente. Quando o impacto do golpe com o membro alheio ocorreu, ela sentiu o seu ferimento latejar em protesto. Após o gemido que escapou de seus lábios, a ruiva, possessa, direcionou os outros dois membros aracnídeos contra o albino. Quando ambos se moveram em um ataque direto, a cauda de Stiles se enroscou em um, como uma serpente, enquanto os braços do Stilinski acolhiam o outro. O rapaz puxou ambos os membros, se impulsionando na direção da adversária.

Mastophora cruzou os seus braços humanoides diante do rosto, bloqueando a joelhada efetuada pelo seu adversário. O ferrão da garota brilhou no campo de visão do Star. Liberando a sua cauda e colocando força nos braços, o rapaz se moveu para baixo, tentando sair do alcance do ferrão, mas não fora o suficiente, então ele usou sua cauda como bloqueio, a colocando abaixo da cauda adversária, alguns centímetros após a glândula produtora de veneno, impedindo que sua cauda fosse picada e que o ferrão lhe alcançasse qualquer parte do corpo. Apoiando no chão a perna com a qual tentara uma joelhada na adversária, o parceiro de Derek pegou impulso para tentar acerta o queixo alheio com os seus chifres, mas a parceira de Jennifer se apoiou nos membros perfeitamente cilíndricos e apoiou as pernas nos ombros alheios, impedindo o ataque e sendo impulsionada para cima.

\- **_Kokuo_** \- Jennifer invocou a sua magia e Kalli apontou com o braço esquerdo para Stiles.

Derek não pensou duas vezes.

\- **_Rayh_** -

Stiles apontou com a mão para Kalli e as duas magias foram disparadas. O confronto não fora como o esperado por Jennifer. O projétil prateado atingiu a esfera das trevas bem no centro, impedindo que fosse desviada para qualquer outra direção. No entanto, a prata não resistiu por muito tempo. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que o projétil se desfizesse em fios, que logo se desfizeram em pó.

\- MAS QUE INFERNO! - gritou Jennifer, repleta de ódio.

Kalli se moveu por uma de suas teias, até uma de suas marcas, desviando do ataque.

\- maldito! - ralhou a Darwini golpeando o solo com as mãos ainda cobertas por sua armadura.

\- desista - ditou o albino pronunciou com calma, movendo a ponta da cauda brevemente, como um reflexo.

\- NUNCA! - ralhou a ruiva abaixando a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que rangia os dentes.

A Darwini urrou com ódio emitindo uma onda de choque de seu corpo. Para a surpresa dos humanos, a armadura da garota se desfez em vários fios, que se mantiveram flutuando ao redor dela, antes de retornarem ao seu corpo com velocidade, criando uma armadura mais grossa, que emitia um brilho menor do que antes.

\- deplorável - ditou o Star antes de apontar com a mão para a ruiva.

\- **_Rayh_** \- o Hale invocou a sua primeira magia e Stiles se impulsionou para a frente, avançando com velocidade.

Kalli apenas ergueu a cabeça, encarando o ataque do adversário. Stiles a alcançou em segundos, parando diante da adversária com o Rayh já pronto em sua mão. O rapaz de chifres longos empurrou a magia contra a adversária, a acertando bem no chifre. Mastophora não se deu ao trabalho de desviar. Ela sabia que a sua nova armadura iria resistir ao ataque.

Pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

A armadura de prata se quebrou com facilidade, surpreendendo a garota, que se viu em choque com o ocorrido. Mastophora só moveu o dedo mindinho quando sentiu o seu chifre se quebrar, sendo partido ao meio com a força da magia adversária. A garota desapareceu e a magia acertou o chão, o quebrando e criando uma cratera no local.

\- como?! - inquiriu a demônio após surgir ao lado de Jennifer.

\- como conseguiu quebrar a armadura com tanta facilidade? - indagou, perplexa.

\- você é do tipo Erathus, deveria saber que não adianta ter volume, se não é resistente e firme. Você não produziu mais fios. Você só realocou os fios de prata já existentes em uma forma mais volumosa. Quando as fibras se afastaram umas das outras, a sua armadura perdeu a resistência apenas para ter volume - explicou o mais velho flexionando os dedos que usara para empurrar a magia contra Mastophora, os ouvindo e sentindo estalar.

Kalli voltou a ranger os dentes, irritada.

\- é uma das primeiras coisas que os demônios do seu atributo aprendem ao começarem a se especificar em seus atributos, Mastophora. Você está ficando tão irritada por ser fraca que está esquecendo o básico de seu tipo - falou o albino marchando na direção do próprio parceiro com calma.

O Stilinski cruzou os braços diante do peito e respirou fundo, chamando a atenção de Derek. O Hale estava preocupado. Os ferimentos visíveis no torso do seu parceiro lhe preocupavam há um bom tempo. O sangramento não havia parado. Todos os furos presentes no corpo de Stiles permaneciam sangrando. O líquido vermelho escuro escorria pelo abdômen desnudo, uma vez que os ataques de Kalli haviam rasgado a sua camisa com plumas em pedaços.

\- você está bem? - inquiriu Derek vendo o parceiro se concentrar com os olhos cravados em Kalli, assim como a garota fazia consigo.

\- estou -

Derek e Jennifer notaram os ferimentos de seus parceiros começarem a se curar com uma certa velocidade, indicando que ambos estavam se focando em suas respectivas curas. Os buracos no torso de Stiles começaram a se fechar com uma velocidade surpreendente, apesar de aparentarem que não iriam se fechar completamente por um tempo relativo. Já o membro de Kalli começava a dar sinais de crescimento muito pequeno, assim como o seu chifre quebrado. Black Star estava visivelmente com mais ferimentos, mas, em compensação, os ferimentos de Mastophora eram mais graves.

\- então esse é o poder de um membro do Clã Star? Achei fraco demais para a fama que tem - a ruiva provocou vendo o albino negar com a cabeça em decepção.

\- a sua língua parece produzir mais veneno do que a sua cauda - o Star rebateu vendo a Darwini sorrir largo.

\- quer ver qual dos dois é mais forte? - a garota provocou, confiante.

\- aparentemente é o da língua. Uma vez que envenena a você mesma. Além do mais, você não tem habilidade o suficiente com o seu ferrão para me picar - o Stilinski provocou vendo a membro do clã Caeros perder o sorriso em seu rosto.

\- ora, seu... - a ruiva desapareceu diante de todos, ressurgindo ao lado de Stiles, com o ferrão apontado para o peito do rapaz.

O ataque de Kalli fora desviado por um golpe da cauda espinhenta do albino. A ponta afiada e úmida de veneno do ferrão passou a milímetros do rosto escuro do rapaz, fazendo a garota puxar o ar para os pulmões, em pânico. O adversário passou a golpear o torso da garota com os punhos. Primeiro fora um soco do punho direito na barriga alheia, forçando ela a se curvar para a frente. Em seguida um gancho do punho esquerdo, na mesma região, a ergueu do solo por centímetros. Um terceiro golpe a ergueu mais ainda, a deixando na altura de Derek, que assistia a tudo, surpreso.

Stiles estava tão rápido e forte! Derek já achava o demônio incrivelmente rápido e forte. Mas o ver em forma de batalha, acertando golpes tão poderosos em outro demônio em forma de batalha, lhe fazia apenas perceber o que todos com quem lutara sempre souberam e fizeram questão de colocar em palavras.

Stiles, de fato, era um demônio incrivelmente forte.

Forte o suficiente para fazer com que muitos do Inferno quisessem lhe derrotar, por achar que teriam mais chances no mundo humano, cegos pela honra e fama que receberiam com a proeza de eliminar o Stilinski do torneio.

Forte o suficiente para enfrentar um rei demônio adulto sendo apenas um adolescente.

Forte o suficiente para matar um rei demônio adulto.

E só então a ficha de Derek caiu.


End file.
